The Cloud in the Night
by Punk19
Summary: Master Vile and his uncle have been fighting a lot and it's making Master Vile's daughter, who just gave birth to her second child and getting over a serious infection afterwards, very annoyed. She heads back to Earth with her children, will Master Vile learn to leave his daughter be or will he continue with his fighting and temper and push her further away from him?
1. Part 1

As she watched the lanky, but sleek in build, copper-colored stallion that had Bend Or spotting on his flanks and withers she sighed. The wind that blew her hair back almost felt like fingers, it made her have a happy feeling, it made her feel peaceful. The stallion slid to a stop then started pawing at the grass, the crest on his neck stood out wonderfully and his muscles moved gracefully. Across the pasture a blue roan stallion stuck his head, which was very like the copper-colored stallion's, out of his stall and whistled. The copper-colored stallion answered the call then started prancing, throwing his legs back like a dressage horse, his long copper-colored tail sweeping behind him like a cloak, his mane being tossed from one side of his neck to the other. When he made it to the other end of the pasture he suddenly turned and charged forward, his neck craned and his nostrils flared open. When he stopped he rose up on his long, strong back legs, he pawed at the air with his forelegs before dropping down. He took off in a canter around the pasture before stopping in the center, he stood motionless for a short while then lowered his body and started rolling.

The last two months hadn't been bad for her, they had actually been right pleasurable and calm. She had two fights with the mansion's, which was standing, looming over her to her left, owner and that was all. The rest of her stay at the mansion had been rather tranquil and calm. Her stay had started awkwardly, she wasn't use to being pampered or spoiled and the owner had noticed, he had started slow with small things then had slowly turned the spigot. She had been given jewelry, dresses and outfits, had been taken out to dinner and nights on the towns nearest the mansion, which was already pretty far away from a town, and had been taken out on carriage rides and rides in boats, both which the mansion owner owned and drove himself. The week before the mansion's owner couldn't make it to the planned outing but he had sent her some money and told his most trusted butler, Homsi was his name, to take her out and let her be by herself. That was strange, usually the mansion's owner would have someone go with her to be extra watchful of her because of the stuff going on in his life and his concern over her.

Things in the life of the mansion owner's life had smoothed down some, had gone back to being almost like it was two years before but a few weeks ago he had started talking to his family who had hurt him so much in the past. She had noticed he had had a few fights with her father and with his father, but he kept it to himself and away from her, he never spoke about the fighting to her, even when she and he were in bed together. The week before the mansion's owner had invited his brother and his wife, her grandparents, over for a stay of a few months and they had accepted, they were expected at any time now. She wasn't so sure about them coming over, she still remembered the beating that her grandfather had participated in with her father almost two years ago. The mansion's owner had also gone on and invited his mother, step-father and their four children and his sister to come over for a few months, they had accepted and had already arrived. The mansion's owner had sent off the rest of the invites via mail to his brother's two younger children, her aunt and uncle, and his grandfather who had been slowly getting things back in order after she had revived him a few months ago from limbo. He had stopped then, thinking hard, about sending an invite to his father and his wife who had been the wife before his father had divorced her after he had see his mother. He had thought long and hard on that invite, in the end he had sent it off, inviting both but giving a stern warning that if anything started up they were automatically to leave. She knew that the warning had garnered a phone call which had sparked a fight between the mansion's owner and his father, regardless of the fight both his father and his father's wife were still coming over.

"Mistress Angel,"

She heard the Goblin calling for her to return to the mansion but she ignored him, if he truly wanted her to come in he'd come and get her, like usual. The mansion behind her was a big one. It was a large burgundy colored mansion that looked like it had a hundred windows on both the front and back. The roof spiraled up and was topped with a gold sphere which cast a glow down on the blue grassed yard below. The front porch was immense, a flight of stone steps led up to a burgundy colored fenced in porch that ran the whole length of the front, there was a swing off to one side and the other side had the fence part knocked down, a ramp had been built for the mansion owner's current only child, a daughter named EshalVile who everyone called Eshal. The mansion was built up on the top of a hill which rolling blue grasses grew, all artificial since the planet was really half rock and half ocean, and it had a long white fence that ran all the way down the hill, it only stopped at a large bright copper-colored gate which had the initial T on it, the mansion owner's initial. A road ran up the hill, it was of yellowed rocks. There were tall trees, some which had plain blue leaves and others which had both blue leaves and bright pink and red flowers on it, the tree that was nearest the mansion in the front had a tire attached to one of the limbs by a rope, that was there for the mansion owner's current only child. In the front yard there was also a section fenced off with a few fences built in it. That was where the mansion owner had his little gray goats and black and gray colored sheep, they had separate areas but both had large sheds to go in for sleeping, resting or to get out of the elements. A white rocked path led up from the yellow rocked road, it went all the way to the porch.

That was the front, she was in the back and it was just as big, although very different. it was half blue grass with the other half being rocky. The blue grass part was fenced off, a large stable ran along the back of the fenced in half of the back yard and many sleek, beautifully formed horses were looking out from their stalls. A small part of the pasture was not covered in the rolling blue grasses, it was rocky but the horses transversed it just fine. There were tall trees in the backyard, many which were starting to drop red and pink flowers. The mansion's owner had built his mansion so it overlook the ocean in the back and it seemed that the ocean went back for miles and miles, it was a nice blue-gray in color. Water sprayed out onto the rocks a white color and the sun that shone above which was a bright orange cast a nice glow on the rocks. There was a wrought iron bench and a swing set up near the start of the ocean and a table was placed between them, the mansion's owner liked coming down to this part and sit down, he had her come down as well, it was right nice and peaceful, and she and the mansion's owner had had a few romantic moments in that area.

"Mistress Angel!"

There was a sudden hard kick in her stomach and she decided to head off to the mansion, heading up the short flight of five steps was slightly difficult due to her not yet adjusting to her bulging belly bump. She wasn't fat by any means, she was actually rather petite in build but at the moment she was rather big in the belly because she was seven months along in her pregnancy. That had been a shock when she had found out that she was pregnant still, a doctor on Earth had told her she had miscarried three and a half months before and then a week later had given her a herbal medicine saying that she had an infection. She hadn't miscarried, nor had she had an infection, she had had a slight placental rupture and some heavy bleeding which the doctor on Earth, her birth planet, had misinterpreted as a miscarriage three and half months ago and thanks to her mourning state and not wanting to leave a bed for a short while she had saved her unborn from not being born at all. When she got up the stairs the Goblin butler, a short brown-skinned man standing four-foot six inches tall wearing a brown tuxedo that had large blue eyes and hair growing out of his ears, who had called her held the door open for her. She went into the mansion slowly and the Goblin closed the door behind her.

"How are you this evening Mistress Angel?" the Goblin asked.

"At the moment, Homsi, pretty good." Angel replied.

"I apologize for calling you in so early," the Goblin named Homsi said. "but Master Tazir asked me to. In a short ten minutes we have more temporary stay of guests arriving."

"Temporary stay of guests?" Angel repeated what Homsi had said. "I like that, unique."

"Thank you mistress." Homsi bowed.

"My grandparents?" Angel asked, she leaned over to the side slightly.

"And ShaamVile, mistress." Homsi replied.

She went off down the hallway slowly, not really looking at anything but thinking hard. She had not seen ShaamVile Surfeit, who happened to be her great-great grandfather, in a long time but she had received a lot of mail from him in congratulating her on finding out that she had not lost her child, wishing her well, telling her how his life was going and how he was slowly putting things together the way they were before he had gone off to the planet which had been wiped out by Jupiter over two hundred thousand years ago. In his last letter he had mentioned that he had gotten all of his vaults, private accounts, estates and conquered planets and galaxies squared away and that he was now looking forward to sitting back and relaxing. He did mention that he needed to get the phone situated, there was something wrong with the wiring of his house that made the phone not pick up calls very well which annoyed him. Angel was surprised at how calm ShaamVile was, his only son, who was also her great-grandfather, was such a mean being while ShaamVile was nothing of the sort. He did have a temper, a pretty bad one which he would let loose, but at the most part he was calm and collected.

Angel walked into the foyer and stopped, she looked around. She was still amazed at how the mansion's owner lived, how his house was set up. She knew it was rude to stare but she did so anyways. The foyer had a gold chandelier hanging down from a light copper ceiling, a staircase branched off going around the foyer and had two long candlebras standing beside each side of the staircases with two more normal sized candlebras sitting on the flat railing ends. The floor was wooden and had a glowed rust red finish to it, all of the floors in the mansion was like this, a carpet ran from an archway which led to a heavy wooden door, the floor branched off in either direction after it reached the door. On the walls were portraits, photographs and artwork, of bats and skulls and gruesome kites and fangs. The photograph that was on the left side of the heavy wooden door was of mansion's owner holding his young daughter as a baby. Angel started up the stairs to the second level then went down the hallway, which was long and had hallways branching off from it, the hallway had artwork and photographs on the walls, the one of a fully gold bat that had ruby painted eyes and silver fingernails was her favorite. The doorknobs of the doors on this hallway were silver painted and the doors were all heavy cherry wood. Angel went right to her and the mansion owner's bedroom chamber.

The mansion owner's bedroom chamber was a large one, it had a ruby-red painted chandelier with gold chains dangling down from it on the ceiling, there were candles on the wall which were unlit. A huge bed was near a wall, it had a black headboard that had a bat's head staring out, the bat had ruby red eyes and a blue-black tongue, the baseboard was also black but it had fang-like designs on it. Angel went to the bed and sat down, the blanket on the bed was a shiny black and lovely, it was soft and velvet-like, the sheets underneath were dark purple. There were seven pillows on the bed, two normal sized pillows, three long throw pillows and two small circular pillows, all had dark purple cases that had white tassels on the end. She looked around at the room, still not believing that she actually had spent many nights in it with the mansion's owner. Off to the side was a moving painting, green goo dripped down then disappeared into the lower frame only to reappear from the upper frame. Behind this painting was a slide-like tunnel which led to a secret part of the mansion's owner's house that only she and he knew about. Beside the bed was a black bedside dresser that had a unique lamp on it. The lamp had a metal framed shade that had glowing green glass in it, the base was metal and had oil in it. Beside the lamp was a book and beside the book was an empty glass of water. Across from the bed was a black dresser that had a dark purple cloth over it, an oval bowl was on the top of the dresser with a towel beside it, above the dresser hung the head of an animal that had spiraling purple horns, the animal had black and gray fur. In one corner of the room sat a chair. The chair was black and it sat up on normal legs but all along the bottom were spikes, the arms even had spikes on them. The chair has dark red cushions on it. There was a screen directly in front of the bed which was suspended in air, nothing was connected to it, it just hovered in the air. There was a swayed over black book shelf off to the right side of the room that had whatnots on it, there were two black Dragons, three skeletal Bats and one dark purple lizard with ruby eyes on the top shelf, underneath of that shelf was a box that had six Cigars in it, the mansion's owner smoked in times of stress as a reliever.

Angel was about to get up and leave the room when suddenly she was struck with fatigue. She slid herself up onto the bed, layed her head on one of the pillows and let her fatigue take over. No one said she couldn't take a five-minute nap, these were the normal for her nowadays. She'd walked a distance then feel fatigued and fall asleep, no matter where she fell asleep she'd find herself in the mansion owner's bedroom chamber, the mansion owner had noticed her sleeping and had carried her up to his bedroom chamber himself and had tucked her under the covers of his bed gently. The fatigue and either short-term or long-term naps were coming more and more as she went further along in her pregnancy. Angel ran her hand over her belly then let it drop, her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep just as a bell started ringing downstairs.

The first thing he had looked for when he had walked into his younger brother's mansion house was his granddaughter who was, he had been told, heavily pregnant. It had been a hell of a few months for him and his wife, they had had a lot of things to think over not to mention also getting ready to welcome their own bundle of evil joy. Their baby room was all set up, they were as ready as they could be but he felt a small bit of nervousness over being a father again. It had been, after all, ninety-two thousand years since he had a youngster running around in his house that he had fathered, his last having moved out after he had reached four thousand six hundred and one years of age. When he had started talking to his younger brother again he had started slow, being careful of the chosing of his words, he had apologized for acting the way he had before, for his treatment and ill-words. That whole first conversation had been a long one for him, the next one had been back to the way things use to be, before their father had come back into the picture that was. He and his brother had joked around like they use to and then near the end he had a nice cherry dropped on his lap. When he had asked how his granddaughter was he had been shocked into a dumb silence when his brother had said that she was not only pregnant, but nearly six months along in her pregnancy. He had asked his brother in the next conversation about that and had been surprised to hear that his granddaughter, who had been told she had miscarried her unborn, hadn't really miscarried but had simply bled a lot and had a slight placental rupture which had fixed itself on its own.

His wife was two weeks behind his granddaughter in her pregnancy and when his brother had invited him and her over for a stay of six months he had thought that there might be two babies born at around the same time but then he had looked at his wife and thought differently. Irka Surfeit, born and raised Shaiden, looked like their grandson but she was heavily feminine in form and very delicately built. He turned to her and smiled, she looked even more beautiful pregnant than she was not. She was one of the Sketon people, a skeletal formed being that was typically short in stature. She was completely skeletal, her bone body was darkly colored, each bone in her body was either black or purple and she was short in stature, standing only five foot five inches tall. His lovely wife was wearing a purple dress that was tight around the breasts which poked out like pyramids. Normally, she'd be wearing a white spike studded belt around her waist but being she pregnant he was adamant she wear no belts at all and she had complied. She had black heeled boots on that had spikes on the sides. Her long, crystalized hair was light blue in color, it reached down almost to her waist and was braided in several areas, there was a spider clip holding her hair back from her face.

They were led up to the second level to the room where they were to sleep in during their. The room had a single, dog-like bed that had a dark purple, velvet blanket and black sheets on it, there were three normal sized pillows, two throw pillows and one small pillow on the bed, all had dark purple pillow cases with the initial T on them. A long black dresser that had a mirror above it stood near the far wall, beside it was a deep red chair and ottoman. The carpet in the room was dark purple with dark red thorny designs. Above was a dome light, it cast a golden glow down into the room. There was a black armoire five feet from her and a chair that had a black cushion was seated next to it, it had spikes running all along the bottom and had bat faces on the arms. There was a black marble bench directly in the middle of the room and it had two full black lamps on it with dark purple shades that had light purple crystals hanging from it. He and his wife settled in in silence then his wife removed her heeled boots and sat down, he went to her and started rubbing her swollen and sore feet.

"I forgot how sore a woman gets when she is pregnant." Irka said finally.

"You look fine." he replied.

"Of course I was expecting that since you don't know how a woman feels like when she is pregnant." Irka snickered. "You're a man."

"Not just any man, yours." he replied.

"Is everything alright for you and your wife in here, sir?" Eldass asked.

Irka and her husband looked up when Eldass walked in, he one of the longest employed of his younger brother's staff. He was wearing a black tuxedo and shoes, he had fluffy white hair and a lot of wrinkles on his face, his eyes were blue skin and light blue eyes, his nose was rather long and he had large nostrils. KurukVile had packed for the trip himself, letting his wife sleep off her fatigue, and he had lugged the bags up to his and his wife's room himself, he had insisted he had needed no help and it was true, since he was a mountain of hard muscle.

"Yes, it is." KurukVile replied. "Eldass, by any chance do you know where my brother and granddaughter are?"

"Yes, Mr. Surfeit." Eldass said. "Master Tazir is in his study finishing up some paperwork on the Bula Galaxy and Mistress Angel is sleeping."

"Tell me, you've been around her these past few months, how does she look?" KurukVile asked. "Is she..." he held his hands around his stomach.

"When you see her sir," Eldass smiled slyly. "you will have that answer."

"Has she been well behaved or still a fighter?" KurukVile asked.

"Master Tazir has her well happy here, she is very behaved." Eldass said, he then bowed and left the room.

She had a feeling that there was more than the mansion owner's side of the family in the house now, there seemed to be a sort of sign rolling from the walls that told her that there had been four extras added in. When she woke up she glanced at the full black, sleek in design clock that was on a bench on the other side of the bed and saw that it was near supper-time. She sat up, shook her head then got up from the bed. She walked across the room, opened the door then exited the room, she closed the door lightly behind her then went down the hallway. Just as she was reaching the balcony of the stairwell that overlooked the foyer the door bell rang. Eldass walked to the door and swung it open slowly, Eldass had been a very big help in her time at the mansion, very understanding when she had entered her periods of emotional stress. When the door was opened she saw that her great-great grandfather was standing outside. He walked in, Eldass told him welcome then told him where his chamber was. ShaamVile Surfeit nodded his head then he starting going up the stairs, he was just reaching the balcony when he stopped cold.

"Wail, leuk whit we gaet hare," he said in a strong, husky voice with a thick Scottish accent. "ello der."

"Hello grampy." Angel replied, she noticed he had two bags with him and went to help him.

"No, no, I gaet thon." ShaamVile cupped her chin gently in his large hand. "Ma, ye do leuk pitty Angel."

As Angel walked with ShaamVile down the hallway she found herself still not believing that he was as gentle as he was for his size. He stood a good six foot six inches tall and he looked like an upside down topper. The top half of his body was strong and sturdy while the lower half was slender, his arms were thick with muscle and his chest looked like a barrel. The left side of his head was carmine pink while the right was maroon, his elongated ears were a burgundy color and had black Tiger-like stripes on them. His eyes were white, he had small, red pupils, he had long, maroon colored fingernails. When they got to his bedroom chamber Angel let the man be, he gave her a gentle hug then went into the room, she went back down the hallway then down the stairs in the foyer slowly. She went down the short hallway that went from the foyer then stopped, she heard voices coming from the living room area of the mansion. She pressed her ear against the door and heard four recognizable voices, her grandparents and the mansion owner's. She felt a pinge of fear grab her and she went off a few steps, that was when the door to the living room opened.

"Baby?" TazirVile said softly when he saw the back of her.

Angel turned around then leaned back against the wall, the baby had kicked twice and it had made her feel like she was about to lose her legs. TazirVile saw this and walked over to her, he picked her up gently then carried her to the living room where her grandparents and their two, currently, youngest offspring were sitting on the couches. When her grandfather saw her being carried in he stood up, he walked over and gently kissed her cheek. The living room had a dark red carpet that had white fang and bat designs on it which two brown leather couches, one was longer than the other, and a brown leather chair sat on. There were portraits on the wall and there was a large bubbled dome above on the ceiling that showered down a golden-yellow light. A stone fireplace was in front of the room, it was unlit, there was a mesh gate dangling down from the fireplace's top edge. A flying bat portrait was above the fireplace, the couches and chair were sitting directly in front of the fireplace. TazirVile had told her that he had overseen the construction and design of the room, as well has over half of the other rooms in the house.

"I've said it several times in the past," KurukVile said. "women when they are pregnant are radiant in their beauty and Angel, you are no exception to that rule."

"Hi granddad." Angel said, she hoped that the nervousness she felt when her grandfather had walked up to her hadn't come out in her voice.

Her grandfather had a very strong, muscle-bound body which was very hard, he knew well how to use his muscle and when not to. He had a strictness to him, he demanded respect, but he did know when to drop the strict routine and loosen up. KurukVile Surfeit was the oldest son of DuruVile Surfeit, born through his second wife Cyla Dybla who came from the planet Resha7, he was a hundred and sixty thousand, three hundred and twenty-three years of age, having just celebrated a birthday the week before. The right side of his head and body was white while the left side of his head and body was red, the wrinkles on the right side of his head looked a deeper red. His elongated ears only went halfway of the length of his shoulders and were a gold color with red stripes. He was wearing a netted shirt that was longer on one side so she could see the muscled bulk on his chest and arms, his right arm was red while the left arm was white, he had long purple colored fingernails on each of his fingers. The arms under the netted tunic sleeve had large amounts of muscle on them, when he moved his arms slightly the muscles bulged out, the veins grew tight and grew either a dark white color or a dark red color, depending on which colored section of his body the arm was on. Besides the netted tunic which was longer on one side, and only just reaching down to his waist, her grandfather was wearing a pair of brown pants, a brown snake-skin belt with a shiny gold buckle that had a KS, his initials, on it and brown boots.

The being she was cradling up against was her grandfather's younger brother and he was drastically different. He had a lanky, firm body with good, firm muscle on it, his arms had slight muscle on them. He had light blue skin and large, oval-shaped eyes that were silvery shiny, there were two holes were a nose would normally be. His mouth was in the shape of an O, his hands ended in suction-cups but that didn't mean he was clumsy, he was actually very far from that. He was wearing a dark gray tuxedo jacket that had a long tail in the back, a white shirt that had belled cuffs, dark gray paints and dark gray shoes. He had on a pair of goggled glasses, the goggled glasses didn't help him see as he had brilliant eyesight, he wore them because he had a sensitivity to sunlight. He was four thousand six hundred years younger than his brother. TazirVile carried her over to the brown leather chair, turned around then sat down.

"My goodness, look at that belly!" Irka exclaimed. "Tazzy, are you sure she isn't further along?"

"Or carrying twins?" KurukVile added.

"Perfectly sure, seven months now." TazirVile replied. "Although, even I wonder sometimes if she isn't further along. And, no just one baby in there."

"She was rather big when she had Bile as well." KurukVile said. "Speaking of whom, where is the little tyke?"

"Upstairs napping." Angel replied. "Or, I think he is."

"He's a napaholic." TazirVile said, he then started chuckling.

"So, is it a brother or a sister that Bile is about to have?" Dara Dara asked.

Dara Dara was seated on the shorter of the couches, she was seated back comfortably but looked as if she wanted to be someplace else. She brushed her hand up once to push her wavy light blue, almost white, hair out of her face which was surround by bright blue crystal shards. She had long, and curling slightly, dark blue fingers and bright blue eyes. Angel saw clearly the blue diamond ring that was on the pinky finger on her right hand, this was not an engagement ring as Dara Dara had never settled down, the same as her younger brother beside her. She was wearing a dress that went down just barely past her knees, it had blue, dark blue and black crystal shards on the skirt, she had dark blue heels on her feet. Dara Dara was KurukVile and Irka's only daughter, at the moment, she was ninety-five thousand six hundred and fifty years old.

"We have no idea, both of us are in agreeance to keep the baby's gender a secret until he or she is born." TazirVile said.

"Have you thought up any names?" Dara Dara asked.

"Yes," TazirVile replied. "Lhaklar for a boy and Eglacia for a girl."

"Like those names, going with tradition and adding Vile to the end or keeping it plain?" KurukVile asked.

"Vile will be added." Angel replied.

"LhaklarVile or EglaciaVile Surfeit..." Triskull rolled the names around on his tongue. "Nice twister, there, Uncle."

Angel still didn't trust Triskull nor liked him being so close and she believed he picked up on it. A few months ago he had kicked her in the stomach during a fierce battle, it had made her placenta rupture slightly causing her to think, a week and four days later, that she had miscarried her baby. Triskull was lanky in build with a lot of muscle on his arms and legs. He had a body of full flesh which was dark blue, almost black, in color. Despite his name's meaning, he had just one skull. He had glowing yellow eyes with black pupils. The tip of his right horn had grown back while the left was still regaining its length, he had lost the tip of his right horn and his full left horn when TazirVile had attacked him after Angel had told him that she had miscarried their baby. His elongated ears ended in skulls that were a dingy white in color. He had a collar with spikes on it around his neck, a chain ran from a circle on the collar to his belt which was dark blue in color. He had a pair of wings attached to his back, the webbing was red and ripped in places. He had a pair of shoulder guards on that resembled the top half of a pair of jaws, there was even a row of teeth on the bottom, the shoulder guards were black in color and ended in a pair of dull gold skulls on both sides. He was a thousand years younger than Dara Dara.

"Did Eldass tell you that Shaam arrived?" Angel looked up at TazirVile.

"No, actually this is new to me of his arrival." TazirVile replied. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw, up in his chamber." Angel replied.

"Now the fun starts," KurukVile snickered. "careful ladies, he likes messing around with that accent of his."

"He did speak in an accent when he saw me." Angel said.

"He likes to make a lady smile." Irka said, then she chuckled. "And it works wonders."

"Tot so lass?"

Everyone started talking at once when ShaamVile entered the living room, he took a seat beside KurukVile who happened to be his oldest grandson. ShaamVile and KurukVile looked very alike except that KurukVile's body was fully muscled, very much a body builder throughout, while ShaamVile's body was muscled on the top while from his waist down he was slender. He was wearing a dark gray jacket that was long on the left side, going all the way down to the floor, the right side went only to his waist then stopped. The hems and pockets of his jacket were gold embroidered. Underneath his jacket he wore a white shirt and a dark gray vest that had dark gray buttons. He had dark gray pants on that had silver buttons on the sides and black boots that's tops were pulled down. There was a gold chain in his left side jacket pocket that ran up to the right side vest pocket, attached to it was a small gold pocket watch. He had a silver chain running down from his left elongated ear, it had a triangular adornment on the end.

"My goodness, look here, two lovely pregnant ladies." ShaamVile said. "I come back after two hundred thousand years and am thrust into great-granddaddy duty."

"I think you and your son will be very happy when they come." Irka said.

"Duru coming as well?" ShaamVile asked.

"Yes, he was sent an invite." TazirVile replied. "Cyla as well."

"Fantastic, had supper with them last night but they never mentioned coming here." ShaamVile said. "Course, I never said anything as well."

"Did you get your phone fixed?" Angel asked.

"Oh yes, the disctrict was suppose to keep all estates of mine in tip top form until I returned or was assured passed." ShaamVile replied. "I walked into a madhouse!"

ShaamVile went on about how he had walked into his mansion, which was near the house that he had been born, raised and had married and raised his own children in, to see it was in an extreme fashion of disarray. When he had left the residence he had covered all furniture with sheets and had ordered his staff to come in on weekends only to do some dusting and that was it. When he had returned the sheets had been very chewed up by rodents, there were rodent droppings all over the floor, four windows had been shattered, three large holes were in the wall and the furniture all had to be replaced, the floors and carpeting also needed to be replaced. He had gotten all that done after he had gotten his vaults and private accounts re-opened and had squared everything away on his conquered galaxies and planets. When all of the remodeling had been finished he had found a new problem, rodents had gotten into the walls and had chewed the wiring to bits. All of the electrical wiring, pipes and the works had to be replaced.

"I had just gotten all that fixed up when I got the invite." ShaamVile said.

"I shudder to think what your other estates were like." KurukVile spoke up. "I had to keep on the district to keep up my father's estates."

"I checked into them, interestingly it was just my lastly purchased estate." ShaamVile replied. "All others, including others on other planets, were in good form."

Angel was curious about how things worked out for beings that were away or not assured passed, she asked and ShaamVile answered. He told her that all vaults, private accounts and estates were to be locked up tight with minimal staff allowed in to deal with the matters of the estates. No one else was allowed to enter the vaults or private accounts, not even family, and nothing was spread or handed out until it was assured that the owner was found. She found that he had written a last will and testament and that it had been taken out along with the other important documents but that since he or his body had not been found the will and documents couldn't be read out and his estates and monetary items couldn't be handed over to their wished holders.

"So, everything was as you had left it?" Angel asked.

"Not a coin missing, all intact." ShaamVile replied, when Angel pulled up sharply he sat up straight. "You alright?"

"Yeah, baby just kicked." Angel replied.

KurukVile knew what was about to be asked and he stood up, Irka slid over and TazirVile gently carried Angel over to the couch that she was sitting on. ShaamVile sat between Irka and Angel, who was gently placed on the couch. ShaamVile placed his left hand on Angel's stomach and his right on Irka's, almost at once he turned and looked at Angel. Angel didn't need to be told that the baby was moving quite a lot, she could feel it. Angel imagined that the baby had seen something tasty on the oak coffee table that had a glass top that was between the couches and was wanting to pop out to try it. For some reason, that imagining made her suddenly have a craving for red jello with orange and pineapple slices inside.

"My goodness, Angel!" ShaamVile exclaimed. "You and Tazir have a runner in there. Won't stay still a second."

"Moves a lot more than Bile did when he was in me." Angel chuckled.

"Irka, you're baby is a mover as well." ShaamVile turned his head and looked at Irka. "That kicking or the hands punching out?"

"Would not be surprised if I have a mini boxer in me." Irka chuckled. "Kuruk can tell you how much he's almost bounced out of bed by Baruk."

"So we have an assured boy in there?" ShaamVile wrapped his arm around Irka's shoulder. "Little great-grandson?"

In answer, KurukVile reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet which was deep brown leather and bulging in cash. He took out a series of photographs, they were sonogram stills of his and Irka's unborn son, he handed them to ShaamVile who slowly took them. He looked through the still images quickly then he handed them back, KurukVile placed the stills back in his wallet then placed his wallet back in his back pants pocket. Angel had leaned back against the couch, she was tottering between being awake and falling asleep. KurukVile walked around the couch then leaned down and placed his hand on her stomach, that made Angel's eyes open wide.

"Whoa now, brother you might need to take this one out for a run after its born." KurukVile said. "Running a marathon in there!"

"That a lad in there or a lass?" ShaamVile asked.

"We won't know until he or she is born." TazirVile answered.

"Keeping it a secret until then?" ShaamVile nodded his head. "Like that, Lad. Willing to say it's a lad though, moves a lot."

The men in the room decided to head to the in-house bar that was built in TazirVile's mansion when Ashaklar and QeetaVile, Ashaklar's only daughter by DuruVile and TazirVile's younger full sister, KurukVile's younger half-sister, walked into the room. TazirVile stayed behind to make sure Angel was comfortable then he followed the men. Ashaklar sat beside Angel while QeetaVile sat in the brown leather chair. For a short while the room was erilly quiet and Angel had a feeling it was because Ashaklar was present. Ashaklar got along well with others but she did tend to have a strength to her when it came to putting on in their place. Ashaklar had along, petite body with medium-sized breasts that made her look unbalanced. Her long arms ended in hands that had suction-cups on the tips. Her skin was dark blue and her eyes were a shiny silver. She was wearing a periwinkle dress that was pretty tight around the beasts and hips, periwinkle slip on shoes and a delicate necklace that hung down low that had periwinkle Swarovski Austrian gems and elegant briolette crystal teardrops on a pearl chain. When Ashaklar had arrived Angel had pulled her to the side and had asked her if she had the eye ailment which her son had, Ashaklar had surprised her by taking off a clear covering from her eyes which she had called a goggled contact.

"You two look like you need a nap." Ashaklar said gently. "Look tired."

"Trying to stave off one," Angel replied. "just got up from one."

"Same here, not easy either." Irka said, then she started laughing. "I forgot how much fatigue a woman goes through in the latter months."

"How along are you again?" QeetaVile asked.

"Six and a half months," Irka replied. "two weeks behind my granddaughter here."

Angel turned and looked at QeetaVile Surfeit, the only daughter Ashaklar and DuruVile had made in their marriage. QeetaVile, or Qeeta as everyone called her, was a tall being that stood just an inch taller than she did and had teal colored skin and circular silver eyes. Unlike her brother, Qeeta hadn't inherited the sensitivity to sunlight, she had no goggled glasses of contacts on. She had long, jet-black hair that was braided on the ends and, just like her brother, she had suction-cups on the the tips of each of her fingers. She had small breasts and a petite, pencil thin-like body. She was wearing a red blouse and dark gray slacks, she had red slip on shoes on her feet. Qeeta was five hundred years younger than TazirVile.

"Angel looks right happy." Dara Dara said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Tazzy has made sure to have her right comfortable and happy here." Ashaklar answered.

"No fussing or fighting?" Irka asked.

"Only two," Angel replied. "nothing real serious."

"He's not being pushy or overbearing, he's being real gentle and slow with her." Ashaklar said.

Irka looked at her granddaughter, this was a surprise. Angel had been so sour and temperamental when she had been living with her father, she had expected for her to of been a bit more on the tempered scale. Irka couldn't believe how beautiful her granddaughter was, she was very radiant. Angel Irene stood a good five foot seven inches tall, despite her pregnant belly she had a very petite body and some good curves which, Irka knew, drove the men crazy. Angel had long, fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes that had a single golden-yellow ring around the black pupils, the golden-yellow ring around her pupils she had inherited from her father. Angel's skin was honey-colored and smooth. She was wearing a thin material, tight filling, long dark purple gown that's top was pulled down some, her breasts were shone and dark purple slip on shoes. Just from the sight of the necklace that Angel was wearing, Irka knew that she had been pampered and taken good care of. TazirVile was loaded with cash, and with a centimillion coming in each day he could afford to pamper a woman daily. Angel had hanging down from her neck an 18K gold, plated alloy and Resin, which was an imitation gemstone, necklace that had a purple Cubic zirconia crystal that was styled like a spider.

"Sorry to pry but, what were the two fights on?" Dara Dara asked, she was curious. "Was it because he had gone to conquer the Bula Galaxy or..."

TazirVile had been given the nickname of Conquering Comet after Angel had taken his young daughter, Eshal, as an act of teaching him a lesson for slapping her and disorienting her, allowing her father to capture her and her son when she had been on Earth. TazirVile, whom everyone called Tazir or Tazzy, or in Angel's case, Taz, had thought that it had been the Dolis family, the former ruling family of the Andromeda Galaxy that he had been working on conquering for quite a few years that had his daughter and he had gone and attacked the rest of the planets looking for Eshal. Angel had returned Eshal on Ite, Ute's red iced moon, and she had been captured soon after. TazirVile's title had been cemented right after he had gone and conquered the full extent of the Bula Galaxy, which had thirty planets in it, in a week which had shattered the record for conquering a galaxy of that size. When he had returned he had been rather tired, a week of no sleep, going from planet to planet, conquering sometimes five in a single day, but he had been rather happy to see her. He had slept well for a few days, left her be then had gotten a bit antsy which had started to get on her nerves.

"You know how a man is when he comes back after a long stint away from a female in his house?" Angel asked.

"At first tired, sleeps for a day or so then gets real horny." Irka said, she then started laughing. "No surprise there, why I've had to really get on your grandfather a few times just for that."

"Both fights were because of that." Angel said. "Had a hard time keeping his hands off of me."

"No fights since?" Dara Dara asked.

"No, he cooled down afterwards." Angel replied.

TazirVile led everyone to his in-house bar and started sending out drinks, there was already one in the room who had a glass in his hand, he slid a fresh glass down the bar's counter to him then made himself a Bourbon. He walked around the bar and took a seat at one of the three tables in the room. He had also overseen the building and design of this room, it was a large bar that he made sure to keep stocked on the best beverages in the galaxy. The doorway had no door to it, he had concocted a spell to make vines and leaves grow around the door frame. The ceiling had a gold domed light in it which was lit up, it cast a golden glow down onto the room's burnished copper floor. There was a counter in front of a tall shelf that was built into the wall that had bottles upon bottles upon bottles of wine and champagne and other beverages on it. There were three nozzles and hoses on the counter. There were three round tables in the room, all brown wood with very polished surfaces. Each table had a stool near it, each stool was built into the floor so it couldn't be moved around. In front of the bar's counter was six stools, all built into the floor.

"She looks very happy," KurukVile said. "very comfortable."

"Done all I can to make her so." TazirVile said. "She's one of them women that don't like being pushed around. Ask nicely, she complies, don't and you have a problem."

"Surfeit women are like that, Lad." ShaamVile said. "That her over on that wall there?"

TazirVile blushed, he had been a bit naughty one night about two weeks ago and had taken a camera out after he and she had had a romantic bed night. She had been nervous about it but had come around after he had promised that any images taken wouldn't be passed around. There was on that he had developed and framed up, whenever she came into the room he'd be fast to press a button he had placed under the bar's countertop to hide the picture. The picture was of him holding her close to his body in the bed, her fiery red hair was slightly covering the side of her face and she looked fabulous. Her lower breast could be seen as her arm was up on his chest and her pregnant belly was slightly lower in the frame. Her eyes were very bright and she had a very satisfied smile on her face. TazirVile had another photograph hidden up in his study of her, she was fully naked but her hair hid her nipples and her lower body was turned slightly so that her pregnant belly could be fully seen, that photograph had been taken the week before.

"Don't feel shame, Brother." KurukVile snickered. "Have one of Irka as well. No one said us men can't ogle the goods of our women."

"One fine lady there, very fine curves." Cheshire Ubalki spoke from the bar. "Keep her close, surely others would be looking as well."

"Wherever I go with her I have noticed men's heads turn." TazirVile said. "Don't mind it. Like most men, I don't mind others looking."

"Just no touching though." TazirVile, KurukVile and ShaamVile said together.

It was quiet for a few seconds then everyone burst out laughing, TazirVile got up and went behind the bar, he pressed the button under the countertop and the photograph on the wall flipped. He returned to the tables with two bottles of Spritz and that was when the talking got serious. The typical male talk of how she is in this area of courtship, in that area of courtship, how she reacts to certain situations during a sex act and what romantic situations she likes best. During their talk the door bell rang, Losal, a tall Goblin with green skin, a few warts on his face, a thin but long nose and scraggly brown hair on his head wearing a purple tuxedo, went and answered the door. DuruVile Surfeit and his wife, Cyla, stood outside. He stepped aside, allowing them in, then told them where their chamber was. DuruVile walked up the stairs then disappeared, his wife went with him. Losal went to the bar to relay the news of the arrival of his master's father and his wife.

"Master Tazir," Losal said, he walked into the room then stopped and bowed politely. "You're father and his wife have just arrived."

"Ah, everyone has arrived now." TazirVile said. "Good."

"Everyone?" KurukVile looked up sharply. "You didn't..."

"Brother, I'm not so sure on inviting him over." TazirVile said quickly, he knew who his brother was referring to. "I don't want her stressing out or fighting."

"You have good intentions, but surely he'd want to be here when his grandson is born." KurukVile said.

"You been in contact with him?" ShaamVile asked.

"Yes, quite a lot of fighting between us still." TazirVile took a drink from his glass. "I don't want him here making Angel stress out. Not at this delicate time."

"Lad, although I agree with you on that I do think it is best for him to be here." ShaamVile said. "I'd send an invite but, be sure that you mention that if any fighting happens he's to leave."

"Right, give him a warning." Cheshire said. "Stress her out and you're gone."

"Did I tell any of you that he threatened to have me thrown out of the galaxy?" TazirVile said.

KurukVile leaned back, his oldest son was a difficult one to get along with, he knew as he was also having a difficult time getting along with him. He had disowned his oldest son fifteen thousand years ago when he had gone over family tradition, which was that the Surfeit family left their birth galaxy alone and conquered galaxies outside of their birth galaxy, and had conquered the M-51 Galaxy which had been the birth galaxy of all but one of the Surfeit's main branch. His son, Master Vile, had not accepted that he had been given the status of sub-ordinate male when it came to his daughter, who was also his mate and who had birthed his son nine months ago. TazirVile was telling everyone how Master Vile had threatened to throw him out of the galaxy, seize all of his assets and properties and denounce him as his uncle because he had his daughter living in his house and because she was still pregnant with his child.

"Son, are you aware of the Court of Elders?" ShaamVile asked.

"Yes, very aware of the Court." TazirVile answered.

"He does that, take your case to them." ShaamVile said. "How long have you been living here and how long have you had your residences in this galaxy?"

"I have a total of five estates in this galaxy, one on this planet," TazirVile said. "been living here way before he was born and my estates on the other planets were built many years before he was born."

"Then he can't touch your estates and he can't kick you out by Code of Residence." ShaamVile said.

"That's right, he tried kicking me off of Gamma-Vile after he had conquered the planet." KurukVile spoke up. "Took my case to the Courts and they honored my residence and estates due to my holding them before he had even been born. If you're a member of a prominent family and you've been on the planet of the conquered before the birth of the conquerer then you, your assets and estates cannot be touched. It's the law."

"He acts like he's above the law!" TazirVile snarled. "Sorry for my voice but that's how he acts."

Cheshire Ubalki nodded his head, he had no idea how Master Vile truly was but he did know from Tazir's telling him over the phone that he was giving him a lot of trouble. Cheshire Ubalki was TazirVile's mother's husband, he and Ashaklar had been married for sixty thousand years, had three son's and a daughter and were hoping for more. Cheshire was wearing a brown tuxedo jacket, a white buttoned up shirt with a gray vest underneath it that had dark gray buttons and brown pants and shoes. There was a gold chain going from his jacket's left side pocket up to his vest which had a small gold box connected to it, inside the box was his snuff. He had inherited the sensitivity to sunlight in only one of his eyes, he wore a goggled monocle over his left eye. He had dark blue skin, almond-shaped eyes that were bronze-colored and he stood six-foot three inches tall. He had a lot of muscle on his arms and chest while the rest of him was slender. TazirVile spoke a bit more with his brother and grandfather about inviting Master Vile then stood up, he went to the fully wooden phone that was attached to the wall and started dialing Master Vile's number.

"Yes is my nephew at home?" TazirVile said into the receiver of his phone. "I'd like to speak with him, important... yes I'll hold..." TazirVile leaned against the wall for a few minutes then stood up after his nephew spoke into the phone. "yes, nephew I did wish to speak with you. As you know Angel is pregnant and... not she hasn't... well, anyways I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a short stay... yes... yes, everyone but you and you're family is here... seven months... alright but I am going to make a small rule here, you listening?... Alright, the rule is this: do not stress Angel out, she's heavily pregnant, I have two pregnant women in my house who need not to be stressed... say again?... Nephew, I know she is your daughter... well just don't start any fights and you'll be fine, if not, you're out... Alright I'll see you, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd in three days."

TazirVile returned to the table and resumed drinking and the small talk that the other men were having. Master Vile had said he'd come but he had not given an assured yes on not starting up any fights or keeping a down low, he was a bit nervous. Angel and Irka had gone up to their respective chambers for a rest while Dara Dara, Ashaklar and QeetaVile were talking in the living room. DuruVile and Cyla decided on an early nighter, it was just past eight and at the time, no one was really hungry. A lot had gone on that day and everyone was tired. TazirVile, KurukVile, Triskull, ShaamVile and Cheshire all retired at ten, they all went to their chambers and Dara Dara, QeetaVile and Ashaklar followed soon after. The mansion was swiftly turned out of all lights twenty minutes later and the Goblin staff who lived in the mansion with their master went off to their chambers underground.


	2. Chapter 2

She was not a stupid woman by any means and when her older half-sister and her husband showed up the day after she knew that TazirVile had called and invited her father and his family over. With the appearance of her older half-brother the day after it was further cemented, when her father showed up she stayed in TazirVile's bedroom chamber. She wasn't so much as afraid to see and speak to her father, it was just that she didn't like the man. Her father and his family had rooms up on the third level, as did DuruVile and Cyla, so she didn't see much of her father for a single day after his arrival, she saw her half-sister and brother once and that was it. A day after her father's arrival she left TazirVile's bedroom chamber, went down the hallway then walked into her son's, Bile's, baby chamber. She stopped after taking one step into the room, sitting in the mahogany rocking chair, which looked very small with him in it, was her father.

"About time you show up." Master Vile said when he saw her.

"Dad," Angel said.

"Bile looks rather good, bigger." Master Vile said.

"Been eating a lot." Angel said.

"Stronger as well."

Master Vile looked drastically different that she did, one would really have to ask to know that they were father and daughter. He was wearing a long black robe and a black cape which was attached to a pair of shoulder wraps that were dark blue in color, on both sides of the shoulder wraps edges near his chin was a snakehead, the right one was dark blue while the left one was gold. The snakeheads were not a simple part of his outfit, they were alive. Both snakeheads were gently nudging up against his chin, one would slightly nip in affection every few seconds. There was a blue scarf around his neck and two kerchiefs of thick fabric hung below them, one was a dull red and the other was a dull gold in color. There was a breast-plate sitting against the rocking chair that was gold in color, except for a few small circular places which were aqua colored, that had a gold chain mail hanging down from the plate, from it hung a thin gold chain. A white tassel hung down across from the thin gold chain, it was tied off on the end with a red string, beside it hung a fiery red tassel, this was a trophy he had received from his mother after he and his father had beaten Angel a year ago and had tried to make her accept them as her kin. He had black pants on and black shoes, very shined up, on his feet. He wore a pair of gold-colored gloves on his hands that went back to his elbows, his long blue fingernails poked out of the holes at the end of each finger of the gloves. He was KurukVile's oldest son, and he looked quite a lot like KurukVile except that his elongated ears went the full length of his shoulders and were a gold color and had black Tiger-like stripes on them. His eyes were a golden-yellow and had tiny black pupils in them, he wore a pair of blue-tinted glasses which he wore only to make himself look cool, he had excellent sight. When he stood up, Angel saw that he stood a good six-foot five inches tall.

Bile's baby chamber was basically built, it had a dark mahogany crib, a rocker and a baby swing hanging down from the ceiling which was tan and had a pebbled texture. The carpet was tan, the walls were dark and light blue striped, the crib was placed on a dark blue and white circular carpet that had light blue tassels on the edges. There was a shelf around the room that had his stuffed toys and other baby toys on, a toy chest that had more toys in it and a dark blue dresses which had his clothes in it, sitting on the dresser was a green shaded lamp that had a green bulb in it and a small dark green clock that had a bat's head on it. Master Vile carried his and Angel's son over to the crib and placed him in it, he then turned and went to Angel, he walked around her once then stopped in front of her.

"I see he hasn't adhered to my instructions for you to not gain but so much weight." Master Vile said, Angel blinked her eyes in shock.

"Excuse me? I'm told I'm at the right weight for seven months." Angel said.

"You've gain more than when you was pregnant with Bile." Master Vile said.

"I have not!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm the same weight, thirty-three pounds."

"You gained twenty-nine when you were with Bile." Master Vile said.

"This is my second, normal to gain more weight after the first pregnancy." Angel said.

"Who the hell told you that?" Master Vile started chuckling. "Whoever it was is completely wrong."

"Tazir."

"I see, he's let you go pretty badly." Master Vile nodded his head. "Especially with your dress sense, not just the weight gain."

Angel was wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple satin fabric blouse that was ruffled on the top and purple slip on shoes. She was automatically offended, as TazirVile had promised, he had not bothered her too much about being given check-ups, she had gone through three since discovering that she hadn't lost her and his baby, the third had been on her asking for one after feeling a bit floaty in the stomach one evening after collapsing on the stairs, her legs had felt wobbly and she had dropped like a sack of potatoes, luckily Eldass had been in the area. He had grabbed her up and helped her to the living room to calm down, she had been rather upset afterwards and when her stomach had started feeling floaty ten minutes after she had demanded to be checked out. TazirVile had been in his study when she had fallen and when he had heard she had fallen he had rushed down and seated himself beside her, holding her hold and holding her close. When her stomach had started feeling floaty and she had demanded for the check-up to be done he had scooped her up and ran her off to the medical chamber in his house. Both had breathed in sighs of relief when the baby had been found to be perfectly fine, just acting up because of all the drama going on. He had told her personally that she was in the right area for weight gain and was right healthy and had even shown her a chart that showed weight gain percentages from first pregnancy to sixth.

"No matter on the weight gain, I'll have that off of you after the kid's born." Master Vile was saying.

"You will? You sound as if you're going to whisk me away soon after birth." Angel replied.

"You'll spend a few days here to rest up then you're coming home with me." Master Vile said, he had a glint in his eyes she didn't like. "No more of this dominant male nonsense that's going on."

"I'm going no where with you." Angel crossed her arms.

"You'll go wherever I tell you!" Master Vile said in her face. "You'll wear and gain whatever weight I say you can and you'll do as say!"

"I'm a grown adult, I don't have to comply with your orders." Angel said.

"I am your father and your mate, I was chosen first for you which makes me your dominant not this ill-spore's father!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Let's get that straight now."

"In your mind, only." Angel said smugly.

Angel was about to say more but before she could her father swung his hand. She had no idea what happened next but she found herself in TazirVile's bedroom chamber crying. She placed her hand up on her cheek then pulled it away, she curled up into a ball, not a tight one as her belly wouldn't allow it, and let loose the water works. She hadn't had any contact with her father for two and a half months for just this reason, he was a conceited jerk, she thought, that didn't care for anyone's feelings but his own. He had even acted this way when she had been pregnant with Bile, if she so much as ate something over what he had cooked he exploded saying she was destroying her "perfect figure". He seemed to only care for her body and babies, he had lectured her quite a lot during her pregnancy with Bile about not gaining but so much weight, that it'd ruin her "perfect figure" and it'd also do something to her uterus which would prevent her from having further babies. He wouldn't let her do things she wanted to do, wear things she wanted to wear or even look how she wanted to be. It was all him, what he wanted and how he wanted it done.

"Ah noo, whit we hae hare?" she looked up and saw her great-great grandfather, ShaamVile, standing in the doorway. "Wat ah ye sae upsit fur?"

"Grampy," Angel said, that was all she could get out before breaking down more.

ShaamVile Surfeit had been married once and engaged twice, he had gone through twenty-three pregnancies and knew when something had hit a nerve on a pregnant woman which wasn't plain hormonal. ShaamVile walked into the room to the bed, sat down and gently picked Angel up. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder just as Master Vile walked past, he looked into the room, rolled his eyes then walked past. ShaamVile knew at once that Master Vile, who was his great-grandson, had said something to upset Angel. ShaamVile started rocking Angel back and forth gently to calm her, it took a full ten minutes before she did calm down.

"Grampy,"

"Yes?" ShaamVile said, he gently pushed her hair back from her wet face.

"You don't think I'm..." Angel ran her hands over her stomach then held them out.

"No, you look just fine lass." ShaamVile replied.

"Is thirty-three too much to gain?" Angel asked.

"Thirty-three pounds is just fine, for your size you've done well." ShaamVile said, he kissed Angel's forehead.

"He said, that after I gained twenty-nine when I was with Bile that thirty-three is..."

"You tend to gain a few more pounds per pregnancy, you're just four pounds over your first." ShaamVile reassured Angel. "Trust me now, lass, you are a good weight."

Angel napped for a short while before leaving TazirVile's bedroom chamber, she went the opposite way from the foyer, it was lunchtime and surely, everyone was in the dining room eating but she went on impulse down the hallway away from the foyer. She went down the hallway, turned left and went down that hallway all the while trailing her hand over the banister and looking down. TazirVile's mansion looked big on the outside, but on the inside it was even more so. The hallway that she was going down now had a solid gold leaved banister on it, she glanced down and saw that she was high up, there was a large room below which had arches all along underneath the balcony above it. The balcony went all around the room, the room below had a gold and pearl diamond vinyl floor and white gold walls, a white gold and silver chandelier hung down from the ceiling that had white candles on it. There were a few couches and chairs in the room below, some potted and hanging plants that had yellow and white striped flowers on them and a fountain which sprayed golden white water from the top. She still had no idea how to get to the room below, but she knew that it had even more hallways and rooms branching from it. She went down the hallway and stopped at a room that had a set of dark cherry wooden double doors, the left door had a gold T on it and the right door had a gold Z on it, TazirVile's initials. She was about to turn and leave when the doors suddenly opened.

"Sweetheart," TazirVile said, he touched her chin gently. "had a feeling someone was behind the door."

"Telepathy?" Angel asked.

"Saw your shadow, my love." TazirVile said, he took her hand gently and led her into the room.

The room that TazirVile led her into was his study, it was hard to believe that it was because the room was not only big, but it was luxuriously detailed! The walls were milk-white with purple roses, there was a brown stripe the separated each rose of roses from the other, the rug was dark blue and soft, the roof was milk-white and had a swirly pebbled texture to it. There was a bat statue in the room that had a flock of bats on it, some were flying, some were landing, some were sitting and others were just hanging, the statue was stone and silver in color but it had living plants growing on it, making it have a sort of real-life feel. There was a large built-in bookshelf on the wall that had what looked to be hundreds of thousands of books on it. A row of cabinets ran along the left side wall, there was some files on top of them. TazirVile's desk was off to the right side of the room and was fully stone, behind it was a swivel deep brown leather chair that had a long back. Sitting beside his desk was an albino bat, one of TazirVile's pets, he had a thing for bats. There was a couch off to the side of the desk, it was dark blue and looked velvet in material. A set of chairs sat in front of the desk, they were long backed and a deep brown in color. Up above on the ceiling were domed lights set in a circular fashion with a larger domed light in the center. TazirVile led her to the couch and had her sit down, he sat beside her, he never let go of her hand.

"I was told, you needn't tell me a thing of what was said." TazirVile said to her. "I got on him for it."

"Why was he invited, you know he's just going to cause trouble." Angel replied.

"I figure that since he is your father and our child is, technically, his grandchild he should have a right to be here." TazirVile said. "But I do agree with you, so far he's broken agreement."

TazirVile had a high level of patience and understanding to him, he was very kind and was very different from the others in his family. Angel guessed it was because of the way he was raised, he had been physically abused as a child by his father for petty things and his father had even tried to kill him to spark up his elemental powers which, unbeknowst to everyone except for her, he had acquired five hundred years ago. Angel looked away from him, although she had only admitted to it during their moments of romance and when they were having their moments in bed she did feel a love for the man and she did trust him. TazirVile placed the suction-cup on the tip of his index finger under her chin and gently pulled her head back so she was looking at him.

"He's not taking you anywhere from this house." TazirVile said. "I can assure you of that."

"Using your telepathy again to acquire answers that you want to know?" Angel fluttered her eyelids twice.

"Sweetheart, you know I don't like using telepathy on the pregnant. Don't even like using it on you when you're not." TazirVile replied. "He told me what he had in plan and I told him he can forget it. I'll take him to the courts if I have to for him to back off."

"The courts?"

"The Court of Elders, my love." TazirVile replied. "It's a large building on the only planet in the galaxy which cannot be claimed by another called Brol. It's run by the most elder members of the universe."

"And what would happen if you did take him to the courts?" Angel asked.

"First off I'd have the scroll which states that I'm your dominant Universal Mate," TazirVile explained. "then I'd tell them that by family law, he took you as his Family Mate."

"Wouldn't that knock your case out?" Angel asked. "The Family Mate thing?"

"Universal Mate has more respect and status than a Family Mate," TazirVile said, he then gave her a kiss. "not to mention even on the scroll it says I'm the dominant. The elders would look into it, might even go to the Temple for a confirmation, then they'd come back with a verdict in four days."

Angel was still confused but she did feel comforted and TazirVile picked up that, he started kissing her on the neck a few times until she giggled and pulled away then he stood up. He walked around the couch then leaned down. He pulled out from his belled cuff, he was wearing a white button-up shirt, that had gold hems a long brown wooden box then opened it. Sitting, nestled on a cotton cloth, was a pearl necklace that had a silver upside down tiara hanging down from the middle and a few tassels of pearls hanging from the tiara. Angel looked at the necklace in shock then she looked up at TazirVile who chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her mouth as he took the necklace out from the box and placed it around her neck.

"Mmmm, could eat you for lunch baby." TazirVile said, he rubbed the side of his face against hers. "Speaking of which, think we are late."

The dining room was a rather big room which TazirVile barely used, he had told her that he did plan on using it when his family grew bigger than what it was but at the moment he found the kitchen to be efficient enough as an eating spot. He used the dining room at the moment as a place to eat when he had a large amount of guests staying over. The floor was blue marble while the walls were light blue with silver dust thrown in, the ceiling was white and had a pebbled texture to it, it had a row of gold domed lights on it. The table was long, it could hold up to twenty person's, and was white oak with a black marble surface that had a T and Z, TazirVile's initials, on it, the legs that held it up were accented and in a swirl-like fashion. The chairs were white oak and had light blue cushions on the back and seats. TazirVile took the chair at the head of the table while Angel took the chair on his left, TazirVile's daughter through his first marriage was seated on his right. Everyone was talking nicely for a full twenty minutes, everyone except Master Vile who was seated across from her and three chairs down the table, he was glaring up at her.

"Your spoiling her will have consequences." Master Vile said at last.

"Pardon, Nephew?" TazirVile looked up sharply.

"I have noticed the necklace, you're spoiling her and that's going to have consequences." Master Vile said. "Especially when she comes home with me, I'll have to break her like a wild horse."

"We going to have another discussion on that matter, Nephew?" TazirVile asked. "She's not leaving here."

"You're spoiling has tampered with her attitude already," Master Vile continued. "look at her, she's already gotten a big head about it."

"Vile," KurukVile spoke up. "I see nothing wrong with Angel. Very behaved and seems very happy here."

"You're seeing trickery, Father." Master Vile said. "Look at her eyes, they say it all."

Angel stayed silent as her father, grandfather and TazirVile, who happened to be her great-uncle, fussed about how she had been living the past few months. Eshal looked right uncomfortable and Angel quickly got up and went to her. EshalVile was wearing a dark green dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, she had inherited her father's light blue skin but she had a nose and green cat-like eyes, her cheek bones were set up high and she had blue hair with purple bangs. When Angel got to her, Eshal reached up. Angel picked her up slowly and started carrying her out of the room. TazirVile said not a thing, he noticed but he continued fussing, defending both him and her, with her father.

"And that right there is a prime example of how spoiled you have her." Master Vile said, he pointed at Angel who had stopped and turned slightly around. "Getting up and walking out from the table when there are guests around without showing manners. I will have my work cut out for me to reestablish what you've undone, Uncle."

"The only work you have cut out for is on yourself." Angel said.

"And now talking back to her father, how dare you!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Return to the table now!"

"If you wasn't here I would." Angel replied, she then turned and left.

Angel knew that her father's jaw had dropped after she had said that last sentence, and she knew that someone had pushed away from the table. When she got down the hallway she stopped and placed Eshal down, Eshal looked to the left then hid herself behind Angel. That was all Angel needed to know that it had been her father who had left the table, when her father grabbed her arm and swung her around she near bit the tip of her tongue. He shook her twice then shoved her against the wall, Angel swung her fist at him and kicked out one of her legs and he replied by swinging his hand. Losal and Eldass ran up and quickly separated her father from her, that was when TazirVile walked up, he did not look happy.

"Kohl!" TazirVile yelled.

"Right away, sir." Kohl, a green-skinned Goblin with warts on his face and black eyes wearing a white tuxedo ran up, he knew what TazirVile was going to tell him. "Come, Mistress."

Kohl led Angel and Eshal back to the table then turned and went back to help his master. Angel finished her lunch in silence then left and went to a room that she had found while exploring one day. She viewed the bar in TazirVile's house as a "male only" room while the room she was going to she viewed as "everyone's room". She went down the hallway that had a black rug with fang designs on the edges and a dripping rose design in the center running down its full length then turned at and entered a room that had no door. TazirVile had a gaming room in his house, as shocking as that had been she had had to shake her head, exit then re-enter the room to be sure that she wasn't seeing things. There were pinball machines, a pool and air hockey table, a game that looked similar to one of those electrical football systems on Earth, a table was set up with play money and a board game similar to Monopoly and several dance systems. She went straight to the pool table and started playing.

"Vile, what's your problem?" Irka asked her son when she passed him in the hallway after everyone had dispersed after lunch.

"Mother!" Vile grabbed Irka's hand then placed his hand on her stomach. "Hello, brother."

"What's your problem, son?" Irka asked again. "With Angel."

"She's being spoiled rotten, has no respect still and has let her figure go." Master Vile replied.

"Vile!" Irka slapped her son across the face hard. "Angel is pregnant with your grandchild! I am pregnant with your brother! To say she's let herself go is also saying I have let myself go."

"No, no! Nothing of the sort, mother you look fine." Master Vile replied, he shook his head hard. "Angel, though... she's heavier this time, will be harder to lose the weight and Tazir is keeping her all to himself."

"Tazzy happens to be taking excellent care of Angel and she is very happy." Irka said. "Is that the problem with you? You've let jealousy take over?"

"No jealousy involved, Mother." Master Vile answered his mother. "Angel's my daughter, she's also my mate and she's the mother of our child."

"And she's having another, nothing wrong with that. She's his mate as well. He's entitled to having babies with her." Irka added.

"Rita and Rito's offspring, when they decide to have any that is, are my grandchildren." Master Vile said lowly. "Angel's are not, I'll not accept any child of hers that isn't by me as a grandchild."

"Vile!"

Angel stayed away from her father for the rest of the day, she stayed mostly in Bile's bedroom chamber then when she heard her father coming down the hall she placed Bile in his crib then left the room. She went down the hallway and turned, she stopped and leaned against the banister when the baby kicked, the staircase that went up to the third floor was directly ahead of her and her father was obviously heading up to his assigned bedroom chamber to retire for the night. He stopped when he got to her, turned then pressed his body up against hers. He had done this when she had been pregnant with Bile as well, he hadn't leaned against her as a way of comfort, it was a way of his to rub his hands and body up against hers. That was what he was doing now, he had one of his hands up underneath her left breast and was pushing the other between her legs hard. She pushed against him then turned and pushed him away.

"My chamber is upstairs if you feel a need for me." he said as he walked away.

Angel went straight to TazirVile's bedroom chamber, she changed into a purple gown then slid under the sheets. TazirVile was just walking out of his walk-in bathroom, he was wearing just a pair of dark gray briefs, nothing else. When he saw her he walked over, she playfully hid under the blanket and sheets, she peeked out from them from time to time before pulling them over her fully. TazirVile clapped his hands, plunging the room into total darkness, then slid under the covers. He reached over and slowly pulled the blanket and sheets away from her top half. He placed his hand on her stomach then ran his hand up to her chest. She pulled back when the suction-cups on the tips of his fingers brushed up against one of her nipples which was poking up from underneath her gown.

"Look a bit mousy, my love." TazirVile said. "what's wrong?"

"Mousy?" Angel repeated the word.

"Nervous."

"Just had an encounter with my father," Angel replied, she rolled over. "that's all."

"What he do this time?" TazirVile started rubbing her shoulders. "Tell me or face my telepathic demitasse."

"Telepathic demitasse?" Angel started laughing, she knew that he was talking about the suction-cups on his fingertips.

"Yeah baby, my telepathic demitasse will get my answers and will get you very happy at the same time." TazirVile whispered in her ear. "What did meanie do this time?"

"He advanced on me." Angel replied.

"Say again?" TazirVile blinked his eyes.

Angel explained how her father had been when she had been pregnant with Bile, pressing his body against hers, pressing his hands against her parts hard and rubbing her areas roughly, TazirVile was silent for a short while after she told him that her father had done that ten minutes before and had said for her to come up to his chamber if she had a need for him. After a few minutes he sighed, got up from the bed and went to his bathroom. Angel remained on her side, she figured he was going to bring something into the room and give her some comfort or something of that sort. When he sat down on the bed she rolled over to face him. He had an orange-colored, medium-sized bottle with a dispenser pump in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah baby, you know what this is don't you?" TazirVile ran his fingers in a circular motion on her hip.

"Your special Citrus." Angel said, she then giggled.

"Romantique Agrumes," TazirVile continued running his fingers over her hip in a circular motion. "for that extra special someone to up those romantic moments."

"Chose bete," Angel giggled.

"Want a little of my special stuff, baby?" TazirVile said, he leaned down and started kissing the side of her head. "Special stuff... for a special woman."

She had experienced several nights of having TazirVile doing this, she was right use to it and she knew he was only trying to both comfort and show her that he was not her father, if she would have said no he would have gone back to his bathroom, put the bottle away then come back and slide back into bed with her. She nodded her head and he rolled her over onto her back. He lifted her gown up, pulled her panties down slowly then he spread her legs out wide. She jumped slightly when he squeezed a little of the stuff in the bottle between her legs then she dropped down to the bed. TazirVile had a thin, pink tongue and he knew well how to use it. After the Romantique Agrumes was applied he went down and started licking her, she moaned as he flicked his tongue gently against her clit, pulling it up lightly then she gasped when he started licking her clit from side to side. Romantique Agrumes was a sort of tasting gel which was typically applied to the partners preferred area, TazirVile had several flavors but he liked the Citrus one best. He applied several small squeezings of the gel on her after the first squeezing, afterwards going down to lick her sweetly, before he stopped. He gave her private area a kiss then he sat upright.

"Hah, you do know how to use that tongue of yours!" Angel said after he had finished.

"All yours, my special Peach." TazirVile went back to his bathroom, placed the Romantique Agrumes back in its cabinet then returned and slid back into bed beside her. "Sleep in my arms, my Wife."

The next few days were pleasant, nothing was said that sparked up any fights between Master Vile and her and she was starting to calm down. The first week of TazirVile's family being in his mansion went by quickly and by the second week she was calm enough to walk in and say hello to her great-grandfather who she found in the kitchen getting a drink. She was still a bit nervous about DuruVile Surfeit, who was ShaamVile's only son through his second mistress, Egla Shaar. DuruVile was a tall man, standing six-foot three inches in height and there was not a hint of his age showing at all in his body or face. He had a hard, experienced look on his face, even his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils showed his experience. The left side of his head was silver while the right was black, his elongated ears ran the full length of his shoulders and were a silver color with black Tiger-like stripes. He was wearing a wine red double-breasted tuxedo style Gothic jacket with a white shirt underneath and wine red pants that had buttons going around in an unfinished square around the groin region, there were wine red boots on his feet. A gold chain hung from the left ear, it had a silver ball on the end, he had gotten this from his father after he had graduated Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. When she walked up and said hello he turned slowly and looked at her, that made her stop short.

"Well now, miss quiet finally found her tongue." DuruVile said, he placed his glass on the counter-top and walked over to her. "What is this here, a grandson or granddaughter?"

"Not sure, we're waiting until birth to find that out." Angel replied.

"Shaa!" DuruVile had placed his hand on her stomach then had ripped it back as if her stomach was scolding hot. "I've gone through thirteen of these, by way of movement I say it's a grandson."

"Might be a granddaughter." Angel said.

"Nonsense!" DuruVile exclaimed, he turned and grabbed his drink hen exited the kitchen. "Girls don't move around that much in the womb!"

It wasn't very hard to understand her great-grandfather, he had been married a total of six times, had remarried his second wife who had bore him his first surviving son, and had two son's out of thirteen children. To DuruVile Surfeit, son's were everything while he didn't hold value of daughter's very high. Angel went and opened the refrigerator, she reached in and grabbed a small grape-vine then closed the door. The kitchen was lit up by a bright white light that was set up in a square on the ceiling. The floor underneath her feet was metal but it wasn't cold, it was warm and had a silver shine to it, the ceiling above was the same color, the walls were white with a blue line that slashed down every five inches. There was an island in the kitchen that went around in an elbow, the surface was black marble while the cabinet underneath was cherry wood. There were tall dark stools on one side. The cabinets around the kitchen housed many containers, some that had long toothpicks in them and others were cooking utensils. There was a cutting board on the surface of the cabinet nearest the refrigerator, with was a deep shiny silver and had an ice maker in the front, and a rack of knives sat next to it. There was a cutting board on the surface of the cabinet nearest the refrigerator, with was a deep shiny silver and had an ice maker in the front, and a rack of knives sat next to it. A case sat near the wall that had plates, bowls, trays and other eating vessels on one shelf with the shelf underneath having a large spice rack on it, when her eyes cleared more she saw that the cabinets of the case had been taken out, replaced with holders for candy and cereal. On the other side of the kitchen sat three stoves, one that hard large burners that she guessed her great-uncle either used or had his staff use when he hunted and brought back venison, the one beside it had normal burners and the one on the other side of the stove that had large burners had no burners, this was a large, three slot, oven, one of the largest ovens she'd ever seen. Just as she sat down at the island DuruVile, with her father walking in step with him, came in.

"More weight?" Master Vile said, he took the grape vine and went to the fridge.

"I happen to be pregnant and hungry, dad." Angel glared at his back.

"Wait until mealtime to take care of your hunger." Master Vile said as he put the grape vine back in the bowl that the rest of the grapes were in. "Don't hurt to lose a pound or two before you head off to pop it out."

"Boy! Show some sort of reservation will you!" DuruVile snapped. "You can have all the insulting pleasure after she's had my grandchild."

"Thanks for the help, Duru." Angel rolled her eyes, DuruVile could be a mean son-of-a bitch sometimes.

"Granpappy!" DuruVile grabbed her arm then quickly released her. "To you, I am granpappy. Only one allowed of you bunch to use my name is the spouse's and my father."

"Yeah, be careful of who you grab." Angel walked away from DuruVile. "Near severed the placenta the last time you grabbed me."

"Watch yourself, Girl!" DuruVile snapped. "I don't have to grab you, I can just as easily reach over and smack you."

Angel left the kitchen and went down the hallway, when she turned she found herself face to face with her older half-sister who had just woke up. Rita Repulsa was fourteen thousand fifty-two years old but she looked none of her age. She had a pretty, lightly tanned face that was covered in heavy make-up, she had a nose that looked like her and Angel's father's and brown eyes. She had purple lipstick on her lips, purple eyeshadow on her eyelids and eyeliner around her eyes and mascara on her eyelashes. Her hair was a light shiny gray and was held up by orange ribbons in two twin cones, her hair being held up in that fashion made her look like she had horns. She was wearing a brown dress with gold embroidery around the lower arms and skirt, she had on a flexible armor-like Madonna cone bra which was bronze in color, it was connected to the dark brown neck frill that had light gold triangular designs on it, blue feathers poked out all around the frill. Rita's hair was being held out of her face by a black band that had gold swirls on it, a ruby was in the middle, running down from the band was a light gray braided outer face adornment. She had long, purple colored fingernails.

"Brat!" Rita spat. "Carrying ill-spore, disrespecting our father and..."

"Good morning to you as well." Angel walked around then away from her older half-sister.

She had planned on going to the library but after she met up with her older half-brother she changed that idea. It seemed to be a morning to be meeting cranky family members who thought they knew it all. Rito Revolto, when he saw her, grabbed her arm, swung her around then shoved her against the wall hard. She gasped out then grabbed her stomach, Rito glared at her. Rito looked like their grandmother, Irka, only he was very masculine in build, in fact if one was to see Rito and Irka together they would think the pair mother and son. He had a fully skeletal body, no flesh at all on him. One side of his body was camouflaged while the other was white, he had a helmet on his head which matched the colors of his body, the right side being white while the left was camouflaged, this was not a part of his outfit, he had been born with the helmet on. His teeth were slightly rotted, he had no eyes. He had a belt around his waist from which small skulls hung from, green bands were around his wrists. He was three thousand and two years old.

"Cheater!" Rito spat.

"Good morning to you as well!" Angel gasped. "What, is everyone trying to make something happen to my second child or are you just out to get me?"

"Out to get you," Rito sniffed. "you hurt pop right bad you know? Taking off with Uncle Tazir, having his child, disrespecting him..."

"He disrespects me!"

Ulok and his twin brother, Olok, were just walking down the hallway when they heard the fighting, they had just to hear Angel's voice to know that someone was starting something up with her. Ulok and Olok both had blue skin, warts on their cheeks and large brown eyes, Olok's nose was crooked while Ulok's was straight. Both were wearing brown tuxedos. When they heard the fighting they started running down the hallway, both men gasped then ran over and separated Rito from Angel, the former had Angel by her arms and was slamming her against the wall. When they were separated, Angel ran up the stairs to TazirVile's bedroom chamber. She stayed up in the room for a short while before exiting. She didn't feel safe anymore, with her father and his family in the mansion things had turned upside down. Angel went to the employee's lounge and joined the Goblins that were in there.

TazirVile was rather good with his staff and they held him in good view and respect, half of his staff even lived in his mansion with him, their quarters had been built on the basement level which really wasn't a basement but was a part of the house. The room she was in had been built specifically for his staff, a place that they could go to to relax after a tumultuous day of way. There were several lounge chairs, all dark green with light green floral designs. The floor was a soft dark green, the walls were a cherry red in color and the ceiling above matched. The bar in the far back of the room was a solid slab of stone, nicely smoothed and polished, and it had several bar stools that were full wood, the stools were connected to the floor. The wall behind the bar had bottles of wine, Whiskey and champagne, there was a small refrigerator and off to the far side of the bar was a silver chrome water dispenser that had a bubbly crystal blue water in it, small white plastic cups hung on the cup holder and there was a screen to watch what was going on outside, another screen which they could catch the latest shows, whether it be sports or otherwise.

"You alright, Mistress Angel?" Zshon asked, he handed her a glass of water from the fountain which she took.

"Yes, thank you." Angel replied.

"Master Tazir has your father and his oldest son in his study now," Zshon said. "He's claiming strikes now. You're father is on strike two."

"Strikes? As in baseball?" Angel looked up.

"In a way yes," Zshon replied. "they get five strikes and they leave."

Zshon was a green-skinned Goblin that had a large nose, large warts on his face and he had yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants, around his waist was a thick red wrap, on his feet were brown shoes. Zshon's jacket was hanging from a hook. Zshon was Eldass' son, Eldass had walked into TazirVile's study one day and had asked him if he could employee three of his son's and one of his daughter's into his staff. TazirVile had checked into the credentials at the local school which taught one to be a butler or a maid, had checked their grades and all then had gone and hired all without any further word or even an interview. Zshon had been one of them hired son's. Angel stayed with the Goblin staff for a short hour then left and went to her son.

Bile was her pride and joy, her first child and regardless of half of his genetic background, she loved him greatly. TazirVile had taken him on as a sort of step-son, but he was careful to not say such a word in front of her or her father, she had heard him slip up several times on the phone with Cheshire, who was his step-father and who he called stepper. Angel noticed that Bile had spit up on himself prior to her arrival in his baby chamber and decided to give him a bath. Bile looked like his father quite a lot, he had elongated ears that went half the length of his shoulders that were dark green with light green Tiger-like stripes. The left side of his face and body was dark yellow while the right side of his face and body was dark green. Her father was half skeletal in appearance and Bile had inherited some of that. His left shoulder was skeletal in form as was his left elbow on down to his wrist and both of his knees were also skeletal, the rest of him was flesh formed. He had glowing yellow-green eyes, when he had been born he had been sixteen and a half inches long, he was now eighteen inches and getting heavy, he was only nine months old but he wouldn't be rolling over for a while yet, and he wouldn't be walking for another, she guessed, seven to a hundred years. Angel dressed Bile in a pair of brown pants and a white shirt, she laughed inside when she thought of her father wearing such attire, the attire didn't seem to fit her son at all.

"I had you at seven months and two weeks," Angel said as she sat down in the rocking chair in his bedroom chamber and started rocking with him in her arms. "looks like your brother... or sister will be a bit later in arrival."

"Brother eh?"

Angel looked up sharply, she hadn't expected anyone to walk in and she wasn't expecting for Lord Zedd to speak either. He and she hadn't had a chance to really get to know each other, he was her older half-sister's, Rita's, husband and they did seem to have a good relationship going. Lord Zedd was a red, muscular, being who did not wear clothing, he had chrome all over his body, there was clear tubing running from the chrome on his chest down his arms and legs and he had a chrome face, his brain was out in the open. He carried a silver chrome staff that had a Z on the end.

"So that's what you're carrying?" Lord Zedd said as he walked into the room. "A boy."

"Or a girl." Angel replied. "I don't know."

"I'm told that women have a sixth sense as to what they are carrying." Lord Zedd said. "Also am told that the bigger the belly, the better chance the baby is a boy."

"Not always true, though." Angel replied.

"You was pretty big when you had that thing there." Rita stepped up beside her husband. "Pretty fat now, I don't see you losing the weight this time as fast."

"Exercise and breast-feeding helped me in losing the baby weight after Bile was born." Angel snorted. "I'll do the same with this one."

"Not if daddy has anything to say of it."

Rita was Master Vile's princess, she was very close to him and he treated her as his favorite although he did try to be supportive of Rito, who tended to be rather stupid. Angel wondered why their father couldn't be the same for her, was it because she had conceived for a different man or was it because her father only cared for her for the body and uterus? Master Vile had been married twice, his first marriage had produced two surviving children but he had had four total with his first wife, Scordida had been her name, but two of them children had been miscarried and Scordida had passed away after giving birth to Rito. His second wife, Ursaline, he had divorced after finding out that she had been unfaithful in their marriage and then he had mated with her mother, Helen of Earth, around three or four hundred years after his had divorced her, Angel had been conceived only after her mother's daughter, Bathilda of Greece, had born born and reached nineteen years of age. Angel's fraternal twin sister had birthed and raised Angel for twenty-two years, she had been a slow maturing child, having taken twenty-two years before she even looked eleven years old and by that time she had already been kicked out by her sister after she had sparked the local priests in the village nearby into casting her and her sister away from the village because she had been evoked into using her elemental powers by the local kids. All throughout her childhood, Angel had been called a Demon Child, even her sister had called her this. After her sister and her husband left Bile's baby chamber, Angel placed Bile in his crib then went up to the third level. She went down the hallway then stopped at her father's assigned bedroom chamber's door and knocked, her father answered the door a few seconds later.

"About time you go over yourself and came up to see me." Master Vile said, he held the door open.

Her father was wearing a light gray robe with a Leopard-marking sash fully covering his shoulders, it was tied in the front. The belt around his waist was black, and was studded with precious gems, he had black shoes on and there were three rings on his finger. One was a brown diamond ring that was held in a claw, the second ring had a thick silver band with ruby and sapphire gems along that band while the third was a full silver skull with gold fangs and ruby eyes. Angel walked into the room and he closed the door behind her, that made her nervous. She went to a chair that was in the room and sat down in it, her father went and sat on the bed. He stared at her in a hungry fashion which made Angel think that coming to speak to him was a mistake.

Her father's assigned bedroom chamber was all black except for the beds pillows. The bed was one made for one person, the headboard was up against the side of the bed instead of the front and was a deep black with a wizard's face and beard on the top. The sheets and blanket were as black as night. The pillow looked odd in the room, they had peach colored, satin cases. There was a full black and very polished couch, that had peach colored, satin, pillows on it, and chair in the room, a pitch black dresser and bedside table with a black table lamp and shade and clock on the surface, there was a black table that had a glass top in front of the couch and chair. The carpet was black while the walls and ceiling were dark gray. There was an all black chandelier hanging down from the ceiling that held tan-colored candles, a skull hung down from the center of the chandelier. Above the dresser hung a skull that looked to at one time belonged to a Bovine. There were black curtains pulled back by a black string over the two windows and a mirror that had a black frame around it was on the left wall.

"We need to talk." Angel said.

"I'm all ears." Master Vile replied.

"You do know that what I am carrying is your grandchild, right?" Angel asked. "Yours and Duru's."

"My grandfather's, not mine." Master Vile said, he leaned back against the bed.

"And yours."

"You look right uncomfortable over there," Master Vile looked at her, then ran his hand over a spot on the bed. "come over and relax some."

"I'm good, thank you." Angel said.

"Don't look it to me," Master Vile sat up straight. "the extra weight has made you uncomfortable."

"I'm pregnant."

"Unfortunately."

"Can you at least show a little resolve while your here?" Angel pleaded. "I'm pregnant and with your grandchild to boot."

"I don't recall you being this expectant when you was with Bile." Master Vile said. "If I recall, you didn't want him. That hurt quite a lot and not to mention you took off with him and I never got to see him being born. That hurt worse."

"Can't we start on a new page here?" Angel asked. "I'm sorry I ran off and you missed seeing your son being born but this is, I guess, a sort of make-up for it."

"This is no and will never be a make-up for you running off, taking our child and making me and my family chase after you." Master Vile said angrily. "And no, I'm not calling that thing in you my grandchild nor will the papers be allowed to call it as such."

"This is your grandchild!" Angel yelled. "Your granddaughter or grandson! Your fir-..."

Even before her father stood she had and even before he lunged at her she knew there was no way he'd accept the child as his grand-get. Master Vile grabbed her arm, pulled her around then kissed her roughly. He picked her up then threw her on the bed and climbed on top, Angel screamed and kicked her leg up, her father's golden-yellow eyes which were not hidden behind his blue-tinted glasses were glowing brilliantly. Master Vile grabbed her top and ripped it down then dropped and grabbed the nape of her neck in his mouth, he had fangs on both his upper and lower teeth and just as they both punctured her skin she kicked her leg up into his groin. He yelled out, tore himself back and she rolled out from under him, she had just gotten to her feet when he grabbed her from behind. He thrust his hand into her dark gray slacks and started toying with her just when the door was suddenly swung open. He released her just as his father walked into the room.

"I swear I want you out of this house and out of my life!" Angel yelled at her father after she had ran to the door. "No good, rotten, horrible man! I'm glad you're not accepting this child as one of your grand-get because I sure as hell am not letting you come within a cunt-hair of him or her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Master Vile's father nor TazirVile got a chance to confront him about his rough advancement of Angel, TazirVile found himself busy consoling Angel would was very upset and before KurukVile could start-up on his son ShaamVile walked into his chamber. ShaamVile Surfeit grabbed Angel's father and shoved him down the hallway, down to the second level then practically pulled him out the back door by the shoulder of his robe. Master Vile got the shit beat out of him for throwing Angel around and biting her on the neck, when she saw him a few days later he had a very black eye and a bandage on his cheek. TazirVile had tended her well, he had fixed the two puncture marks on her neck then had taken her to the pool area for a relaxing swim which he joined in on. Angel voiced that she wanted her father out of the mansion and TazirVile did agree that he also wanted him out but, in the end after a few days things cleared up and Master Vile remained, much to her great chagrin.

The two weeks that followed of TazirVile's family being in his mansion went smoother, Master Vile calmed down and was starting to joke around and even DuruVile was joining in on the joking. This made Angel's nerves drop some, she figured that maybe her father had acted the way he had was because she had another man's baby in her other than his and he felt both jealousy and offense over it. Irka reached the seventh month and two-week period of her pregnancy just as Angel reached her eighth month mark. TazirVile continued pampering her as he had before his family had arrived and she noticed that KurukVile was doing the same with Irka. TazirVile made sure to not pamper her in front of her father but she knew that her father noticed, she had heard him several times talking about it to his brother. Angel and Irka found themselves, along with the other women in the house, in the main pool the night after Irka had had a scare that had lit the house up like a firecracker.

"How you doing, mom?" Dara Dara asked when she swam up to Irka.

"Very relaxed and calm." Irka replied.

"Scared me last night," Dara Dara said. "all of us."

"I know, scared even myself." Irka replied. "Baruk really had me thinking it was time."

"Trying to follow in the footsteps of his father," Cyla called from the other end of the pool. "showing he'll be a good one when he gets to an adult."

"You stay a child for a while now, Baruk." Irka said to her stomach.

"He going to have a little brother or sister afterwards?" Ashaklar asked.

"Kuruk and I have already decided to drop the pills and all that," Irka replied. "we'll be having many more after Baruk."

"How about your over there!" Cyla yelled at Angel who was leaning up uncomfortably against the railing that ran into the pool. "How you doing?"

Angel couldn't answer, she was too uncomfortable to answer what her great-grandmother had just asked her. For the past hour she had been feeling not right, as if something had started rolling and kicking at the same time in her stomach. The pool area in TazirVile's house was very beautiful. The pool area had two pools in it, the larger one that she and the women were in and the kiddie pool that was a short distance away that had kiddie toys in it, that pool had been built for Eshal, and for other subsequent offspring that TazirVile had. The pool she and the other women were in was the larger pool, it stretched all the way back to the far side of the room and the water was purple in color. There was a diving board near her and on the far end of the pool there was a set of three built in one, the taller one went up high with the two others placed some feet below to make a medium height and short height distance jump. There was a spiraling slide to the side, water drained from the slide into the pool. The floor of the pool was light blue, it had bubbles on it, the walls of the pool were smooth and of the same color. The flooring around the pool was a dark blue with dripping rose designs on it, the walls in the room were a lighter shade of dark blue with spiderweb designs. The ceiling was dark blue and had a pebbled design to it.

"Angel?" Cyla swam up. "You alright?" when Angel shook her head Cyla started getting worried. "What's wrong?"

Cyla and TazirVile could very well be mistaken for mother and son but they were not related at all. Cyla stood six feet tall and much of that height was made up by her legs. She had a light blue face and body and she had beady blue eyes. Normally, she'd be wearing red make-up on her lips, eyes and cheeks but since she had decided to go to the pool she had taken all the make-up off. She had red hair that was wavy, a few strands of it had been dyed purple around fifteen thousand years ago. Despite being two hundred and five thousand, ninety-six years of age she looked great, she was wearing a red two piece bathing suit. When Angel just continued shaking her head and wouldn't say what was wrong with her Cyla started yelling for TazirVile. He shoved the wooden mahogany doors that had a T and Z on them in bright, silver letters open then ran to Angel and scooped her up. He rushed her to the medical chamber without saying a word.

"Was it born?" Master Vile ran up, he had been outside when he had heard that Angel had been rushed to the medical chamber in his uncle's mansion and had been the last to come inside.

"Another false labor." KurukVile replied, he was sitting, looking very flustered on a bench outside the medical chamber.

"What's wrong with you?" Master Vile stood five feet from his father, he was treating his father like he had a disease.

"If you haven't noticed, Young Man," KurukVile looked up at his son. "there are two pregnant women in this house. Your mother, my wife, and Angel, your daughter and my granddaughter."

"Getting cold feet already?" Master Vile laughed. "Looking forward to seeing my baby brother."

"I'm looking forward to holding both my first great-grandchild and my first son in thousands of years." KurukVile stood up. "Start having a better attitude here, right now Son! You was invited to enjoy the moment of your first grandchild being born, if you're not going to enjoy it then leave."

Angel had gone through false labor, the same as her grandmother, Irka, had gone through the night before. The baby had been checked to be perfectly fine and she had been carried up to TazirVile's bedroom chamber, TazirVile had bathed her then had placed her naked under the covers on his bed. He went back and forth from someplace in his mansion to his bedroom chamber, checking on her every half hour. When Eldass walked in to do a double check she asked if he could bring her a gown from the dresser which he went and retrieved for her. She next asked for Eshal and Bile, he brought them in a few minutes later then sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Dit me siser?" EshalVile placed the side of her head on Angel's stomach.

"Or brother." Angel replied.

"Uh uh! Siser!" EshalVile exclaimed. "She move an' I hurd her sing!"

"Might be a brother singing in there." Angel said.

"Uh uh! Daddy an' mammy has siser!"

"Brings back memories when my wife, Aboshi, had Zshon and Saplina." Eldass chuckled. "Very happy time."

"Pardon for me asking, but how many have you and Aboshi had again?" Angel asked.

"Nine with two more on the way." Eldass replied.

"Do me a favor, if I go over four sedate Tazir and do a transplant." Angel lowered her eyelid in a wink.

"Autsch!" Eldass cringed. "Why do such a thing to such a nice, respectful man?"

"Good question, then sedate and do a transplant on my father."

"That I can do."

Angel and Irka were both placed on bed rest for a few days, neither were allowed so much as a foot out of the bed, KurukVile stayed with his wife and even carried her to the adjacent bathroom when she had a need to use it, which was a lot. TazirVile found himself with an overly emotional Angel, he stayed with her at all times and Eshal and Bile came and went during that time. Master Vile payed no attention or gave any hint of caring towards Angel, but he was plenty worried about his mother. After four days of bed rest both Angel and Irka were feeling rather stir crazy, TazirVile decided to give Angel some money and send her out to have a little spending fun, Irka went along with as did KurukVile, DuruVile, Cyla and ShaamVile, when Master Vile found out that Angel was headed out to the nearest town he flagged the nicely polished, black Model T limousine type mobile that Eldass was driving, he opened the door and slid in right beside Angel. The second he was beside her she felt a dread fall over her.

The nearest town was about fifty miles away, pretty far from TazirVile's mansion, but it seemed a longer distance because no one spoke a word. Even Eldass, who Angel caught glancing up at the rearview mirror several times, seemed to of noticed the deep quiet in the vehicle. The town that he took them to was called Stavinglosh and it was a right big town, TazirVile had personally taken her to this town himself several times for their romantic outings and for his spoiling moments, she only knew that the cities were five times as big because TazirVile had taken her to Gloshing City twice, that one had been a jaw-dropper for her, she had no idea a city could be as big as Gloshing City was. Stavinglosh had three theaters, over fifty restaurants, many clothing, toy, jewelry and food stores and three libraries, also it had a baseball park, two separate parks and two large gyms. Eldass drove into the parking lot next to a white stone building which was the start of the shops that ran down the full reach of the street then got out of the vehicle and walked around to the back door. He held his hand out for Angel when it was her turn to get out of the vehicle, she was slow in getting out because she was still in disbelief of the vehicles interior.

The Model T limousine style vehicle that was owned by TazirVile was spacious inside, it had a soft red rug on the floor and red velvet on the sides. There was a compartment in the front seats where several glasses were held, a bottle of either wine, champagne or brandy hung by its neck near the glasses. Once out of the vehicle Angel stretched her cramped muscles, while doing so she noticed that everyone had already started off, everyone except her father who was glaring at her. She felt uncomfortable but she dismissed it, she thought that it was merely because Eldass had held his hand out for her to grab. She started off in the same direction everyone else was going, her father walked silently at her side. Irka stopped after reaching the front of the parking lot and KurukVile scooped her up. Master Vile offered not to do the same when she slowed down after reaching the group. KurukVile, with Irka in his arms, and DuruVile and Cyla went off to a clothing store while Angel, ShaamVile and Master Vile crossed the street to a jewelry store. Master Vile started it immediately after she had entered and started looking at the jewelry on the racks.

"Don't even think about it." Master Vile tapped her on the elbow to gain her attention. "Spoiled enough."

"Dad!" Angel looked back and forth quickly then leaned in towards him. "Not in the building!"

"Just do your browsing then lets leave." Master Vile turned her around sharply then pushed her forward. "No buying though."

It was like that throughout the time she was in Stavinglosh, she bought a necklace which her father said would make her look like a two-bit whore and a dress which he said if he saw her wearing he'd tear in pieces. Angel had enough to go to two more jewelry stores and she was actually wanting to go to her favorite called Shaglosh but with the way her father was acting she decided to head back to the vehicle and wait for everyone else to come back. ShaamVile had glared at her father several times and had pulled him to the side, she had heard him say for her father to cool it three times which her father replied with a make me. On the way back Angel received three separate whistles, three men, three minutes apart, that had been walking by had whistled and stopped to look at her. That had gotten her father to grab her arm and shove her forward, he had turned back and shouted at the men to move along and keep their eyes in front of them and away from her. That had shredded Angel's last nerve, she turned on her father and shoved him hard.

"What is your fucking problem!" Angel demanded. "You so ate up with jealousy that you cannot have a good time or show anyone any compassion?"

"Watch your language and how dare you touch me!" Master Vile exclaimed, he slapped her hard on the elbow. "I won't be having a whore touching me."

"You're the whore not me!" Angel yelled. "A non-caring, conceited, two-bit lying bastard whore!"

Shopping had been rather pleasant for KurukVile and his wife, he wasn't very fond of shopping, he was a man and liked to just head in, browse and find and buy then head out. He had bought three necklaces, a bracelet and a gown for his wife and was on the way out of the store when he saw a ring of people to the side. He placed Irka down and asked his father to watch her like a hawk then he went to see what was going on. He elbowed past three men just as he heard his granddaughter yell out in a pained shock and his grandfather yelling out in anger. He pushed the last two men out of his way then ran at his son who was standing over his granddaughter who was on the ground, tears streaming down her face with both cheeks a rosy red color. He had just to see her cheeks to know what had happened, his son had done a slapping routine on her and he had just to see his grandfather swing his fist to know that his oldest son had started something he shouldn't. KurukVile went over, grabbed Angel's bags then helped her to her feet.

"You think you're so tough to be hitting on a pregnant woman who has done nothing wrong but live a life that her husband has given her?" ShaamVile was saying. "This child here is pregnant, is eight months, she's happy and..."

"That child is my daughter-mate you dolt!" Master Vile shouted. "She'll do as I say! She'll wear, shop, speak and eat what I say she can and if not she'll be punished just like she just was."

"She is carrying your grandchild and how dare you call me a derogatory name! I am your great-grandfather, you will treat me with respect!" ShaamVile shouted.

"That is no grandchild of mine in her." Master Vile spat.

"You hot-bellied, dreich, feartie, pap!" ShaamVile roared. "I could care less if you're of my blood or not, when this child here is concerned you will leave her alone and..."

"Make me asshole!" Master Vile roared. "I can give peanuts for the kid in her, I prefer if it was ripped out and my own was in her! She carries ill-blood in that womb of hers, ill-genes! An ill-spore of a weak, underling of a man that I call my uncle!"

"She has your grandchild in her," KurukVile spoke up. "shape up will you or you can just leave."

"I suppose you're going to make me?" Master Vile snorted.

"I am your father, or did you forget that?" KurukVile yelled. "I can just as easily put you in your place at a hundred thousand, six hundred and fifty as I did when you was under a thousand!"

"Prove it Old Man!" Master Vile shouted. "Bring your wrinkled assed, shriveled up cock over and do so! Call my mother over with a body bag afterwards."

"You're a big jerk!" Angel yelled, she leaped down from KurukVile's arms. "You're the one with the shriveled up cock! Your head has grown too big, your jealousy has swelled in you and your..."

"You silent!" Master Vile pointed at Angel. "I won't have a pampered, spoiled to death whore speaking to me."

"You're the whore!" Angel screamed.

"No you are!" Master Vile walked over and stood an inch from her. "A big, fat, spoiled, ill-tempered whore!"

"How dare you!" Angel screamed, she swung her fist and hit him in the jaw.

"How dare you let yourself get so low in the hierarchy!" Master Vile shouted in her face.

KurukVile started fighting with his son and that was when the ring around then grew tighter and fuller, Angel felt her baby kick out several times and she tried to calm herself but with her father shouting at her, calling her a whore and a slut, telling her she had lost her looks and gone ugly, had gone fat and idiotic woman, she found that hard. After her father jabbed his finger at her and yelled, for all to hear that he had plans to take her and his son away from the planet, give her a memory vanishing potion which would make her forget all about the planet and her unborn child and punish her dearly she couldn't take it anymore. She shoved away from her great-grandfather who had been holding her and ran through the ring of people around her who had opened up to let her past. Irka, Cyla and DuruVile all yelled when she ran past crying but she didn't stop. She ran to the parking lot, when Eldass saw her in her state he leaped out of the vehicle, held the door open then closed it when she leaped into the back. He got into the drivers seat and started the engine then grabbed the radio from the dash.

"Eldass coming in, anyone at command?" he said into the radio.

"I swear I want him gone!" Angel cried. "I want him out of my life! I don't want to see, hear or have anything more to do with him!"

"Eldass, what's going on?" Kohl's voice came through the radio.

"Send in another car for Kuruk, Irka, Shaam, Duru and Cyla will you." Eldass spoke into the radio. "Vile's started another of his rackets, Mistress Angel is right upset." Eldass pushed the gearshift into drive then started driving out of the parking lot, there was still a ring of people around KurukVile, ShaamVile and Master Vile. "I'm heading back with Mistress Angel now."

"Losal just ran off to the garage, he's heading to take your place now." Kohl replied.

The drive back was silent except for Angel's sobbing, she was slumped over the back seat crying her eyes out, Eldass would periodically look back to see if she was alright but he stayed silent. He had had a feeling that Master Vile would have started something and he had started to say no in the man joining in but he didn't want his job jeopardized so he had said yes and had said nothing when Master Vile had slid in beside Angel. He had noticed that a cloud had formed over Angel's face, she had been excited and happy when he had started off but when her father had gotten into the car she had become saddened. After an hour of driving, Eldass reached down into the dashboard cover and took out a tissue box and a bottle of water, he handed them back to Angel who took them. Losal drove past a few minutes later in a similar car to the one that he was driving only it was dark purple instead of black. After two hours of driving, Eldass drove through the gate of his employer's house and up to the garage. TazirVile flagged him down and quickly opened the door, Angel leaped out the second she saw him.

"I thought the entire time you was gone that he was here just keeping a low profile," TazirVile said an hour later. "if I would have known he had gone out to flag the vehicle down and join in I would have called you back at once."

"Come off it, you know as well as I do that you would have not done such a thing!" Angel exclaimed. "Just the same as inviting him here and doing that damn strike system with him."

"Honey, I'm telling you the truth," TazirVile replied in shock. "I had no idea he was with you."

"I was gone an hour and a half, what did you do while thinking he was here?" Angel demanded. "Sit and twiddle your thumbs? You could have radioed in and asked!"

"The thought did cross my mind." TazirVile admitted.

"Get out of my face!" Angel waved TazirVile off. "You're just as bad as my father!"

"What!"

"You heard me!" Angel yelled. "You invite him here without asking me first, let him walk around like he owns the damn place then think it's perfectly normal about the way he has been acting! What is it going to take for you to see he's no good and not needed or wanted here? Our child being lost or taken like he says he's going to do?"

"Vile is not taking you or our child anywhere off of this planet!"

He had whisked her off to his bedroom chamber and she had jumped out of his arms, a fierce fight had sparked up immediately. KurukVile, Irka, ShaamVile, DuruVile and Cyla returned an hour later and the fighting was still happening, they could hear it while in the foyer and it plain made KurukVile, Irka and ShaamVile angry, DuruVile and his wife were both confused, they had not been told what had happened. Master Vile had been left at the parking lot, he teleported in a few minutes later and practically forced himself into the mansion, when he heard the fighting he smiled sickly then went up to his room. KurukVile and his wife went up to their bedroom chamber, Irka prevented her husband from doing a spell so that they wouldn't be able to hear the fighting.

"Baby if I would have known..."

"Come off it! You know damn well that it was going to happen and you ignored it and you even admitted that you knew it!"

"Yes baby, I knew he was but I..."

"He's not going to change! He never will! He's already saying he's going to take me and Bile out of here and that he's going to do a potion and force me to take it just to forget things."

"He won't be taking you, Bile or our baby anywhere!"

"No he won't because he has plans to get rid of our baby! He's already trying to make me lose the baby!"

"He is not, come on now baby..."

"Don't you come on baby to me!"

"Irka, do we really have to hear all of this?" KurukVile asked his wife. "It's a fight between them two, we shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"I think everyone can hear them, Kuruk." Irka sighed. "Angel's really upset."

"Vile will not be taking you, Bile or our baby anywhere out of this mansion! If Eldass would have radioed..."

"Don't you bring Eldass into this! He was doing his fucking job of driving the vehicle, you gave him no further orders!"

"Watch your language!"

"Personally, I don't blame Angel for being upset." KurukVile sighed. "Vile really disgraced her."

"What all was said, Kuruk?" Irka asked, before KurukVile could answer TazirVile and Angel started yelling loudly.

"Ooof, I really need to do a sound off spell now." KurukVile waved his hand and the fight between his younger brother and granddaughter was no longer heard.

Soon after KurukVile did his spell everyone on the second floor followed him, everyone felt for Angel and knew that TazirVile was trying to help matters but Angel was real worked up and wouldn't back down about how TazirVile had invited her father over, knowing full well how he'd act, and hadn't spoken to her about it first. Homsi went and did the sound off spell in Eshal's bedroom chamber, she was sound asleep and he didn't want her to be awoken by the fight or hear it. The fight was so loud that even DuruVile and his wife could hear it and they were on the third floor, Master Vile left his bedroom chamber, shaking his head at all the fighting, and went down to the second level to Bile's baby chamber. He scooped his son up and teleported out of the mansion.

"Baby, you're everything to me."

"Then fucking show it and stop cowering out!"

"I have not been cowering out!"

"Yes you have! You invited him without batting an eyelash."

"Baby, I'll speak to him and..."

"More cowardice! All talk and no doing, that's you!"

"Baby that is enough!"

"You're enough! Get out of my face!"

"No, I'm staying here and working this out with you. You are my wife! I am your husband!"

"Then start acting it! Grow some balls and start acting like a man!"

"I am acting like a man!"

"Duru," Cyla sighed.

"I'm already on it." DuruVile waved his hand and said the words to the sound off spell.

Angel calmed down after thirty more minutes of fighting and just as TazirVile had said, he stayed with her throughout it. When she calmed down she layed down on the bed and TazirVile joined her. He nuzzled up against her and held her close, she cried for ten minutes into his shoulder and he rubbed her back. After she had stopped crying he sat up, removed her shoes and started rubbing her feet. Angel's feet and sides were rather sensitive and ticklish and TazirVile knew this well, when she started giggling after he touched the sensitive areas on her feet he looked at her, the corners of his mouth drew up then he started tickling her feet. After ten minutes had passed, Angel pulled her feet away then crawled over to him, she reached into her slacks and took out what she hadn't used of his money.

"I'll make it up to you, baby." TazirVile promised, he kissed her. "I'll take you out tomorrow, just you and me."

Just as TazirVile had said, he took her out right after she woke up the next day and they spent the whole day together. Angel found the few bags she had carried the day before with all of the items she had bought near TazirVile's dresser and she quickly put them away. TazirVile took her to Frashling Town, which was a hundred miles from his mansion, the first place he took her to was a restaurant for breakfast then he hired a coach. He took her to three jewelry stores, two clothing shops, they had lunch at Brekings then went and spent the rest of the daylight hours at a park. They started back for TazirVile's mansion just as the sun above started setting, Angel had a lot of fun and was very happy. Her mood was drastically changed once she stepped foot in TazirVile's mansion. She had just to see Homsi run up to TazirVile and hear him say baby and missing to know that Bile was not in the house. TazirVile had Angel taken up to his bedroom chamber while he searched. No one was to leave their assigned bedroom chambers until Bile had been found and everyone knew he was missing because TazirVile interviewed each person separately, even the butlers and maids in his mansion home. Angel was hysterical, she had a feeling she knew where he was and who had him but her emotional state prevented her from saying it. After two hours of searching, Bile was found, or rather he popped up in the foyer. Master Vile had taken him to his palace on Gamma-Vile and since he was his father and the ruler of the M-51 Galaxy, he couldn't be touched by any authorities. Bile was in fine order, a little dehydrated but not too much to be concerning, he was whisked up to his mother who grabbed him quickly from the Goblin maid who had brought him to her. Master Vile was forcibly taken up to TazirVile's study, TazirVile was waiting on him and he locked the door behind his nephew the second he was in his study.

"What the hell was that all about?!" TazirVile shouted. "I could have you thrown into Nila Complex Prison for running off with Bile!"

"Silly Uncle, Bile is my son." Master Vile stood calmly. "I can go wherever I want in my own galaxy with him. I own the galaxy and can go around the law."

"What you just did is called kidnap!" TazirVile yelled.

"Not if you're me it's not." Master Vile said.

Angel was in full control of her abilities, unbeknowst to TazirVile she had been practicing her transformatory powers the past few months, keeping in space, power-wise. The second she was in control of herself and Bile was safely locked up in TazirVile's bedroom chamber she transformed into a small, but very pregnant, red rat. She scurried down the hallway to TazirVile's study, slipped into a grating then went down the duct to a grating that overlooked TazirVile's study. She had a good view of what was going on and she heard every single sentence and word that was said between the two men and neither noticed that she was listening in. TazirVile looked drastically outmatched by her father in size but his anger gave him an edge. He was extremely angry and he even struck her father three times, her father merely laughed at him punching him.

"I invited you over here to experience the birth of your grandchild and this is how you act!" TazirVile shouted. "Show such disrespect and hurt my girl, take off with her child who is my step-son? I should have you thrown out at this very second!"

"I am the only father that child will have and he will only know me with that title not you Stick Man!" Master Vile exclaimed.

"I can see why Angel doesn't want you around her or Bile, if you're going to act this way even I don't want you near them!" TazirVile shouted.

"Angel and Bile are my blood, they are both my children, I'll be around them for all eternity." Master Vile said. "No one, not even you, can keep me from them."

"I can toss you into Nila Complex Prison!" TazirVile exclaimed.

"They'd not admit me, I rule this planet or have you not noticed?" Master Vile looked as if he was happy.

"Only by ill means, Nephew." TazirVile snorted.

"Angel will be coming home with me after that spore of hers is born," Master Vile started walking around the room. "you can have the kid, but afterwards neither you, it or she will have any contact."

"Angel is my wife!" TazirVile ran forward and shoved his nephew. "You won't be taking her anywhere! I'll fight you to the death for her!"

"I'll have you snapped in two like a twig in nothing flat." Master Vile sneered. "Angel will also be severely punished for this insolence. Carrying another man's baby, keeping it against my wishes. I won't allow for her to walk around for a year without receiving a clawing from me."

"You touch her..." TazirVile shouted. "Angel is mine, she is my wife! I have dominance over you by Universal Law of the Gods!"

"You won't have claiming of her soon." Master Vile said, he then held his hand out, fingers splayed. "These will need sharpening, as will my fangs. Angel will be torn to pieces and if she's lucky, I won't touch that ill-spore of hers by you. If she is lucky and I feel up to leaving it be."

"I'll have you taken to the Courts and banned forever from this planet, her, Bile and our child!" TazirVile shouted.

"Careful of that, Uncle." Master Vile kicked the doors to TazirVile's study open then started walking out, he stopped and turned around once he was outside the doors. "Courts or no Courts, I can and I probably will have you thrown off of this planet and from any other planet in the M-51 Galaxy and Angel... well if you do that she'll be seeing you in halves. Imagine it, Uncle, you looking at her and she looking at you, one eye blinking before the other before she goes into spasms and dies at your feet."

"She is your daughter!" TazirVile shouted in shock. "You wouldn't do such a thing to your own flesh and blood!"

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Master Vile smiled evilly. "Do I need to remind you that I've already killed off one of my older half-sister's?"

Angel transformed into an ant and ran as fast as her fiery red six legs could go back to her and TazirVile's bedroom chamber. She was terrified, yes her father had killed the younger of his older half-sister's, Azone, and had promised the other, Dione, a life of torture in the dungeon of his not yet fully built palace over a hundred thousand years ago, she believed he meant everything he had said he'd do to her if TazirVile went to the Court's. Once in TazirVile's bedroom chamber she changed to her true form and grabbed Bile up. There was no way she'd leave Bile alone or go a step away fromTazirVile's or ShaamVile's side, if she had to she'd also stick at her grandfather's, KurukVile's, side if neither TazirVile or ShaamVile were around. When supper-time came by she simply asked for Kohl to bring her meal up to her which he graciously did. She ate in TazirVile's bedroom chamber for the next two days, when she left the chamber after two days had passed it was only when ShaamVile walked by it on his way to his assigned bedroom chamber.

"Ah wee bairn loon!" ShaamVile said when she exited TazirVile's chamber and walked into him and he saw Bile in her arms. "May I?"

"Yes, go on." Angel let ShaamVile hold her son. "You don't mind if I walk as a shadow by you?"

"No, lass." ShaamVile said. "Something up again with your father?"

"Yes."

"Walk with me then."

ShaamVile's assigned bedroom chamber was elegantly designed and Angel, who had not really looked into this part of the hallway before, was taken aback by it. There was a bar off to one side with a bottle of opened Champagne being held in a bucket of ice on the black marble counter-top, the rest of the bar was also black marble, and there were two large carpets in the room, the middle of these carpets were Zebra striped while the outer edges and ruffles were black fur. A large bed sat on a circular step-like area that had gray and white furred blankets and black sheets, there were seven pillows on the bed, three normal sized, two throw and two small, that had gray and white striped pillow cases that had white tassels around the edges. There was a marble fireplace off to the right, a silver deer statue stood in front of it, there were three candlebras on the mantle of the fireplace. Around the legs of the silver deer statue were five pillows, all had black satin and velvet pillow cases. There was a silver marble bedside table with a silver lamp on the surface and there was a black and silver marble dresser in the room that had what looked to be an impressive stereo system on the surface a short walking distance from the bed. What really made her stop dumb in shock was the ceiling adornment that hung down around the bed. She couldn't tell if it was a chandelier or a canopy, gold tassels hung down in a circular fashion over the head of the bed and all around the bed fell pearl and silver tassels. The floor that wasn't covered with the two large carpets was black marble, the walls were black and gray marble and the ceiling was painted dark gray.

"You well comfortable here?" Angel finally asked.

"Oh yes lass." ShaamVile had gone and seated himself at a long stool that was near the bed, when she walked closer she saw that the stool actually was a part of the bed and it went all around the bed. "Very comfortable. Need to ask my grandson who decorated this room so I can get one designed that looks similar."

"Pardons on my rudeness," Angel said, she walked over and sat beside ShaamVile. "I'm still finding my bearings here."

"Whit we hae hare?" ShaamVile said when Bile grabbed his jacket and pulled it. "Wee bairn hain pullin' oan me!"

"Imagine having two doing that." Angel chuckled. "Or three."

"I have dreamed it this past few months, Lass." ShaamVile looked up. "Looking forward to it."

"Sort of looking forward to holding Bile and this one at the same time." Angel glanced down at her stomach.

"An' ye shoods be!" ShaamVile placed his hand on Angel's stomach. "Runnin' wild!"

"These last few days he has been." Angel replied, when ShaamVile looked at her sharply she blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"Woman's sixth sense coming in," ShaamVile patted her stomach then lifted his hand. "always liked that intuition a woman has during her pregnancy. Gives a good hint of what you've got coming." he went quiet for a few seconds then added. "An' staps ye frae paintin' 'at room th' wrang colur."

Angel stayed with ShaamVile for thirty minutes then left his bedroom chamber after she saw a Goblin maid walk past. She walked behind the maid then stepped into TazirVile's bedroom chamber. She found that TazirVile was in there, he was just heading to the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around his body. When she saw him she blushed then looked away. TazirVile had obviously the same view on keeping Bile close because he had brought in a small brown baby crib and had placed it near the bed. She went over and placed Bile, who was asleep, in the crib. Just as she was starting to stand upright she found herself stuck, her belly prevented her from standing fully upright. Angel didn't need to say anything, TazirVile walked around the bed and gently placed his arms around her. He pulled her upright gently then kissed her cheek.

"Look right loney my Wife." TazirVile said in her ear. "Join me?"

"Oh course Hot Stuff." she replied.

He undressed her slowly, marveling at her body and the curves she had, then he slowly led her to his walk-in bathroom. The floor was black and white diamond vinyl, the walls were white with light blue swirl designs on them and the ceiling was light blue. There was a large dome light in his bathroom that cast down a golden light TazirVile had a thick glass en-cased shower in his bathroom, the toilet was a blue porcelain and it had an x-frame over it that had extra toilet paper rolls, a few extra towels, a container of pink and purple powder and soap and shampoo on it. Besides the shower, he had a French-style bathtub that had elegant lines on it, it was gold and very shined up. There was a white rug by the walk-in shower and a matching rug by the French-style bathtub and toilet. The sink was light blue and sat on an oak cabinet, a large mirror was above it, it was shaped like an hour-glass and had a gold and silver frame around it. TazirVile led her to the bathtub, when he was bending down to start the water running Angel snatched the towel from around him.

"Did I say hot in there?" Angel giggled. "I should have said sizzling."

"Mmmmm, baby." TazirVile purred.

TazirVile filled the bathtub up near to the top and got in first, this was because he wanted to have her lie against him. He gently helped her in then turned her around, they both dropped into the water together and Angel leaned against him. He did have a nice, hard, well muscled body! He had a well muscled chest, a six-pack and finely formed, muscled arms and legs. His backside was covered in scars, a majority from his father when he had been a youngster and some from a few months before, and his arms and legs had scarring on them as well. TazirVile pressed a button near the bathtub and suddenly, the water started moving and a purple substance was shot into the bathtub. This was part of the built-in system on the tub, the purple substance didn't scare Angel, she knew it was bubbles. TazirVile cleaned her body and washed her hair then she turned around and started washing his body. She made sure to be careful of the spot between his legs, his penis was flaccid at the moment, only reaching seven and a half inches, but he was very sensitive to her and when she started cleaning him below the belt the corners of his mouth turned up. His penis was dark blue in color, the veins when he was erect were black, and he had medium-sized, nice and round, dark blue testicles.

"Get that smile off of your face, Cutie!" Angel exclaimed after she had finished washing him.

"Mmmm, babydoll!" TazirVile kissed her and started rubbing his hands down her sides. "You just make me smile, my love."

"Still feeling the curves after I've gained so much weight I see." Angel giggled.

"My curvy beauty!" TazirVile replied. "Lean up on me, my love. Let me feel that baby kick and your sweet body against mine. Let me feel the double heart-beat, one of my wife and one of my unborn child. Let me gaze into them soft, emerald's and feel your embered locks against my flesh."

Angel leaned up against him and he placed his hand on her stomach, the baby kicked three times then went silent. Angel liked these moments, it made her feel like she was wanted for other than her body. TazirVile liked her body, but he also liked the rest of her as well. TazirVile held her against him for a long while, when all of the bubbles had disappeared it was mutually agreed on to get out of the bathtub. TazirVile got out first then helped her out. He dried her off and she dried him off then he led her into his bedroom chamber and dressed her in a pair of purple panties and a purple silk gown. Angel checked on Bile then slipped into bed, TazirVile slid on a pair of light gray pajama pants then got into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, the last thing he did was bring his hands together in a light clap and the lights in his bedroom chamber went out.

"I'm sorry for what I said." she said after a few minute. "I didn't mean it."

"Forgiven and forgotten, my love." TazirVile replied. "I love you."

"I love you." Angel said after a few seconds of silence, she then fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Eldass peaked around the corner, the hallway he was on was on the fourth floor and both Angel and Irka were on it. Behind Eldass was Homsi who was equally curious as to what was going on. The past two days Angel had been changing, getting more agitated and she was exhibiting nesting behavior. Irka had been showing the same for the past twenty-four hours, at the moment KurukVile was down in the bar with the other male members of his family, Cheshire was walking down the hallway on the fourth floor, his assigned room was on this level as were his three son's and daughter, QeetaVile and Cheshire's wife and TazirVile's mother, Ashaklar. There were quite a lot of statues and busts on this level and Angel had gone from one to the other, cleaning and dusting. Irka had gotten on her hands and knees to wipe the carpet, from time to time both Angel and Irka would glance at each other, Angel's eyes wide and in a scared fashion while Irka's looking rather confused, both women were scared to death. When Irka tried to get up from smoothing an imaginary crease in the rug she found she couldn't, her stomach prevented her from doing so. Cheshire walked over and helped her up, she slapped him away and told him to leave her alone. He shook his head then went down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Won't be long," Eldass said. "a few more days."

"Wouldn't be surprised if they had their babies a day apart." Cheshire said as he walked by. "Should I alert Tazir and Kuruk?"

"No, nothing serious going on." Eldass replied. "Best to leave them be at the time being."

Eldass had gone through ten pregnancies, nine his own and then he had seen TazirVile's first wife give birth to Eshal. he knew when a woman was heading into her last few days of pregnancy. Homsi, as well, who had a wife and three young children, knew when a woman was to be expecting soon. Eldass had to head back to work but Homsi decided to stick around for a short while longer, when he left Angel had just gone back to dusting and wiping a statue she had cleaned and dusted a few minutes before. Angel cleaned and re-cleaned and dusted and re-dusted each statue and bust on the hallway, all the while glancing up at Irka who was doing the same, then she decided to head down to the third level. She cleaned and re-cleaned and dusted and re-dusted that items on that level, even doing the walls, then she went down to the second level to do the same. She had no idea why she was doing this, all she knew was that she had to, something within her was making her do the cleaning and dusting. On her way down the stairs to the foyer she suddenly found her legs not able to hold her up, her legs were sore and she felt shaky. She dropped down to the step behind her and grabbed the railing.

"Whoa, don't fall now!" Angel thought when she glanced down at the foyer below.

When Angel looked down she saw that she was high up on the stairs, the foyer below looked to be fifty feet down and to her, it seemed to be lowering. She felt dizzy, she heard a whirring sound and looked up. The copper-colored ceiling above seemed to be swirling around and around, the chandelier looked to be swaying back and forth and the walls seemed to be trying to close in on her. For some reason, the stairs seemed to be folding into themselves, Angel gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles turned white and she started sweating and breathing hard. She imagined the stairs folding into themselves, making a ramp, then the foyer's floor opening up and swallowing her and her unborn as she slid down. She imagined screaming for someone to help her and not a single person coming to save her or her unborn, the whirring sound in her ears suddenly changed to a sound of someone eating. She heard someone smacking their lips loudly, of chewing and then swallowing and then that same someone taking a bite from whatever they were eating and again, smacking their lips loudly. When a hand landed on her shoulder she gasped loudly, she looked to the right and saw that Losal was standing beside her.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Losal asked, when Angel shook her head he knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's so high up here." Angel said. "Like, fifty feet."

"Mistress Angel, you are only seven steps from the first level." Losal said, when Angel shook her head he pointed down to the foyer. "See, just five feet above the foyer, seven steps is all that keeps you from the first level."

"Oh..." Angel breathed, she saw that it was true, she was only five feet above the foyer, not fifty. She felt foolish and blushed. "y-yes, you are right. Yes."

Losal helped her down the rest of the stairs then decided to let Angel go on her own, he was newly married and his wife had just gotten pregnant with their first child, he had no experience with pregnant women but he was trying. Angel thanked him and walked on down the short hallway then turned and went down the hallway that the bar was on. She felt that she needed to be around someone and she heard talking from the bar. Angel leaned against the door frame when she got to the bar, she saw the photograph of her in TazirVile's arms and, at first, she was miffed about it but she got over it fast by reminding herself that TazirVile was a man and that he did have a right of having photographs of her being framed, the photograph was slightly erotic, if her parts had been showing fully she would have demanded it to be removed from the room. It was her father who noticed her leaning up against the door frame.

"And see what I was just telling you?" Master Vile said. "She'll find out sooner than you think about that photograph and all your "work" on keeping her happy will blow away."

"Baby," TazirVile stood up then went to her. "you alright? Look uncomfortable."

"I am uncomfortable." Angel said, she was agitated for some reason.

"I'll have the photograph put away, sweetie." TazirVile said. "I apologize."

"The photograph is fine," Angel said. "I don't mind it, nothing bad."

"Nothing bad!" Master Vile exclaimed. "See, you've made her into a whore, Uncle! You've got a photograph of you and her naked framed up and all of us can see it!"

"No one said you had to look at it." Angel spat at her father.

"It's up for all to see!" Master Vile yelled. "He has another up in his study of you. Naked, showing all parts and..."

"You talk like you're a saint." Angel sighed. "You have nudie magazines in your top dresser."

"I'm a man..." Master Vile started to say before Angel shouted at him.

"And what the fuck is Taz?" Angel shouted. "A woman? Last I saw, he has a stick and not a hole between his legs!"

TazirVile led her into the bar and had her sit down on one of the bar stools, he gave her a glass of water which she took one sip of then slid away. Before long she felt she couldn't sit on the stool, she hopped down from the stool and sat on the floor. TazirVile had been standing behind her when she had done this, after she was on the floor he knelt down. Angel growled at him and he moved off, Angel was starting to get worried about herself. She had gone from hallway to hallway, dusting, re-dusting, cleaning and re-cleaning then she had gotten stuck on the stairs, had a hallucination which was extremely embarrassing and now she was snapping and growling. What made matters worse, at that specific time she had to go pee. Angel struggled to get up then walked out of the room, she felt several pairs of eyes on her as she left.

"Won't be long now." KurukVile said. "Agitation, seems confused, nervous, can't stay in one place for long."

"Yes, I have plans for later on to head to the Nursery and Birthing Chamber." TazirVile said. "She wouldn't stay still last night in bed either. Constant tossing and turning."

"Keep an eye on that," DuruVile said. "I'd keep an eye on Irka as well."

"Tazzy," Cheshire spoke up. "did you know that both women are exhibiting nesting behavior?"

"Yep, Angel started in our bedroom chamber this morning." TazirVile replied. "Best to just leave her and Irka be, nervous time for them."

"Which is why I am in this room here." KurukVile clicked his long, purple colored fingernails on the table's surface then laughed lightly. "I remember all too well how she was when I walked up to see if she was alright when she had Vile, Dara Dara and Triskull in her. I am lucky to have both of my heads."

"That bad, pop?" Triskull asked.

"Worse when she had Vile," KurukVile answered his son. "plain ornery! I learned quickly after he was born to leave her be."

"That explains why Vile is the way he is then." Triskull snickered, he took a gulp from his MoLite, a beer brewed on Moas.

"Talk about head biting, Cyla near had me butchered and served to her on a silver platter the last week of her pregnancy with you, Kuruk." DuruVile started laughing. "Women get touchy during those last few weeks of their pregnancy."

"You should have seen your mama when she was with you, Lad." ShaamVile spoke up. "Every time I came near she'd snap and slap. Just plain wanted to be alone, three windows were broke in the last two weeks of her pregnancy with you."

"I have no idea how Ashaklar was when she had you and Qeeta in her," Cheshire spoke up. "but boy was she ever standoffish with Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga."

"Have I shown the sonogram stills of our baby?" TazirVile asked.

While TazirVile passed around the sonogram stills of his and Angel's baby, Angel had to be helped up the stairs. She dropped down and grabbed the railing again, the stairs seemed to of stretched far up, making it look like they were never ending. Losal walked up and helped her up the stairs then he helped her to TazirVile's bedroom chamber. She slept for a short while, got up and went to the bathroom to pee then went back to sleep. In all, she woke up five times to use the bathroom, she was getting rather annoyed at the constant trips to and from the bathroom, she wanted to sleep. When she woke up for the sixth time she found a bowl of chocolate covered cherries in front of her, these were her favorite and she had just one before she pushed them away. She was hungry one second then the next she wasn't, she was thirsty one second then she wasn't the next.

"Baby?" she had fallen back to sleep, this time on her back with her legs hanging down from the bed. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Taz?" Angel shook her head. "What time is it?"

"Sun went down an hour ago, sweetie." TazirVile replied.

"Shit, I been sleeping for that long?" Angel sat upright. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you looked so peaceful." TazirVile pushed her hair back from her face. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

She had put on a white gown that had gold embroidery around the neckline with gold frog hooks on the front and white slip on shoes that had gold soles earlier that morning. Her father, when he had seen the gown, had automatically demanded that she return to TazirVile's bedroom chamber and put something else on, she had refused and that had sparked up a small fight between him and her about her dress sense. Her reason for buying the gown was simple, she kept it to herself but since her father had arrived she had started missing Atlas, the man who her mother had married and who had forced her into his harem, the man who she had conceived for three times and had lost three babies by. When she had gone to lie down she had taken the gown off, she was just wearing a slip on, black satin gown now. TazirVile made no fuss for her to get dressed, he grabbed a polyester robe from his closet and wrapped it around her then gently escorted her from his bedroom chamber. In the hallway, when she exited his bedroom chamber, she saw that there was a line of people, her family, TazirVile's family and a few Goblin butlers, waiting in the hallway. TazirVile turned and started leading her down the hallway towards his study then past his study. She had no idea that the hallway went past the stairs that went up to the third level.

"What's going on?" she finally asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"To an extra special room." TazirVile replied.

He escorted her along, down the hallway, he went past several doors then stopped at a pair of double doors that had an N on them, the N was split down the middle due to it being on the edges of the door, it was styled in a curvy fashion and was gold in color. TazirVile pushed the doors open with one of his hands and walked in with her, the group behind followed. The room he led her to had soft, tan carpeting, tan-colored walls with red pedal designs and a tan ceiling that had a full glass chandelier hanging down in the middle. There was a bassinet crib nearly in the center of the room that was black and had dark purple, thin and delicate veils hanging from a rod that was above it. There was a large bed that looked to be able to hold more than two that had tan sheets and a black blanket, it had four large pillow on it that were tan and had a T and Z, TazirVile's initials, on the top. A black and tan dresser sat near the bed and it had a large, oval bowl on it, there was a large mirror above the dresser that had a gold and black frame. On the far side of the room there was a changing table which was deep brown, a small tub that was pearl colored and there were lots of towels on a circular table that was mahogany in color.

"Taz, what is this room?" Angel asked, she felt a little nervous.

"This is the place you will give birth, my love." TazirVile said gently. "The Birthing Chamber and Nursery."

"Tell us about this room, Lad." ShaamVile spoke up. "Is it fully clean?"

"I had my staff clean every inch of it." TazirVile replied. "Not an inch is unclean."

TazirVile led her to the bed and gently sat down with her on it, the bed was very soft and cushy. Angel looked off to the side and saw that there was a gold bar that went around the room, it had a strand of silver on it. How she had missed that was beyond her, as of the last few days she hadn't been noticing a lot of things. KurukVile led Irka into the room slowly, Irka looked right uncomfortable and she waved at KurukVile to go away and leave her be. Angel leaned against TazirVile heavily, the walk to the Nursery and Birthing Chamber had taken a lot out of her and she was extremely tired, it seemed like Irka felt the same way.

"And the furniture?" ShaamVile was asking. "Is it up to par for such a fine event as what is about to occur?"

"Everything that was not up to standard for a birthing was removed and replaced." TazirVile replied. "If the furniture had so much as a paint chip it was removed and replaced and the replacement was disinfected immediately after placing."

"Sounds like everything is in good order in here." DuruVile said.

"Oh yes, this bed here was in fine order but it was replaced anyways." TazirVile said. "No expense spared in making sure this room is sterile."

"What about my grandmother?" Angel asked. "What if she goes into labor at the same time or afterwards?"

"My love, this bed can accommodate more than one birthing woman." TazirVile placed his hands on Angel's stomach.

"And why would you have a bed to accommodate more than one woman?" Master Vile demanded to know. "You can barely take one, you don't need two at once. Angel, you see, this is the man you are with and the man who's baby you are carrying. A disgrace!"

"Stop it, dad!" Angel exclaimed, she was agitated.

"Nephew, I don't find you at all funny." TazirVile said in a slightly aggravated voice. "You're six hundred and fifty years over a hundred thousand, you know as well as I do that a woman, when she is giving birth, needs a lot of room. That is why this bed here is big enough to take more than one woman."

"So Angel can be comfortable." KurukVile glared at his son.

"So... if she gave birth at the same time as I did she'd be able to be on this bed too?" Angel asked, she pointed at Irka.

"Most definitely my love." TazirVile replied. "If she went into labor the same as you, she'd be in this room, in this bed beside you."

"Let's give this bed a try, Irka." KurukVile started leading his wife to the bed.

Irka slip into the bed beside Angel and KurukVile slid in behind her, Irka leaned back against him and he started rubbing her shoulders. Angel had just turned her head, a cramp having gripped her and a grimace spreading over her face, when three Goblin maids walked into the room. All three maids wore black dresses but each were different. All three of the Goblin maids walked up to the bed then stood still. TazirVile waited until Angel was feeling better, he had noticed that she had grown pained and was nuzzling up against her and rubbing her stomach and sides, it took a full three minutes before she calmed down.

"Baby... Irka, this is Eclaire, Entantya and Spleehae." TazirVile introduced the maids. "They will be in this room helping when the time comes around for you to both give birth."

"That so," KurukVile said. "what are their experiences, do they have experience in child-birth and do they know what to do when something doesn't go correctly occurs?"

"Mr. Surfeit, not only have we had several children ourselves but we went through a further education to help if matters turn serious." Entantya, a pretty green-skinned Goblin who had black eyes and long brown hair said. "

"Mmmmm, how many children have you three had?" Angel asked.

"Five," Entantya replied.

"Six," Eclaire, a brown-skinned Goblin with short gray hair replied.

"Seven with one on the way." Spleehae, a blue-skinned Goblin with long yellow hair replied.

"They will take excellent care of you both." TazirVile said, he rubbed Angel's shoulders.

"Are you staying in the room or are you staying outside to do the pacing routine?" Angel asked.

"My love, I will be right here behind you the entire time." TazirVile replied, he kissed her forehead. "Nothing will keep me out of this room when you are in it."

"Goes double for me." KurukVile said to his wife.

Angel nodded her head then closed her eyes, it suddenly felt like the baby had started kicking and punching and rolling all at once. She was extremely uncomfortable and everyone, even Irka, noticed. Irka reached her hand up and brushed Angel's hair from her face, Angel opened her eyes and looked at her grandmother. Irka looked uncomfortable as well but not as much as she. When the baby kicked once more, very hard, Angel moaned and turned her head away. KurukVile reached up and started caressing her shoulder with the back of his hand. TazirVile placed his head on hers, he rocked her gently. It was two minutes later when she broke down.

"Maybe you should move her into this room for the next few days?" Triskull said, he was concerned. "She doesn't look... is good an appropriate word?"

"Comfortable is a better word," Master Vile said. "wouldn't be if she didn't have that thing in her."

"Vile, hush!" Irka hissed.

"She's carrying an ill-spore in her and that is why she is in pain." Master Vile hissed. "The pain and uncomfortableness is her punishment for her adulterous actions."

"Vile, if you're going to keep this routine up you can leave this house." TazirVile glared at his nephew. "Final warning."

"You're enough of a warning! I'm disgraced to even know she is carrying your child." Master Vile exclaimed. "Probably a sick child in her. A deformed child. A..."

"Get him the fuck out of here!"

It had been Angel who had shouted for her father to be taken out of the room, the force of her yelling had made everyone jump and Eshal, who was in the room, covered her mouth. Master Vile, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd all left the room together a few seconds later angry. Angel's face, which was streaked with tears, was as red as could be and she had a look of pure anger on her face. TazirVile started speaking sweetly to her and calmed her down, she leaned heavily against him. Everyone dispersed from the room soon after, everyone but Angel, TazirVile and Eshal. TazirVile's daughter walked up and climbed onto the bed, she went and placed her head on Angel's stomach. TazirVile brushed her hair back then placed his head against Angel's.

"She moving!" Eshal exclaimed. "I feeled her move, daddy!"

"Yes, she... or he, is moving quite a lot in there." TazirVile said.

"I be siser soon?" Eshal asked.

"Possibly very soon." TazirVile replied.

"I no can weet!" Eshal exclaimed. "I be good siser, daddy! I promees!"

"You will be a fine sister." TazirVile said to his young daughter.

The rest of the night wet by slowly, but pleasantly, the only problem she found was in having no appetite and in needing to continually go to the bathroom to pee. Her father got on her nerves some just before she headed off to bed for an early sleep and she shoved him hard then slapped him in the face, he had been getting on her for not eating her supper and going to the bathroom time and again and she finally couldn't take it anymore. Right after slapping him she went to TazirVile's bedroom chamber, changed Bile's diaper and breast-fed him some which calmed her nerves then she put him in the crib for the rest of the night, she climbed into bed and had just pulled the sheets and blanket over her when her eyes slid shut and she went to sleep. TazirVile slipped into bed silently a few hours later, she never knew it and he didn't bother her, he knew that she was uncomfortable and needed as much rest as she could get before their child was born. Angel woke up before TazirVile feeling funny, her stomach was still and that alarmed her. She rolled over and woke TazirVile up, she saw that it was ten minutes before his alarm clock was set to go off.

"Taz," she shook him hard. "Taz! Wake up!"

"Angel?" TazirVile rolled over then sat up on the bed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I feel... nothing going on in my stomach." Angel said. "It's... still."

"Our child is probably sleeping, sweetie." TazirVile said, he layed back down then rolled over to facing her. "Just sleeping, that's all."

TazirVile's alarm clock went off ten minutes later and he slapped it off, he got up from the bed and went to his walk-in bathroom to shower. Angel stayed in the bed, she was nervous. She was lying with her knees up as far as they'd go and her arms were at angles. TazirVile showered then came back into his bedroom chamber and dressed himself in a pair of brown pants, a white shirt and a brown vest with brown buttons, brown shoes and he grabbed a brown tie from his dresser. He was putting that on when he saw Angel looking at him nervously, he left his tie undone around his neck and went to her. He kissed her forehead, brushed her hair back then sat beside her. He finished doing his tie then went and got a jacket from his closet, when he returned he saw that Angel was up. She had made the bed but from looks of things, she was about to lie back on it. He decided he'd leave her be, she was nervous and needed some alone time.

"My sweet," TazirVile leaned down and hugged Angel. "I will be back and forth, okay? If at any time you need me, yell. I will drop whatever I am doing and will come to be at your side."

For the rest of the morning TazirVile went from his study and from entertaining the guests in his house, his family, to her. He found her sleeping twice and awake and looking slightly better twice. She refused to eat lunch and that concerned him, he went and asked Eldass if that was normal out of pure nervousness and concern and Eldass said that it was normal for a woman who was nearing the end of her pregnancy to not eat or drink much. Irka was walking but she was highly agitable, KurukVile left their assigned bedroom chamber after lunchtime to give her some alone time, he was worried about his wife. After he left, Irka took out a knitting kit and started knitting a sweater, it was just something to do as she was bored. Just as she was nearing the middle part of her sweater Angel woke up. She felt the floaty feeling again in her stomach and she got up from the bed, after one step she felt something drop in her stomach and she gasped out. She collapsed onto the bed and held her hands against her stomach, the baby felt like it was kicking, punching and rolling all at once again but this time, it was more extreme.

"Taaaaz..." she said, it can out as a strained whisper. "Taaaaaaaaz..."

That whole morning for Homsi had felt strange, it was like there was something on his shoulder that was just sitting there, watching and waiting. He knew that TazirVile was going back and forth from his study or coming from downstairs to check on Angel and he knew that TazirVile had asked Eldass a few questions that morning, he also knew that Irka was acting agitable. Homsi had given Angel and TazirVile their space these past few weeks knowing that both were under stress, at the moment he felt stress and he didn't know why. TazirVile had come back from his bedroom chamber ten minutes before, he was constantly going to check on Angel every thirty minutes, he wasn't due for another twenty minutes but Homsi felt as if something was driving him from his seat on the couch in the employee lounge. He got up, straightened his tie which didn't need to be straightened, smooth his hand down his jacket then left the room. Kohl and Olok looked up when he left the room, he turned right and went towards TazirVile's bedroom chamber.

Angel's heart was in her throat, she was scared to death and she couldn't speak out her fear because her throat was closed up. She was drenched in sweat, she was shaking and shivering, her whole body was covered in goosebumps and she was starting to feel pain in her stomach. She was scared because she thought something was wrong, she feared for her baby, she thought she was losing her child with TazirVile, that her father had done a spell to make her body close in on itself and suffocate her baby from within. TazirVile had left his bedroom chamber's door open the entire day, if all she could do was make a sound, a yelp of pain or even shout out something incoherently and have someone come to help her. She wanted TazirVile, when she had been in labor with Bile, Atlas had stayed with her throughout the entire ordeal, he had even acted as the bed nurse. For some reason, she started thinking that TazirVile had abandoned her and that made her start to cry. She had no idea if the crying had made Homsi come check on her or not, but Homsi suddenly stood in the doorway. He took one look at her then rushed in.

"Kohl! Olok!" Homsi yelled after he had gotten to her. "Get Master Tazir! I think it's time!"

Everyone was nervous that day and had gone from one room to the next, everyone ended up in the Gaming Room right after lunchtime. KurukVile, his father and grandfather went off to play pool while TazirVile played poker with Cheshire, Ashaklar, who had no idea how to play the game but she figured it was a good way to get her mind off of Angel who she was deeply concerned about, Triskull and Rito. Master Vile and Rita sat off by themselves while Dara Dara and Cyla were at the gaming machines. Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga, Cheshire and Ashaklar's children who were TazirVile's half-siblings, separated between their parents. Two of the four were rather young, Efagi and Amadh were the oldest while Blaiga, the only daughter that Cheshire, currently, had fathered with Ashaklar, was the youngest at five hundred and fifty-seven years of age. TazirVile had just plopped down a winning hand of cards; an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and a 10 when Kohl ran in.

"Master Tazir!" Kohl was all out of breath.

"Kohl, what is it?" TazirVile had turned sharply.

"It's Mistress Angel, sir." Kohl said. "Homsi... just went to check on her. She is right distressed, looking like she's in labor."

"I'll be, that winning hand did spell a good thing on the horizon!" Cheshire said as TazirVile raced out of the room.

Angel was very uncomfortable, she wouldn't allow Homsi, who wanted her moved to the Nursery and Birthing Chamber, pick her up. Eldass ran in and had Homsi back off to give her some space, her brow was bunched up and was dotted with sweat and her whole body was drenched, her gown was as wet as could be. She had asked for TazirVile once Homsi had ran into his bedroom chamber and Kohl, who had ran in to see what was going on, raced right back out to get him. Eldass tol her to start her breathing which she tried to do but her body was shaking and shivering so much that she couldn't. When TazirVile ran into his bedroom chamber she reached her hand up, he grabbed it then gently scooped her up. He briskly walked with her in his arms to the Nursery and Birthing Chamber, when he got to the chamber he kicked the doors open and took her to the bed. He sat on the bed with her still in his arms and positioned her gently so that she was straight out, his legs were on either side of her.

"Homsi," TazirVile said, his voice wavered some.

"Master,"

"Go to the dresser over there and take out two gowns." TazirVile said. "And turn up the heat in this room, she's cold."

Cold was an understatement, she was freezing and she didn't know why. She thought it might be because she was nervous and scared but she didn't think that was fully the reason. Homsi brought over a tan gown that had ties on the top and placed a second nearby, he then went to the wall where a thermostat was and upped the temperature in the room from seventy-five to seventy-nine degrees, the heating system that the room had started up right away. TazirVile gently pulled her gown up off of her then helped her into the new one. Eclaire walked in, she had a bowl of luke warm water and a rag. She dabbed Angel's face, arms and legs with the rag then left her be. Angel's temperature started heading back to normal, she stopped shivering after three minutes and calmed down.

"Has her water broke?" Eclaire asked.

"I don't believe so," Homsi replied. "she was wet all over with sweat but I didn't see anything that looked like her water broke."

Eclaire checked, she had Angel lie back against TazirVile and prop her legs up at angles. Angel's water hadn't broken, but she was definitely in labor. Eclaire noticed that Angel was 2cm dilated, she guessed that it'd be a few hours before a baby was born. TazirVile rubbed Angel's shoulders and sides to further calm her, she was still shaking some but she wasn't shivering anymore. Angel had just calmed down fully when her grandfather, KurukVile, walked into the room. It had been decided on that Angel would be given plenty of privacy and that no one would be staying in the room for long after she entered labor, but everyone would definitely be in the room during that last hour or so of her labor though, everyone had agreed that they wouldn't take a step out of the room then. It had also been decided that the younger members in the house; Bile, Eshal, Phaggo and Blaiga, would not be allowed to be in the room until after Angel had delivered her and TazirVile's baby. This was to keep Angel's stress levels down, she didn't need Eshal, Phaggo and Blaiga to be running around causing mischief in the room and she didn't need to hear Bile crying or making a fuss during her labor. TazirVile pulled the blanket and sheets over Angel's lower body, he was still sitting behind her, holding her and comforting her as much as he could so the sheets and blanket also covered his lower half, then he started gently to rock her back and forth.

"She in?" KurukVile asked.

"Yes," TazirVile nodded his head.

That was all he needed to hear to get a bit nervous, this was the first time he had been invited to witness the birth of a niece or nephew, his younger half-siblings had called him with the news of a new one being born an hour or so after the birth. KurukVile didn't want his nervousness to pass onto Angel or his younger brother so he left the room and went to his and Irka's assigned bedroom chamber. The first thing he noticed was the small sweater his wife had made for their son, it was a finely made sweater, his wife had done well in knitting it and she had even stitched a light brown t-shirt to the inside of the sweater. Their son would look dashing in it, the sweater was dark red and brown and had a BS on the front, their son's initials. Irka was seated in the dark red chair, her feet were up. KurukVile went to her and removed her shoes, he started rubbing her feet.

"My love, in the next few hours we will have a little niece of nephew to hold." KurukVile said.

"I figured that all of the commotion was because she had gone into labor." Irka caressed the side of her husband's face. She then leaned back and moaned, her baby was moving a lot in her and she was uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was in the Birthing and Nursery Chamber for all of an hour and forty minutes with TazirVile, Eclaire and Entantya went back and forth from their duties in the mansion to checking on Angel, they were being careful to not check on her too often, they were sure that she wanted to be alone with TazirVile for a short while, when suddenly, KurukVile and Irka walked into the room. Angel had drifted off to sleep, she was sleeping up against TazirVile when her grandparents walked into the room so she had no idea that they had come to see how she was doing. Master Vile seemed to of been waiting for someone to walk into the room and when his parents went in he followed on their heels. ShaamVile and DuruVile came in next, they had been walking down the hallway together, intending to head to their chambers when they had heard someone shouting. When they entered the Birthing and Nursery Chamber they saw that Master Vile and TazirVile were fighting, Angel was fully awake and she looked like she was in a lot of discomfort.

"I don't give a rat's ass who's daughter she is, she is staying here!" TazirVile shouted. "You're not taking her anywhere out of my house!"

"Angel and Bile are my children, they are coming to live with me after this event has passed." Master Vile said calmly.

"You'll take them over my dead, lifeless body!" TazirVile exclaimed.

"I can arrange that, Uncle." Master Vile sneered.

"I invited you over here to be a part of our child being brought into the world," TazirVile exclaimed. "I'll be damned if I let you take my wife from me or my child and I will be damned if you take my step-son from this house as well."

"When did Bile become a son of yours?" Master Vile asked. "I don't see your name on his birth certificate."

"Vile, leave this room at once!" TazirVile shouted. "Angel does not need this right now! She needs peace and quiet! She needs calm, not her father coming in here thinking he can whisk her away soon after she's given birth."

His nephew left a few minutes later and that plunged the room back into its former calmness, TazirVile couldn't believe that his nephew was still trying going to try to pull his plan of taking Angel and Bile away from him and his soon to be born child. His and Angel's child needed Angel, he or she would need his mother for nourishment, not to mention that their child would need his or her mother in the early development stages. A mother provided so much for a child, he couldn't believe his nephew, who had four children with one of them an infant, was even thinking of going that far as to take his child's mother away. Angel wasn't one of them live-birthing snakes that gave birth and then abandoned their offspring to their own destinies, Angel would be there for her children for all of their lives. Angel stirred some in his arms and he looked down at her, he softened up and kissed her forehead.

"He's got one more strike left," TazirVile said, he had left Angel in the room alone to calm down some. "I highly doubt if he is still here when the baby is born."

"I don't understand my son," KurukVile said. "he was so happy to be an upcoming father with Bile. This is his first grandchild and he's acting like he wants nothing to do with it."

"Could he possibly change when he sees the child?" Cyla asked, she had ran up after hearing the fighting.

"Highly doubt it." TazirVile said. "So far, I don't think so. He's advanced on Angel three times now, struck her, his son has slammed her against the wall... it's not just Vile, it's all of them! Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd, all of them are ganging up on Angel."

"A proper man is one that admits his mistakes," ShaamVile spoke. "I apologize for suggesting that you send the invite for him to come over."

"Well don't apologize yet," Dara Dara said, she was leaning against the railing. "he might just have cold feet. Give my brother a chance. If after the baby is born he hasn't changed throw him out."

For the past hour and forty-five minutes Dara Dara, her younger brother, Triskull, Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga and Cyla had been outside watching the horses while the sun had started setting. While doing so, TazirVile's old school friend and neighbor, Gloar, and his wife, Vixbie, walked up. They had been called kept up to date on things from the beginning and, since both were regulars at TazirVile's house as guests and were close friends with their neighbor, they had be invited to see the baby. Dara Dara had looked at the horses that were in the pasture, a small herd of five sleek, but well muscled, mares, two weanlings and three foals. She had heard that her uncle had bred horses but she had no idea that he bred such finely made ones. The mares, weanlings and foals in the pasture looked as if they had been dipped in gold, they had a gold sheen to their coats and their muscles rolled gracefully on their bodies. Even the three foals, no older than five months, had the start of graceful muscle on their bodies and two of the three had a golden shine to their coats.

"Tazir has a way with horses," Gloar had said when he had seen Dara Dara staring in awe at the mares, weanlings and foals. "he bought four horses right off, two studs and two mares, and has been carefully breeding them, adding new blood when they get old enough to breed then repeating. He keeps the best and sells the ones that are not what he was looking for."

"He's a careful breeder, in other words." Cyla had nodded her head. "In the hundred years I lived here, helping him with Eshal, I watched as he bred, raised, trained and sold his stock."

"Are the blue roan and Tritor the original studs?" Dara Dara had asked.

"No, those are horses he bred and decided to keep." Gloar had replied. "The blue roan, he is a unique one! Full of fire and fast."

"Their both brothers, Breklor and Tritor that is." Vixbie had said.

Dara Dara had been raised around horses, her father bred, raised and trained horses himself but not horses like the ones that her uncle had. Her father raised horses with power, strong and sturdy horses that looked like giants and he had his preferences as well. He preferred gray and black horses to all others, sometimes his breeding would come up with a different colored foal that he wasn't trying to get. She had asked one day while at the dinner table why her father had killed a three-day old foal that was brown instead of gray and her father had replied that he only bred and kept gray and black horses and he wouldn't have any other colored foal or horse walk around in his pastures. Her older brother was also one for breeding horses but he seemed more open to their offspring, although she did know that he preferred to breed black horses over any other.

"What breed are these?" Efagti had asked.

"Moasian," Gloar had replied. "the breed's description has it as a speedy horse, extremely fast and durable horse. Moasians carry little fat on their bodies and has a lanky body build with fine muscle showing on their sleek bodies. The Thoroughbred on Earth happens to be a descendant of the Moasian but the Moasian would have their Earth-born descendants eating its dust, that's how fast these fine horses are."

"Why doesn't he race them then?" Amadh had asked.

"Tazir happens to like racing quite a lot but he knows that racing a horse can be dangerous." Gloar had replied. "A horses legs are delicate, if they step in a hole and shatter a leg bone or even break a leg it could spell death. There are also incidents with the muscles and ligaments. No, he prefers to breed and pleasure ride over breed and race."

Efagti and Amadh looked very much like their father, they had dark blue skin that was pulled tight over their bodies with muscle showing on their arms and chests but Efagti, unlike his father, had muscle on his lower body while Amadh was slender. Efagti had silverish bronze colored eyes that were large ovals while Amadh had pure silver-colored almond-shaped eyes. Efagti was wearing a dark blue tuxedo jacket, dark blue pants, a white shirt and a dark blue vest that had light blue buttons and dark blue boots while Amadh was wearing a full dark gray tuxedo complete with a light gray shirt and bow tie. Efagti, when she had asked, told her that he was forty-five thousand, three hundred and fifty-nine years old and Amadh, when she had asked, had told her that he was thirty-two thousand, nine hundred and twelve years old.

"Does Angel like horses?" Phaggo had asked.

"From what I could tell, yes." Gloar had replied. "My neighbor was telling me a few months ago that he'd always fine her out here looking at the horses."

"You shoit on memwy!" Blaiga had exclaimed, she had shoved her older brother back playfully. "She be out here befoe ever'one start showin' up."

Dara Dara had noticed that the two younger children of Cheshire and Ashaklar were constantly at each others throats, looking for something to pick on the other for. Both looked the same, both Phaggo and Blaiga had dark blue skin and large oval eyes that were silvery but there was a big difference between the two. Phaggo was shorter despite being older and Blaiga was a girl, the only daughter that Cheshire had fathered at the moment with Ashaklar. Blaiga was wearing a dark green sun dress and dark green shoes while Phaggo was wearing a pair of dark green pants, a white shirt and dark green boots. Phaggo was six hundred and thirty-four years old while Blaiga was five hundred and fifty-seven years old.

They had all gone in when the sun had set fully and the Goblin staff employed by TazirVile had started bringing the mares and their foals in. It had been then that they had heard the fighting upstairs, Dara Dara had gone up while everyone else had stayed down on the first level. Before she had gone up she had taken a good look at Gloar and his wife. She had been told by Gloar that he and her uncle had gone to several schools together and were good friends. Gloar looked like a cross between the Grinch and Oscar the Grouch. He was about six foot one inch tall and had thick green fur all over his body, he had stringy green hair with gray mixed in on his head. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a gray tie around his neck. His eyes were black, above them he had a unibrow of brown. Gloar's wife looked nothing like him, she was a Goblin with bright green eyes and stringy blonde hair, she was wearing a slate gray dress with an apron over the skirt.

Dara Dara was even beside herself with surprise on how her oldest brother, who she was very close to and who she knew had been so looking forward to the births of all of his children, even going so far as to say that he was going to raise them differently than how he, she and Triskull had been raised. She, Vile and Triskull had only experienced a short while of childhood, of having fun and experiencing the excitement of running around, playing and making a fuss as a child, before their father had started up on their training. She loved her father greatly, she respected him greatly, but she did wish that he would have lessened up some on their training when they had been children. Vile was acting very immature, she thought, she figured he was jealous and angry and was letting that take him over. She was hoping that he'd come around after the baby was born.

Irka had stayed in the room with Angel, she was apologizing to her granddaughter for her son's behavior. Angel expressed how she felt, how she didn't want her father in the house or near her children. She told her grandmother about what she had overheard three days ago about how her father had threatened to slice her in half if TazirVile went to the Court of Elders to make him back off of him, her, their child and Bile and Irka was silent for a short while. Irka couldn't believe how her oldest child and son was acting, he was acting so loving and comforting towards her, was looking forward to when his baby brother was born, but he was being so mean and nasty to Angel who was his daughter and who had his first grandchild in her and who was about to give birth to his first grandchild.

"Vile won't touch you," Irka reassured her granddaughter who was scared to death. "Vile loves you, he's just very jealous and hasn't gotten over that."

"I'm afraid that when my baby is born and is being handed around..." Angel started to say.

"Angel, you're the child's mother, if Vile is the same way he is now when the baby is being passed around for the holding tradition you have a right to protect him or her by saying no to your father taking his turn." Irka interrupted.

"The same goes for Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd?"

"Yes, the same goes for them." Irka replied. "When you was with Bile, you didn't want him or anything to do with him. You changed after he was born and am a fantastic mother. I'm not saying that my son will be the same, but I do hope he has a similar change to him when your baby is born."

KurukVile walked into the room a few minutes later, he noticed how uncomfortable Angel was and he gently caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand then pushed her hair back. He next went to Irka and gently helped her to her feet, it was then that Master Vile walked back into the room. KurukVile was able to walk her halfway to the door before his son sparked a fight with him. KurukVile was a no-nonsense, strict being who demanded respect from his offspring and when he didn't get it he got mean and angry. Irka stood on her own for a short while then she walked over to the bassinet and leaned up against it, Angel noticed that her grandmother looked very uncomfortable, it looked as if she was having a hard time standing. KurukVile had just jabbed his finger at her father's chest when Irka grabbed the bassinet's side.

"Show some respect, Boy!" KurukVile exclaimed. "You're mother is pregnant, you're daughter is pregnant and in labor, neither need this!"

"Angel deserves every ounce of this!" Master Vile shouted. "Have you not forgotten that she's escaped several times, kidnapped several members of the family, had relations with that gray-haired man who I still want to sink my claws into and had adulterous relations with my uncle?"

"I have not forgotten and she had not had an adulterous relation with my brother." KurukVile replied. "If you haven't forgotten, you are her mate by Family Law while he is her mate by Universal Law. Tazir has rights to engage in activities with her and father offspring through her."

"You surely act like you've forgotten!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Ever since that Shaam-dude showed up you act as if she's on a clean slate. I say she is not and that she needs to be punished dearly for her actions."

"We can't say that we're not a big reason for her continual escapings." KurukVile said.

"Father! That is a rebel child!" Master Vile pointed at Angel. "Her nature is to run, she knows nothing of love or respect! I've tried teaching both to her, I've tried beating it into her. You're tried beating it into her! She won't learn!"

"Seems to know quite a bit on love and respect," KurukVile said. "she's been here for months now, she's had free roam, even being allowed outside and go to the nearby towns on her own, and she hasn't run off. If anything, we should learn from my brother on Angel."

"It's a pull on!" Master Vile shrieked. "I bet you she has had constant eyes on her at all times to be sure she doesn't run off."

"On the contrary," TazirVile walked in. "she has been given her space. I have done my best to give her her space and to make her happy. Far from what you have done, Nephew. You locked her in your bedroom chamber, she's had free roam here and in the towns. I've let her do what she wants, I've let her be who she wants to be. Yes, I am pampered and spoiled her. I love Angel, Nephew, and she damn well knows it. She's professed her love towards me several times. You don't lock a person up that you love."

"Nonsense!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Angel deserves nothing but locked up rooms, surely you've locked her up at one point."

"Yes, I will admit that have locked her up." TazirVile admitted. "That was when you and my father came to my house. I had her locked up then, she escaped and I followed fully intending to re-capture her. After I had her for the second time and had realized that she was intended for me I allowed her free roam. I gave her respect."

"And that's when you got her pregnant!" Master Vile lunged to grab his uncle, his father shoved him back.

"Yes, our first sex night was when she got pregnant." TazirVile replied. "I did not force her to have sex, though. I did not bite and tear and make her bleed. I was gentle throughout the night and she participated. Angel is one of them women who does not like to be pushed around. Ask, don't demand."

"You're a pussy!" Master Vile snorted. "I know my daughter, she needs discipline not gentle and kind actions. She needs someone to stay on her, to remain at her backside, not free roam."

At just that moment Irka moaned loudly and everyone looked at her, she was really having a hard time holding herself up and to be worse, her water had just broken. KurukVile ran up to her and scooped her up, he took her to the bed and sat down on it, he positioned her between his legs and then pulled her lightly towards him. Angel had remained silent throughout the fighting, what TazirVile had said had been true. If he had locked her up and forced her into a routine that she hadn't wanted to do she'd have turned on him. Instead, he had treated her with respect and she had done the same, this respectful acting had made some emotions spark up in her for him. She started liking him and soon after, she loved him, that was the natural way of falling in love and she liked it a lot. The two partners should show respect for each other, not try to outdo, outshine or belittle the other, the liking and loving follow suit afterwards. TazirVile walked over to her and leaned down, he kissed her forehead and that was when her water broke.

"I go down to give you a kiss and your water breaks." TazirVile nuzzled her gently. "Must have the magic touch."

"You do have that magic touch, Taz." Angel nuzzled TazirVile back.

"I wish she'd quit calling you that!" Master Vile exclaimed. "It's Tazir or Tazzy, not Taz!"

"She can call me whatever she wants to, Nephew." TazirVile said.

"I don't think I can take much more of him," Angel had pulled TazirVile close and had whispered into the side of his head. "can you please get him to leave?"

"Yes, my love."

TazirVile shoved Master Vile out of the room then closed the doors, he had Losal stand outside by them to keep Master Vile and his family out. DuruVile and Cyla came and decided to stay in the room, ShaamVile followed an hour later. Angel was experiencing extreme pain and TazirVile was trying all he could to comfort her. Eclaire was joined by Entantya and Spleehae after two hours had passed and decided to remain in the room. Eclaire, when she checked to see how far Angel was along in her labor, found that she had gone from 2cm to 4 1/2. When she checked Irka she saw that she was just barely past 2cm in dilation. Irka was gently escorted to a curtain that had been hidden in the wall and changed from her clothing to a tan gown that had ties on the front, she then took her place next to Angel. KurukVile removed his shoes and slid behind his wife, he held her as close as TazirVile was holding Angel.

"Poor thing," Irka said, she pushed a strand of hair out of Angel's face. "looks like her contractions are coming closer and closer together."

Angel asked if she could get up and walk around, TazirVile helped her up then left her be. She walked around a few times then doubled over, that was when TazirVile walked up behind her. He smoothed his hand over her back and spoke to her gently, when Angel resumed pacing back and forth he let her be. Angel had heard that walking speeds up labor and she was in a lot of pain, she wanted to speed up things and like her grandmother had said, her contractions were coming in closer together. They were now coming in once every two minutes, when she started walking they began coming in once every minute and a half. After thirty minutes of walking back and forth, Angel had to sit down. She plopped down on the bed right on TazirVile's legs.

"Go from husband to chair in thirty minutes!" TazirVile joked.

"Mmmmm, wonder if I can make you into a bed in ten minutes." Angel caressed TazirVile's lower arm. "You do make a nice ch-ch-chaaaaiiiiiir."

"Ahhhhwww..."

KurukVile gently rubbed his hand against the side of Angel's face, she had broken down after a contraction and was grabbing for his brother. TazirVile wrapped her up in a hug and started rocking her back and forth gently, when he pressed his head against Angel's she grabbed and squeezed his arm. He let her, he had gone through something similar with Bespe, his first wife who he had divorced a hundred and fifty years after the birth of their only child. TazirVile had compared Angel to his first wife several times, he was doing so now. He loved Angel more than he did with Bespe, she didn't fuss about his habits, she was kind and gentle, she treated his daughter good and she treated him well. Bespe had used him for his money and name, she had only wanted to be married to him to be considered one with a prominent family. Angel had never used him or abused him, she had never demanded cash or had gone around boasting that she was a Surfeit wife. She was respectful. Also, when Bespe had been in labor she had slapped and shoved him off rudely when he had tried to comfort her.

"That walk did wonders!" Eclaire said fifteen minutes later. "She's six and a half centimeters dilated now."

"Three more to go, baby." TazirVile said, he gently rubbed her shoulders. "Then we can see that baby."

Angel got up and started walking again, she had just walked around the bassinet when her father, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd all barged in. Dara Dara, Triskull, Ashaklar, Cheshire and TazirVile's closest neighbor and friend, Gloar, looked into the room in disbelief. Angel, in a bout of extreme pain brought on by a contraction, walked over to her father asking for comfort. Master Vile held his arms out to the sides for a few seconds then, his heavy brow growing wrinkled and his chest heaving in anger over being touched without his permission, pushed his arms at his daughter and shoved her away. She dropped heavily to the floor and started crying, TazirVile rushed forward and grabbed her up, he glared at his nephew but found his words already being said by both his father and grandfather. He carried Angel back to the bed and sat down, he hugged her while facing her.

"What is your problem!" DuruVile shouted. "She's hurting! She was asking for comfort!"

"I will not be giving that thing there any comfort!" Master Vile exclaimed. "I'm appalled to have had her touch me!"

"She was reaching out to you as her father to help her and you shoved her away!" ShaamVile yelled.

"Damn right, she gets no comfort from me." Master Vile said. "Shouldn't be getting any comfort now, she asked for this when she mated with that ill-gened man I call an uncle."

"I'm appalled to call you my son!" KurukVile exclaimed, when his wife moaned he comforted her and let his father and grandfather do the fighting.

"I'm appalled to have him in my house and call him my nephew." TazirVile said, when Angel started snuffling he smoothed his hands over her back and shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Just a little pain, that's all. It's almost time."

"So how much longer do I have to wait?" Master Vile demanded. "How along is she?"

"You will know when a baby cries," TazirVile replied. "take him out! My wife needs peace not turbulence!"

For the next two hours Angel was giving both TazirVile and her grandfather grief, she was constantly grabbing at the bed, TazirVile's legs and arms and her grandfather's arms and legs. Irka was moved slightly to prevent her from being grabbed and hurt, she understood that Angel was only going through the latter pains of labor though. TazirVile had Eclaire bring Angel something to calm her down, he had noticed that Angel was big on fruit and almonds and that she had acquired a taste for Moas chocolate, which she said tasted like German chocolate only more rich in flavor. Eclaire brought Angel a small bowl of grapes that had been lightly covered in Moas chocolate, Angel ate three then waved her hand. The pain was too much to eat, although she was famished. Master Vile walked into the Nursery and Birthing Chamber at the two-hour mark, just as Eclaire was checking Angel's progress. No one bothered to shoo him from the room, and he stayed silent.

"She's only gained a centimeter and a half since the last checking." Eclaire said. "Not yet ready."

"Fuck the waiting I'm pushing!" Angel exclaimed.

"Baby, it's best you wait." TazirVile said gently. "It's best..."

"I'm fuckin' pushing now!" Angel yelled.

"Is it safe for her to be pushing at that dilation?" Dara Dara asked.

"I had Bile at seven centimeters," Angel said, in truth she had stopped at that dilation and was forced to give birth some hours after she had hit that mark. When her son had entered the universe, it had only been because he had split her wide open in getting out and she had had to be rushed into pushing him out.

"One more hour," TazirVile said in her ear. "I promise, you can start pushing in one more hour okay?"

She agreed to wait another hour, for some reason she felt as if her crotch was burning, she was hot and sweating and her grandfather noticed. After twenty minutes she started shaking and she grabbed TazirVile's pant legs, now whenever the contractions came her lower back was hurting. It felt like her lower back was seizing up with each contraction. She didn't like that, she hadn't felt that when she had been giving birth to Bile. Angel tried telling herself that each pregnancy and labor was different, her grandmother beside her didn't seem to be acting out as much as she was and for some reason, that made Angel feel embarrassed. There was a line of people outside the doors, besides her, TazirVile, KurukVile and Irka in the room, there was also ShaamVile, DuruVile, Cyla, her father, Eclaire, Entantya and Spleehae in the room, each and every one of them could see her and her actions. Angel was about to ask for the doors to be closed and ask if a few of the people in the room could leave when she suddenly was gripped by an explosion of pain, a contraction that felt like five in one. She forgot the people in the room and the people standing outside the door, a bout of anger suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Tazir I'm going to kill you!" Angel shouted.

"What?" TazirVile blinked his eyes in shock.

"You did this to me!" Angel said in a strained voice.

"Whoohoohoo!" KurukVile chuckled. "The bashing starts a bit early. Hang in there brother, just the pain talking is all."

Ten minutes later, Angel couldn't take it anymore, she demanded that she start pushing. TazirVile, at first, said for her to wait thirty more minutes, but she grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him in. He took one look at the pained eyes of hers then nodded his head. He had gotten up to stretch his legs but now, since she was to start pushing, he slid behind her. Eclaire would be the one delivering the child, Entantya was standing nearby with a towel for when the baby was born and passed over to her after the cord was cut. Spleehae brought over a bowl and a cloth, Eclaire had just cleaned Angel and was about to direct her to start pushing when the phone rang. Angel's eyes went wide, she imagined the phone's ring as a monster that was coming for her and it sent her into an uncomfortable shake.

"I can't, Taz, I can't take that sound!" Angel said. "I can't take that sound!"

"Someone answer the phone then turn all the phones off in my house!" TazirVile barked.

Eclaire didn't like Angel giving birth so soon, she wasn't ready, she wasn't full dilated yet. She was just hitting the eight centimeter mark, Eclaire was worried that Angel might rip something in her while pushing this early. She respected Angel, she accepted Angel as a full member of the household that her employer had, as did all of his staff who were also waiting outside in anticipation of the birth of her and TazirVile's child. When the phone suddenly stopped ringing Eclaire directed Angel to start pushing, before Angel started her grandfather tapped her hand. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it, she was holding onto both TazirVile's and her grandfather's hands at the same time. She took three deep breaths then she pushed, Eclaire told her to calm down and slow up in her pushing but Angel didn't listen, she wanted the baby out and now. The normal was to hold onto the push for ten seconds, she held onto it for fifteen before letting go.

Irka was worried, Angel was jerked her body up and pushing too long and too fast and when she released she'd flop back down in a scream. TazirVile and KurukVile were trying to get her to slow up and calm down but she wasn't listening, after a few seconds she jerked up again and started pushing, this third time she pushed for a full twenty-five seconds, much too long! Irka looked at her husbands hand, Angel had a tight grip going on but he wasn't gasping out in pain, he was a big, strong, tough man who had held onto her hand several times and had gone through her tearing the flesh on the back of his hand open with her fingernails when she had given birth to Triskull, Irka wasn't worried about her husbands hand. She looked at TazirVile's hand, he was also not yelling or gasping out in pain, surprisingly he was toughing it out. Angel's hands were white on the knuckles. After Angel had released her fourth push she flopped back in a gasp.

"Should be two more before we have a baby," Eclaire said. "the baby's head is just about to pop out, just calm down and slow up."

"Ten second pushes," TazirVile said in Angel's ear, he was extremely worried. "no more, Angel, you hear me? Ten seconds, not a second or two over."

"How you two holding out?" ShaamVile asked. "Looks like she has a vice grip going on there."

"Doing just fine." TazirVile said.

"Forgot how strong a woman's grip is during the birthing," KurukVile laughed. "doing fine over here."

KurukVile had a feeling that Eclaire was dead wrong in how many pushes it would take for Angel and TazirVile's baby to be finally born. Angel was worked up, she wanted the baby out and she was trying hard. He wondered if the baby was too big to be passed safely down the birth canal, he wondered if they had made a mistake in having her deliver naturally and not have the baby cut out from her in a Cesarian. Angel grabbed then released his hand, he noticed that he had several areas on his hand from where her nails had penetrated the skin, he was alright with that. He looked over at his brother's hand, he was surprised he had lasted the vice grip that the woman who was about to bring into the universe his son or daughter, even he had areas that were open and bleeding on his hand from where Angel's fingernails had penetrated the skin. Angel grabbed and released both his and his brother's hands twice more before she jerked up and started pushing. Her face went a deep red color then it went purple after five seconds, when she hit the ten second mark and continued to push KurukVile started trying to get her to stop.

"Angel, stop!" KurukVile said, he pushed his arm against Angel's chest, he was still holding her hand but he was now pushing against her to stop her from pushing.

"Release the push, Angel!" TazirVile exclaimed, he was wide-eyed and scared to death. "Release the push, the next one we'll..."

Angel flopped back, there was a rush of yellow liquid and blood on the bed and she looked in a relieved state. Eclaire was working and, two seconds later, they heard a baby cry. Angel looked tired, but she looked relieved as well. TazirVile still had her hand, as did KurukVile, but TazirVile was kissing Angel sweetly. KurukVile heard his brother telling Angel that is was alright now, that she had delivered the baby and that there was no more pain or discomfort. KurukVile was concerned that Angel had torn something, she had pushed rather hard and for much too long. Irka was exhibiting some pains and he released Angel's hand, his wife would be giving birth next and he was going to make sure that she waited until she reached nine centimeters. Thirty seconds after the birth, Eclaire brought a baby up and plopped it on Angel's stomach, she had a pair of scissors in her hand and was walking to the side of Angel.

"Does dad want to cut the cord?" Eclaire asked.

"Damn right I do!"

TazirVile slowly got up from behind Angel and cut the cord that had acted as the link between his wife and the baby, the cord that had given his and Angel's baby food and water and had taken waste products from their child away, the baby was too mucus covered to see what it looked like and that went double for gendering, he had no idea what the gender of his and Angel's baby was. Right after he had cut the cord his child by Angel was whisked away. Angel was cleaned up then Eclaire went to check on Irka. His brother's wife must have been caught up in the moment because she was ready to give birth herself. KurukVile waved his hand away when he held it out for Irka to hold, he had his wife hold onto both of his hands. Irka practically lifted herself from the bed to get her baby out, she gave four good pushes then stopped, Eclaire cut her slightly so that the baby could be passed and then she directed for Irka to push one final time. Irka and KurukVile's baby entered the world crying loudly, Eclaire plopped him on Irka's chest. KurukVile had already slid out from behind his wife and took the scissors, he cut the cord and his newly born son was taken away to be cleaned. Irka was cleaned then she was given a new gown, afterwards she was left alone. She looked happy and was asking about her newborn, TazirVile was worried about Angel, she was very quiet and she looked drained.

"Baby," TazirVile leaned down and kissed Angel. "you okay?"

"Mmmhmm," Angel nodded her head. "just tired."

"Sweetie," TazirVile was suddenly filled with pride and happiness. "you did it! You brought our child into the universe. A son or daughter!"

"We did it." Angel said in a tired voice, she nuzzled her face against TazirVile's. "I love you."

KurukVile and Irka's baby was brought to them first, TazirVile left them alone, KurukVile was looking at his assured son with a pride look in his face and eyes. When Irka handed him his newly born son he took him slowly and held him. A chair had been brought in for him and when he sat in it he looked down at his son, his hardened face went soft and before long, two tears fell down from his eyes. He bent low while holding his hands and started sobbing, Dara Dara had never seen her father act in this way and it worried her. Her mother was patting his knee, TazirVile understood well what was happening. KurukVile, after ninety-two thousand years, was again experiencing the proud moment of being a new father.

"We made this," Irka was saying to her husband. "we made this beautiful thing, Kuruk. We made this day happen with our love for each other, we'll make this day happen again one day. Kuruk, we're new parents, we've got a new son."

"A new, healthy, strong son at that!" KurukVile leaned up, he had regained his composure. "BarukVile Glosu Surfeit, son of KurukVile Shonsinu Surfeit and Irka. He is beautiful!"

"Is he okay?" Dara Dar asked.

"Yes, dear." Irka looked at her only daughter. "You're father is fine, just experiencing the joy of being a new father. This is a joyous occasion, all of you come here. Take a look at your new brother."

KurukVile had handed out the sonogram stills of his son a few days ago while in the bar soon after TazirVile had handed the sonogram stills of his and Angel's baby out. TazirVile had said, politely, that he wanted to wait to see what his new nephew looked like when he was given the chance to hold him after he was born and KurukVile had understood. His brother had done the same to him when he had handed the sonogram stills of his and Angel's baby out as well, their father had done the same as had their grandfather. ShaamVile had seen the sonogram stills of KurukVile and Irka's baby already and he refused to see them again, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise. TazirVile was getting concerned, Angel hadn't recovered yet, she was still very tired looking and their baby hadn't been brought to them yet. He was just turning around to see if the baby was alright when he saw Entantya walking towards him with a light tan bundle. Angel perked up some when she saw Entantya walking towards them and pushed herself up some. Entantya gently placed the tan bundle in her arms then backed away. Angel and TazirVile looked at their baby together.

"Looks like you, Tazzy." Angel said after a few minutes.

Angel looked at her newborn and felt herself suddenly go from being extremely tired to very happy and energetic. The baby had an upside down teardrop head, just like its father, and its skin was mint green. She had obviously passed along some sort of green color to the baby's skin and it had mingled with TazirVile's light blue skin color to make a minty color, it made the baby look very cute. The baby opened its eyes and she suddenly smiled wide, the baby had inherited its father's large, oval silvery eyes but it had a Pistachio-like sheen to them. She counted the fingers, there were five on each hand and there were tiny suction-cups on the tips of each finger. She checked the feet, they looked like normal feet, there were five toes per foot. The baby was perfectly normal, nothing deformed or physically wrong with it. Angel looked at TazirVile and smiled, she leaned over to him and kissed him on the mouth, he returned her kiss gently.

"Well, check to see what gender it is." Angel said, she really wanted to know if Bile had a little brother or sister and she really wanted to know if she and TazirVile had a daughter or a son.

Angel let TazirVile do the checking, he had spent many nights with his head leaned up against her stomach speaking in both Vilian and Moasian to their unborn and, although he had given her her space he had placed his hands on her stomach several times. He had been so nurturing and kind, so expectant and excited about their upcoming child and he had been overwhelmed with joy, happiness and relief that their upcoming child had not been lost. She figured he had a right to seeing and finding the gender of their child first. TazirVile shakily pulled the light tan baby blanket that was around their child back, he gently held the left leg of their child out of the way and then he shot back and started laughing like a madman. He slapped his hand against the bed several times while he laughed then he came forward and grabbed Angel's head. He kissed her long and good happily, she was beginning to wonder if he had lost it.

"Like I said, it's a girl." Master Vile thought with a sick pride. "He had his heart set on it being a boy and now he's laughing madly because he was wrong."

"I love you!" TazirVile said after he finished kissing Angel, tears were streaming from his eyes, they collected on his goggled glasses then flowed down his face. "I love you so freakin' much, baby!"

"I love you." Angel replied, Master Vile glared angrily at her, a pang of hurt rose within him.

"Well don't keep us in the dark!" Triskull exclaimed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Do I have a niece or a nephew, Brother?" KurukVile asked.

"It's a girl," Master Vile said. "I told all of you, the man cannot make a son. The way he is acting clearly says he made a daughter."

"It's a boy."

Master Vile's face fell and he felt his innards grow cold, his uncle had said that he and created with his male juices from his man's sack a boy. Everything suddenly went quiet for him, he saw his father, brother and sister's lips moving, he saw his father reach over and touch Angel's shoulder, he heard not a soul speaking though. After a full minute he started hearing voices, he heard his father congratulating his granddaughter and TazirVile on the birth of a son and he heard his brother and sister asking what the baby looked like. Master Vile backed off from everyone, he took himself to the outside of the group, he became a seething shadow. He remembered Angel saying she loved his uncle, he had never heard her say such words to him and she had said that she loved him twice right in front of him. He looked near the doorway and saw that his eldest daughter and son and son-in-law were staying back, everyone else was in the room. When he saw Eshal being walked into the room by Homsi and Homsi having Bile in the crook of his left arm he suddenly lost it. He left the room in a fit of rage, turned left and disappeared, his eldest daughter and son and son-in-law followed him in his wake. He stopped just before the staircase that went up to the level his and his elder children and son-in-law's bedroom chambers were on.

"She's defied me again," Master Vile said, deep anger and pain seeping into his voice. "she gave birth to a healthy child and a son at that. A disgrace of the blood she carries and of our family name."

"Maybe he was mistaken when he checked for a gender?" Rita said, she hugged up against her father who patted her shoulder before pushing her away lightly. "I wish Bile wasn't in that room, he doesn't need to see that twerp."

"He won't remember," Master Vile said. "too young for memories to form. And she won't either shortly. I'll give her a few hours to recover, four at most, then she'll be at my palace. Both she and Bile."

"Are you okay, pop?" Rito asked. "Look dispirited... perturbed and vexed."

"I am all of them things, Son." Master Vile replied. "I won't be for long, for once I have your sister and brother out of this house I will regain my happiness. Angel wants another child so badly, she'll have another in her. One of my blood and lineage, not of that ill-man's."

"I love you, daddy." Rita said.

"I love you too, Ritie." Master Vile said, he hugged his eldest daughter gently.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, well since my son decided to head out in such a disrespectful manner and his kids and son-in-law followed we'll skip out on them taking their turns in holding the babies." KurukVile said, he had been insulted when Master Vile had left the room and was feeling great anger swell in him which he was trying to restrain. "Tazir,"

"You and Irka go first." TazirVile said, he wanted a few minutes of alone time with his family.

"We'll do the photographing afterwards." Irka said. "Let Angel recover a bit more."

With his eldest son exiting the room in the rude fashion he had done it, it left KurukVile in a strange position. It was tradition to hand the newborn over to the immediate family and with Master Vile not being in the room the tradition was slightly off. He decided to stand up with the baby, he looked at Dara Dara and Triskull then he looked at his father and mother, he lastly looked at his grandfather. The holding and first interactions that his newborn son would have with his family would have to be in that fashion, if Master Vile had been in the room he would have held his and Irka's newborn son first and would have interacted with him first, as was custom in their family to let the oldest child hold and interact with the newborn with the younger children, mother and father and grandparents if they were still alive following suit. By tradition, after the mother and father and grandparents, if they were still around to do so that was, held and interacted with the baby the siblings followed suit with everyone else following. That was how their Holding Ceremony went by, it was a way of the newborn seeing his kin. This Holding Ceremony would be drastically different, he'd not be held by his eldest brother, or his children and son-in-law, for a while and he'd not be held by his uncle until last. KurukVile looked at his only daughter then motioned for her to come forward. When she had held Bile for the first time she had only done so for a few minutes, she had been inexperienced and nervous, but this time she looked rather confident and he handed his new son to her proudly.

"He looks like you, dad." Dara Dara said, she then looked down at her new baby brother and started rocking him gently. "Hello baby brother, I'm Dara Dara, everyone mostly calls me DD though. I'm your older sister."

Dara Dara held her baby brother for a full five minutes then she handed him back to her father, KurukVile then motioned for Triskull, who had gone from being his youngest son to second youngest, and he walked up. Triskull held his brother for a minute longer than his sister, he wiggled his finger in front of his brother's face and Baruk giggled loudly. Triskull then handed his brother back to his father and congratulated him. KurukVile placed his hand on Triskull's shoulder and nodded his head, he was too emotional at the moment to say anything, he then went to his father and handed Baruk over. DuruVile Surfeit looked down at Baruk then held him up to his head and gave him a kiss, Baruk grabbed his nose which made everyone laugh, soon after DuruVile handed Baruk back to his father. Cyla held the baby next, she struggled to stop crying but after two minutes had passed she lost her fight. She handed Baruk back to her oldest son who looked at her with a wide smile on his face then she saw him go off towards ShaamVile Surfeit, the man who had only been back in the world of the living for a few months.

"This reminds me of when you was born, Lad." ShaamVile said as he rocked Baruk back and forth slowly. "Fine day that was, this one is right up there with it."

"Imagine it," Irka had her head cupped in her hand. "both you and your son return to the world of the living in time to hold a grandchild and a great-grandchild."

"Makes being back in the world of the living and known well worth it." DuruVile said.

When it was TazirVile's turn to hold the baby he had to be persuaded away from Angel, both he and she were practically holding each other tightly while holding Bile, Eshal and their new son at the same time. KurukVile plopped Baruk into his brother's arms quickly then stepped away, TazirVile looked down at his new nephew then back up in astonishment. TazirVile spoke in Vilian, their original language, to Baruk then stood up. He rocked Baruk a few times then handed him back to his brother. KurukVile next walked over to Eshal and leaned down, although she didn't hold his newborn son she did let him grab her finger. After Eshal had interacted with Baruk, KurukVile went and allowed Ashaklar, Cheshire, Gloar, Vixbie, Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Braiga hold him in that order, even though they weren't family he figured that since they were there they should have the chance to hold his son as well. Angel was given Baruk last, her and TazirVile's newborn son was held by TazirVile and Bile was taken by Irka. KurukVile stood by Angel, she was slowly slipping back into being tired and weak.

When Angel held Baruk, her grandparent's newborn son, she automatically thought that the typical Surfeit design had won out again in the baby's appearance. He looked like Bile only he was bigger, he was seventeen and a half inches long. Baruk's elongated ears only went half the length of his shoulders and were black with red Tiger-like stripes, the left side of his face and body was blood red while the right was an imperial red, he had little imperial red colored finger and toenails on each finger and toe. What set him off as being her grandfather's son was his eyes, they were fiery red and had small black pupils set in them. Baruk had been a good name for her grandfather's newborn son, but she also thought that Kuruk Jr. would have also been a good name to give him since he and his father looked so alike. When her grandfather gently took Baruk from her she was wondering if he'd be as muscle-bound as his father.

"Alrighty now," DuruVile said. "I've held one of my grandchildren born in this room, time for the next one."

"Think he's about to leap out of his britches." Angel said in a tired voice. "Yes, it's time to... hand our son around now."

Angel was near asleep during her newborn son was handed around, TazirVile was careful in handing him over and he made sure to stand by as his relatives held his and her newborn son. He first handed him over to Eshal, he had her sit down so she could hold him, she was only allowed a short time since she was excited. He next handed his newborn son to his mother, then he handed him to his father. DuruVile looked the baby over then nodded his head and kissed his cheek before handing him back. ShaamVile got to hold TazirVile and Angel's baby next, he had a warm look to his glowing white eyes and near broke down. KurukVile held their as of yet unnamed child next with Irka following. QeetaVile, Dara Dara and Triskull held the baby next with Cyla, Cheshire, Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Braiga following. Gloar and Vixbie held the baby together and were just handing him back when Master Vile walked into the room, he leaned against the wall and said not a word. Angel woke up when TazirVile sat next to her, she reached out for her newborn and he gently handed him over. Angel leaned over to the side and undid the ties that were on the gowns front. Their baby started nursing at once when she held him against her breast.

"Good idea!" Irka said, she turned to her husband who was holding Baruk. "Time for his first feeding."

"So how much did he weigh?" KurukVile asked after he had handed Baruk over and he heard him son nursing.

"BarukVile Glosu Surfeit was at a healthy seven and a half pounds at birth." Eclaire said.

"And LhaklarVile Closhu Surfeit?" TazirVile asked.

"Six pounds and ten ounces, sir." Eclaire bowed politely.

"I'll sign my name to the birth certificate here in a second." TazirVile said.

"What the hell kind of name is LhaklarVile Closhu Surfeit?" Master Vile demanded to know, his face was held in a scowl.

"A strong name, Nephew." TazirVile glanced back once then turned back around. "A good name. Watch your language, please. Only going to ask once, there are little ones in this room."

"Sounds like something a dog would chew then spit out." Master Vile grumbled. "My brother's name is a strong name, you're son's is right weak."

"No one asked you, Nephew!" TazirVile stood up and turned around sharply.

As much as he disliked his oldest son's attitude at that particular moment, when Baruk finished nursing and was burped KurukVile gently took him and carried him over to his oldest son. Master Vile, a father of four and who was a very experienced father, held his baby brother like a pro. He spoke in Vilian to his baby brother then he let Baruk grab his finger, when KurukVile came to take Baruk, Rita and Rito walked up. Both hadn't held Bile for long when he had been handed off to them by their father because they had both been rather nervous but, when KurukVile handed his new son to them they held him for a long time and neither looked a bit nervous. Lord Zedd got his turn next, he held Baruk for a few minutes then handed him back. On the way back to his wife, KurukVile noticed that TazirVile was leaned down over Angel and it looked as if she was saying something to him. When KurukVile handed Baruk back to his wife, TazirVile took Lhaklar gently from Angel and headed towards Master Vile. KurukVile knew he wasn't the only one holding his breath, everyone was.

"Although I don't think you should have the chance, Angel does." TazirVile said when he got to Master Vile. "She wants you to hold Lhaklar."

"Mnnnkkkhh," Master Vile made a disgusted sound. "I'll look, I won't hold but I'll look at the brat."

Master Vile looked down at Lhaklar for a full minute before making a slashing motion with his hand under his throat. Rita and Rito did the same as their father, they only looked at Lhaklar, they refused to hold him. Lord Zedd surprised everyone by saying that he did want to hold Lhaklar. That made Master Vile, Rita and Rito glare at him while everyone else in the room nodded their heads in approval, he seemed to be coming around. After Lord Zedd held Lhaklar for a few minutes he handed him back, Rita jabbed him in the ribs then scowled at him. TazirVile walked back to Angel and sat down, Angel was looking at her father blankly.

"Don't let me spoil anything." Angel said after a few minutes of no one doing anything.

"I would like to do a photo-op," KurukVile said lightly. "But, I'd like for you and Irka to be apart of it."

"We will be." Angel turned her head slightly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Go, start the photographing."

The first set of photographs that were taken were of the two infants, KurukVile snapped a photo of his son lying on his own then he took a photograph of his son and new nephew lying together. TazirVile took similar photographs then the camera was handed to Gloar. Gloar took a photograph of TazirVile holding Lhaklar and then he took a photograph of KurukVile holding Baruk then he took a photograph of the two brother's holding their new son's together. TazirVile said that whatever photo was taken he'd make several copies so Gloar didn't need to take doubles and triples. DuruVile and ShaamVile each sat in a chair and held Lhaklar and Baruk at the same time separately and then both men asked for Bile to be added so that there were a few photographs with him in the mix. Ashaklar held Lhaklar next, she looked right proud, and then Cheshire and their children joined in for a group shot. It was then that the camera switched hands, TazirVile snapped a photo of Gloar and his wife, Vixbie, holding Lhaklar. KurukVile had photographs taken of him holding Baruk while being surrounded by all three of his elder children, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd then he escorted everyone to Irka where a group photo was taken of that family then DuruVile, Cyla and ShaamVile joined in for a full group photo. Cyla had a photograph taken of her holding both Baruk and Lhaklar and then she had a photograph taken of her with just Baruk. The camera then switched hands, Gloar took the camera back and directed TazirVile to stand with his mother while holding Lhaklar then he had EshalVile, QeetaVile, Cheshire, Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga join in. It was then that Gloar asked the group to go near Angel for a group photo of the whole family. Angel held Lhaklar and Bile while Eshal was off to her right while TazirVile was on her left, Ashaklar, Cheshire, Qeeta, Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga stood behind her, DuruVile, Cyla and ShaamVile joined in for the next photograph. Gloar then had the entire family get together for a full family photo, Master Vile and his family had to be forced to get into the photo.

"Alright, one last photo and we'll be done." Gloar said. "Tazir, Eshal, Angel, Bile and Lhaklar."

That wasn't the final photo taken, just the final one taken by Gloar. Before the second session began Eclaire, Entantya and Spleehae changed the bedding, TazirVile held Angel while KurukVile held Irka while the maids changed the sheets and blanket then they placed their women back down gently. It was then that the photographing resumed. TazirVile got a head photo of him and Lhaklar then had a group photograph taken of his, Angel's, Bile's, Eshal's and Lhaklar's heads huddled together. That photo looked rather cute, as did the ones taken next. Angel, despite being right tired and growing weaker by the second, put on a fake smile for a photograph of her holding Bile and Lhaklar with TazirVile sitting next to her holding her then she put on a fake smile for a photograph of her and TazirVile with Lhaklar being held between them. All of the male members of the family got together for a group photograph with Lhaklar and Baruk then all the women got together for a photograph with the babies. The last photograph taken was of TazirVile and KurukVile signing their names to the birth certificates, it was then that everyone had started distancing themselves from Angel and Irka, giving them their space. Master Vile took advantage of Angel being alone, his mother had fallen asleep, and walked up to her. It had been a long photographing session, stretching two long hours and the atmosphere in the room had been right heavy with happiness throughout it. Master Vile looked back at his father and uncle who were busy signing their names on the birth certificates then he leaned down near Angel's right ear.

"Ang, I know you're awake so you listen and you listen good." he whispered. "If in another hour everyone is still in this room I'm going to do a spell to make a sound loud enough for everyone to exit so I can grab you and Bile and teleport out. Once I have you and Bile at my palace I'll have my physician check you over. I know you're tired, nothing more, but I'm going to be sure. After you've been given a clean bill of health I'm taking you upstairs to my bedroom chamber. I'm locking you up there for a long time and I'll be up there with you. You want a second child so bad, we'll make it after this night. You'll never see this house, my uncle, that brat you just gave birth to or Eshal again, you'll never remember them. You won't see Bile again until after you've conceived for me again. So you better start telling your body to get ready, because after two hours, an hour from now and an hour after you've been examined, it's going to be pretty battered up and bloody. My fingernails will be tearing your back, shoulders and rump up pretty badly, my teeth will take hold and will draw blood. You best get ready, because in two hours time your punishment for taking off with our child, for running around and having relations with that gray-haired man, for having relations with my uncle and birthing a son by him and for your continued defiance towards me will begin. You get ready for it, my Daughter-Mate, because it's going to go on for a real long time."

"IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN BECAUSE I WON'T BE LEAVING HERE EVER!"

TazirVile had just added his wax seal to his new son's birth certificate when he heard Angel scream out in one of the loudest screaming voices he had ever heard. He quickly plopped the quill in the ink vial, grabbed a rag and wiped his hands then turned around. His brother did the same. Angel was standing fully and Master Vile was falling back fast. Angel was angry, her face was livid with rage and she was raising her arms high up then punching them forward. Her hands were in fists, her eyes were bright with rage. Irka woke up with a jolt and demanded to know what was happening. When Angel leaped at her father and he and she fell to the floor, TazirVile ran forward. He grabbed her and picked her up just as she was starting to shake her father furiously.

"Baby! What's wrong?" TazirVile asked. "What did he say to upset you?"

"I want him out!" Angel screamed. "I want him out! Now! Now! Now!"

"What did you say to her now, Lad?" ShaamVile demanded, he walked up behind TazirVile, he was glaring at Master Vile.

Master Vile got up, he glared angrily at Angel then he saw that both Lhaklar and Bile were being held near each other. He walked over towards them fully intending to separate his son from the foul brat that his daughter had just birthed. He got a nasty surprise, Angel ripped free of TazirVile and charged towards him. She grabbed him by the shoulders of his robe and pulled him back, she flung him from the room then she charged at him when he started coming back in. They both hit and then fell over the banister that overlooked the room below. Angel struck the floor below first, she yelled out in pain then rolled over and grabbed her father who had struck the floor on his side. She slammed her fist into her father's face, tore his glasses off and broke them then she started slamming his head into the floor. A Goblin butler she had never seen before ran at her and grabbed her up, he was a burly Goblin with brown skin, a large nose and a very wrinkled brow, he was wearing a brown tuxedo. TazirVile, ShaamVile, DuruVile and KurukVile ran from an archway, when TazirVile saw that Angel had a puddle of blood between her feet he ran forward. He grabbed her in a hug then he gently pushed her away and looked in her eyes.

He looked in her eyes deeply, he was an excellent user of Telepathy, having had it and all of its forms taught to him while he had been enrolled at Zeta Ren's University of Telepathy, he knew that using Telepathy on a woman that had just gone through labor was dangerous, a woman who had just given birth was in a weakened state and had gone through a lot of stress, it had been taught to him that Telepathy should only be used when it was absolutely needed to be used on a woman who had just given birth. He didn't want to use Telepathy on Angel, he loved her and didn't want to hurt her or even use Telepathy on her. He decided on using a very different form of Telepathy on her, one she'd not feel pain from. He held her hand gently then reached up with his hand and touched her temple, with his thumb and index finger barely touching he pulled a long bright light blue strand from Angel's temple which, when it disconnected it formed into a tight glowing light blue sphere. He next absorbed the light blue glowing sphere into his hand, he understood fully why Angel was so upset a second later as his nephew's words suddenly formed in his brain. They filled him with such anger that he backed away then walked around Angel. He walked up and stood in front of his nephew, steaming mad, he knew he had several pairs of eyes on him. His nephew's face was bloody and he looked as if he had broken his arm. All around was his Goblin staff, all wide-eyed in shock, even though he didn't have to yell to usher an order he did.

"Homsi! Losal! Ulok!" TazirVile yelled, when the three Goblins ran up he turned to them and started ushering out orders. "My nephew, his children and Lord Zedd will find their things outside the door, I want them thrown out and now!"

"Brother..." KurukVile took a step then stopped, his brother's seething rage was enough to make him not want to be near him.

"I'll be damned if I let you break up my family!" TazirVile poked his index finger into Master Vile's chest. "I'll be damned if I let you take Angel from me or our son and I will be damned if I let you take her, lock her up to be raped time and again while preventing her from seeing or having anything to do with her firstborn! Get out of my house and don't ever come back! You was invited as a guest here, you was invited to be a part of the birth of your grandson and you've thrown it back in my face! Get out of my house, you are no nephew of mine! You are of no blood relation to me!"

TazirVile meant every bit of what he had said, he did a spell for every single thing that Master Vile, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd had brought with them to appear outside of his front door and Homsi, Losal and Ulok all led Master Vile, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd to the front door. Master Vile gave them trouble, he refused to leave the mansion and thus, Losal and Ulok grabbed him and tossed him out. He bounced off of the front porch and landed on his back on the white rocked path that led to the front porch. Master Vile had just sat up when the front door was closed, he heard the locks being applied. He stood up, wiped the seat of his pants with his hand then grabbed his suitcase and turned and teleported to his palace on Gamma-Vile. Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd did the same.

"Angel," TazirVile gently picked Angel up and started carrying her back upstairs. "I apologize for allowing him to be here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, probably busted up down there but fine." Angel replied, she was still angry.

"He won't ever be allowed to enter my house again or interfere with your life." TazirVile said.

"Just keep him away from the kids!" Angel growled. "If he so much as steps a foot near them..."

"I'll do everything in my power and everything in the law to prevent him from coming near Lhaklar and Bile." TazirVile replied.

Angel was tended to, she was stitched up a few times then she was left alone. She had been very tired and weak when her father had walked up to her but her motherly instinct of protecting her children had made all of the tiredness and weakness disappear, she sat up in bed and watched wherever Lhaklar and Bile went at all times. ShaamVile noticed and he asked to hold Lhaklar, Bile and Baruk, he had a chair brought over to the side of the bed and sat down on it, all three babies were handed over to him. Knowing that her two son's were safe and near her, not being carted around all over the room, made Angel calm down. She slumped down on the bed and slept for forty-five minutes, when she woke up all three babies were still being held by ShaamVile and he was still sitting beside her.

"Look right proud there, Grampy." Angel said.

"I am," ShaamVile replied, he had Lhaklar in the crook of his left arm and Baruk in the crook of his other arm and Bile on his lap, his legs were closed tightly. "one of the best days of my life!"

"Should be proud," DuruVile walked up. "he is holding three fine bred, fine blooded boys there."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Irka had napped for thirty minutes after her oldest child had been thrown out of the house. "Look better."

"Feeling much better, thank you." Angel replied. "That forty-five minute nap did wonders."

"Them naps always do wonders after a new mother gives birth." KurukVile said. "Helps reset the system. Helps the woman recover."

"For the next few days I don't want Bile or Lhaklar leaving my sights." Angel said, it wasn't said as a suggestion, it was said as a matter-of-fact thing.

"We understand, dear." Irka said, she knew that Angel was worried about her father. "No one will be taking you're boys anywhere outside of the room you are in."

"I like how she's already tapped into her motherly instinct." Ashaklar said. "She has a very strong and protective motherly instinct."

"Good thing to have." KurukVile said.

Everyone but KurukVile, ShaamVile, DuruVile and Ashaklar had gone off to bed, it had been a rather long day and night and everyone was exhausted. TazirVile had gone to look into the messages that had come in on the machines, he returned after ten minutes. It was decided that both Irka and Angel would remain in the Birthing and Nursery Chamber for one full day and night before they were moved to their respective chambers. Bile, Baruk and Lhaklar, TazirVile and his brother both agreed, would share the bassinet during that time. The women would sleep on the bed while their men were to sleep on the floor beside them, TazirVile brought in some blankets and three pillows, two for his brother and one for him. They made up their sleeping areas quickly, not a word was said, both TazirVile and KurukVile were exhausted! KurukVile went to sleep immediately while TazirVile struggled for five long minutes, it was like once his head had hit the pillow all of his exhaustion had evaporated and he was as spry as a Spring chicken. He fell asleep just as the Goblins that resided in his mansion quietly turned off all of the lights, the mansion suddenly got an extreme quiet to it, it was so quiet that if someone dropped a pen it would be heard. Angel woke up several times in the night and early morning just to get up and see if Lhaklar and Bile were still in the room. At eleven forty-five she finally went to sleep and stayed asleep for a while.

"Hello Araime," TazirVile said a few hours later when the phones had all been turned back on. "I received your message early this morning but I couldn't phone you until now."

"Tazzy, I called three times last night and once this morning, I was getting worried!" AraimeVile Surfeit's voice came through the receiver loudly, it was filled with concern. "What happened for you to not answer?"

"Had two women go into labor last night, two babies born early this morning and a nephew and his family to throw out." TazirVile replied.

"Babies?!" TazirVile had to hold the phone away from the side of his head, his older half-sister was now talking in near screams. "Kuruk's son was born this morning? Angel gave birth? How are Angel and Irka? What did Angel have?"

"Yes, Kuruk's son was born this morning, Angel gave birth to a son and both she and Irka are fine." TazirVile replied. "Both are sleeping at the moment, exhausted."

"I guess so, I bet all of you were." AraimeVile said. "You also mentioned that you had to throw out a nephew and his family, was you referring to Vile?"

"Yes, he's been giving us grief ever since he arrived here." TazirVile said. "He was thrown out soon after my son and Kuruk's son was born."

"Is it alright that I call up the sister's?" AraimeVile asked. "We all received your invites but we wanted to wait until after the births to come over for a visit."

"Yes, you are all welcome here." TazirVile replied. "My house can hold all of you just fine."

"I bet it can, you're mansion is big enough to house an army." AraimeVile said in excitement.

"It can, yes." TazirVile said, then he added in a joking manner. "An army of Surfeit's!"

"I cannot wait to see my new nephews!" AraimeVile exclaimed then hung up.

There had been twenty calls made and twenty messages made, TazirVile returned ten of them calls as a majority were by his old and younger half-sister's, sister's that his father had made in marriages before and after he had married his mother. He was expecting a lot of people to come over, a lot of family members who Angel had never seen before or had spoken to. He made a list of all that were coming and assigned them rooms on the levels of his house which ran seven floors up and had two levels below ground level, those latter two levels belonging to his staff. TazirVile was still beside himself with shock over how Vile had been the entire two months that he had been a guest in his house, he was also surprised that Angel's motherly instinct to protect her newborn, and Bile, had been sparked so quickly. When he had woke up he had checked Angel, she had landed hard on the floor of the hallway that went to the other rooms his mansion had, the hallway that led and branched off in several directions, the hallway that went right through, from one side to the other, his mansion home. Angel had a fever and he had gently woke her up to give her something to bring it down, he was worried. A woman could contract many infections after giving birth, he was glad he lived in the now times and not three to four hundred thousand years ago where, when a woman gave birth, it was almost assured that she'd not survive the birth. He and Angel had only been living together for four months, he already felt such a connection, so connected and in love with her that he couldn't see himself without her. TazirVile got up from his swivel deep brown leather chair that had a long back and stretched, his cramped muscles loosened up and his stiff bones cracked and relieved themselves of their tension when he stretched. After he stretched he left his study and went to the Birthing and Nursery chamber, when he got there he saw that Irka had already been moved. He went and checked the bassinet, only his new, and first, son, Lhaklar and Bile were in it, Baruk had obviously been moved to his parent's assigned bedroom chamber. TazirVile decided to do the same with Angel, he picked her up gently and carried her to their bedroom chamber and placed her on their bed, he tucked her in, gave her a kiss then he went back to the Birthing and Nursery Chamber for Bile and Lhaklar. He carried them, one in the crook of his left arm and the other in the crook of his right arm, to his and Angel's bedroom chamber. He placed both in the small, brown baby crib which was big enough at the moment for both sleeping babies to be in then he went and sat beside Angel. She had remained asleep the entire time and she looked so peaceful, he gently pushed a lock of her fiery red hair out from her face then leaned in and kissed her forehead, he noticed that she still had a fever.


	7. Chapter 7

_Surfeit Family Grows_

_The Surfeit family, which started billions of years ago on the planet Gamma-Vile in the M-51 Galaxy which is now a conquered and ruled realm by a member of the family, has grown by two members four days ago. In startling news, this very prominent family which only four generations ago was known to birth mostly female children, and with any male offspring being born maturing into some of the most prominent conquerors in the universe, welcomed two male babies. Irka Surfeit, born Shaiden, the wife of the tyrannical conquerer and ruler of the Vulcan Galaxy, the Wycos Galaxy and the Joga Galaxy and the planet Oot, KurukVile Shonsinu Surfeit, delivered a healthy seven and a half pound baby boy in the wee morning hours of March the 8th of 1,998,093,508 which was named BarukVile Glosu Surfeit or Baruk for short. KurukVile's own younger brother, TazirVile Lajoshu Surfeit, also welcomed his own bundle of evil joy which made every jaw in the universe collapse. It does seem that the "near all girl birthing" Surfeit's have finally gotten over their curse of having only daughter's and few son's. TazirVile Surfeit, the conquerer and ruler of the Vaisha Galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy and the Bula Galaxy welcomed into the universe a six pound and ten ounce baby boy which he and his Universal Mate, Angel Irene (yes, the Angel Irene that is also claimed by her father, Master Vile by Family Law and who had been making her family chase after her for almost four years) named LhaklarVile Closhu Surfeit exactly twenty minutes before Irka and KurukVile Surfeit welcomed their bundle of evil joy into the universe. Angel Irene also has her first son, fathered by her own father, Master Vile, named Bile._

_"Baruk came out crying loudly and strongly, he's very strong and very healthy." KurukVile Surfeit said of his newborn son. "I am very proud to be a new father and I cannot wait for the next one to be born. We have plans to continue adding to our family."_

_"Angel is a dream come true for me and for us to have a son, that's furthering my love for her. I cannot be happier with my wife or with my newborn son." TazirVile Surfeit said of his newborn son. "Yes, we are planning on having more."_

_"I return to the world of the known just in time to see not one but two grandson's being born," DuruVile Bolushi Surfeit, the conquerer and ruler of the planet Shai5, the Binya Galaxy and the Keyla Galaxy, said when he was asked about his new grandson's. "I could not be happier!"_

_This very prominent family has been keeping a low down on ShaamVile Kondee Surfeit, the secondborn son of RaalVile Dawlur Surfeit and Frahfrie Cloridona, but when they were asked how he was they replied that he was doing very well and was very happy to not only be back in the world of the living but also very happy to be back just in time to see his great-grandson's, BarukVile Surfeit and LhaklarVile Surfeit, being born. When asked if ShaamVile Surfeit, the conquerer and ruler of the Heba Galaxy, Jolai Galaxy and the Troag's Object, would be returning to the scheme of conquering the family responded with a "yes, eventually he will"._

The past six days had been hectic for Angel, newspaper reporters and reporters from news stations flocked to the mansion asking if interviews could be conducted and if photographs could be taken of Lhaklar and Baruk with the families they were born into. Angel kept it to herself, but she was starting to feel like crap. The constant reporters and interviews, the constant photograph taking and the constant coming and going of not only the reporters and interviewers but also of family members she had never seen before was beginning to take a toll on her. Angel's abdomen hurt her quite a lot and so, after day three, she started slapping TazirVile's hand off of her whenever he placed his hand on her, whenever he asked if she was alright she'd reply with a yes and then he'd leave her be, thinking that she just wanted some time to herself. On day three she also started sweating profusely and then would be struck with sudden attacks of cold chills which racked her body violently. On day four she started feeling like her body was on fire, it would go back and forth from being as hot as fire to bone chilly cold, and then her abdomen would start hurting her again followed by another fever attack and severe sweating. On the fifth day she found herself constantly thirsty, Homsi was constantly bringing her glasses of water, along with the thirst she also felt the same tortured pains from the days before along with a new issue. Along with the fevers she also experienced headaches akin to migraines. It was on the fifth day that she decided to end breast-feeding her son's, they were put on a formula substitute and Bile had his soft baby foods which helped ease her mind on that issue, TazirVile had no idea that she had stopped breast-feeding. Homsi, who spent a lot of time with her during the confusion of the back and forth reporters, interviewers and family members that were constantly coming in and out of TazirVile's bedroom chamber, noticed the changes right away. A week after Lhaklar was born he walked over to Angel and placed his hand on her forehead, he tore it away as if it had been burned.

"Master Tazir!" Homsi had ran righgt to TazirVile's study where TazirVile sat conducting an interview with a newspaper reporter. "You best come quick, Mistress Angel is not well!"

A physician was called over right away and each and every reporter and interviewer was politely escorted to the door, no other reporters or interviewers were allowed entrance into the mansion and the extra family members who had taken up temporary residence in TazirVile's mansion were requested to stay away from TazirVile's bedroom chamber. The only one who refused to comply with this request was ShaamVile, when the hallway was empty he exited his bedroom chamber and went straight for his grandson's. TazirVile's bedroom chamber's door was wide open so he didn't have to twist the knob and push the door to get into the room. When he saw Angel in her current state he got serious. Angel was white in the face, extremely sweated yet shivering in cold, enough so that her teeth were clattering, and she looked to be in extreme pain.

"Granddad!"

TazirVile pushed him politely out of the room then closed the door behind him, ShaamVile didn't need to know what was going on, he had gone through exactly this several times with Egla, the woman who had bore him his only son. Egla had died because he had not acted fast enough to call a doctor to take care of her. Before TazirVile had a chance to say anything, ShaamVile grabbed his shoulder then turned him back towards him bedroom chamber. He opened the door and pushed his grandson in then walked in behind him, he left the door open. ShaamVile was wearing a dark red jacket that went down all the way to the floor that had gold buttons and gold embroidery around the cuffs and bottom, when he got into the room he took his jacket off and placed it over Angel, she turned her head weakly and gave a weak smile.

"Do you have a doctor on the way?" ShaamVile asked TazirVile.

"Yes, he's on the way, will be here shortly." TazirVile replied.

"You need to get him here faster," ShaamVile said. "time is the essence here."

"I had no idea..." TazirVile's voice choked up with emotion.

"Have strength," ShaamVile placed his hand on TazirVile's shoulder. "no one is to enter into this chamber, not a soul except for you. Hear me?"

"I had already planned on making that order." TazirVile said.

"Good, now you make sure to stay by her side and comfort her the way you have been the entire time I have been here. Don't you dare abandon her!"

"I would never!" TazirVile exclaimed.

KurukVile paced back and forth in the living room, a majority of his family was in the room with him, having all decided to leave from their assigned chambers a few minutes before the doctor had arrived. When the doctor had rang the doorbell he had been rushed upstairs, KurukVile was extremely worried. For the past few days he had noticed that his granddaughter didn't look well but he had chalked it up to not getting enough rest, he was now thinking otherwise. KurukVile had had his own personal physician check Irka the day after she had given birth and she had been given a clean bill of health, he had figured that his brother had done the same with Angel but obviously he hadn't. KurukVile hated the waiting game when it came to the health of one of his family members, he hated how long it took for a diagnosis to be made and then be told to the awaiting family that were worried to death. As he paced he took in the faces of his family and of the other invited guests at his younger brother's mansion in the living room, each had the look of worry, of fear and he also saw confusion. He had just made a pass by his grandfather when a hand plopped itself on his arm, he looked down and saw that his grandfather had grabbed him to stop him from pacing.

"I can already tell all of you that we'll be having a lot of worry filled days ahead of us," ShaamVile said. "I don't need a doctor's diagnosis to know what's wrong, I've gone through it several times. I know the look of the fever."

"W-what fever?" Dara Dara asked.

"I, like the rest of you, got caught up in the moment." ShaamVile said, he sounded distant. "So caught up in the moment of my great-grandson's being born that it slipped my mind about the health of the women. Irka, passed with flying colors when she was checked over by her husband's doctor. Angel, obviously, was never checked over. Angel has what use to be a big woman killer three hundred to four hundred thousand years ago, Puerperal Fever, which is also known as Childbed Fever. It's a very serious infection."

"Three to four hundred thousand years ago," ShaamVile continued gravely. "women that gave birth were putting themselves in dire trouble, giving birth wasn't clean and nothing that was used was disinfected. A lot of women died soon after giving birth to infections, sometimes even their newborns followed. If a woman did survive giving birth and her newborn did as well, they were considered very lucky. This family here, is one of the lucky ones to of not gone through that. My father had three son's and two daughter's, two son's from his first marriage and one from his first while the two daughter's were born later through his second wife, I was born through his first wife. My mother near died afterwards but she survived by the skim of her teeth, she wasn't able to reproduce anymore due to the infection that she had."

"Pubba, if Angel has Puerperal Fever the physician will give her antibiotics right away." DuruVile spoke up suddenly, he didn't like hearing this part of his family's history. "She'll be fine."

"Did I ever tell you, Lad, that you're own mother passed from Puerperal Fever?" ShaamVile looked at his only son, DuruVile looked at him for a few minutes then sighed and looked down. DuruVile knew better than to interrupt his father further. "I have read that chapter on me and I can tell all of you, it is one hundred percent wrong. Egla did not die while giving birth, she died two weeks later. I was too preoccupied with my happiness over having a son at last that I forgot about the woman who had gave him to me and her health. Angel might make it, it might have been caught in time. All we can do is hope that whatever that doctor upstairs does, he does it right and quickly. At the moment, Angel needs peace and quiet to get over this illness. No one is to go a step near her and Tazir's chamber. Understand?"

Just as ShaamVile had said, the doctor had given a diagnosis of Puerperal Fever, but he also said that she had torn a muscle which had also gotten infected, this latter one he said had been done after birth so everyone knew that she had torn the muscle after she had charged at her father and both of them had fallen over the banister to the hallway below. The doctor had put Angel on an extreme dose of antibiotics and said for everyone to remain calm and to not bother her. KurukVile, it was decided, would take over matters in the house. Even though he had asked for the doctor to keep a tight lip on what was going on in the mansion newspapers and news reports were made shortly after on Angel's condition. KurukVile asked Losal and Eldass to silence the phones so they wouldn't disturb Angel. After he had done that Homsi walked up to him and told him that his brother wanted to speak to him. KurukVile went up to his brother's bedroom chamber, Homsi opened the door and he walked in.

The first thought that went through KurukVile's mind when he saw his light faced granddaughter was that she looked better. She had been white in the face when he had seen her last, she had a little bit of color in her cheeks now. When she saw him she gave a slight smile then turned her head slowly. TazirVile was seated beside her in a chair, his shoulder's were hunched and his head was done. KurukVile walked over to him, he saw that his brother was without his jacket and when he saw his face he noticed that his brother was scared to death. TazirVile looked up slowly then stood up, he escorted his older half-brother to the front of the room then turned him away from Angel, when he spoke, he had a grave voice.

"Do you not mind if I... ask you to go to my study and look... for my leather appointments book?" TazirVile swallowed three times, he was trying to keep his resolve and not break down. "I need all of my... appointments cancelled. There's ten, I won't... I won't be leaving this room for a while."

"No problem, Brother." KurukVile understood fully what his brother was going through, if this was Irka he'd be near broken down himself. "I'll go cancel them now."

"Thank you."

TazirVile was more than scared, he was terrified! He had noticed a few days before that his wife was not in good spirits regardless of the good and happy energy that flowed through his house and had he called for a doctor to check into it? No, he had asked Angel is she was alright then had taken what she had said as the truth. He put full blame on himself, had he not of been so preoccupied with the first week of his firstborn son's life, the reporters, the interviews and the new arrivals to his house he might have been able to see that she was not alright. He felt like he had betrayed Angel, had not had her health and well-being fully on his mind, instead he had gone through with life like it had always been for him. As TazirVile sat back in the chair he had brought into the room he looked at Angel's face, yes she had a little color back in her cheeks, yes the antibiotics were working, but had it all been too late to help?

_"See and hear and ignore, she will come, she will bear many Surfeit's by you. Many son's and daughter's."_

That was what one of the Universal Gods had told him after he had been brought up to them when he had been in a real low point in his life a few months ago. His life had been a real hard one, not just because of his father beating him with his beat and a stick and using a whip on him as a child and later on after he returned to the world of the known but also because he had had it tough later on. Bespe had not been a good choice for him, the only good thing from his first marriage was his daughter and he was making sure that she was healthy and happy. He had gone from school to school as both a way to gain further knowledge and to further get away from his father, soon after he'd graduate he'd spend less than a month at home then he'd head off to the next school. Raising his first daughter while at the same time being a conquerer and a ruler was tough, he had had to really pull some strings on that and then Cyla had offered to help and he had foolishly allowed her to move in, he still viewed her as not much of a help in the one hundred and fifty years that she was staying at his mansion. Sure, Cyla had helped some, when she wanted to, but a majority of things had fallen on him. And then over the past few months he had had Angel fall on his lap. He had found happiness with her, she completed him, made him feel whole and happy. He loved her greatly, he knew she was beautiful and had a rockin' body but he saw beyond them things, he loved her for her. Now, seeing her lying in bed fighting an illness he could have prevented by simply calling in a doctor to check on her, he was afraid that he'd lose her. He also saw that his allowed his nephew, her father, to stay at the mansion for two months had also been a factor in her condition. She had been in stress the entire time, had he done anything to stop it or control his nephew? No, he had let his nephew and his family stay and with every turn he'd find Angel, his wife, his Universal Mate, in a stressed out state, a fit of both rage and depression.

_"You are not finished in this life. You have many more children to father, many fine times ahead of you with your picked mate. Your job is not over with in this life, you have a very long existence to live and be happy for."_

Could he of done something wrong in the past few months to of earned the wrath of the Universal Gods? Had he angered them to teach him a lesson? TazirVile didn't know, all he knew was that he had a sick wife in his bed, a newborn baby who, when the doctor had checked him, had found him dehydrated and needing milk and a step-son who he also knew was dehydrated and in need of milk. When Angel placed her hand on his he lost it, he turned around and placed his head on her shoulder and started crying. He felt Angel nuzzling him, she was too weak to speak but she could move some and was trying to comfort him, he felt no comfort. His mind started running, started spinning away. Could this be the punishment for some bad deed he had done recently? Could this be the last night with his beloved universally picked mate? Could he lose not just one being who had made him feel so completed but three, could he also lose his newborn son and the son that had been fathered by his nephew who he considered his step-son? TazirVile broke down further, when he felt his goggled glasses being removed he didn't look up to see who it was and when he felt a hand smooth itself down his back he didn't look back to see who it belonged to.

The next week went by dreadfully slowly, but the good thing was that Angel was getting better. By the second day of her receiving her antibiotics she had regained almost all of the color in her face and body and by the third she had stopped shivering and having hot flashes. On the fourth day she was feeling much better and was eating, she knew better than to ask for her babies, she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. TazirVile was her only company, he stayed by her side morning, noon and night, only leaving to use the bathroom and nothing else. She did her best to comfort the man, he seemed to of thought that he had caused her to be sick and she knew that was preposterous. She had pushed too hard and for too long and then had attacked her father when he had gone towards Bile and Lhaklar, she had overreacted and had made a muscle tear in the process. It took her two days to get it through TazirVile's head that the fault wasn't his entirely, after a week and a half she was better enough to be taken out of his bedroom chamber. Everyone was relieved that she was alright and that she was going to make a full recovery. She understood that she couldn't let Lhaklar and Bile nurse just yet, she still had the antibiotics in her system and both of her son's didn't need them going into their small bodies. After two weeks she had Lhaklar placed in her lap, she was automatically stressed when she saw that her newborn was looking poorly. He had been nursing for five days after birth and now, almost a month old, he looked thin and dehydrated. Bile, who had just celebrated his first birthday a week before, looked as if he had gone back to his newborn weight, he was just as bad. With her newborn and year old son's on her mind, she allowed them both to nurse at the same time from her when no one was around. She knew the risks of allowing them to nurse while the antibiotics were still in her system but her instincts just grabbed and controled her, just like when she had stopped breast-feeding Lhaklar five days after she had given birth to him, her instincts had told her to stop and she was glad otherwise he might have gotten very sick, the same for Bile. After a week of nursing both of her son's were looking far better and she had dropped in weight.

"Either Tazir and Angel have been busy with making number two or Angel has the fastest record for weight loss post-pregnancy." Vaiba exclaimed. "I'm finding myself taking double looks at you, you look great!"

It was drenched outside, it had rained for almost four days straight and the ground was saturated and the ocean had risen over its banks. Angel had caught the forecast news and had seen a system that looked similar to a hurricane only bigger coming right at them five days before and when she had asked TazirVile about it he had wrapped her up in a hug and had said that it was just that time of year for the gully washers, as he put it, to blow in. He assured her that the mansion was safe and that no water would get in and that the wind would not cause any trouble. Angel had watched on the second day of the storm's arrival the ocean rise up, she had been in awe at how far it had come up over its banks, almost up to the horse pasture before it had stopped. She now knew why TazirVile had his mansion built a short distance from the ocean instead of on it, besides him wanting a view of the ocean and liking the area he had gotten the mansion built a short distance away from the ocean to prevent it from being swallowed up by the ocean. When she had realized this she had turned around and had playfully swatted at TazirVile's chin then had called him a Smarty Pants. He had grabbed her up and held her close, her legs had been wrapped around his body tightly.

"Breast-feeding does wonders when it comes to losing the baby weight." Angel replied. "He's on a collar and leash for a year."

"A year!?" TazirVile exclaimed, he looked up from his Liver and onions which was surrounded by cucumber slices. "Not fair, a few months at best."

"Do I need to let you borrow Majeer's leash and collar?" Vaiba winked. "It's chain, might keep him contained for a while."

Everyone laughed at the joke, even TazirVile. Vaiba happened to be both TazirVile's and KurukVile's younger half-sister, she was the firstborn daughter of Kovina who had been DuruVile's fourth wife. She had long, burgundy colored hair and deep brown eyes and she was about five foot nine and a half inches tall. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was very tight around the waist and dark blue four inch heels on her feet, there was a large blue-diamond ring on her left index finger. Sitting directly on her right was her husband, a man named Majeer who was four foot seven inches tall and looked like one of them Ewoks from Star Wars Episode IV: Return of the Jedi. He had multi-brown colored brown and black fur all over his body and bear-like ears. He was wearing a brown tuxedo and brown shoes.

"So, in a year we are to expect another Surfeit from you two?" Whosla asked.

"Well, maybe not next year." Angel replied. "After having two back-to-back, I need a break. Tazir can have the next."

"Ow!" TazirVile exclaimed, he shoved his hands underneath the table to protect his manhood. "No thank you, I am not squeezing anything out of my unit!"

"Hey, us women have to do it all the time." Whosla said, she smiled evilly. "Time for you big boys to know how it is for us women when we give birth."

"I'll be sleeping elsewhere tonight." Zebyr joked.

Everyone laughed again then it grew quiet at the table, the howling wind outside could be heard but it didn't bother anybody. Whosla, TazirVile and KurukVile's older half-sister, had her father's eyes but she didn't look like him in appearance. She had long, jet-black hair and lizard-like eyes and purple lizard-like nails. She was wearing a dark green dress and dark green heels. Her husband, Zebyr, seated on her left, was a lizard-like man with a frill around his neck, he had a green and blue scaled body and white lizard-like nails and eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and vest and black pants, on his feet were black shoes. Whosla had been the first child born to DuruVile through his first wife, Dapira.

"So, Tazzy," Bekla leaned forward, she was seven chairs down the table. "has anything come up with You-Know-Who?"

"A lot of shit," TazirVile said with a growl. "he's threatening now."

"That's horrible, have you considered blocking his number?" Bekla asked.

"I have and I did." TazirVile replied, he took a bite of his Alfredo, chewed it then swallowed. "Now he's harrassing me through the mail."

"He can't leave well enough alone." KurukVile spoke up. "I sent him a short letter to cool it a few days ago. Got written back, think he'll need to be taken to the Courts to back off."

"I'm so surprised at how changed our eldest son is!" Irka said. "I mean, he is acting like he is above everyone, even us."

"You disowning him did that," DuruVile looked at his oldest son. "him finding out that he couldn't have Angel all to himself did the rest."

Bekla, who was another of KurukVile's and TazirVile's older half-sister's and who happened to be the secondborn daughter through DuruVile's first marriage, looked like a combination of DuruVile and his first wife. She had the elongated ears which were tan in color with white Tiger-like stripes on them and glowing green eyes with yellow pupils. She was wearing a tan and gold-colored dress that had black designs on it and black stitching on the hems and collar-line and black heels. Sitting on her left was her husband, Keibo, who was a strong and sturdy man that had a worm-like body and pencil thin arms. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, the tuxedo's jacket was hanging behind the chair.

"I spoke to Vile a few days ago, he's not at all happy." Dara Dara said. "He's raging mad, and all he wants to talk about is how..."

"He is beating cheated." Triskull finished for his sister. "Rita is doing the same."

"Vile was never one who liked being below a being, even with me he didn't like being subordinate." KurukVile spoke up. "He let himself go to his head, thinks too highly of himself."

"He made that evident when he took over the M-51 Galaxy." AraimeVile slapped her hand against the table hard.

"That was dirty," AzvraVile sighed. "and downright disrespectful."

AraimeVile and AzvraVile were both KurukVile's full-sister's, both had been born to Cyla when she had been married to DuruVile for the first time. AraimeVile, who everyone called plain Araime, was older than KurukVile. She stood five foot ten inches tall and had glowing blue eyes with white pupils and blue skin. She was completely earless and had an unemotional looking face. Araime was wearing a blue swirled black gown with gold embroidery on the front and black shoes. AzvraVile, who everyone called plain Azvra, had been born after KurukVile and she looked like a combination of both their mother and father. She had small ears which stuck out slightly from her head that were dark blue that had black Tiger-like stripes on then and dark blue skin, her eyes were a light glowing green with light yellow pupils. She was wearing a tight pair of dark gray slacks and a gray blouse, she had slip on black shoes. Neither of KurukVile's sisters were married.

Angel looked at the rest of the newer arrivals at TazirVile's mansion, they had all come during the week that she had been ill and she had met each one but, due to her ill-state, she had to be re-introduced to them. There was Bellatan and Daispa, the only twins that DuruVile had sired who were from his last marriage before he disappeared from the known world. They both looked very alike except for their outfits. Bellatan was wearing a cut up brown shirt, netted stockings and light brown boots while Daispa was wearing a blue shirt with a pocket on the left breast, a pair of dark blue pants and engineer boots. Both had glowing green eyes, exactly like their father's, and bleach blonde hair and their skin was a milky silver color. Both stood five foot ten inches tall but Daispa was petite while Bellatan was sturdy in build. Neither were married, but both had same-sex partners, who were also twins. Bellatan was with a woman named Canere while Daispa was with a woman named Chokota, both women were seated between Bellatan and Daispa but were seated beside their partner. Both Canere and Chokota were clown-like beings wearing tight, multi-colored suits, Chokota had orange poms on her suit while Canere had long white cuffs on hers, Canere had puffy white hair while Chokota had long chocolate brown hair, both had white eyes

There was Zajra seated directly across from them, DuruVile had fathered four daughter's out of ten that preferred partners that were of the same gender. Zajra was a short woman, standing only five foot three inches tall. She had light tanned skin and deep purple hair on her head and a ring of long dark brown hair around her waist. She wore a little bit of make-up, not much but enough to bring out her pretty looks. She was wearing an odd outfit, it looked like she was wearing a red checkered kilt but it was really a pair of pants and she had a red checkered shirt on as well, she had red heels on her feet. Her long fingernails were made up in a red checkered pattern. She was the secondborn daughter that DuruVile had sired in his fourth marriage, to Kovina. Sitting beside Zajra was her same-sex partner, Poa, who was a goat-woman that had long fur rolling down the sides of her head and black cloven hooves. Poa was wearing a purple shirt and pants that looked like jeans and brown shoes.

The woman that was seated beside Poa was another daughter by DuruVile, this one having been born through his first marriage, she was the thirdborn daughter through that marriage. Her name was Kulabai. She was a tall lizard-like woman with elongated ears that had a scaly-appearance, she was green and yellow in color with glowing yellow eyes. She was wearing a very blue shirt, a pair of faded pants and blue shoes, she was single and she was another of DuruVile's daughter's who preferred the same sex in looking for a partner.

Angel had asked when she had been feeling better enough to have a conversation if Whosla, Bekla, Kulabai, Bellatan and Daispa, Zajra and Vaiba carried the name Vile in their names and found that each did, they just all preferred to go by their front names, like everyone else in the family. Lhaklar and Bile were making a fuss off to her right, as was Baruk, they had all been placed in a large baby cradle while the adults ate a late lunch, they were being fussy because it was time for them to be placed down for a nap. Also in the baby cradle was Kashira and Kokan's infant son, Tarav. Kashira and Kokan had arrived just two days before and she hadn't really gotten the chance to meet them. Angel knew that Phaggo, Blaiga and Eshal were playing in an area that she had just recently discovered, a room that had been built to imitate an indoor playroom complete with a kiddie slide, a sandbox, a swing set and see saw and a large ball pit that was connected to an inflatable kiddie bouncer. When she had taken Eshal there she had noticed that the room had multi-colored walls, one being blue with the other being green and so on and so forth, and the floor had had a light blue carpet on it. The ceiling in the room had been splashed with multi-colored paint and had yellow, green and light blue swirls on it.

"Ah will be stealin' these tois fur a while." ShaamVile said after he had finished his lunch. He reached down and pick up both Lhaklar and Baruk then walked off with them.

"And both you ladies know when he says a while he does mean a while." DuruVile said, he then stood up and exited the dining room.

"If he had four arms he'd be taking Bile and Tarav as well." Cyla said, she then slid her chair back and left the dining room.

Angel picked Bile up, while she was doing so she looked at Tarav. He looked like a little, cuddly Teddy bear, he had light brown fur all over his body, a dark brown nose and deep brown eyes. Tarav looked like Majeer, he resembled him very well. He was wearing a tan shirt and cotton pants, his furry feet were bare. With Bile in her arms she walked out of the dining room intending to go up to a room she had discovered before lunch had been served. She went down the hallway she was on, turned left and walked about twenty feet before making a right. She found herself walking into the hallway that could be seen from the balcony above. She went down the hallway and turned left. The room she had found was directly in front of her. She grabbed the doorknob, which was all glass and very pretty, and gently twisted it. She stopped short after taking two steps into the room, TazirVile was standing with his back turned away from her, when he heard the door being opened he had turned his head.

"Doing a little bit of exploring my love?" TazirVile asked.

"Yes," Angel felt as if she had barged in on TazirVile and felt like she should leave.

"Please, don't leave." TazirVile said, it was like he had just seeped into her thoughts, used his telepathy on her. "Please, close the door. Bat chasing is fun but it is right stressful on the animals."

TazirVile had a thing for Bats, and he had one as a pet up in his study but she had no idea that he also had a room built into his room that was full of cages that had bats in them. Angel held onto Bile closely, she made sure that if he reached out he wouldn't grab a cage and make it topple down. Not only were there wire mesh cages in the room, there were full glass cages and in the far back there was a built-in natural cage that was lit by a black light. She saw light gray bats, dark gray bats, Little Brown Bats, Giant golden-crown bats and a bat species she had never seen before. Off to one side of the room was a wire mesh cage that had mother's with their clinging pups, she thought that the baby bats were right cute.

"I hope I'm not interrupting or disturbing you." Angel said.

"Babydoll, you should never worry about such things with me." TazirVile replied. "I relish in your company."

Angel walked to TazirVile's side and saw that he had a large bat hanging from his fingers, the bat had brown hair on its head while the neck and mantle hair was a golden-brown color and the bat's abdomen was black. The ears of the bat were rounded and its eyes were large. The bat, when she walked up, stretched its wings out for a full reach of ten inches, the membranes were red and she could see little veins running along them. When the bat yawned she saw that it had little pointy teeth. TazirVile showed no fear in the bat, he rubbed the suction-cup on his left index finger on the head of the bat then he offered it a piece of fruit, the bat was obviously one of them fruit eaters.

"I am aware that one your planets Bats are not thought highly of." TazirVile said.

"Yeah, a lot of people see them as carries of the rabies disease." Angel replied.

"Not all do, bats are rather clean animals." TazirVile held the bat up to his eye-level. "And some are right tame, this fellow here I have had less than a year. Took him all of three days before I was able to hold him this way."

"Their babies are right cute." Angel said.

"True," when Angel went silent for a few minutes TazirVile turned to her and held the bat out. "let's see how you two get along, shall we?"

The bat climbed onto Angel's hand then he hooked his little feet around her middle finger and hung down. His wings folded around himself and he pointed his head down. Angel was amazed at how heavy the bat was, she guessed that he was around three to four pounds. She held the bat for a few minutes then she handed the bat back. TazirVile gave the bat a gentle pat then he placed him back in his cage. TazirVile led Angel out of the room, he made sure to close the door behind them when both were out, then he led her down the hallway. He stopped before an all glass door that had a gilded Starfish door knob.

"My love, you are open am I correct?" TazirVile asked.

"Open minded?" Angel asked, TazirVile nodded his head. "Yes."

"Not many are in my family on this little fad of mine." TazirVile said, he was digging in his pocket, searching for something. "I grew a rather enormous interest in ocean life, specifically Stingrays, Sharks and other ocean forms that are strange to some but interesting to others. Are you reading me, sweetie?"

"Yes," Angel answered.

"Are you aware of the Blobfish?" TazirVile asked.

Angel nodded her head, she knew well what a Blobfish was. It was a deep sea fish that inhabited the waters off of mainland Australia and Tasmania as well as the waters of New Zealand on Earth. The fish lived at depths between two thousand and thirty-nine hundred feet where the pressure was several dozen times higher than at sea-level, which would make gas bladders inefficient for maintaining buoyancy. The flesh of a Blobfish, she knew, was primarily a gelatinous mass with a density slightly less than water; this allowed for the fish to float above the sea floor without expending too much energy on swimming. It's relative lack of muscle was not a disadvantage as it primarily swallowed edible matter that floated in front of it such as deep sea crustaceans. TazirVile searched through his right pocket for a short while then he started searching his left, he pulled a ring of keys out of the left pocket and started flipping them. When he found a small gold key he looked at her, his eyes were very bright.

"Watch your fingers, my love." TazirVile said as he inserted the key into the lock of the door knob. "The tanks are not tap-proof."

Angel was led into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping low in awe. There was a long, circular hallway that went around the room which was large. A majority of the room was taken up by several tanks, the hallway went all the way around the tanks. The tank on the left had several Blobfish, Angelfish, Starfish, Eels and a fish that had gills on it that lit up. The first tank on the right had Speckled Stingrays, small Stingrays that could fit in the palm of her hand and medium-sized Stingrays that had a fan on their backs. The tank beside it had sharks, small, medium and large sharks, sharks that were white, sharks that were black, sharks that had a stripe or two on their sides that lit up an electric blue and sharks that had red and orange stripes on their bodies. Each tank had corral reefs, the tank that had the Blobfish had a sandy bottom and was right dark while the one with the Stingrays was lit up bright. As she was walking by the shark tank a small shark latched onto the glass, she saw that it had a short, rounded head with large, anteriorly placed eyes and a transverse mouth. She knew at once that it was a Cookiecutter shark. The room was rather chilly and when she shivered TazirVile hurried her along.

"Don't need you catching a cold after just getting relieved of an infection." TazirVile said, he then kissed her cheek. "I have a hallway, not a room but a hallway, in my house that has tanks on both sides full of..."

He never got to finish what he was telling her, there was a white gold glass phone placed on a small, circular table which had started ringing. TazirVile looked at her for a short while then he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He said for her to continue exploring and that he'd join her soon. Angel went around the corner then started running, when she reached another phone, this one fully gold, she grabbed its receiver carefully. She brought the receiver to her ear and clamped her mouth shut. She knew that TazirVile had been having further fights with her father, from what she was hearing the fights seemed to be rather bad.

"Vile, I'm right tired of this," TazirVile was saying. "Angel's happy here, you saw it, everyone sees it. Just leave it be. If you change towards her maybe one day I will let her spend some time with you but until then no."

"Oh look who is trying to be my father now." Master Vile said angrily. "Angel is my daughter and my mate, I was picked first. I should be dominant, you have no dominant bone in your body."

"I have plenty, Nephew." TazirVile said. "Don't you forget that I'm fifty-five thousand years older than you, I'm an elder. Show respect!"

"Man fuck you, you take off with my daughter, have a son by her," Master Vile started ranting. "you don't deserve respect and you won't get any from me."

"Then you stay away from Angel, Bile and Lhaklar." TazirVile said. "Until you show respect towards me and her you will not see or spend any time with her."

The next few sentences were incoherent as Master Vile was yelling and shrieking at the top of his lungs. His later sentences made her blood run cold. "I curse both you and her, she will get pregnant and lose any subsequent offspring by you. She will see red from now on, will never birth any further offspring. Neither you nor she will conceive and welcome further offspring, you will be forever trying and forever losing."

"Using curses on a family member is against the law!" TazirVile yelled. "I hope yo-..."

Angel hung the phone up and backed away, her eyes were wide with shock and she felt anger swelling inside of her. Lhaklar had been her second child to survive to being born, she had had a total of eight children, only two of them she had seen being born and in truth she was glad that they had been born. She, like any other woman, had felt great sadness after she had lost her babies, either through miscarriage or having a stillbirth, when she had given birth to Bile and Lhaklar she had felt as if whatever had been wrong with her had been changed and she had been given the lucky chance to finally be a mother. Angel held Bile close to her, she'd fight anyone who tried to harm her babies, to the death if it came to that. She loved her son's dearly, she loved them that much. Angel started walking down the hallway, went up a spiraling stairwell to the second level. She took Bile to his baby chamber and placed him in his crib then she went and looked in his toychest. She had a box of things in the toychest, small things which she had been sure would be used at one time or another. Angel found the small, wooden box and took it out, she opened it and rummaged through the items in it. She found the crystal that her great-great grandmother, Dione, had given her and she looked past it, when she found a photograph of her father she took it out. She replaced the box in the toychest then exited Bile's baby chamber. She went and got a tan cloth from a closet then went downstairs for some salt, she was about to lock herself in the bathroom when she reminded herself that she would also need red ink, she went to TazirVile's study and took a small vial of red ink from his desk then she went and locked herself in a bathroom.

Angel had gone to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic for a hundred years, she knew quite a lot of spells, charms and curses and she also knew how to do counter-spells, charms and counter-curses, she was planning on binding her father from doing any harm to herself, her two surviving children and TazirVile. Angel sat on the toilet, took the photograph out of her father then she opened the red ink vial. She dabbed her finger in the ink then wrote Master Vile, Vile Vile on the back of the photograph then she placed the ink vial to the side and grabbed the tan cloth. She tore the cloth in several strands then she started wrapping the photograph, starting from the bottom and going up to the top.

"I bind you, Vile, from doing harm to others and to yourself." she said, she kept repeating it over and over again all the while wrapping the photograph up in the tan cloth. When she had the photograph fully wrapped she grabbed the salt and sprinkled it all over the front and then the back of the wrapped up photograph. For some reason, she felt much better and safer. She had one last thing to do, she had to burn the wrapped up photograph for the counter-curse and her spell to work. She held the photograph in the palm of her hand, a medium-sized red flame rose up from the palm of her hand and the cloth, and photograph, burned slowly. When the cloth and photograph were nothing but a cluster of black dust in her hand she grabbed the salt and sprinkled it, for good measure. She then placed the black dust in a small baggie and placed it in her pocket, she left the bathroom then and returned the salt and ink vial to their respective places. She felt a lot safer now, like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel found that hallway that led to a room that looked similar to a ballroom that TazirVile had said had tanks on either of of it. She had been walking with Lhaklar in her arms just going wherever the hallways led her, going no where but wanting to find a room to discover and explore. When she came to the hallway she had to turn around, blink her eyes, then turn back around just see if what she was seeing was real. Both tanks had blue water in them, a both rocky and sandy bottom with seaweed and coral reef rising up from the rocks, it made for a lovely view. In the way back of the tanks was a mountain of rocks that covered the wall, making the tanks have a natural look. If not for the appearance of the tanks she would have plain walked on through the hallway faster than she was, if was the fish that made her stop and gaze.

There were orange and white striped Clown fish that had faint black lines on the orange stripes and fins and tail darting in and out of the coral, gorgeous dark blue Jewel Damselfish with light blue spots on their bodies, Neon Damselfish with lovely blue stripes on their bodies and Flourescent Blue Damselfish that were an electric blue color swimming around the coral, Black and Gold Bicolor Chromis, Blue Green Chromis and Fiji Devel Damselfish, the latter having a body that was separate in color, one half being blue with the other being yellow, swimming near the rocked back of the tank and there were several Radiata Lion fish swimming around near the sandy bottom. All of these were dazzlingly beautiful and she had to walk a small step at a time to see all of them. This was in the tank on her right, the tank on her left had something far different.

She saw what looked to be hundreds of Black, Yellow and Red/Orange Hippocampus Reidi clinging to the seaweed which was placed in the center of the tank, on the left side of the seaweed cluster was rocky terrain while on the right there was sand. On the rocky side of the tank swam Banded Pipefish that were black and white striped and Arothron Golden Puffer fish swam back and forth from the rocky area beside the seaweed and the mountainous, artificial back of the tank. On the sandy side of the tank she saw a few Bluespotted Stingrays that looked rather pretty, Yellow Watchman Goby and Blue and Target Mandarin. When she reached the end of the hallway she saw that the tank on her left had several Epaulette Sharks, very pretty brown spotted sharks that had a white or tan base color.

"Don't think I will be eating seafood again!" Angel said when she had exited the hallway.

She decided to check the room that was far down the hallway she was on, Lhaklar was sleeping in her arms and she was being careful to not wake him. When she reached the door that went to the room she saw that it had a silver chrome doorknob that had spikes all around it. She looked at the doorknob for a short while then she lightly grabbed it, surprisingly when she grabbed it she noticed that the spikes were dull on the tips. She twisted the doorknob, pushed the door open then walked in. It was obviously some sort of movie projector room that had a set of seats and a projector that was held in a small depression in the wall. The walls, carpeting and ceiling were all dark red, the screen in front of the room was light gray. Angel didn't stay in the room for long, she left as soon as she found the room. She turned around and went back the way she had came then when she got to the short hallway that led to the foyer she decided to head up to TazirVile's bedroom chamber. TazirVile, whenever the room was brought up in a conversation, would always say it as their room, but Angel hadn't yet accepted it as that, she still called it his room. When she walked into the room she saw that TazirVile had just slid through the sliding goo-moving portrait, he was on one knee, in the process of getting up, when she walked into the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Hard day in the office?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, not to mention difficult when I have add ons to my house list." TazirVile replied, he stood up and walked over to her. "I see my grandfather finally allowed you to have our son."

"Yes, was time for him to be nursed." Angel replied. "I found that hallway you was talking about the day before."

"Oh yeah?" TazirVile was removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Quite so." Angel replied, this was simple small talk, she was trying to get TazirVile to speak of his training session. When he stayed silent she walked over to him. "So, how was training?"

"Still unable to do the colors." TazirVile replied in a near whisper. "Ground is coming in much too slow for me as well. Frustrated on that one."

"Take it slow, remember that frustration lowers your chances in doing a move." Angel replied in a low voice. "Maybe I should join you next time."

"No, you stay up on the known levels." TazirVile had removed his pants and was headed towards the shower. "Best get ready, my love."

"For what?" Angel asked.

"Taking you out, not sure about you but I'm feeling a bit cooped up." TazirVile replied. "Raining a lot lately, plus with so many in the house I'm feeling..."

"Like every move is being watched and that you cannot go a place without bumping into someone you know?"

"I love you and that brain of yours." TazirVile replied sweetly.

As it turned out, TazirVile was wanting to take her, Bile and Lhaklar out, not just her and him. He said for her to change into something more nifty then he left his bedroom chamber, he had put on a pair of dark gray pants, a white button-up shirt that had belled cuffs that had gold-embroidered hems, a dark gray vest that had ties on it, a pair of dark gray shoes and a dark gray tie, his dark gray jacket had been hanging from around his arm, he took Lhaklar with him intending to change him into a different set of clothing and he said he'd get Bile dressed while she dressed herself. Angel asked if there was any set color for the outing and he said no, so she picked out a dark blue dress that's top had ties on the back and the front was cut low and dark blue heels, she decided on wearing the blue diamond and pearl necklace that TazirVile had given her a few days ago. When TazirVile saw her he blinked his large, oval silvery eyes.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Angel said when she saw Bile and Lhaklar in the backseat of the Model T Limousine, both of her son's were sitting in car seats, all buckled up safely. Bile was wearing a black tuxedo, he was working on removing the tie that was around his neck, and Lhaklar was dressed similarly to his father, Lhaklar was taking to his outfit better than Bile was with his it seemed.

"Bile will be something else when he gets to two hundred," TazirVile said as he slid into the drivers seat. "that tie I believe will need to be redone when we get to the restaurant."

"Lhaklar looks to be accepting of his outfit." Angel replied.

"For now, when he gets older and more active he'll be fussy." TazirVile said as he inserted the key into the ignition then pulled the gear down from park to drive. "They always do."

TazirVile was a careful driver, Angel remembered the first time that she had been in a vehicle with him. She had escaped after being held captive for almost three weeks, he had been keeping her hidden from her father and his side of the family and had been getting her to train and spar him with his elemental powers, when he had caught her he had sat in the backseat with her on his lap while his neighbor, Gloar, had drove. When his vehicle had come up to his neighbor's house he had nudged the seat and Gloar had gotten out and had gone home while he had climbed over the backseat, with her still tightly held in his hands, then he had taken the wheel. When she had tried to get out of the vehicle she had heard a click and had turned to find him holding a tiny, palm-sized, silver gun at her. She had no idea where she was being taken to, but it was pretty far out. TazirVile drove for a long four hours before coming up to a town then he drove for twenty more minutes before he came up to a restaurants parking lot. He parked his vehicle then got out, Angel opened her door and slid out on her own then went and retrieved Bile. She was just heading to the other side of the vehicle when she stopped. She blinked her eyes then shook her head, her mind must have decided to play a trick on her, she had thought she had seen a dark figure standing near the pillar that held the parking lot's second level up that had glowing golden-yellow eyes. TazirVile stretched for a few seconds, his mucles and bones were cramped from the long drive, then he went and took Lhaklar from his car seat.

"My love?" TazirVile said when he rounded the vehicle with his son in his arms. "Are you alright? Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Angel said, she looked down and saw that Bile had undone his tie but it was still around his neck. She decided to fix it when they got to their table.

TazirVile led her from the parking lot to a restaurant called The Brewer, when she got into the restaurant she saw that it was one of them types where the food was cooked in front of you. TazirVile checked them in then led them to a table that had the number 16 on it, he had Angel sit down and take Lhaklar while he went to get two high chairs for Bile and Lhaklar to sit in so that they wouldn't have to hold them during the entire time they were there. When TazirVile walked up with two high chairs hanging from his arms she stood up, she placed Lhaklar in the first one and then she placed Bile in the one next to it, while TazirVile hooked the belt around Lhaklar's waist to prevent him from rolling out of the chair Angel fixed Bile's tie. When both babies were in their high chairs safely both Angel and TazirVile sat down, the table was on of them long ones, the stove was directly in front of them, it was a solid slate of silver steel with dials on the front, and the seats were benches with pillows on the surface. TazirVile sat beside her, he was wrapping his arm around her waist when the chef walked up.

"My love, may I suggest the Steak for tonight for after our appetizer?" TazirVile asked.

"Sure," Angel said.

The steak was started in front of them as they ate an assortment of salads, a small baked potato and drank something that tasted similar to Champagne. Lhaklar slept through half of their outing while Bile fussed at his belt and tie, Angel had to redo his tie twice during the outing. The steak was accompanied by an assortment of Cucumber, Tomato and Potato wedges and was served with the side dish that was an assortment of Lima beans, Green beans and Corn. After they had finished their main meal both decided on waiting just a short while before dessert was served. Angel, during the waiting, started to wonder what she had seen after she had walked around TazirVile's vehicle. She decided to ask TazirVile about it and get his opinion.

"Taz,"

"Yes sweetie?" TazirVile replied.

"When you got out of the car, did you see anything off?" Angel asked.

"On the car?"

"No, I... I thought I saw something when I was walking around the car." Angel said.

"What did you see?" TazirVile was now looking at her intently, seriously.

"I'm not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not," Angel said. "but I thought I saw a shadow move, like a cloth billowing in the breeze or something like that, and a pair of glowing eyes."

"Where was this?" TazirVile asked.

"In the parking lot, by the pillar that held the second level up." Angel replied. "Near the entrance to the parking lot."

"I didn't see anything but I'll keep my eyes open on the way out." TazirVile said, he looked around then wrapped his arm around her. "Don't you worry none, my sweet, nothing will happen. You, Bile and Lhaklar are safe with me."

For dessert, both Angel and TazirVile agreed on having the Chocolate Roll that was covered in vanilla frosting and topped with raspberries and had chocolate cake cookies that had a minted middle around it. Angel fed TazirVile a slide of the Chocolate Roll and he repeated the gesture by feeding her one of the cookies. It was a rather fine evening, when they were done with the dessert, TazirVile surprised her by taking her, Bile and Lhaklar to the back of the restaurant where there were three fountains. There was a Chocolate fountain, a Vanilla fountain and a Strawberry fountain, a rack was nearby that had fruit and cookies in it. Angel took out a Strawberry and held it under the Chocolate fountain, when the Strawberry was nearly covered she removed it and held it out to TazirVile. He smiled then took a bite from it, she then took a bite then held it out for TazirVile again. Between the two, they downed three Chocolate and Vanilla covered Strawberries and two Strawberry covered cookies. It was at that time that Angel's bladder decided to act up. She asked for TazirVile, who had just led her to a different restaurant that served plain cookie desserts to watch Bile as she went to the little girl's room.

"Ah man, you mean I can't watch?" TazirVile snickered.

"Absolutely not!" Angel exclaimed, she then laughed lightly. "Silly man!"

Angel figured that it would be a typical bathroom visit, nothing more, while she went she wondered what other plans TazirVile had for that night, she had figured that the one restaurant, The Brewer, would be it for their outing but then he had said that he also had a reservation at the restaurant that they were in now, which was called the Cookie Room. She was being polite, but she did feel a bit uncomfortable. She had been born, raised and had lived in caves up to four years ago, as of the past two and a half years she had been tossed into living into what she called the 'Life of Elegance'. She had lived in palaces, two apartments and TazirVile's mansion, when she had been living in caves she had not the option of heading to a store to buy food, she had no refrigerator in her cave. Instead, she hunted and brought her food home, here she was being taken from restaurant to restaurant or having a male pamper her, shower her with gifts and treat her well. She figured she'd get use to it one day, that it'd take a while but she'd fit in one day. Angel was just finishing up, had just flushed the toilet and had turned around, when the door to the stall she was in was jerked off of its hinges.

It suddenly became very clear of what she had seen in the parking lot, the shadow that looked like it was a cloth being fluttered in the wind and the glowing golden-yellow eyes, she had thought that it had been her father at first but then she had discarded it as nerves and her brain playing tricks on her. It obviously had not been a trick, it seemed that he had been waiting, he had known that he and she was heading out that evening and he had waited for that one time when she had gone off on her own to initiate what he had planned to do. The bathroom was empty, it was just him and her, his tall, dark and foreboding self and her petite, five foot seven-inch self who all at once felt both deep anger and fear. He shoved her into the back of the stall then he entered, he swung the door closed behind him and latched it. Angel was stunned into silence for a short few seconds then she hitched in a breath to scream, her father must have known because he suddenly placed his hand over her mouth, clamping it shut.

"Enjoying your little outing with my uncle?" Master Vile asked her, when she nodded her head he glared at her. "I was hoping you would say that. Being in front of me have your tongue twisted, tied up, unable to move. Being in front of me, have your tongue prevent you from singing above a whisper."

Since there was no where for her to go, the walls of the stall went down to the floor, her father let her go and stepped back. She tried to scream and found herself unable to, her screams were muted. Master Vile looked at her for a long time then he reached his hand forward and placed it on her shoulder, he grabbed the thin fabric of the shoulder of her dress and tore it down, he did the same with the other shoulder. He dress dropped fully to the floor, she groaned in disgust, when she'd reach down to grab it she'd be in a bad predicament, she'd be bent over right in front of her father near naked not to mention when she pulled her dress back over herself she'd be clothed in whatever foul bacteria was on the stall's floor. Angel decided to forgo bending down to grab her dress, she pressed her back against the wall of the stall, shuddering all the while with the thought of bacteria jumping onto her near naked body, then she slid down. She grabbed her dress and stood up, her dress was damp and cold and that made her shudder again.

"You're breasts have grown, I see." Master Vile said. "Like that, and I like how you've regained your figure." Angel looked at him fearfully, the only thing that made this better was the knowledge that Lhaklar and Bile were with TazirVile and that he would probably get worried and come looking for her. "Where is Bile?"

"Safe," Angel replied, she spoke in a mousey, weak whisper.

"Where is he?" Master Vile came closer, he grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it out. She slapped his hand off of her just as he was looking at her.

"With your uncle."

"In the restaurant?"

"Yes,"

"You should be careful of the ones you do magic on." Master Vile said. "I felt that one, you have obviously forgotten that I am a warlock, and one of the most powerful ones at that. You're little binding spell was quickly cancelled out."

"You should be careful of the curses you put on people." Angel whispered, she was trying to yell it out but her father's spell had her good.

"I had a feeling someone had been listening in on the phone the other day." Master Vile smiled evilly. "Good that you know that you are now forever impotent to my uncle, you won't ever be mothering further children by him."

"You rat!" Angel whispered fiercely. "You tried to make me into a sex slave and a baby maker for you and when it was decided that you couldn't have me fully to yourself you fell to pieces!"

"Yes and I happen to notice that you've been whoring yourself out," Master Vile said angrily. "mating with me, that gray-haired man and then my uncle, a disgrace! I refuse to accept that child as one of mine and I refuse to acknowledge sharing you. You are mine, this is just a phase, nothing more."

"I am not whoring myself out!" Angel tried to shove past her father but he pushed her back. "You're a jealous wreck hell-bent on destroying my life!"

"You had a pleasant life with me." Master Vile said. "You will have it again here soon. Don't you forget, this galaxy is mine. I can come and go on whatever planet I chose, I can do whatever I want on any of the planets here and since you are my daughter and my mate and since Bile is my son, I can take either of you with the snap of a finger."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Angel?" TazirVile sounded as if he was directly behind the door to the bathroom. "You alright in there sweetheart?"

"You just remember that I can be anywhere and do anything on my planets in my galaxies. I could take you now but I prefer not to." Master Vile backed up. "When you and Bile are seen alone the next time I am in the area, you best be ready to be whisked away. And if that brat is also with you, you best get ready for tears to flow. I am not going to let you keep that brat, he is ill-blood and a sickness to this family."

Angel thought about screaming after her father teleported out, the snakes on the edges of his shoulder guards flowing around him, the left one being gold and the right one being dark blue, but she decided against it. She looked at her dress, she didn't like it feeling so cold and damp. She made a ring of warm air flow around her body, it warmed and dried her dress up. With her dress back to being the way it was she exited the bathroom, TazirVile was standing directly across from the door, Bile and Lhaklar were in his arms. When he saw her he walked forward, she took Lhaklar silently then walked off. She and TazirVile finished their evening in silence and even drove back in silence. When she walked into his mansion she made a bee-line for his bedroom chamber.

"Baby," TazirVile said, she was just stepping onto the balcony that overlooked the foyer. "you okay? Awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine just tired." Angel replied, in truth she was not fine. She was extremely upset.

TazirVile walked up the stairs and joined her on the foyer, he looked in her eyes for a short while before he grabbed her hand. Angel had no intention of letting him read her mind to find out what had happened, she gently slid her hand from his and turned around. She headed down the hallway to his bedroom chamber then went in. She placed Lhaklar in his crib, his baby chamber was still being made up and she was still nervous about leaving him alone, then she went and showered. All the while that she was showering she thought of her father's words. They made her shiver despite the hot water that was falling on her, they also made her angry. She no thought that living with TazirVile was safe, if Lhaklar wasn't safe then neither was Bile or her. Both of her son's were in danger, she thought, if her father could be at any place at any given time on the planet then what said that he couldn't suddenly appear in TazirVile's mansion and do something to her babies while she was sleeping? This thought gripped her tightly and made a growl roll up from her, her children were special to her, they were the only ones out of eight that she was able to birth and mother. When Angel exited the all glass shower she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, she next went into TazirVile's bedroom and changed into a light purple gown. TazirVile had changed into his dark gray pajama pants and when he saw her he patted a place on the bed, she thought how innocent he looked, he knew not a thing of what had happened or how she felt now. Angel slid into bed, kissed TazirVile on the cheek then dropped her head on the pillow. He clapped his hands and the lights went out, she felt his arms wrap around her. After a few minutes she heard him snoring lightly. She remained still for an hour then she transformed into a fiery red snake and slithered out of his arms then out of the bed.

"Sorry, honey, but my babies are in danger here." Angel said as she dressed into a pair of black slacks, a black blouse with a ruffled top and black shoes.

Angel picked Lhaklar up then went to Bile's baby chamber, she went straight to the toychest and got the box that was in it. She grabbed the red pulsating crystal from the box and placed it around her neck, she next went and picked Bile up. There was no way she'd be letting her father take her children from her and there was no way she'd leave either of her babies behind. Whenever she went, both of her son's would go as well. Angel stood with Bile in her left arm and Lhaklar in her right for a short few seconds then teleported out, her teleportation left a smoking effect in its wake. She was in TazirVile's mansion one second then the next she appeared in Egypt on Earth, right near the Bahariya Oasis. The sun was coming up and she could see the trees of the oasis over the sand, she headed towards them. After an hour of walking with her two son's nestled safely in her arms the ground started to change slowly. Small patches of short green grass were coming up in odd places in the sand, after a few minutes more of walking she came to an outcropping of short grass that just barely came up from the sandy ground. She was starting to hear water and started running, when she reached an area where low shrubs were growing she slowed up. She stopped when she came to the oasis. There was a short waterfall in the oasis, it fell into a lake that was crystal blue. She went straight into the oasis, went past the lake to the bushes. There was a cave that she was wanting to find, it'd be a safe place to hide her son's while she went off to hunt for food. She was sure that one day she'd have company. When she found the cave she dropped down to her knees and crawled into it, this was not easy to do since she couldn't use her hands. When she got deep in the cave she placed Bile and Lhaklar down.

"Cramped, but you're both safe." Angel said. "That's the most important thing at the moment. No mean Master Vile to harm either of you here."

She went back and forth from the cave to the lake and bushes, she was afraid to go far from the cave, she knew that there were predators in the area. The Bahariya Oasis had quite a bit of red and blue berry bushes in it and it also had Mango and Date trees growing in it as well. She picked as much of the fruit as she could on the first day, she wrapped them up in her shirt and hid it in the cave, on the first day she scared off three Fennec Foxes who had decided to sniff around the entrance of the cave that her son's were in. She spent half of that first day going from the cave to the natural foods in the oasis, her son's nursed from her whenever they were awake, she only exited the cave when they were sleeping. For two days she lived off of her stock pile of red and blue berries, mangos and dates, on the third day she decided to head out and get some meat. Fruits were good, but it was the meat that she needed to keep up her strength and milk supply. She made sure that when she left the cave her babies were sleeping, she put up a pink shield around the cave which prevented everything from human to animal from entering it then turned and left the oasis, when she was out of the oasis she transformed into a fiery red Lioness.

She found a herd of five Nubian Ibex shortly after leaving the oasis, she felt dread over having to take one down but she knew that meat was very essential to her so she dropped low and stalked the animals. She stalked the Ibex for a short while before lunging forward. She changed back to her true form after she caught a juvenile and carried it back to the oasis, when she returned to the cave she found that there were five Vultures sitting in the trees above. This scared her, she thought that something, a predator or some other animal that would harm defenseless beings, had gotten past her shield and had taken her babies out and that the Vultures were waiting for whatever that something was to leave so that they could have whatever was left of their little bodies, with this terrifying thought in her mind she dropped her kill. She rushed to the cave, dropped to her knees then crawled in frantically, to her relief she found her son's perfectly fine, both sleeping soundly. The Vultures were just being pests, they knew something was in the cave and were just waiting around. When she exited the cave she saw that the Vultures had torn her kill to pieces, there was nothing but bones left over, the Vultures were now gone and she was relieved for it.

"Well, if you can catch one you can catch another." she said to herself. "You've put up a pink shield around the cave that has your kids in, you need to calm down as no animal can get into the cave so they cannot be harmed, they're safe."

Despite her words, she was still nervous. She transformed back into her fiery red Lioness form just after she had left the cave to do another attempt at hunting, on the way out she sharpened her claws on a tree then stretched to get all of her muscles and bones from being stiff. Her first attempt at hunting had gone rather well, the second attempt was not so. She had to go a bit farther to find a prey animal and when she found them they ran off, the wind had taken her scent to them and had alerted them to her presence. She growled in frustration then turned and went back to the oasis, one the way there she walked right into a herd of Addax. She changed back to her true form out of pure frustration and drive to have some sort of meat for supper and with a grunt, she swung her arm up then threw it forward. A ground spear suddenly sailed from the sand and towards the Addax herd, the Addax in the front of the herd made a sound then dropped onto its side in the sand. She ran up to it quickly and grabbed it, she had been able to carry the Nubian Ibex juvenile because it had been less than sixty pounds, this new kill was far heavier and she had to struggle to get it back to the oasis, she was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily when she reached the entrance to the oasis, she grabbed the back legs and pulled as hard as she could to get it into the oasis further. Once she had it near the lake she butchered then cooked it up and ate some, she stored the rest in the cave, her kill lasted a full three days. After two days of simply guarding the cave after her kill had ran out, Angel decided to head out again to hunt. She put the shield back around the cave, said she'd be back soon to her babies who were sound asleep then turned and left the oasis. This time she decided to hunt in her true form, since the wind wasn't helping and was making the animals know that she was around. She went to west of the oasis and found nothing, so she went halfway back, when she saw the trees she headed south. Again, she found nothing, it was like the animals in the area knew she was looking for them and were keeping a down low. With a frustrated sigh, Angel transformed into a fiery red Eagle and flew off. She went east of the oasis and found a small herd of Zebra. She changed form into a dull red Pterodactyl with dull emerald-green eyes and swooped down low. The Zebra herd, naturally, spooked and ran off in different directions, Angel directed her sights on a yearling that looked as if its leg was bothering it and swooped down. Before she could reach the Zebra it suddenly dropped on its side. She flew around the downed Zebra four times before dropping by its side, she changed to her true form soon after and knelt down by the Zebra.

"Someone else is here." she said aloud, she ran her fingers over the spear that was sticking up out of the side of the yearling Zebra.

Angel looked around, the Zebra had been taken down by a long spear that had leather wound around it almost to the middle that was dark brown in color. The idea of another human in the area made her excited but then she remembered that there were tribes in the area that were hostile, she had been told that the Woolow tribe was rather fierce and not trustworthy with the others being a degree worse. Remembering this made her uneasy, she stood up and left the Zebra to its owner and headed back towards the oasis. She was wondering who had killed the Zebra, she remembered that Atlas hadn't moved his people from his winter stronghold under a month, a week and a day after Bile had been born, it was just under that now so either they were moving now or about to and surely, Atlas wouldn't have hunting on his mind at a time when it came to moving his people, she remembered being told that the move from one stronghold to the next had to be done silently so not to attract attention. Angel walked over two dunes and was walking through a flat valley of yellow sand when a band of men ran up and circled her. Angel was taken aback, she recognised none of the men and felt an instant need to protect herself. She transformed into her Lioness form and started lunging forward, she swiped her paws, her claws out and ready to tear flesh, with each lunge. The men backed up a few feet, a hole opened up between two of them and she shot right through it. The men, all of them were wearing white robes with red or green Camel-hair jackets and all of them had thick black beards, bright dark eyes and darkly tanned skin, gave chase.


	9. Chapter 9

As he sat in his study with his head nearly buried in despair in his hands, he thought what had gone wrong. He had thought that the outing a week ago had been a good one, he had had fun and so had she, she had even started the romantic feeding so obviously she had been having a good time or else she wouldn't have fed him or let him wrap his arm around her. Could he of overstepped a boundary or made her feel uncomfortable? Had he said something during one of their conversations that had hurt her? What had happened, could she of been sick, he wondered if her being sick for a week had done something to her brain to make her suddenly snap. He stopped that thought fast, if that had of happened she would have left sooner. She had spent a lot of time in the bathroom of the Cookie Room, could she of gotten sick and have gotten scared by it? She had been awfully quiet afterwards, saying not much and she refused to hold Bile, she had also near hugged up against him. Could something have scared her?

When he had woke up the morning after the outing and not seen her in bed with him he had thought she'd have just gotten up and gone to the bathroom, she'd be back and be lying beside him, he'd be gazing into their lovely emerald's she had then he'd stretch his hand forward and caress the skin of her arm. If she had been cold he would have nonchalantly rolled over on top of her, he would have looked at her sweetly, just looking at the prize that he had under his body, then he would have gone in and given her a few kisses. If she felt like it she'd wrap her legs around his body and he'd relish in the feel of them nice, long, satiny smooth legs coming up around him and then he'd feel her small hands grab his back. He would let her toy around, if she wanted to that was, he wasn't the pushy type of man and he knew Angel, she didn't like being pushed around and she would push back and fiercely, he knew better than to push her around, she'd smooth her hands down his back. He'd feel her hands roll over the scars on his back then he'd jump when her hands wrapped around his rear. Several times during those romantic grabbings he'd get up, grab his robe and go downstairs, he'd get a bowl of fruit or almonds, both of which she liked a lot, and a can of Moas Chocolate then return to their bedroom chamber. He'd lie back on top of her, open the can then dip the fruit, she was particularly fond of Cherries and Grapes, into the Chocolate then hold it for her to eat, sometimes she'd be playful and nibble his fingers, saying that she saw Chocolate on them and was just saving cash. She'd feed him and then he'd place the items on the bedside table and simply lie on her, gazing into her eyes, marveling and cherishing the prize that he had underneath of him. He couldn't see how his nephew could treat such a lovely dish badly, she was indeed a special one. When he felt her hands wrap around his ass again and say he was cute he'd start thinking, even with my scars she thinks I'm attractive. She had scars on her as well, quite a lot after that man who he couldn't remember had beaten her. He had tried to get her to let him laser them away but she had refused, saying that it didn't matter, they were there so they were already a part of her and her life. He had blinked his eyes, hadn't he of thought the same on his scars? The answer was a yes.

He remembered Bespe and how they were when they had been married. He had barely been allowed to touch her, if he got antsy he had to deal with it in the bathroom with a magazine propped open on the sink counter. If he had been allowed to get active with her it wasn't the way he liked, she had not liked him for his body, she had simply wanted him to get on then get off. How was that for a marriage, barely no sex at all, he had gotten very frustrated at that and had confronted her on it one day. He had loved Bespe, yes, but he was sick of her challenging him on his habits and shoving him away. He had acted a bit hostile that night while in bed, the night when his daughter, Eshal, had been conceived. As was his nature, the next morning he had apologized and his wife had waved her hand at him, turned around then left, taking the $200 he had handed her to do a little shopping with and not said a word. That had been Bespe, his first wife, Angel, his second wife, his Universal Mate, was far different. For one, they spoke, they had conversations and not just on sex. They spoke on their feelings, on their pasts, on every day life. For two, she wasn't judging him on his habits, she hadn't barked at him for taking a MoGar from his box and smoking it after a rough day or needing to rub on some skin cream on a part of his body for a burn he had received or even for his goggled glasses. No, Angel was far different and it was also evident in the bed. He had found out fast that she wasn't use to a man showing that he loved a woman all over, not just between the legs or on the breasts, but all over, she had voiced that she wasn't so sure on his rear loving activities, he had understood and had stopped. He had shown her other ways, had used his suction-cups to make sure that she felt satisfied, had used his tongue in other areas, had tickled her and then had gone in for the full act which was right explosive. Unlike Bespe, who whenever he entered he stayed in for two times before pulling out, he stayed in Angel for a few hours, if she wanted it he'd stay in her all night long. It wasn't sex all the time, no, even though he was a man he did not rely on sex fully. He and she had had many romantic times in the bed, feeding each other, talking sweetly, caressing each other, looking at each other and if it wasn't in the bed then they'd having their romantic moments in his pool or he'd take her out on a date. He had found out fast that she wasn't use to being pampered, that was fine, he had started slow then had slowly turned the faucet. She liked animals, he had noticed, specifically horses, frogs and lizards, she was also particularly fond of jewelry. He had gifted her plenty of items, had been romantic and loving and hadn't relied fully on sex.

He had fallen asleep during his waiting for her to return, when he had woke up he had found her not in the bed, he had thought that she had just gotten up before him and had gone off to explore his house. He was perfectly fine with this, to him, her exploring meant she was getting use to her new home, that she was happy and curious. He let her explore. When he had gotten up he had done his usual, he had used the bathroom then had showered and gotten dressed then had gone to look at his son, his new son, his firstborn son. He had been mildly surprised to see him not in the crib then had reminded himself that his wife had probably taken him with her while she explored his house. He had calmed down then and had gone to Bile's baby chamber, it was then that it hit him smack in the middle of the face that something was wrong. There was small wooden box that he had never seen before lying in the middle of the room, it had some photographs in it and some spells and two vials. Angel had a right to continue her magic and abilities, like him, she was right powerful. He had picked the box up and carried it to th crib, when he had seen that Bile, the baby his nephew had made with his juices that he called his step-son, was gone he had started to panic. He had gotten his staff to search the house, leaving no room unsearched. When Angel hadn't been found he had ordered that the outside for her, she had still not been found. After that he had started the interviews, interviewing each and every person in his house from family member to staff. No one knew what was going on or where she was. Baruk, he had noticed, was still in the house, it was just Angel, Lhaklar and Bile that were missing. He had gone off to his study then and had written down the reasons why she had taken off. He had the list in front of him now and was staring down at it.

Reason #1

I overwhelmed her during the date, made her uncomfortable

Reason #2

Too many in the house, made her feel uncomfortable and not safe

Reason #3

Due to the invitation of her father and his family, she became stressed and after her father said he was taking her away from her newborn and keeping her firstborn from her until she conceived for him she felt threatened and felt that the kids were not safe and decided to leave.

The first reason was preposterous, if she had been uncomfortable she would have told him and if she would have been uncomfortable she wouldn't have starting the romantic feeding of him during their outing. The second and third reasons were more appropriate, he thought. For some reason, he thought more on the third reason than the second. He had invited his nephew who had an agenda, he believed, to stress Angel out. His nephew had attempted to sexually assault her, he had shoved her against the wall, he had slapped her and had degraded her with his ill words and while in public as well, that was horrible and he felt bad for that happening. Along with those things, he had also refused to be apart of the family after the kids had been born and the holding ceremony was underway then he had said to Angel while he had been busy signing and adding his official seal to his newborn first son's birth certificate that he was taking her and Bile away and was going to lock her away in his bedroom chamber in his palace on Gamma-Vile and was going to keep her away from Bile until she conceived for him. While thinking of the third reason he had taken out another piece of paper from his desk and had started writing down everyone's name that were in his house.

Second Floor

KurukVile Surfeit (brother) and Irka (sister-in-law) - Baby Baruk, March 8

ShaamVile Surfeit (grandfather)

Third Floor

DuruVile Surfeit (father) and Cyla

Ashaklar (mother) and Cheshire (step-father)

Efagti (half-brother)

Amadh (half-brother)

Phaggo (half-brother)

Braiga (half-sister)

QeetaVile (sister)

KulabaiVile (half-sister)

Fourth Floor

WhoslaVile (half-sister) and Zebyr (brother-in-law)

AraimeVile (half-sister)

AzvraVile (half-sister)

BeklaVile (half-sister) and Keibo (brother-in-law)

KashiraVile (niece) and Rubacon and SalasariVile

TulaVile (niece) and Bushon and LadiraVile

Fifth Floor

VaibaVile (half-sister) and Majeer (brother-in-law)

BellatanVile (half-sister) and Canere

DaispaVile (half-sister) and Chokota

ZajraVile (half-sister) and Poa

TakkeVile (niece) and Kokan and TaravVile

That was a lot of people in the mansion, thirty-seven to be exact and Angel hadn't even met or had any conversations, as far as he knew, with nine of them. Could all the extras in his house of set off something in her, had made her feel threatened and not safe? She seemed to be fine while at the table with each of the members of his family, she spoke and joked around and seemed happy. Could his grandfather of made her feel threatened by taking off with Lhaklar, could his little joking moments of saying he was taking Lhaklar for a while had spooked her into thinking he was really taking her new son and had his taking of Lhaklar for a short while of made her think that both Bile and Lhaklar were not safe? Again, he didn't have an answer, all he knew was that he was hurting and confused inside. He missed Angel, he missed having her in his arms, he missing Bile and Lhaklar, he missed all three of them and he now felt that he wasn't complete. He had felt such completion when Angel had been with him, he had felt that his family was complete. He had someone that he loved to death, he had his daughter that he adored, he had a step-son and he had a new son. With Angel taking off with his step-son and new son he felt as if a piece of him was missing. He started writing again, he was trying to find out what was wrong, writing did seem to be helping. If Angel was with him he would have just said it to her, he would have voiced his concern and worry.

Reason for Inviting Family Over

KurukVile was asking how Angel was constantly, was doubting my ability to make her feel happy and comfortable so I invited my family over as both a way for them to be involved in the birth of our child and as a way to show them up. Angel was happy, she was content with life here and was not fighting me like she was with her father. She started getting nervous at the time of her father's arrival, when he was kicked out she returned back to being happy.

Could he of been wrong in showing his family up? Could he of overstepped himself, had he let his frustration take over. His brother had been calling and asking for weeks how Angel was, how she was acting, how many fights they had had and if he was ready to give up on her. He hadn't believed what he had told him, that Angel was fine and happy and healthy and heavily pregnant. Angel seemed to of had a good relationship with his grandfather, when his grandfather had written asking about her she had asked if she could write him herself. He had allowed for her to write, he had no right in keeping her from writing to members of the family or to anyone outside of the family. Angel and his grandfather had done the back and forth letters for a short while, about a month and a half, a letter a week, before he had sent the invite over and he had arrived at his house. TazirVile placed his quill down and wiped his hand of the ink that had smudged on it just as his mother walked into his study.

"Honey, I know you're in a state of shock but do you have any clue as to what happened?" Ashaklar asked in. "I know, I've asked this several times, but do you remember everything that happened on the night of your and her outing?"

"I've been sitting here thinking that and reasons for why she left." TazirVile replied. "I'm headed down to the bar, maybe a drink will help me get my mind in order."

His mother followed him as he left his study then went down the hallway to the foyer. He remembered walking in with her on that night, she had said nothing, she had just gone upstairs to their bedroom chamber, showered the got dressed for bed. He walked down the short hallway then turned left and went towards his bar, when he walked through the doorway then stopped. His grandfather, father, brother and Cheshire were in the room and it seemed that they had just been having a right serious talk, Cheshire looked angered. TazirVile went behind the bar, grabbed a glass then a bottle of Bourbon and poured himself a tall one. He downed half before anyone said anything.

"And so you was saying that you're fine skills in womanry had Angel fully happy and staying here yet here we are..." DuruVile knocked on the table with his fist. "she is gone, her two son's are gone. She's taken off and left you standing in a cloud of shame. No surprise there, on the both of you."

"There's a reason why she left," TazirVile said. "I can swear to it that there is a good reason for it. Whatever it is."

"Come off it, Boy!" DuruVile exclaimed. "She was playing you for a fool the entire time, using false words and you never noticed. All that money I spent to have you sent from one school to the next... them Zeta Reticuli schools were just a joke! All a waste."

"That's enough, Lad." ShaamVile spoke up. "Let the man beh..."

"Look here pop, you know nothing of this girl which you've only known for six months." DuruVile stood up, he glared at his father. "She's escaped while being pregnant with Bile and now she's escaped after giving birth to Lhaklar. She played all of us as fools, that includes you."

"Tazir, once again, tell us the small details that you remember." Ashaklar spoke up. "Did she say anything or do anything which seemed off?"

TazirVile poured himself another Bourbon then stood and thought, his father and grandfather were going at it, fighting verbally something fierce about who knew Angel the most. His brother was sitting, staring at his glass which was half full, his hand was up and he was rubbing his temples. TazirVile ran all of the night of his outing with Angel and the kids through his brain. The drive there, him getting out of the car and walking around to finding her standing in place staring into nothing, the meal at The Brewer, him taking her to the back where the fountains were, her feeding him and him feeding her and then the bathroom break that had lasted almost ten minutes followed by the extreme quiet and her not wanting to hold Bile at all or wanting to leave his side, nearly walking or sitting on top of him.

"Tazzy?" his mother jolted him out of his thoughts. "Anything that you remember that was off on that night?"

"We went to the Brewer first and stayed there for about an hour, afterwards I took her to the Cookie Room." TazirVile replied. "Before we started our second leg of the outing she said she had to go to the bathroom. She stayed in there for near ten minutes."

"Ten minute bathroom break?" ShaamVile looked at him, he tapped his long, maroon colored fingernails against the table's surface. "That sounds a bit long, do you know what happened in there, did you ask if she was alright?"

"Yes, and afterwards she fell into a deep quiet." TazirVile replied. "She took Lhaklar, but she refused to hold Bile and she practically walked on top of me or sat on top of me. When I went to the bathroom she tried to head in with me."

"Sounds like she got scared of something." ShaamVile tapped his chin. "Before the bathroom break, did she say anything? Did she tell you anything of concern to her or..."

TazirVile started thinking again, his grandfather was talking, he saw his mouth moving but he didn't hear any words. There had been something that Angel had said while in The Brewer, they had eaten their appetizer and the meal after and were waiting on dessert. TazirVile racked his brain, he took a swig of his Bourbon, shook his head then down half of the glass. He looked up when his nephew, Triskull, walked into the bar and it struck him hard. He remembered suddenly what Angel had said to him before dessert had been served.

"Yes, actually she did ask me something of which unnerved her some." TazirVile said.

"What was it?" ShaamVile asked.

"We were waiting on dessert when she turned to me and asked if I had seen anything in the parking lot." TazirVile said. "She said she had seen something like a shadow of a cloth blowing in the wind and glowing eyes. Standing near the entrance of the parking lot near The Brewer."

"Glowing eyes?" KurukVile looked up then at his brother. "Did she say what color they were? What about the cloth?"

"Nope, just said she saw a cloth that looked to be blowing in the wind and glowing eyes." TazirVile said.

"Triskull," KurukVile turned and looked at his now middle born son. "when was the last you spoke to Vile?"

"About a week and two days ago." Triskull replied. "Said he was angry and had plans so he couldn't talk for long."

TazirVile left his in-house bar and went straight to his garage. He hopped onto one of his bikes, a Moquass with sidecar that was painted burgundy and had leather seats and a large light in front and four exhausts in the back, started the engine then sped out of his garage, down his yellow rocked road and out the gate that had his initial on it. He went at over a hundred miles an hour, wishing that his cycle could go faster, he had bought the Moquass two months earlier, he was typically one for cars but the bike had seemed fine and he had liked it and with the nifty sidecar he had thought it'd be a nice bike to drive when he took Angel out for a scenic romantic evening. He sped along for a long while, his dark blue jacket streaming behind him almost making him look like he had a cape on, until he got to the town where he, Angel, Bile and Lhaklar had had their evening, which was called Blexings. He parked his Moquass in front of the Cookie Room and went inside, he went straight to the front desk and rang the bell all the while taking out his wallet. When a cashier walked up he showed his I.D., then told why he was there and asked for the manager, the manager ran up quickly and he escorted him to the side.

"I had an issue come up in this restaurant a week ago and was wondering if you could help me out in finding out what went down." he said to the manager, a Goblin that had fur all over his body and a fuzzy tail wearing a black tuxedo. "My wife ran off a week ago after we came here, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to allow me to enter the women's restroom to see if anything went wrong in there."

"There's no one in there right now so sure," the manager said. "we have cameras in there as well, to be sure no shoplifting goes on. Do you want me to run a check on them?"

"Yes, please do."

Normally, a woman's bathroom was more kept up than a man's, the floors would be better mopped and the walls would be in better order and the stalls would look spick and span, when he walked into the women's bathroom in the Cookie Room his eyes landed on the very messed up door that belonged to the way back stall. He went and checked the door, it was dented in pretty badly and had been ripped clear off of its hinges. He could read things through use of his Telepathy, could touch an item and find its history, Angel had told him he could also do this with his Ground Ability but he hadn't been able to get that far in the ability to try it. He placed his hand on the door and saw a hand, a good-sized hand with long, dark blue fingernails grabbing the handle and yanking it back, he then saw Angel gasping in shock then being shoved back. The last thing he saw, before he pulled his hand away from the door, was what looked to be a black cloth closing the door.

"Mr. Surfeit," the manager walked into the bathroom, when he saw TazirVile, who was near shaking in rage, he swallowed once. This was the one that they called the Conquering Comet, he was one of the powerful Surfeit's, an important member of the Surfeit family, the manager felt a pang of fear then walked forward. "I have the tape ready for viewing, if you will follow me please."

He practically ran to the security room, when the manager opened the door he walked in quickly and waited almost impatiently. He had a feeling something had happened in the bathroom to scare his Universal Mate enough to leaving him with her babies. The manager slid into the swivel chair then pressed a button, the recording of what had happened a week ago played on the screen. He saw the usual, women going into the bathroom to use it then washing their washing before exiting. He was about to shake his head and say for the manager to stop playing it when he saw Angel walk into the bathroom. He placed his hands on the back of the chair and leaned over, he saw her heading to the stall, sit down for a minute and a half then he saw her get up. It was then that he saw his nephew, Vile, walk briskly into the bathroom, he waved his hand up and the tape went static. This made TazirVile furious, his nephew had barged into the ladies bathroom and then had made the camera shut off with his magic, he shoved away from the chair and walked to the back of the room.

"Can you... get me a copy of what was just seen please?" TazirVile asked. "The last four minutes of the tape."

"Yes, what is your reason?" the manager asked, this was protocol for him, he'd never give a copy of an event that was recorded by one of the security cameras unless there was a reason.

"The man in the last four minutes of tape is my no-good nephew. He assaulted my wife in the bathroom and she ran off because of it. I'm taking him to the Court of Elders after I have my wife back and need all the evidence I can get my hands on." TazirVile replied. "Vile Vile, that's his name, my nephew and the man in the last four minutes of tape is Vile, he's better known as..."

"Master Vile, yes I have him on tape actually entering the restaurant from the back." the manager said, he quickly made a copy of the last four minutes of tape of what had happened in the women's bathroom. "Do you want me to give you a copy of that as well?"

"Yes, that and anything else you got of him entering or exiting this establishment." TazirVile started to leave the security room. "Is there a phone I can use to call my house?"

"Yes, in front." the manager replied. "I'll have whatever I have available copied for you."

TazirVile had to calm himself, he was filled with fury and he wanted to use it but first he had to call home and tell his family, especially his no-faith-having-in-him father, what he had discovered and to get ready to head off soon. He was sure he knew where Angel was, where else would she go where she knew that she and her babies were safe except for her birth planet. When he got to the front of the restaurant he grabbed the phone, he punched in his number then waited for someone to answer. If there was a time where he wanted to beat someone up, this was it, but he'd wait on that. That would come later, first he needed to go get his wife and son and step-son then he'd confront his nephew and make an appointment with the Courts. The manager walked up while the phone was ringing and handed him the copies of the tapes that had his nephew on, it was three separate tapes. So far he had recorded conversations he had had with his nephew on the phone and these tapes, they were as good as anything in proving his case, and then he could also do Telepathic Potion, he could take his memories and put them in vials of what all had happened during his nephew's stay with him and Angel for those two months and for the Cherry on top, he'd add the scroll from the Temple on top.

"Brother, best tell everyone to be ready to head on a long distance trip." TazirVile said when the other end was picked up.

"Tazir, what's going on?" KurukVile asked. "You take off without..."

"You're son was caught on camera in the Cookie Room barging in on Angel while she used the bathroom." TazirVile cut his brother off. "I don't know what he said, but him barging in on Angel in the ladies room just..."

"Tells exactly what happened, he said something that scared her enough to run off. Alright, I'll get everyone ready, Earth again?"

"Earth again, only place I know where she'd go or where she'd think she'd be safe." TazirVile said, he then hung up.

The first week went better than the second, she barely made any kills and she had all of her bad luck to blame on two things. One; the locals, if she made a kill she'd be driven off and her kill would be taken away, and two; her father. It was like her worst nightmare come true, she had been coming back from an unsuccessful hunt to find her father in the area near the Bahariya Oasis, the second she had seen him she had worried about her babies. She had attacked him fiercely, had sent several fire, sand and Earth attacks at him and had shot several bolts of energy, he had struck her twice in the thigh, trying to injure her enough to make her stop fighting. She had ran off, blood rolling down her leg in ribbons, and he had given chase all the way back to the oasis. She had lost him only by dodging right into some bushes then she had crawled to the cave. Her father had moved his ship directly next to the oasis and sat, biding his time, waiting for her to exit. After a full day she did leave the cave, but it wasn't to head out to hunt, she went and picked some berries and mangos then headed straight back to the cave. Her son's were doing fine, Lhaklar was getting stronger. For a month and two week old he sure was a wiggly thing, she was sure that when he grew up, if her father allowed him to get the chance to, that was, he'd be a strong one. After her supply of fruit dried up she decided that enough was enough, she needed meat. So, on the fifth day of being held up in the cave with her son's she left it to do some hunting. She headed south, towards the Dahkla Oasis and she got there about an hour later. Since her lioness form, which was a fine form and a strong one, would make things rather slow in her hunting, she'd have to stalk and wait and even then, she might not have a guaranteed successful hunt she decided on going for broke and transformed into a Dragon.

This was her most favorite form, her scales shone brilliantly, whiskers of red trailed down from her muzzle and curled around under her jaw, smoke billowed from her mouth. Her dragon scales were bright red and the sharp point to her long tail was fiery red. Her eyes, all one would have to do is look at them to know that it was her. Although her eyes were golden-yellow with extremely tiny black pupils there was a ring of emerald-green around the golden-yellow. Her long nails were white and sharp, her underbelly was yellow and smooth. The second she was in her Dragon-form she flew up, several Giraffe's ran off and she let them, she needed a smaller kill, not one that would keep her out the cave for long. Several Antelope suddenly spooked and she swooped down over them. She targeted a juvenile and grabbed it up in her claws, the Antelope bellowed as she flew off with it, it made her feel sad that she had to take such a pretty animal's life to sustain her own so that she could both feed and protect her two defenseless children. When she got near the oasis she jabbed her head down, she severed the head of the juvenile Antelope from the body then dropped into the oasis. She changed into her true form then crawled into the cave, barely making it before one of her father's servants ran up. She clutched her kill to her as she made the floor of the cave near the entrance fall some so she could sit and make a fire so she could cook it.

"You're father will know of your whereabouts now," the servant said, when he dropped down onto his knees and peered into the cave's entrance she saw that it was Lynster.

When was the last time she had seen Lynster? When she had been at her father's palace, pregnant with Bile. Seeing him now, and remembering the beating he had given her with a book after she refused to read it, made her snarl fiercely at him. There was no way in hell she'd let him into the cave, if he could hit her with a book and get away with it then he surely could do some serious harm to her kids. Lynster looked like a cross between a Scottish Terrier and a rat. The fur on him was a dark brown, the edges of his muzzle were gray and he had gray around his eyes. He was wearing a red uniform, he had a white apron around him which made him look odd. Lynster tried to get into the cave and was blasted back by her shield, aha! she had to laugh at that. She went on to cutting her Antelope and setting up a fire for it to cook on, just as she was driving a stick through a chunk of meat from the Antelope her father's face suddenly looked into the cave.

"Awwwww, held up in a cave aren't you. Too cute, come out." he said.

"You look so pathetic out there." Angel said, she stuck the meat under the fire and it started cooking. "What's wrong, big bad daddy cannot get into the shield to grab me? And I thought you called yourself a warlock."

It got hard to hunt after that, her father had his servants stationed around the cave and he sat directly in front of it except for when he had to go to the bathroom. She was relieved that he couldn't get into it, she had a new reason for staying in the cave now. Her father had called out to her one day saying that if he caught her outside of the cave he'd capture her and take her away, he'd force her to abandon her babies and he said that they'd soon after work on making a better son. That had pissed her off right good, now she didn't have to just worry about Lhaklar, she had to worry also about Bile. After three days, the Antelope meat ran dry and she was ravished, she needed something to eat and she needed something to drink. She exited the cave right after her father left to do whatever he was going to do and teleported to the Dahkla Oasis. She drank some water then changed into a fiery red Eagle and started hunting. She caught a Scarlet Ibis and went back to the cave that was in the Bahariya Oasis. Bile and Lhaklar were crying madly and the reason for that was clear, her father was blasting at the cave to get to them. She dropped her kill near the cave's entrance then swooped low. She pecked at his ears, flew off only to return and peck again, she repeated this several times. This made him stop blasting the cave with his energy powers, he forgot all about the cave, he started trying to blast her from the air, he sent several energy strands and bolts out but none hit her, he was fighting blind. When he found that his powers weren't doing anything he started flailing his arms around, she caught him a good one just above his eye and took off with his blue-tinted glasses. Her attack had taken only ten minutes and she made several good puncture marks in his ears, hands and arms before she decided to stop and save her energy. She flew to the entrance of the cave, changed to her true form, grabbed the bird then slid into the cave. Somehow, she had missed that Lynster was in the area and he nearly had her caught, his hand swiped her face and she felt blood flowing, he had sliced a line from her forehead going diagonally, it crossed over her left eye and stopped at her cheek. Angel didn't fret the wound, she dropped the bird a foot from the entrance to the cave then went to the very back of the cave, her babies stopped crying the second they saw her. She let them nurse for a short while then picked them up one by one and took them to the front of the cave. She placed them down five feet from her and went to the bird and started to de-feathering it. She made a fire and was just holding the bird over it when her father suddenly dropped in front of the cave, he looked silly being on his hands and knees and she near laughed.

"Hello there Old Man." Angel waved mockingly. "You look as if you've had a rough day today. Did you mess with a mother bird's nest and get pecked on or something?"

"When I get my hands on you oh there's going to be plenty of screaming and pleading for mercy!" her father yelled, both Bile and Lhaklar started crying.

"Ooooh, watch your tone of voice will you!" Angel placed the Ibis down and went to her crying babies. "You'll wake the children."

It went back and forth like that for the next two weeks. She'd have to wait for her father to leave to use the bathroom or do whatever had called him away from his post and she'd exit and teleport out to get a drink of water and do a little hunting, she'd always return to finding her father trying to tear the cave down, both of her babies would be crying madly and that would set off her drive to protect them. She carried around several nail and claw-marks on her shoulder and face from being swiped while crawling or sliding into the cave but she'd also just barely make it. It was a very stressful way of living and she was getting tired of it. She was using more energy to hunt and fight than she was taking in from her kills and it was starting to tell on her body. Her face was starting to look gaunt and her ribs were showing, the little calories she was taking in she was giving to her children when she let them nurse. After two weeks, she decided that enough was enough. She exited the cave and did a Copier Spell then split off, her father's servants and her father ran off after her copies while she ran off and transformed into a dull red Tyrannosaurus with dull green eyes. She went a mile from the oasis and started roaring, hoping to attract someone, anyone, that was curious enough to come and see what was going on. She did this for a full week, after the seventh day she was too weak to run fast enough and was caught. Her father grabbed her by her neck and tossed her over to one of his servants.

The servant that had her she knew well, his name was Kelso and he was a bit different than Lynster, a bit less harsh. He was a tall goat-man that had white fur and gray horns on top of his head that sweeped back in a complete circle, he was wearing a red imperial suit, all of her father's servants wore the red imperial suit. Kelso grabbed her tight then shoved her forward, she was tossed between four goat-men in a sort of sick gave to wear her out. She was first sent to a goat-man named Nygiti, he had straight, and tall and sharp, yellow horns and brown fur, then she was sent to a goat-man that was named Rourke, he was a tall muscular guy with tall, spiraling black horns and gray fur. She was next bounced over to Galong, a green-scaled lizard-man with whiskers and quite a bit of muscle on his arms before she was tossed back to Kelso. She tried to transform to get out of the area but she found that in her weakened condition, she could not. After fifteen minutes of back and forth tossing she was finally grabbed. Nygiti held her arms tight while Master Vile walked over and stood in front of her.

"You have forgotten that this is also one of my planets, I can come and go here whenever I want." he said, he smiled evilly afterwards.

"Outside of the shields, where you cannot hurt anything." Angel said, she then spit at her father.

"O' Vile One, what do you want of the infants in the cave?" Lynster walked up.

"My daughter here will be forced into downing the shield, you'll go in and get the babies." Master Vile said.

"Over my dead lifeless corpse!" Angel snapped.

"Bring the ill-one to me." Master Vile continued. "You will know him when you see him. He is not of my blood, he is of ill-blood."

She was jostled around, tossed from goat-man to goat-man and then thrown to the lizard-men who had ran up to join in the "fun", as Nygiti called it. When she still refused to take the shield down her father walked up, he slapped her in the face then removed her clothing. He threatened to rape her if she didn't comply with his orders to remove the shield from the cave, she continued to refuse and he dropped on her. He ripped his robe off of him then ripped the front of his pants and yanked his black underpants off, he threatened again to rape her, this time using the word brutally, and she again refused. She said that no matter what he did, she'd not let him have her children. This pissed his off, he grabbed his robe and slid that around himself then grabbed a whip and started beating her with it. He kicked her in the ribs and back several times while whipping her then when she didn't comply with him he had Nygiti and Galong hold her against a rock.

She thought it over and over again, that it wouldn't be that bad and she was, after all, taking the punishment of her father's horrid ways during sex to protect her children. She knew that if her father got ahold of Lhaklar she'd not be seeing him again, she had no idea what he'd do with Bile. She knew he was mad enough and that he was pretty dangerous at the moment, she didn't want him to hurt either of her babies so she kept her mouth shut. Her father shoved Nygiti and Galong to the side when she continued to defy him, he threatened her twice more that he was going to do it if she didn't comly with his orders and when she still wouldn't drop the shield he reached down and grabbed himself. He didn't slide it in gently or one inch at a time, he punched it home hard and she screamed in agony. He rammed, he socked it home and he tore at her with his fingernails and bit and slashed at her neck, shoulders and breasts with his fangs, she felt blood flowing but she still refused to take the shield down. He socked it hard into her, with each ramming thrust she'd feel pain, when she had been forced into living with him and he had done his forced sex acts on her the five months after her capture she had felt such an electric shock run through her body which had confused her greatly. Curiously enough, she had felt a similar electric shock when TazirVile and she had had their nights of fun as well only it was much more explosive. When her father entered and started his punishing she felt like a firecracker had gone off in her body and when he started socking it in, ramming with such savageness that it hurt with each time, she felt like a volcano after it had exploded. He yelled at her to drop the shield and she screamed out of pain, for two long hours she screamed and shrieked, her hands were held down so she could fight him off or tear at him with her nails, she was forced into taking his punishing rams.

He punished her for two long hours, he climaxed four times and she had done the same, the last one having been so extreme it had been painful. After two hours he jerked out of her in disgust and she dropped to her stomach, her whole body was throbbing, her neck, shoulders and breasts were bleeding badly and her lower regions felt as if they had been turned inside out. Her father was standing over her, breathing heavily but not saying anything. Angel rolled over to her side and started trying to crawl away, it was then that she saw the crystal that had been torn from her neck. It was right beside her father's foot, she looked up and saw that her father was looking at the cave, his chest was heaving up and down and he had his hands bunched up into tight fists. She looked at the crystal and had just grabbed it in her hand when he leaned down and grabbed her. With a heave, he threw her at the cave hard, she landed hard on the roof and coughed up blood and saw stars. Before she could get control of herself, he grabbed her foot and yanked her down from the roof of the cave to the sand, he placed his black shoe on her neck and applied a little bit of weight on it.

"Down-power the shield!" he said angrily. "Do it now!"

"F-fuck y-you!" Angel stammered, her babies were crying madly in the cave.

"I can very well break your neck and your spirit!" Master Vile shouted down at her.

"Go ahead!" Angel yelled up, she had her hands around her father's leg, she was trying to tear into the flesh of his leg with her nails. "Go ahead and break my neck! I'll never let you have Bile or Lh-Lh-Lhak-k-klar."

He removed his foot from her throat and applied it to her chest, he pressed down hard and she felt heart heart beating faster and faster. When she continued to refuse he removed his foot, he dropped to one knee then, with his finger pointed, he zapped her with his energy powers. She screamed and flopped around, she tried to send a bolt up at her father but she was too weak and too badly beaten to do so. When she still refused to drop the shield he sighed and grabbed her arm. She felt and heard the bones in that arm starting to break, her father promised to break her arm fully if she didn't drop the shield and she yelled up at him that she wouldn't. In one jerk, she felt her shoulder become dislocated from her arm, he released her arm then and stood up.

"I have waited long enough for you to drop the shield, if you won't drop it then dammit I'll have the cave fall on them!" Master Vile yelled, he then turned and started zapping at the cave with his energy powers.

With what felt like the last bit of strength that she had, she stood up and ran at her father. She leaped onto his back and wrapped her one working around around his throat. He roared and turned around, Lynster and Galong ran forward to relieve him and her but they were too slow, Master Vile ran off then dropped back. Angel was flattened like a pancake below him but she didn't loosen her hold, she was now digging her fingers into the fleshy part of his throat. When he felt her fingers digging into his throat Master Vile stood up, he pulled his hands up and with a growl he tore then threw Angel off of him. Angel landed directly in front of the cave, the world around her got fuzzy. Just as she was looking up to seeing the blurry form of her father walking towards her the ground beneath her lurched up. Her father was knocked back against a tree but not for long, he was walking back towards a second later.

"You wanted punishment and you got part of it!" he yelled at her.

Distant thunder sounded and the sky went pitch black, three red lightning bolts struck down which sent her father falling back again. She had no idea what was going on but she took advantage of her father being driven back and crawled into the cave. Just as soon as she got into the cave the ground around her started shaking violently, she heard rattling and a whirring sound, when she looked out the cave she saw steam rising from the sand, from the breaks in the leaves in the bushes in front of her she saw that the water in the lake boiling. Red and purple lightning cracked out from the pitch black sky, thunder was now coming in loudly. She went to the back of the cave to where her babies were lying crying their little lungs out and placed herself over them. She still had the crystal clutched in her hand, she uncurled her fingers and held it up weakly, her hand waved in the air, she had barely enough strength to hold it up. Before she could say anything, the ground lurched hard to the right and she was flung away from her babies. Her head hit the rocky wall of the cave and the world started spinning. Before she lost consciousness she crawled back over to her babies and made a temporary shield around them to prevent rocks from the ceiling from falling and hurting them. Just as she lost consciousness her shield around the cave was cancelled out along with the shield that was protecting her babies.


	10. Chapter 10

Going home on his Moquass had been a wee bit dangerous due to his anger, he had swayed all over the place and he hadn't cared if he hit anything or not, his anger had gripped him so greatly and he had been directing it all at one being. When he had gotten home he had parked his Moquass bike in the garage, gotten off then had stormed off to his front door which was opened before he had even stepped foot on his porch, Eldass had said nothing and that was a good thing. Had anyone of said anything to him he was sure he would have snapped. He went straight to his gym and started wailing on a punching bag, pretending all the while that it wasn't the bag he was punching but his nephew's face and body. He had punched and punched and punched for hours until his hands were good and bloody and sore and his chest was heaving up and down, his breath coming in wheezes and his body fully sweated. He had gone up and showered, taking note of the empty bed and crib and feeling that same pain of his beloved wife and firstborn son not being with him then feeling that same anger grow in him. After showering he had gone down to his in-house bar and had poured himself a Bourbon, then a good, stiff Shale which was two drinks in one; a Bourbon and a Turkey, half and half. Afterwards, he had called in Losal, Homsi and Ulok. The order was simple, get the ship ready for take-off. They had gone to do what he had told them to do and he had left his in-house bar. He had Eldass bring everyone down to his living room and that was where he told everything in the smallest of sentences, each word again making the anger grow within him. My wife had been assaulted in the bathroom, he had said, my nephew barged in, grabbed the door and pulled it off of its hinges. His family had all dropped their mouths, it had been a while before anyone had spoken and when that someone did, it was in a small voice. His mother had been the first to speak in a loud voice, loud enough for all to hear.

"What do you think happened?" she had asked. "After he swung the door off of its hinges, I mean."

"Something enough to scare Angel away. Something enough to spark her drive to protect the kids and leave." he had answered quickly, his chest had started hurting, the anger had grown to that pitch, and he had taken a drink from his glass of Shale.

He had said the obvious, he was heading to Earth and that no one was to stop him. He was heading to Earth to retrieve his wife, his firstborn son and his step-son and if he saw Vile anywhere near them or even in sight... he had trailed off then, the anger gripped him in waves and he believed everyone had felt it. He had stood up, not bothering to finish his sentence, tossed his glass into the fireplace where it shattered into a million pieces than had walked to the door that belonged to the room. Before exiting he had turned and said that if anyone was wishing to come along and assist, they were to start getting ready now as he wasn't going to be on Moas for much longer then he had left the room.

He had figured that his mother, Cheshire and their children and his half-sister's and their families would want to stay at his mansion and he had made accommodations for them to stay, an hour before taking off from his mansion he had been approached by his mother and Cheshire and half of his half-sister's, with their respective partners in tote. They asked if they could tag along in his ship and he had said yes, just don't get in the way. To his collective surprise, his brother had taken nine of his half-sister's and their respective families in his ship which he had gone to Gamma-Vile to get and his grandfather had taken the rest in his. No one was staying behind, even Irka who had been asked by his brother to remain behind with their son was going with. He had told his staff to do as they always did when he was away then he had grabbed Eshal and had placed her safely in her chamber on his ship and had taken off. His brother, father and grandfather had taken off soon after he had in their ships and followed after him, it had taken longer than usual due to a space storm going on behind the planet Pluto. His grandfather had said to him once that the ship he had been driving, heading to a planet beyond the Milky Way Galaxy, had been pretty banged up, so much so that he had to tear the control system up in order to get it to drive, in a space storm. They had been forced to stop and wait it out, their ships had just floated around, waiting and waiting and waiting, for weeks, his temper had grown to a dangerous level with all the waiting and then when the storm had passed and all had quieted up he had shoved forward. They had entered the Milky Way's most known area in less than an hour and then had shot into Earth twenty-four hours later. TazirVile was not a dummy, he had figured that Angel would either be on the North American continent or in Egypt, she had two groups of friends on the planet but which one would be the best pick for heading for help? He had decided on Egypt, thinking that she had gone there to meet up with a friend of hers that he did hope she wasn't with. He had seen him in her memories, had seen the pervert toying with her, the sick pervert had more than one woman and from his memory, he remembered that he was married and had a harem as well, a harem of three women and was trying to claim Angel, his beloved wife, and thrust her into it. Not on his life! If she was with the man, it was probably only because her babies were in danger and not because she loved him. At least, he hoped that was it. He'd fight anyone for Angel, if he found her with the man and the man was trying to claim her as his he'd act and beat him up. Angel was his, she was his Universal Mate, his wife, the mother of his firstborn son, the step-mother of his daughter and the mother of his step-son. Only he had rights to touch with and if a certain gray-haired man needed to be taught that he'd be glad to dish it all out.

"Chilly this time, was rather hot the last time we were here." Irka said once she exited her husband's ship.

"Last I heard from our son, this planet was experiencing a longer cold period." KurukVile said, he wrapped his wife up in a blanket. "Don't want you to catch cold. Where's Baruk?"

"Inside the ship, don't want him to catch cold or get dust in his eyes or system." Irka replied. "Make sure the servants don't let so much as a lizard into the ship."

"I have already made that order, a shield is up to prevent anything from entering." KurukVile said. "You make sure to be careful now, my love."

"Kuru," Irka turned gently, she used his childhood name as a petname now. "I will, but if I have to I will make a mess of things here. I'm not afraid to fight."

KurukVile had landed his ship about five miles from a location called the Bahariya Oasis, he had remembered that his granddaughter had spent some time in the location and had decided to land there just in case. His wife had been correct in saying that it was chilly, it was about fifty-six degrees out and there was a breeze, since there were no trees in the area the breeze went through unchecked. Behind him was a large ship, one of his biggest, that was a metallic silver. It had a large, silver coil around it and a skull that was as white as an eggshell in the center that had two black soulless eyes. The mouth on the skull was closed but the teeth were very viewable, they were rotten and a yucky green and yellow in color, the two canines on the top row sparkled with gold dust, the hatchway had been built into the teeth and slid on its paths noiselessly whenever anyone walked out. The skull was hooked up to the coil by four, thick dark gray steel bars. KurukVile's ship was called the GammaSkuStor, version three where the coil that was around it acting as part storage and part extra chambers, KurukVile, though, calling it the SkuCoil.

"I have never seen such a ship like that before!" Dara Dara said as she exited her father's ship, her aunts and their families coming out soon after her in curious yet on alert lines. Dara Dara pointed at her great-grandfather's ship which was just settling down about half a mile away.

"Very sleek design on it, designed that way to ensure extra speed." KurukVile nodded his head. "Tazir's landing now."

TazirVile had picked the location to land his ship carefully, it wasn't because his ship was big and needed lots of room, it did but it wasn't the reason why he chose parking his ship almost beside the Bahariya Oasis. A cloud of white sand and dust flew up once his ship landed and exhaust flew up for a full five minutes before stopping. After a fully ten minutes he dropped the ramp that had a silverish finish to it and opened the hatch, his Goblin staff ran out and started cleaning the area of any debris followed by both KurukVile's and TazirVile's half-sister's and their families. TazirVile's ship was an immense one that was gold and black in color and shaped like a Kite. It had an alien skull in the center akin to TazirVile's likeness only with a forked tongue coming from it. The inside of the ship, KurukVile knew, had purple rugs in all of the hallways and rooms with light brown walls where real bats hung from pegs, their wings stretched to their utmost length and their mouths open in forever screams. Before long, KurukVile saw his brother walk out of his ship, his daughter was walking alongside him, her hand was in his.

"Everyone arrive in good shape?" KurukVile asked of his siblings.

"A little space sickness, but all in fine order." TazirVile replied. "Tarav's being kept inside, what of Baruk?"

"He's in my ship, won't be coming out either." KurukVile said. "Maybe you should have Tarav moved into my ship, that way Baruk will have a little friend while we're looking for Angel and her kids."

"Good idea, I'll suggest it to Takke when I see her." TazirVile said, he then looked at the oasis. "Vile's signature is here, did you notice?"

Before he could answer, a loud pop made him turn around. His father's ship was just touching down, the popping sound had come from one of the thrusters getting sand and dust into it. His father's ship was a unique one, in his mind it was a nicely shaped ship. It was shaped like the head of a bat with its mouth open, the teeth were jutting down and looked menacing. The windows of the ship which looked out from the cockpit were in imitation of bat's eyes on;y they were dark red. His father's ship was mostly dark gray and black in color, except for the windows and the teeth which were white. A small ramp was lowered from the mouth of the bat and the hatch opened, his mother walked out first with his father following afterwards. DuruVile walked around to the side of his ship, knelt down and looked at the thruster then stood up and kicked it.

"Damn sand!" DuruVile cursed. "Got into the thruster and clogged it up, will need to crawl into it to unclog the damn thing and undo any denting."

"Looks like you had a hard landing, dad." KurukVile walked up, TazirVile walked up behind him.

"Yeah, sand clogged the thruster. Not sure what other damage was done but I'll need to crawl up inside to unclog the bitch."

"Ahem," TazirVile had Eshal in his arms, he wasn't one that liked for cussing to be said around his daughter.

"My apologees boy." DuruVile said. "Did not mean to cuss in front of the princess."

"When you came in, did you see Vile?" TazirVile said. "There's a signature here of his."

"His ship is across the oasis." DuruVile looked up. "When I came in, I saw it. It was being moved."

"Where was it before?" TazirVile's eyes were blazing in fury.

"Right in front of the oasis." DuruVile replied.

All three men, a father and his two son's, turned towards the ship that had landed half a mile away. To all of them, it was a weird-looking ship, a basic one that had no designs or symbols on. It was a long ship, about a mile in length and a nice, shiny black. It was shaped like a pear and as they watched, a ramp had been lowered, it was dark gray, and they saw that the rest of their family had exited. TazirVile turned around in time to see Takke running across the space between his ship and his brother's, she had a very wrapped up Tarav in her arms. The wind was really whipping itself around and causing a lot of trouble, a lot of dust. TazirVile called Homsi over and handed his daughter over to him then he headed towards his grandfather's ship, he noticed that it was propped up on six steel and very sturdy looking arms. His father and brother were walking ahead of him so they got to the ship first, when he walked up his grandfather was just walking down the ramp.

"Nice ship," KurukVile said.

"Don't need symbolism and anything fancy painted on a ship of mine," ShaamVile said. "The works is what is more important. Speed, power, weaponry and storage, the four things that are very important to have. Symbolism and fancy art on a ship, that's up to you to have but it's added weight. Remember this, Lad's. Might save your keisters one day."

"We think Vile's in the area." DuruVile said, he thought that at his age lessons and advice were not needed.

"If he is in the area then there is a reason." ShaamVile walked the rest of the way down the ramp. "Check the oasis, only use your powers and swords or any other weapons if you absolutely have to. Leave Vile be, his will come later. At the moment, we need to think solely on Angel, Bile and Lhaklar."

TazirVile and KurukVile were just telling their grandfather that the location that they were at was one of the known locations that Angel had been sighted in several times in the past few years when they heard a roar. It wasn't distant, it was right close and it made all of them stop in mid step. ShaamVile, KurukVile noticed, had his sword with him. It was hanging out from its dark red leather sheath so he could see that it had a long silver blade that had a strand wrapping around it that was dark blue, the hilt was gold wrapped. When he took a closer look he noticed that there was a red-eye on the pommel. His father had his long dark red bladed sword with the silver grip and his brother had his Moas Deep Special, a sword with a gold grip that had a ruby and an aquamarine gem near the guards and a transparent blade that his brother had filled with with water and gold dust, KurukVile had thought that his brother had been crazy when he had bought the sword some seven hundred or so years ago but after his brother had asked him to come over for a sparring meet he had clamped his mouth shut, despite the transparent, delicate blade it was extremely strong. KurukVile looked over at his camp, he saw that his wife and daughter had their sai's and that his mother had her double bladed sword that's blades were a pretty aquamarine with a full gold grip in the center and he also saw that his son had his sword as well.

KurukVile's hand dropped on his own sword, he never went to a different planet without it being tied on his belt. He had dressed according to the weather, he had on a black fur tunic, the fur came from an animal he had hunted and killed on the planet he was now on, and he had a thick black belt around his waist and dark brown pants on and he had dark brown boots on his feet. His brother, he saw, was wearing a black shirt that had silver buttons going from the right shoulder to the left side of the waist and black pants, he had a black belt with a gold buckle which had a T and a Z, his initials, on the buckle and black boots on his feet. This was normally his hunting and fighting attire, he was one that loved the color black despite the fact that the color heightened his chances of getting burnt skin, his light blue skin was particularly vulnerable to sunlight as were his eyes, he never went outside without his goggled glasses. KurukVile worried about his brother, knowing well his vulnerabilities. A sound from the camp made him look back, he saw that Cheshire was standing next to his brother's mother, he had two swords with him.

"That fellow there, is he one of Vile's servants?" ShaamVile pointed, there was a lizard-man running out of the oasis and it looked like he had something in his arms.

"He is!" KurukVile exclaimed, he recognised Galong at once. "It's Galong and look what he has in his arms!"

"Look at what is following him." DuruVile said.

Angel had lost consciousness for only a few minutes, when she had come to she had found Galong on his way out with Lhaklar in his arms. She had rushed out of the cave and in a blind fury, had transformed into a Velociraptor. She raced after the lizard-man, leaping effortlessly and sending her bleating calls of stress at his back hoping to scare him into dropping her baby. When Galong ran out of the oasis she gave chase, as soon as he reached a flat plane of sand she leaped up high. She landed on his back and sunk her sickle claws into his back, he screamed and rolled over. The second she saw Lhaklar she bent down to grab him. She had opened her mouth to grab him by his pants when she was suddenly blasted back, her Velociraptor body was encased in a red lightning bolt which released her after he had flung her back from her baby and Galong. She jumped up the second she was on the ground, looked to the north and saw that her great-great grandfather was firing lightning blasts at her, sending quiet a few white, red and purple bolts, spheres and blasts through the tips of his fingers and from the palms of his hands. Angel dodged his blasts then ran forward and grabbed Lhaklar. She ran back to the oasis and disappeared into the foliage quickly, when she reached the cave she found that her father was looking in it.

With a growl she lunged forward and leaped up, she swiped her sickle claws down and caught her father's left ear, when he pulled back her sickle claws swiped a line down the left side of his chest. He dropped on his back, he put his hands to his chest then pulled them back, they were dripping in his greenish colored blood. Angel placed Lhaklar in the cave then turned back and leaped onto her father. She gnashed at him with her teeth and dove then retracted then dove in again her sickle claws into his chest and stomach. He screamed out in pain, his stomach was a bleeding mess as was his left ear. Somehow he pulled his legs up and got them under her, he kicked her off of him just as ShaamVile, DuruVile, KurukVile and TazirVile ran into the clearing.

TazirVile looked at the cave, he saw his son clearly in view, he was almost near the entrance of the cave. He then looked at the monster that was attacking his nephew, his first thought was, good, he's getting a good dose of medicine, but then he took pity on his nephew when he saw his condition. His left ear was badly ripped open, his chest had a long gash in it and he had several puncture marks on his chest and stomach. TazirVile threw black acid at the monster without thinking, he wanted his nephew to learn a lesson, yes, but he wanted to teach it to him, not this monster. As he threw acid at the beast his brother was yelling at him to stop. The monster, a dull red scaly creature with dull green eyes that was about six feet long and a foot and a half high with a gnarly sickle claw on each back foot, was driven a few feet off then it lunged in, before he could throw his most powerful acid, white which was so burning hot it was deadly, the monster grabbed his hand in its mouth. He felt the monsters serrated teeth rip his hand open, without thinking he swiped his right hand up. His sword made a gashing wound in the monsters side and that was what got it to release his hand. The monster ran to the cave and ducked into it, he was running forward to grab the tail of the beast when he felt his brother's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Brother!" TazirVile turned and slapped KurukVile's hands off of him. "Are you mad?! That creature... that monster is in that cave with the babies!"

"That monster, Baby Brother, happens to be the mother of the two babies in the cave." KurukVile said. "You just attacked and injured Angel."

In his drive to get his son from the monster he had forgotten that Angel could transform, he was suddenly surrounded by dread and fear. He looked at his hand, it was cut open and bleeding, his bluish-green blood was dripping all over the sand. Good, remember this scar, his mind told him, serves you right for attacking your wife. His grandfather handed him a rag and he wrapped it around his hand, he then walked over to the cave and looked in. He didn't see his son, who had been lying right near the entrance, and he didn't see Angel either. How many times had he struck her with his black acid attacks? Three... four times? She'd be in a lot of pain in the cave, very burned up, not to mention he had also hit her with his sword. The cave was much too quiet, he heard no moans or baby cries, it was just silent, a scary silence. He was about to crawl in but his brain suddenly clicked on. If he crawled into the cave and Angel was in there she'd attack him. He had hurt her and she was in a protective mode, crawling in was not a good decision. He slid his sword into its sheath then leaned down to the cave's entrance and started speaking.

"Baby," he said gently. "baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you, I wasn't thinking. Like you, I saw our son and was taken over with wanting to protect him, I didn't know that you was in one of your forms. Are you okay?"

"She can transform?" ShaamVile asked. "What other powers does she have? I need to know in case this gets ugly."

"Angel, I don't blame you or am angry at you for leaving." TazirVile went on speaking, he ignored his grandfather. "You left because your father said something to you that scared you, that made you think the kids were in danger. Baby, come out please, Vile's not going to touch you. I won't allow for it. Baby, I'm not liking the quiet in the cave, please make a sound or something. Come out, you're safe."

You're safe, did TazirVile just say that she was safe? Angel felt great pain and it wasn't just for the wounds that he had inflicted on her, claiming that he was attacking her nothing thinking, without realizing that the form she was in was her. First, ShaamVile had attacked her while she had been going to reclaim Lhaklar and now the man who she had shared a bed with for five months had attacked her. Her sides were burned and were hurting, she had a gash in her side which stung like hell and her heart hurt her. Her feelings had been hurt, pretty badly. The man who seemed like such a gentle fellow had attacked her with some powerful elemental lightning blasts and the man who she had said she loved and had shared a bed with, the man who was the father of her second son, had attacked her with his acidic powers. Safe? No, not with all the attackers around. She felt far from safe, she felt unsafe. Her babies were quiet, they were looking up at her terrified but quiet and that scared her even more. Angel crawled away from her babies, the pained feelings she had turned into a blistering fury that was so deep that she didn't feel the acid burns on her sides anymore. When she was away from her babies she threw her hands forward, a white burst of flames shot out from her hands and went down the tunnel that was in the cave. When it exited the cave it blasted everyone back, she crawled back to her babies and picked them up then, using her ground elemental powers, made her and then sink into the ground. When she came up near the outer edges of the oasis sand flew everywhere as she didn't come up crawling, she burst out of the ground by making a sand funnel form under herself. She stepped from it and it flung itself back, sending sand and dust flying back into the oasis. Before she walked on she caught the sight of someone running at her and turned, with a growl she placed her babies down and changed form into her dragon form.

"Whoa, calm down there." Cheshire said when he saw the fierceness Angel who had changed into her dragon form. "Not going to hurt you."

He had met Ashaklar sixty thousand years ago, had fallen instantly for her on their first meeting but had kept himself down, hoping that she would one day return his feelings. After a year he had found that she did like him and had started dating her, he had met TazirVile six months after their start and had thought the man, who was just barely into his ninety-five thousandth year of living, to be right polite and respectful. It had taken him four years before he had gotten the balls up to propose and when he had he had grabbed Ashaklar's hand right in front of her son, dropped to his knee and had taken out a nice rock which had cost him a good chunk of dough from his vest pocket. TazirVile had acted as best man at their wedding, he had been there on the births of each of his four children and he had been there for family events and holidays. TazirVile Surfeit, Cheshire had thought one day a few months ago, was a fine step-son to have and he was proud to call him that now in the open. And now with a son of his own, he was sure that his step-grandchild would be just as great as his father. Cheshire, unknowingly, took a step forward and Angel drew her head back. His step-son was running out of the oasis towards her shouting just as she sent a stream of flames at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Cheshire said again after he had leaped over the flames, he tossed his swords to the side to show his words. "See, I'm weaponless."

Something, or someone, must have tapped Angel from behind because she suddenly turned around and charged off. There was nothing behind her, Cheshire took the opportunity to run forward, he dropped to one of his knees and grabbed Lhaklar and was reaching for Bile when Angel turned, she roared loudly then ran back. Cheshire found himself on his back, his chest was feeling as if it was being crushed under a great weight. He looked to the right and saw that Lhaklar was there then he looked to the right, he saw Bile. His brain told him to look down and when he did he saw why he felt as if his chest was being crushed. Angel had placed one of her feminine dragon's feet on him, his head and arms were poking out from the toes but his body was underneath the foot. She was staring down at him, her mouth curled up in a growl, smoke was coming from her nostrils and he saw something in her eyes that he didn't like. He saw no recognition.

"Baby!"

Ashaklar, Cyla, Irka and all of KurukVile and TazirVile's siblings and their families were looking on in shock, Ashaklar was scared to death that her husband would be killed but before her eyes Angel, in a fearsome dragon form, stepped back and released him. He crawled from where he was then ran back, TazirVile ran up and held his hands up. He had his sword but it was in its sheath, Angel walked forward and huddled near her babies, Ashaklar could see the dead anger even from where she was in her eyes. The urge to protect her babies at any cost. Her son stepped back then walked forward, it was then that Angel lunged forward and flattened him to his back, when he got up he only stood on his feet for a short while, Angel turned around and swung her tail, Ashaklar saw her son flying up into the air then dropped hard in the sand then she saw Cheshire following him. The last thing she saw was Angel rearing up on her high legs, roaring loudly then dropping down and grabbing her babies. She leaped up into the air and became a black haze, she flew off out of sight and that was what made her run forward to her son's and husband's sides.

"There was no recognition in her eyes!" Cheshire said after he got up, he had a four-inch gash in his chest from where the point on Angel's dragon tail had swiped him. "None at all, only deep anger!"

"She had her babies safety in mind," Ashaklar said quickly. "or, at least I hope it's that. She was being very fierce in protecting them from what I saw."

"You alright son?" Cheshire placed his hand on TazirVile's shoulder, TazirVile was on one knee.

"We've got our work cut out for us." TazirVile said, he stood up slowly. "Excuse me, I've got my work cut out for me. Best get someone to take care of Vile, she cut him up pretty badly."

"So." Ashaklar said. "He's the cause of this."

"Yes, he is." TazirVile said. "He'll be getting his when I have Angel and her son's. I'm not going to be fighting her, and I highly suggest that everyone follow in my example. We don't want to drive her away."

Ashaklar nodded her head, she understood but she was still afraid. Angel, being a mother to a year old son and a near two month old was extremely protective of her children and for any of them to fight her it'd only do more harm then good. Vile had already driven the first pike in, he had already driven her away, it was now up to her son to gently coax her back. Ashaklar walked behind her husband and son as they went back to camp, she saw that her son's side of the family that had ran into the oasis with him were already at camp. When they got to camp her son went straight to his ship, she saw that his hand was pretty bloody. She and her husband followed, her husband needed medical treatment done on his chest, it was bleeding just as badly as her son's hand. Homsi met them inside the ship and escorted them to the medical chamber, she watched as her husband took his vest and shirt off then took the antiseptic out from a drawer. Her son was dabbing medicine on his hand at the same time that her husband was dabbing the antiseptic from the tube onto his chest.

She had only gone up into the air with her babies to get away then she had wrapped her dragon's wings around herself and had teleported to el-Bawiti, the closest town to the Bahariya Oasis that she could think of. Once in the town she dropped her form and walked over to the side of a building and sat down. She had used every bit of strength that she had in her to fight for her babies safety and she was exhausted. She was naked, she knew this, her father had torn her clothes off in an attempt to scare her into dropping the shield and then he had raped her. She drew her legs up and held her babies close, she made sure that neither nursed, her breasts were swollen and hurt her and it wasn't because of the milk in them. She had whiplashes on her back and sides, her throat was raw, her chest hurt, she had acid burns on her sides, a gash on her side from where TazirVile had slashed his sword at her and she had a wound that went over her eye. She was a mess, a tired mess. She saw a brown cloth hanging from the lip of a dumpster and scooted over, the cloth, she saw after she had grabbed and pulled it down to her, belonged to a long and scratchy robe. Regardless of its itchiness, she wrapped it around herself, balancing her babies on her legs as she did so, then she leaned back. The past few hours she had gone through a lot and she was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. Her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep propped up against the dumpster.


	11. Chapter 11

She had no idea how long she slept, an hour or a night or even a full twenty-four hours, all she knew was that when she woke up she had a splitting headache and she was sore all over. Her son's were hungry but when she looked down at her breasts she decided to not let them nurse. Her breasts were swollen and were black and purple, she didn't want them to get any sort of infection which she may or may not have in her from nursing. After fifteen minutes of just sitting, she struggled to a standing position then started walking. She went to the dumpster and rummaged in it, she found a sack and with the little strength that she could muster, she split it in half then wrapped it around her lower face to act as a facial veil. She next walked out, her son's were crying and were fussing, they were hungry and were voicing their frustrations over not being fed. She stood by a market stall and started asking whoever that walked past if they knew of a man named Atlas. She knew Atlas came to el-Bawiti, he had told her several times that he did so every few weeks to stock up on supplies, so she was asking if anyone knew of the man and if anyone knew when he had last come to the little town.

Not many of the people knew English that she grabbed, some knew broken English while others simply walked by like she had a disease. She had no idea what the time was, the sun was high up so she guessed it was around noon, the person that worked the stall beside her was looking at her constantly, probably thinking that she was standing around, leaning heavily against the side of his stall, hoping that he'd not catch her as she picked whatever he had he was selling which was bread and fruit. She turned to the man and asked if he knew English, he looked at her and shook his head. No, he didn't know English, seeing as since she was being treated like a disease and had the eyes of the merchants on her she moved off. Bile and Lhaklar had quieted up, her muscles were screaming in pain and she was moaning in pain. She went a mile then dropped to the ground near a cart that was selling what looked to be watches, her legs were like thin rubber, they were shaking violently and just couldn't carry her anymore.

"Atlas..." she said to the people passing in front of her. "does anyone of you know of a man named Atlas? He comes here once every few weeks to stock up on supplies, has gray hair and brown eyes and a medium complexion."

The sun was making things grow uncomfortable, she was hot in the robe but she kept it on, it hid her nakedness. She had no idea how long she sat by the cart before it was wheeled away, her asking the people around her questions, asking if anyone knew Atlas, were going unanswered. She stood up painfully and walked off, there was a trough ahead of her and she went to it. So what if she looked funny dipping her head into it for a drink, her throat was raw and sore, maybe if she got something to drink she'd be able to speak louder and get someone's attention. She drank five good swallows then backed away. She turned around and started yelling out, her throat having been loosened up some. Her babies were now crying loudly, she was sure that they needed something to drink and soon, she couldn't let them nurse from her because her breasts were still swollen and bruised. She yelled out for three hours then collapsed, her legs giving out from under her. It looked as if the sun was setting, people were now becoming less and less in the streets, they were going home to their families. There was a man coming at her with a Donkey, he had a thick beard and looked to have blue eyes, she waited until he had tied his Donkey up at the trough then reached up and grabbed his robe.

"Please, sir. Do you know... English?" she asked, her voice strained some as her throat was now closing up on her. It was dry again.

"Yes I do." the man replied, he had a thick british accent. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm wondering if you could help me." Angel said. "I'm looking for someone. Atlas of Sclera."

"I have never seen the man." the man said. Angel looked down, crestfallen and defeated. "But, I do know someone who does know of such a man. My uncle lives near here, he says a man comes to him every two weeks for supplies."

"Can you, please, take me to him?" Angel asked. "Please, I don't have anything to offer you, but please, can you?"

"Sounds like you're in trouble, those babies yours?" the man asked, he was letting his Donkey drink his fill and was leaned up against her.

"They are my son's. I had a fight recently, I'm a member of Atlas' tribe but got separated during a move. I was beat up bad, I can't let my son's nurse because I fear I might have infected milk."

The man helped Angel up on the Donkey and led her down the street a ways before turning into a short street that had a single shack on it. Angel's eyelids were near to dropping when he tied his Donkey up to the post. She barely knew she had dismounted from the Donkey or was being walked into the shack, once inside she saw that there was a man who had a thick white beard and deep brown eyes seated in a corner, he was smoking a pipe and was wearing a dark robe. Before she could say anything, she collapsed. The blue-eyed man caught her in time and placed her gently on a rug, he took her babies and placed then on a stack of newspapers. The white bearded man walked over, he had a noticeable limp and a scar over his left eye, and grabbed a rag. He dabbed the rag in a bucket of water then placed it on Angel's forehead, Angel's robe was slightly open and when he saw the condition of her breasts he winced.

"She says she's a member of this guy named Atlas' tribe." William Hughes said, he was running his hands through his thick beard. "Says she's looking for this Atlas guy."

"I know of a man named Atlas, comes to me once every two weeks or so." William's uncle said. "Last time I saw him was a week ago."

"Did he say anything on missing a member of his tribe?" William asked.

"A member of his harem, yes."

William Hughes wasn't a full blood Egyptian like his uncle, he was half British and he had that to thank to his father's marrying and breeding with a British woman who had left him with five kids soon after she had given birth to him, the youngest. William had been born in Britain, but he had been raised in Egypt for most of his childhood and teenage years, he had studied to be a professor in Britain but Egypt had always been tugging at his heart so after he had gotten his bachelors he had gone straight back to Egypt and had started where he had ended. His uncle had taken him in, had taken him under his wing and had taught him the further ropes of a full blood. His uncle had lived his whole life in Egypt, had been born, raised and he had boasted many times saying he'd die in Egypt. For a man in his sixties, his uncle was in fine shape. His uncle, Abubakar Aswad, had started a business for himself thirty years ago and it did seem that he had a lot of customers. William hadn't really payed any attention to the lot that had visited his shop, looking for supplies for their caravans, but he had noticed that one man did come and go quite often. He had asked his uncle about the man once and he had told him that the man, who's name was Atlas and did lead a tribe which was in a secret location deep in the desert, was one of his best customers, one that he could count on to come by his shop once every two weeks, twice a month. The man would buy seeds, clothing for his women, trinkets for his women and a plethora of ammunition and for some reason, he'd also come in for the strange stuff. His uncle had told him that the man was one of them oldies, living in the deep past and who preferred the old ways to the new ones. His uncle and he both had to admire that, not many did that nowadays. For the past thirty years, his uncle and the man had been good friends, they were pretty close so his uncle knew quite a lot about him.

"He went sort of low the past few months," his uncle was saying. "grew a beard and a mustache which don't much look good on him."

"Why did he do that?" William asked.

"He lost one of his harem." his uncle replied. "Says she was snatched right from under him by a monster."

"Could she be his missing haremess?" William asked. "Do you know any of this missing female?"

"N-... well actually yes." Abubakar started thinking hard.

Abubakar's descendants had been born and raised in the desert, he had believed himself the last of a generation who was to learn what horseback and camel riding was all about, how to transverse the sand and how to hunt and live in such an area that seemed lifeless. When he had met Atlas he had been in shock, a man who had a tribe who lived in the old ways? No way, someone who was keeping the old ways alive! He had bought the man a drink and had shook his hand, thanking him for keeping the old ways alive and going for a few more years. He had thought though, in the deep recesses of his mind, that it wouldn't last for long, maybe five to ten years at best. But when the man kept coming back, saying his tribe was flourishing and fine and that he had both a wife and a harem Abubakar had changed his thinking. As of the past two years, this man named Atlas had come to him saying he had the finest women on the planet. He had shown a picture lately of the women he called his and had pointed his wife out then his harem women. All fine women, the redhead especially was a treasure. Fine body, lovely hair and eyes, looked like someone that a man would want to keep close. When the man had said that the redhead was missing, had been taken by a monster, Abubakar had sighed. Sometimes the red-head's were hard to keep and he didn't much believe in the monster part, maybe ran off and joined someone else or was stolen was a better story. Abubakar remembered the woman in the picture and he compared her to the woman on his rug.

She was pretty cut up, he rolled her gently on her side and pulled the robe, an itchy thing that looked to of been disposed of in the trash, down some. She was covered in lashes on her backside and had burn marks on her sides. Besides this, she had bite marks on her neck and shoulders, it looked like she had gotten in good with a wild animal, and her breasts were pretty bitten up. The poor woman's breasts were swollen badly and were a black and purple color, this made Abubakar take his knife out. He gently slit each breast slightly and squeezed, the woman was nursing, milk and what looked to be blood and a pus-like substance was coming out from her breasts. He cleaned her up some then looked at her face. She had a circular face with a small, rounded chin, when he gently opened one of her eyelids he saw that she had emerald-green eyes with a small golden-yellow ring around small black pupils, very unique. Her hair was what made him look twice, it was greasy but he saw the red right off. He went and grabbed a pail and started washing her hair. When the woman's hair was washed and dried he saw that she had fiery red hair, so bright it glowed off of the wall behind her. Abubakar was about to go and look at the babies that had come in with her when the woman suddenly came to life. She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up, she looked full of fire now that she was fully awake.

"Calm down miss," Abubakar said. "not going to hurt you."

"Where are my babies?" the woman asked sharply.

"Right there, miss." Abubakar pointed at the two stacks of newspaper that had the two babies on it and she went to them quickly. "Miss, if I may, who are you?"

"Angel," the woman replied. "the name's Angel."

"What happened to you for your body to be in the state it is in?" Abubakar asked.

"Let's just say a pack of monsters attacked me trying to get at my children." the woman named Angel replied.

"My nephew brought you in," Abubakar pointed at William, who was seated comfortably in a worn out leather chair. "said you was looking for someone."

"Yes, a friend of mine." Angel looked back. "His name's Atlas, has a tribe and..."

"Say no more, ma'am. I know of such a man. Comes to see me for supplies once every two weeks or so. Why are you looking for the man?"

"I'm an... on and off member of his tribe." Angel said. "Guess you can say a member of his harem."

"He did say he was missing one of his women." Abubakar leaned back.

"Is there any way I can get in contact? There's trouble, I've got people after me, after my children." the woman named Angel asked, she looked at him, her eyes were pleading.

Now, he might not have fully believed the woman on the monster part of on being in trouble, but he did have a CV radio which he could get in contact with Atlas with. He looked at the woman's hair again, long and fiery red, just as red and as bright as ever now that it was washed and cleaned. When the woman who said her name was Angel turned and looked at him, he saw that she had pinpoints of light swimming around in her emerald eyes, the word alien came to his mind then. The woman's hair color, brightness and eye color all looked not natural, he had never seen a woman of this beauty before. Abubakar gave the woman, who was thin, something to eat then he handed her a can of camel's milk for the babies which she took graciously. The two babies that she had were... the word alien came back in his mind like on a spring when he saw them. One had long ears, which were dark green and had light green Tiger-like stripes on them, while the other looked like one of them aliens on the American tube, the ones that had large, oval eyes and were small and had either gray bodies or light blue, this baby had a mint colored body and an upside down teardrop-like head. The idea formed itself in his brain that the woman was one of them demons, a bad spirit that had two demons with her the symbolized bad things to happen, always in threes some would say. Abubakar shoved that thought to the side though, if this was a demon then he'd already be in trouble. He gave the woman some more food and another bowl of Camel's milk, he was intrigued with how she gave it to the babies. She'd make the milk float up in the air by rolling her hand over the bowl then she'd bring it down to the mouth of one of the infants who drank it at once. He wasn't the only one that was looking at this awesome spectacle, he saw that his nephew was also watching this, very intently. Abubakar decided to head to his CV radio, an old thing that was black with a silver front where all the dials was on. He slid the Astatic Power D-104 desk mic and pressed the button on its base. This puppy he had purchased ten years before and he had made a point in asking Atlas if he had a frequency, it had taken a lot of prodding but the man had gone and purchased himself a radio and had set it up wherever he and his tribe was. It was a right long distance from him, he knew that from the settings he had to change.

"Atlas of Sclera, come in." Abubakar said into his mic. "I have something here which I believe you have been missing. I repeat, Atlas of Sclera come in."

"What kind of name is Sclera?" William called from the back of his shack. "Is this man Egyptian or..."

"He's part Greek, but he sticks near his Egyptian heritage more." Abubakar called back. "Mother was Greek from what he told me, father was Egyptian."

"Well that explains both the Atlas and the Sclera part. Neither sound Egyptian to me." William said. "Know anything el-..."

"Aboobahkahr, I's hearin' yeh lud an' cleh." a low-voiced man's voice came over the radio. "What is dis ting yeh has dat yeh says is mehn?"

"Hello there Atlas, yes I have a woman here that says she's a member of your tribe." Abubakar leaned back, it was now time for the truth. Did he had his best customer's woman or did he had a fraud? "She has very red hair, emerald green eyes and..."

"What heh name be?" the low-voiced man who's name was Atlas seemed very interested. "Does she got babeh wit heh?"

"She tells me her name is Angel and she has two babies with her." Abubakar replied. "One has Tiger-like markings on its ears."

"Can yeh puts heh on yeh tahkin ting?"

Angel had looked up sharply when she had heard Atlas' voice and when the white bearded man gestured for her to come forward she thought she couldn't. She felt like she was glued in time, couldn't move or speak or do anything but sit on her legs looking right funny. Somehow, she struggled up and went to the mic, the white bearded man got up and gave her his seat. She had seen CV radios before and had used them, she looked up then back at her babies then turned back and pressed the button on the base of the mic. Her voice came out in a near whisper at first and she had to release the button, the white bearded man gave her a tin glass of Camel's milk and she drank it then she turned back and pressed the button on the base of the mic.

"Atlas, this is Angel Irene. Daughter of Master Vile and your wife, Helen of Earth speaking. Do you hear, come in Atlas, over." only static met her so she repeated what she had said twice more before releasing the button. When Atlas came in he was loud and was clearly emotional.

"Angel! Whey is yeh? Whey've yeh been?"

"In el-Bawiti." Angel replied, she figured she didn't need to tell Atlas where she was since he had been contacted by someone he clearly knew. "I repeat, I am in-..."

"Yeh stee dare, I's comin' to git yeh an... yeh gots Beel wit yeh roght?"

"Yeah, and an extra." Angel replied. "I'll explain when I see you. Over and out."

The first thing that swept over her was relief. Relief over now finally finding someone who could help her, relief over knowing that someone was coming to get her that didn't mean harm to her or her babies, relief with the knowledge that that someone wasn't a jealous freak hell-bent on making blood flow. She was clinging to the hope that Dione's, her great-great grandmother, words of her having Atlas wrapped around her finger meant that when he saw Lhaklar he wouldn't freak out. The second thing that swept over her, like a large wave in the sea, was exhaustion. She couldn't do much anymore nowadays without feeling exhausted afterwards. She stood up from the chair, a simple wicker chair, and took two steps before collapsing. The white bearded man ran over and picked her up, the last she remembered was him carrying her over to a rug and placing her on it. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a few hours, she dreamed of being attacked by a big eared monster who wanted her children and of seeing this monster fly off with her children in his clutches.

As he waited for Atlas to come and retrieve his woman, he tended to her. She seemed to be having one hell of a nightmare which she'd wake up from every ten minutes only to drift off again and resume having. When Angel started shivering and sweating at the same time he went and placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up! His nephew ran straight to the tub in the bathroom and filled it with cool water then grabbed a bag of ice and dumped it into the water, Abubakar picked Angel up and carried her to the tub. He was taken aback afterwards, the water in the tub started glowing and before his eyes some of the wounds on Angel's body healed up, the burns on her sides and some of the whiplashes on her back. After a few minutes of lying motionless in the tub Abubakar suddenly heard Angel mumble and moan, whatever she was dreaming she didn't like. He caught her saying _dad _and _don't hurt _and _my children _several times, when he drew close he saw that her eyes were darting all over the place inside her closed eyelids. Abubakar looked at Angel's breasts, they were again swollen, the water had stopped glowing and whatever had happened to make some of her wounds heal had stopped. He had his nephew watch her as he went and made up a bundle medication for Atlas, on the house since his woman was so injured it hd made her get ill. When he was passing the babies he stopped, he looked at them curiously. Both were sleeping soundly and looked right peaceful, he went over and checked if they were breathing, when he saw that they were he backed off. He had read in the paper one day about a monster named Master Vile who was working on taking over Earth and the article even had a picture of the monster on it, that first baby looked right similar. Abubakar had kept the article for some reason, thinking that it was just a thing that people in his age did, keeping newspaper articles to remind them of things, and he had placed it under his CV radio. He went and retrieved it then looked at it and the first baby. The monster named Master Vile and the baby looked identical, so much so that they could be father and son.

The article said something about the monster named Master Vile looking and causing great destruction to find his escaped daughter named Angel Irene, Abubakar remembered that the woman that was ill in his shack that was in his tub had said that she was the daughter of a Master Vile, could they be the same woman and how did Atlas come upon her? Did Atlas steal her from her father, did the man do something to evoke the wrath of the monster in the article or was he thinking ahead of himself. The woman had said she was the daughter of his best customer's wife and she had said she was also a member of his harem, he did know that in the olden days such things did happen. A man who had a harem would have mother's and their daughter's in it. He decided to not think to harm on it, he went back to thinking about the Angel Irene in the article and the woman who called herself Angel who he had in his tub that was ill. The woman he had in his tub that was sick and the woman who was Angel Irene could well be two different women, the thought also crossed his mind that the woman might have read this article he had in his hands and had decided to fabricate who she was and her story after she had gotten injured only to gain sympathy. Abubakar looked at his wrist watch, it had been two hours since Atlas had said he was coming to retrieve her, a bit too long.

He sat and started thinking again of his life, he had been out in the desert hunting with his only son and child who he had been blessed in having, his son who had been in his teenage years had happened on a Nubian Ibex herd and had not been thinking when he had charged out at them, he had given chase to stop his son only to aggravate the animals. His son had only just missed getting seriously injured by curling into a tight ball on the desert floor while he had been trampled. His leg had been split open and his knee had been shattered. The snobs at the hospital hadn't helped any in his pain, they had poked, pinched and prodded him and when it came to surgery they had made a bad situation go worse with their little understanding of human bones. A year after he had had his knee "fixed up", a year of excruciating pain with each step and being able to hardly walk, he had gone to a different hospital. The snobs at the first hospital had screwed his knee up beyond repair with their drilling and changing of mind of where the screw and fixings were all going to go. He needed a replaced knee and he got it a scant three months later. After that he had gotten his hip replaced, his other knee replaced, had gone through both elbows being broken and having a broken back. He guessed he was lucky, most people who went and got such injuries would say they had had enough and would just sit around the rest of their lives, too scared to take a step afterwards for fear of another hospital visit. He hadn't, this was the old way, when you got knocked down you got right back up and went on with your life. Broken elbow, replaced knee or broken back or not. Abubakar found himself wondering about Atlas again, his watch was now telling him it was three hours since the man had last been heard from. He wondered if something had come up. Had he met up with ill meaning people, had his horse of taken a bad step and sent the man into a bad accident? Could the man be lying in the desert surrounded by his own blood with his horse nearby standing on three legs or just lying next to him. Horses were right loyal and that man named Atlas had a real good loyal one, a nice gray stud that made one look twice. The thought also crossed his mind that Atlas could have changed his mind, the man could have calmed down some and sat down to think things over, he could well of had his wife and harem women put their feet down on him coming to retrieve the strange, unknown woman who had said was a member of his tribe. Abubakar was about to accept the latter as the truth when thirty more minutes had passed but then he heard what sounded to be either horse hooves or the plop plop plop of a Camel outside. He stood up and went to look out his one window, there was indeed a Camel standing outside and there was a man walking quickly towards his shack. Just in case, Abubakar went and loaded his pistol, he had never used the weapon but sometimes a man needed to be ensured that he was safe. When he heard the man knocking on his door he went and opened it, the pistol held ready to fire at his side. He removed his finger from the trigger when he saw that the man on the other side was none other than Atlas.

"Thought you wasn't coming." Abubakar said, he shook Atlas' hand vigorously. "Any trouble getting here?"

"Yeh, hads to waat-ttt-ch whey I was goin. Hard goin out dare." Atlas replied, he returned the vigorous shake of his friend.

"It is pretty dark out there, nice to have you here." Abubakar said.

"It be a beet erly fah supply gettin'." Atlas said, his eyes then lit on the two babies on the stacks of newspapers. "Whey Angel?"

"She's in the bathroom, right bad off. Pretty beat up."

Abubakar had never seen a more gentle approach to a woman, or one of such sureness. He was confident that his best customer would take one look at the woman in his tub and shake his head, say she wasn't his then leave. But when his best customer saw the woman in the tub, who had woken up and was sitting up, he rushed forward. He reached into the tub and took her out, his customer might of been fussing over her, feeling her face, her back, her arms and legs, but the woman was acting like she had no idea who the man was, she was pushing against him and trying to get him to put her down. The woman seemed to of found her tongue when his best customer tenderly touched her breasts after he had looked at them.

"Someone get this bearded creepazoid away from me!"

"Yeh stop dat!"

The fact that the man spoke like Atlas near escaped her, his appearance was extremely different now. He had on a tan robe with a thick black band around his waist from which a sword and a knife hung from and he had brown sandals on his feet. She noticed that the man had a thin quality blanket around his shoulders that was light yellow in color that had black cats all around the ends and a giant eye in the center which was surrounded by sun rays. Besides the similar dress sense and speaking accent, the man who spoke like Atlas looked different. He had a multi-brown beard and mustache, the last time she had seen him he had been clean-shaven, and his hair was a bit scraggly and unkept. She looked at the man's eyes and face, the man had brown eyes which had a predatory look in them, high cheek bones, a medium complexion and... when she looked closer she saw that he had a hooked nose. She reached up gingerly and ran her hands through the man's hair, the man had gray hair but it really needed to be tended to. She had nothing against beards or mustaches, some men looked damn sexy in a beard or a mustache, or both, but the man who held her didn't look right with neither. He looked odd, he had fully charcoal gray hair and a multi-brown and gray mustache and beard which covered his lower face so much she couldn't see his lips or chin or jaw structure. She had been pushing against the man, trying to get him to go away and leave her alone, as he ran his hands against her body and she did so again when he picked her up and carried her from the bathroom.

"You sure she's your missing girl?" Abubakar asked, he had noticed that Angel was pushing against his best customer. "Doesn't act like she recognizes you."

"She meh gul, I knows dis gul a meel awey. She be meh gul, meh Angel." Atlas replied.

Abubakar was somewhat convinced that his best customer was mistaken as when he had placed her on his rug then had turned to go retrieve the two babies, the woman lunged at him. Abubakar jumped back, he wasn't expecting for someone who looked so hurt and pained and who seemed so ill to be so fierce. Atlas was obviously also taken aback as he jumped to the side, the woman placed herself in front of her babies and before their eyes changed appearance. Right before Abubakar's eyes, she went from being a beautiful fiery redhead to a fiery red Lioness. He had no idea that he was doing it, but he suddenly found Atlas grabbing his wrist and pulling it down, he had raised his pistol to fire at the fiery red Lioness who had been a beautiful fiery redheaded woman a mere five seconds before.

"Cahm yehself Angel." his best customer walked forward slowly, his hands were up to show that he had no weapons. "I's not gohna hut yeh or yer babehs. I's takin' all yas home whey yeh an' dey be safe."

The fiery red Lioness who had formerly been a beautiful fiery redhead with emerald-green eyes lunged forward twice then seemed to of lost heart in fighting and sat down on her haunches. Abubakar had the idea form in his mind that the woman had a conflict going on inside of her, she had her kids to protect and his best customer who she seemed to be slowly calming down towards plopped on her lap, he figured if it had been him in her shoes he would have acted the exact same way. Atlas walked forward then dropped to one knee, his face was inches from the fiery red Lioness, she could have lunged at him and had him dead at her feet in seconds if she wanted but she stayed seated on her haunches, a look of confusion planted on her face so thick that she looked pitiful. His best customer reached his hand forward and rubbed the fiery red Lioness' head and scratched behind her ears, that seemed to of sparked a playfulness within the being in front of him because she suddenly clamped her paws around his ankles then rolled over, Atlas rubbed her stomach and side then stood up and collected the babies, Abubakar noticed that he stopped to look at the alien-looking baby for a few seconds before he had picked it up. The fiery red Lioness was not a Lioness anymore, right before Abubakar's and his nephew's eyes she had become engulfed in a pink energy, an energized breeze had fallen from her and had blown at them, and the woman had returned.

"Tank you fah keepin' dem safe." Atlas said, he was heading out now. "I be seein' yeh in a foo weeks."

"So she is your girl?" William asked, he was pressed against the side of his uncle's shack in shock.

"Yis, she meh gul." Atlas said. "Angel, yeh weet heh. I comes bah..."

"Absolutely not!" the fiery redhead stood in front of Atlas. "You're taking me out with you, you are not taking my kids out first then..."

"Angel, dey be fahn. I promees, nobidy find dem or gits dem."

"How about I head out with you and stand guard after you have them squared away?" William was looking for an excuse to get out of his uncle's shack.

"Chur, dat okee Angel?"

Abubakar had tossed his pistol over on his worn out couch, he was now alone with what looked to be an extremely nervous Angel. She was pacing back and forth and was trying to look through the door which was closed. When Atlas came back she near jumped through the roof, she calmed down considerably afterwards and practically jumped into his arms, it was then that Abubakar remembered the bundle of medication he had made up for his best customer for the woman. He ran to the far back of his shack and grabbed the bundle then ran out, Atlas was just swinging his leg over a Camel who had its legs pulled up underneath of it. He handed the bundle up and Atlas took it hesitantly.

"On the house," Abubakar said.

"Tank you!" Atlas replied, he placed the bundle behind him then clicked. The Camel lurched up and stood in place.

"The babies, where are they?"

Abubakar backed off a ways, he was looking at the Camel. It was one of the finest bred Camel's he had ever seen! It was a near black Camel that's hump was nicely formed and the legs were nicely portioned. A saddle, and a leather black saddle that had a horn on the front and back which looked to be of nice quality that had a red, blue and black striped blanket that had white and tan tassels on it underneath of it, was placed on the hump, there was a strong leather strap woven through the hoop of the front saddle horn that dropped down, connected to it was two nicely woven wicker baskets that looked to be lined on the inside with either a cotton or a silk, or both, fabric. The Camel, despite not having a chain around its muzzle or in its mouth, behaved very well. When Abubakar leaned over he saw that the Camel was a male and fully intact, a nice breeding animal. The Camel had a wool halter on that was red around its head, hanging from the halter near the Camel's chin was a lantern, his best customer knew well how to travel in the dark. As he watched, his best customer lifted the lid off of one of the baskets then closed it, he did the same with the other basket. Abubakar guessed that his best customer had put the babies in the baskets. As he saw his best customer off, Abubakar was wondering if he'd ever see the woman or the two babies again and in the deep recesses of his mind he hoped he never would see them again. He crossed himself, said a prayer then headed back to his shack, he found that his nephew was already inside and was pouring himself a glass of Whiskey. Abubakar Aswad thought that was a good idea and went to do the same, while he was pouring himself a glass he noticed that there was a pulsating red rock on his floor and he went and picked it up. He figured that his best customer had left it behind as a token of thanks and he placed it around his neck.

"Be careful of the oasis," Angel said, she looked up at a now bearded and mustached Atlas. "the last I was there they wah-..."

"I knows, I pass'd dem on deh wey heh." Atlas replied, he was quiet for a few seconds then looked down. "Yeh was at deh oh-ai-sus?"

"For a month, I think." Angel replied. "Holed up in a cave."

"Who dat uder babeh?" Atlas asked.

"I'll answer that with a question of my own." Angel said. "Do you remember when that doctor said I had miscarried some months ago?"

"Chur do, yeh blid an' got skeered bad. I did too." Atlas replied, he kissed her cheek.

"I didn't lose the baby, I still had him just had some heavy bleeding and a slight placental rupture." Angel said.

"What dat last paht?"

"The thing around the baby pulled away from the uterus slightly." Angel said.

"Oh, so yeh steel had babeh in yeh?"

"Yes, the mint green one is him." Angel replied. "His name's Lhaklar."

Angel had ridden a Camel only once before, the double humped Camel that Julius had her ride when he had been under control by her grandfather and his Marionous power which had basically made Julius his puppet. She hadn't payed much attention when riding the Camel then, she was now paying good attention as Atlas nudged the Camel beneath them into a trot. The Camel made no sound what so ever as it went along, not even a thud, it went silently and she was amazed at how smooth the ride was. She barely knew she was on the animal and that sort of near lolled her to sleep. The sky above was dark, night had fallen some hours ago, and it was clear of clouds and stars, not even the moon shown. The only light that she saw came from the lantern that had been tied underneath the Camel's halter. Angel looked down at the wicker baskets, when Atlas had lifted the lids she had seen that both of her son's were surrounded by a cotton-like fabric which seemed very soft, Bile had been sleeping while Lhaklar just looking around in an awe-induced shock and from the quiet that came from the baskets, either the same was going on or both had fallen asleep, she hoped that both were, she didn't want them crying and attracting anyone's attention. Angel leaned against Atlas and let her eyelids drop, she was asleep soon after, dreaming nothing, she just dreamed a dreamless sleep which was the best sleep she had had in weeks.


	12. Part 2

Somehow, her instincts had made her do a form of her water elemental power which was called Water Healing, some of the lashes on her back had been healed while the burns on her sides that TazirVile had caused by using his acidic powers on her had been completely healed. She was left with just the wounds her father had inflicted on her when he had raped her, the wound that Lynster had given her when he had swiped his hand at her face and the wound that TazirVile's sword had made ion the side of her body. Atlas had tended to her well, had called in a doctor to tend to a majority of her wounds then had scooped her up and taken her to an area that was called the Bathing Chamber in his palace and had placed her gently in the water of the pool. Everyone in the palace was sleeping, everyone but her, her babies and Atlas that was, so she had comfort in knowing that she was left alone mostly. Atlas, after he had placed Angel in the pool, had gone off saying he'd take care of her babies. She forced herself to calm down, with him gone tending her children she felt suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness. She told herself over and over again that Atlas was nothing like her father and that he'd not hurt her children. Somehow, by her thinking that if Atlas had intentions to harm her children he would have already done so. He had taken her children to the wicker baskets that had been attached to the front saddle horn of his saddle on his own, leaving her behind only temporarily and had taken her into his palace first then had returned for her children soon afterwards and then he had been waiting outside of his bedroom chamber as she got treated for her wounds with her children.

"It's the beard and mustache," she thought. "besides, you left him alone with Bile many times and he hadn't harmed him. Quit jumping at shadows, he just got a bit bushy faced and disheveled is all, he's the same ol' Atlas."

This thought calmed her down and she relaxed and took in her surroundings. The room she was in was called the Bathing Chamber for a reason. It was a large room with three large pools in it that had pink and gold petals drifting around on light blue water and there was an area where water shot up from the ground. The floors were granite while the walls and ceiling were yellow, she leaned back against the edge of the pool and sighed. That one area where water shot up from the ground looked like a fun area, an area where one could dash in and out, laughing and cheering and having a merry, good old time. Angel was just sending a pink petal out when the doors to the Bathing Chamber opened, she jumped nervously then calmed down. Yes, might be a bit scraggly nowadays but he was Atlas, especially now that he was dressed in his "palace attire".

"Lhakie be a wiggle tang!" Atlas said, he sat down behind Angel, his legs were on either side of her. "How old he be?"

"Two months, I think." Angel said, so much had happened in the past month that she had forgotten how old her youngest son was. "He was born March eighth."

"Be bohn 'bout deh time I moved deh twibe." Atlas started to gently wash Angel's hair. "Missed yeh."

"Missed you." Angel replied, it was true.

Angel moaned when Atlas ran his hands threw her hair, washing it and parting it then combing it before going on to gently wash her body. She slapped his hands away from her breasts when he went to wash them, the doctor had had to cut them in order to drain her of the infected milk she had in them, which was very heavily mixed in with pus and blood, then he had left them be. She figured that he had left her breasts being left open, not wrapped up in a bandage, because he figured she would need to be drained a few times before she was back to normal. Atlas bumped up against her and she moved off, he slid into the pool with her. Angel took in his attire, he was wearing a bottomless, jagged edged, brown loincloth cloth, a brown leather arm band was tied up on his upper arm and he had two half gold, half yellow topaz wrist bands on his wrists. He wasn't wearing sandals, she saw that. Atlas swam over to her and held her close, Angel was slightly thrown off guard when his beard rubbed up against her shoulder.

"Glad to have yeh bahk." Atlas said after a while. "An' glad to have men step-son's bahk too."

"S-s-step-son's?" Angel pushed herself away from Atlas and looked at him.

"Yeh, Beel an' Lhakie, dey's meh step-son's." Atlas said, he pulled Angel close to him again. "Why yeh so nooivus? I no hut yeh, yeh no'd dat."

"Sorry, I have not had it easy these past few months."

Angel explained what had happened after her great-great grandfather had been revived from limbo, her being taken to TazirVile's mansion, TazirVile inviting his family over after she had been with him for two months to witness the birth of his and her child, her father insulting and assaulting her and then her leaving after her father had assaulted her in the bathroom at a restaurant, saying that if he found her and Bile alone he'd taken them and if Lhaklar was with them tears would fall. Atlas' brown eyes glowed with shock then blazed with anger after she told of how her father had said that if he caught her outside of the cave that was in the Bahariya Oasis he'd force her to abandon both of her son's and how he had raped her in an attempt to get her to drop the shield that she had put up around the cave in the oasis to ensure that her son's were save so that he could get to them.

"He no git Beel or Lhakie!" Atlas exclaimed angrily. "He no git yeh eder! Yeh meh gul, not his or dat eelien's. Dey gots to ecept dat."

"Tazir came here, he brought the whole crew of his family with him." Angel said. "The burns and the marking here," Angel ran her hand over the cut that TazirVile had made on her while she had been in her Velociraptor form. "were made from him. He attacked me without thinking. I went to el-Bawiti soon after he arrived."

"I no see buhns," Atlas said, he then looked at her for a short while. "boot, I believes yeh dat he buhned yeh."

"Pardons for asking, but" Angel moved off a ways from Atlas. "you trying to look like a hobo or something?"

Atlas looked at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing, she saw the anger still in his eyes but she also saw something else, a relief. He swam over and picked her up then jumped out of the pool. He dried her off gently with a very gentle fabric towel then carried her down the hallway, she saw the doors that went to his Throne Room on the way, then he turned and went down the hallway that his bedroom chamber was on. She must have fallen asleep before he had entered his bedroom chamber because the last thing she remembered was him walking down the hallway his chamber was on. A bearded and mustached Atlas or not, she was glad she was back with him. She placed her head on his shoulder then her eyelids dropped and she went to sleep again.

"Angel?"

She felt someone shaking her to wake her up and she simply rolled over, her eyes shot open when the pain in her breasts struck and she sat up sharply. Her vision was blurred and the room was spinning so she dropped back to the pillow and just waited, she hated waking in such sudden jerks, they did more harm than good. Caused blurry vision, dizziness and then sometimes headaches, all of which she didn't need. Angel shook her head, her eyes closed and she near fell back to sleep when, whoever it was that had shook her, shook her again. She opened her eyes and saw that she had a woman standing near her, it took her a short while to put a name to the woman and when she did she near shot back up again. She forced herself to calm down, at the moment excitement wasn't needed.

"Hello Helen." Angel said.

"Nice seeing you again." Helen said, she sat down beside Angel. "Atlas says he got you in last night."

"Sometime last night, not sure when." Angel replied.

"He told me what happened," Helen said, she then sighed. "that man just don't know when to quit does he?"

"He's got that title of his stuck so far up his ass he can't see right!" Angel exclaimed.

"Lha... well that other baby is adorable." Helen obviously didn't know Angel's second son's name.

"Lhaklar," Angel said. "yeah he's adorable. Where is he?"

"In his own chamber, safe and sound." Helen said. "All three of you are."

Helen of Earth, or as everyone called her Helen, looked very young for a woman who was over five hundred years old. Angel had no idea how old the woman was but she did know that Helen's mother was fifty thousand years old. Helen and she looked far from mother and daughter, one would have to ask to find out that piece of information. Helen had long dark copper golden blonde hair that was so finely made, so shiny and beautiful, that it reminded one of Angel's hair and her eyes were so blue that they reminded one of the ocean water surrounding Hawaii. Her skin was the color of light honey and her voice matched it, it was so kind and sweet. She was wearing a two-tone blue dress that looked to of been made of a fine cottony substance, a white band was around her waist, and she had light brown sandals on her feet. When Helen turned her head slightly, Angel saw that she had part of her hair made up in a bun and that she had a veil on that made her look as if she had delicate wings on her back. Angel had been raised by Helen's daughter, her fraternal sister, Bathilda and she regarded Bathilda as her "mother", she called Helen by her name.

Angel looked past Helen and looked at the room she was in. Atlas' bedroom chamber was a comfortably built one, a large one that had the fixings that said that the owner was fully male. The bed had a feather-filled mattress and was situated up against the wall, he had five pillows placed near the wall, two throws and three normal looking ones, all encased in tan pillow cases. The pillow her head was on was obviously a new one, it was rather big and like the others, it was in a tan pillow case. The sheets that were pulled over her were tan and the blanket that was down at the foot of the bed was yellow and it had a cat holding an Ankh on it. There was a Striped Hyena rug directly in front of the bed, the head of the animal was mounted near the window, and there were Fennec Fox, Cross Fox, Sand Cat and Afghan Fox tails hung up on the wall. On the wall was a framed photograph of Atlas, a clean-shaven Atlas, surrounded by his harem and Helen in his arms, beside it hung a framed photograph of him with his five children who had all been born to him by Helen. There was a new photograph on the wall, this was of him being surrounded by his harem, children, Helen was at his side and Angel was standing in the center with Bile in her arms. Atlas had an all brown oak dresser in his chamber that had a large bowl on the surface, there was a walk-in bathroom in his chamber as well.

"Lhaklar is that alien guy's son, right?" Helen brought Angel back to the present.

"Yes, he's his son."

"That guy landed at the oasis." Helen said.

"I know, saw him. He obviously forgot I have transforming abilities because he attacked me." Angel replied.

"Atlas popped up to check the oasis earlier, he'll be back soon." Helen said.

As soon as she had said that, Helen's husband walked in. Angel suppressed a laugh within herself and turned away. Seeing him in the light in his scraggly condition... he looked more odd than when she had seen him last. Helen must have felt the same because she snickered. She stood up, went to her husband and kissed him on the forehead then walked out. Atlas took her place on the bed, Angel's eyes darted from him to the wall. To look at the man for long, she felt, would spell certain doom of the laugh box. A suddenly shoot of pain on her chest made her look down, Atlas had pulled the sheet down and was dabbing a white substance on her nipples. Each time he touched her breasts they hurt.

"I fed Lhakie dis mornin'." Atlas said. "Beel too. Both hehtheh, an' dat Lhakie be a movin' tang!"

"Yeah, I think that if he gets the chance to reach adulthood he'll be very athletically built." Angel said.

"He git dare, yeh no wowy on dat." Atlas replied.

She had no idea what propelled her to do it, but she stretched her hand up and suddenly tugged on Atlas' beard. He pulled back in shock, looked at her then looked away. Angel smiled, Atlas was laughing lightly. Painfully, she leaned up on the bed and touched his back. He stood up slowly and went to his bathroom, she had no idea what he was doing but she saw the glint of something sharp. He came out a few seconds later with a large knife, Angel's eyes went wide and she slid to the side when he sat back beside her. Right in front of her, he started a shabby attempt at cutting his shaggy hair down. After ten minutes, he had a nice pile of charcoal gray hair on his lap, but he still had a long way to go before he had his hair back to the way it was before she had been whisked away. He collected the hair on his lap, got up then disposed of it in a waste basket.

"I lit yeh guls tahk care deh rest." Atlas said, he then smiled and layed down. Angel let him lie on top of her, she gingerly placed her arm around him.

The next few weeks Angel stayed in Atlas' bedroom chamber, Atlas and Helen came and went several times in the day to check on her and Atlas made sure to bring Lhaklar and Bile with him when he came to see her. Lhaklar, now a three month old and still a wiggly thing, weighed a good twelve pounds and from what she had been told, was asking for more after each feeding. Bile, now a year and four months in age, weighed a good twenty pounds. Angel's instincts were still telling her to not nurse and that hurt her quite a bit, she felt as if she'd not have the bond with Lhaklar that she did with Bile. Lhaklar, whenever he was brought to her, acted as if he barely knew her and that scared her, Bile acted happy whenever he was brought to her. Three and a half weeks after arriving back at Atlas' stronghold, Angel decided to let Lhaklar nurse. At first, her son refused to latch on but after a bit of coaxing, she had him nursing. She'd wait until Atlas left his chamber to nurse both of her son's, after a few days her pained heart over her second son's not recognizing her healed. Lhaklar now acted happy whenever he saw her and that thrilled her enough to start getting up to walk around, Atlas watched her as she paced back and forth in his chamber, sometimes with a fussy baby in her arms, other times with a baby that was quiet and other times with two babies in her arms that were sleeping. A week after she had started back in letting her son's nurse, Angel was strong enough to walk around Atlas' palace and Atlas had her old chamber made up well for her the next day, she moved in right across from him but that didn't mean that she didn't see anymore of Atlas though. A month and a week of simply lying in bed, recovering from her injuries, Angel decided to head down the hall to the Throne Room.

"It's about time!" Selma ran forward and grabbed Angel in a deep hug.

"Welcome back!" Alexis patted Angel on the back.

Angel had thought that Atlas having a harem was odd, with him being married to Helen, her mother, and having a harem at the same time, that seemed to be asking for trouble but he seemed to have things worked out well. If there was any squabbling, he'd take care of it, most of the time the women in his harem and his wife got along. Angel hugged Selma back gently, her chest was still a bit sore, then she gave a quick hug to Alexis before heading over and sitting on the last step that belong to the two others that ran up to Atlas' throne. She looked at Selma first, taking her in. The woman had gone with her when she had gone to look up some information on her great-uncle, TazirVile and it did seem that they were friends. Selma was the shorter and most shy of the women in Atlas' harem but that didn't mean anything, she was a beauty. She had long brown hair that was covered in a pink veil, brown eyes and a modest face that was oval, she had thin lips and a slightly pointed chin. She was wearing a tight bra piece that was pink and had little gold coins hanging down from it and pink see-through pants that were slit down the sides but were tied around the ankles by darker pink bands. She had pink arms bands on her upper arms that also had little gold coins hanging from them.

"Glad to be back." Angel said, she leaned against the second step.

"You look none changed, well except for a bit bigger breasts and a wider waist..." Alexis trailed off. "Atlas missed you to pieces."

"Was looking all over for you, went to South America then did a trace on them people you was with last and checked to see if you was with them." Selma said.

"Did he get the Beaver on his face from South America?" Angel asked.

Alexis broke out in loud laughter which Selma joined in half a second later. Alexis was tall, about two inches short than Angel was, and she had long, jet-black hair and dazzlingly beautiful dark eyes. She was wearing a white green dress that's top was pulled down low and tied tightly around her so that her breasts could be seen, she had a gold fabric belt around her waist and she had on a lovely three chain, gold necklace around her neck. While Selma had been taken in from being a homeless and starving beggar from el-Bawiti by Atlas, Alexis was American and had come from a school trip that had gone bad. She had been chased from her group by an enraged ex-boyfriend that had sworn to hurt her when he got to her into the desert. She had said that she had walked in the desert for a day or so before she had been picked up by the rival tribe known as the Woolow. The leader of that tribe hadn't been too kind on Alexis and when the tribe had happened on Atlas' own who were moving to their winter quarters and had been chased off, Alexis, being too tired and weak to do much running, had been scooped up by Atlas, thrown on his horse then taken to his winter stronghold along with the rest of his people for that season. She had been in Atlas' harem for near fifty years.

"We have been trying our darndest to get him to get rid of it!" Alexis said after she had stopped laughing. "He did something with his hair, but it still looks terrible, after you came back but he hasn't touched the beard. Aphra won't let him touch her."

"Ouch, harsh." Angel chuckled. "Looks like he ate half of a Muskrat."

"And the other half's just waggin' in the air, not sure if it wants to go in his mouth or drop out." Selma said, then she broke out laughing again.

As if she knew she was being talked about, Aphra walked into the Throne Room. She looked right miffed so no one said anything to her. Angel followed the woman as she walked over and sat on a Grecian couch then she looked away. Aphra was the leader of the harem, the first woman that Atlas had added to his harem. She had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her cheek bones were set high, she had a thin set of lips and a rounded chin. She was wearing a white Roman dress with a red shoulder wrap going from her shoulder down to her waist. She had a gold arm band high up on her arm and gold-colored sandals on her feet, there were gold leaf clips in her blonde hair.

"Aphra." Angel said absently.

"Angel." Aphra said.

That was all that was said between Angel and the harem girls, Selma and Alexis went off to do a Chess game while Aphra just sat on the Grecian couch. The Throne Room was a big room, very nicely decorated but had enough room for a good lot of people, it was the room that the harem girls most frequented due to Atlas being in it a lot. The chair behind Angel was a strange one, one she had not seen before knowing Atlas. It had a swayed seat and was painted silver with a gold strand swirling around the arms. The cushion on the back of the chair was tan with brown Wheat designs on it, there was a red pillow on the swayed seat of the chair. Near the far left side wall was a long table which was covered by a white cloth, on it was food and drink on it, there were a large amount of pillows around the room and there were three Grecian couches, one with a red base and tan cushions, the one that Aphra was lying on, and the other two with a brown base finish that had light brown cushions. Alexis and Selma were playing Chess, the game was up on a table and they were sitting on large pillows. Angel found Aphra's eyes looking directly at her, they looked a bit hostile and she was about to say for her to look away when Atlas walked into the room. He walked in quietly, walked up the steps to his throne then turned and sat in it.

"Good to have all meh ladies in dis room agin." Atlas said, breaking the silence.

"Yes but where's Atlas?" Aphra said, she seemed like a coiled snake, ready to strike at any word said. "I see no man that I love named Atlas here, just a scrub."

"Keyafa!" Atlas barked, he then reached forward and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel looked back and gave a slight smile.

"Don't Keyafa me!" Aphra exclaimed. "We've all been trying to get you to get it removed and you won't. Slob."

"Aphra, dat is enuff!" Atlas glared at Aphra.

"So you're redheaded princess returns and you head into jerk city." Aphra stood up.

Angel tried to move off but Atlas grabbed her shoulder and had her stay where she was, she felt like she was being forced into being in the middle of two old biddies. Atlas was yelling at Aphra, saying for her to hush up and show some respect while Aphra was yelling back, saying that he had no right to tell her what to do since he wasn't Atlas. Selma and Alexis looked up from their game, they had stopped playing when the fighting had begun. When Atlas and Aphra stopped fighting they just plopped back down where they had been before, an eerie quiet settled over the room which sent a shiver down Angel's spine. Angel got up from where she was, turned then went up to Atlas. Aphra glared at her as she sat down on his lap.

"Just because he's a bit... scruffy doesn't mean he deserves to be mouthed off to." Angel said to Aphra.

"And who are you to be speaking?" Aphra shot. "Lower girl."

"The second oldest in this room." Angel replied.

"I happen to be seventy-six years old, thank you." Aphra made it sound like she was important.

"Two hundred and seventeen... ish." Angel said. "Age garners respect, you should learn that."

"Dat's enuff." Atlas said. "Age ain't nuthin' heh, both yeh ladies stop dat now."

"That's right, age is nothing to any of you." Aphra stood up sharply. "I'm the leader here when Atlas is gone."

"Ahph..." Atlas started to say.

"That's enough, Aphra." Helen walked into the room.

Aphra may of been the top girl on the totem pole of Atlas' harem but even she had her superiors, both Atlas and his wife were them with their children coming afterwards. When Helen walked into the Throne Room Aphra sat down and quieted up. The air in the room cleared and everyone started acting normally, Selma, after her game of Chess with Alexis, went off and started a needlepoint. Atlas tapped Angel, who got up and walked off and sat on one of the pillows, then he exited the room. When he returned, he had a pair of scissors and a razor blade with him. This made Alexis and Selma happy, they went over and grabbed Atlas' hands. The pulled him over to one of the Grecian couches and sat him down, Alexis took the scissors and started cutting Atlas' hair while Selma started to sharpen the blade on a belt. Angel walked over to her when she noticed that her hand was shaking some.

"Have any experience with that?" Angel asked.

"Uh uh," Selma shook her head. "either Helen or Aphra does the shaving."

"Why not..." Ange started to say.

"I'm afraid to let her." Selma said. "S-she might cut him too bad or..."

"Then ask Helen." Angel said.

"Uh uh," Selma shook her head again then she pointed at Helen who was speaking to Aphra. "busy, don't want to bother her."

"Then let me."

Selma nodded her head after a few seconds then handed the razor blade to Angel and stepped out of the way. Angel sharpened it on the belt, going back and forth about twenty times, making sure neither side was dull, then she turned and went to Atlas. He now looked to have gone rabid, he had white cream all over his face, she suppressed a laugh as she gently tilted his head back. She did one small stroke, then placed the blade in the water then went in again in the same spot. In ten minutes half of Atlas' face was shaved clean, his hair had already been cut and was looking like it had when she had last seen him. Angel only cut him twice, he jumped but he didn't yell out or act as if he was going to strike her which was a relief. In twenty minutes Atlas was back to his old, clean-shaven, nicely groomed self.

"I feels mooch betteh now, tank yeh ladies!" Atlas said, he hugged Alexis, Angel then went and hugged Selma.

"You look better now that the Beaver's gone." Angel said, Selma and Alexis snickered.

"You acted as if you've used one of those before." Aphra said, she walked up and bumped rudely into Angel then tapped the razor blade.

"Raised in the time that they were used." Angel said, she gave Aphra a warning look.

"When was you born?" Selma asked.

Angel had been asked this question before and she had always answered 1781 but in truth, she had no idea. When she had been born Bathilda had been nineteen years old, that much she knew, and she also knew that instead of the natural human, and what seemed to also be alien, way of giving birth she had been born in the form of an egg. Angel had tried finding out her true birth several times. She knew that she had taken twenty-two years before reaching the age of eleven, soon after reaching that age she had been kicked out from her sister's cave and was being forced to lived on her own when two alien beings had approached her saying that they had been watching her for some time and thought she'd be a good candidate for an outreach program for lower life planetary organisms that had special abilities to have the chance to learn "powers of the higher brained, more advanced, species of the universe" as they so put it. She had been sent off to Pronghorn in 1780, with her sister's signature then having a nicely placed "kick in the ass and don't ever come back" given to her to get her on the vehicle that had come to pick her up which to her looked terrifying. She had received her "half diploma" from Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic in 1880 and had gone back to Earth in that same year, no one at the academy even asked her for her age, even though she was sure that the professors and the dean thought it was weird that she had put on the forms at first 1791 as her birth year when it hadn't even arrived yet. Angel figured she'd best stay honest, she felt embarrassed for not knowing her year of birth or even her real age.

"I have no idea." she said. "Going by my attendance at Pronghorn, an alien school I went to, I'm older than what I say I am."

"When did you attend?" Selma asked.

"Seventeen eighty," Angel replied. "got my "half diploma" in eighteen eighty."

"Half diploma?" Aphra wrinkled her nose as if she had caught whiff of something that smelled bad.

"Yes, the first half of attendance is taken up by the learning of the skills and abilities of magic, spells, charms, potions and powers." Angel explained. "The next half, which takes around a hundred on upwards, depends on the student, teaches evil stuff which I wanted no part of."

"Don't surprise me that you don't know your year of birth or age." Aphra said snottily. "Shows how smart you are."

"Aphra," Atlas tapped her elbow as a warning to quit it.

"Listen here, Aphra." Angel walked up and stood toe to toe with Aphra, she stared hard into her eyes. "Back in the seventeen hundreds on back, hardly anyone kept a dating system. If you knew your year of birth, you was lucky, if you didn't then you was one of thousands. I was born in Greece and was raised in caves. Bathilda and I hopped from one cave to the next due to the kids in the villages fucking up and making my powers spark up which attracted the attention of the local priests. We had no idea of a dating system then, we got by. So if I was you, I'd back the fuck up and get off of my back."

That seemed to of gotten Aphra's snotty attitude to drop because she slunk off to one of the Grecian couches and sat down. Atlas washed his face, got a drink from the table then went and sat on his throne while Selma and Alexis went and sat on some large pillows. Helen looked at Angel then turned and went to her husband, Angel went off and sat in a corner. It was a fact that not many people past 1836 knew of their exact time of birth, there were few that knew the full facts, the month, day and year, but a majority either went by plain year or didn't know at all. Most people before the 1900's didn't even know how to read or write, Angel had been one of these. When she had been taken off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic she had been taught on the way how to write and the basics of how to read. She hadn't been a slow learner, never had been, when she had gotten to the school she could read, just not any of the real big, confusing words but the basic small ones like animal names, plants, climates and the words. She had no idea how long she had been sitting, huddled in the corner like a something that had been wounded, but when a shadow fell over her she looked up. Helen was standing over her.

"Maybe I can help in getting your age." Helen sat down beside Angel. "How old was you when you went to that school?"

"Eleven," Angel replied.

"How long did it take you to reach that age?" Helen asked. "It took me five hundred before I reached that age."

"Twenty-two years." Angel replied.

"That would put your date of birth at..." Helen looked up, she was counting back. "seventeen fifty-eight and that would also make you quite a bit older than what you said you was."

"Assuming wise," Angel said. "no way in knowing that though."

"Actually, there is." Helen said. "Dione can do a check, I did contact her a few days ago about you."

"Do a check?" Angel repeated Helen's words. "I'm not a tree, you cannot count rings inside my body." when what Helen had said about contacting Dione settled in her brain, Angel looked at Helen slowly. "I take that you said something about Lhaklar when you contacted her."

"Of course, although not by name as I still can't say it correctly." Helen looked off. "Who named him?"

"I did." Angel said. "Tazzy took out a book and showed a bunch of names, the ones I liked best were Lhaklar and Hazaar. He picked out a girl name, we didn't know the gender until he was born."

"Mmhmmm," Helen nodded her head. "do you know when Bathilda was born?"

"You kiddin' me!" Angel stood up suddenly. "She's your daughter and even y-..."

"No." Helen shook her head.

"She was nineteen when I was... born." Angel replied, she sat back down. "Or should I say hatched, since she told me that I was born inside this oval green egg which hatched soon after she regained consciousness."

"Lets see," Helen looked back up again, she was again counting back the years. "nineteen years from seventeen fifty-eight is seventeen thirty-nine, sounds about right."

Angel stayed in the Throne Room for a short while then got up and left, Helen and Atlas had pretty much washed their hands of Bathilda. Helen had thought that Master Vile was the father of Bathilda and had gone off in hiding soon after her forced meeting with him, she had nearly died after giving birth to her first child but Dione had showed up, given her a potion then had whisked her away. Both had showed up at Atlas' stronghold soon after, Atlas, who barely knew Dione, had been rather standoffish and hadn't wanted to do much talking to her so Helen had done the talking. Angel knew that Helen had told her husband, who had no idea that he had married someone of alien breeding, what was going on then had asked if he had been serious about staying with her "until the end of time" like he had said at their wedding. Atlas, she had been told, had looked down and had thought hard then he said yes. Dione had then given him a potion which she said would make him become immortal, live forever, and he had drank it then he had asked about his people, who he had just been handed the reins of a few months before. Dione had made a large potion brew for him for his people, Atlas and all of his people were stopped in age, never to progress or pass on due to old age. Atlas didn't accept Bathilda as his daughter due to her conflicted pedigree, he wasn't sure if she was his or not and couldn't claim her as his. He claimed his other children by Helen just fine and, strangely enough, he claimed Bile and Lhaklar as his step-children. Angel went to her chamber and layed down, she was confused and a bit nervous. Somehow, she drifted off to sleep.

"Awww, he is adorable!"

Angel's eyes shot open the second the high-pitched female voice rang through her ear then she sat up, she had no idea where she was at first then when her eyes adjusted she saw that she was in her chamber in Atlas' palace. She shook her head then started taking in her surroundings. The room she was in was a big one, just as big if not slightly bigger that Atlas' across the hall. There were two glass-less windows that looked out on a grassy knoll, she saw that there was a lone horse, a coal-black horse, grazing. She was lying on a very comfortable bed, the mattress was feather-filled but not so much that it sagged, the bed was situated up against the wall. There were pillows lined up against the side of the bed that was against the wall, normal, throw and small-sized pillowed that were in red, yellow, green or white pillow cases that had a single Eye of Horus on them. The sheets on the bed were white with a single Eye of Horus on them, the blanket was tan in color and had a large, black Ankh on it. There was a large mirror in the room, it had a gold leaf frame around it, and a white dresser that a bowl sat on with a towel folded neatly next to it. Her chamber had a Cheetah skin rug in it that was situated in front of the bed that was headless, she was glad for this. Her father and grandfather, both after a successful hunt, would send their kills off to be made into either rubs or garments, sometimes the garments had the heads still attached while the rugs would also have the heads remain intact. TazirVile did the same, she guessed it was a male thing, something that showed their masculinity. There was an armoire in the room as well, it was gold and sat up on four accent legs, the front consisted of five drawers while the sides had pull away doors. Nailed to the wall was a sword rack that had her swords, all of them. Her black sword, Nigrum Gladio, her pearl sword and the two swords that Dione had given her that she hadn't yet gotten the nerve up to use.

There were a few things new in the room, a small brown oak, three shelf bookshelf that only the top shelf was being used, she had to look close to see that the book on the bookshelf were the ones on her family and the books and scroll from Pronghorn. There was also a hanging fern that had yellow and red flowers on it and there was a potted Cactus which she liked a lot near the door that had a yellow flower on one of the stems. There were three photographs framed up on the walls, one was of her holding Bile, another was of her holding Bile with Atlas standing beside her and the last was of Atlas' family, harem and Dione and her family standing behind her and Bile. There was also a statue nailed onto the wall, it was of a Scorpion with sapphire eyes, the claws were open and the stinger was looking about ready to jab at someone or something. Angel was just taking notice of the walk-in bathroom that her chamber had when the door opened.

"Oh shit!" Angel's mind darkened at the being in front of her.

She, at first, thought that the being standing in the doorway holding her youngest son was her father, but then she took a second look and saw that the being was not, the being wasn't even male. The being, a female, had ears like her father's and they went the full length of her shoulders like her father's but unlike her father's, her ears were feminine and slender. They were dark blue and had light blue Tiger-like stripes on them. The woman's face was gentle and smooth and just like Angel's father's, one side was a different color than the other. The left side of her face was yellow while the right was light blue. The beings lips were lipsticked the opposite colors of her face, the left being light blue while the right was yellow, and she had white eyeshadow over her eyes and black mascara around her eyes. The woman was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it, she had maroon colored high heels on her feet which had bows on the sides. Her hair was long, just stopping before it reached past her knees, and was a deep purple in color with gray and white mixed in, her eyes were white and had small black pupils in them. Angel chided herself for thinking that the woman was her father, she was related, she was his older half-sister, but she wasn't him. Angel stood up and walked forward.

"Thought we agreed to keep my uncle and my brother out of your pants." Dione said, she winked her eye.

"I'm a hot commodity, hard to keep the men's hands off of." Angel replied. "Surprised I've kept Attie's hands off of me this long."

"You look none changed." Dione said. "Waist a little wider and breasts a little bigger, but that's all."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Angel said.

"This little fellow my uncle's child by you?" Dione handed Lhaklar over to Angel.

"Yep, name's Lhaklar." Angel replied. "Do not ask me of his middle name, even I don't remember it."

"LhaklarVile Closhu Surfeit," Dione said, she then took out an article from the front of her dress. "had a personal friend of mine get the papers from the past few months, not much said but this article here caught my eye."

"Closhu... sort of makes it sound like a closure on something don't it?" Angel cracked a joke which Dione laughed at.

"I have no idea where my family comes up with the middle names." Dione walked over and sat on Angel's bed. "I mean, Closhu... Glosu... Shonsinu... Lajoshu... Bolushi... Kondee... Dawlur."

"Like they just jumble a bunch of letters together to make a name." Angel said. "What's yours, by the way."

"Ragli, Dione Ragli. I dropped the Surfeit a very long time ago." Dione replied.

Angel left Dione with Lhaklar for a few seconds to go retrieve Bile then when she returned things got serious. Dione asked her if what Helen had wrote to her was true about her brother saying to her uncle that if he took him to the Court of Elders that he'd be seeing her split in half and Angel nodded her head. Dione went quiet for a short while. She and her younger sister, Azone, had been generals fighting against their brother for their and their brother's birth planets freedom and tradition. Azone had been captured first and Dione had handed herself over in fear of her brother hurting her sister if she continued fighting against him. Both had been parading in front of him after their armies had fallen, thrown to their knees then their brother had simply looked at them. Angel remembered hearing how Dione had thought that he'd just turn around and leave in disgust but then her father had pulled his sword out from its sheath and had driven it deep into his older half-sister's chest and had turned and looked fiercely at Dione, who had been holding her hand out to her sister who was dying beside her. He had killed his younger half-sister, he had promised his older half-sister a lifetime of imprisonment and torture in his palace afterwards. Dione had been locked up in a cell in her brother's unfinished palace for a few days then had decided to get out. She had left a piece of her clothing and some of her blood behind to make everyone think she had been killed then had gone off to her father's vault where he kept his most precious weapon, the Dacops Crystal which had been in the Surfeit family for over a million years. She had broken a shard off then had teleported to the farthest planet from Gamma-Vile. Angel knew that Dione had a hated grudge against her brother, she wanted to teach him a lesson, but as of yet she hadn't really taught him one.

"I've said it many times to you, I'll say it again now, I hate that father of yours!" Dione said. "He took my sister, he's threatening you with your life and I'm also hearing he wants to off little Lhaklar here as well. He has no sense of value, of family. No true sense, that is."

"He threatened to take me from Bile and Lhaklar when he had me holed up in the cave at the Bahariya Oasis as well. Said if he caught me outside the cave he'd take me and force me to abandon my babies." Angel said.

"I noticed the article doesn't mention Lhaklar as his grandson." Dione said.

"He won't accept him." Angel replied.

"I have a new brother, read that in the article." Dione said, she was staring into space. "how was he with him?"

"Very happy and excited," Angel replied. "with me, he called me a whore and a slut and fat and..."

"No more." Dione waved her hand. "You're back and you're safe. You're babies are safe and that is great."

"Dione,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Goblins?" Angel asked.

Angel was pained when she asked Dione if she knew anything on Goblins, she and TazirVile's staff had gotten along great. His staff had treated her well, had shown her great respect and she had done the same. Angel didn't like staying away from TazirVile, she still felt something, a strange something, for the man but after he had attacked her she had gotten scared. She remembered well that his Goblin army had gotten through her shields without any problem, they had just slipped through as if her shields were not there, had turned around and had opened fire on it to get it down so that TazirVile could lead his troops into battle. Angel didn't want any trouble to happen in Atlas' stronghold, she didn't want TazirVile to find the location, barge in and cause chaos and confusion and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Yes, I know some." Dione said. "'Why?"

"I need to know weaknesses, and what will keep them out of here." Angel said.

"That will be hard," Dione said. "Goblins, they're a tricky sort of people! Very powerful, but extremely loyal."

"Tazir has Goblin staff and an army of Goblins." Angel said. "They just... slip into my shields as if they aren't there."

"What color?" Dione asked.

"Pink,"

"The most strong of shields and they still slipped though?" Dione turned and looked at Angel in shock.

"Yep, had a triple pink shield up and they still got through." Angel replied.

"Come by my castle in a few days. We'll talk more then on the Goblins and on finding out your birth information, Helen was telling me you don't know when you was born earlier." Dione stood up, she placed Lhaklar in Angel's arms. "Bile's gotten big. He'll be a big, strong man one day."

When Dione left, Angel found herself in deep thought. Her feelings for Atlas and for TazirVile were making her feel very off, she felt like she did like Atlas a lot, but she also felt that she loved TazirVile, despite him attacking her and hurting her feelings. She got up and took Bile to his baby chamber, she then took Lhaklar to his. Seeing as her head was still in a fog, she decided to head to a place that she had wanted to go to for a short while. Angel went down the hallway towards the courtyard. When she walked into the courtyard, she stopped. It was an open area, she could see the sky above which was starting to go a pinkish orange color. The walls around the courtyard were yellow, as were the yellow bricked arched doorways. There were four white stone pillars near the center with a fountain directly in the center of the courtyard that had a pool around it that had pink petals floating in the water. The floor was either cobblestone or it was mud-brick. Angel went to the pool that was surrounding the fountain and layed down, she placed her head on one of her hands and started drifting her hand over the water.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel had intended to take her son's along with her when she went to go see Dione at her castle but when she discovered that her father and his family had put out a drag-net for her she decided against it, she also decided to wait a full week before heading out to see her. It was a bit chilly out, but the breeze brought with it a smell of Spring coming so Angel only wore a poncho over her outfit, she was glad that the poncho covered her almost to her knees as her outfit was a bit showy. Atlas took her on his gray stallion, Al-A Shab, she was riding behind him with her hands hooked loosely around his middle. Her eyes were flashing all over the place, looking for trouble and hoping not to see anything that would spell trouble. Atlas' stronghold was a good mile and a half away from the tunnel that went to Dione's castle, the tunnel was an emergency exit, only there to use in case of emergency but Atlas used it freely since he was fully human and couldn't do magic or hold his breath for the length of time that it took to swim underwater to get to Dione's underground castle. The tunnel was placed in the ground, Dione had done a spell to mask it but Atlas knew where it was. He entered the tunnel, dismounted and tied his horse to a post then went and picked Angel up. He then walked down the tunnel, he made double sure Angel was by his side by placing his arm around her waist. It seemed like a long walk, but it was just shy of half a mile and when they entered Dione's castle both relaxed.

Dione, soon after arriving on Earth about a hundred thousand years ago, had used some of her magic to make her castle form underneath the crust of the Earth. She had been extremely careful because, at the time, humanity was barely evolved past the Neanderthal and was particularly hostile. When they exited the tunnel and entered the castle, the floor underneath of them became as smooth as glass and dark blue in color, the ceiling above was like the sky and it moved like it as well and that was extremely interesting to Angel. It was light blue with light white wispy clouds drifting about, she wondered if the sun would pop out on the ceiling but as she watched it never did, it was just the wispy white clouds that floated around. The walls looked transparent but when she knew that they weren't, Dione did have a spell going on in her residence were she could walk through the walls though, the walls were an extremely light blue transparent color.

Every five feet the walls gave way some, a light blue or light purple sphere were in the openings that pulsated. There were drawings of mares with suckling foals, mares with their foals standing at their sides, mares with their strong stallions and Merbeings on the walls in the hallway that they were on. When they turned, Angel saw that the hallway that they were now on had paintings of Dolphin's, Orca's and other ocean wildlife on the walls. Atlas led her to the living room and had her sit down on the couch, he went off then returned a few minutes later. He sat beside her and leaned back, Angel near laughed because on the first time she had actually been in Dione's castle she had thought he was one of her great-great grandmother's staff.

"Dey be in soon." Atlas said. "Pern be showerin' an' Ashura be nappin'."

Angel nodded her head, she was taking in the living room in Dione's castle and had barely caught what Atlas had said. It was a big room, with the ceiling looking like the ceiling in the hallways. There was a persian rug in the room, it was mainly dark blue with light blue, white and black designs, sitting on it were two couches. The one Angel and Atlas were seated on matched the ceiling, it was long and puffy like a cloud and baby blue in color. The couch across from it was it's twin but it was shorter and more puffier. There was a glass table between the couches that stood on gold legs. There were vases and portraits in the room, Angel particularly liked the animal portraits and the statue of a rearing Elephant which was placed near the transparent door. The walls, like the ceiling, were the same as the walls in the hallways, a very light blue and transparent. It was a few minutes before Dione walked in, her daughter and granddaughter walked in next.

"Hello Pern." Angel said when Perniceie walked up to her, she hugged her tightly.

"My goodness, nothing different with your grip!" Perniceie exclaimed. "Still got a tight hug on you."

"Ooomph!" Angel felt like the air had been squeezed out of her by Azura when she came up and hugged her. "I must get it from Azura here, she's hugs like a snake."

"She does that!" Dione said as she sat down on the shorter couch. "Even as a child, she had that tight hug."

Perniceie looked very much like Dione except for her ears. They were slightly sticking out from the side of her head, which were light purple with faint lighter purple Tiger-like stripes. Perniceie, or Pern as Angel and her family called her, had long white hair with brown bangs and hazel colored eyes that had tiny black pupils in them. Like Dione, she had a split colored face and body. The left side of her face and body was purple while the right side was black. She was wearing a unique two piece Arabian belly dancer costume; the bra piece was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were near see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but it was shinier, the band around the waist was black with gold designs on it, her feet were bare and human-looking and she had a veil over her hair which fell back and near touched the floor. Her waist was fully open to the air and held quite a bit of muscle, the skin was smooth. Perniceie had been the result of Dione using a sperm sample of WexVile Surfeit, who happened to of been her great-great-great-great grandfather, seventy-five thousand three hundred and twenty-seven years ago. Perniceie was actually Dione's second child, her first pregnancy, she had gotten two vials of WexVile sperm and had been carrying his child, but Perniceie was Dione's only living child as her first pregnancy had ended in a miscarriage about five months after she had gotten pregnant, that child had been a male.

"What is this I am hearing of you having another son?" Azura asked, she sat next to Dione.

"I have no photographs of him at the moment but, yes I have another son now." Angel replied. "His name's Lhaklar."

"By your uncle." Perniceie sat back, she was on Dione's left. "Mom, here, just got an article in on him. Big picture of him with Tabir on the front page."

"Tazir," Dione corrected her daughter. "yes, also had a picture of my baby brother on the next page."

"Let me guess, the newspaper article is saying something about my taking off with my boy's and Baruk having his first space travel at the young age of two months." Angel sat back.

"Yep, my father should have named that kid Kuruk Jr." Dione said. "Looks like him, quite a lot."

"That is what I thought when I saw him," Angel said. "Irka went into labor soon after I did."

"What was the birth like?" Azura asked, she leaned forward. "Did they do it smartly or..."

Azura was Perniceie's only child and daughter and she looked nearly human. Her ears were slightly elongated and were a light tan color and had only two white Tiger-like stripes on them. She had moss green eyes that had tiny light gray pupils in them and her hair was extremely long, it flowed down her back and near touched the floor. Her hair was as black as night except for the ends which were blonde. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was of ripped design with the hem being black, she had dark green gloves that reached up to her elbows on her hands. Like her mother and grandmother, Azura had a split colored face. The left side of Azura's face and body was darkly tanned while the right side was bleached white, it looked as if she slept half in a tanning bed for a few hours. Azura had been the result of her mother mating with a human and had been slow in acquiring her magical abilities due to the human genes in her but she had had learned well, Dione had done a lot of the training with her mother standing over and helping from time to time. Azura's only child and daughter had been Helen, she had been insistent on using LynkVile Surfeit sperm from the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile. Although Helen had Surfeit in her, she had been born completely magicless. Azura was fifty-thousand three hundred and nine years old.

"Gave birth right beside me, about twenty minutes after I had Lhaklar." Angel replied to Azura's question. "Had a better go than me, much easier despite needing to be cut for Baruk to be born."

"Nothing happened afterwards?" Azura pushed for more details. "Besides your no-good father making trouble, that is."

"N-... yeah I friggin' got Puerperal Fever and a muscle tear." Angel said. "Latter caused by my charging at my father and falling down from a balcony after my father said he was taking me away from my son's."

"Not that damn fever!" Dione slid forward. "Did they treat you? Flush you out and all?"

"No," Angel shook her head. "lot of antibiotics but no flushing or anything."

"I suggest that as a precaution, you get a flushing when Atlas takes you back." Dione said. "Not many doctors know this, but it cleans the uterus. Makes the next conception smoother, safer. Also lessens the risk of the baby having mental issues."

Angel found out that Dione had Puerperal Fever after she miscarried her son and it not only made her extremely sick, but it also near made her unable to conceive again. That scared Angel some, Atlas placed his arm around her and pulled her over to leaning on him. Dione, Perniceie and Azura asked about Bile and then Lhaklar, asking how big and strong Bile was, if he had started trying to roll over or made any baby words yet and asking how big Lhaklar was and if he had gotten any of his shots which Angel had made sure to have been given to him a week prior by the doctor that Atlas had asked to come in to give him a check-up. Dione passed the photograph of Lhaklar from the newspaper over to Angel, it was the one of TazirVile holding him in his study and one that Angel had no idea had been taken. Angel handed the photograph back, Azura and Perniceie leaned over Dione to see the photograph.

"Before we speak on Goblins, let's get your age and birth information." Dione said, she let Azura have the photograph and slid forward. "Let me see your hand, please."

Angel suddenly got the mental picture of Dione lopping her hand off and trying to count the rings in her veins or the rings in her skin when she slid her hand into Dione's. Atlas just sat back, his hand was up inside her poncho rubbing her back. Azura was looking intently at Lhaklar, Perniceie got up and walked around the couch. When she leaned down to see the photograph Angel thought she heard her say _quit hoggin'_, but she wasn't sure. Dione rubbed Angel's hand twice then flipped it over, she waved her hand over Angel's then slapped it down. When she lifted her hand she said something in Vilian which Angel couldn't understand. The next thing Angel knew, a date formed on her palm.

"Almost two hundred and forty-one," Dione said. "May the fifteenth of seventeen fifty-eight."

"And here I was thinking I was two hundred and seventeen." Angel said, the date on her hand faded away after Dione released it.

"Twenty-four years off, do you know where you was born?" Dione asked.

"Yep," Angel sat back, Atlas made a sound then moved, she had pinned his hand behind her. "Corycian Cave, located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus."

"Love that cave, pretty location." Azura said, she handed the photograph of Lhaklar from the newspaper back to Dione who took it and slid it in her top.

"Now on this other subject you want to know about." Perniceie walked around to the front of the room. "Is it just the weaknesses and what shields you can use to keep Goblins out or everything?"

"Would everything sound like I'm asking a lot?" Angel asked. "They got into a triple pink shield like it was nothing, if they can do that then they sure as hell can get into the shield that Atlas puts around his stronghold."

"Follow me then."

Perniceie and Azura had both received a right impressive education despite the fact that Dione had kept her whereabouts a secret for a good long hundred thousand years, Dione had a few friends that were very tight-lipped about her being alive and where she lived and they helped her acquire books from which she taught Perniceie, and later Azura, their lessons from. She had gotten her friends to get her mostly books from the education systems in the universe but as of the past fifty thousand years, she had started getting books, novels and other reading material to fill a library in his castle. The library was a large one, it had two levels which were reached by staircases that had running water in the banisters. The first level was taken up by the books from the educational system books while the one above was where the other reading material was kept. There was a long, thick wooden table that had a large gold D on it in the center of the room that had six chairs, three on each side and all having light blue cushions. Angel took a seat at the table, Atlas sat beside her while Dione and Azura walked around and sat in front of them. Perniceie returned with a large book that said Magical Creatures on it, the spine on the book was slightly messed up but it was in good shape. She opened the book and started turning the pages, she was near the middle when she stopped.

"A tricky, clever and powerful being," Perniceie read from the book. "Goblins are fiercely loyal to their employers, if they have any, and tend to ask their employers to employ their offspring. Goblins are one of few species of Magical folk who gain a healthy respect and family name through their employers."

"Maybe why Taz has so many working for him then." Angel said. "He's got hundreds working for him, and that's just staff. Not talking about his army."

"The most famous wise-crack on the species is that they are money-hungry, child-stealing and highly tempered. A Goblin is far from these things, although the species is very good with money they are not money-hungry and there is no record of a Goblin stealing a child. Goblins have also been said to be a rather small species when this is not true. A majority of Goblins reach four and a half feet but some are known to grow to five foot two inches in height, a majority of the species weighs around forty to forty-five pounds and can lift sixty to eighty pounds, depending on the Goblin." Perniceie went on. She read in silence for a while then looked up dismally. "Goblins have an uncanny way of getting into anything, which includes cabinets, doors, crawlspaces and shields. They are also very difficult to take down, which is why there are some known conquerors that use them in their armies although only one being is known to have a full army of Goblins to his disposal."

"I take it that it mentions Tazir in that passage." Angel said when Perniceie closed the book.

"Yep."

"So they are hard to take down and can get into shields. Did it say a specific shield or all shields?" Angel wondered aloud.

"Said all," Perniceie sighed. "Tazir, he seems right smart. For him to have a full army of the most hard to take down of the universes creatures and staff them at his house... that is sort of brilliant. In a way."

"He git in sheed at meh strohnguhhuld?" Atlas asked.

"I'm 'fraid so, Atlas." Perniceie said. "So, do whatever you can to keep your whereabouts, comings and goings in secret. Don't let them find you because if they chase and find..."

"They won't." Angel stood up. "If he heads out, it'll be with me at his side." when Atlas turned and started to state otherwise, Angel placed her hand on his shoulder and silenced him. "Remember, I have elemental powers. If we're found and anything happens, I can flip the ground. Bing, bang, back at the stronghold. I'd put the shield up as a security measure though, I'll enforce it with a triple white shield afterwards."

"I no like dat!" Atlas stood up. "Yeh no safe!"

"Neither are you if you're caught in the open, you're a sitting goose if you're found." Angel said. "My father's still after you, remember that."

Dione agreed with Angel fully, despite Atlas saying that he wanted her to stay in the stronghold whenever he went out he was very outnumbered and had to agree to it. After a short argument, Atlas slumped back in his chair and sighed pitifully, it near made Angel laugh he looked so pitiful. She stretched her hand over to him and started messing his hair up, when his hair was right messed up he leaned to the side, out of her reach, that made everyone laugh. Angel spoke a short while about Lhaklar, about how he was constantly moving, constantly flinging his hands and arms around and kicking his legs about and how green he looked, the photograph in the newspaper was in black and white, it didn't show his mint green body or Pistachio-sheened silvery oval eyes. Dione said she'd be bringing Perniceie and Azura to Atlas' stronghold for a visit in a few days so that they could all see him and so that photographs could be taken then she took up, excused her and left the library. Atlas, soon after, tapped Angel's elbow and she stood, they exited Dione's castle in silence and when it came to mounting his horse, he picked her up and placed her on the saddle then got on behind her. They rode in a slow trot for a while back to his stronghold before Angel said anything.

"Did I say anything to offend you?" she asked.

"No,"

"You know I'm just looking out for you, if my uncle wasn't in the area with his Goblins and if my father wasn't in the area I wouldn't have said anything." Angel said.

"I no dat." Atlas said.

"Sounds like I've done a denter on your pride, I apologize." Angel said, Atlas looked down then pulled his horse to a stop.

Angel thought he was simply going to look down at her, sigh then kick his horse forward but he didn't do that. She found herself being swiped off of his horse, he dropped, his legs bent far apart, near her and drew in close. One look was all it took to see the anger in his eyes, Atlas was one of them men who was nice and gentle with his women, but he was also one of them men who liked to be the one in control. He liked to be the leader, the one that said and did things and had the final say. It had struck a chord in him about him not having a say in her being with him whenever he went out of his stronghold, whether on a hunt, a scouting trip or to go to el-Bawiti to get supplies. Atlas pushed her hair to the side and looked at the side of her neck where, at one time, both her father's and his brands had been. He brought his lower lip slightly over his upper lip, nodded his head then grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. He then bent down and grabbed her, he mounted his horse with her draped over his shoulder then rode on.

"How degrading." Angel sighed.

"Yeh ast fah it." Atlas replied. "Yeh ridin' like dis ever time I goes out."

"Draped over your shoulder in plain v-..." Angel stopped short, the idea that Atlas was doing this as a way to show that he had control of her and that she was somewhat of a trophy crossed her mind.

"Yep, in pleen vew of everbidy." Atlas said as he kicked his horse into a hard run.

"Heh, do whatever knocks your huckleberries loose." Angel said, Atlas said nothing.

Homsi, Losal and Kalach had decided to head out to scout the desert, hoping to find Mistress Angel and her babies and alert their master but for a majority of the day they had found nothing but simple sand, maybe a lizard darted by but that was all. When lunchtime came they received a call from their master to return to the ship which they had decided to comply with. All three Goblins were well sure of their surroundings and knew which direction to go back to the camp. Homsi led the way back and they were just reaching the top of a dune when they heard thuds from a horse's hooves coming at them. Each turned in time to see a sleek, but not as sleek as their master's, gray horse that was quipped with a black Egyptian Arabian Velvet saddle that had nickle-plated designs on its back, a chest collar that also had nickle-plated designs on it and a girth of black went around the chest and girth, and a black bridle that, again, had nickle-plated designs on it. They saw that the horse had a rider on its back, a man with gray hair on his head wearing a tan robe with a thick black belt around his waist that had a sword hanging from it and brown sandals. Losal was about to head off when he saw what the rider had on his shoulder. Homsi had already noticed and he was walking forward briskly, despite falling over some on the unstable sand of the dune. Losal, at first, thought that the man had made a kill and was carrying it on his shoulder but then when he took a second look he saw that the thing on his back was wearing a red poncho. Losal was not a stupid man, he had graduated from Staffer's Academy with extremely high marks which had gained the attention of TazirVile Surfeit when he had been looking for further staff for his mansion home, he knew that animals didn't wear clothing unless they were domesticated and even so, never would an animal be dressed in a poncho.

"The hair!" Kalach yelled. "Look at the hair! That's no animal, that's Mistress Angel!"

Kalach had been one of the newer employed of TazirVile's staff, he had only worked for him for two years and so far, he was enjoying every day of his employship. TazirVile Surfeit, he had been told, was far different than his brother and father, he was respectful and didn't do much insulting, he only insulted when he had to and he was also one not to give many orders. He had sealed his loyalty a few months ago by writing TZ on his loyalty papers in his own blood, as was custom for a Goblin who sealed his loyalty to one being, and had sat his new wife who he had been married to for just a little over a year who had their first child in her arms down and had said that working for 'the most respectful of the Surfeit's was the best thing that could happen to them'. Not only was TazirVile Surfeit an excellent employer, he payed nicely. He didn't much know Mistress Angel, but due to her being his master's wife he had sealed his loyalty to her as well. Kalach had ran up and separated Mistress Angel from her father after she had fallen from the balcony on the second floor after giving birth, when he had found out that she had fallen only because she had attacked her father who had said he was taking her away, he had near gone and smashed Master Vile up himself. Kalach was a burly Goblin with brown skin, a large nose and a very wrinkled brow, he was wearing a brown tuxedo. His burliness came from him working out every day, he could lift eighty-four pounds and he was damn proud of it, he was one of thirty of TazirVile Surfeit's stronger Goblins who TazirVile asked to help him when he went off to take care of his boating equipment in the boathouse which was accessible by going down into the dungeon then going down a spiral stone staircase behind a steel door.

"Master Tazir, we've come across your wife!" Kalach said into his communicator. "I repeat, we have come acr-..."

"Bring her to me at once!" TazirVile's excited, and concerned, voice came through his communicator. "What is her condition? Where is she?"

"Ten miles from ca-..." Losal grabbed the communicator from Kalach.

"Master Tazir, a gray-haired man has her draped over his shoulder, we are giving chase." Losal said.

"Where are you?" TazirVile's voice now sounded angry, displeased.

"Ten miles from camp, sir." Losal said, he handed the communicator back to Kalach then tore off towards the man who had turned his horse and was pushing his horse for more speed.

Homsi had seen what he needed to see, when Mistress Angel had seen him she had pulled hard to the right and it seemed that she had hit the man. That was when the man turned his horse and began urging him to run faster. Despite his four-foot six-inch stature, he was pretty fast and he gave chase. He got up pretty close to the horse and swiped at his legs, he saw that it was a stallion that the man rode. All he caught was the animals tail and that made the horse mad, the stallion stopped and kicked back, Homsi flew back and landed hard on his back. He tasted blood and his chest was hurting him, when he tried to get up he found himself unable to. Losal ran past after the rider and his horse, he was taller than Homsi, reaching a full five feet in height, and was stronger. When he reached the horse's tail he grabbed it. The horse spun around and kicked out, he saw the red of the inside of the animal's mouth and the teeth. Somehow, he found himself flung off from the horse. He picked himself up from the sand and ran on afterwards, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Mistress Angel had been dropped. He turned and went to her just as the man on the horse turned his horse around.

"Mistress!" he dropped at her side and gently pushed her hair from her face.

Angel was stunned into silence, when she had seen the Goblins she had turned and given Atlas a warning which had evoked him into pushing his horse faster. He had gripped her tightly and had gone on pretty fast, Angel had seen Homsi running in and had been in the process of giving both the Goblin and Atlas a warning when he had grabbed Al-A Shab's tail. She was sure that Homsi, who had been kicked squarely in the chest, was very badly injured and she was worried about him. When Losal had ran after Al-A Shab and had grabbed his tail, the stallion had gone into a frenzy which Atlas couldn't control. When Losal had been flung loose, she had suddenly found herself flying off in the other direction. It had been a hard hit, she had lost half of her breath and she thought she had a cracked or broken rib or two but otherwise, she thought she was fine. Until she had tried to stand up, that was. Just as Losal had ran up and dropped at her side, she had tried to get up and had yelled out in pain. Cracked or broken rib or two? Maybe, very badly twisted ankle? Definitely! When Atlas ran his horse back it sounded like a raging train was coming at her, she had no idea how but she found herself flung across his saddle on her stomach.

"Atlas?" she looked up, he looked down then pushed his horse faster, he was practically riding the neck of his horse.

Losal had been flung to the side, he had heard the horse coming and had turned and had been charging up an energy bolt when the horse had slammed into him. The man on the horse rolled underneath the horse, grabbed Mistress Angel then rolled back up, she was now draped over his saddle. Kalach ran past, his strength was adding to his speed as much as his height which was five foot two inches. He swiped his hand, his half-inch nails splayed out, ready to tear flesh, at the horse's legs then he grabbed the horse by his leg and with a tug, pulled himself up. The second he was on the horse's back, he punched his hand forward. The man on the back of the horse had been ready and ducked, Kalach tumbled off of the horse's back and was trampled on. He lay on his side, gasping for breath, his ribs were badly broken. Losal ran to his side then stood up, seeing as the horse and the man had disappeared out of view, he sighed angrily. Master Tazir would not be in the least bit happy, he thought.

A thousand thoughts were running through Angel's brain. Was Homsi alright? How about that other Goblin who had just jumped out of nowhere onto Al-A Shab's back and had fallen off and had been trampled on? Would TazirVile take care of his two downed Goblins or would he simply look down at them, scowl then walk off to leave them to their horrible fates? She didn't think TazirVile would do the latter thought, but it popped up nonetheless. She looked up at Atlas just as he entered the tunnel that went to his stronghold, he had a hard face on, a serious face. When he entered his stronghold he threw his hand up, barked out an order in Arabic then pulled his horse to a stop. Dust and sand flew around Al-A Shab, the stallion pawed once then stood still, he was a sweated mess. Al-A Shab's ribs were rising and falling hard and he was wheezing. Atlas dismounted quickly, grabbed her then yanked the cinch from the girth strap, his saddle dropped beside his horse. He then went to Al-A Shab's front and removed his bridle, he left his horse in the hands of a member of his tribe who had ran up and carried Angel inside the palace, she was again over his shoulder.

"Abi," Claudia ran up. "what happened? The shield went up and..."

"Dat sheed be steein' up too an' yeh is steein' in dis palis tils I sez so yeh heh me?" Atlas cut his daughter off.

"Whe-... yes I hear you loud and clear, pop." Claudia said, she looked down then back up again.

Angel and Claudia looked at each other for a minute while Atlas reached his hand into a bowl of water which was set up on a yellow stone podium. He flung his hand back and drenched his head, hair and shoulders before he walked on. Claudia was Atlas's and Helen's oldest daughter and she looked like her father most. She was a medium-height woman with a slightly hooked nose, high cheek bones and a medium complexion. She had sandy brown hair, which was long and was braided on the sides, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had a gold front, long, thin gold tassels went down from her collar and stopped at her waist, she had nothing on her feet. Angel let Atlas walk a ways in silence before she started struggling to be let down, Atlas simply tightened his hold on her. When he got to the hallway that had both her and his chambers on it he hesitated before her door then he took her into her bedroom chamber. He gently placed her on her bed, turned and went into her adjacent bathroom. She heard water being run, a sound of what sounded like something scraping against wood then silence. When he returned to her room he went straight to her and picked her up, he removed her poncho and outfit then carried her into her bathroom. He placed her in her tub then turned and left her bathroom and her chamber. She just sat in her tub, blinking her eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with Atlas know. After a few minutes had passed, she washed her body and hair then started to get up from the tub. Just as she was trying to stand, Atlas walked into her chamber with a man who had a thick black beard and black eyes that had a white turban on his head.

"Yeh lee down!" Atlas barked when he saw that she was trying to get up out of the tub.

"I don't believe I got this fellow's name," Angel said, the thick, black bearded man walked over and started treating her swollen ankle. "what's his name, Atlas?"

"Yeh no needin' dat, Angel." Atlas replied.

Angel was about to say that she did but the look that Atlas had on his face made her clamp her mouth shut. She remembered reading at one time or another that when a man had a harem, under no circumstances were the women in his harem were to be touched by another man without risk of very big trouble, meaning having the hand that touched the woman burned, cut or worse, lopped off. She also remembered that harems were mostly kept inside the palace of the harem owner's, they lived and did their things while in the palace with barely any idea of what the outside world was. Other men were forbidden from even looking at women in a harem, she had read. Angel thought about the Throne Room, where she and her babies and Aphra, Alexis and Selma spent a majority of their time at. Atlas' people generously payed tribute to Atlas daily but had any of the men who had walked in taken a look at her, Aphra, Alexis or Selma? That was a no, if any other man walked into the Throne Room while they were in it they simply stared ahead and never said a thing or looked in their direction. When the doctor was done healing her ankle and checking her ribs, which were perfectly fine, he left her chamber. He said not a word and Atlas had kept his eye on him as he worked on her the entire time.

"I chains yeh up to me when I goes out nixt tihm." Atlas said, he knelt down by the tub. "Dat wee, we no seepareeted agin and no Gooblens git yeh."

"Oookay." Angel said, she was too engulfed with remembering how a harem worked and how a harem male acted to pay any real attention to Atlas.


	14. Chapter 14

"Will they be alright?" ShaamVile walked up.

"They're in good hands, Homsi took a nasty beating." TazirVile said as he exited his ship. "Both just got out of the operating room, the surgeon says they'll be in good order in a few months time."

TazirVile had gotten to his butlers location to find two down, severely injured and one up and walking who looked to be in good order. Losal had done all that he could to help, he had refused to move Kalach or Homsi from their places in the desert and that was, what TazirVile believed, had saved both his most loyal Goblin butler and his newly employed Goblin. Homsi's wounds had been severe enough for him to be put on a chest tube, both he and Kalach had been sent back to Moas for treatment at a hospital. He had just gotten off the phone with the surgeon who had done the surgeries on his employees at Sahns Medical Facility. Homsi, he had been told, would be up and able to go back to work in five months time while Kalach would be down for a month. Homi's trachea had been deviated to the right, causing tension and air build up, his lung had collapsed and he had several broken ribs and his diaphragm had been cracked, TazirVile had made sure to put him on sick leave and that included pay with it. Kalach, on the other hand, had been lucky. A few broken ribs and the fall from the man's horse had knocked him out cold, he was extremely lucky to of not been killed. To be sure that Kalach would stay at home, TazirVile had also put him on payed medical leave. Eldass and Zshon had been called in to take their places.

TazirVile had been careful when he had found two of his Goblin's down, he had called in for a board and some blankets then had waited. When his grandfather had rode up, on one of the most exotically beautiful horse's he had ever seen, with the board and blankets he had gotten to work. He had carefully slid Homsi onto the board and had placed a blanket over him then had gone and carefully walked Kalach over to the board, Kalach had known he was hurt so he hadn't of needed to of been told to lie down and keep calm. When he had gotten back to camp he had ushered Homsi and Kalach inside his ship and had them slid on the medical table to see the extent of their injuries. When the report had come in saying both were in need of medical treatment in a hospital, he had taken them in himself. There was a reason why his Goblins were so loyal to him, whenever one of his employed staff got injured badly enough to require a hospital visit, he went with to ensure that they got the best of treatment. He wasn't the type of employer who just sent them off without batting an eye on what happened next and he was the type of employer who cut off his injured staff from their paychecks. He knew of such horror stories where there were some employers out there in the universe who, after their staff had been injured and sent to a hospital, fired them for not being available. He had made a point in making sure that that was not seen of him and it had payed off, he had some of the most loyal Goblins in his staff and army and was regarded respectfully by many Goblins outside of his employship and army.

"What did Losal say?" ShaamVile asked. "What happened?"

"They were walking back, he says, when they came upon a gray-haired man with my wife slung over his shoulder." TazirVile felt a pang of anger rise in him. "Angel was dropped, she may also be injured. The horse, Losal says, was savage. The man lost control of him twice."

"That man who Vile has it out for?" ShaamVile looked out into the desert, his face was hard and serious.

"Yes, when I see him he won't be getting away." TazirVile said. "I'm going to kick his ass real good and proper!"

"Was it just Angel that the man had?" ShaamVile asked.

"Losal said he saw no babies with her, just the man and her." TazirVile said, he walked off angrily.

KurukVile had heard what had happened, all of them had and each one was feeling an anger towards Atlas. KurukVile had a bull whip wrapped around his waist, just in case he saw the man. Master Vile, when he had found out, had laughed for a short while before breaking into a coughing spell. He was still badly injured but he was up out of bed. He was seated in a chair outside of his ship, he was just wearing a pair of black pants and his black shoes, he had a polyester robe on which showed the heavy bandaging on his chest, stomach, back and arms. His left ear was completely bandaged and he could hear not a thing from it. His personal physician had checked him over thoroughly, when he had discovered that there had been a long wound on the inside of his thigh high up he had placed his hands between his legs. His physician had assured him that his balls were fine, as was everything else down there, and that besides the one wound on his thigh, he had been barely touched below the belt. He had been sore for weeks, too sore to get up and take a piss even and to be worse, when he had pissed the day after he had been horrified to see red. His physician had given him some antibiotics for infections and had inserted a catheter, which had been removed two weeks later and when it had he had roared up at the ceiling so loudly that everyone in his camp could hear him. Besides Rita and Rito, his only other visitor was his father who, for the month of his staying in his bedroom chamber, would come in and start off saying that he hoped he had learned a lesson and that he deserved each and every wound and every infection he had gotten after his daughter had attacked him.

"Looks like you are experience what I... _had to go through _with that man." Master Vile said, sometimes when he talked he had to strain, his chest was starting to hurt him again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting up?" TazirVile said, he looked his nephew up and down.

"Not one to... _stay in bed _for long." Master Vile said, he coughed twice.

"Going through what you asked for, shouldn't have tried to mess with my wife." TazirVile said. "And especially not with her children."

"Thanks father for yo-... your _kind words_." Master Vile broke into a coughing fit which attracted the attention of his father. KurukVile ran over quickly.

"Why the hell are you out of your ship?!" KurukVile exclaimed. "The air is thick with bacteria and dust, with you're injuries you shouldn't even be out here."

KurukVile, regardless of being thoroughly pissed at his son for trying to make off with Angel and her children behind their back, was very concerned for his son. He gently helped him up and escorted him back inside his ship. His son walked very slowly and stiffly, and he noticed that he was also leaning on him heavily as well although he was trying not to. When KurukVile got to his son's bedroom chamber he opened the door, Master Vile tried to walk over to his bed on his own but after getting halfway there he began coughing again and near collapsed, KurukVile walked over and helped him the rest of the way to his bed. KurukVile was wondering when the last time he had done this for his son, he had to think pretty far back and came up with his son being barely nine hundred and thirty-five years of age, he had been very ill with a space bacterium which had been going from planet to planet in the universe. His son had been ill for all of a week before a vaccine could be made up for the bacterium and by that time, he had near kicked the bug to the curb. As if to sweeten the moment, KurukVile even tried tucking his son in. Master Vile slapped his hands away and pulled the sheets and blanket up himself before falling back on his pillow.

"You are enjoying this." Master Vile said.

"I don't enjoy seeing you so hurt, Son." KurukVile said, he sat on his son's bed. "But, like I have said so many times before and like everyone else has said, you are going through what you asked for."

"I am in no need of a bed nurse." Master Vile said, even though he meant to say it strongly, it came out strained. His father went to his adjacent bathroom and retrieved a glass of water, Master Vile snatched it out of his hand rudely then downed half of it.

"What you need is to be on Gamma-Vile in a hospital." KurukVile said. "With your injuries, you don't..."

"I'm going no where." Master Vile cut his father off. "I'm staying here."

"It's not a showing of weakness!" KurukVile exclaimed. "Look at yourself, Vile! You're straining when you talk, you're coughing, you've pissed blood several times, so what your personal physician is here in your ship! You don't need a personal physician! You need a hospital!"

"I am not... gooooing to any hos-hospital." Master Vile started having trouble breathing, he had pushed himself up and when his chest started to hurt him he dropped back down to the bed.

"I'm you're father, regardless of your age I am still you're father." KurukVile said, he took out a piece of paper. "By law, if I see you and think you are in danger, I can sign this and send you off. I don't need your consent to do so, either. I hear one more cough or hear another word of you pissin' blood, I'm signing it."

"Get off of my shiiiiiipuh!" Master Vile strained to yell it out but it came out in a fierce whisper.

Master Vile was sent off a few hours later, it wasn't on the orders of his father or from his father signing his name to the slip of paper he had which stated that he, as the father, had rights of protecting his son and sending him off to get medical treatment. Master Vile's physician sent him to Bolshaviks, a hospital on Gamma-Vile that was very well known. Master Vile's physician had discovered something alarming in his patient that had made the decision, his patient had starting coughing up blood. KurukVile was extremely distressed on finding that his son had been sent away without his knowing, he got into the auxiliary ship that was inside the SkuCoil and went to Gamma-Vile, his wife and newborn son went with him. To get his mind off of his grandson's critical situation, Homsi and Kalach, DuruVile grabbed his toolbox and went to fix his thruster which, for the past month and two weeks, he had been meaning to fix but had never gotten around to it.

"Damn!" DuruVile slid out of his thruster, he was followed by a gush of sand and dust.

"Having issues, Lad?" ShaamVile walked up.

"Damn thing's clogged up, that's the first part." DuruVile replied, he crawled back into his thruster, only his legs were out.

"Careful in there, Lad." ShaamVile said. "A great-grandson in the hospital is enough."

"Thanks for the concern." DuruVile replied, he reached down and grabbed a tool that had a brush on the end.

"So, six wives." ShaamVile said. "Just couldn't get enough, eh?"

"Five, remarried the second which counts as..."

"A remarriage counts as another marriage." ShaamVile cut his son off.

"Not in my mind." DuruVile replied, more dust and sand fell out, he coughed but went on working. "Dimn, hand me that hose!"

"What do you say first?" ShaamVile had the hose in his hand but he held it out of reach.

"Hand me the hose, dammit!" DuruVile shouted.

"Yound Man, you don't speak to me in that tone of voice!" ShaamVile barked, he placed the hose down.

DuruVile slid out from his ship's thruster, grabbed the hose and gave his father a glaring look then crawled back inside. In his mind, he didn't have to explain anything to his father. He was a grown man, had been for thousands of years and didn't need any spanks, slaps, punches or how to show respect and he didn't need to explain why he married five women or why he had remarried his second wife. He sprayed the inside of his thruster, wrapped the hose around his leg so he wouldn't lose it then knocked enough sand and dust down to fill an empty beer keg. The inside of his thruster, now that he had the dust and sand out of it, needed to have the dents worked out of it otherwise it'd be dangerous to fly. There were five good dents with ten small ones and... there was a hole as well in the side. DuruVile slid out from his thruster and went to his toolbox.

"I get that you think that since you're a grown man you needn't show respect anymore to your elders." ShaamVile said, he was leaned up against his son's ship. "Am I correct?"

"What?" DuruVile looked up, he had been too busy looking for a hammer, wrench and a blowtorch and hadn't caught what his father had said to him.

"I said that you seem to of gotten it into your head that since you're a grown man you need not show any respect to your elders." ShaamVile said.

"No! I show you plenty of respect." DuruVile exclaimed.

"Really, I happen to remember teaching you how to use the word please at one time." ShaamVile said.

"We heading into another of them long-winded conversations on when and where and how to show respect through words again?" DuruVile said, he crawled back into his thruster. "I show you plenty of respect, don't have to say please all the time."

"It's polite." ShaamVile said.

"So what!" DuruVile yelled, he then started pounding on one of the deep dents that was in his thruster.

"That's not going to work," ShaamVile said after a while. "you hammering any dents won't..."

"It'll work because I..." DuruVile had been pounding the biggest dent, he hadn't been paying attention to where the hand that he didn't have anything in went. Just as he yelled his hand slipped into the hole in the side of his thruster and when he went to knock the dent out his hand slipped. He slammed the hammer down on the hand in the hole which drove it into the sharp metal. "Fuuuuuuck!"

Rita and Dara Dara, who were both missing their father's, covered their mouths when DuruVile slid out from his thruster and started running and flinging his hand about. His father, Rita's great-great grandfather and Dara Dara's great grandfather, was chasing him around his ship making a fuss. Cyla ran out to see what was going on, when she saw that her husband's hand was bleeding she ran to him. He softened up for her and allowed for her to lead him into his ship. ShaamVile walked in with them and stayed in their ship for a few minutes than came out, he looked not happy. He went to his ship, walked up his ramp and disappeared for a short while. When he came out he had a sleek, black stallion that had white spots on his rump and a blaze going down his face. He mounted his horse, tipped his hat at Rita and Dara Dara who he saw were looking at him then he made a clicking sound. His horse rode off as a slow trot, his horse had a very graceful movement to him.

"I have never seen such a pretty animal before!" Rita said a few hours later, she had walked up to her great-great grandfather after he had just rode in.

"Not many breed and ride around on these." ShaamVile said, he dismounted slowly. "They see the color and don't think much else."

"Is he fast?" Dara Dara asked, she walked up and stood beside Rita.

"Maybe not as fast as Tazir's Moasian's, but pretty fast." ShaamVile replied.

"That blaze is right striking on his face." Rita said, she was standing near the head of ShaamVile's horse. ShaamVile moved quickly and gently pulled her out of reach of his horse.

"Careful, he will bite." ShaamVile warned, he took his hat off and placed it on Rita's head. "Hauld 'at fur me, gonny bonnie quine."

Rita laughed, she liked how her great-great grandfather spoke, it made her laugh. Dara Dara hid her mouth behind her hand, she was stifling giggles. When ShaamVile saw this he started speaking fully in his Scottish accent while he removed his tack from his horse and sponged his horse down, Rita and Dara Dara were laughing madly in no time. DuruVile walked out of his ship, his hand was heavily bandaged, when he heard the high laughter. Hearing his father speaking in his Scottish accent annoyed him, it always had. His father, he knew, used it to both make female members in the family laugh and feel better and also to attract the ladies. He didn't think very highly of the accent, he thought it sounded stupid and that it really made his father's image as a conqueror and ruler drop. He walked forward to put an end to the madness.

"Your hand fixed up, Lad?" ShaamVile asked when he saw his son walk up.

"Yes, nothing but a deep scratch." DuruVile said. "Got the thruster fixed, damn thing."

"Shouldn't have let your emotions take over, they make you sloppy when you do things." ShaamVile said.

"Mmhmm, yeah well." DuruVile, again, did not like recieving advice from his father on how to act or live his life. He turned and saw that Dara Dara was wearing his father's dark green felt hat that had gold trim and had a white plume sticking out of it. "Taking hats that don't belong to you, Girl?"

"No, he gave it off for us to hold and..."

"How nice," DuruVile interrupted. "that accent gets annoying at times, pubba."

"No one asked you, Son." ShaamVile said sternly, his low, husky voice got a dangerous tone to it.

"You ever wonder what the universe thinks of you?" DuruVile asked. "I bet a lot of beings think that you're slum and not serious when they hear you use that accent."

"Lad, I know exactly what other beings think of me." ShaamVile stood up, he had finished washing his horse. "Accent or no accent, other beings snap at attention at the mere mention of me name. And, besides, I don't use the accent all the time."

"They think you are a joke!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"Duru, you're doing it again. Showing how much you've dropped in the respect pool."

"I am not!" DuruVile exclaimed angrily.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I didn't raise a bully." ShaamVile said, he slid a halter over his horses head. "You're a fine conqueror, a fine ruler, I'll give you that. But since my disappearance, you've done a severe slipping down in manners."

"I have not!""

"Really? Coming over here just to try to put your father down for making his great and great-great granddaughter's laugh, trying to insult me, trying to make trouble." ShaamVile said. "Watch yourself, Lad. You may be two hundred and sixteen thousand, five hundred and twenty-five years old, doesn't mean anything. I can and I will if I have to put you in your place."

DuruVile lunged forward then stopped, his eyes were blazing. Dara Dara handed her great-grandfather his hat back then left the area, Rita followed behind her. ShaamVile stared his son deep in the eye, he gave him the daring look then turned around and led his horse up the ramp that went to his ship and disappeared. DuruVile turned and went to his ship, he and his father had had a great relationship when he had been younger, he was wondering what had happened for his father to turn on him. He had had two older half-sister's who had tried to come visit him once and who had been cast out. Actually, he corrected himself, his father hadn't even let them into his house, the house that he now owned and lived in. His father had held a .45 Percussion Rifle at the door and had barked out for his two half-sister's to leave and not come back, his father had thought he had been up in his chamber, napping, but he had sneaked down to see what was going on downstairs. He had been only four hundred and nine years old then and seeing his father acting in that fashion had scared him greatly.

While Homsi, Kalach and Master Vile were in the hospital and DuruVile was fighting his demons about his father, Angel was trying to get an understanding to the life of being in a harem. She tended to her son's well, made sure that they nursed and were healthy and that they were together a lot. She wanted her two son's to have a close sibling relationship, one of which she had never been able to experience due to being an only child and with going from cave to cave after the village priests gave her and Bathilda the boot after the local kids made her elemental powers spark up with their taunts and rock throwing. Bile, whenever he saw Lhaklar, was very vocal while Lhaklar was always moving and was vocal at the same time. One night both she and Atlas were kept up all night once when she left Lhaklar to sleep in Bile's baby chamber. Although Angel was trying to get a better understanding of how a harem worked, she made sure to not spend but so much time with Atlas and to not bother Aphra, who was now giving her the stink eye. Angel went to the courtyard with her son's, she placed both in a large basket that had a handle on each side, the basket was dark brown in color and had a cotton lining. Both had a small stuffed animal with them, Bile had a brown Teddy bear and Lhaklar had a blue bunny.

"They look very healthy!" Hannibal said when he came into the courtyard.

"Hello Hannibal." Angel said.

This was the first that she had seen of Hannibal, Atlas had said he was away looking for the Woolow tribe who's stronghold had been built up past the Farafras Oasis which was north of Atlas' stronghold. Angel had been shown a map of Atlas' territory once, Atlas had a large territory. How he kept it in his name was beyond her and how other tribes knew where his territory began and where it ended was far beyond her, his territory included the Farafras Oasis, Bahariya Oasis and the Dakhia Oasis which was far south of the Bahariya Oasis, the Crystal Mountains and a place called Jebel al-Dist mountains, which was where Atlas' winter stronghold was located in, were also included in his territory. Hannibal was a nice man, very respectful, responsible and he was one of his father's most efficient hunters and trackers, his father had spent hours training Hannibal when he had been younger the ways of the desert. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes and he had a medium complexion. He was wearing a brown robe with a red, black and white striped wool jacket over it. He had a rope tied around his waist, from it hung a sword and a knife sheath, he had brown sandals on his feet. Around his neck hung a very nice gold coined necklace, it hung down all the way to his chest.

"Did you find what you was looking for?" Angel asked.

"Pardon?" Hannibal had seated himself down beside the basket, he was reaching in and making both of her son's giggle.

"You're father, he said that you was away on business." Angel said.

"Got as far as Jai territory then turned back," Hannibal replied. "the Woolow's have their stronghold far north, I suspect."

"You're just keeping tabs on them, right?" Angel asked.

"My father would never look for trouble," Hannibal said. "with the Woolow being sneaky th-..."

"Sneaky?" Angel said sharply. "What are they doing?"

"Pop's found them coming and going in his territory, causing all sorts of ruckus and mayhem." Hannibal replied.

"Like what?"

"L-..."

"Trooble, been huntin' out of dare ter-ee-tory lots!" Atlas walked up. "Been fightin' too, tryin' to tahk meh land an' fihnd deh strohnguhhuld."

"They have their own hunting grounds, my father's territory is his and only his and can only be hunted on and traveled on by him and his people. Adjo thinks differently, though." Hannibal said.

Atlas took a seat behind Angel and started braided her hair, Hannibal asked if he could hold Lhaklar and Angel said yes. Hannibal was Atlas' and Helen's oldest child, he was two hundred and thirty years of age but he looked not a bit out of his twenties. He lived in the palace with Atlas and his family and had a pretty good rapport with his father, Angel found herself curious about harem life again. Atlas eyed any man who came near any of the women in his harem, which included her, but when Hannibal, and his brother, Julius, were around his harem he never showed any concern. Atlas braided the sides of Angel's hair then made three braids in the back before he stopped, he next started combing the hair that he had left straight.

"He'll be a fine hunter one day." Hannibal said after he placed Lhaklar back in the basket.

"Dey be treen'd good when dey git to wahkin'." Atlas said.

"That's a ways off," Angel said. "between five years and two hundred years."

"Why two hundred?" Hannibal asked. "Took only five years for me before I started getting my lessons."

"Did you have a natural growth rate or was you slow in growing up?" Angel asked. "It took me five years before I even looked like a toddler."

"He be growin' no'mal, no waitin' or anyting." Atlas replied for his son. "Why yeh grow like dat? So slow."

"Something to do with my father's part of the family," Angel answered. "I'm just glad it took me plain twenty-two years before I looked eleven and not eleven hundred."

"What's your life expectancy?" Hannibal asked, when his father glared at him, he clamped his mouth shut.

"I have no idea." Angel replied. "I just found out I'm near two hundred and forty-one years of age so I have no idea."

"She be livin' long life heh wit us." Atlas said, he pressed his face against Angel's. "Fahevur!"

Angel had planned to stay away from the Throne Room for a while and give Aphra her space but with Hannibal back she found herself thrust into heading to the Throne Room with her two son's for the evening. Hannibal sat on one of the Grecian couches while Claudia sat on a pillow across from him, they were playing a game of chess. Aphra was standing at Atlas' head, she was feeding him cakes and fruits while Alexis was knelt down by his feet, she was rubbing his feet and legs. Angel sat off by herself, Bile was in the large basket to her side, Lhaklar was being nursed. Selma was seated on a pillow near Angel, she was knitting. After Atlas had snickered some after Aphra had put a dab of frosting on his nose he asked for Selma to come over and join. She placed her knitting down and walked over, she took a cloth from the pile at his side and started rubbing his chest.

"Angel," Atlas said loudly. "yeh busy?"

"Uhhh, yes." Angel said, she pointed at Lhaklar who she was holding.

"Bring leetle Lhakie ovuh heh." Atlas said. "I like to hold him."

Angel did as he told her, she went across the room and handed Lhaklar over to Atlas. She then turned and went back, she didn't like Bile being left alone. As she was bending down to get Bile she heard Alexis saying how adorable Lhaklar was, she didn't mind Alexis voicing how cute her youngest son was but she drew the line when Aphra spoke up loudly saying that she was proud to of had him. Angel placed Bile back in the basket, stood up then turned. Atlas no longer had Lhaklar, Aphra did. Aphra was skating on really thin ice, she was walking in front of Angel in plain view, speaking loudly, saying how proud she was to of had Lhaklar and how she was going to raise him right. Angel walked over, tapped Aphra on her shoulder then took her son from her.

"Let's get something straight here, Bombshell." Angel said, she glared at Aphra. "You did not birth my son and you do not have say over how he is raised. This is my son, you want one, you have one with Atlas. Understand?"

"I'm harem leader, so whatever happens in the raising has to be approved by me." Aphra said smugly.

"I give a rats ass what rank you are on the totem pole, you have not a word of say when it comes to either of my children!" Angel exclaimed. "I am the only mother to my son's."

"You're about to head into a problem." Aphra said.

"I have no problem with fighting with you," Angel said, she went over and handed Lhaklar over to Atlas who was just staring angrily, he said not a word and he made not a sound. "not a single problem when it comes to my children."

Aphra spoke a few more sentences, threatening to put Angel in her place and take her kids mostly, and that was when Angel snapped. She leaped at Aphra, who turned when she saw her coming, and grabbed her hair. With a fierce tug, she yanked Aphra down to her knees and slammed her fist into her face. Aphra screamed and lunged, she wrapped Angel's legs up in her arms and tackled her. The back of Angel's head struck the first step that went to Atlas' throne but she didn't lose consciousness, she kicked her knee up then swung her fist. Aphra backed off quickly, her nose was bleeding and her eye was closed. With Aphra backing away, Angel got up, dusted herself off then went up the three steps to Atlas and took Lhaklar. She went across the room and placed him in the basket with his brother then sat down. Atlas stared at her in silence, he had a look of anger and shock on his face, the room was very quiet and everyone seemed nervous. Aphra, after a short while, broke down in sobs. Atlas, when he saw Aphra crying, stood up and went to her. He picked her up and carried her to a Grecian couch, he smoothed her hair back, kissed her cheek then went and got a cloth. He cleaned her face gently, Selma brought her over a cup of tea from the refreshment table.

"Whil's I no likin' Aphra seyin' dat she be deh oomah of Beel an' Lhakie I is no agreein' dat she be beat, Angel." Atlas said, he looked up hotly. "Yeh see yeh sowry, Aphra be deh leaduh heh."

"Go bust a chop." Angel snapped.

"Aphra have no sey in yeh reesin of yeh ibn's an' she no be seyin' she be deh ommah of Beel an' Lhakie," Atlas stood up and walked around the Grecian couch that Aphra was on. "I's seyin' dat now, she no sey it agin. Yeh no fight wit Aphra, Alexis or Selma. Sey yeh sowry!"

Angel refused and that got Atlas angry. He had Hannibal take the basket that had Angel's son's in it to the other side of the room and then, when the babies were at a safe distance, he rushed forward. Angel was ready, she slid under Atlas, turned around and kicked him in the back. He was fast as lightning in return, he turned and with the palm of his hand, slapped Angel hard in the face. When she tripped over a pillow and fell down, he took advantage and jumped on her. He slapped her three times then held her down, he demanded that she apologize and, again, she refused. That made him furious, he stood up and whipped his bottomless loincloth off. Angel's pupils dilated when she saw him swing it back. He struck her ten times before she finally yelled out that she was sorry. Atlas looked at her for a few minutes then nodded his head, he wrapped his bottomless loincloth around his waist then headed out. Angel's shoulders and chest had born the blunt of his lashing, she had three red marks over her breasts. Angel stood up, rolled her shoulders once then went and grabbed the basket that her son's were in. Hannibal looked at her in shock as she left the Throne Room.

The week of Lhaklar's fourth month of life, Aphra and Angel were going at it fiercely. Aphra would always wait for Atlas to either leave the Throne Room or she'd check to make sure that he wasn't around so that she wasn't caught starting the fight and because she viewed the fighting as her way of showing dominance. She got a wake up call on day one, Angel wasn't one that backed down from a fight nor was she one that let another walk over her. She fought, and she fought hard! After two days, Aphra was walking around with scratches, bruises and a very swollen face. Angel walked around missing some of her hair, a very black and swollen eye, a broken finger and a scratch from her left cheek going down to her chin. Atlas, when he saw the injuries, demanded to know who started the fighting, Angel remained quiet while Aphra pointed her finger at Angel. Atlas whipped Angel with his belt ten times then sent her to her chamber, that didn't mean the end of the fighting though. The day after, Angel attacked Aphra savagely. Aphra lost a tooth, some of her hair and her chin was scraped badly, Angel had some more of her hair pulled out and she showed up the day after with a swollen lower lip. Aphra and Angel didn't fight physically for three days afterwards but they said quite a bunch of words and Angel threatened to leave Atlas' stronghold if she continued which enraged Atlas enough to grab his sword's sheath and swing it at her. On the day after, Atlas walked in on Aphra starting a physical fight with Angel. Angel's arm was cut open before Aphra was torn off of her and taken to her chamber, Angel heard screaming shortly afterwards. Hannibal treated Angel's wounds then left her be, when Atlas walked into her chamber she growled at him. She no longer trusted the man nor wanted him around her.

"So, Aphra be stahtin' the fightin' a-tween yeh two." Atlas said, he stood in place before her door.

"Like you didn't know." Angel spat.

"I took care of Aphra, she no be fightin' yeh agin an' yeh is no fightin' heh agin." Atlas said, he walked forward. "Yeh got me? No moh fightin'!"

"You tell her that, I'll turn and fight anyone that starts any shit with me." Angel hissed.

"Yeh knock of dat att-e-tude yeh gots now!" Atlas barked loudly.

"Make me Rameses!" Angel yelled.

"Yeh steein' in dis chambor til I seys yeh kin come out." Atlas turned and started to leave, he stopped just before closing the door. "I loves yeh, Angel. I loves all meh ladies but I will be puttin' yeh all in yeh pleeces if I has to. Yeh rember dat, I's leaduh heh, aboove all yeh."

Angel darted for the door and slammed into it, she screamed out at Atlas that he was not any leader or had any right in putting anyone in their place. She heard nothing behind the door, no one walking off or speaking, just silence. After a few minutes had passed she yanked herself away from the door and went to the windows. She looked out at the horses, the shield had been put up a week ago and she had reinforced it with a triple white shield which was extremely powerful. The horses, five including Atlas' gray stallion, Al-A Shab, payed no attention to the shield, they just grazed. Angel sat on the window, she draped one of her legs over the edge, then she leaned her head back against the pane. She wondered how Homsi and that other Goblin was and she was wondering how TazirVile was. She sighed, sometimes life in Atlas' stronghold was good and peaceful and at others it was pure hell.


	15. Chapter 15

"How is he?" Cyla asked.

"Doing very well, he had a pinhole in his lung which had opened up with his coughing." KurukVile replied. "They did a surgery, patched him up good then put him in his room. Tests have all come back negative for anything that is contagious or life threatening."

"That is great!" Cyla sighed in relief. "Bet he'll be glad to be out of the hospital."

"He is, he's actually been back home for a few days recovering." KurukVile responded. "He has not lost a pound and he's not changed a bit."

"That is a relief!" Cyla said. "When will you be back?"

"I, Irka and Baruk will be back in a few days." KurukVile replied. "Vile, it'll be a week and a half for him before he returns."

"Shouldn't he stay at his pla-..."

"Mother, you know Vile. He's agreed to stay at home for a week and a half and not do anything strenuous for two weeks afterwards." KurukVile said. "I'm happy with that."

"How long has he been in the hospital after the surgery?" DuruVile leaned over his wife and spoke into the phone's receiver.

"Two weeks." KurukVile replied. "He'll need a month more before he can do anything strenuous."

"It takes six to eight weeks for a lung that's been punctured to heal." DuruVile said, he had taken the phone from his wife

"Yes, and he knows that." KurukVile said. "He is perfectly aware of-..."

"You make sure to tell him that when he gets back he's not going to be allowed to pick up much over a pound." DuruVile cut his son off. "And I mean exactly that, he won't be picking anything up that is heavy and that includes a baby."

"That'll cause a fight which he does not need." KurukVile said.

"Then he best stay at home." DuruVile said. "Because if he comes here, he will be restricted in what he does."

DuruVile handed the phone back to his wife then walked around the living room that was inside his ship. He sat in a dark gray velor chair and put his feet up. The ship he had taken to Earth might not of been the biggest in his garage, but it did the purpose of getting to places fast which was why he typically used it more than his other space vehicles. His wife spoke for a few more minutes, voicing her concern of their grandson being so ill and intending to head back to work so soon after his surgery, then she hung the phone up after saying a four word sentence which made DuruVile smile. Even though their son was way past being a child and teenager, his mother still voiced her love for him. His wife was seated on the slate gray velor couch, the only couch in his ship's living room, that had a gray wolf pelt on the back cushions. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch and chair, the room was lit up by three oil lamps which were hanging on the wall that were dark red. Up on the wall was a photograph, it was of him and Cyla on their wedding day. The phone, of which his wife had just hung up, was placed in the couch, was black and leather, he could see the light from the oil lamps shining from it. To the side of the room was a solid wood table that held an old, petrified turntable, he was considering putting in a record to uplift the mood. The carpet in the living room of his ship was dark blue while the walls were brown, the ceiling above was coated in silver dust. Seeing his wife leaned back, her breasts jutting out, made him anxious so he stood up and went to the turntable.

"Put in LOK, my love." Cyla said.

"You reading my mind, I just so happened to of grabbed a record of that group." DuruVile looked back at his wife.

"Such a nice group, very melodic." Cyla said.

"Very relaxing." DuruVile said, he putting the record on an soothing music flowed from the turntable.

He went and sat beside his wife, before long he stretched his arms back then dropped them down, one fell across Cyla's shoulders. She snickered and snuggled up against him, he held her close. Cyla had been his second wife and a lot of people had been talking because of the age difference between them. There was just a ten thousand, nine hundred and twenty-nine year difference between him and her but everyone, at the time of their first marriage, had said it was disgraceful for him, a Surfeit, to be marrying someone so much younger than he. The papers had given it less than a year, when their marriage had gone past a year that had been changed to five years. They had been married for a long time before he had divorced her after his third wife, Ashaklar Zoopray, had caught his eye. Their marriage had gone into the five thousandth year then, when they had remarried the papers had gone and done it again. The papers had given their new rekindle of marriage, their still love for each other, less than two years. It was now a year into his remarriage to Cyla and he found himself stuck, he had no plans to divorce and marrying someone else. He was Cyla's and forever Cyla's. As of the past few days he had been wondering about his wife, she had been acting rather fatigued and he thought he had caught her vomiting once. DuruVile looked down at his wife, who was rubbing her head up against his chest, then he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up slightly.

"I have been noticing the fatigue." he said.

"What fatigue?" Cyla asked.

"Sleeping a lot, staying in the ship a lot and sitting around." DuruVile said.

"So what!" Cyla shoved herself away from her husband. "Don't start it with me, Duru!"

"And now you are aggravated." DuruVile linked his hands behind his head. "You pregnant?"

As he had expected, Cyla got up from the couch and stormed off. He had had four children with Cyla and she had, without any doubt or hesitation, had gone into a fatigued state with aggravation following whenever he had asked her about it. He and she had been trying for more children, he was looking forward to being a new father and was hoping that one day, she would pop out a baby by him. Cyla was a wonderful mother, she had helped him raise three of their four children to adulthood in fine order and she had been both supportive, protective and obedient towards him when it came to when he had to discipline the kids. With Ashaklar in the camp, he had been doing some major comparing lately. Cyla was beautiful, vivacious, obedient, supportive, protective of him and of her offspring and nurturing. Ashaklar, on the other hand, was very different. Ashaklar had been disobedient at times, she was beautiful but to him, not as beautiful as Cyla, a bit too protective and nurturing and much too supportive, she went against him quite a lot when it came to Tazir and Qeeta. She'd fuss with him when she discovered that he had beat Tazir, when he whipped him for the things he deserved to be whipped, she'd fuss with him on simple things even he did in life and that was annoying. After two thousand, one hundred and two years, he had had enough and had filed for divorce. Ashaklar had said or done not a thing to stop him from leaving her, he had left and she had acted happy which, to him, had been a blow. He figured that it was mostly because of her upbringing, she was from an affluent family, she was spoiled rotten and had been pampered badly, she expected everyone to jump at her demands and he also figured a good part of it was because he was some twenty thousand years older than she was. Oh boy, the newspapers had run stories on that for a good, long time. He had done better the third marriage, Cardalir had been five thousand years younger than he. Regardless, the papers had still run their stories, they did their bets that he'd be divorced in less than a thousand years from her and that the marriage wouldn't be a happy one.

Well, that had damn well been the fact on the latter! Cardalir had attracted him because she had been a very exotically beautiful woman, one he had never seen before. Her appearance was lovely, she had a glow to her despite being a Dekkaian, an albino being with red eyes, and she did have a good humor. Her problem, though, was in not knowing when to shut up. Always talking, always joking, never having a quiet moment. What was worse, she also moved too much! Her hands were always moving, he'd have to keep a distance from her to not be hit, she was also not one to sit or lie for long. Sex with her had been difficult due to her moving all the time and not shutting up, he couldn't get in a word around her, and he found himself also having to deal with her clinginess. If he so much as went to the toilet to take a piss she'd be on his heels, jabbering on. Gah! It was annoying and when he had divorced her he had been instantly relieved! With that marriage done and that experience down pat, he had chosen carefully on the next wife. Kovina and he had met at a raceway on Deeba, no one knew of the planet he had met her on but he and he was keeping it that way for a reason. Kovina had been older than he, by about five thousand years, the papers had again picked up on that and had done their bets and done their sayings. He had been married to her for only two thousand years, a short marriage and the reason for that: Kovina had a way to manipulate his words. He said anything, anything at all, she'd twist and turn it around to get others sympathy. He had once said he'd never hurt her after the twins had been born, she had twisted that around and had told her friends and family that he had told her that he would hurt her and the twins if she didn't behave herself. He had never put a finger on one of his wives, not a single one, he had disciplined his son's and daughter's but more so on the son's but he'd never in a million years strike at his wife. He spent a few minutes being alone in the living room before Cyla walked back in, she had gotten control of herself.

"Sorry for snapping like that." Cyla said as she sat beside him. "Don't know what came over me."

"My love, you have had a lot to deal with these past few months." DuruVile wrapped his wife up in his arms and gently placed her on his lap. "My father being back, two grandchildren being born, Angel taking off again, Vile going to the hospital. It's enough to make even me on edge."

"It's not just that," Cyla said.

"What else has been going on with you, Cylie?" DuruVile asked, he purposely used the petname he had used when they had been married the first time.

"I've been... puking a lot lately and yes, I have noticed the fatigue." Cyla said. "I figure it's a bug that I caught."

"When did this start?" DuruVile asked.

"About a month ago, why?" Cyla looked at her husband.

"Cylie, for me, I have a PT in the bathroom and..."

"A PT?"

"Cylie, don't you remember my sweet?" DuruVile grinned. "We use to call pregnancy tests the PT's."

"Slipped my mind for a short while, yes I remember." Cyla said after a few seconds had passed.

"The next you have to use the bathroom, take the test." DuruVile pushed his wife's red hair out from her face. "It's on the top self of the medicine cabinet."

"I'll take it when I head in next." Cyla said, she then hugged up against her husband and he gave her a kiss on her neck.

Hannibal gave her the news that her grandparents and their son, Baruk, had returned during the night, she had figured that they had but after a full week of staying up to keep an eye on Atlas, she had fallen into a deep sleep, when she had woken up she had thought that she had felt the ground underneath the palace moving some but she hadn't been fully sure. A week after the week where Aphra had been on the warpath with her, and after Atlas had locked her in her chamber to calm down, she was still a bit nervous. Whenever Atlas went into Bile's baby chamber, or Lhaklar's, she'd follow on his heels and whenever he held either of her son's, she have her eyes locked on him and whenever Atlas walked around with one of her son's in his arms, she'd follow behind him. All of the following and eye locking did not go unnoticed, Aphra would make remarks on it to Alexis and then Alexis would be approached by Selma, Helen noticed but she said not a thing. Atlas, whether he noticed her following him around constantly or her keeping her eyes on him whenever he had one of her son's, didn't seem to mind.

"Why don't you just sit and leave Atlas alone!" Alexis yelled, she was relaxing with her legs draped over a pillow. "Sick of seeing you chase him all over the place."

"Sick of it myself," Selma said, she was seated on a Grecian couch. "he's not going to hurt Lhaklar, quit being his shadow."

Atlas had been walking across his Throne Room intending to go to his throne when Alexis and Selma had spoken, he was now frozen in place. Angel walked around him once, looked him up and down then backed off. He watched as she went to the far side of the room and sat in a corner, once she was seated he resumed heading back to his throne. He sat down quickly, Lhaklar was sleeping in his arms and had been for about fifteen minutes. Angel looked at Atlas then looked away, in the week that had followed after she and Aphra had had their to-do's, Atlas hadn't approached her for any sort of activities. She had been waiting, ready just in case to fight. She wasn't ready for sex, she wasn't ready for another baby and at the time, she wanted no physical mushy contact with a man that would head into a sexual moment.

What really made her nervous about Atlas was how little she knew of the man. She knew very little of him, she knew he was married to her mother and had six total children by her. She knew that Bathilda was his oldest but that due to her questionable paternity, due to her father mating with her mother when she had been three months pregnant, he didn't claim her as his assured daughter and sixth child. Him having a harem had blown her back some, that had been a shock to find out and that had brought in her thinking and regarding him as a sex maniac and a pervert, which he was at times. She knew he was kind and gentle, but she also knew he could be downright mean at times as well. He led his tribe, had been leader for a real long time and was age stopped due to a potion that Dione had made for him, as where his children and people and also held a rather large territory which, she still had no idea how he had come to claim or kept in his name. She had just recently found out that he was part Greek, she had figured that he wasn't fully Egyptian, Atlas wasn't an Egyptian name and neither was, she guessed, his place of birth. He was right nice with her son's, had accepted them as his step-children even. Other than these facts, she hadn't a clue as to who he was. Angel knew little Greek, she had been born in Greece but she hadn't been taught the language fully. With a nervous sigh, she looked at Atlas and spoke in Greek.

"A po pou ei sai?" she said, what she had said was basic, she had simply asked where he had come from. Regardless of what she had said, it had attracted negative attention from Alexis who sat up sharply.

"How dare you!" Alexis exclaimed. "I have no idea what you said but you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Alexis, she no be seyin' anyting bad." Atlas spoke up. "Angel, I's from deh leetle tah-own of Sclera in Patras in west Greece. Be bohn dare boot be reesed heh."

"That anywhere near Mount Parnassus?" Angel asked.

"Uhhh... boot a hunert mile I dink. I no reesed in Greece, I be reesed heh, in Egeept." Atlas replied. "Yeh no Greek?"

"Not much, only the basics." Angel replied.

"S'aga po." Atlas said. "I se o morfi."

Angel looked down, she knew the first part of what Atlas had said, which was basically saying that he loved her, but the other part had her stumped pretty badly. Alexis seemed to be rather confused, she didn't know if Angel and Atlas were fighting or were just talking and Selma was walking over to Atlas. She started rubbing his shoulders but she had a confused look on her face as well, Aphra looked as if she was about to explode. After a few minutes, Angel gave up trying to figure out what Atlas had said and looked up. Atlas bounced Lhaklar twice then stood up, he walked across his Throne Room to Angel and gently dropped down before her, he handed her Lhaklar. When she took her son she thought that Atlas would get up and head back to his throne, instead he stayed seated where he was. Right in front of her, this didn't settle well with her, he was giving her the impression that he wanted her boxed in. Angel stood up and walked around him, she went and sat on a large purple pillow that had silverish tassels on the corners.

"Yeh boofool," Atlas said, he had followed her to the pillow. "dat's what I sid to yeh."

"I was wondering what you had said." Angel said, Lhaklar had woken up and was looking around. "Uuuhhh... efhari... sto."

"Yeh weycohm." Atlas said, he then stood up and went to his throne.

She wouldn't say she bonded with Atlas the next few weeks, but he was acting more on a friendly level with her than the level of a harem male. Whenever she passed by him in the hallway or after taking either Bile or Lhaklar from him after he had held them for a long stretch she'd say a basic form of Greek. Atlas didn't know much more Greek than she did, but he spoke what he knew and things went well between them. Aphra and Alexis, at first, were hostile whenever she spoke to him in Greek but after a few days they cooled down. At night, when Atlas made his rounds of spending special moments with each of his harem girls and got to her who was last, she would have him lie back against her so she could feed him fruit. During her moments, she'd ask him a few questions on himself. She found that he had been born in July, on the sixth and his year of birth had been 1450, three hundred and eight years before she had been born. She also found out that his father had started the tribe and had led the tribe well into his eighties before passing it onto him, he had two younger brother's and a sister and he had four half-brother's and three half-sister's. His father, he had told her, had had a harem of six but he only tended to three of his women and mostly left the other three be. Atlas had built the stronghold in the Crystal Mountains, where they were now, it had been his father who had built the stronghold in the Jebel el-Dist mountains and it had been there were he had been raised along with his siblings. Of his siblings, he had just four still living in the stronghold. Two had gone off to become members of the Woolow tribe right after they had been given the potion to stop them from aging. His mother had passed away after his sister had been born, leaving him and his siblings to be raised by the leader of his father's harem, and his father had passed away after being given a poisoned fruit by a rival tribe that died off near two hundred years ago. On the night of Lhaklar's sixth month of life, when Atlas walked into her chamber she was waiting.

"What yeh be wantin' to tahk aboot tonaght?" Atlas said as he layed down beside her.

"Really, I bee wanting to know about the other tribes." Angel said. "I know only the Woolow and Jai, what are the others?"

"Deh Woolow be owr biggist rival," Atlas replied. "dey be big twibe, I no have idea how big but I no dey is big an' dey is mean! Deh Jai, dey be small but dey be feerce! Deh Adofo twibe, I no see dem mooch but when I do we alweeys be headin' fah a fight wit dem. Deh Gahiji a teeny twibe but dey has no reespect fah odurs, dey steal lots of stoof! Den we gots deh Haji."

"What's the Haji?" Angel asked, she ran her hand over Atlas' chest.

"Dat twibe be parts of deh oders. Dey gots rowguh Woolow, Adofo an' Gahiji in dem and dey steal odur twibe members." Atlas replied.

"Do you know where the other tribes are located at?" Angel asked.

"Na'am, deh Jai has dare twibe past deh Siwa Oasis." Atlas said, he kissed Angel's nose when she came closer. "Deh Adofo be sout of deh Dakhia Oasis, peerty fahr down deh an' deh Gahiji be a movin' twibe. Dey go from deh Nile den Looxoor a lot."

"And the Haji?" Angel was now caressing the side of Atlas' face.

"Dare ter-ee-tory be goin' from deh Kharga Oasis, wey deh Adofo be steein', to deh west." Atlas replied.

She had no idea what compelled her to do so, but she draped her leg over Atlas' side. He nuzzled her gently then placed his hand on her leg, he gently brought his hand up, his fingers brushing against her flesh lightly. When he reached her thigh he rolled his fingers across her leg then slid his hand up past her loincloth. Angel moaned when his fingers slid into her walls, feeling and exploring her, finding her sensitive areas. Angel found herself not wanting to be left in the cold, she brushed her fingers down Atlas' chest then slid her hand past his loincloth. She grabbed his penis and started massaging it as he started toying with her clit. Before long, she had him on his back and was going down. Atlas moved his hips the second she had him in her mouth and was moaning in no time, after five minutes he rolled her over. He allowed for her to continue as he went down and started returning the favor. He gripped her rear as he ducked down and she wrapped her hands around his legs, the second he started licking her she moaned.

_"Surfeit's are not whore's."_ her grandfather's words came to her, they made her stop for a few seconds then she brushed them to the side and continued on with pleasing Atlas. _"Surfeit's are not whores! You're with someone, no more!"_ that made her stop completely, she liked Atlas quite a lot and did feel a connection to him but she also loved TazirVile. Atlas went on pleasing her for a while, licking and sucking, he inserted his finger into her hole and started pumping it after he had latched on then after she had an orgasm he rolled off of her. He turned around and placed his body on her, as always, when he inserted himself she barely felt it. He started gentle, his thrusts were barely noticeable then after a few minutes he got more extreme. When he was relieved he layed on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him. She felt ashamed of herself but deep in the recesses of her brain she told herself that she had been with Atlas first, somehow this didn't make things better, this recollection made it worse. She was hopelessly confused, she liked Atlas a lot and she loved TazirVile, she didn't want to hurt either of them. Angel placed her head on Atlas' shoulder, her breathing was at the same pitch as Atlas'. Atlas gave her some kisses on her neck then slid down and grabbed one of her breasts, he licked and sucked for two minutes then slid back up, he rolled over but he kept his hold on Angel, keeping her close to him and him inside of her, he looked at her softly, a look of great love was very clear in his brown eyes. She returned the look with one of her extreme liking and trust. They stayed that, him holding her close and looking at her and she looking at him with her arms around him, way for thirty minutes before he got up from her bed.

"I goin' out tomorroh to hunt." Atlas said before he left her chamber. "Soon as deh sun come up. Jus' so yeh no, yeh be woke'd up uhly."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be up and ready to go." Angel replied, she reached back and grabbed one of the pillows behind her.

"I be chainin yeh up to me, leetle chain, thin chain, it no hut yeh." Atlas said. "Dat wey no Gooblen takes yeh from me."

"Why don't I just change into a horse?" Angel suggested. "You can ride and keep up with me then."

"I kin do dat now wit yeh in your keerent fohm." Atlas said, he gave a sideways smile. "Yeh sleep good, I's 'cross deh hall if yeh be needin' me."

"Night Attie." Angel said, Atlas turned and left her chamber without saying anything further.

Like Atlas had said, he woke up early the next morning and was ready to go. He had on a tan robe that had blue on the bottom, a thin string was tied around his waist three times with a sword and knife hanging from it and a pair of brown sandals that looked like they needed to be mended or replaced. He sat down on her bed and gently shook her awake, when she had woken up and had regained her full senses he had started on her staying at the stronghold. He did all he could to get her to stay in the palace, he said he'd lock her up, he said he was going to chain her in the courtyard, he tried begging and then he tried the promises. Not only was Angel putting her foot down on her going with Atlas and his group, she said she was putting a shield up around the area that Atlas and his men decided to hunt in so that they were safe and that she was also going to participate in the hunt. She was cooped up and wanted to stretch her muscles. Atlas, when he saw that she was fully serious, sighed then took out a long, thin chain from his sword's sheath that was gold. He told Angel to stand up and when she did he wrapped the chain around her waist twice. He connected the chain to his belt.

"Let me dress in something less showy." she said after he had slipped a coil of the string that was around his waist through a link in the chain.

"No, yeh stee wearin' dat." Atlas said, he looked at her and gave her the impression that she had offended him. "I like seein' yeh, nobidy toochin' yeh. Nodbidy allowed to anywees."

It was automatic that the men in Atlas' hunting group, when they saw her, shook their heads in awe. Atlas tugged on the chain that was around her waist gently then walked on, he seemed to have no problem with the men in his group looking and checking her out. This seemed strange as, from what she had read some years ago, outside men were strictly forbidden to look at a woman who was in the harem, she had read that men who did were given nasty punishments like burning the eyes out, burning a hand or imprisonment for a short stretch of time. Atlas walked around his group once, he seemed to be showing her off, then he stopped in front of Julius who had his sword, knife and bow and arrows. Angel had no idea if she was allowed to speak to him, when her grandfather had taken Julius under his control with his Marionous power, basically making Julius his puppet to bring her and her son out in the open, he had taken her, Bile, Selma and Alexis out from under his father. Although her grandfather had been in full control, Julius had still gotten into some trouble. He had received a minor shunning by his father's people and from looks of his back, had gotten five whip lashes.

"Don't look much changed." Julius said to her, the man behind him made a gasping sound then moved off quickly.

"I'm told that women change some after a pregnancy," Angel said. "I must be an exception to that rule."

"Bet it's the drive that you have that keeps you in the shape you are in." Julius said, the men around were moving away from him fast.

"Really, I have no idea since I'm very new to this baby thing." Angel said, she glanced around then walked over closer. "Everything alright? People seem nervous."

"They just forgot is all," Julius said in a low voice. "I'm his son, I'm allowed to speak to you."

This was the first time she had seen Julius since her return to his father, he looked slightly better in his appearance but not by much. He was still a chubby man, he had a slightly overhung belly from possibly one too many drinks. Of Atlas' children, Julius looked like him the least. He had a hooked nose, like his father, but that was all he and his father had in physical similarity. His eyes were deep brown, he had low cheek bones and freckles on his face. His hair he had cut some, it hung just barely below his ears. His father had a predatory look in his eyes, his son had inherited that but on a more extreme scale. He was wearing a tan wrap around skirt that was pleated in the front and dark brown sandals. Julius was Atlas' and Helen's secondborn son, he was younger than Claudia but older than his twin sisters. Julius was the only child by Atlas that didn't live in the palace with his family, this was due to a complicated relationship that he had with his father, they didn't get along on most things. Julius lived in a straw-built shack which he had built himself near the palace, he was still a regular in the palace though.

"Where you headed for the hunt?" Angel asked Atlas.

"Not neyah deh Oasis," Atlas said. "dat Veel an' his famly be dare. We be goin' est."

"A herd of Nubian's was seen heading east of the Bahariya Oasis," Julius spoke up. "twenty to thirty head, good enough for a hunt."

"What's east of the Bahariya Oasis?" Angel asked.

"Al Fayyum," Julius responded before his father could answer. "it's a place just out of reach of pop's territory. No one's claimed it yet."

"No be needin' to eder." Atlas said, when his horse was brought to him he picked Angel up and placed her on his back. "A beet too close to deh Nile, floodin' an' all."

"A risk to take?" Angel said.

"Yeah, be too reeskay to be takin'. Floodin' no good, be bad fah deh aneemals an' cwops an' all dat." Atlas said, he swung aboard his horse behind Angel. "No moh tahkin', we go now!"

It had been a great night for hunting, TazirVile had bagged himself three Nubian Ibex's while his brother had bagged two and a Zebra that had been traveling with them while ShaamVile and DuruVile bagged two Addax's each. Triskull, who had gone with along with Zebyr, Keibo, Majeer and Kokan, had gone off in a different direction. Each man had taken down an Arabian oryx and each were planning on keeping the horns and heads of their kills for their trophy rooms. The two hunting parties met up just after the sun broke the horizon then had dropped down and gotten to business in skinning, cutting meat and taking what trophies that they wanted to keep from their kills. Eldass and Zshon were called in to take back the meat so it wouldn't spoil so that the hunters wouldn't have to move their kills or leave anything behind, they returned afterwards and just stood by. Losal, Kohl and another Goblin joined them shortly after.

"Game here is right impressive." Majeer said. "Look at this rack! I could hang four coats on it, it's strong as can be and right lovely!"

"Cannot agree more with you, this location might be stuffy and dusty but the game is impressive." Zebyr said. "Hey, Kuruk! What's that animal with the stripes called?"

"The natives call it a Zebra," KurukVile replied. "patterns never the same on the animals, like a fingerprint and they're always black and white in the wild. In captivity, the humans have made exotics."

"Like what?" Zebyr asked.

"I'm told albinos are rare to breed but are highly prized." KurukVile said. "Humans have also produced hybrids from Mule, horses and Donkey's."

"Why in the world would they do that!" ShaamVile looked up sharply. "Hybrids are very unpredictable not to mention you can't replicate them. The females might be able to breed, but their offspring is weak in comparison to full blood stock."

"Some humans say hybrid's are more tamer than the pure stock." KurukVile said. "I say hogwash on that and agree with you. Pure blood is better."

Sometime in the night, Rito had gone out as well to hunt. His father had returned and he couldn't hunt, he was miserable and had turned that misery of not being allowed to lift anything over two pounds into anger. Master Vile had been secretly training in the gym of his palace, going back and for at night from his palace to his ship on Earth. His physician stood nearby at all times and so far as Rito knew, his father was doing fine. He had no idea why his great-grandfather and great-great grandfather weren't letting him do much more than walk and carry his own weight. His father, he knew, felt insulted and that wasn't good. Before he had gone out to hunt, Rito had teleported to his father's palace to check in on his father. Master Vile had been running on his Terrible Treader, a treadmill that sloped up sharply that had a pair of weights on bungee chords hanging from the roof on both sides of it which his father would pull down as he ran, at an impressively fast pitch and was yanking the weights, which had the number 500 on them, down as if they were nothing. He hadn't wanted to bother is father or make him angry so, after seeing him working out and seeing that he was alright, he had gone back to Earth to hunt. He had come across a Hippo and had leaped at it. He had misjudged his jump and the Hippo had made a gash in his leg but he had continued to try to fell it. The Hippo, after an hour of effort, had dropped a hundred and thirty feet from where his grandfather, uncle and other male members of his family had gotten down to business in skinning and taking what all they wanted to take from their skills. Since his kill had no fur, he had no trophy to take back but boy did he have enough meat to last for months! About an hour after everyone had collected what they wanted from their kills, they started off for their camp, TazirVile and his group bumped into Rito shortly after taking off.

"Well, I see you wasn't wishing to be left out." KurukVile said, he then noticed that gash on his grandson's leg. "Boy, have you not learned or have any brains? Infections out in this area so far from camp can seep into that wound. You should have headed back to camp soon after you received it."

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing more." Rito said, he walked on.

"More than that, Lad." ShaamVile spoke up. "You've got bood trailing behind you and it's still bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Rito said.

"Losal, Kohl," TazirVile said loudly. "take my nephew's winnings and head to camp with them. He'll be walking on his own."

"That is not necessary." Rito said.

"Boy, do as your elders say for you to." DuruVile spat. "With you're father down, we're low a powerful man and member. As much as I hate to say it."

Rito didn't need his father to say anything to him on his feelings for his grandfather, he hated the man to pieces! His father didn't like how his grandfather had attacked him or his brother and he knew his father still held his grandfather in bad regard for slapping Rita and disciplining their baby sister, although Rito thought she damn well deserved every bit of what she got from the man. Really, both he and his sister didn't like the man either. They viewed him as a sour man, a man who wanted everyone to do as he said and if not, he exploded and the one who refused to do as he or she was told would be in a world of pain. Rito handed his kill over to Losal and Kohl then dropped behind DuruVile. He made several faces behind his great-grandfather's back, punched at air then walked on in silence. Zebyr and Majeer glared at him while Keibo and Kokan simply rolled their eyes. When they reached camp, Rito went straight to his father's ship. The older men took care of their kills, took them to their ships and ordered their staff to clean and cook and start preparations for meals to be made then, since the older men were bored, they decided to head out to scout for Angel. Losal, Kohl, Eldass, Zshon and two other Goblins joined in to aid if anything went wrong.

"So, I haven't been told much on her powers." ShaamVile said. "Besides transformation, what else can she do?"

"My wife is excellent at elemental powers and I think she can do energy powers as well." TazirVile replied.

"She can do elemental powers?" ShaamVile stopped suddenly, his son walked into him.

"Wat-... sorry." DuruVile said, he was going to say watch it but thought better of it for the moment. "Yes, she can do elemental powers. Pretty good as well, not as good as us men though."

"Not many female Surfeit's are given that power, I'm amazed." ShaamVile said.

"Bellatan, Vaiba and Zajra can also do elemental powers." DuruVile said. "Only one of my son's inherited the gift though."

"It's a luck of the draw, Lad." ShaamVile was now walking in step with his son. "Like with having son's or daughter's, you're seed decides what powers you're offspring will and will not have."

"Thanks for the intel." DuruVile walked faster and went past his father.

Keibo remained silent, he had known DuruVile for a long time, a bit longer than the other men and that included ShaamVile. He and his father-in-law had not hit it off well when he had been introduced as Bekla's fiancée, DuruVile had flat out demanded that Bekla choose someone else and he had said, right in front of his face, that he was not up to par for his daughter. The night after, when he and his fiancée had just slid under the sheets, Bekla had started crying and had said that her father had done this to her other partners and that she felt that he didn't want her to be happy. Keibo had rolled over and wrapped his sobbing fiancée at the time up in his arms and had asked her if she was happy with him. She had said that she was and he had asked her why she needed her father's approval on him when she was happy with him. Two months later he had married her, DuruVile had been invited but he hadn't attended, he had just grumbled his congratulations then had hung the phone up. He knew that Zebyr and Majeer had had the same problem, DuruVile hadn't approved of them either and despite being invited to the weddings of his daughter's, he hadn't attended. Things had cooled down and he had accepted them as his daughter's spouse's, but each man still regarded their father-in-law as a bastard and a low-down dirty dog who didn't care for anyone but himself.

"Cyla alright?" Kokan asked, breaking the silence. "Heard she was not well recently."

"She's fine." DuruVile answered quickly.

"Is she still not acting right?" Kokan went on, from the corner of his eye he saw that DuruVile was glaring at him.

"She is fine, nothing for you to worry over." DuruVile walked away from Kokan.

He had married Takken a few years after her grandfather had disappeared so he hadn't been able to get to know the man very well. All he had to go by was what he had been told, the stories that he was a hard man to get along with, a man who demanded respect and when he didn't get it he exploded and a man who tended to be right hard on the male members of his family. He had said balls on the stories, Kokan knew now that the stories were fully true. He had tried to get on the man's good side, he had acted polite and cool around the man but the man acted as if he'd prefer him away from him. When he had held his hand out to him to shake, DuruVile had looked at it, scowled then turned and walked away. His father-in-law, Majeer, had taken him to the side after his first seeing of DuruVile and had warned him to not expect an arms held out, warm welcome into the family and to not expect for him to be friendly towards him either. Now, a year and some months later, he truly believed what his father-in-law had told him. Kokan ran his hand up on his bald head then turned his head slightly, it was then that he saw the group of humans riding about two miles off. Without thinking it, he removed a case from his brown tuxedo jacket and flipped the lid up. Inside the case was a small pair of binoculars, he took them out and looked through them. He eyes lit on the female that was riding double on a gray horse with a man that looked to have gray hair.

"Hey!" Kokan ran up to DuruVile and slapped his shoulder. He shoved his binoculars into DuruVile's hand without thinking then pointed out. "Look out there."

"How many times do I have to tell you blocks to not touch me!" DuruVile snapped angrily, he looked back at his shoulder then reached his hand back and brushed it off as if it had dust on it.

"Look... out... the... damn... binoculars!" Kokan growled, DuruVile simply handed him his binoculars back then without notice, he swung his fist. Kokan doubled over and gasped. DuruVile had slammed his fist into his gut with such force that it had knocked his wind out.

ShaamVile walked up coolly then without saying a word, he grabbed his son by the back of his pants and the back of his collar and yanked him up. He slammed his son hard into the sand then stood over him, his legs far apart and his arms crossed. KurukVile took two steps then stopped when ShaamVile turned and gave him a glaring, don't-come-any-farther look. DuruVile was wearing a pair of brown pants that had had buttons going in a square on the groin and round studs on the sides with a snake-skin belt going around his waist, brown boots and a mesh shirt which had been tucked in but with his father grabbing him by his collar, it had come untucked. DuruVile stood up, dusted himself off then turned and without notice and without saying a word or making a sound, shoved his father hard. ShaamVile went a step back then with bullet-like speed, he grabbed his son around the waist. He hurled himself up high then slammed his son so hard down in the sand that a crater was made, KurukVile had never seen such discipline being done before. He had never used his powers as a way to discipline, and he never would, and he was sure that his grandfather had done a ground power manuever when he had slammed his father down in the sand. ShaamVile didn't finish there, he started slamming his fist into his son's stomach and sides. The last punch sent his son flying out of the crater.

"Although I do not agree with Kokan walking up and slapping you on the shoulder, son," ShaamVile said, he was knelt over his son now and had a look of pure seriousness on his face. "what you did to him was twice as rude. And shoving me back after I put you in your place, that's ten times worse. Shape up! I won't hear, see or take any of what you just did sitting down." when KurukVile walked forward, ShaamVile stood up and glared at him. "You want a piece of this, Young Man?"

"Stay out of it, Boy!" DuruVile barked, he was gasping for air but his order came out strong.

"Is this necessary?" KurukVile said, he stopped right in front of his grandfather. "You beating him up and..."

In answer, ShaamVile grabbed KurukVile by his shoulders. KurukVile made a roaring sound then clamped his hands together and swung them. ShaamVile jumped back, shook his head then charged forward. He and his grandson tumbled in the sand and started wrestling at once. ShaamVile used every once of the muscle in his arms to pound his grandson's stomach and ribs while KurukVile returned the punches. When KurukVile continued to fight him, ShaamVile made a hissing sound then stood up, he grabbed KurukVile by his black Leopard-like marking tunic and tore him up from the sand. He raised him up high then in one fluid motion, slammed him hard into the sand. A crater bigger than the one that he had made when he had slammed his son into the sand the second time formed. KurukVile lost his wind, the force of being slammed down had been a great shock and along with his ribs hurting, he felt a pain swell within him. His grandfather had been a rather cool guy to get along with, he had had no problems with him, him attacking him after he had tried to calm the situation had been a surprise and it had hurt him deep inside. This pain turned quickly into a seething rage. With a roar, he leaped up out of the crater and swung his fists down. A white fire shot from his fists down at his grandfather whose eyes grew wide. ShaamVile dropped to one hand and swung his legs around in a circle, he caught KurukVile's fire blast then kicked it back. He then rose high in the air in a clear fire funnel, one of which KurukVile had never seen before and had never known could be done, and with a swing of his arm, sent a clear fire disc out. KurukVile felt the disc strike him then nothing more, he collapsed to the ground, his chest was heaving up and down and was burned black. ShaamVile dropped beside him and crossed his arms.

"Now then, anyone else want to learn a lesson today?" ShaamVile asked. "Regardless of the elders deserving respect, it shouldn't be taken out of context. Show it, you get it. Don't and you don't, got me?" when everyone nodded their heads, ShaamVile looked down at his grandson, his own son was down by his side. "He'll be fine, Lad. Give him some water, that'll do the trick."

"Yes, pubba." DuruVile said, he was in shock over both his son being injured by his father and his father's powers, he thought to himself that he'd deal with his father later, first he had to tend to his fallen son. DuruVile reached back and grabbed the pouch that was hanging from the side of his belt, he yanked the cork out then picked his son's head up. KurukVile drank on his own then, slowly, got up. "You alright?"

"Fine, what manuever was that?" KurukVile asked.

"Clear fire, the most advanced form of elemental fire power." DuruVile replied.

"I take you can't do that." KurukVile said, he looked down at his chest, it was black and hurt when he touched it.

"I can, I never taught you how to..." when KurukVile shook his head, DuruVile sighed and looked down. "When we get back to camp, I'll teach it to you."

Keibo, Majeer and Zebyr had stood by, half watching in awe and half looking away, not wanting to see what went down and at the same wanting to see what happened. They had noticed that TazirVile had been paying very good attention when his grandfather and brother had started using their elemental powers and then, afterwards, he had walked off, his Goblins following behind him loyally. ShaamVile looked around once then walked off in the direction that the prints that his grandson and his Goblin posse had gone, he caught up to them in no time. TazirVile had a small spyglass to his eye, ShaamVile was wondering what his grandson could see through it since it was so small then when his grandson handed him the piece, he took it and saw for himself that despite its size, it had a great magnification! He could see up to five miles out, the spyglass was fully gold with a silver leaf design around the middle.

"Very nice piece, Lad." ShaamVile said, despite his involvement in the recent fighting he breathed not a bit heavily. "So, you can't do elemental powers?"

"No," TazirVile lied. "never did acquire them."

"You've got the power in your genes so you might have a chance to sire son's and daughter's that have them powers." ShaamVile said. "What powers do you have?"

"Telepathic, telekinesis and acidic." TazirVile answered, then he added. "And energy."

"Good powers there," ShaamVile nodded his head. "good with a sword?"

"I am an excellent swordsman." the corners of TazirVile's mouth turned up slightly. "Maybe one day we can spar some?"

"When we get back," ShaamVile said. "Eshal started to show anything in her powers?"

"She's got the energy powers, think she also has acidic but not sure yet."

He had his hands full with his young daughter, she was really missing his mammy and was voicing it all the time. The day before he had had to be a bit disciplinary with her after she had started throwing things around. Eshal, as of ten years ago, had been showing the start of her basic powers, she had started flinging her hands and small, weak energy bolts had flowed from them which had scared her to death afterwards. He had been gentle in showing her that her powers were not bad or scary, when he had been her age he had acted the same way but there had been a big difference. When he had tossed his hand and an energy bolt, a blue one at that, had zapped out he had ran into the house that his father and mother lived in screaming and crying. His mother had comforted him while his father had demanded that he show what had happened. When he had and had gotten scared again his father had barked out at him to shut up and quit bawling. When he hadn't, his father had whipped him with a stick. He had given Eshal a piece of chocolate then had picked her up and held her after she had gotten scared, when she had calmed down he had explained in the simplest of terms that what she had just done, had just flung out, was nothing bad or monstrous. He had told her that she had made a special power and that he was very proud of her. As of a month ago she had started casting out her hands, he had thought she had thrown out a clear acid but he wasn't sure. He was keeping his eye on her just in case, when he had discovered his acidic powers he had burned his fingers pretty badly. He didn't want the same to happen to his young daughter, and he didn't want that to happen to his infant son either when he started getting his powers.

"Master Tazir!" Losal yelled. TazirVile ran up quickly, Losal pointed to the east where there was the hint of water on the horizon. "We saw humans going in that direction, sir. The one in front had a woman with him, she had red hair."


	16. Chapter 16

The Nubian Ibex herd had been said to be numbered in the twenty to thirty head, it turned out to be a full herd of near a hundred animals and to Angel, each was beautiful and a bit too nervous. She slid down from Atlas' saddle, waited for Atlas to follow then stomped her foot down. Atlas, she knew, would not of handed her a spear if she had ordered for him to do so, she made a group spear shoot out from the ground and she grabbed it before it had shot off into the air. Atlas looked at her, he looked as if he was going to say something against her joining in then he clamped it shut. He took his bow from around his shoulder then reached back for an arrow. He downed the first animal with one well aimed and shot arrow, then he swung his hand back and grabbed another arrow. All around him, the men in his group were throwing spears or firing arrows. Several men fell two of the animals while others were lucky and got three. Atlas and Angel got the most, Atlas got five felled while Angel felled four. In all, it took an hour before everyone got it out of their system.

"How many?" Angel asked, she was excited after the hunt.

"Toity-one." Atlas replied, he was going back and forth to gather the kills and Angel had no choice but to follow behind him.

"Good thing that wasn't a herd of thirty then." Angel said.

"True dat."

Atlas had ordered for a horse extra per man to be brought along and the reason for this was simple. The extra horses were to carry the game animals that had been felled. Atlas had a bay mare that looked to have a gold sheen to her coat tethered to his saddle horn, Al-A Shab seemed to of had his eye on her. Atlas placed four of the Nubian Ibex's on the mare's back then went and placed four more on the next horse, he helped the other men tie their prizes to the horses that were tethered to their horses saddles then took note of the extra two Nubian Ibex's that he had missed. Julius had just two of the downed animals on his tethered flea-bitten gray mare so he went and collected the two extras and tied them on securely. He must have forgotten Angel because he mounted Al-A Shab without noticing her, that was until the chain became taut when he was swinging his leg over his horse. He dismounted quickly, grabbed Angel up then swung aboard his horse. He swung Al-A Shab around while Angel was draped over his shoulder.

"Nice prize, pop." Julius rode up beside his father.

"She be deh best pr-eye-z of all." Atlas said, his voice was beaming with pride.

"This is very degrading, Atlas." Angel sighed, she tried to get him to put her down but all her struggling did was make him tighten his hold.

"Yeh sid yeh wud put up sheed when we gots to huntin'." Atlas said, he moved his hand down lower and grabbed her ass.

"Atlas!" Angel yelled out when he grabbed her rear. "I'll put one up now, a motion one. One that will move as we go along."

Angel did as she had said she would, she put a white shield around Atlas' hunting group but that still didn't make Atlas place her down correctly on the horse. She yelled out several times when Atlas grabbed and squeezed her rear, thigh and legs and then she screamed when he slapped her playfully. The men around and behind them were laughing and that didn't make the situation any better for her. Degrading was the short fall of what she felt at the moment when the men in Atlas' hunting party had started laughing. Humiliated was more like it, he was grabbing and clearly he was showing off that she was his to everyone in the group. She hoped that no one else was out there in the nearby desert, if she had seen an outside group coming by or had the knowledge that there were other humans in the area she would have wanted to crawl in a box and not come out for a while.

"Hurry up and get me to the palace." Angel said through clenched teeth. "Get me back, leave me be and don't come by to say so much as a hello afterwards."

"Shwayya taqaatala." a man in the back called up.

"She shore is!" Atlas laughed.

TazirVile's face bore the very look of pure anger and it was all directed at one man, the one riding in the front of the group who had his wife draped over his shoulder. He had his spyglass up and with each movement his wife made, with each struggling move, his anger grew more and more inside of him. When he saw her start to throw her hands up then kick her legs, when he heard her start screaming incoherently, his anger near exploded. He shoved his spyglass into itself with such force that the glass at the end broke then he shoved it into his burgundy jacket. Behind him, strewn about on the dune, were the others in his group. He didn't say anything, he didn't make a sound or even make any movements that showed his anger, he walked down the dune slowly, picking his feet up carefully. When he was down at the bottom of the dune he reared his head back and sent out a call which had been taught to him at Zeta Ren's School of Hard Knots, it was a war call, a call that blared itself across the quiet desert which everyone and everything heard. Birds flew off when he sent out his call, Fennec Foxes with their kits ran into their little homes, little lizards darted under the sand and, as if the very Earth and its climate had heard him, the sky above grew cloudy. After he had sent out the call he ran forward, his Goblins scrambled down the dune behind him and passed by, in their hands they held laser pistols. When they entered the shield that was around the group of humans they started firing the shield. It took only five good blasts before it cast out a burst of sparks then dropped and it happened so fast that the men in Atlas' group had not a chance to even get ready to defend themselves.

Was they expecting it? No. Where they ready to fight? Yes. The second the shield was down, Atlas yelled out and his hunting group tore off at break-neck speed. He had a feeling that the alien that was now charging at him was after him and only him so he threw the rope that was around his saddle horn that went to the bay mare's halter to Julius who raced off. Atlas gripped Angel tightly and urged his stallion on to a faster run. Before he had gotten far he found himself, and his men who had been forced into a sudden halt, trapped. They were surrounded on all sides by a good many monsters who all looked angry. Atlas swung Al-A Shab around in time to see the alien run up, the alien eyed him savagely, his chest was heaving up and down and his hands were held in tight fists. Before the alien could say a word, Angel started flailing herself about, he had not released his vice-grip on her and was near about to break her ribs.

"Dammit release your grip before you break my ribs!" Angel yelled.

"Put... my... wife... down!" the alien said, each word came out with such power that it seemed that even the monsters were nervous.

"Tazir?"

"You heard the man." a monster that looked like Master Vile, but who was built like an upside down top said, his arms were crossed and his legs were held out firmly. "Put her down on the ground and step away."

Atlas responded by lowering Angel to his waist level then with the speed of an experienced horseman, he swung her behind him. Angel was now finally able to see what was going on, she hadn't been able to when the group had raced off because her hair had gotten in her eyes. There was TazirVile, standing and looking above pissed directly in front of Atlas. DuruVile, ShaamVile and KurukVile, the latter having what looked to be a badly burned chest, were standing beside him with Triskull, Majeer, Keibo, Kokan, Zebyr, Losal, Kohl, Eldass, Zshon and two Goblins who she didn't know making a complete circle around Atlas and his hunting group. Just seeing TazirVile, who she had seen angry a few times but not as much as he was now which looked about ready to explode, scared her some. TazirVile, to further show his anger, yelled out in one of his known languages something she didn't understand then with the speed of a locomotive, he tore his burgundy jacket off that had a long tail in the back and slammed it down in the sand. He was now just wearing a white shirt that had belled cuffs on the end of the shirt sleeves and gold buttons down the front, a burgundy tie, a burgundy vest with burgundy ties on the front, burgundy pants and burgundy shoes and socks.

"Zshon!" TazirVile yelled. "Head in and take my wife down from that horse now!"

"Right away, sir." Zshon said, he started walking forward.

"When the little green-skinned Goblin with yellow eyes walks over," Angel whispered into Atlas' back. "you and your men bolt past him."

Atlas did just that, when the four-foot, three-inch Goblin that had green skin and yellow eyes walked up he waited until he got halfway to him then he kicked his horse hard in the side and yelled out. He barreled right over Zshon and his men just barely missed trampling him to the ground. Eldass yelled out when his son was struck by Al-A Shab and ran forward, Zshon stood and shook his head, he was fine. TazirVile had bolted for Atlas when he had charged past the circle and had leaped up, he grabbed Al-A Shab's leg and held on for a short while before pulling himself up. Atlas jerked his knife from its sheath and jabbed it down when TazirVile wrapped his hand around his leg. TazirVile fell underneath the stallion's hooves and Angel screamed out in panic. She became extremely concerned for TazirVile and leaped off of Al-A Shab's back. Atlas yelled out when the chain grew tight around his waist and he was yanked back. Al-A Shab fell to his side but jumped up and started trotting away. Before Angel could run to TazirVile, who had gotten to his feet and looked perfectly fine, Atlas grabbed her. He ran off as fast as he could in the direction of his horse.

"Yeh fergit dat eelien!" Atlas yelled. "I's yeh fella! I's yeh mate!"

She had no idea why, she guessed it was in the rush of excitement and chaos in the chase that her mind hadn't noticed the pain but after Atlas said that he was her mate her abdominal pain sparked up like a roman firecracker. It hurt her so bad that she gripped Atlas' arm, her fingers dug into his flesh she was squeezing him so tightly. Her face grew purple and she clinched her eyes shut, it felt like her abdomen was being torn apart inside her! Atlas' hunting group must have noticed that Atlas and she weren't with them because they all suddenly ran up and surrounded them. The ground around the group dropped suddenly, trapping them all in a deep crater. Angel had an idea who had made the crater, it couldn't have been TazirVile, it had to of been either ShaamVile, DuruVile or KurukVile that had made the ground drop down so far. Angel, despite the pain in her abdomen, rose her hands up. The ground rose up and became even with the rest, it was too late for everyone to run though as they were already surrounded. Atlas placed Angel down on the ground but he took three wraps of the chain that was between them around his hand.

When TazirVile walked up he had his sword withdrawn, he had a look of pure rage and confidence on his face and when he saw Angel being yanked behind the gray-haired man he near exploded, again. Angel was experiencing one of her mately pains, the pains that she got when he was near and the pains he had noticed almost a year ago which began his new life with her, the pains which was a great showing to him and his family that she was his Universal Mate, and from looks of it, she was having a time in trying to keep control of herself. He felt for her, the poor thing. His poor wife was hurting and the man, the brute of a man who dared to handle his wife in front of other men, to parade her around as if she were a trophy, who dared to dress her in such an outrageously showy outfit that left nothing to the imagination, an outfit that he couldn't really see because his vision was blurred on her but he knew that she wore, and who dared to taunt and tease him with her, was paying not a speck of attention to her. The man withdrew his sword, his legs were held out some and even his eyes held the look of rage. TazirVile walked up and stood two inches from the man, he gave a clear showing of his challenge to the man. Angel, behind the man, was down on her side, her arms were clamped tightly around her abdomen and she was breathing heavily, TazirVile could detect her wheezing from time to time.

"Trying to steal my wife, yanking her around, not giving a damn for her and her needs!" TazirVile spat. "What kind of horrid man are you? Wife Stealer!"

"Angel be meh gul not yehs!" Atlas spat back. "I hads heh fuhst! She meh gul, she paht of meh herem."

"She is my wife!" TazirVile roared.

Angel was trying to weigh the odds between Atlas and TazirVile, she was sure that if the area that they were in was an arena then a bell would have been rang at any second for the fight to start up. There was Atlas in front of her, standing at five foot eight inches tall and weighing a good 180 pounds. In front of Atlas stood TazirVile, who weighed probably between five to fifteen pounds more than Atlas and who stood six-foot one inch tall. Both men were good at the sword, TazirVile had many many thousands of years over Atlas who was just five hundred and fifty years old and both were angry. It was like two wild stallions were in front of her, ready to go to the fighting death for a mare or young filly. What was worse, she was right smack behind the two men and couldn't get away. She was immobilized due to her abdominal pain. Atlas said something to TazirVile which must have infuriated the man because, suddenly, TazirVile rushed forward and shoved him hard in the chest. Atlas tripped over Angel and fell hard behind her.

"There will be a cold and very blue day in the universe when I let you take my wife!" TazirVile said, he flicked his sword once then bent down. He placed his hand on Angel's abdomen and she was instantly relieved of her abdominal pain. "Where's Bile and Lhaklar?"

Atlas, as fast as grease lightning, shot up and ran at TazirVile, He swung his sword and it met against TazirVile's. They stared eye to eye for a second then pulled away. Atlas swung his sword hard, twirled, ducked then leaped up high. TazirVile matched him move for move, he seemed to be toying with the man. Five minutes into the fight, TazirVile leaped over Atlas, flipped then landed behind him, before he could swing his sword to end the fight for good Atlas swung around. Their swords cast out a bright glow of sparks before the blades were pulled away. Atlas swung his sword hard, putting every muscle he had into the fight, TazirVile now did the same. Angel was amazed that it seemed that both men were equally matched. TazirVile put an end to that quickly, though. He waved his hand, a green acid was flung across Atlas' chest and he doubled over. Angel thought it was over, that TazirVile had won the fight. Atlas changed her mind quickly, he leaped up high, slashed his sword down and caught TazirVile across the chest deep. TazirVile backed away in shock, his bluish-green blood oozed from his chest but it went unnoticed. When Atlas walked off a ways from Angel, the chain grew taut and TazirVile took notice. With a growl he ran forward, he tossed his hand up and the chain's links suddenly exploded near the string around Atlas' waist.

"Get out of here, Angel!" TazirVile yelled. "I'll catch up after I dispose of this big lummox!"

"Yeh stee dare, Angel!" Atlas snapped. "Yeh teek one step an' yeh weel be sowry!"

"You fucker!"

TazirVile hated threats towards women, and when the gray-haired man had said that if Angel, his wife, his woman, the mother of his firstborn son and his step-son, took a step from where she was he'd hurt her he went to pieces. TazirVile ran up, swung his sword then when he had the man's sword pinned to the sand he and the man took two steps. The man must have decided that sword fighting was done with, because he tackled him and started swinging his fists. TazirVile took a good many punches in the chest, stomach, groin and face before he decided he had had enough. He brought his legs up underneath the man and with a deep grunt, kicked him off of him hard. He jumped to his feet then ran forward, the gray-haired man must have bounced up quickly after being kicked off because they both ran at each other at a furious pitch. When his body hit up against the gray-haired man's a loud, meaty thud was heard. TazirVile returned each and every punch the man had given to him, he hit the man in the groin, in the chest, in the stomach and face. He swung his hand hard at the man's back then again in the groin. He meant not to kill the man, just to teach him who was boss. Angel was his woman, his fighting meant, he'd fight any man for her. The man ducked to avoid a punch in the face then wrapped his hands around his head. The next thing that TazirVile saw was his goggled glasses, the glasses which he needed to be able to see outside because he had inherited the eye ailment in both of his eyes, a severe form of his mother's species' photophobia, being torn off of his face.

The sun blazed into his eyes and he screamed out in pain, he held his hands up in front of him, damn that man for removing his specks and crippling him! He saw not a thing, but he used his ground elemental power to feel vibrations in the ground and felt that the man was heading towards... his wife who had gotten up but was being restrained by a chubby man. He ran forward and collided with the man, he was now adding his acidic powers to his punches and the man was backing off yelling in pain. That was all he remembered before something slammed into the back of his head. He fell forward and felt the salty, nasty taste of sand entering his mouth and he breathed sand in, he blinked sand into his eyes once then closed them. He lost consciousness and he had no idea what had hit him in the back of his head.

"Tazir!" DuruVile ran forward, the chubby, dark brown-haired man had thrown a rock at his youngest son who had been fighting so fiercely and determinedly... he was in complete shock, as were all of his family. They had all let the two men fight, not a man from either group joining in the help or face off against the others in the groups had gone forward. All eyes had been on the gray-haired man and his son. When DuruVile reached his fallen son's side he looked at the wound on the back of his head, it was deep and would need tending. KurukVile ran up, he pushed his father away and placed his hands on his brother's back. He teleported both himself and his brother out of the area, the second they were gone a new threat came upon them.

He had come upon the fighting and had waited, biding his time, letting the weird man fight and wear down his most hated rival before coming in to seal the fighting and his rivalry. Adjo had his eyes set on a prize, if he couldn't break his rival, the leader of the rival tribe which he had been fighting for years, then he'd damn well take the woman from him. He kicked his horse forward and sent out a roaring call that he had made for each and every fight he and Atlas, and any other tribe he had encountered, had gone through. His rival must have had plenty of fight left in him because, after Adjo had sent out his call and had raced across the desert with his men streaming past him, he ran forward, past the strange men who had attacked him and his group. He felled five of his men, swung his sword at two horses which dropped to their knees then kicked a man from his horse and lopped his head off. The men in his group were just as fierce in their fighting. Adjo had a fifty man posse with him, half on horseback with the rest on foot. The men on foot were quickly disposed of and he had just ten of his horsemen left in twenty minutes and most of the men had been taken down by the leader of his rival tribe.

He kicked his horse into a dead run and went straight for the woman, he had lost the battle but not the war, there were many more battles and wars to be held and won by him, he'd battle against Atlas another day. The man with the woman, one who he figured was a good prize and would be an excellent addition to his own harem, was the son of the leader of his rival tribe. He swung his sword without mercy and caught the young man in the leg high up near the femoral artery. He turned his horse, a desert born stallion the color of blood, then kicked him again into a hard run. The woman was looking at him, her hair was fiery red and had a glow to it, it shown off of the sand and she had emerald-green eyes that had a ring of yellow-gold around small, black pupils. He was near on top of her when she swung her arms up, the ground under her rose taking her up with it. He ran past, turned around then kicked his horse into a dead run again the second the woman had jumped down and started running. He was again nearly on top of her when she turned around. She started flinging her arms around, gusts of air hit him in the chest and face, he near fell from his horse but he gripped his horse tightly around the girth and continued on. He reined his horse in, turned then had his horse stand stock still.

"I know damn well who you are!" the woman said, he had no idea what she had said but she had said it with such force and power that it filled his heart with a great lust. "You are not taking me anywhere with you, Adjo!"

He had a riata with him, a long coil of rope that was thin and light brown in color. He kicked his horse into another dead run and swung his rope out, he tried to strike the woman in the face but suddenly, the woman was flying out of his reach. A large gust of wind had grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid his riata and him running into her. His horse slid to a stop a few feet away and he turned him around quickly. Standing by the woman who was now lying on her side in the sand was a monstrous man who stood six-foot six inches in height. The man was standing with his legs spread apart in a sturdy fighting stance, his arms were held out and he had a mean look to his face. His face was colored in halves, the left side was carmine pink while the right was maroon, he had elongated ears that were a burgundy color and had black Tiger-like stripes on them. His eyes were white and he had small, red pupils in them. His fingernails were long and maroon colored. The man had on a dark red, almost black, pair of pants that had silver buttons on the front and a plethora of buttons on the groin part, he also had on a pair of black boots that's tops were pulled down. His shirt, his white shirt which had gold buttons on the front, was open, the man was built like an upside down topper and had one hell of a well muscled chest! From one of his long ears hung a silver chain that had a triangular adornment on the end of it.

ShaamVile had seen just about enough, he had let his grandson fight the gray-haired man on his own knowing full well that it was a fight only between them two and no other man had a right to enter. When his grandson had been felled by an outside man, that was when things had changed. He was terrified that his grandson had been badly injured by the rock that had been thrown and had struck him in the back of the head near the most sensitive part of the brain and when the other group had attacked the one that he was about to give out an order to run forward to brandish a can of whoop ass on he had grown even more terrified. His great-great granddaughter, he was particularly worried for, she had been facing against a man who was up on a horse, a darkly tanned man that had a headful of dark brown hair, a thick black beard and bright brown eyes, who seemed to have it out for her. ShaamVile thought it had a lot to do with his great-great granddaughter's outfit, the gray-haired man had her dressed in something so showy that he couldn't look at her. It was a natural for him, after being in limbo for two hundred thousand years, to get a high on a woman but when it came to family, he'd not allow for it and that outfit had surely gotten his attention.

Angel was wearing a thin, light purple cloth that crossed at the back and wound around the abdomen then crossed again by her neck, the fabric held her breasts but only barely, it left hardly anything to the imagination. Besides the showy bra piece, she had a very showy, see-through pair of light purple pants on that were very low cut on the waist and back. She had light brown sandals on her feet and gold arm and wrist bands on both of her arms that had purple Zirconia stones set in the center and she wore a gold headband that had a purple Zirconia stone in the center. Her lower face was somewhat hidden by a near see-through light purple veil. His father, he remembered VERY well, had sat him down as a teenager and had layed down the law. Men should always respect their women, never take them for granted or lay a finger on them, he should pamper and spoil and respect. He had also said that a man should never parade his woman around or have her wearing clothing that showed her parts which were only to be seen by her partner and only her partner. He saw that some women did wear some clothing that showed the crease in the breasts and a little leg now and he was alright with that, nothing wrong with a woman wearing clothing like that, but when a woman went all out, showing her parts like they were nothing, that was when he drew the line. No member of his family, he saw, wore such showy clothing and he was glad for that. The Surfeit's were still showing their respectful, high family status. He had slid his jacket off and had unbuttoned his shirt to show the man on the horse who he was dealing with.

"You go on now!" ShaamVile yelled. "Leave this lass be! She's had enought to go through, a man taking her from her husband, this fight, you now. Leave off now!"

The man must have been short of hearing because he kicked his horse forward, the blood red horse stopped in front of ShaamVile and pawed at his chest. ShaamVile grabbed the horse around the middle and with every once of strength in his body, yanked him off of his feet. The man rolled in the sand, got up then ran forward. ShaamVile wasn't expecting the man, who was around five foot six inches in height and had a barrel type body, to be so savage and fierce! The man got up slowly, stared at him with his bright brown eyes which spelled his every intention then ran forward. ShaamVile swung his fist and the man ducked to avoid it, the next thing ShaamVile knew was a pain in his leg. He looked down and saw that the man had taken out a wide bladed sword and had shoved it through his leg nearly to the sandy ground. His blood, his newly returned blood that, if not for his great-great granddaughter would not be flowing in his body, started oozing down his leg. The man made a cawing sound then ripped his sword out from its place in his leg then twirled. ShaamVile felt the man's leg strike him hard in the groin and he doubled over. The man slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of his head so hard that ShaamVile lost consciousness at once.

Keibo ran forward and sent out a sonic ring and vibrant stream at the man, he reached ShaamVile's side and started sending coils of his vibrant power, a bright and fiercely hot power which came out in either rings, beams or coils, out at the man. Angel ran off at that particular moment which meant all of his intended attacks missed the man entirely. The man chased after her on a foot, he was a clumsy runner, slow and made a lot of sound. Angel went a ways then swung around, a cascade of bright pink fire rained on the man who screamed in terror and pain. Before Angel could send out another attack, DuruVile ran in front of her. The man got up from the ground, rolled his shoulders once then charged forward. Keibo wasn't sure if the man was plain dumb or if he had a death's wish, DuruVile looked furious, his mouth was made in such a snarling way that Keibo nearly didn't recognize him.

The sight of his father being felled by the man had infuriated DuruVile more than seeing the man running after his great-granddaughter, he had seen the man injure his father several times and what was worse, his father's man's sack had been horribly kicked. He cast out rings of clear fire, multi-colored water streams and blue sand blasts which, somehow the man avoided. When the man grew close he ran forward. He grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up high, so high that the short man's feet kicked freely in the air, then he started running forward, he threw the hand he wasn't using back and made a purple sand blast to propel him further along faster and when he was at his fastest, he hurled the man away. The man flew into the air, over the sand and disappeared into the horizon.

"No! Let me go!"

DuruVile heard her and turned around quickly, now that he had disposed of the man who had harmed his father he had to go on to protecting his great-granddaughter. A man had taken advantage of him being busy and running off to hurl the man who had harmed his father far away and had come up to snatch Angel up from behind. This new man had Angel slung over the side of his horse, which was as black as night, and was running off. Behind him, on a sleek gray stallion, was the gray-haired man who had been fighting his youngest son. DuruVile tried to trip the horse up that Angel was on by making vines pop up from the ground, the horse jumped over them as if they were nothing. He tried his best to make the two horses trip up by throwing air, fire and ground attacks but the horses were expertly handled and were kept far from his blasts. They disappeared quickly and when they did he stood in place. His son had been injured, his great-granddaughter had been taken by predator men and he was alone, there was no one around him. He reared his head back, opened his mouth wide and started yelling in Vilian.

"Triskull! Majeer, Keibo, Kokan, Zebyr..." he yelled. "where the fuck are you!"

Atlas charged after the second-in-line to his rival tribe's horse, he had been so busy fighting Adjo and his men that he had forgotten Angel. It was just him, he had ordered his men to head back to his stronghold with his badly injured son and their kills, he was very worried about Julius! His son's leg was bleeding very badly despite a tourniquet being applied to it. He had won against the alien-man, he had taught him a lesson in who Angel's man was, now he had to do that same with Adjo and his second-in-line. He urged his horse faster only to find him at his limit, the man in front was getting speed from his horse and was drawing away. Atlas yelled out and hoped that Angel could hear him, she was screaming in front of him at the man who had her to let her go and he could also hear her calling out to him. He had heard such horrors of what happened to women that the Woolow's had stolen from rival tribe's. They were beat badly, sometimes disfigured and sometimes even so badly that they didn't dare show themselves in public again. He had also heard that Adjo had burned half of his harem at one time because he had grown tired of them and once, he had heard that Adjo had drowned all of his harem because one girl refused to have sex with him.

"Angel!" Atlas yelled. "Yeh hold on, I gits yeh bahk! I promees! I gits yeh bahk, yeh hang in dare! I be findin' an' bringin' yeh home! Yeh no lose yeh hope or spur-it! I loves yeh, I gits yeh bahk soon!"

"Atlas!" Angel's call was distant but it carried to him and that made him feel both hopeful, relieved and even more worried, women who were also defiant, he had been told, women who had that fire and drive and that fight in them were horribly beaten, he had also heard that woman who had a drive to fight had a hand or foot chopped off. "Atlas... Atttttttllllllaaaaasssss!"

With an angered and fear-filled heart, he pulled his horse to the side and kicked him into the fastest pace that he could go. The hunt had been good, he had had a lot of fun during the hunt, Angel had had a lot of fun during the hunt, his men and son had even had a lot of fun during the hunt. Then everything had come crashing down, first them damn Goblins had ran in and had taken down Angel's shield then them monsters had ran in and had circled around him and his men, he had led his men in a chase away from the monsters only to fall from his horse after, what he thought, one of them had grabbed at his woman with one of his powers. He had fought for his harem female, for her honor, her life, her love and for her respect, he had fought the alien-man hard for her and then the Woolow had come in. He had felled most of the men in a blind rage, forgetting, again, about Angel and this was the result. The Woolow had his fifth woman, the fourth in his harem and fifth overall. Atlas rode into the ancient rock path which was surrounded by a magic that spelled protection of ones against magical folk that meant horrible things then he looked for the cave. His horse was limping and was very sweated up, he'd need a long rest before he could be ridden again. When Atlas found the cave he dismounted and quickly led Al-A Shab inside, a red light suddenly cast over him and his horse and they were beamed away. They appeared in his stronghold just as his hunting group had exited the tunnel and gone through the shield's.

"Pop!" Hannibal ran up. "What's going on? What happened to Julius? Where's Angel?"

"Yeh git Julius in a room in deh paleece now!" Atlas barked. "Yeh gits a doctor on him fahst den yeh go to my stoody an' weet fah me! Dat Veel's fambly attecked us tryin' to git Angel den deh Woolow attecked an' took Angel."

"Woo... right away pop!"

Hannibal ran off and Atlas led his horse to the back portion of his palace. He stripped him of his tack, washed him down with cool water then sent him off to be a horse. With that done, Atlas ran around his palace then entered through the front, he ran right through his Throne Room. Aphra, Alexis and Selma, when they saw him run in, stood up and gave chase. He let them, at the moment he wanted none of his women far from him. He ran into his study and slid to a stop. His study was a medium-sized room, big enough for him to do his work and do meetings. He had a large, circular rug in the room that was tan in color with Wheat and Ankh designs in the center, a large bookshelf was off on one wall that had red cloth draped over the shelves. He had quite a lot of books, maps, scrolls and whatnots on his bookshelf. His desk was a large, wooden one that was painted brown, he had it placed near a yellow paned window. There was a table lamp that had a Luminous Alabaster lampshade on the surface and a few sheets of paper set off to the side, in each corner of his study sat a Leather Sahara Henna Floor lamp, all were not lit up. On the far side of the room was a glass cabinet which had a Simonov SKS Model 1943 7.62 self-loading rifle inside it, this was his favorite gun and he only kept it as a decorative item nowadays, he had it locked up tight and the key was kept in a box in an secret room under his palace along with his other items which he didn't want to be touched or known. In the front of the case was a Beretta M951 pistol which he had had one of his magicians take apart and reassemble into a laser gun. Atlas went over and picked up the pistol, he then went to his desk and slid out the top drawer. He took out ten laser clips and slid them into a brown leather bag, he tied the bag to his side then went and grabbed his holster. He tied that on his belt then went back and stood by his desk. Hannibal had now ran in along with his wife, Helen. He now had a large number of people in his study, his wife and oldest son and three of his four harem women. When his daughter ran in he decided to speak, he had calmed down since coming into his study and had gotten control of his senses.

"Angel be cah-hat." Atlas said. "Dat Veel fambly attecked us, I fah-haugt dat alien-man fah Angel den deh Woolow come in. We fah-haught dem hahd, dey took Angel."

"What!" Helen shrieked. "The Woolow's have Angel!"

"Yis, I's goin' out to fah-nd dem an' git Angel bahk." Atlas replied. "Hannibal, yeh be gittin' ready. We be headin' out soon, needs to git Angel a-fore de git to dare strohnguhhuld."

"Even if they get there, we'll find them." Hannibal said, he then turned and left his father's study.

"Yeah pop, you trained Hannibal well. He's an excellent tracker, like you." Claudia said. "You will both find and bring her back."

"Angel's a strong woman, she'll be fine." Selma said. "When you get to rescuing her, you'll see she'll be just fine. Probably missing you crazily but she'll be fine."

"I is hopin' so!" Atlas said, he then turned and looked out his window. "Adjo be toochin' meh gul, jus' once, I be mad an' he be huhtin'!"


	17. Chapter 17

"I give a rats ass as to how hard that rock was chucked at me, I'm heading back to Earth and I'm heading there now!" TazirVile exclaimed.

"At the moment, the doctor's here want you to remain." ShaamVile said, he was lying in the bed across from the one his grandson refused to lie down on. "They're concerned about brain hemorrhage and skull fracture. That rock hit you pretty damn hard."

"It's been two days, they've done all the tests..." TazirVile started to say, his mother ran up and grabbed his hands which he had turned into tight fists and was throwing all over the place.

"I've signed the papers for your continued stay here," Ashaklar said. "you're father agrees with me, you are in no shape to leave this building nor will be allowed to."

"Sit down, Boy!" DuruVile walked in.

"Fuck you!" TazirVile glared at his father, DuruVile walked up to him and stared down. It was a fierce staring match until ShaamVile broke it up.

"Now look here, both of you cool it." ShaamVile said, he was rubbing his fingers over his eyes. "Tazir, you lie down. Duru, you sit in that chair. Neither of you say a word to the other."

He had woke up in the hospital, in his dreaded white sheeted death-bed of doom with a major headache and a bladder so full he near screamed when he went to take a piss. It had been early morning when he had woken up, he had left the bathroom light off, his mind a completely fogged up machine and his vision so blurred he had to keep his eyes shut. It wasn't until ten minutes after he had near screamed during his bathroom break that he had been struck with the excruciating pain in his eyes and had noticed the sour and dry sandy taste in his mouth. He had kept the light off in the bathroom but had felt around for the toilet paper. He had near taken the whole roll just to sneeze the sand out from his nose, along with the usual nasty things that resided inside his sinus cavities, then he had started running the water in the sink. When his hand had touched the cold water he had cast out a scream which had wakened everyone on the floor he was on and had alerted the nursing staff.

Day one had consisted of the nurses applying his eye drops and checking the heavy bandaging around his head which he had not noticed, then he had gone in for his medicated baths. The pain in sliding into the tub had been so bad he had near jumped out and said fuck it but the nurses, and his family, had insisted that he take the baths so he had slammed his teeth into the little lip he had then had slid the rest of the way into the water. When his vision had returned he had seen the full extent of the bandaging around his head. He looked like he had five baby diapers wrapped around his head, they were itchy and he hated them and wanted them off. After lunch he had been wheeled out on the wheeled chair, his feet held in disgusting white hospital slippers and his body aching in every way possible, to the room where the Brain Inspection Machine, which everyone simply called the BIM, was kept. He had been forced to lie straight and still for a full forty minutes while the doctor's ran their tests on his brain, checking for anything bad like a brain hemorrhage, bruises, skull breaks and neck injuries. As far as he cared, his brain was fine, his body was just horribly sword.

Day two had been on him simply sitting in bed, feeling the anger growing within him to dangerous levels. Beside him lay his grandfather who had also been injured but not by that bastard gray-haired man's group. Another group had come in, Losal had told him. The gray-haired man's group had forgotten all about fighting his family and had gone and fought the new opponents, the gray-haired man had felled most of the men in the other group he had been told but damage had been done. One of his men, the man who had chucked the rock at his head, had been cut pretty badly and his wife had been stolen. He had shut everything else out after being told that his wife had been taken by the other group, could he not win? First the gray-haired man now a new man, oi! His grandfather had been badly kicked between the legs, so badly that he had needed a surgery to have his units returned to their fleshed protectors, and his leg had been impaled by the man who had ran in soon after he had been felled. ShaamVile also had a large bruise on the back of his head, he had been tested as well for brain damage. At the moment, ShaamVile was lying on his bed of pain with a bag of ice so deeply pressed between his legs it looked a part of him.

It was no surprise to him that his father had spent more time worrying about his own father than his own son, his father had rushed his grandfather to the hospital and had started signing papers like a madman, he had been told. His older brother, mother and Cheshire, which he now fully called Stepper right in front of his father, had done the paperwork on him, had there been a merry 'is he okay, will he be able to think properly' from his father? Hell no! His father had been so damned worried about his own father that he couldn't dare worry about his youngest son, actually he hadn't even cared for his "favorite" son either who, when the nurses had seen his chest, had rushed him into a room for medical treatment. Kuruk was sitting in the bed beside their grandfather, his chest lightly bandaged. His wife and kids were at his side which included Vile, who looked about ready to explode himself. His and Kuruk's father had finally calmed his frantic mind after his father had come out from surgery and had set his sights on only his oldest son, not giving a care in the world about his youngest son who was experiencing not only deep burns, which a Zen Ren doctor had said were classified as a B7, pretty bad but not so that it was life-threatening, and also some very bad muscle pains. The fight with that gray-haired man had really fucked him up and he had plenty more to give, when it came to Angel he'd fight to the death.

"How you doing over there pubba?" DuruVile asked his father.

"Could use another bag," ShaamVile answered. "a big one."

"Bag of ice or a new sack?" KurukVile asked, he then started laughing.

"That's not funny, Young Man." DuruVile growled.

"At the moment, I might take a new sack." ShaamVile said. "Lighten up, Duru. Not everything has to be serious."

"Having your balls kicked out of their sack shouldn't be taken serious?" DuruVile stood up and called a nurse over. "I need a large bag of ice for my father."

"Lad, I've gone through worse." ShaamVile said. "Actually, this makes my third ball surgery."

"Keeping the units rolling." TazirVile said.

"You stay out of this." a nurse brought DuruVile a large bag of ice, he took it then brought it over to his father.

"Can't say I haven't had scrotal damage done to myself either," TazirVile said. "a man can't live as long as we have and not had a few fixings of the sacred sack."

"What did I..."

"True that, Lad." ShaamVile said, he then looked at his son. "Only going to say it again, lighten up or leave."

It wasn't long before his father was replaced by someone else who had a lot to say, a lot of negative things which he didn't need to hear. His nephew started up, saying that instead of fighting the man he should have used his powers and crippled him before sealing him into a forever void of blackness. TazirVile ran his fingers over his forehead which was cracked and pealing, he stopped rubbing his forehead after a few seconds, that blazing sun in the desert had really done a whirl on him. Master Vile went on and on about how if it had been him down fighting the man instead of him, things would have gone a lot better not to mention Angel would be in his hands. He made no mention of the kids and that was what made TazirVile start wondering, again, about them. Had that gray-haired man done something to the kids, had he become an animal and killed them thinking that now that Angel didn't have kids to worry about she could easily have his own? Could the kids of been dumped off someplace, where the kids alright?

"If it wasn't for you, Angel wouldn't be in the hands of a savage." Master Vile was now saying. "Just made matters w-..."

"Can it, Nephew." TazirVile said. "No one saw the kids? Bile or Lhaklar?"

"Neither were with the group." DuruVile answered his son. "Just ten fully grown men and Angel."

"They had a lot of kills on their animals so they obviously had been out hunting." Keibo spoke up.

"I doubt if the kids have been harmed." Master Vile said. "Angel, she was with that man when she had Bile. They're probably..."

"Probably is horse shit, you still are acting as if you could care less." TazirVile said.

"The man that was injured, he was the one I had taken over to bring Angel out in the open with Bile last year." KurukVile said. "She was fine then, so was Bile. I don't think that man would harm the kids."

"What do we know on Angel, before we go any farther." Cheshire spoke up. "Besides the fact that she's Vile's Family Mate, Tazir's Universal Mate, the mother of Bile and Lhaklar and..."

"She attended Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic for a hundred years." Master Vile spoke up.

"From when to when, do you know how old she is?" Cheshire asked.

"From using telepathy, I reached a memory of her saying she was two hundred and sixteen." TazirVile said.

Master Vile grew silent and left the room that his father, great-grandfather and uncle were in. He went to his palace, to where he had his records held in a thick vault that was behind a framed photograph of him with his first wife who had bore him Rita and Rito and who had died after giving birth to Rito. He swung the photograph to the side and started turning the dial, there was a click then he pulled the thick, heavy steel door open. Inside was the usual, records of his birth, his children's birth, his education, their education, records of any illnesses that he and they had had, birth certificates, the death certificate of his first wife which he had just put in the way back. When he got to the folder that had Angel's name on it he pulled it out. He swung the door to his hidden vault shut, turned it then swung the photograph back in its place. He then teleported back to the hospital, right back to where he had been. He opened the folder and started going through the papers in it. He had little information on his third child, second daughter, but what he had was enough and what his uncle had just said didn't make sense. He took out his youngest daughter's school form and contract and looked at it, he then looked up.

"You say you found a memory where she said she was two hundred and sixteen." Master Vile said.

"Yes, was when I had her in my ship. Before Bile was even conceived." TazirVile responded. "Why?"

"That's impossible." Master Vile threw his hand back, by using a spell he sent an image of the form he had in front of him to the wall.

Name: Angel Irene Age: 11 YOB: 1781 Gender: F

Species: Human/Monster Hybrid Talents: None Horns/Tail/Extra Appendages: None

Physical Description: Red hair, emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils. Five foot two inches tall. Student has no horns or tail or any extra appendages.

Parentage:

Mother: Helen of Earth (raised by her daughter Bathilda of Greece) Father: Master Vile

Grandmother (mother's side): ? Grandfather (mother's side): ?

Grandmother (father's side): (Mistress) Irka Grandfather (father's side): KurukVile

Great-grandmother (mother's side): ? Great-grandmother (mother's side): ?

Great-great-grandmother (father's side): DuruVile Surfeit Great-great-grandmother (father's side): ?

Year Enrolled: 1780

"Can't of been born in seventeen eighty-one." Master Vile said.

"What the hell!" ShaamVile exclaimed. "That year hadn't even arrived yet and they let her..."

"Either she lied or she had no clue as to when she was born." Rita's hand was up to her face in shock, never had she heard of someone falsely writing a form to get into a school. "Daddy..."

"I'm aware that on Earth, humanity at that time barely kept records." TazirVile spoke up, even he was in shock. "If a human knew its birth date, they were very lucky. If not, they were one of thousands. Same with writing and reading, not many knew."

"Like how it was in the universe fifty billion years ago." ShaamVile said. "Makes sense, so she just put a date down without thinking about it."

"Tazir, do you know anything about her upbringing?" Ashaklar asked.

In one of his outings with his wife he had asked her about her upbringing, she hadn't told him much on it except that she had gone from cave to cave as a child because of the local meanies in the nearby villages were casting her and her caregiver, who was her fraternal twin sister, out. She had mentioned once or twice, though, that it had taken a long time for her to reach the age before she could head to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. TazirVile dug in deep into his own brain, searched his own files, looking for what she had said to him. After a few minutes of searching, of remembering, he snapped his fingers then yelled out in pain. Even snapping his fingers hurt him, the old anger rose within him but he pushed it to the side. Detective work was in process, anger would come later, when he faced up against that gray-haired man again and when he also faced up against the man who had stolen his wife from the gray-haired man who had stolen her from him.

"Tazzy?" Ashaklar said, she sat on his bed of pain beside him.

"She told me once that it took her twenty-two years before she reached the age of eleven." TazirVile said. "That's one thousand..."

"one hundred in our terms." Master Vile finished for him. "Her half-diploma was given in eighteen eighty. I actually went back to the Academy after Bile was born and saw an old form of hers that said her date of birth was listed as seventeen ninety-one. Never thought anything of it until now."

"The old form read that?" ShaamVile asked. "The new form read seventeen eighty-one?"

"Yes, the new form read seventeen eighty-one." Master Vile nodded his head.

"That's make her two hundred forty." DuruVile said. "Count back twenty-two years from seventeen eighty-one and you get seventeen fifty-nine."

"Two hundred forty-one," ShaamVile said. "form says... was the date of her enrollment given by her or..."

"Stamped in, Pronghorn has never stopped doing that and thank the Gods for it!" Master Vile replied.

"Seventeen eighty minus twenty-two is seventeen fifty-eight," ShaamVile said. "add in the date now and subtract seventeen fifty-eight and you get two hundred forty-one."

"Still pretty young, but fully grown." DuruVile said. "I'd get that form re-done, Vile. With the appropriate information on it. Including lineage."

"You've gotten better with math I see, Lad." ShaamVile said. "Proud of you, had a kicker of a time with it when you was a youngster."

"Sometimes I still do." DuruVile said, but he was near to bursting with pride over hearing his father saying he was proud of him.

"Angel doesn't know her lineage?" QeetaVile asked.

"She knows up to LynkVile Surfeit," TazirVile was very sure of this as she had told him herself. "not so much on the partners going down and nothing further going up."

"Need to tell her on that," ShaamVile lied back. "when we have her back home in your bed..."

"Mine." Master Vile interrupted his great-grandfather.

"Not on your life!" TazirVile snapped. "After you're trying to take her away from her babies, from me and trying to hurt her kids, I don't think so."

"You have no say." Master Vile said.

"I have all the say in the universe, Nephew!" TazirVile yelled. "I'm her Universal Mate, her dominant. What I say goes over you, regardless of your being her father."

"Keep it up, I can make your stay in that bed longer." Master Vile threatened. "When I have her in my palace, I'll teach her our line."

"Do I need to take you to the Courts to get you off of my back, Angel and her babies are coming home with me and she is staying with me!" TazirVile yelled.

"You can't have or keep her, she's mine. You can keep the brat she had." Master Vile said.

"We going to hear another of these conversations between you two?" ShaamVile asked. "Cool it for cripes sake!"

"My ink will barely be dry on the court appointment sheet in a few days then." TazirVile said. "It's obvious who cares more for her."

"You'll be seeing the inside of your skull if you do any court appointment sheets." Master Vile snarled.

"Enough!" ShaamVile and DuruVile yelled out together, Master Vile and TazirVile fighting was making them have a headache.

They had stopped to make camp three times in the two days after they had stolen Angel from Atlas, their leader had been hurled off but he had ran up looking in fine shape, he even produced a laugh afterwards like it was no big deal. The woman, they all knew, belonged to their leader and not the second-in-command, nobody dared to challenge their leader on his prize. Angel was led into a tent and chained up, she burned the chain loose several times and tried to run away only to be caught and shoved back into the tent, on the second day she had a collar fastened around her neck from which four chains ran from, all were connected to Adjo's belt and saddle. Surprisingly, Adjo didn't so much as touch her, he looked but he didn't touch. He ate and drank in front of her but refused to hand her anything, Angel thought it was because he knew that she wouldn't take anything he gave her but she had a feeling he was trying to weaken her some so she wouldn't fight as much. It was just pure traveling for two full days and nights, camp was made three times where a quick meal was given out and a few hour sleep was done before they shoved off again. By the morning of the third day, Angel was exhausted and was starting to show some weakness. By mid-morning she dropped from the horse she was riding and lost consciousness.

She dreamed of Bile and Lhaklar, she dreamed of Atlas picking them up from their cribs and holding them, both looked thin and when dream-Atlas tried to get them to nurse from a bottle they refused. Angel saw herself in this dream, she was a mere shadow, not able to help her babies, not able to feed them or hold them or even speak to them. Atlas looked very sad in her dream and, for some reason, TazirVile popped up behind him. TazirVile looked so angry at first then when he saw the state of the babies he turned away and left in a hurting fashion. The shadow-Angel followed him back to Moas where she found him crying in his study, saying that he had failed her and had failed her babies. When Angel woke up she felt that she had a job to do. Get away from Adjo and get back to her babies where she was greatly needed. Before she leaped from the thing she was lying on a voice stopped her cold.

"It is... about time... you aw-awoke."

She turned so fast that her fiery red hair swung from hanging from her left shoulder to her right. She saw that she was in a dimly lit chamber, there was a firm mattress underneath of her and a bench sat over on the far side of the room, it was a small room and from the feel of it, it was totally stone-built. On the bench, seated near the door, was a man that had a round-set face with big and flappy-looking jowls. His cheek bones were set high in his face and he had a very hooked nose. When Angel squinted her eyes to get a better view of the man she saw that he was chubby and had light brown hair. His eyes, when he glanced at her, were a bright blue. He had on a dull red, wool-like jacket and a black robe, on his feet were brown sandals who were strung up high.

"You best head your hind parts out of here and tell that Adjo dude he'd better not start counting his chickens, I'm not staying here." Angel said fiercely.

"I am... afraid that I... cannot do that." the man said, he seemed to be having some problems speaking English. "You are... his woman... now."

"Do you speak in another language?" Angel asked. "Besides Arabic, I cannot speak that."

"I do know... and tah-talk in G-German." the man said.

"Alright then," Angel said in German. "you can just go tell that idiot who brought me here that there will be a cold day in hell when I let him claim me. I have two babies that depend on me."

"You will only mother babies by Adjo now." the man said.

"The hell I will!" Angel exploded.

Despite the chubbiness of the man, he moved remarkibly fast and had her by the neck in the blink of an eye. He slapped a collar around her neck from which a chain from ran then he yanked her from the room. Angel fought the man as he pulled her down a hallway that was white limestone and had no windows on it, torches were lit and that was it that was on the walls. Angel stomped her feet down and made the limestone flooring form around her feet, that made the man turn around quickly when she held fast behind him. In another showing of his remarkable speed, he walked forward then slammed his fist into her back, she had to release her hold on the floor, her back was throbbing in pain in the spot where the man had struck her. The man dragged her down the hallway then threw open a pair of heavy wooden doors, he dragged her inside then closed the doors behind him.

The room she was forcibly dragged into was a large one, it had a blue marble floor that had a red carpet running up to a big, brown wood chair. The walls were white limestone as was the ceiling, there were many pillows on one side of the room along with Grecian couches, either with black bases and yellow cushions or having dark purple bases with light purple cushions. On the other side of the room were three pools, the one in the center had a man-made waterfall dropping water into it. To her surprise, the room wasn't empty of people, she did a quick head-count and saw that there were thirty women in the room, all scantily glad and all with veils hiding their lower faces. The man that was dragging her walked up to where the red carpet ended then he dropped to his knees. He bowed so low that his forehead touched the floor. Angel thought this was weird but then she saw him, how she had missed the man was beyond her but, sitting in the chair was the man who had brought her to the building she was in and the man who had tried to grab her and who had been hurled away by her great-grandfather. Adjo nodded his head, raised two of his fingers then yelled out something she couldn't understand. The next thing she knew, a man walked into the room who could very well of been mistaken for Atlas.

"I am told you was rescued from my horrid brother." the man said.

"And with that, I'm pretty sure that you are At-..."

"No no no!" the man held his hands up. "No more of his name, you're safe here. You need not say his name anymore, remember him or worry of his attacks on you."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Angel demanded. "Attacks? Atlas has never attacked me!"

"Surely all of them scars are from him." the man looked nervous, Adjo barked something out in Arabic which made him shudder. "You are strictly forbidden from using his name. Adjo's rules, his women are his and no others. They are to birth no other man's offspring but his own and they are allowed to keep no other offspring but his own."

"You tell him that his rules are peanuts to me." Angel said. "And no, the marks on my body are not made by Atlas."

Adjo stood up, he stood a good five foot six inches in height and was a bit chubby, his black beard and bright brown eyes gave him a menacing look and when he walked forward, the chubby man who had dragged her to the room that she was now in and Atlas' brother stepped back. Adjo gave her a hard open palm to the side of her face, it was hard enough for her to fall to the floor. Her cheek was already starting to turn red, it throbbed but she didn't notice. She had survived her father's treatment, she had survived her father and grandfather both joining in to beat her and then she had survived DuruVile's harsh treatment almost a year ago along with Atlas' own brandishings of making her into a respectable, approving haremess which she was still fighting him on. Angel bolted up and swung her fist, it became encased in ice as she swung. She imagined Adjo flying across the room, crashing against the wall with a look of pure shock on his face, she imagined being dragged out of the building she was in and thrown out into the sand. Her imagining didn't happen, Adjo veered to the left then swung his fist at hers. The ice that was encased around her fist shattered, she tried again only to have the same result. After the third swing she found herself on her side, her jaw throbbing and screaming in pain. Adjo had punched her hard enough to nearly break her jaw.

"You are to obey Adjo at all costs." Atlas' brother said. "He is a good man, much better than my horrid brother, he will treat you well."

"Think I'd prefer my old man." Angel said, her jaw wasn't broken but she spit out two teeth nonetheless. Adjo said something then stood straight, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is aware of the baby that you had last year, you are to forget it." Atlas' brother said.

"Fuck you." Angel glared up at Adjo. "I'll neither forget my son's or..."

Angel guessed that the women in the room where use to this, none of them lifted their heads when she started screaming out when Adjo started beating her. He punched her a few times then kicked her in the thigh, her nose had either been broken or was nearly so, blood poured down from it. Angel shook her head, snot and blood and tears were flung from her then she stood up. When she glared at Adjo he started on her again. Her nose, she was now very sure of it, was broken. She had both felt and heard the crunch as her nasal bone snapped in two. Adjo was pretty good with his hands, the next morning when she woke up she'd find herself with a face so blackened and bruised that she wouldn't recognize it. After this beating, Adjo backed off. He made a sound in the back of his throat then Atlas' brother reached down and grabbed her. He pretty much dragged her to the side of the room and went through a door with her.

"He's rough with you for a reason," he said, he had her sit down in a gold chair. "you're that woman the monsters are after?"

"The big eared ones, yes." Angel replied.

The room she was in was part medical and part dressing. The chair she was in was full gold and was very uncomfortable! It had no cushion on it and to her, it felt like she was sitting on a pike. Atlas' brother was off on the medical part of the room, he had a cloth in his hand and was taking out a tube and bottle, when he returned he removed the bottles cap. He squeezed a little of what was in the bottle onto the cloth then dabbed it on Angel's face. Angel made a very pained snorting sound then shoved him away rudely. He came back and finished what he was doing them he forcibly removed her clothing, making her sit naked in front of him. Angel trusted Atlas, she felt no trust towards his brother at all! The man, when he saw her body, shook his head then went towards the dressing part of the room. He took out what looked to be a black thong and two nipple cones that had red and silver tassels on the end. He handed these to Angel then turned and got a pair of dark brown sandals. When he turned back around, Angel was still naked in the chair.

"I apologize, but Adjo wants you to be cleaned of any other man's smells and dressed in what he wants you to wear." the man said.

"How would me being without my skin, I'm not putting anything on that he wants me to wear." Angel said.

"Don't do that, don't make me call him in here." the man seemed to be pleading. "You've had it rough, don't make it worse."

"I've had it rougher so I can take anything he can dish out." Angel snapped.

For the next five days Angel's days went like this. She woke up in the place where Adjo had beaten her into an unconscious state, she'd stretch out some then she'd stand and look around. Adjo would walk in around breakfast time and sit down on his big, wooden chair and would watch as his harem woke up. Adjo had more women that Atlas did, thirty total and from looks of it, he had half of the women in his harem just to taste his food and drink before he ducked in. The rest, the ones that were more scantily clad, looked to be the ones who were tended to in other means. Angel was forced into wearing an outfit that was much worse than the ones that Atlas had her wear. Just a thin thong and nipple cones, either dark red, dark blue or purple, was what she was to wear, nothing else was allowed on her body. The fifteen women who seemed to be just his tasters tasted his breakfast and drinks then he'd tuck in, he was a pig when he ate! He made slurping noises and ate so loudly that Angel could hear him way across the room, it was disgusting! After his large breakfast he's ring a bell and the meal for his harem, a meal just as large as his, would be delivered. His harem ate in front of him then went off to do whatever they wanted to whether it was simply lying down and resuming their sleep, playing a game, sewing, drawing or taking a swim. Angel ate, but afterwards she'd move to the far side of the room. There were no pillars to hide behind, she found Adjo's gaze on her at all times. When he wasn't looking during his meals, Angel milked herself to relieve the heaviness in her breasts and to keep herself lactating. The fifteen harem female tasters would taste Adjo's lunch before he dived in then Adjo started in on his harem for playtime. It was disgusting! Adjo had fifteen of his most beautiful women enter the pools and would join, he'd mate with each woman then he'd send them away. After he was done with the women who weren't his meal testers, he'd bark out for the rest. Of his women, a majority had brown or black hair and brown eyes, there were three that were different and they were payed very special attention to. It was during that moment after lunch where Adjo was having his fun where Angel found herself in a pickle. He really had his eye on her and yelled out at her quite a lot to join in. When she refused, he beat her. After his taste testing fifteen harem females tasted his supper and his harem had finished their supper, he walked up to Angel and demanded again that she lay straight. When she continued to refuse and started fighting against him, he'd beat her more. In the night, after she lost consciousness, he'd rape her then he'd head off to his bedroom chamber for the rest of the night.

"You are right strong for a woman." Atlas' brother said a week after her capture. "Adjo respects that and likes it quite a lot. Means you will make fine babies for him."

"Only in his dreaming mind." Angel said, she couldn't open her mouth far, it was just as purple as the rest of her face, not to mention very badly swollen.

"Why do you keep saying my brother's name?" the man asked. "He was no good to you, Adjo says that he found you being paraded around in a very bad fashion."

"Teasing," Angel said. "wasn't pawading in a bwad way."

"I doubt that." the man said.

Adjo had given Atlas' brother the go ahead to clean her up and that was exactly what he was doing. Angel's face was all shades of purple and black, one eyes was swollen shut with the other nearly so. She had lost four of her front teeth, her tongue had a slit in it and her neck was black and blue. Her breasts, which she was still tending to in relieving of the milk that was in them, had bite marks on them from where Adjo bit them after she had lost consciousness. Her sides and stomach were red and her crotch hurt her so much that she could barely walk! The man who was Atlas' brother had her stripped naked then medicated her wounds, he cut her several times to relieve the swelling then had her bathed in a herb which made her body feel like it was about to pop. Angel brought her hands up as far as they could go then started moving them back and forth then from side to side, the water rolled over her body and glowed, this made Atlas' brother back off in shock. By using her elemental Water Healing ability, Angel healed every wound on her body.

"What was that!" Atlas' brother exclaimed.

"Obviously you haven't been told, I'm of the magic people." Angel said as she stood up. "I can do magic, change form and..."

That was all it took for Atlas' brother, who she found out was named Cassius, to go to pieces! He grabbed Angel from the tub and threw her from the room. Adjo, when he saw Angel being treated in the way that she was, jumped from his chair and went to her. He stood over her and started jabbing his finger and spoke in Arabic. Cassius spoke back, the only thing she knew of their conversation was that it had to deal with her magic skills. Adjo glanced back at her then said something else which sent Cassius reeling back in fear. With Cassius backing off, Adjo turned around. He looked down at Angel for a second then bent down and picked her up. She shoved her hands against him and shouted for him to put her down, he walked her back into the room that she had been shoved from them placed her down gently. Angel stood up and glared at him. Adjo looked at her for a second, made a sighing sound then went to the dressing part of the room. He threw her a gold bra piece that had gold tassels hanging from it and a ring detail and a gold bottomless loincloth that's front flap was so short it barely covered anything and that had no back flap at all. He walked forward and handed her a gold and red beaded headpiece and two wrist cuffs that had red and gold beads on it. Angel looked at the headpiece and wrist cuffs then she looked at Adjo, he had a warmness in his eyes that she didn't much like. Angel took the items slowly but she didn't put them on, only when Adjo had turned did she put them on. Adjo, after she was dressed, grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room back into the main room where the women were. He then yelled at a short, blonde haired woman with brown eyes. The woman ran forward quickly.

"He has given me permission to speak with you." the woman said, she walked Angel over to the pool that had the man-made waterfall included in its make then sat down. "Name's Junia, was the latest addition before you was added."

"Chaaaarmeduh!" Angel rolled her eyes, she was thinking here we go again. The former lower ranking girl's going to try to talk some sense into me. "You speak English I see."

"From England." Junia said. "Anyways, why are you so on You-Know-Who still when you're now with Adjo? He's so much better."

"Not." Angel responded.

"Look, how much do you know about Atlas?" Junia had whispered Atlas' name instead of saying it out loud.

"He's got two full brother's, a full sister, four half-brother's and three half-sister's." Angel said. "His people regard him respectfully and very well, he has a harem of... four and a wife. Has two son's and three daughter's and is half Greek."

"That all you know of him?" Junia eyed Angel as if she was trying to look into her skin.

"That and he's also a step-father to my own kids."

"Very funny, look I'm going to tell you some things that will blow your mind apart on the man." Junia said.

Junia started going on and on about how Atlas wasn't what Angel thought he was. She said he had a secret part to his realm where he kept a poorly fed harem of women and men that he tortured day in and day out and she told how the three women that Angel had seen with Atlas, Aphra, Alexis and Selma, were his higher haremesses who he treated wonderfully. Angel let Junia speak, she knew that she was just talking through her teeth, her eyes told the full story. What she was telling her had been told to her by the former lower ranking female and so on and so forth. Junia told hold Atlas killed babies born to his lower harem, whether his or not, and how he ordered all secondborn son's and daughter's to be handed over to him for his army with the daughter's being added to his secondary harem. Junia said that Cassius had been meant to have the tribe but that Atlas had done something to their father the night he had died, had given him a dark colored drink she said, and had forced his father to say he was the heir and not Cassius.

"Are you quite finished?" Angel gave a tired sigh. "Because all of what you've said to me can be lumped under the bullshit aisle."

"What I have told you is true." Junia insisted.

"Have you met Atlas?" Angel asked.

"No and I don't intend to." Junia sounded offended.

"Then who are you to judge?" Angel stood up and walked away.

There was just four of Adjo's harem that spoke English and he sent each and every one of them over to her to try to speak some sense into her about Atlas. Angel would have none of it and received a pretty good beating from the women. Junia, after she had attacked Angel and ripped some of her hair out, backed away in shock when Angel transformed into a fiery red Lioness. Adjo took over them, he grabbed her tail and then her ear, with a cawing sound, he heaved her up then slammed her down to the floor. He kicked and beat her with his hands for a while then he went and got a pole and beat her with that until her form dropped and she became herself again. That wasn't the end of her beating, as he raped her he punched her in the face. When he was done Angel lie in a puddle of her own blood, she was exhausted and drained. Adjo took one look at her, shrugged his shoulders then went to his chair and sat down.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel was really missing his babies after two weeks had passed and that was what compelled her to start trying to escape from the brute that now said she belonged to him. Angel waited by the doors, fully awake and having been for hours. She had planned in the night to wait for Adjo to walk through the doors then bolt past him and down the hall, find a window and jump through it. She'd change form into a bird afterwards and fly off. If she came upon a town she'd dive down, change to her true form then ask where she was and how far she was from el-Bawiti. It was a good plan, she hadn't been able to try escaping in the first week because Adjo had beat her so savagely, had made her body swell up so much and become so many dark colors she looked hideous. With the second week, she was better off and able to run. Adjo had brainwashed the women in his harem, he had filled their minds with so much deceit about Atlas that, even though none knew of the man, they hated him and regarded him with harsh words. Cassius, Atlas' brother, was no help in the teachings either. He really turned on the horrid words of hate when it came to his brother. Cassius had told her once when he had her in the dressing and medicating room that Atlas had poisoned both his mother and father and then had thrown his father's harem women, including Cassius' own mother, off a cliff. Cassius claimed that Aphra, Alexis and Selma were not only his brother's higher harem women, but were also hand-choosen daughter's from his and Atlas's father's former harem. Cassius also said that daughter's from the former harem had been placed under Atlas' palace and were mistreated badly. The chubby man, as shocking as it had been to discover, was actually a slave.

"I suppose the other brother is also still around." Angel had said.

"W-... how did you know that there was another brother of mine in the building?" Cassius had acted very surprised, so much so that he stood back some.

"Atlas told me." Angel had said.

"Oh, shocking that he would speak of us." Cassius had said, he then had looked down. "Lodovico and I are considered very valuable to Adjo due to our blood relation to our brother."

That was a lie, she had met Lodovico twice and at once, she hated the man. He was the same height and build as Atlas but he had steely gray eyes and a crew cut beard, his beard and hair had been a light brown color but the eyes had said it all for her. Lodovico was the chief discipliner while Cassius was chief teacher to the royal harem when Adjo wasn't around. Lodovico had a long nose that turned up, huge nostrils which nasty hair hung down from and a thick-set of lips. He had a bullwhip around his middle which, Cassius said, he used only to make a woman in the harem become fearful and change their ways. Angel formed an idea in her brain of how Lodovico and Cassius had come into their high positions in Adjo's tribe. Adjo hated Atlas, so did Lodovico and Cassius, that was what had made them fast friends. Their combined hatred of an innocent man. Angel's Arabic was very limited, a few nights before when Adjo had yelled out to her the word ahlan she had just sat there in the corner of the room, looking very confused. When he had yelled again something she did understand, but only because Atlas had used it once. He had yelled talaa hona which was come here, she had yelled back la in return which had made him simply stare angrily at her.

The room where the harem slept had no windows in it, not a single one and she guessed it was to keep the harem in place, especially the new women. She also guessed that it kept outside tribe males from peaking in on the activities that went on in the room and from looking at the women. Angel's muscles quivered when she saw the doors open, they opened in slow motion and when Adjo walked in he had not a chance to close them behind him. She bolted past like a bat out of hell and raced down the hall, Adjo turned around at once and gave chase but he was already very far behind. Angel glanced around quickly, the white limestone hallway seemed to go on forever and there were no windows for her to jump through. That part of her plan seemed to be out, if she couldn't leap out a window then dammit all she'd very well blast a hole in the wall to get out. Adjo, despite his slight chubbiness, gained up on her when she turned a corner. Angel had to turn back, the hallway ended in a dead-end. Adjo very nearly grabbed her as she went past him but she veered hard right, his fingertips brushed against her arm. This section of the hallway had a window in the side, she saw this clearly and she bolted for it, to add some momentum to her she swept her arms back. A gust of air surged her forward faster and just in time because Adjo had gained a few feet. When Angel reached the window she turned and jumped through it. There was a crashing sound as she went through the glass then she was falling. She saw that the building she had been in was a large one, at least three stories high and a very polished white limestone. The buildings in front of it were yellow mud-brick, some were two stories while other's were just one. There were also some straw and mud-built shacks, an alley were merchants were setting up stalls or rolling out blankets to put their items of sale on, all around this rose tall Date Palm trees and Pomegranate trees, she also saw several groves of Tamarisk trees set all about the stronghold that Adjo had built up. Angel was taking all of this in such a focused state that she nearly forgot to break her fall. At the last-minute she swung her arms down. An air swipe prevented her from slamming into the ground. When her feet touched the ground she tore off, heading out into the streets that were still empty.

She passed by many bobbing Egyptian blue lotus gardens, the flowers looked so nice after her ordeal she near stopped to sniff them. When she ran past them she found herself going down a lane that, on both sides, grew Cyperus papyrus. Angel found this strange because the plant typically grew in a watery area like beside a river or lake. When she looked over the left side of the line of plants she saw that there was a three-foot stream, when she looked over the line of plants that were on the right side she saw that there was one on that side as well. Angel decided, after she exited from the Cyperus papyrus plants and went down a wide alley, to change into her favorite form. She became surrounded by pink energy and an energized wind blew off from her, she remained in her pink shroud of energy for ten seconds then emerged as a very sleek and well-formed fiery red mare with coal-black hooves, a tail that streamed behind her as if it was a cloak and a mane that was so long it reached to her chest. She charged down the alley, turned right then cast out a cheer. Directly in front of her was a small bench were two pots sat. When she reached the bench she leaped up. The second her hooves touched the sand on the other side she was in trouble.

Lodovico stood at the ready and when he saw her he swung his bullwhip. Angel slid to a stop, turned and ran through a clothesline. At just that time a rope settled around her neck and was pulled tight. She turned on the rope holder and found, to her complete surprise, that it was held by Adjo. He made a sound deep within his throat then yanked the rope hard back, Angel's ears flattened to the back of her head and she charged forward. Adjo leaped out of the way just before she bore down on him, got up and with a leap that seemed too much for the chubby man to be able to do, leaped up onto her back. Angel screamed and started bucking, Adjo's legs clamped around her girth and he settled in for the ride. Angel bucked high, rose high up on her finely formed legs, ran and jumped, tucking her front legs and then swinging her head down as her body rolled and struck the ground then she got up and started doing it all over again. Adjo was flung off of her after a good, lengthy hours worth of bucking and fighting. With Adjo off of her back, she surged forward into the desert.

"Idiots." Angel said aloud.

The area was pocked with quicksand and when she ran into it she near snapped her legs, all four of them, in two. Angel shook violently, trying to get free then she changed form into a snake. She slithered loose then changed into her true form. At just that moment Adjo, Lodovico and Cassius ran up. Angel took one look then turned and fled. Adjo, who not only was furious but knew the area very well, ran around the quicksand and caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her around the middle, yanked her up clean off of her feet then carried her back to his stronghold. She grabbed his arm and squeezed, when her nails ran into his flesh he heaved her up, made a laughing sound then walked on. Angel was kicking her legs out by the time he had her back in his stronghold and she was screaming just before he walked into the walk that led to the front of his palace. She saw that there were black banners hanging from the front, all of which had the symbol of Sesen, a Lotus Flower, on both sides.

"Put me down this instant!" Angel screamed.

"Keyafa!" Adjo snapped.

"I said put me down!"

Angel started sending of fire rings and air rings from her hands back. All this did was make Adjo even more angry. He hurried down the white limestone hallway and made a turn then started walking up a long flight of stairs. When he was on the third level he went straight for the room his harem was in. The doors were slammed shut the second after he walked in and it was then that he placed Angel down. Angel turned and started using the water in the pools to her advantage. Adjo was running at her, his bright brown eyes were full of fury and from the looks of his hands, he meant to beat her. Angel started sending out water blasts, water funnels, a water ball and then she made a small water wave, all of these sent Adjo crashing against the wall. With Adjo up against the wall, Angel ran in the closest pool. She turned and made a blue shield around herself just as Adjo jumped into the water. She started rolling and flailing her arms about, blue, white and red ice shards flew out at Adjo who jumped back in utter shock. It was then that the doors to the room that they were in were thrown open, Lodovico and Cassius ran in. Thinking fast, Angel dropped the shield around herself then made herself become engulfed in white flames. When Adjo ran forward and grabbed her arm he tore back yelling in pain, his hand had gotten badly burned when he had touched her.

"Yeah, don't touch or you get burned." Angel said, she walked over to the lip of the pool then stepped out of the water. "One touch, that's all it takes for a burn to form."

"Please, calm down Jamila!" Cassius begged. Adjo barked something out which Cassius nodded his head at. "Adjo says if you drop the flames he'll only slap and not punch."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe a thing he says." Angel kept her flames going around her. Adjo barked something else in Arabic which made both Cassius and Lodovico turn.

"If you don't drop the flames, Adjo will have no mercy on you and my brother will be allowed to discipline." Cassius said. "Drop the flames, my brother is very precise with his discipline."

Angel refused and Lodovico ran forward, he lashed out at her with his whip and Angel only laughed. His whip had no effect on her, it burned and that was all. It never touched her flesh. When Lodovico tried to grab her he found himself unable to, everytime he tried to grab her he'd jump back yelling in pain. Cassius ran to the pool and started scooping water up in a bowl, he tossed it on Angel and she turned. She made the next bowlful of water rush back at the man then she made the water he was in surround him, she froze him in place, he could only move his head freely. Adjo ran forward and clubbed her in the back of the head, she felt that and that was what made her flames fall. She dropped face first to the floor, blood started draining from the place where Adjo had struck her. Before long, her head was lying in a blood of blood. Adjo bent down and moved her head to the side so she wouldn't suffocate then he grabbed Lodovico's whip and started lashing it down on her back and rear. When Angel woke up a few hours later, she had a splitting headache and a back that looked as if it had been shredded of its flesh. What was worse, when she woke up she found herself placed right by Adjo's chair, she was chained up with the chain attached to Adjo's waist and after the running, using her powers and being beat, she could barely raise her head without experiencing pain. When Adjo started speaking in Arabic, Angel couldn't take it anymore. She raised her head up as far as it could go then started belting out a spell.

"Beings around, human speakers only, make your words become clear and understanding." she said. "Speak in my language, let me speak in yours."

"... you're a difficult one, but you will shape up." Adjo was saying, it came in clear and in her language. "If I can't tame you, I'll break your spirit."

"Go on and break my spirit, not like I haven't had it tried before." Angel snorted. Adjo straightened up at once when he understood what she had said then looked down at her.

"I can understand you." Adjo said. "Good, now we can get an agreement between ourselves, Jamila."

"It's Angel." Angel hissed.

"Not to me, you aren't. All women in my harem are renamed to my choosing." Adjo said. "You're name is Jamila, which means beauty of which you are in both spirit and physical look. Now lets keep that spirit, I wish not to break it but I will if I have to."

"Call me whatever the hell you want, I'll not answer by it or go by it." Angel snarled, Adjo yanked the chain which was around her neck up and that hurt her quite a lot! "Go on and break it! Only worry I have is my boys being raised without their mother."

"You have no son's, no offspring by Adjo and you won't until you give birth." Adjo yanked the chain again and this time, Angel was snapped to her knees. "Forget them son's of your former owner!"

"Former owner?" Angel strained now to speak, the collar around her neck was on tight and Adjo had the chain held up high. "My son's are not by Atlas you idiot! One is of my father and..." Adjo pulled the chain back and Angel was yanked to her back. "the other is by my great-uncle! I have no children by Atlas."

"Silence!" Adjo kicked her in the shoulder. "Say that name again and there will be trouble. Final warning, you are forbidden to speak of any male but Adjo."

"I'll speak of anyone I want to you conceited jerk!" Angel exclaimed in a strained voice.

Angel refused to forget about her son's and she refused to obey Adjo and she received a good many punishments for it. She sent out as much of her powers as she could to suspend the punishment but, in her current state which was very battered and bruised up, she couldn't keep using her powers for long. When she couldn't use her powers, she started running. One day when she said Atlas' name over and over again Adjo rushed at her. She ran around the room, forcing him to chase after her for a long time. He only caught her when he cut across the room and had cut her off. Adjo branded her left breast with his name, slit her ear and her top lip, Adjo even cut her breasts. When he discovered that she was milking herself to keep her milk flowing, he whipped her hands. Angel tried to escape every day and with each escape came more beatings, more marks on her body which would scar up. She half-healed herself at night by heading into the pool that the man-made waterfall fell into, she was barely able to do her elemental Water Healing ability and when it was done and she had some of her wounds healed up she was exhausted. On the third week of her forced stay with Adjo she did find that there was someone in the harem who didn't want to be with Adjo, it was one of the taste tester women.

"Is he like I was told he was?" Nova asked.

"Huh?" Angel was so sore she could barely open her eyes, the skin around them was pretty swollen.

"Atlas, is he really how I was told he was?" Nova slid over closer. "A mean man, only caring for himself and not his people."

"You've been fed a tissue of lies." Angel answered. "His people love and respect him and he is a very fine leader."

"And the harem, was what I was told of him having a harem of three hundred true?" Nova asked.

"He's got one wife," Angel answered. "and four harem females, including me."

"You still consider yourself a member of his harem?" Nova asked.

"Definitely not accepting being in this fools harem." Angel said.

"Does he have a hundred children, all of which he beats and of his daughter's, I was told he marries them off to low ranking males who are abusive to them." Nova said.

"He only has five, two son's and three daughter's. None have been beat or mistreated." Angel replied. "And he treats my two son's wonderfully. He claims them as his step-children."

Nova was a very young woman, by guess, Angel would say around twenty to twenty-four years of age. She had long brown hair and green eyes, her skin was pale white because she hadn't seen the sun in so long. Since she was one of the lesser women, she wore more appropriate clothing. She had on a pair of red see-through pants, a red poncho and red wrist cuffs, she had nothing on her feet. Nova had come up to Angel one night after she had been beat and after she had half-healed herself in the pool, Angel guessed that the younger woman was curious. Despite her speaking to the younger woman, she didn't trust her. Nova had told her that Adjo had taken her from the Jai tribe, of which she hadn't been very happy with and was wanting to get away from, and she had told Angel that if she had a choice now, she'd rather be with the Jai than with Adjo. Nova had one child, a son, by Adjo who had been taken away soon after he had been born. She had no idea if her son was alive or not.

"So, are you're son's by Atlas?" Nova asked.

"No," Angel answered quickly.

"Who are they by?" Nova continued on, when Angel didn't answer she slid over closer. "Who?"

"My oldest is by my father." Angel answered, she was getting annoyed. "My youngest is by my great-uncle."

"Disgusting!" Nova grimaced. "None by Atlas?"

"I cannot have children by a human." Angel said, her annoyance had made her belt that out without thinking. "I've had eight total, I can only have children with magic people."

"Magic people?" Nova blinked her eyes, she was confused.

"It's hard to explain to one who doesn't understand." Angel said, she then got up and shuffled off.

Adjo noticed Nova following Angel around, he took this as Angel being accepted into the harem and as Angel accepting life in his harem. She had stopped fighting him and after a week, she was fully healed and able to use her powers to their full range. Angel ate well, she regained her strength and continued to milk herself at night. She also practiced her powers at night, Nova seemed to prefer staying close to her over sleeping and was very interested in Angel's powers. On the morning of the month after she had been stolen from Atlas, the ground suddenly lurched sharply up. Angel sat in a corner with a slight smile on her face, she knew it wouldn't be long before her father's family returned to Earth to resume looking for her. Adjo ran into the room and had his harem surround him, all of them did except for two. Nova huddled up close to Angel, she was scared to death! With Adjo busy with his harem, Angel decided to try to escape. She stood up just as a loud thunder-clap boomed overheard and swung her fist forward at the doors. The doors exploded into a million pieces and with that, Angel raced out. She found herself with a companion on this escape attempt, Nova grabbed her wrist and ran behind her. Angel knew exactly where to go and she headed for it, she turned onto the hallway that branched off of the one which had the room that Adjo kept his harem and ran down it quickly. When she reached the window she slid to a stop, Nova ran right into her.

"Why are you following me!" Angel snapped.

"Because I want out of here!" Nova yelled back. "You can help me."

"I am not taking you to Atlas!" Angel hissed. "Knowing you, once you find his location you'll sneak back here and squeal like a pig."

"I will not!" Nova exclaimed.

The ground lurched hard to the left and Nova was knocked up against Angel, Angel shoved Nova back, not believing a word she had told her, then she ran at the window. She jumped right through, the window hadn't been replaced so there was no glass to break around her. Just as she started making an air ball around herself she saw Nova falling beside her, the woman had jumped out of the window right after she had. With a sigh, Angel made the air ball form around both her and Nova, it cushioned their landing. When they were on the ground Angel let the air ball fall then she ran off, she left Nova behind her. The sky above was as black as night, the ground was lurching to the right and to the left, it was also rolling towards her. This made her escape a bit slower and it also started making her feel dizzy. She saw thin red and purple bolts of lightning crackling down from the black sky and she heard loud thunder. Just as she reached the street where the Egyptian blue lotus grew on either side an acid rain started falling, it was also at this time that she saw a shadow behind her. She looked back and saw that Nova was still following her, although at a distance. Rolling her eyes, Angel changed into her horse form and went back. Nova, without a second's worth of pause, jumped on her back then urged her on.

"Thank you!" Nova said, she hugged Angel's horse-neck tightly. "I don't want to stay here, it's a horrible place!"

"I have no idea what you're deal is, but if you're following then I suppose I'll take you to the nearest town." Angel said. "What's the nearest town?"

"Saqqara is seventy miles from here." Nova said. "Go straight through-..."

It seemed that Lodovico was waiting for them because, out of nowhere, he jumped into their path. Angel slammed on the breaks, turned and ran back. She stopped so suddenly after going a few feet that sparks flew out from beneath her hooves. The sky above was starting to lighten up, blue sky was starting to come out from the ugly black clouds and the ground had started to calm down. Adjo stood in front of her, his brown eyes full of deep fury. He looked as if he had ran a mile, his chest was heaving up and down so heavily and Angel detected him wheezing. Nova, when she saw Adjo, hid her face in Angel's mane. Just as Adjo ran forward, intending to grab onto her, Angel reared up. She struck Adjo in the shoulder with one well placed hoof then took off. She had only gone a few feet when she felt a rope going around her neck, when it grew tight she turned around. Her shoulder hit the building she was closest to so hard that her shoulder ripped open. Cassius threw a rope when she reared up, it wrapped around her front hooves and he pulled it tight. Angel crashed hard to the stone path and Nova rolled off, Lodovico gathered her up quickly while his brother slashed Angel with the end of his rope. When Adjo ran up he grabbed the rope from Cassius. He slapped Angel hard in the face then, after her form had fallen, he reached down and grabbed her. The walk back into the palace was quiet, Angel's body was shaking violently from being whipped and she was drenched in sweat. When Adjo entered the room that he kept his harem in, he got Cassius and Lodovico to hold her arms, Lodovico kicked her legs out from under her and she near bit her tongue in half after she dropped hard on her knees on the floor. Adjo grabbed Nova, kissed her roughly then tossed her over to where the harem stood.

"I am getting particularly tired of chasing after you!" Adjo yelled, he slapped Angel hard in the face. "A month, you've been with me a month and you still try to escape, you still try to head back to my rival! If regular beatings won't do the trick, then cutting will."

"Go on, cut me." Angel snarled, Adjo punched her hard in the stomach. "Uhhhh," she shook her head vigorously. "cut me, do whatever you wish. I'll never stop fighting or trying to get away."

"You will after today." Adjo had a knife in his hand. "Hold her head still, the punishment for trying to escape is the loss of..."

He said nothing else, he just walked forward. The knife that he held had a five-inch silver blade and a wooden handle, he held it firmly in his hand. Lodovico grabbed Angel by her scalp while Cassius held her still, Angel thought that Adjo was going to cut off her hair but he didn't. At first, she had no idea what he was doing, all she knew was that from the corner of her eye she saw his arm muscles moving. After a full five seconds she felt the pain. It was so horribly bad that she shrieked. Adjo worked quickly, he moved the knife down the side of her head twice. Angel's blood poured from the side of her head as he removed her left ear, when he had it fully cut off he took it over to a fire and threw it in. Angel felt the hot blood, her hot blood, pouring down the side of her head, down her chest and side, it dripping down her thigh then pooled on the floor. Angel glared at Adjo, she heard nothing from that side anymore, nothing except for a whirring sound. Adjo stepped back, crossed his arms then nodded his head, he was acting as if he was giving his full approval of what he had done to her.

"Such a beautiful girl you are, even without your ear, Jamila." Adjo said. "It's such a shame that also, I have to punish you for taking off with Nova."

Angel thought he was going to cut off her other ear but, instead, he had Cassius and Lodovico wrestle and drag her over to a table. Cassius placed her right hand on the table's surface, he had his work cut out for him. Angel, despite being a woman, was very strong and she was still very full of fight. Lodovico was having a time keeping her under control as well, deep inside his mind he was wondering how his brother had been able to control her. Adjo walked over calmly then started working. Angel had made her hand into a fist, he struggled for a short while then when he had her fingers splayed out on the table he slid the knife across the surface. Angel's scream reverberated throughout the room, it made Lodovico, Cassius and the harem women all jump, Adjo was the only one that didn't react to her scream. The harem, who had been quiet and still throughout the process of Adjo cutting her ear off, were now yelling out for Adjo to stop. Adjo sliced her index finger off at the knuckle, picked it up then threw it into the same fire that he had thrown her sliced off ear into.

"Now, you're still a beauty and I still love you." Adjo said, he tapped his hand gently against the right side of Angel's face. "Let us go on with the rest of the day peacefully, Jamila. I don't wish to cut you anymore so start beha-..."

"DUUUUUUURUUUUUVILE SUUUUUURFEIT!" Angel screamed out.

Adjo jumped back at once, it wasn't because of the name she had screamed out but because of the force she had put in through her scream. Despite having her ear and one of her index fingers sliced off, she still sounded very strong and she still sounded full of fight. Angel had no idea at first why she started calling out to her great-grandfather, who was such a cruel, mean assed bastard who seemed to care for no one but himself, her brain had taken over and she had no way in stopping it from sending the signals to her mouth and voice box to call out to her great-grandfather. Lodovico had released her arm and had stepped back, she was just being held by Cassius now but she didn't try to get up or fight, she just continued to yell out for her great-grandfather.

"Granpappy! DuruVile Surfeit!" she screamed out for four full minutes. "Do you hear me! I need your he-..."

"Shut up!" Angel thought that it had been DuruVile who had yelled at her to shut up but then Adjo slammed his fist into her face. "I have no idea who this man is, but you are forbidden from saying his name and you are forever forbidden from using these powers of yours. One more time, Jamila, you use your powers one more time and there will be consequences. Cassius!"

"Y-yes Adjo?" Cassius stammered in fear, he had thought that Adjo was going to whip Angel's hands. He was terrified!

"Take Jamila into the side chamber to this one, medicate her wounds then take her to my personal quarters." Adjo said, he then walked off towards the chair that was placed at the back of the room, his big, brown wood chair. "It is time that she learns who her new harem male is."

"Right away Adjo." Cassius bowed slightly.

Cassius did as he was told, he dragged Angel into the dressing and medical room and had her sit down in the gold chair that was very uncomfortable. He ran over to the side of the room where the medical supplies was and got out a bottle of antiseptic and a cloth. He worked feverishly in applied the medicine to the side of her head where her ear had once been then he dabbed the medicine on her hand. He wrapped her hand up in a cotton bandage, he didn't do anything to cover where her ear had once been. When she stopped bleeding he jumped up, in an excited fashion, then he grabbed her wrist and led her from the room. Angel, who was very disappointed that no one had tried to help her and that her great-grandfather hadn't come to her assistance, went obediently. She cursed herself as she was led down the hallway. What was she thinking, her great-grandfather could care less for her! He only gave a damn when someone said something, otherwise it was just him on his mind. Him and having male children, heirs to the Surfeit name, male children to keep the line going.

"You couldn't have called out to Shaam, he was badly hurt. Tazir would not have been a good choice, not only was he hurt bad but he'd be down in less than five minutes, you're father would probably look at what was going on and then say you deserved it." her mind was telling her. "Kuruk, you're dear granddaddy, would probably do the same. Rito gives a damn, as does Rita. Lord Zedd is shit and you don't know the rest good enough to trust them. Yes, Duru was the best choice but a poor one at that since he only cares for himself. Look at what happened when Adjo tried to take you, Duru only joined in to fight the man when he hurt his father. You're on your own, you have no idea where Atlas is and he's probably not even looking anyways."

She had been hearing her mind talking to her all the while going down the hallway, being taken into Adjo's personal chamber and then being chained up to his bed post. Cassius looked at her, pushed her hair back from her face then turned and left the room. Once he was out of the room Angel broke down. She curled into a ball on the floor and wept loudly, even if she could use her powers she couldn't use them for long. Her body had been damaged badly which meant that her powers were limited. Her Elemental Teacher at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had told the class one day that in order for one to have full movement of their elemental powers, he or she had to be completely healthy and not exhausted. Angel wasn't healthy anymore, her body was beaten, broken and she was missing her left ear and right index finger now and she was exhausted. She had been trying to teleport out of her location several times and had found herself unable to, there was some sort of block going on that prevented her from doing so. She was fully on her own, no powers or magic or teleportation to help her and she had no weapons with which to use to protect herself with. Angel placed her hand on the left side of her head, it was throbbing horribly! She still couldn't hear from that side of her head and probably never would be able to again. She looked at her right hand, that bastard Adjo had taken her index finger. Angel then looked at her left breast where the name Adjo Maalouf had been branded on her.

"He says it's time for me to learn who my harem male is," Angel sat up, she wiped the tears away from her face. "well, Mr. Adjo Maalouf. I hope you're prepared for a night of fight on your hands. I've got a good set of teeth, a good and strong jaw, and a good set of nails on me." Angel stood up, turned and roared at the door. "If I can survive my father's treatment during sex then I can damn well survive you! So come on, bring your ass in here! When you leave you'll be needing a doctor!"


	19. Chapter 19

The stay at Bolshaviks hospital on their birth planet had been longer than they had all expected it to be. TazirVile had just been given the blue certificate saying he was fully healthy and was fine to leave the building, his brother and grandfather having gotten theirs earlier that week but both having stayed for his benefit, when Cyla had been rushed in. DuruVile had nearly gone to pieces with his worry, he had gone back to Earth to check on his wife only to find her clawing into the wall, having a hard time keeping herself up and looking to be in extreme pain. ShaamVile had gone to his only son's side after he had rushed Cyla in, shouting frantically for a doctor to come at once, and they had both waited, one man being fully in control of himself with the other being a full nervous wreck. KurukVile and Irka had joined the two men in the room, their infant son was being held in the room next door by Master Vile. After and hour and a half, what seemed like forever to DuruVile, a doctor had come out asking for him. Cyla's acting had come after a bout of molding pains, of the extreme sort but the baby was fine and in good shape. That had made DuruVile stand in place, saying the word baby time and again before he had collapsed. Cyla, the doctor had said, was three months pregnant and from all accounts, all images and sonograms done, it looked to be a son. DuruVile had woken up an hour later, thinking it had all been a terrible trick of his mind, a mind tricked dream. When he had found out that it hadn't been a dream or a trick of his mind, he had rushed into the room that his wife had been placed in, she had been lying in bed, looking very comfortable but also pained, her face pale on the sheet and slightly shivering. They had stayed a week extra in the hospital then had gone back to Earth, when he had barked at his servants for simply poking around and not assisting in camp clearing, he had heard the call.

Contacting one through using magic and earnesty had been taught to him at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, when one really wanted to get in contact due to experiencing a stressing problem or because they needed serious help, they yelled out the name of their chosen contactee then waited for the contactee to contact them back, some contactees simply popped in without answering while others answered to see what the problem was for them to be contacted, he knew not a soul who had never answered the call of contact. He'd only had his wives do this with him, since he had few friends and none of them really had issues where they needed his help that badly since most had either retired after conquering either a handful of planets or one full galaxy or never had anything to do in the universe except wake up, live their daily lives then head back to bed at night. He nearly waved off the contact, thinking it simply as a trick of the wind, it was so faint he barely heard it anyways. When he had seen his youngest son, at the moment it did seem, staring at his father and Kuruk as they practiced and as his father taught his oldest son how to do clear fire he had yelled out to him to go do something else. Tazir had looked back at him then had moved off, since he had not had anything to eat that morning he went into his ship for a brunch.

"Normally, I'd expect you ask me if I was alright but from looks of it," Cyla said as she started setting the table in her husband's small ship's kitchen. "I need to be asking you that. You look right unsettled."

"It's... nothing." DuruVile said, but as he said it his heavy brow furrowed. "Really, my love, it's nothing. Just... events of present have me so wrapped up."

"Happy new daddy time for you." Cyla said, she kissed her husband's head.

"Yes, that's it. Just have it all piled on my lap at the same time and haven't sifted through it all yet."

His wife went to the stove and started preparing brunch, she brought over a basket of Croissant's that had baked bugs inside, Muffin's that had bug guts baked into the dough, eggs that had pieces of ham, cheese and onions stirred in and overly cooked, badly burned, chicken biscuits. DuruVile had a glass of nut and berry juice with his meal while his wife had a glass of Choco Diet with a dash of P-Red 5, the newest stomach settling medicine on the market. As DuruVile ate his brunch he took in his ship's small kitchen, although it was small it was nicely stocked and his wife said not a thing about its size, although he was sure that if they remained on the planet for much longer she would be because her stomach would have grown out as her pregnancy progressed. There was a small silver aluminum refrigerator next to nickle painted cabinets that had black marble surfaces, a stove which had two venison burners and two normal ones and a microwave and blender, the coffee pot sat off by its lonesome behind him. Sometimes, he thought, space and luxury are best left behind, especially when you have a great-granddaughter who has been missing for a month now not to mention when you have no idea where her two infant son's where.

"Cylie," DuruVile said, he placed his fork down.

"Yes Duru?" Cyla looked up, she looked radiant.

"If Angel hasn't been caught in a month and a half, you're heading back to Gamma-Vile." DuruVile said. "To our house in the Lajon District, I don't want you walking around in such a cramped ship."

"Our son will be fine, I'll be fine." Cyla said.

"No fighting, you're going and that's that." DuruVile said, that closed the subject. He went on eating and was just taking a bite from his bug gut-baked Muffin when he heard another attempted contaction.

"You're a bastard, Duru! I bring your father back and you don't come to assist me or even check in to see what's going on?"

"What?" DuruVile looked up then around.

"Duru?" Cyla asked. "What's wrong?"

Being his wife, Cyla knew when something was up and when her husband got up from the table and left the kitchen without finishing his brunch, which he'd always do like with every meal that she placed in front of him, she knew something was wrong. Her husband was an eater, he worked out a lot and he had a lot of muscle mass on his body but boy did he enjoy anything, and everything, that she cooked and made for him to eat. Take, for example, the salad that she had made a few months ago. She had thought he'd not touch it because he was one of them male types who liked to stay away from such feminine dishes, but he had dived right in without any hesitation. Her tomato, lettuce, an assortment of nuts and berries and strawberry salad had been eaten in nothing flat and her husband had actually asked for another bowl. Cyla was one for keeping her figure and eating healthy, it was the reason why she had made that salad in the first place, for her husband to join in as she ate the salad had been a shock. Cyla pushed herself away from the table and followed in her husband's footsteps, she found him pacing back and forth in front of the opening to his ship. He had his arms held at angles, he was mumbling and looked very unsettled. Cyla thought about calling in his father or their son but when her husband turned and looked at her, she thought better of it. She walked forward, took his large hand in her small one then walked with him following behind her to their bedroom chamber. She pushed him in, closed the door then had him sit on their bed. He had a faraway look in his glowing green eyes and his yellow pupils were tiny, his brow was furrowed and to her, he seemed to be trying to get an understanding to something.

The bedroom chamber from which she and her husband slept and did their nightly's in was the bigger room in the ship. There was a large bed, the head and base boards stretched up to the ceiling and were a dark chocolate-brown, the sheets were black and purple while the blanket was black and white striped. Her husband had his sleeping pillow, which was cased in a soft velvet pillow case and had a DS, her beloved husband's initials, on the front, which was pretty big and had a large indent in the center where his head was placed and shallow areas in the sides where his ears lay at night. Her sleeping pillow, much smaller and more normal in size, was encased in a purple silk pillow case and had a CS, her initials, on the front. The bed was large for a reason, not only did her husband have her going for a very long time at night, but he also tended to like to sprawl out at night. There was a Charcoal chair with silver knobs along the arms and back near a black and gray dresser that had two tall candlesticks on the far ends and a large bowl in the center with a folded towel beside it, beside the dresser was the dark purple vanity that had a heart-shaped mirror attached to it where she applied her make-up each morning.

An hourglass table, painted black, had a black vase that had dark purple and red vine and thorn-like designs on the sides had black and red roses in it. These she had found that morning, her husband had a way of waking her up in the morning. He'd either leave her a vase of gorgeous flowers or a box of chocolates, at suppertime she'd find another gift, a gown or jewelry, waiting for her at her seat at the table. DuruVile Surfeit might be an all serious, all the time man but he did know how to treat a woman. The carpet underneath her bare feet was faux fur, it was dark gray and black, the walls were black and the ceiling above was black, red bubbles hung from the ceiling and that was where the light came from. Up above the Charcoal chair was a section of ceiling that didn't belong, it was black painted steel and the reason for this was clear. This steel section of the ceiling held a diamond-shaped screen that had a blue diamond and onyx frame around it, the Charcoal chair underneath of it had a hidden panel in the arm that had buttons on it along with a remote that controlled the screen. Cyla went over to the cabinet, a black cabinet with gold designs around it. She opened the doors. Inside this cabinet were her and her husband's jackets and robes, he had a thin black robe which was almost see through and she had a light purple robe which was full silk and very comfortable, besides the jackets and robes, her gray furred shawls which had belonged to animals her husband had hunted and taken down and had sent off to be made into a clothing piece, his light and dark brown shawls hung beside them. Cyla took out her wand, a sturdy piece of wood with gold flecks on it, from the lower drawer which also had her husband's wand in it. She slid the drawer closed then she closed the cabinet doors quickly afterwards, when she turned around she saw that her husband was now rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Duru," Cyla said lightly. "what's wrong?"

"Hmmm," DuruVile looked up sharply, he looked as if he had forgotten that she was in the room. "oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're rocking back and forth, mumbling and pacing not to mention leaving the table without finishing your meal." Cyla pointed out. "These things you don't do unless something is going on that is haunting you."

"Nothing's wrong." DuruVile said, he continued to rock back and forth though.

"Duru, remember our talk some thousands of years ago about keeping things in?" Cyla sat beside her husband. "They build up, make problems for later on. They make a big mess."

"Yes, and I know that." DuruVile said. "I'm not bottling anything up."

"Yes you are," Cyla said. "by not telling me what's going on with you, you're bottling up a problem."

"There's nothing going on." DuruVile insisted.

"Dammit all DuruVile Surfeit pick up!"

"What!" DuruVile shouted, he got up and started trembling. "What the fuck!"

"Duru!" Cyla grabbed her husband's hands which were shaking violently.

Only out of concern would she use her magic or perform a spell to get something out of her husband, she showed her wand and her husband walked off. He tromped out of their bedroom chamber, down the hallway and then burst out of his ship. The first thing that he did when he reached the outside world was stop, rear his head back and yell. His father and all of his offspring along with his offspring's families that were outside of the ships turned and looked at him as if he had lost his marbles, that got him running towards his grandson who he knew had a motorbike in his ship. Master Vile, who had been given his full health certificate and had been going back and forth from Earth and Bolshaviks for nearly three weeks, had been knelt over a white Lion, a fine prize which he said he was going to make into a full trophy. When DuruVile got to his grandson he grabbed him up by the front of his robe and shook him, DuruVile's body shook just as violently as he shook his grandson.

"Your motorbike, I need to use it!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"Someone get this fool off of me!" Master Vile yelled, he grabbed his grandfather's arms and that was when he felt the shaking. "Scratch that, someone get this man to a bed and give him a tranquilizer!"

ShaamVile had been the one that had grabbed his son, he practically carried the man into his ship since DuruVile's legs were shaking so badly he couldn't use them to walk. DuruVile was given a heavy dose of tranquilizer then left alone, Cyla came and went a few times and noticed that he was moving his head from side to side and seemed to have a fever but that was it. She placed a cooling pad over his forehead, kissed him on the cheek then left him be. Despite the tranquilizer, DuruVile was still plagued. Not only did he hear the voice calling out to him in his sleep, but he saw who it was that was calling out to him. He saw Angel, but he saw her in a totally different way. Instead of the beautiful woman, the beautiful Surfeit-blooded woman that he saw her as with a lot of spunk and still quite a lot of disrespect held inside of her, he saw her as a very badly treated woman who looked scared to death and who seemed desperate. For some reason, he saw that she had only one ear and her face had patches of color to it. One of her cheeks was multi-red and yellow while the other was multi-brown and red, her mouth looked swollen on one side and her eyes also looked not right. Just before the tranquilizer wore off and he came to, he saw her eyes open wide and he saw her pull back as a large shadow fell over her.

"Granpappy! Duru! Granpappy please if you're hearing or seeing or whatever, if you get my message have a heart and help me!" he heard just before his eyes slid open. "I have no idea where I am, maybe you can pick up my location from the message but please, help me! Adjo has me, he's a horrible man, worse than you! Help!"

"Duru?" Cyla came into view when his vision cleared and he sat up. "Honey, you okay?" she stretched her hand forward and felt his forehead which was beaded with sweat. "Duru?"

"I'll not be around for supper." DuruVile said as he got up from the bed. "Business to take care of. Serious business."

DuruVile left his and his wife's bedroom chamber of his ship, went down the hallway and exited into the night. Cyla, after a few seconds of simply sitting on the side of the bed, rushed out to stop him. She had a thought pop into her head that her husband had lost it, that with everything going on he had something snap in his head which had made him lose his connection to reality. When she ran out the ship she came to a dead stop. Her husband was standing in the center of the camp, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils were staring at her. Just looking at them eyes, them eyes which she loved so much and couldn't get enough of, scared her to death! Her husband became engulfed in green flames then there was an explosion which sent out a gust of wind, the place where her husband had stood previously was empty.

"What I feared just happened! All that's happened to him, the fight with Kankuranger that caused him all of his flesh and most of his muscle which forced him to go into stasis for twenty thousand years so that his skin and muscle could grow back and then undergo physical therapy for fifty-nine thousand four hundred and ninety-two years before he could leave Roklar's for his secluded cottage on Mooshang where he had to continue living in solitude, where he had to stay away from his family for fear that he'd only slow their lives up and injure him who was not yet fully healed and then coming back into the world of the known to find our son becoming a peacekeeper, his secondborn who had let money and disappointment wrap around him so thick and then Angel being so disrespectful, running off while pregnant, having Bile then being captured, getting pregnant by Tazir and having his baby then running off again..." Cyla's beady, blue eyes were growing moist now, when she blinked them tears flowed down her face. "His father was brought back and that screwed him up, his whole relationship with Shaam has been turned upside down now thanks to that redheaded woman that is my great-granddaughter, I got pregnant by him... it all piled on and overflowed then burst and now... and now..." Cyla started crying loudly then spoke out loud. "and now he's gone! He's let it all take him over, he's gone and he's... he's... HE'S GOING TO HURT HIMSELF! I stood here doing nothing, I let fear take me over and..."

"Mother?" KurukVile walked out from his ship. He took one look at his hysterical mother then ran forward. "Mother, what's wrong? Dad!"

"No need, he's not in the ship!" Cyla wailed. "He went... Kuruk, you're father, his lid flipped! He left, he said he'd not be around for supper and then he left, he teleported somewhere without telling me where he was going... Kuruk, I'm terrified!"

"Granddad!" KurukVile shouted. "Tazir! Vile! Triskull!" KurukVile then started leading his mother back into his father's ship, he stopped a few feet from the entrance to his father's ship and, thinking that it might not be the best of ideas to have his mother in the ship of his father who had ran off and who had made her so hysterical, then scooped his mother up and carried her towards his own ship. "We'll find him, Mother. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

In her terrified mind, she had started sending out messages to her great-grandfather to help her. Adjo had walked into his bedroom chamber, had looked at her who had tried to hide but due to the chain's short length she couldn't, then had gone and started undressing himself. Angel was fully aware that in her fright, she was crying and shaking. Adjo looked just as disgusting without clothes as he had when he did have something on. His chest was thickly covered in black hair that ran down to his waist, his penis was about six inches in length and was surrounded by coarse black hair, it was so thick that she couldn't tell if he had testicles or not, and his legs... his legs were so covered with dark hair and were so thick in muscle that they looked deformed! His huge and well muscled arms were nearly hairless, as strange as it was since the rest of him was so heavily covered in hair, and so was his back and buttocks. He reminded her of the description that the Neanderthals had been given in the 1970's, hairy all over except for parts of the face, hands and back. After Adjo had undressed himself from his Camel's hair breeches, white shirt that was stained with sweat and a short jacket bearing rips and sweatstains he walked over to his bed and sat down.

Angel had glanced around only once, despite Adjo's very badly kept physical appearance, his bedroom chamber was decently decorated. His bed, for example, had a head and base board of wicker board, it was very strong and sturdy so Adjo didn't have to worry about dropping to the floor after sliding into bed for the night. The sheets on his bed were white while the blanket was a Wheat-colored tan, he had four normal sized pillows in tan cases and two throw pillows that had white covers with golden tan edges on his bed. A large, circular rug was underneath the bed, Angel had no idea what animal Adjo had felled for such a rug to be made but the rug's fabric was of very fluffy and soft white fur. There was a dark rustic dresser standing against the wall across from the bed where a five handled candelabra stood, the candles were all lit. Also, sitting on the dresser was a black cat statue, the cat was seated but was turned around, it looked as if the cat was either about to clean itself or was just looking behind it at whatever had attracted its attention. A large mirror sat directly in front of the bed up against the wall, two bronze statues with Anubis standing erect were alongside it. There was a Lion rug in front of mirror, the head was attached to it. Surprisingly, there was a pool in the room, it had green water in it and the water came out from a slim, rectangular opening set in the wall. A chandelier hung over the pool, it looked very antique and was a bronze color. Small, pinpoints of yellow light came through clover, circular, heart and triangular-shaped holes, all about the chandelier were ruby, zircon, sapphire and jade stones. The floors were very polished dark wood while the walls and ceiling were white limestone. After Adjo sat down on his bed he reached over and ran his hand up her arm to her shoulders then across her breasts before he grabbed the chain that was around her neck. With a tug, he had her nearly on the bed, with another tug she was on his bed and barely a millisecond later he was on top of her.

He tore her clothing, a brown bra piece and a brown bottomless loincloth, off of her and started in. Angel pushed against him as he latched his lips onto hers, his hand went down between her legs and started feeling her, when she tried to bite him he scratched her with his fingernail down there. Having gone through her father when he advanced and forced himself on her during his sex acts, having that experience down pat in her memory, she got herself ready. When Adjo clamped onto her breast, his teeth driving into the flesh on either side of her nipple, Angel reached up and grabbed his hair. She yanked his hair back then pulled herself to the left, when she was pulling herself to the right milk and blood spurted from the breast that Adjo had in his mouth. He released that breast and went for the next and she repeated her previous actions, when Adjo lifted his head up it was drenched in a mixture of her blood and milk. The next thing Angel knew, he slid down her body and latched onto her female area between her legs. He sucked at first then he bit down hard, this hurt quite a lot and she tried to get him to release her. She slapped and punched at him, she kicked her legs up and she pulled at the hair on his body all the while screaming her lungs out. All this did was make him angry, he released her and stood up.

"Enough!" Adjo yelled, blood, saliva and milk dripped from his beard. "You won't be a pleasant lover at all! You're beauty and spirit is nothing when you cannot make it pass onto the next generation! Lay still! Behave and have fun!"

Angel rolled off of the bed and tried to run off, this made Adjo laugh. He let her get to his door then he ran over to her and grabbed her up. He turned her around to facing him and grabbed her ass, he looked deeply in her eyes as he tore his hand up, his fingernails left deep red marks on her rear and when they reached her back they went all the way through her skin and left little red scratches. Adjo bit Angel's lip and made it bleed then he picked her up, he turned around quickly and threw her to the bed. Her head hit the head-board hard and she saw stars, the room around her swam in waves of gray and she near lost consciousness. What made her cling to the being fully awake was the knowledge that if she fell asleep Adjo might do far worse to her. Just as everything came back into focus and all color came back to her Adjo leaped at her. He grabbed her up, sat down on his bed then slammed her down on his erect phallus. Angel screamed in pain, her nether region started throbbing at once as Adjo rammed and rocked her up and down. He had his arms around her tight, she could barely breathe. Blood and milk from her ripped open breasts sprayed out onto his hairy chest, when he was at his highest pitch he tossed her back. Her head slammed down onto the floor hard and she saw the world again in waves of gray, Adjo grabbed and squeezed her legs as he continued. When Angel's vision cleared she cast out a scream then shot up, Adjo punched her in the face and re-broke her nose but she returned the punch with one of her own. It was a punching match for a few minutes afterwards, Adjo continued rocking his phallus into her as he punched for a while then he stood up. Angel was relieved when he ripped himself out from her, she was sure that her nether region had sighed in relief as well.

"You are no good at sex!" Adjo shouted. "No good at being a haremess, no good at being a mother, no good for me! You will be stoned after tonight if you don't start behaving!"

"Stone me you fucker!" Angel kicked her foot up, it collided with Adjo's swinging penis and he doubled over. "Stone me! Pound me! Drown me! Bury me in the ground! I'll haunt you in your dreams you fucker!"

She started attacking Adjo, returning each and every punch he had given her in the month of her captivity. She tore at his ear, she ripped handfuls of hair from his head and body and she bit him. She was just about to knee him in the groin when he swung his arm back. Angel bounced off the wall then ran for the door. She had just gotten it open and had ran out a few steps when Adjo grabbed her from behind. He banged her head against the wall then grabbed her leg and ripped it out from under her. He dragged her back into his bedroom chamber then turned and went to his door. He closed and locked it then turned back to her, he had a knife in his hand. Angel crawled back, she threw out a weak fire blast then kicked out a weak air stream which Adjo leaped over effortlessly. He ran at her and pinned her against the wall, he held the knife underneath of her throat once he had her pinned.

"Be... Have!" Adjo said in her face.

"F-f-fuck y-y-you!" Angel said back, the knife was so tightly pressed against her throat she was afraid to speak.

"I want you in my harem, I want you for your beauty and spirit!" Adjo exclaimed. "Tame up! Behave! Sex is fun, sex is for lovers! Quit fighting and have fun!"

"I-i-in you-you're dre-dreams pal." Angel replied.

Adjo looked at her then made a wailing, roaring sound, he tore the knife back then pulled it up, the blade tipped down at Angel's face. Angel thought that this was it, no longer would she be in this life, no longer would she be able to think or dream or see her children with her own real eyes. She would be a ghost, she would see them raised up as a ghost, not able to hold, comfort or speak to them. Angel closed her eyes, her body shivered and shaked violently, she waited for the cold steel of the knife to slice down into her face, through her skull and into her brain. She felt blood trickling down from under her chin, it intermingled with the blood and milk that was oozing from her breasts. What happened next she couldn't be totally sure of, it sounded like the palace around her had exploded, water splashed on her and she screamed out, she believed that what had splashed on her was her own blood from Adjo slashing his knife down into her jugular vein. Angel felt herself being pulled forward as Adjo was yanked off of her, the knife made a deep scratch on her cheek and that was all. When Angel landed on the floor she opened her eyes. To her surprise, her great-grandfather, DuruVile Surfeit, had Adjo on the floor and was pounding him unmercifully with his fists. Adjo raised the knife and slashed it into DuruVile's back a few times before DuruVile grabbed his hand, DuruVile used a very powerful elemental fire power that made the knife melt in Adjo's hand, the molten steel burned Adjo's hand and he screamed out in pain. DuruVile then went to work on Adjo's face and chest, he raised his arms up high then crashed them down time and again before he started swinging them down individually. As Angel watched, she heard a sound, she compared it to splintering wood but it sounded more like bones being splintered, then she heard someone gasping and wheezing for air. DuruVile stood up to his full height of six-foot two inches, shook his shoulders then turned around. Adjo lay on his back, his face was dripping in his own blood and the side of his chest looked as if it had collapsed in itself.

Angel used the little strength she had left and crawled a few feet on the floor before her tired muscles forced her to stop, she was completely exhausted and now she felt as if her life essence was draining from her. She struggled to keep her eyes open, she found herself wanting to sleep but her brain was screaming at her to not do so. She knew why her brain was shouting at her to suspend the urge to sleep, if she did she might not ever wake up again. She was bleeding all over, her breasts, groin, back and rear, Adjo had re-opened the wound where her ear had once been and she had a thin cut under her chin from where the knife's blade had been held not to mention the deep cut in her cheek. DuruVile, a very fuzzy man who she couldn't make out very well anymore, walked over and dropped to one knee. She had no idea what compelled her to do it or where she found the strength to do it, but she reached her hand up. That was all that she had left, her hand dropped to the floor and she fell face down on the floor hard.

"Angel?" DuruVile placed his hands on Angel's back and shook her twice, gently. "Wake up girl!"

The area where he had tapped into Angel's message was one that was very heavily enforced with ancient magic and it had taken a lot of cunning and a dry potion that he kept on him at all times in order to get to the location. He had dug the small burlap bag that had a potion in it out from his pocket, poured it out onto the palm of his hand then glanced at it once before throwing it down onto the sand. When he had seen a green watered pool form in the image that the potion had conjured up, an image of where his great-granddaughter was located, he had dived headfirst down. When he had popped up in Angel's location he had acted fast, on impulse mainly. He had seen the man holding Angel against the wall and he saw the knife, that was when his drive to protect swelled deeply within him. His drive to protect and his great, terrible temper! He had unleashed it all on the man, he had yanked the man from Angel and when he had landed on the floor he had leaped on him, fully intending for him to not ever get up again. He had pounded the man into hamburger meat, if the man did survive he'd have a nasty scar across his face to remind him of the beating that he, DuruVile Bolushi Surfeit, had given out to him. A beating very rightly given. He might be a mean, strict and stern man but when it came to the women in his family, he could get fiercely nasty when it came to their protection. Yes, he had disciplined Angel at one time but it was in her right to of received it, he thought, if not for her extreme showing of disrespect towards him and his family... her family!, he wouldn't have touched a layer of skin on her back. DuruVile rolled Angel to her back, checked her pulse and saw that she was breathing, although shallowly, then he picked her up. With his free hand he took out a new potion, another dry potion, from his pocket. He didn't bother pouring the potion into the palm of his hand, he simply opened the small burlap bag it was in then tossed it at the wall. As he saw things, he didn't have time for such careful, clean actions, his great-granddaughter either needed him to perform his Fire Healing power on her or she needed serious medical attention and fast! When the image of his mansion home on Gamma-Vile showed up he walked towards it. He was just about to walk through the image, and the wall, with Angel in his arms when the door to the room swung open.

"Adjo!" Cassius exclaimed, he then saw the monster that had turned savagely at him. "No! No, heathen! Begone from here, Demon, leave Adjo and this palace!" when he saw that the monster had Angel in his arms, Cassius ran forward. "Jamila! You drop her at on-..."

DuruVile kicked his leg up, his heavy engineer boot landed a good kick into Cassius' face and sent him reeling back. Blood gushed down from Cassius' nose, before Cassius could grab at his nose he found himself being attacked. The monster, a towering six-foot two-inch behemoth that had a hard, experienced look on his face, of which the left side was silver while the right was black and had what Cassius perceived as straight horns that were silver and had black Tiger-like stripes on them sticking out from the sides of the beasts head. The beast wore a black button down shirt that had black tassels on it and black ribbons and fabric going from the left chest to where the buttons were placed and a pair of black pants that had silver buttons arranged in an incomplete square set in the groin area and black engineer shoes that had steel-tipped toes. This monster, Cassius saw, had glowing green eyes with yellow pupils and fangs on both his top and lower teeth and, as the monster beat him, he saw that there was a gold chain running from his left horn, it had a silver ball hanging on the end of it. The monster beat him to a pulp in nothing flat then turned and went back to the wall. Right in front of Cassius' eyes, the monster bent down. The monster had dropped Jamila after he had kicked him in the face with his engineer boot.

DuruVile was thinking it was a good thing that the potion he had thrown at the wall wasn't timed because, after he beat the man that looked like the gray-haired man that his youngest son had fought against a month ago another man ran in. DuruVile had no chance to turn and attack this man, this man ran at him and tackled him from behind. DuruVile went forward a step then turned furiously. This man, who had steely gray eyes and a crew cut beard, was a much more stronger opponent. DuruVile, nonetheless, took care of the man without much of a problem. The man had a good left hook to him, his left brow was cut open and he felt his nose get broke and when the man tore his bullwhip off that was wound around his waist and started swinging it at him he got five deep marks in his chest and stomach but that was all. DuruVile did a flaming tornado kick that sent the man flying back then he ran forward, he grabbed the man by his throat and pounded the man's face into mush with his free hand, the man's long nose that turned up was mashed to the side and one of DuruVile's long, black fingernails jabbed the man's left eye completely out. When the man lay on the floor on his side DuruVile stood up, nodded his head then went back and picked Angel up. He walked through the wall uninterrupted this time, the image of his mansion home disappeared afterwards the second he had walked through the wall as the dry potion cancelled itself out. DuruVile walked up the red-painted steps of his fully painted red front porch without leaning on the solid gold railing that went down the center of the steps then stopped at his front door. He shifted Angel in his arms slightly then dug into his pocket for the key to his house, when he found it he pulled it out then inserted it into the lock and twisted it. He pushed the door open after he had unlocked it then walked in, the only reason why he turned back around was to close the door and slide the two locks into place.


	20. Chapter 20

If he wasn't so quiet she wouldn't of been so uptight, all through his using of an elemental power, which she had no idea existed, he had said not a word, or a sound even. He had just placed her on a long, rectangular table in a room that looked like a medical chamber, complete with counters that had gray marble surfaces from which containers of gauze, cotton swabs and bandages, containers that had liquid in them the color or either blue or red and containers that had needless syringes in them that were empty. DuruVile had started flinging his arms over her body, two strands of red fire forming and connecting and then moving as he moved his arms over her. When the fire strands had started touching her body her wounds had glowed red, when her great-grandfather had started upping the speed of his arm movements the fire strands had turned purple and she had noticed that the wounds on her chest had healed fully. Angel had lay completely still, being both too afraid and too damn nervous to move for the entire time of his impressive elemental healing skills. After ten fully minutes of him working his arms, moving the strands of fire which had gone from being purple to blue and then had changed to a clear, see-though flame that, again, she had no idea could of been done, her body had been fully healed. He had let the fire strands dissipate then had gone over to the counter nearest him. That was when she had started moving, because when he had turned she had seen the syringe in his hand. He had walked briskly over to her and had grabbed her tightly, again not making so much as a sound or a grunt or even a moan. He had held her head over to the side where the whole was that had formerly held an ear then had pushed the syringe through, the pain had been horrible and she had screamed. He had released her afterwards then had gone back to the counter, he had gone and gotten another syringe which, she had noticed, contained an orange substance inside it. He had chased her around the room for a short while before grabbing her up, he had pushed the syringe into the area where her left index finger had once been then had thrown the syringe to the side. Somehow, she had blacked out, when she had come to she found herself in his and his wife's bedroom chamber and where was DuruVile? Seated in a black chair that had blunt-ended spikes all along the back, bottom and side.

Whatever that substance had been that he had injected her with, it had made her finger and ear grow back. When she had noticed that they were back she had figured that they were fakes, prosthetics, but then she had pinched and pulled them and had found that they were real, after all prosthetics didn't have nerves or give off pain right? DuruVile had thrown a dark pink silk gown at her after she had stopped pinching and pulling at her regrown ear and finger then he had stood up and gone to the tank that had a lizard in it. As she had put the gown on, she was sure that it was one of Cyla's, her great-grandmother's, she had taken the room in.

It was a huge room, one of the biggest she had ever seen, and it was very nicely decorated. The room had a deep purple rug that had white and yellow withered rose petal designs on it, the walls were a deep brown and the ceiling was a light gray and had a pebbled texture to it. The bed, of which she had found herself lying on her side of, was one of the biggest beds that she had ever seen. The bed was so big that four people could sleep on it at once and still be comfortable. The head and base boards were a cherry wood and were very polished up, they both stretched up to the ceiling, it almost looked at it the head and base board had been build into the ceiling. At the base of the bed was an antique trunk, the bed had black sheets and a black furred blanket which was very soft. The pillows were all encased in gray, brown, black and white furred pillow cases, there were eight pillows on the bed, half of which had a DS, DuruVile's initials, sewn on them while the others had a CS, Cyla's initials, sewn on them. Off to the side of the room sat a vanity that had a large jewelry box and a make-up kit which was equally as large as the jewelry box sitting on the surface. There was a red cushioned stool pushed underneath the vanity. A large black dresser was placed across from the bed, it had a gray fur over the top of it, a large ceramic bowl was on top of that as was a phonograph with a record placed on the wheel. A solid gold chandelier hung down from the ceiling that held small red candles which were lit up. Off near the balcony sat a long dark chocolate table that had thick accent legs, placed on it was a long and wide aquarium that had sand and wood chips in it, the back of the aquarium had bark on the glass, there were five fake plants in the cage and a large water bowl. DuruVile slid the aquarium's front door open, reached in then picked the lizard that had been scraping at the glass with its nails up. He went back to his chair and sat down, the lizard scrambled up his chest then lay still with its head laying on his shoulder.

The lizard, a real long, dark blue almost purple scaled creature with a thick and long tail and a triple frill around its neck which had spikes on the edges was one of many animals in the room. When Angel crawled over the bed and looked over the edge she saw the big gray furred dog that was lying on a full dark brown rug that was placed right beside the bed. When the dog saw her looking down at him he thumped his tail loudly. Angel backed away then looked over at the balcony. On the other side of the balcony doors from the lizard's cage stood a large cat tree that had many white and tan carpeted branches on it. Either jumping, playing, sleeping, resting or just sitting on the cat tree were a lot of red, black and white furred cats, some of which had Cheetah-like markings on them while others were solid colored. There was a potted Fern plant that had yellow flowers on it near the balcony doors and lying under it was a huge cat that looked like a Lynx, only the cat had long, fluffy pure black fur and green eyes.

"Brakol, down boy." DuruVile said, Angel looked to the side and saw that the big dog, which had a thin, silver chain around his neck with a black name tag hanging down from one of the chain's links, had stood up and seemed to be about ready to jump onto the bed, his face was two inches from her own. Although the dog obeyed his master, he started attacking her with his black tongue.

"Yuck!" Angel wiped her face of sticky dog saliva.

"Means no harm, he's friendly." DuruVile said.

"I not-..." Angel didn't get the rest out as the big, gray furred dog suddenly jumped onto the bed and flattened her underneath of him. "A bit too friendly!"

DuruVile, without bothering the lizard that was resting on his shoulder, stood up and walked over to the bed. He raised the index and middle fingers of his left hand and Brakol jumped off. The dog thumped his heavy tail on the floor twice then curled up on his rug, he started snoring almost at once. DuruVile sat down on the bed, looked at Angel then placed the lizard that was on his shoulder down. Angel shoved herself away from the lizard, when the lizard had been placed on the bed and had seen her it had opened its mouth to show that it had nothing but a pair of fangs on the top part of its mouth. DuruVile ran his hand over the lizards back twice then, as if the lizard had a bone to pick with Angel, it lunged forward. Angel fell off the side of the bed, she fell hard on her side on the floor. DuruVile laughed.

"For one who has perfected transformation, you sure are nervous towards reptiles." DuruVile said. "Drak has a bit to him, yes, but he's not going to bite you. Won't let him."

"Sure you won't." Angel said, she was now being surrounded by the cats, the one that looked like a Lynx jumped onto her lap then reached up and swatted her in the face. "Hey!"

"Alright now, break it up." DuruVile swung his hand over Angel's head and the cat's ran off, all except for the Lynx-like cat that was on her lap. "Go on, Tuclo."

"Me and cats do not get along!" Angel exclaimed, it was true. She got along with dogs well but with cats, they were very strange with her. She couldn't understand them not to mention, whenever she came in contact with a cat or a cat touched her the area that the cat had touched would turn red and get lumpy.

"Hush, Tuclo get!" the cat hissed then jumped off of Angel's lap and went back to resting under the Fern. "Cat's can be a bit stubborn sometimes."

DuruVile's lizard, Drak as he had called him, must have decided to join in on the ganging up because it suddenly leaped down on Angel. Before DuruVile could stop it, the lizard whacked Angel with its tail, the scales left a red mark on Angel's face. DuruVile scooped the lizard up and took it back to its cage, when he turned back Angel was not in the spot she had been last. Angel had crawled under the bed, this was all too much for her. Having Brakol jumping and slobbering her with his dog kisses, the cats ganging up on her and then the lizard whacking her with its tail, it was all too much for her. She saw DuruVile's black engineer boots walk over to the bed then she saw him drop to his knees. He looked under the bed, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils lit the underparts of the bed well so Angel could see that there were three boxes by her, they probably had shoes in them or something.

"Alright girl, get out from under there." DuruVile said, he then saw the red areas on the side of her face. "Which side did Tuclo swat at you again?"

"R-r-right." Angel stammered.

"You allergic to cats?" DuruVile asked, when Angel didn't answer he stood up.

DuruVile walked around to the side of the bed then bent down, Angel crawled out from under the bed on the side opposite him and took off. Before she could get far her great-grandfather grabbed her up. He picked her up and carried her out from his bedroom chamber, he went down the hall with her then down the spiraling staircase that had living ferns growing on it, he took her right back to the medical chamber. He plopped her down hard on the table, turned and went to the counter. Angel thought he was going for another syringe and leaped down from the table, DuruVile grabbed her up before she could get out of the room then turned her towards him. Before she could stop him he started dabbing a cold, white cream on her cheeks.

"Well..." DuruVile said, he was holding her tight up against him. "I am glad to see that that ordeal with that savage hasn't dampened your spirit."

"No man can dampen my spirit!" Angel said strongly.

"Good girl, the Surfeit's strong in you." DuruVile said, he then picked her up and walked her back up to his chamber. He placed her back on the bed then went and sat in the blunt-ended spiked chair. "Your allergy doesn't seem extreme, a few weeks around the cats is what your system needs."

As if they had heard him, three of the cats, a black cat with Cheetah-like spots and markings and two solid reds, jumped onto the bed. Angel crawled over to where the pillows were then curled into a ball, she did this not because she was afraid of the cats, she just wanted them to leave her alone and, really, she wanted her great-grandfather to leave her be as well, she didn't feel comfortable with him in the room. The black cat sauntered over to her, gave her a sniff then layed down. The cat's tail, which it was wagging crazily, slapped Angel in the chest and face. Angel got tired of this quick and sat up, the cat hissed then moved off as if it had been offended. DuruVile had gone and retrieved his lizard again, it was stretched out on his left leg which he had crossed over his right. The lizard gave one yawn, flicked its tongue out then went still. The tail of the lizard was draped over the chair, DuruVile gave the lizard a few strokes then leaned back. He gave off the vibe that he very comfortable.

"You lost the babies, didn't you?" DuruVile suddenly asked.

"No." Angel answered.

"Did not see them with that savage," DuruVile said. "where do you have them holed up?" when Angel said nothing he got up and left the room. Angel sighed in deep relief, he was finally gone! She got up from the bed and went over to the lizard, it hissed at her, yawned then went back to sleep. Angel, timidly, stretched her hand forward and stroked the lizard's back, the lizard seemed to of been waiting for this because it snapped its head up. It's jaws wrapped around her wrist, it's two fangs dug deep into her flesh. The lizard released her wrist when it's owner walked back into the room.

DuruVile, obviously, had gone down into the kitchen because he had a glass in his hand that had a blue substance in it and a plate that had two cookies and three sausage and cheese slices on it. When he saw her wrist he placed the glass and plate down then went to her, Angel, at once, pulled away from him the second he had grabbed her arm. He examined her wrist, which had two puncture marks on it that were pretty deep, then he pulled a silk cloth out from his pants. He wiped the twin trails of blood from her wrist, tied the cloth around her wrist with his one hand then released her. Angel lost her balance when her ankles hit the antique trunk and she fell back on the bed, directly on a cat. The cat she had fallen on hissed loudly then jumped down from the bed, the other two stayed where they were.

"I'm only going to say this once, I am family to you. Quit acting so nervous." DuruVile said, he sat beside her. "Where are the babies?"

"Safe." Angel answered quickly.

"When they are not with you or with one of us in the family they are not safe." DuruVile said. "How long have you been away from them?"

"Month." Angel replied.

"Too long a stretch for you to be away from them," DuruVile said, he got up and went to the dresser and retrieved the plate and glass then returned. "you're still producing milk, they need that to stay healthy." he pushed the glass and plate into her hands. "Here, eat and drink. Nothing bad or worth worrying over."

"Thanks." Angel said, she picked one of the sausage and cheese slices up, glanced at her great-grandfather then took a bite. It tasted right good!

"The drink might be poisoned though." DuruVile said when she had taken a sip from the glass.

Angel nearly believed him, had he not of exploded in laughter that was. She glared at him, distrustfully, then held the glass out to him. He took the glass and took a drink from it then handed it back, she figured that if he had drank from it himself then he was truly joking. She drank the rest of the drink, it had a blueberry taste to it and was right good, and she ate the cookies and the rest of the Sausage and cheese slices in silence. DuruVile took his lizard up from the chair and placed him back in his cage, he then walked over and shoo'd the cat's from the bed. He was just sitting down when the phone rang, he mumbled once then got up and exited the room. Angel took advantage of the opportunity and went to the balcony doors. She had just thrown the doors open and had ran out when she heard DuruVile speaking outside.

"Pubba... not everything's fine, nothing wrong with me... I didn't mean to stress my wife or anyone out, I just had something come up that was of the utmost impor-... yes I'll be back soon. No, pubba I... n-... no... No, Pubba I haven't leaped over the ledge into crazy town." Angel walked over to the front of the room, she stood stock still. "I had something very important co-... alright pubba I'll tell you what. Come over to my house, we'll talk things over on my... behavior as of late. Just you, no one else... Yes, an old timey father, son talk... alright I will see you in twenty."

Angel had intended to run right back to the balcony but her legs felt like cement blocks so she couldn't move. When DuruVile walked back into the room, when he saw that the balcony doors were open he ran over and looked down, the cats had all remained in the room as had Brakol, none of the pets that her great-grandparents had had even walked towards the fully open balcony. DuruVile stayed out on the balcony for a short while then turned and walked back into his bedroom chamber, when he saw her standing near the foot of the bed he sighed deeply. He closed and locked the balcony doors then walked towards her. Angel readied herself for the slap, she cursed her legs for not moving and she cursed herself for not doing a thing but standing around. DuruVile walked up to her, stood in front of her then bent down and picked her up. He held her like she was a child, with her legs wrapped around his body and her head placed on his shoulder.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am," DuruVile said as he walked out of his bedroom chamber with her in his arms. "not a mean old cuss all the time."

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Angel replied. "Seem pretty mean all the time to me."

"Get to know me some and you'll see how much I'm not." DuruVile said. "I've got my father coming over shortly, think you can behave yourself for supper?"

She behaved herself, she behaved herself well, it was her great-grandfather, though, that acted on the extreme. The second ShaamVile saw her he exploded, he rattled on and on in Vilian for the longest time before he finally sat down at the table for supper. DuruVile explained what had happened, that he had been called on to help her get away from a savage man. DuruVile explained her injuries, told how she had been without an ear and a finger, when he had gone to rescue her and how he had healed her wounds and given her an injection of Repousser potion which had done wonders in regrowing her missing ear and finger. ShaamVile ate in silence for a while then he held his hand up. Angel, who was in the middle of eating her supper of doubled eggs, overly cooked steak and ham and potatoes and Haute cuisine, had a feeling that a lecture was about to happen.

"Now, I am glad that you went and rescued Angel from that man, but in the way you did it... you know better, Duru." ShaamVile said. "Taking off like that, scaring us, your family half to death, worrying and scaring your pregnant wife half to death. I raised you better than to run off without saying where you're going."

"I went the way I did for a reason." DuruVile replied a bit hotly. "I could not stand around and explain what was going on. I had to go and fast."

"Your pregnant wife is in camp scared to death, I've had to give out orders that there be someone at her side at all times. You know what stress does to a woman when she is pregnant? It does no damn good, Lad!" ShaamVile said. "Tazir and Vile will want to know that Angel is safe, you best tell them after supper where she is. That she and the babies are here."

"I have no damn idea where Bile and Lhaklar are," DuruVile spoke up strongly. "I have asked her several times, she will not spill where they are."

"Ask her and then go get them." ShaamVile said.

"I have, she won't tell."

"Bullshit! You didn't try hard enough, Lad." ShaamVile sat back in his chair. "Like with math, you tried with the rest but with math you..."

"I asked, did I not girl?"

Conversation quickly turned sour and Angel found herself right smack in the middle of it. She saw a totally different side to ShaamVile that she'd only seen in a reel of film. ShaamVile started slapping his hands against the table, he sent out a plethora of curses and insults then he started in on how he felt now about his son. ShaamVile said that he was thoroughly disappointed in DuruVile, in how he treated others, how he had mistreated women, using them only as birthing machines so that he could have children and then how he had abused them children and then their families. Angel hunched her shoulders deeply, she felt embarrassed and yet, deep inside she did feel that her great-grandfather was getting a piece of what he had dished out to the ones that he claimed he loved. ShaamVile was now standing up, he grabbed his hat from the back of his chair and slapped it down on his head. DuruVile hadn't been able to say a thing, he had opened his mouth a bunch of times but with each opening his father could say for him to clamp it shut.

"I raised you right and once I was gone you changed!" ShaamVile exclaimed. "You went from the respectful lad that I raised into a damn bullying monster!"

"I am not a bully." DuruVile said.

"Insulting your family, people that happen to love you, beating on members of your family specifically your two son's." ShaamVile snapped. "That is bullying, Lad!" ShaamVile stopped behind Angel then placed his hands on her shoulders. "If my ears have heard correctly, you've also beat this young lady as well."

"She deserved it!" DuruVile stood up, his chair flew out behind him. "That creature there has a great disrespect to her, she respects no being..."

"You have earned no respect from her thus you get none!" ShaamVile snapped, Angel's ears near exploded as he had leaned down over her when he had yelled. "I'm also hearing that on the day that you beat her she was pregnant. You know what you could have done? What you could have caused this child here to lose? Your grandchild, that's what!"

"A grandchild who I have no idea if he's alive or dead right now since she won't spill where she's hid him." DuruVile slapped his hands against the table, he leaned down and glared angrily. "She... Won't... Talk! I have asked her twice and she answers quickly!"

ShaamVile glared at his son then walked around Angel, he dropped to one of his knees and looked her in the eye. She looked away, there was a reason why she was keeping her son's location a secret. She was afraid still for her son's safety, she knew TazirVile wasn't a threat towards them but her father... she still didn't trust him. ShaamVile pushed her hair out from her face then nudged her chin twice. His white eyes were very warm, despite his fussing with his son he had a very warm look in his eyes which almost made Angel cave in. She looked away, to look into them white eyes with the red pupils was like staring at a cute puppy dog or a dog that was begging for food. It was a death trap, even humans did the soft, warm eye look to get what they wanted. ShaamVile kissed her cheek then stood up.

"The babies won't be harmed, I can assure you of that. Neither will be taken from you, you'll not lose any of your memory of them or of anyone you've come in contact with or of any events in your life." ShaamVile said. "Where's Lhaklar and Bile, Lass?"

"With a f-f-friend." Angel said.

"Who and where?" ShaamVile asked, when she said nothing he dropped back to one of his knees and looked at her. "Angel, I know you've got the best of interests at heart for your kids. You don't have to worry any. Lhaklar and Bile will not be harmed, Tazir won't let anything happen to them, you won't and I am damn proud of that. You're a strong, protective mother." ShaamVile grabbed Angel's shoulders and gently shook her. "At the moment, sweetheart, they are not safe. You think that they are but they really aren't. With you not being with them, they are unsafe. We need to know where them babies are so we can go get them and bring them back to you."

"No use Old Man, she's not going to spill the location anymore to you than she did to me." DuruVile spoke up. "Shake her a few times, maybe a slap or two..."

"Women are not to be treated in such harsh ways!" ShaamVile exclaimed. "Another fine example of how you've become. I'm disgusted with what I just heard, no wonder she won't tell of the babies location. Hearing of beatings, slappings and being shook around. You and Kuruk and Vile have this girl plum scared to death! Tazir's treated her right, treated her damn well and in the way she should be treated."

"You have no idea how that girl there is." DuruVile said. "Vile treated her well..."

"I know of how he treated this poor girl, Vile roughed her up bad." ShaamVile cut his son off. "Bile was the cause of horrid treatment in the bed, Vile was very rough with this girl. I can tell by the marks here," ShaamVile pulled the straps of Angel's gown down then traced his finger over the bite marks on her shoulder and neck.

"So what! Lover's Bite and Hold are common things done in the Universe, even I perform them." DuruVile snapped.

"You force your wife to have sex with you?" ShaamVile eyed his son.

"Hello no!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"Vile forced this girl into the bed with him, I don't need to be asked or be told." ShaamVile then pulled the full top of Angel's gown down, he pointed at her breasts. "Look at these marks, Lad. You put marks like these on Cyla? You bite her delicate areas?"

Angel was uncomfortable and she showed this by pulling her top back up, DuruVile walked around the table and leaned down, one of her nipples was uncovered so he could clearly see the bite marks that she had around the edges. Angel quickly slid the straps of the gown over her shoulders then she slid down from the chair. This was weird, completely weird, Angel didn't like ShaamVile taking her top down at all. DuruVile walked around the table then up to her, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils stared into her emerald-green ones with the golden-yellow ring around the tiny black pupils for what felt like forever before he looked away. ShaamVile walked around the table slowly, when he got to her he scooped her up in his arms.

"I love you, son. I'll always love you. I worked hard for you... I worked hard for you to grow right, to be raised right. For you to turn out this way, for you to of gone from wife to wife, sire and then abuse them kids and then abandon them kids and afterwards when they marry or find someone to spend their lives with you continue to abuse and include their new families in on the mix..." ShaamVile's chest heaved up with each word he said, he was putting a lot of emotion and effort into his words. "for you to of done all of that is a showing of deep disrespect towards me. I did not raise my son to be a bully, to abuse the ones he claims to love. I raised my son to be respectful, to be tough and rough at times but understanding and gentle as well. You're actions through the years after I went in limbo, my son, are horrendous! It's like a stab in the back to me, Lad!"

His hurt turned quickly into a seething rage, he saw his relationship with his father completely disappear in front of his eyes. How dare his father speak to him in such a fashion! His father, who had used a piano whip on his back and rear when he was growing up. His father, who had trained him ruthlessly, who had taught him to not show any weaknesses by training so ruthlessly that it made injuries form on his body. Yes, he had been close to his father and there had been a damn good reason for it. His father had been all he had had when he had been growing up, he had been the only family he had had at the time. He had not known his sister's at all, his father had chased them away with a gun, he had only had contact with his uncles and aunts through the phone, he had never seen them in person. It had just been his father who he had turned to, his father to get comfort from. His father to get disciplined by. His father to be afraid of and feel loved by. His father to take care of him, put clothing on his back and feed him and defend and teach him. DuruVile walked up to his father and stared him deep in the eye, he had to look up to do this because his father was four inches taller than he was but regardless, he was a damned grown man and dammit all he was not afraid at all to stand up to anyone.

"You tell her that she is safe... that her babies are safe when you, yourself have done exactly the same as I have. You put me down for what I have done in my life, take a good damn look at yours." DuruVile said. "A wife which you left after fathering a daughter through her, a mistress afterwards which you was engaged to and had another daughter through. I bet you'd of even left my mother had she survived my birth."

"You're about to get a good left hook, Young Man." ShaamVile said angrily.

"How about slamming the butt end of your point forty-five Percussion Rifle into the side of my head?" DuruVile said, he was now a fraction of an inch from him father, he was practically on top of ShaamVile! "The same rifle you pointed at my sister's that night when I was four hundred and nine years old."

"What..." Angel gasped, she looked up at ShaamVile who was now starting to wheeze in his anger.

"At least with my daughters, I raised them up right and with love, not cast them out with a rifle staring them in the face." DuruVile went on. "I was tough on my boys for a reason, it made them into fine conquerors. But I love both like I should and yes, I still discipline when they require it. I'm a fuckin' proud man with a large family, one of which you damn well never allowed to come so much as a step near you or me."

That was what set ShaamVile off, he didn't place Angel down on the floor gently or even sit her down on the table's surface, he dropped her and then jumped at his son with such a force that when both men fell on the floor the house seemed to of shook. ShaamVile swung his fists down hard, raining punch after punch after punch onto his son who was raining the same up at his father. Before long, DuruVile kicked his father off of him then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and half dragged him out of the kitchen to the glass sliding doors that led to the back yard, the glass sliding doors had green leafy vines on them and were very clean, not a speck of dust or a streak was on them. Angel heard the fighting, but she decided not to head out and watch it. Her mind was thinking too heavily on what DuruVile had said about his father holding a rifle to his daughter's. Angel remembered ShaamVile asking his son if he kept in contact with his daughter's after he had been told that his son had had ten total daughter's, could ShaamVile of been asking if his son had done the same thing that he had? Could ShaamVile, the man who she had thought was like a big, cuddly Teddy bear and who had attacked her soon after he and his family had arrived on Earth, of mean to ask if his son had cast his daughter's out in a similar way as he had with his own daughter's? Angel's mind was in a fog for a short while then it snapped into focus, if ShaamVile had held a rifle out at his daughter's through his previous relationships what said he couldn't do that again and who said he couldn't do that with her or her son's? Angel ran through the fully open sliding glass doors, took note that DuruVile and ShaamVile were standing and shouting at each other, then she ran across the wet artificial grass lawn. It was raining outside, a chilly rain which pelted her body as if it was really hail. Angel shot across the flat valley of green grass, past the single tree that was in the back yard then leaped over the railing of a fence that separated DuruVile's back yard from the rest of his property which had a big, red barn on. She ran past the big, red barn then slid to a stop.

"Why run when you can teleport?" her mind asked her. "Teleport back to Earth, get Lhaklar and Bile and teleport someplace else. Egypt isn't safe when you have the likes of Adjo Maalouf running around."

ShaamVile had noticed Angel running across the yard and he had acted first, he had had enough of his only son for the day. He felt hurt, very hurt and he also felt very angry. ShaamVile volted over the fence like it was nothing then ran around the big, red barn which hadn't been there when he had owned the property. ShaamVile couldn't believe the words that had come from his only son's mouth, his son had basically told him that he wanted him no where near him or his family. It was true, he had kept members of his family from his son when he had been growing up but dammit, there had been a reason. All his son had to do, and he had clearly shouted this out, was look through a history book in a section about plagues to know why he had. ShaamVile slid to a stop when he saw the fully drenched, and fully upset, woman in front of him. She turned and looked at him with such an air of fire that it took him back, he held his hands up and walked forward slowly.

"Angel, honey, you stay there now. Let me come over and pick you up. I'll take you away from this madness. Give you a good, hot meal and something hot to drink." he said, he stopped when he heard a low growling sound. "I'll take you to my place, have you washed up good and clothed then we'll talk."

Angel growled lowly as a warning, she wanted ShaamVile, a man who held rifles to his children, no where near her. When he resumed walking towards her she swung her arms back then shot them forward. All of the water behind her, all of the rainwater that had saturated the ground, rushed forward and sent ShaamVile flying back. She didn't stop there, she cast out five white lightning bolts, which ShaamVile caught and absorbed, then picked the ground up and rolled it back. ShaamVile leaped to the side to avoid being flung away then ran forward, the ground underneath of him rose then he slid to a stop and flung his arms forward. Angel saw the combination ground and water attack streaking at her and she caught it. She twirled around twice then adding a series of red and blue lightning bolts to it before sending it back. ShaamVile couldn't catch this attack, it struck him so hard and with such force that he was knocked clear through the back of the barn. Angel stood still for a second then she thought up Atlas' stronghold. She teleported just as DuruVile ran into view.

Angel wasted not a second when she appeared in Atlas' stronghold, she ran right to Bile's baby chamber and picked him up, she then went to Lhaklar's baby chamber and picked him up. Before she teleported out of Atlas' palace, and stronghold, she ran into her chamber. She tore the flyleaf page, the blank page in a book, from one of her books and wrote on it quickly of what was happening and why she had come to take her children. She signed the note with her name, ran out from her chamber and went to Atlas' bedroom chamber. She placed the note on his dresser then turned. With her son's in her arms she teleported out of his palace and stronghold.


	21. Part 3

As he drove his vehicle through the boundless hills and endless straightaways he found his mind wandering again. This wasn't a new thing for him as it had been happening a lot for the past three weeks, since his wife had last been seen, or, he excused his thoughts, had been "rescued" by his father from a brute of a man who had taken her after he had had that altercation with the gray-haired man near two months ago. His body had been fully healed up near a month ago and he had been ready to get back into the fray of looking for her and bringing her back home when his father had taken off so suddenly and surprisingly. His father, that was one of which he had to sit back and think of a bit. His father's relationship with his own father had crumbled, or so he said, and who was he taking it out on? Why, who else but the secondborn son? Yes, he had gotten several beatings, had several new whip lashes across his back and his stomach and ribs had gotten right bruised from the punches. Cheshire had gotten a few beatings as well but he was different, Cheshire had been defending him and had endured his father's wrath. Cheshire had fought back, the first time he had been defending him and, although he had been beaten pretty badly, he had dished out just as good to his father. The second time, it was in defense of his mother, and Cheshire's wife, who his father had walked up to and had started shouting at for being a mother to her and Cheshire's two younger children. Cheshire had gotten a pretty good beating on that one, but again he had dished out a decent beating that had sent his father off with a broken nose and two swollen and black eyes. Majeer and Keibo had also gotten into it with his father, he had been surprised that the four-foot seven-inch Majeer, who was a full blood Cowerki, had lasted as well as he had against his father. Keibo had been defending Dapira after their father had walked up to her and started his shit about her heading off to the natural hot spring in the Bahariya Oasis nearby. He believed the best fight, though, had happened between his father and Kokan though. Kokan, a Wraline who stood near seven feet in height, had grabbed his father by the throat then had body slammed him twice before going to town on him and the reason of why his father had started crap up with Kokan? His father had said something about his and Takken's only son, Tarav. He hadn't heard all of it, but from the heated conversation before the fight his father had said something about Tarav coughing all night long. The baby was ill, but not as much as his father thought he was. Tarav, like all babies, was very susceptible to colds and had just gotten over one. Baruk, despite his brother's and sister-in-law's efforts to keep out all virulent strands of bad air which could cause a baby to get sick, was also experiencing a cold. When his and Kuruk's father had heard Baruk coughing and whooping one day he had yelled over for Irka to quiet the baby up, that had gotten a nice yell back from his brother for their father to can it.

The reason for all this fighting and fussing was because, as his mother had told him a week ago, his father's father had taken to his residence for a while. DuruVile was left unchecked and he was hurting deeply inside over his father and his relationship being not as it use to be before his father had disappeared. TazirVile guessed that a majority of his father's problem was he was having a hard time adapting to what was going on now in the universe, or, he again excused himself, what was going on in the family. TazirVile had taken his daughter, Eshal, back to Moas with him for a spell, simply to get away and simply to just get his mind together. The night before he had sat in his study writing what all his father was going through, just to get it off of his chest and out of his mind so that he could go on with the half of his life that was still there for him to live, meaning look after his daughter, look after his estates and rule his conquered planets. His father did have a lot on his plate, he figured. Two grandson's were born almost eight months ago, his father being back from limbo, his fighting with his father, his wife had just been declared pregnant and was going in and out of the hospital. That latter one had sort of put his mind at ease, Cyla was said to be pregnant with a son. Normally, this would have made his father feel overjoyed but, after two hospital visits he was very stressed out. Cyla was being checked for an Ectopic Pregnancy, where the egg was fertilized and implanted up in the Fallopian tubes instead of the uterus.

"Mammy be home soon daddy?" Eshal asked, she was seated behind him in a car seat.

"As soon as everyone calms down we'll be heading back and mama will be back home." TazirVile answered his young daughter.

"I miss mammy."

TazirVile sighed inside, he missed Angel as well. He knew she had been injured badly, his father had said that she had been raped and that she had been missing an index finger and one of her ears. The brute of a man who had taken her had no idea how to treat a woman, slicing a finger and ear off to control a woman? How barbaric! He had come up against the gray haired man and his group, who obviously had been looking for Angel, and he had charged at them. His Goblins had taken down two but before they could tie them up the gray-haired man had ran his horse in and the men behind him had grabbed their fallen and had fled. TazirVile had taken matters up well with the gray-haired man himself, he had ripped him right down from his horse then with a chop to the neck he had taken him out. The man was roasting mad in his cell in the dungeon of his ship, TazirVile had plans to use him as bait to get his wife out in the open. As if to make matters even sweeter, that human from last year had been found wandering around with a group of men near the mountains. The men had run off but he had caught the woman, Lisa Walberg she said her name was. His nephew wanted him to hand the gray-haired man, who's name was Atlas, over to him for punishment for being with Angel but he'd hear none of it. He had made sure that his ship was cloaked and that there were five Goblins guarding the inside, nobody was touching that man, or the woman for that matter. Angel was the part that was missing in his life, he did the other half well but without Angel he felt not whole. Like he wasn't a full man, or a full being anymore. His other half was gone, and what further made his fears grow was that he had no idea where Bile or Lhaklar were and with the planet that they were on heading into them months were the chill would start, he was afraid for all three. The babies systems were delicate and his wife was nursing so she had her strengths heading into her babies. Eshal was behind him, looking out the window looking right depressed so he reached down and turned the radio on. He had the channel set so that they could hear what was going on on Earth.

"Hurricane Floyd has caused the third largest evacuation in US History, it has been estimated that over two point six million coastal residence of five states were ordered to leave their homes as the storm approached the coast. Hurricane Floyd has dropped significant rainfall on the Bahamas near Florida, causing extreme flooding, and is being said to be the cause for fifty-seven fatalities and four point five billion dollars in damages."

"Damn!" TazirVile thought, he thought the word over saying it as he wasn't one who liked cursing in front of young ones and he made sure that the people around him respected that. Children did have a way to repeat what was said.

"The west coast is also experiencing its own brand of issues this week. Just thirty minutes ago a very powerful ten point nine on the Richter Scale roared through, many buildings that had either been damaged by the recent activity of monsters in the area in the towns of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon crumbled or were declared unsafe to be in afterwards. A heat wave has also gotten those areas under its clutches, there had been very little rainfall in the region and it has caused widespread cattle and livestock illnesses and deaths. The middle states are doing all that they can to help the residents in those two areas get by."

"Now that is new." TazirVile said aloud.

"And just in, Mount Shasta located at the southern end of the Cascade Range in Siskiyou County, Califorina just erupted with a violent blast which blasted the mountain which stood at fourteen thousand one hundred and seventy-nine feet to pieces. Molten lava is being spewed all over the place, ice melt and mudslides are happening and an ash cloud is billowing out very quickly and is estimated to have the entire Californian state engulfed in less than four hours. Police and military are conducting air evacuations and... it seems that someone is helping to get the populace of the state to safety. A redheaded woman is flipping the still violently rocking ground and sending people all over the globe to safety."

"What!"

His vehicle came complete with a telephone built into the dash and just as the words of the reporter on the radio had finished what he had been telling to his viewers it went off. TazirVile pulled his vehicle, a solid black and very polished Model-T limousine, to the side of the road, unbuckled his seatbelt then grabbed the phone. Humanity had built the Model-T after a vessel from Moas had been felled from the sky that had been carrying five of the vehicles in it in 1908, the humans had seen the vehicles and had taken them apart, studying the innards and making notes then had built their own vehicle off of the ones that they had disassembled. The ship that had gone down, luckily, had been operated by a robot and had been preprogrammed to go to Zeta Dabli in the Zeta Reticuli system, the vehicles were to be in a show there. The owner of the vessel, and the vehicles, had sweated nothing in their loss but he had been pretty pissed that he had missed out on the show. TazirVile picked the flat-topped black phone from the dash and held it to the side of his head.

"Surfeit, who is this?" he said into the phone.

"Tazir, you hear what's going on down here?" Cheshire's voice came in through the phone clearly.

"I just heard the report, yes." TazirVile said.

"Your Goblins won't do anything without your say, we're headed to California and..."

"I'll be there before you get there." TazirVile said, he hung the phone up then picked it up and dialed for home. "Eclaire, I'm heading home be ready as when I get there I'll need someone to watch Eshal."

"Right away Master Tazir." Eclaire said.

ShaamVile had heard the report as well and was already there, the first thing he had seen was the sky above turning a purple color then he had seen the people running. The shaking of the Earth had made the shields in this part of the continent collapse so he could run or walk among the humans without batting an eyelash. He saw people jumping into vehicles, some that had no back to them while others looking right small and still others that looked horribly rusty, regardless of the vehicles looks, they started up and zoomed by him, some glanced his shoulders and made him spin. Being three hundred thousand three hundred and twelve years old, he knew that the humans weren't swiping him with their vehicles to harm him, when situations like this happened people panicked and they stopped thinking clearly, they had one thing and only one thing on their minds: Safety and getting to it. He stepped over to the curb and started running, his height of six-foot six inches aiding him to reach the speed that he wanted. When he had been younger he had used his speed much too fast and it had cost him quite a lot in track meets at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic and Semil's Military Academy, when he had gotten older he had started pacing himself. He was bullet-fast even when he wasn't at his fastest pace, when he was at his fastest pace no one could catch him and no one could out run him. He had passed his speed and stamina onto his only son, who had been more reserved in running. His son had also gone out to do track at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic and at Semil's Military Academy and he had been the top of his running class, that had made him feel damn proud! What made him even prouder was that his son had passed his speed and stamina onto his own offspring, each one was fast but his two son's were the faster of his offspring and what was even better, his son's eldest son had passed along that speed and stamina to his own offspring. He had gone to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic himself a week and a half ago for Angel's records, at first the dean there had not let him have them but after he had proved that he was a member of her family he had been granted permission. Vile, he did hate the title his great-grandson had before his name, it was much too promoting, had passed his speed and stamina to all three of his offspring but Angel, surprisingly, was the fastest of the three. She hadn't made any records at the school, unlike her father, grandfather, great-grandfather and he, her great-great grandfather and so on down the line, but she was pretty fast. Her record for a mile was 3:12.54, her father had that by a full minute and a half. She only had half of an education from the school but was pretty smart. The records at the school had her attending Elemental power classes, she had excellent grades in that course, and the usual courses for a starting witch. Potions, Charms classes, Spells and then she had undergone a course in Transformations and the Elemental Power class as well. She had excellent grades in them classes, maybe not as good as her father had received when he had gone to the school but still very good. While he had been at the school he had sat down and had filled out her form entirely, why, he had thought then, her father had not done what he was doing was beyond him. The Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic forms carried over to other schools, they were permanent records and would pass from school to school if she decided to continue her education not to mention, it was also her personal record in the Universe's Populace Book. For her form to be near blank, that was saying she didn't exist and that, for him, was unheard of. She was a Surfeit, she had Surfeit running in her veins regardless of the name change, she deserved exactly the same as any other Surfeit, whether with the name or not.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the Dean, a man named Shushone had said after he had taken a seat at the table in the records room. The Dean had been a short Goblin fellow with blue skin that had warts on it and large, hairy ears. His nails had been long and green and cracked, his eyes had been fully white with no pupils in them. He had been wearing a black suit with brown shoes and a brown tie hung down from around his neck.

"Just a bit of quiet so I can fill these forms out, Vile never came here to change the forms or add any details to her lineage?" he had said, a vial of black ink had been placed before him and he carried with him always a red and black feathered quill, he had taken the quill box out from his inside jacket pocket and had placed it in front of him.

"No sir, he has not been here in over a hundred years." the dean had said.

"Very irresponsible," he had sighed and had shaken his head in disbelief. "how about Kuruk or Duru, they been here to change the forms?"

"No sir, Kuruk hasn't been in this school in thousands of years and your son, the same sir." the dean had said, he then had excused himself and had left ShaamVile to fill the forms in quiet.

Name: Angel Irene Age: 11 YOB: 1758 Gender: F

Species: Human/Monster Hybrid Talents: None Horns/Tail/Extra Appendages: None

Physical Description: Red hair, emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils. Five foot two inches tall. Student has no horns or tail or any extra appendages.

The part on the parentage had changed so drastically it was confusing so he had taken that part of the form and had X'd it out. He had gone and gotten several pieces of paper and had made his own parentage chart on Angel. Before he had gone to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic he had asked about his great-great granddaughter's mother's side of the family, he had been shocked to find out that she had two lines of Surfeit's in her line, not the usual one but two. He guessed that that was the reason why her forms hadn't been updated, her father was probably embarrassed after finding out that he had mated with a member of his own family. It was an honest mistake and it wasn't his fault that it had happened, from what ShaamVile had been told, Dione Surfeit had disappeared and had been presumed deceased after Vile had conquered their birth planet, a disgrace for both Vile's name and for the Surfeit name, going against tradition and conquering the birth planet and later the galaxy that his family had been born and raised and sired the next generation then died on. The damage was done, the galaxy just couldn't be dropped like the snap of a finger, Vile had had his birth galaxy for thousands of years. ShaamVile had started writing until his arm was cramped and then, since he was ambidextrous, he had switched hands.

Father's Side of the Family:

(Master) Vile Vile (father)

KurukVile Surfeit (grandfather) and Irka Shaiden (grandmother)

DuruVile Surfeit (great-grandfather) and Cyla Dybla (great-grandmother)

ShaamVile Surfeit (great-great grandfather) and Egla Shaar (great-great grandmother)

RaalVile Surfeit (3x grandfather) and Frahfrie Cloridona (3x grandmother)

IackVile Surfeit (4x grandfather) and Dablonie Noshibol (4x grandmother)

WexVile Surfeit (5x grandfather) and Henratantya Vishroni (5x grandmother)

LynkVile Surfeit (6x grandfather) and Wilabolia Shaola (6x grandmother)

He had hesitated after writing LynkVile Surfeit and his wife's name, wondering if he should go on and add the rest beyond LynkVile. The Surfeit family was over a billion years old, there were a lot more to add and surely, the universe would want to know what they had in the Irene girl. He had gone and gotten a cup of coffee then had decided to go on and add the rest. His father had written the entire line on his Pronghorn forms, he had done the same for his son and from the looks of his grandchildren's and great-grandchildren's forms, they had the same line listed. He had dabbed the end of his quill in the ink vial then had started writing again.

OlozilVile Surfeet (7x grandfather) and Cicila Kobola (7x grandmother)

DebonzVile Surfeet (8x grandfather) and Teratila Bendola (8x grandmother)

GlovinoVile Shurfeet (9x grandfather) and Fromatie Vreocho (9x grandmother)

ChaboVile Shurfeet (name started Chabo SurVil; 10x grandfather) and Rejalisa Nebolis (10x grandmother)

Dubsalis SurVil (11x grandfather) and Gretuba Shabie (11x grandmother)

Vicloto SurVil (12x grandfather) and Bowina Berinal (12x grandmother)

Bendolishi Serv (13x grandfather) and Vinabi Jactol (13x grandmother)

Salodir Serv (14x grandfather) and Zeniba Molishan (14x grandmother)

Whew! That had been a lot to write, he had stopped after writing Salodir SurV thinking that if her line was wanting to be further looked into one would only have to look at the new book that was being written on the Surfeit family. After his son had popped up fully alive and after he had been brought back from limbo, a lot of the Surfeit history had been changed. He had answered a lot of questions these past few weeks from the authors of the new book, he had answered as best as he could and in this book, he was making damn sure that the Shlock's Plague was being mentioned. That damn plague had nearly wiped out his family, only he, his young son and an uncle had survived and after the plague, no books or records on it had been kept. It had just been placed in the far recesses of the minds of the universe's beings and that was not good. The plague did a re-shape on thousands of families, it had claimed billions of lives and for it to not be known to the population was asking for trouble. His son, for example, knew not a clue about it. He was making plans now to explain to his son why he had kept family away from him and why he had held a gun out at his two older sister's. He hadn't done it out of anger or out of an attempt to keep his son to himself. Hell no, he had done that to protect him and his son from getting the disease. His uncle had holed his family, his wife and two daughter's at the time, up in an underground bunker that was cemented all around and had a good steel top, two son's had been born to his uncle in that bunker. The only reason why his uncle had left the bunker was to bury one of the twin boys that had died after being born, and he had done so only after putting on a heavy suit that made him look like a yellow blob. ShaamVile remembered well seeing his uncle, all clad from head to foot in a heavy yellow, baggy suit carrying a bundle to the cemetary in back of his property, the Surfeit Cemetary as it was called. In all, after the plague, his father and step-mother, his real mother, his two brother's and two sister's along with his two sister's unnamed infant son's and his two daughter's had been buried in the cemetary. After a ten minute break, ShaamVile had gone on to writing the mother's side of Angel Irene on a fresh piece of paper, this line was shorter due to the great-great grandmother being the daughter of KurukVile Surfeit and, thus, the line going back overlapped neatly.

Mother's Side of the Family:

Helen of Earth (mother, Angel Irene was raised by her fraternal twin sister who was born 19 years prior)

Azura Surfeit (grandmother) and WexVile Surfeit (grandfather/5x grandfather)

Perniceie Surfeit (great-grandmother) and an unknown human male

Dione Surfeit (great-great grandmother) and LynkVile Surfeit (great-great grandfather/6x grandfather)

KurukVile Surfeit and Irka Shaiden

DuruVile Surfeit and Cyla Dybla

ShaamVile Surfeit and Egla Shaar

RaalVile Surfeit and Frahfrie Cloridona

The Dean had walked in right after he had written his father and mother's name on the piece of paper and he had decided to stop right there. The Dean of the school had made copies, had laminated and then had stapled and filed them away, he had been given five copies and he had placed each copy in the vault in his home. After that, he had gotten Vile to give him the birth certificate for Angel. Vile had acted professional, as was expected of him. Angel was his daughter, she was a member of his family and he did love her otherwise he'd not of asked him why he was asking for her birth certificate. He had done the same for Bile's as well, and Vile had acted just the same. A protective father was a good father and Vile was acting in that fashion towards both his daughter and son. When the birth certificates had been handed over he had looked them over then had reached into his jacket. He had taken out a green folder that had the laminated and now newly updated Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic forms in it along with three birth certificates that were blank. He had filled out a new one for Angel, filling in her year of birth then handing it over for her father to sign his name to. He had filled in her mother's name, and her raisers name in parenthesis, afterwards then had said for his great-grandson to not laminate it yet until the day and month of birth were known, he next had done a repeat on the second birth certificate for his own records. Bile's birth certificate was filled out as it should be, he made a copy of it then had stuck the copy into the folder, he had then taken out one of the four laminated copies of the Pronghorn forms from the folder and had handed it over. Vile had looked through the form then had nodded his head and had shook his hand. Next, ShaamVile had gone and handed his oldest grandson two of the Pronghorn forms, saying specifically for him to give the extra to his father for his own records which, from what Kuruk's wife had told him later on that night, he had done. While sitting in a chair in his study after hearing from Irka that his grandson had handed the extra copy over to his son, he had thought about Tazir. He had made a copy of the one Pronghorn form he had then had gone over to Tazir's mansion home. He had handed the form over himself then had found himself being invited for supper, which he had gladly accepted.

That had been a lot of work, a lot of hard work for his great-great granddaughter's behalf. He put it all behind him as he ran through empty streets. He stopped long enough to reach into his jacket pocket for the device he had bought before he had gone off to look into the galaxy he had been intending to check out before an asteroid had slammed into his thrusters two hundred thousand years ago. The device was five inches long but three inches wide, had a large screen and a pull out keyboard, the device was black and had a white frame around the screen and keyboard. ShaamVile tapped the screen, he had downloaded the planet Earth's information on it the night before, he'd know where he was, where he wanted to go and so on and so forth from the device. The device, when he tapped it, showed that he was in a location called Rialto, in Los Angeles, California. He had just put the device back into his pocket when his son, both of his grandson's and both of his great-grandson's and Cheshire teleported to the area.

"Did you run a lock on her?" TazirVile demanded. "This place is deserted!"

"Running a lock now," KurukVile had a circular device in his hand that he was tapping on madly. ShaamVile walked over, he nodded his head at his son then looked down at the device. It had a loading screen on it for a few minutes then a red dot formed. "Aha! She's in Pasadena."

All around her were her frantic friends, all who she had been in the company of all day long and who had been asking for her to demonstrate her skills to. She had had Kat and Aisha chase after her all morning, asking her, begging and pleading, to show them a little of her skills with Elemental Powers, after lunch the boys had joined in. After an hour of pestering, she had relented. She had teleported her and her friends to Diller Canyon, near Mount Shasta, for the demonstration. Her son's had been held by Kat and Aisha while she demonstrated her powers, started first with making all sorts of water moves and then going onto doing the fire and lightning moves. Her son's had been jumping and squealing madly which had gotten her to do her Elemental Ground powers, that was when the trouble started. She had thrown the ground forward so hard and in the direction of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon that it had triggered a major Earthquake, a 10.9 on the Richter Scale. The San Andreas, Calaveras, Imperial and Laguna Salada faults and the Hayward, Elsinore and San Jacinto fault zones had all slapped against and then had been pulled back only to be slammed back into each other creating a horrible Earthquake which had put millions of people in danger. Angel had teleported to them areas and had tried her damnedest to stop the quivering and shaking she had caused by her demonstrating, that had only made things worse. With the quakes going on, she had gone and started sending people to other locations. She had just gotten to Angel Grove when Mount Shasta had erupted, a magma chamber having opened somehow during her demonstration of her fire powers. The rocks had melted all around the magma chamber and then, when the chamber couldn't hold anymore lava, it had exploded. She had gotten to the location quickly after finding out that the volcano had erupted and had grabbed her babies and her friends just before the entire volcano imploded. She had sent Kat and Aisha to a different planet, one of their choosing. Kat had said that she wanted to go to Zeta Ren and that was where they were. Nice and safe. Her other friends said they wanted to go as well but before she could send them away each had said, all at once, after the people of California are sent to safety. She had gone from town to town quickly, her friends having attached themselves to her by a rope so note to get separated, at the moment she was in Pasadena, the last town she had to save before heading to Zeta Ren with her friends.

"The next time I'm asked to do a demonstration I'm going to say hell no!" Angel exclaimed.

"Is this like Krakatoa?" Billy asked.

"Far worse, the water wasn't bubbling when I made Krakatoa erupt." Angel replied.

Billy was held up against Angel's side, his hands were wrapped around her arm tightly and with each gust of wind that blew on his face his grip would grow tighter. He was scared to death, he had been bored and when he had seen Aisha and Kat begging Angel to demonstrate her Elemental Powers he had gotten very interested. She was pretty powerful, even in her playfulness with her powers she had been very sure in her movements. She had thrown fist-sized water balls at them then had made a ring of water form around him and his friends and Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell which had made all of them go oh wow. When she had made a ring of fire and lightning join with the ring of water they had all started clapping and Angel had bowed. Billy was a light eyed, twenty year old young man with dirty blond hair, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, around his waist was a blue and white checkered flannel jacket and on his feet were brown hiking boots. His face was naked of his glasses due to his upgrading to contact lenses the year before. He was the current blue ranger.

"Ever seen that movie Atlantis, the Lost Continent?" Lieutenant Charles Rollins asked. "Don't jump in that water or you'll be boiled alive!"

"I've seen it, good movie." Angel nodded her head.

Lieutenant Charles Rollins had been the one that Angel had been staying with the past few weeks and he had been one of the last ones to join in on having Angel demonstrate her powers. He had been in awe when she had made a wall of flames and his eyes had near popped out of his face when she had twirled around, drawing water from the surrounding plants then making the water freeze into an ice pike. When she had stomped her foot down on the ground and twenty ground pikes had come shooting out right in front of her from the ground he had leaped to his feet, his hands still hurt him from clapping. Lieutenant Charles Rollins had been in the military for almost nine years, and he had been made a Lieutenant six years prior. He liked being in the military a lot and was hoping to have another ten to twenty years in the army. His short brown hair was held up in wild spikes due to Angel throwing mud at him then making the mud move and form in his hair, he had gotten a sort of high on her making his hair move this way and that, up and down and to the sides. As he looked at the boiling water of the Pacific Ocean, his blue eyes grew wide. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt that had a pocket on the left breast, on his feet were his combat boots, he had a bag of pot hidden inside his boots.

"We the last ones in California?" Tommy asked. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"I'm sort of mesmerized at the moment," Adam said in shock as he saw the water going from a blue-gray to having a whitish, bubbly surface.

"Same here." Jason said. "Angel, can you cool the water?"

Jason went _oooo_ when Angel threw her arms forward and a fine layer of steam rose up from the sea, the water didn't freeze but it sure made some interesting sounds as Angel tried to make it freeze up. When it didn't freeze, Angel made a strand rise up with the flick of one hand then she twirled and made the strand shoot out. She had done this move at Diller Canyon as well but the steam making had really gotten his attention. Jason was doing his best to keep it to himself but he had a crush on Angel, he liked her quite a lot. He thought of her as not only a powerful person, but also a very beautiful one. He saw her as smart as well and after finding out that she was really two hundred and forty-one years old he had asked her some questions about the seventeen and eighteen hundreds which she had answered politely. Jason was the older one in his friend's group and the oldest of the Power Rangers, he was twenty-two years old. He had grown his hair out some and at the moment, it had a fluffy look to it even though he combed it to the side. He had dark brown eyes which were sparkling brightly, he was wearing a red muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans that had gray dyed into the front, he had brown shoes on his feet.

"Make the steam happen again!" Adam said, now he had Angel's arm in a tight grip, she yelled out and shook both he and Billy off.

"Alright, but only once more." Angel said.

Adam jumped up and down in excitement when Angel tried to freeze the boiling water again, steam rose up from the surface of the water. Angel did something, she twirled then shot her arms out before swinging them above her head, and the steam suddenly came over to her, she flailed her arms around until the steam became a bright blue color then she slammed her arms down and the bright blue colored steam slammed down to the group. Adam was a nineteen year old young man of Asian descent, his hair was slicked up some with a hair oil and was shiny. He was wearing a dark green shirt and khakis, on his feet were green and brown sneakers. He was the current green ranger.

"Now that was impressive," Captain Ned O'Nell said. "can you direct steam from a volcano as well?"

"I can yes." Angel replied. "Heat is a part of the Fire Power and can, thus, be directed through the body."

Captain Ned O'Nell was a man who had just recently celebrated his thirty first birthday, although he had been telling the kids to tone it down on Angel, who had been letting her babies nurse at the time, he had been interested as well in her Elemental Powers. Ned had been in the National Guard for six years, but he had achieved the rank of Captain only four years prior, just before meeting Angel. He had just married his fiancée, Sarah, who had been sent to his folks place in Texas after the eruption had occurred. Captain O'Nell ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, he typically kept it short and it did need a trim as it was now going past his ears. His brown eyes were looking at the bubbling, boiling water but his ears were toned in deeply to Angel's explanation of what the Elemental Power was. He was wearing a pair of army fatigues but the water around his left wrist wasn't a part of his army attire. He had gotten it as a present from his then fiance and now wife last year on Christmas. It was a black and gold wrist watch that had dials on the face that told not only the minutes in an hour, but also the seconds and a dial was set for an alarm along with the usual numbers around the face.

"Directed through the body?" Captain O'Nell broke his eyes away from the boiling water and looked at Angel. "You can direct fire through your body with your powers?"

"Of course, for example I can move steam from a hot surface through the flesh of my hand, up my arm and across my shoulders. I can either decide afterwards if I want to make that steam into fire to breathe onto an enemy or I can have the steam flow through my other arm then shoot through the hand attached to that arm."

"Can you do anything with your eyes?" Captain O'Nell asked. "Uhhh Eye Fire or..."

"Only one with extreme knowledge can do Eye Flash, I've looked at that scroll several times and have seen that Fire Healing, Eye Flash and Air Regeneration can only be done by one who had very extreme skills in the power."

"I bet you can do it." Tommy said. "You've got pretty impressive skills right now, bet you can."

"I'm what you'd consider the step up from medium taught in the powers." Angel said. ""Between medium and expert."

Tommy tapped Angel on her shoulder then led the group away from the water, he felt that they needed to go on. Tommy was the current white ranger of the Power Rangers, he had been evil once when Angel's older half-sister had taken him over with a spell and then when he had gone to the side of good he had been given the green power coin and green ranger powers. His green ranger powers had gone after a few months and he had gone on with his life afterwards until one day, Alpha and Zordon zapped him to the secret chamber in the Command Center where they gave him the powers of light and made him the white ranger of the Power Rangers. Tommy was a twenty-one year old young man with brown hair and brown eyes, he had his hair held back by a rawhide strip. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, he had black boots on his feet and black wrist bands around his wrists. Tommy was the only one of the rangers who knew that Jason had a crush on Angel and, although he kept his friend's secret, he did tease him a bit on it.

Lieutenant Rollins walked by Angel's side, when she had appeared in Stone Canyon he had just been driving through, he hadn't been expecting to see her and he had nearly drove past. She had done something to her hair, had dyed it black but there were short red edges poking out as if saying 'you can't hide our fired embers'. She had been yelling out for someone to stop and he had, but only after he had passed by her. When she had gotten into his vehicle, a 4x4 Jeep Cherokee Sport, he had just said where to then had said nothing else until he had heard a baby cry. She had said she was hoping that he'd be nice to take her to a store called Ralph's for baby food for her son's which he had said he would, he had just pulled up to the store when he had heard a baby cry. That was when he had looked back, she had been seated in the back seat so he hadn't been able to see if she had any extra baggage or not. When he had looked back and had seen Bile, he had flipped. He had grabbed his .22 Automatic from inside his glove compartment then had gotten out of his car, walked around to the passenger side door that the woman he had picked up was seated beside then he had opened the door.

"Babynapping is a serious offense here, lady." he had said. "Hand over the baby then get out and go."

"Fuck you man, this is my child!" the woman had spat.

"Beg you pardon, lady?" he had shook his head at her words then he had shown her the gun.

"Drop the gun then back up from the car!" the woman had said with such force he actually had taken a step away from his car. "These are my babies, go get your own."

"Your babies?" he had said, he then had taken a look at the woman. When he had seen the golden-yellow ring around her black pupils he had tossed his pistol to the front seat then had leaned over the passenger side door. "Charles Rollins, you remind me of a friend of mine who's been missing for a while now."

"I have to go." the woman had gotten out of his car but before she could walk off he had grabbed her. "Let me go, Young Man!"

"Angel?"

Oh, she had been a beauty with the black hair but when the edges of her hair changed, as if by magic, back to a fiery red he had had to really control himself. He did prefer her with her natural, fiery red hair the best but he did understand that she had dyed and was continually dying her hair to throw off her father and his side of the family. She told him while he had driven back to Angel Grove with her in the backseat that she had gone to Egypt after leaving her great-uncle three months after her second son, Lhaklar his name had been, had been born. She had stayed with Atlas, when she had said she had been with him he had gone silent, his feelings for the man were not good and he didn't like the idea of her going to him instead of going to someone, say more responsible and with better intentions? Someone who didn't have three women and a wife and who was looking to add another woman to his harem, so to say. Someone like him, for example, who liked Angel quite a lot and who was single and who wasn't plainly thinking about a woman removing her clothes and slipping into her for the deed of sex. He had near cheered when she had told him that another man had stolen her from Atlas, nearly because after she had told him that a man named Adjo Maalouf had taken her from Atlas he had continually raped and beaten her until she had contacted her great-grandfather to come help her. That had been two weeks ago, she had gone back to Egypt to retrieve her son's then had teleported to Stone Canyon. She had been working the week and a half before he had found her at a strip joint, making good money but to him not very good since she was showing off her body to men who, like Atlas, had an ill mind. She had quit her job after she had bumped into him and he was damn glad for that!

As if she had tapped into his thoughts on her dying her hair, Angel ducked into a store. They were walking by a drugstore which sold plenty of items that dealt with hair care. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the kids, as they both called them, waited a full fifteen minutes outside patiently, not nervous a single bit. Lieutenant Rollins had watched once or twice as Angel applied the dye to her hair, she had either showered and then had added the dye to her hair during the shower or she had applied it while leaned over his bathroom tub. When she had been demostrating her Elemental Powers all of the hair color dye had flowed off from her hair, it had just... well he had no way of describing it except that by use of her powers the dye had just slid or rolled or... well it became liquid and just rolled off of her hair and her fiery red hair had returned. Captain O'Nell glanced at his watch when Angel had been gone for twenty-five minutes, surely hair color dye wouldn't take that long to apply and...

"Uhm, I'm guessing you also went costume shopping as well." Lieutenant Rollins said when Angel walked out from the store. "Nice... uhm, outfit."

"Thank you my young friend." Angel said, she used the phases young friend and young man or lady as a friendly teasing gesture now after finding out that she was two hundred and forty-one years of age. "I saw it and liked it so..."

Angel twirled around twice, she had dyed her hair black but she had come out of the store wearing a different outfit, a very risque gown that was all black except for a gold sash that went from the right shoulder down to and around the waist. The black gown had black glitter on it so it shown right beautifully when the sun struck it. Angel had two full black wrist bands on as well and black gloves that went to her elbows and thin, nylon stockings on her legs, she had nothing on her feet. As if to add a further beauty to her, fiery red hair or not, she had applied black lipstick on her lips and had made her eyes like the Egyptians had had theirs in the ancient days. Jason held his hand out, Lieutenant Rollins then noticed that there were thin, veil-like attachments on the gloves that attached to the gown and also, Angel had a black netted thing on top of her hair. The front of the gown was split open in a V-shape, although the gown held her in well it was unmistakable that her chest was out in the open for all to see, he could see the delicate curves that her breasts, which were now heading up to a size 40C cup. Lieutenant Rollins was thinking of how beautiful she'd really look if she had walked out of the store with her hair looking natural instead of being dyed, he was imagining how lovely she'd look all dazzled out in black but with a headful of fiery red hair that looked as if it was on fire when he heard crunching behind him. The crunching stopped when Jason held his hands out to Angel and had her stop facing him.

"Get... Your... Hands... Off... Of... My... Wife!"

TazirVile had started leading the group after they had reached Pasadena, California, he had taken the directions of his brother to heart and had gone on walking, his father was slightly behind him on his left and his grandfather was also slightly behind him on his right while his brother was in between them. Cheshire and Master Vile walked behind them with Triskull slightly behind them. He had no idea why at the time, but his muscles had tensed up when he had reached a deserted part of town. He had walked confidently, silently and very much on the alert, behind him his brother was speaking in small sentences to their father, their grandfather would from time to time say something to their father but their father said nothing in return. When TazirVile had rounded a corner and had seen a group of humans standing by a store he had decided to go check what was going on. It was an all male group, probably vandalizing a store or talking about it, most of the men in the group were young, either in their late teens or just barely out of their teens while there were two mature males. When his wife had exited the store, dressed in an outfit which he had actually really liked he had stopped short. There was no mistaking who the woman was, he had seen the emerald-green eyes, so bright and beautiful and with a golden-yellow ring around a black pupil, there was no mistaking who the woman was. After he had noticed the eyes and had put two-and-two together he had seen her hair and had silently gasped. Her hair! The gorgeous flowing locks of fire was gone, replaced by black. She looked fine, she looked sexy but that hair... where was the fiery red he liked looking at? When one of the younger men had started rolling his hands on her he had felt that same fury build up inside of him, fiery red hair or black hair, Angel Irene was his Universal Mate, she was his wife and no other man was allowed to touch her.

TazirVile surveyed the men that were around his wife, checking her out with eyes of a predator as he saw it. He noticed only two that he recognised, the one who was rolling his hands on his wife was the very man he had had in the dungeon of his house the week that he had initiated the process of falling in love with her. Oh, that had been a fine week! They had swam naked in his pool, he had showered with her, he had spent dreamy moments in the bed just gazing at her face and body, taking in her beauty. He had doted on her, giving her gifts, telling her sweet things, telling how much of a beauty she was and how much she meant to him. That first coupling had been a great one, his son had been conceived through the first coupling. The gray-haired man in the dungeon of his ship was one of the men who had taken off with her, the young man with the fluffed up yet combed to the side dark hair was the youngster he had had in his dungeon and... he nodded his head when he recognized the man with the long brown hair and brown eyes. He, too, had been in his dungeon right after he had ordered his Goblin staff to capture his great-niece, and soon to be discovered Universal Mate and Beloved Universal Wife, and the two youth's she had been with when she had called out to him on Ite, Ute's red ice moon. The other men, he didn't recognize, not off the bat at least. His father, though, must have recognized one of the group because he stepped up beside him.

"You!" DuruVile pointed at the short brown-haired man that was wearing a green shirt that had a pocket on the left breast.

"Son, what's come of you now?" ShaamVile asked, he was glaring at Angel because he didn't much like how her top was open in the way it was.

"That man there, the brown-haired one," DuruVile jabbed his finger forward hard. "was inside my house with Angel."

"Angel was uninvited, she walked into his house looking for information on hybrids and on pop." KurukVile spoke up.

"Also shot at us." Master Vile stepped up. "My father, your son, I and Tazir were all shot by that man."

"I do not approve of the uninvited entrance into a house I previously owned nor the firing at my kin!" ShaamVile snarled.

Angel acted fast, she grabbed Billy and Adam first then she placed her hand on Tommy after she had teleported them to Texas and did the same. Before she could grab Jason, Captain O'Nell and Lieutenant Rollins the ground lurched up sharply then rolled back, she heard the tectonic plates slapping against each other then she saw a crack form between her and her father, TazirVile, DuruVile, ShaamVile, Cheshire and Triskull. ShaamVile and DuruVile leaped over the crack easily, TazirVile followed swiftly behind them with the others coming next. When steam started rising up from the crack Angel swung her arms out then she ripped them inwards, the steam started flowing around the group. When the steam was fully around Master Vile and his family and Cheshire Angel started flailing her arms about, the ring of steam started swinging around, they heard thunder then the steam ring turned a glowing red. When it was at its reddest Angel shoved her arms forward. Before an explosion of golden and red colored sparks flew out from the group of monsters, ShaamVile leaped up high. He swung his hands down and a golden stream of fire swung down at Angel and her friends, they jumped out of the way then took off running towards a cluster of buildings.

"Golden fire stream!?" Angel yelled out frantically. "Did my eyes see correctly, did he send out..."

"He di-..."

A golden air ball formed around them then started swinging around and around, Angel dropped to her knees and closed her eyes so not to get dizzy but her friends were having a go at trying to not lose their lunch. Just when Lieutenant Rollins was about to chuck his chicken salad sandwich Angel swung her arms up. The air ball imploded and she grabbed her friends before a further maniacal attacks could happen she teleported to East Village, New York. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and Jason sat against a building for a short while then each shot up and went to a trashcan nearby where they got sick. Angel brushed her hands down her gown then, when a lock of her hair fell over her shoulders and she saw that it was back to being fiery red, she grabbed it. Due to her magical heritage, dying her hair was always cancelled out when she used her magic. Angel sighed and threw the lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Eeeeesh! That... that Shaam-Wow guy..." Lieutenant Rollins started to say.

"ShaamVile, or Shaam." Angel corrected her friend.

"Golden fire... a golden air ball... what's next, he'll make the ground become gold then melt it into a golden lava them freeze us in place with golden ice?" Lieutenant Rollins was now breathing hard, he was starting to panic.

"Obviously, he'd very experienced with the Elemental Powers." Angel said, she leaned against a pole.

"Look nice with that hair of flame." Jason said. "Looks good with the outfit."

"Thank you." Angel sighed.

"Shaam didn't sound like he liked you or I searching through his old place." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"Did you see how he jumped up before she sent the steam rushing inwards?" Captain O'Nell spoke. "I though Tazir could leap high."

They spoke for a short while then started walking, Angel's black stocking'd feet snagged a few times on the cobblestone but that was all. Angel was considering teleporting Kat, Aisha, Lhaklar and Bile to their location when the ground behind them erupted up. Broken cobblestone, dirt and cement struck Angel's back and head and before she knew what was going on, Lieutenant Rollins grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. She ran behind him for a short while then looked back, there was a gaping hole ten feet back and who was getting out of the hole? ShaamVile Surfeit, a very unhappy ShaamVile Surfeit. Captain O'Nell yelled out when a chunk of concrete struck his buttocks and that was what got Angel to turn up the fire in her feet. She ripped her wrist free of Lieutenant Rollins' hand then ran past heading towards a building that had a wooden sign hanging down from a swinging pole that said Obscura Antiques and Oddities. She banged the door open, slid inside then her friends leaped in behind her. She slammed and locked the door behind her friends just as ShaamVile ran up, the door creaked and moaned as he slammed into it.

"And how did he get into the shield?!" Captain O'Nell yelled. "What did he do, leap into the Earth then do a drill move to get here. I near had a heart attack!"

"Not just you." Angel said, she was propped up against a counter gasping for breath. "I have... I have no idea how he got in but he sure made an entrance."

"And now he's trying to make an entrance into here." Jason said, he pointed at the door.

There was no mistaking it that the door, a unique full silver steel door with a lever handle on the inside and a normal doorknob on the outside, was having stress done to it. Angel, Jason and Captain O'Nell all saw dents being made in the steel and before long, a small hole was made. They heard loud dings and scrapes as ShaamVile pounded his fists into the door and as his long, maroon colored fingernails scraped the steel. Lieutenant Rollins wasn't watching or worrying about the door, he was looking at the store. He saw some of the most oddest things he had ever seen on shelves and hanging down from the ceiling and hanging on the walls. There was a glass case that had jars in it, when he went and looked inside he saw that the jars had severed heads in them. Without a moments pause, he kicked his foot up, the glass front shattered then he reached in and grabbed a glass jar.

"Maybe we can buy him and his off?" Lieutenant Rollins said, he handed Angel the jar with the severed head in it.

Angel looked at the head that was floating in a Formaldehyde solution that was bile yellow. Her great-grandfather, she remembered, had a room full of small monkeys, he seemed to be one for monkeys and the head floating in the solution in the jar happen to be that of a monkey's. When she looked closer she saw that the monkey was a White-headed Capuchin Monkey, the top and back of the head was black while the face and ears were white. The ears of the monkey were very noticeable, the eyes were sealed shut and from the look of the general head of the monkey, the monkey had been very young when it had died. Angel was about to take the jar that had the monkey head in it to the slot by the door when Lieutenant Rollins yelled out for her.

"Nevermind the jarred monkey head, toss out this two-faced monkey head." Lieutenant Rollins ran over to her.

To one who had Elemental Powers and who had achieved the level of expert, it was a known fact that wherever water flowed it caused a weakness, even when a powerful shield was up all a being who had expert knowledge and skills in the Elemental Powers had to do was use the water as a way in. ShaamVile had done just that, he had leaped into the ground, head first, then he had popped up near Manhattan where a canal was. Even though the canal was behind the shield, water flowed through it and into the sea around the little island which was part of the state of New York. ShaamVile had leaped into the water then had submerged himself submarine style. When he had gotten ten feet below the surface he had started twirling, his arms held close to his chest in a cross-fashion and his legs pointed straight. He had gotten through the shield without a problem then he had gone straight for the vibrations that his great-great granddaughter was making as she walked. He sensed that her stocking'd feet were snagging and he logged onto that vibration. He hadn't meant to scare her but so much, he was displeased with the find of that she had been discovered in his old residence, the residence of his father's, his and his siblings, his daughter's and only son's and his son's children had all been born and raised in without being granted permission to visit first but he calmed himself down by saying that if she hadn't, he'd not be here in the flesh. When Angel had ran off with them men, of whom he had no idea who they were or what their intentions were with her, he had no idea if the men who were with her were acquaintances or friends or if they were just looking to cause her trouble, he'd find out after he captured all of them, he had followed. He had gotten up from his created crater then had taken off, Angel and her male companions, he hated the word in association with her, ducked into a building then slammed the door. No problem, he lowered his head, increased his speed until his dark green jacket, the one long side flying behind him while the shorter side simply flapped, near flew off of his back. When he slammed into the door he made a large dent in it but it didn't fall off of its hinges or break as he had expected. Shaking his head, having crashed into the door on purpose had made him feel slightly dizzy, he took a step back then bunched his large hand into a fist then started punching the door hard.

"Pubba..." he heard his son's, his only son's, voice come through his communicator. "pubba, can you hear me, pick up."

"Son, I'm a bit busy at the moment." ShaamVile said, he had looked down at the small, bronze communicator that was attacked to his black belt before he had snatched it up.

"Where are you?" his son asked, ShaamVile sighed. This was only taking time away from the job at hand.

"Some place called Manhattan, Lad." ShaamVile said.

"Can you get the shield down around the area you are in?" his son asked. "We're on our way and would..."

"Is Angel in the area?" TazirVile's voice came in strong, it had a heavy hint of anger in it. "What of the men with her, they still with her?"

"I have Angel holed up in a building, the men are still with her." ShaamVile said.

"Granddad, I'm near the shield in your location can you take it down." TazirVile asked. "I'd like to help out."

He had left the others behind in California to follow Angel and her three male companions, he hadn't thought about them wanting to join in and surely, if they did want to join then the ones who could do Elemental Powers could very well do what he had done to get into the shield. Tazir, Vile and Cheshire, yeah they might need assistance to get in. ShaamVile radioed his son and told him to get into the shield on his own. He had taught his only son well in Elemental Powers and for him to be asking him, his father, to get the shield down so that he, his son who was very well trained in Elemental Powers, could get in. DuruVile said nothing in return and ShaamVile thought that his silence was final, either his son was going to let his anger take him over, like he did nowadays, or he was going to do what he had done to get into the shield. Before ShaamVile made a strand of golden flames shoot from the bottom of his feet the ground ten feet away exploded, his grandson jumped out of the crater he had made to get into the shield, ten feet further ShaamVile's own son did the same.

"And why the hell did I not think to do that before I asked for you to take the shield down?" DuruVile asked after he ran up, he had an excited bounce in his step.

"Slipped your mind, that's your excuse." ShaamVile said.

ShaamVile walked a ways from the building that his great-great granddaughter and her three male companions were hiding in then slapped his feet together. A long strand of golden flame shot from the bottom of his feet, it propelled him up and to get further up in the sky, above the buildings, ShaamVile made the golden strand that was still firing from his feet wrap around his lower body in a funnel. He held onto the golden flame funnel as he started shooting red flames from his hands at the shield above. There was a cracking and popping sound, he saw cracks form in the area where he had fired his Fire Power but that was all. With a grunt, he punched out a purple, red and white combination fire blast which made a large chunk of the shield above drop, he saw that his son leaped out of the way just in time before it crashed on top of him. He was getting annoyed with the shield, it needed to be down and in order for it to be cancelled out more than a large chunk had to be felled. With fury in his heart and stomach, he made a funnel shoot out from the funnel around his lower body, he made this secondary funnel become clear fire then he shot it up at the shield. That was what got the shield down, it didn't crack, break then fall, it exploded then broke into a million shards. When he saw his other grandson, his two great grandson's and Cheshire running into the now shieldless area of Manhattan, he nodded his head then made his golden fire funnel drop. He stepped off of it when it came within three feet of the ground.

"Most impressive!" KurukVile said after his grandfather had stepped from the golden fire funnel he had made.

"Don't you tell me that my son didn't teach you the expert level." ShaamVile said, he walked over to the building that his great-great granddaughter was in.

"I learned the Golden Fire moves, yes." KurukVile said, before he could say anything more his father spoke up.

"But afterwards he got it in his head that he didn't need to learn anymore." DuruVile said. "He was starting to get the muscle on him."

"That stage where muscled youngsters think they are strong enough without needing further training." ShaamVile nodded his head, he removed his dark green hat with the gold embroidery around the brim and the white plume on it then he took a dark red silk cloth out from the inside jacket pocket. He wiped his head then replaced the silk cloth then he plopped his hat back on his head. "Both I and you went through the same."

"She in that building?" KurukVile asked.

"She is, all nicely wrapped up now just waiting for..." ShaamVile turned when he heard TazirVile, Cheshire, Triskull and Master running up. "slow up, she'll not get away this time."

"Where is she?" TazirVile asked, although he had been running he was not breathing hard at all.

"In this building." ShaamVile said, he then looked at KurukVile. "Let us see them muscles that your wife boasts so much about be put to use."

"Stand back now," KurukVile rolled his shoulders twice, a cracking sound was heard then he made his hand into a tight, hard fist. ShaamVile beamed with pride inside when he saw the veins popping out in his oldest grandson's arms, his son had made a finely strong man, he thought.

When it was discovered that the heavy pounding on the door came from her grandfather, Angel started collecting items left and right, thinking all the while that although they might grab the attention of the people, members of her father's side of the family and of hers, they won't hold their attention for long. She grabbed the two-faced Capuchin monkey head first then, thinking fast because it was her grandfather at the door and with him having so much muscle it'd not be long before he actually got in, she looked over the counter and saw a doll hanging up. It looked like one of them He-Man dolls, when she grabbed the doll from the hook it was hanging on she saw that it was an imitation Arnold Schwarzenegger doll, only the face was much more handsome and the doll had brown painted hair. The upper torso and arms were thick in muscle while the legs were more slender in build, but were still pretty loaded with muscle. The backside of the doll made her cringe, the muscle looked so lifelike! Angel decided to throw her grandfather off by sliding the doll through the mail chute, on the way to the door she accidentally squeezed the doll.

"My momma told me that if I ate my veggies I will grow big and strong!" the doll said in a sissy, mocking male voice. "Momma was right."

"Angel?" Lieutenant Rollins looked over at her, a look of confusion was thick on his face. "What was that?"

"Running is good for the buns and thighs," Angel squeezed the doll again then pointed at it. "where did the rest of me come from?"

"Neat." Jason said, he walked up beside her. "Does it say anything more?"

Angel squeezed the doll once more and a Tarzan yell rang out from it that made her jump, Jason chuckled then when KurukVile's fist punched through the steel door he looked around frantically. Angel walked to the mail chute, Captain O'Nell was doing his best to hold the door back, when he saw her standing beside him he swallowed loudly. He was nervous, all of them were. With a very shaky hand, she grabbed the handle to the mail chute. She yanked the door open then placed the doll inside, there was a small window from which she could look out from. Her grandfather was pounding on the door hard, his red tunic with the dark red belt around the waist was drenched in sweat. His arms bulged greatly on his arms and with every swing veins popped up under the flesh of his arms, either a dingy white or a dark red. Angel slapped the window three times to get his attention, when he looked up then at her his eyes, his fiery red eyes with the black pupils, were very bright.

"T-there's something in the chute for you." Angel yelled. "Open the d-..."

"Don't you worry, Angel," her grandfather said loudly. "granddaddy will be in shortly."

The chute wasn't going to work, her grandfather wasn't listening so she grabbed the doll from it and ran to the back of the shop. She grabbed an antique fishing pole with the thread and hook still attached then ran back. She worked fast in tying the doll to the thread then she had Jason pick her up. There was a rectangular glass window above the door that slid out, when she reached it she punched the glass out then she slid the doll out. It was now or never, either her grandfather would see the doll and stop his assault on the door for a few minutes or he'd see the doll, wave it off them continue punching. She released the lock on the thread and the doll dropped down, she heard a thud and then a yell, the doll had landed hard on her grandfather's head then had bounced off, she reeled the thread in some then moved the doll so that it waved in front of her grandfather's face. Due to her perch on Jason's shoulders, she could see that her grandfather was looking at the doll, she could see all of them and each was looking at the doll.

"Come on," Angel near whispered. "take it. Take the doll."

"What the hell is this?" her grandfather said.

He was not a man who liked for his work outs to be interrupted or to be interrupted when he was working. He had punched at the steel door hard, his hands were bloody but he didn't feel any pain. When he had seen his granddaughter at the small window he had laughed inside, his brother had gone around the building to see if there was a back entrance and, to his surprise, there was none. There was only one entrance and exit and he was at it, punching away, showing his strength and endurance. He had laughed inside because his granddaughter knew that she was trapped and was trying to see if he'd back off so she could get away, there was no way he would allow for that. He had yelled that he'd be in shortly then had gone on swinging his fists, pounding the door, making more cuts on his hands. When the doll had bonked him over the head he had stopped, he had no idea what had hit him and had just stood, looking around in a complete daze. Then the doll had been waved up in front of his face, it had slapped him once and that was when he had grabbed it. How dare she, he had thought angrily, throwing a doll at him and then using it to slap him in the face. He tore the doll from the thread that was around it and was about to throw it away when the doll spoke.

"My momma told me that if I ate my veggies I will grow big and strong!" the doll said in a sissy, mocking male voice. "Momma was right."

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, he then squeezed the doll again and a long-drawn holler ran out.

Things started being thrown out quickly from the window, he had to duck to avoid being hit by a few of them. His father caught a small head, when KurukVile went over to check it out he was near hit by a glass jar which his son caught. His grandfather caught another small head and then he caught two more. When the flying missiles stopped being thrown he walked over to his father, he near burst out laughing when he saw the small, two-faced monkey head that his father was holding gingerly. The monkey head had black fur on the crown while the two faces were white, the eyes were sealed shut. His father ran his finger over the head fondly then he reached into his pants pocket. He pulled a gold chain out from his pocket then attached the two-faced monkey to it.

"Thank you, Angel!" DuruVile yelled, when he saw his family looking at him he shrugged his shoulders. "What, I happen to be a fan of monkey's."

"You're full of bananas," Master Vile snorted. "she tossed me a..."

Master Vile looked at the jar he had in his hands, it was a large jar and it was full of a yellow liquid. Inside the jar, floating in the liquid, was a black thing. He rolled it around in his hands for a few seconds then stopped, looking at him was the face... or faces, he corrected himself, of rats. He drew the jar closer then up at the sky, he saw a total of five rats in the jar and they were all tangled up, the tails were a knotted mess. He had seen a jar with tangled up rats only once in his long life, his old teacher, Boris Karcloff had been his name, at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had had one on his desk. As Mr. Karcloff's student he had had a wandering eye for that jar, stealing a glance at it fifty or more times before the bell tolled the time for class change. Master Vile showed his father then his grandfather what he had then he heard his great-grandfather make a chuckling sound.

"Duru, is the head that you was thrown shrunk or normal sized?" ShaamVile asked his son.

"Normal sized, why?" DuruVile looked at his father.

"Angel threw me three shrunken heads."

He knew well how the uncivilized tribes in the universe did the trick of shrinking a head. The process of creating such a prize began by removing the skull from the head by making an incision in the back of the neck and then all of the skin and flesh is removed from the cranium. He had watched a program on shrunken heads when he had gone to The School of Evil once and had been mesmerized by the practice so much that he had started a collection on it. He knew that red seeds were placed underneath the eyelids, which were afterwards sewn shut and that the mouth was held together by three palm pins. All of the fat in the head was removed and in order for the head to retain it's shape a wooden ball was placed inside. The head, afterwards, was dried with hot rocks and sand and then it was rubbed down with charcoal ash then, if the one making the shrunken head wanted it adorned, beads would be added. Shrunken heads were made and kept as a trophies, or they were made as ritual pieces or for trade. He had a small bookshelf in his home on Gamma-Vile that had fifty, the three he had in his hands would make great additions to his collection and... ShaamVile's eyes watered and he near cried, one of the shrunken heads that he had in his hands was a female. This would be the first female shrunken head in his collection.

"And how did she know you was into shrunken heads?" DuruVile asked.

"Good question, one I'll ask when I see her after we ca-catch her." ShaamVile said, his voice had cracked up some.

"Who wants a tiny monkey?"

It was working, her father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great grandfather were all distracted. Angel decided to go get more items, more of the weird items in the shop like the one she had just slid into the mail chute. She had found the mummified body of a Pygmy marmoset, one of the smallest monkey's on the planet, that was propped up on a stick in the back of the store and had thought that DuruVile might like it so she slid it into the chute then had yelled out who wants a tiny monkey. Captain O'Nell looked at her strangely then, when he saw that Master Vile, KurukVile, DuruVile, Triskull, TazirVile and ShaamVile were clearly interested in the items being given to them he had started running around the shop, grabbing things that he thought would further distract them. Jason did the same, only Lieutenant Rollins stayed out of the giving. The only one in the group, he saw, that was distracted was Cheshire. The dark blue alien man with a strong upper body was standing back, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Angel slid out two-headed snakes, snakes that were oddly colored, marbles with bugs in them and jars that head severed animal heads floating in Formaldehyde into the mail chute one by one and with each closing the the door on her side the door on the other side of the building would be opened. Her father was really liking the snakes, while DuruVile liked the jarred severed heads. The marbled bugs had been a last second addition, one she had thought none of them would like but to her surprise, one did like them. Cheshire walked up and took them, that seemed to make him feel joined in with the festivities. When Captain O'Nell walked up with a frame that had a bat's skeleton arrange behind glass she nodded her head, she slid that into the chute quickly.

"Any fish things in here?" Angel asked. "Taz likes fish."

"Here's a taxidermied Piranha." Jason handed her a yellowed yet perfectly preserved Piranha that was propped up on a polished brown board. "There's some jars back there with..."

"Tazir likes ocean life, so if there's anything oceanie in them jars... sharks, octopus' or even fish, bring it." Angel said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "There's no backdoor here so there's no point in..."

"A distraction, I'll knock the back out in just a few." Angel said in a tiny whisper.

TazirVile was wondering when his wife would slide him something, when she did the corners of his O-shaped mouth curved up sharply. A framed skeleton of a bat, from the looks of the bat it had been a young animal but the skeleton was very nicely arranged. When the taxidermied fish had been dropped in the chute he had taken it quickly, and when the jarred octopus had been slid out afterwards he was wanting to check the inside of the building. Everyone else was agreeing with him on this, the items that had been given out to them were unique and if there were items like this in the building then they needed to check it out. Angel was secured in the building, she'd not get out. TazirVile teleported his gifts to his bedroom chamber on his ship then nodded his head at his grandfather who was standing by the door. His father, grandfather and his nephew's had all teleported them gifts to their ships, or in Triskull's case he had teleported his gifts to the bedroom chamber his father allowed for him to stay in on his ship. Cheshire, his step-father as he now called him to his face, had teleported his gifts to the bedroom chamber that TazirVile had assigned him on his ship.


	22. Chapter 22

Captain O'Nell and Lieutenant Rollins had stopped looking for items to give to Angel so that she could hand them out to Master Vile, KurukVile, DuruVile, ShaamVile, Triskull, TazirVile and Cheshire soon after the jarred Octopus had been slid out the mail chute and the reason for that was because ShaamVile had started pounding on the door. Angel had taken one look at the door after the lever had fallen off after a well placed punch by her great-great grandfather then had grabbed the two men by their collars. Jason, she hadn't been able to grab him in time before the door was knocked clean off of its hinges, but she saw where he went. Jason ducked behind the counter where the cash register was while Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell hid behind a case that held Formaldehyde filled jars that had either severed animal heads, preserved, full-bodied small animals or something weird like a brain or other organs on the top two shelves while the two bottom shelves had skulls or propped up, preserved animals on them. Angel leaped up and hid on a pipe that was running across the ceiling, she had just swung her legs up out of view when the door crashed down to the floor, it sent out a banging sound once it was down that seemed to of echoed through the store.

When her father and his family walked through the door Angel's breath caught in her throat. She didn't see anything but the eyes at first, the eyes mesmerized her. Seeing all them glowing eyes, the golden-yellow eyes of her father and Triskull, DuruVile's glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils and ShaamVile's glowing white eyes with the red pupils in the dimly lit store was like seeing a bunch of demons walking into a pitch black room. This realization scared the shit out of her, her mind did cartwheels with its thoughts, it ran away from her and just started singing like a Canary bird. She didn't take note of TazirVile or Cheshire, them glowing eyes of her father, uncle, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great grandfather had a tight, spine-quivering hold on her.

"You are related to demons!" her mind screamed. "Look at them eyes, they spell doom! Those are dangerous eyes, those are dangerous beings and you are-..."

"Guard the door, Triskull." her grandfather said, his deeply low voice seemed to of echoed in the store and that made the hair on the back of her neck stick up. "You'll have plenty of time to look around but right now, guard the door."

"Gotcha pop." Triskull said.

She watched as the group of evil beings split up, going in different directions, checking different shelves and different cases. Her father went to the back of the store that had taxidermied animals running along a long glass counter, there were knives and swords underneath the taxidermied animals and when her grandfather saw them he joined his son. She thought, when she saw her father and grandfather in the back of the building, of what she had said to Lieutenant Rollins about knocking the back out so that she, he, Captain O'Nell and Jason could run out and escape. There was no way she could do what she had told her friend now, not with her father and grandfather in the back of the store that was. ShaamVile, she saw, was walking between two racks that held shrunken heads, whether human or animal, one rack had the word _Fake_ dangling down while the other had the word _Real_ dangling down, both signs were hanging down from thick, silver chains. DuruVile was checking out the tribal section, there was one case there and it had necklaces, bracelets and adorned skulls on it. In front of her eyes, DuruVile took a skulled necklace from the case and pocketed it. When he got to a Gargoyle-like statue that had a dragon-like head on a long neck he crossed his arms, leaned to the side then nodded his head. He placed his hand on the statue and teleported it out of the shop, Angel guessed he had either teleported it to his ship or to his giant mansion on Gamma-Vile.

"Not as bad as I think you are eh?" Angel thought. "Well must be pretty bad, thievin' punk!"

TazirVile surprised her, he also took a few things and teleported them away. A taxidermied Ceolacanth fish, a statue of a fish with spikes running along its back and sharp teeth and a necklace that had shark teeth on the band. Cheshire took a few bug items, a bug frozen in Amber, a Scarab Beetle necklace and a pocket watch that was a shiny gold and had a real bug in the face of the clock inside. ShaamVile teleported a few shrunken heads and some small skulls then grabbed a few necklaces which were gold and had either fanged skulls or bone hanging down from the band. Her grandfather teleported a few swords and knives, as did her father, and her father teleported some taxidermied snakes out of the store. Angel's mind was in a blur, here was her family, here was what the universe called a Prominent family, all of which were very rich and very well off, stealing from a store that sold oddities. She and her friends stayed quiet throughout her family's "shopping"... that was until ShaamVile was walking by the counter that had the register on it.

Jason had stayed fully quiet and out of sight, he hadn't even tried to look through the thin space between the counter and the wall to see what was going on. He simply stayed in the corner, near the register and waited. He could hear very well, the sounds of shoes or boots clicking or clacking or just sliding by seemed distant at first but then, the footwear, he guessed it was a pair of boots, that made a slight click as they were moved came closer and that got him anxious. His body started shivering and he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from moaning and mumbling. When the slightly clicking shoes, or boots or whatever the being had on his feet that was near, sounded as if they were right in front of him he accidentally moved his elbow back. Something fell on the shelf above him and he was bathed in dust, one breath was all it took for him to sneeze and then... and then his body froze and was jerked up as if strings had been attached to his shoulders. He was jerk up like a puppeteer would pull a marionette up by its strings! He was jerked up so fiercely he near bit his tongue in half, his feet lifted fully off of the floor and he floated up above the counter. He moved his eyes slowly to the side, he could move his eyes but not his head or body, and saw that he was being held by the man who he had assisted Angel in bringing back from limbo a year and a half ago. He stared, his brown eyes meeting the white glowing eyes that had red pupils of the monster whose hand was facing him which was raised slightly, into the very eyes of ShaamVile Surfeit.

"One of four." ShaamVile said in a strong, husky voice.

As ShaamVile tied him up, Jason took in his outfit. He had seen the photographs of the man and he had seen the man briefly after he had been brought back from limbo but he hadn't really taken the man in fully, there had been no time to do so since TazirVile and Cheshire had been trying to pound their way into the room that he, his friends and ShaamVile were in. Jason remembered only that the man stood six-foot six inches tall, he had forgotten the rest of the man's appearance. ShaamVile was built like an upside down topper, the top half of his body was strong and study with a good muscle mass while his lower half, from the waist down, was slender. His arms were thick with muscle, so much so that he couldn't wrap both of his hands around them, and his chest looked like a barrel. The left side of his head was carmine pink while the right was maroon, his elongated ears were a burgundy color and had black Tiger-like stripes on them. He had glowing white eyes that had small, red pupils in them. When ShaamVile started tying him up he noticed that he had long, maroon colored fingernails. ShaamVile was wearing a dark green hat that had gold embroidery around the brim and a white feathered plume sticking up from the band around the crown and a dark green jacket that was long on the left side, going all the way down to the floor, while the right side only went to his waist before stopping, the hems and pockets of his jacket were embroidered with gold. Underneath his jacket he wore a white shirt with a dark green vest over it that had black strings on the front, he had a pair of dark green pants on that had gold buttons going down the sides and dark brown boots that's tops were pulled down. Jason had time to notice that there was a gold chain going down from the left side pocket of ShaamVile's jacket to the right side vest pocket, he guessed that ShaamVile had either a knife attached to it or a pocket watch and that there was a silver chain hanging down from his left elongated ear that had a gold triangular adornment on the end before ShaamVile stood up, looming dangerously above him. This made Jason shiver, here he was, tied up and seated on the floor while a six-foot six-inch monster stood over him.

"I-I was o-one that helped ensure you came back safely." Jason stammered in a weak voice. "I guarded..."

"I remember you trying to keep my grandson and Cheshire from getting into the room, Lad." ShaamVile said. "Stay there, you're tied up well so no need to try to get away."

Cheshire found Captain O'Nell soon after, during the browsing Captain O'Nell had moved off to hide behind a rack of clothing while Lieutenant Rollins had stayed behind the case that had the jars and skulls on the shelves. Cheshire, somehow, tripped up and fell on the rack. The clothing had all ripped free and Captain O'Nell had been seen. Before he had a chance to get away he felt pain in his arm, a burning sensation that grew worse by the second then he had took off running for the door. His capture came smoothly, DuruVile had walked into view then had ducked right before he had had a chance to stop and turn around. Captain Ned O'Nell was flipped over DuruVile like a basketball then landed so hard on the floor he started wheezing and gasping for air. DuruVile tied him up then dragged him over, still wheezing, coughing and gasping, to where Jason was seated and restrained. He remembered well that Master Vile had near removed his units once so, after being dragged over to Jason and being told to stay put he drew his legs up close to his body, shielding his balls.

"Two of four caught." ShaamVile said. "Falling like dominos, find one and the rest fall into order."

"Even more so when they've been trapped without any escape routes." DuruVile said, he was walking towards the case that had the jars and adorned skulls on the shelves.

Lieutenant Rollins had seen Captain O'Nell being captured, he had seen Cheshire, an alien man that had dark blue skin and almond-shaped, bronze colored eyes that was wearing brown pants, a light brown shirt, brown shoes and had suspenders over his shoulders, throw a white acid at his friend which had burned through all three layers of skin on his arm leaving just a thin layer of muscle exposed. When he had seen his friend being captured he had freaked, when he had seen Master Vile walking towards the case he was crouched behind he got even more freaked. It was like he was frozen in place, he couldn't move or do anything. His paralysis had broken when he had seen DuruVile walking towards the case. He grabbed the bag of pot from his boot and flung it in the direction of Master Vile then he grabbed the weapon that Captain O'Nell had left being, a semi-automatic pistol. without thinking, he ran around the case and fired. Two bullets grazed DuruVile's arm while a third somehow barely missing his chest when he turned, a fourth hit home on his shoulder. ShaamVile roared and charged at him and that was when Lieutenant Rollins ran off. He ran so fast his knees were near slamming up against his chest but it wasn't enough. He ran around the store once then headed for the open doorway that Triskull was guarding. Just before Triskull had a chance to send out an energy bolt, he was in the stance and was charging one up, ShaamVile grabbed him by the shoulders then heaved him clear across the store. He slammed hard to a bottle shelf and yelled out in pain, his back throbbed and to make matters worse, the bottle shelf fell over on top of him. Glass bottles, thick glass bottles, fell on him. Glass shards sliced his face, arms and back and he was drenched in whatever liquid that they had once carried.

"You alright son?" he heard ShaamVile asking his son, they sounded close by.

"Better than being shot in the ear." DuruVile said. "Stings, but that's about it."

"Best get it checked when..."

"As soon as Angel's caught, I'll have it looked into." DuruVile sounded annoyed by his father's public showing of concern.

Lieutenant Rollins pushed the shelf half off of him to see that ShaamVile was reaching down at him, his large hand with the long, gruesomely long and very sharp, maroon colored fingernails lowered almost in slow motion. When he grabbed his shirt and ripped him up to his feet, he felt the anger seeping through the fingers. ShaamVile lifted him up to his eye level, Lieutenant Rollins stood five foot nine inches and he found his feet being lifted clean off of the floor. Soon after being eye-to-eye with the father of the monster man he had shot in the shoulder he found himself being thrown to the counter where Jason and Captain O'Nell sat tied up. Cheshire, who was closest, tied his hands behind him tightly, a bit too tightly, and then he slapped him hard in the back of the head. Master Vile, Lieutenant Rollins saw, was bent down over the bag of pot he had thrown out at him. When Angel's father saw what it was he snatched it up then opened it. Captain O'Nell, Lieutenant Rollins noticed, was slowly gaining his breath.

"Uck, you humans have very low tastes." Master Vile said, he threw the bag of pot, which had cost Lieutenant Rollins $120, behind him then walked forward, towards him.

"That makes three, one more to go." ShaamVile said. "Triskull,"

"Yes grampy." Triskull stood at attention.

"Keep your post there, the men had been caught. Angel is still in this building."

Angel slowly and carefully crawled along the pipe, being careful to not move but so quickly as the pipe was old and she had no idea how long it'd last before it collapsed. She moved along the pipe intending to go to her friends. She didn't like having them bound up nor did she like the idea of her father's family taking them captive and having them held up in a dungeon. Jason had already experienced being in a dungeon, so had Captain O'Nell, Lieutenant Rollins, though, had no experience in being held up as a prisoner. When she saw TazirVile walking towards her friends she near panicked, TazirVile was an expert with his telepathic abilities, he could read their thoughts and thus, he'd know what she had been doing the past few weeks and where she was and where she had sent her babies to. And, what was worse, if her father was told where she had sent her friends he might teleport or travel via his ship to the location faster than TazirVile which meant... which meant she had a difficult choice. Travel across the pipe, got small in her true form then severe their ties which bound them which would take precious time which would allow TazirVile to read their minds and find out information she didn't want him to know or travel across the pipe, knock Triskull out of the way then run out of the building as fast as she could to a safe place so she can teleport to Zeta Ren, find Kat and Aisha and her babies and get them to a safer location. Angel was near to choosing the latter when TazirVile knelt down by Jason.

"You like touching other men's wives?" TazirVile asked him.

"What?" Jason blinked his eyes, TazirVile was a bit too close for comfort.

"Angel, you like putting your hands on her and think I am peachy fine with it?" TazirVile said again.

"I... haven't touched her..." Jason was very concerned.

"You ran your hands on her earlier." TazirVile said.

Jason, if he could, would have pushed himself behind the counter, TazirVile was making him feel odd. He felt like the man, the alien man who was old enough to of walked with dinosaurs, was accusing him of doing something bad. Had he, he thought some and saw not a thing he had done as wrong. Yes, he liked Angel quite a lot but that wasn't a crime and that didn't make him a criminal. When Angel had walked out of the store wearing her gown he had held his hands out to her, his fingers had grazed her some but, again, he hadn't done so with an ill mind. He was Angel's friend, he was a young man, a young man who was rather shy with women to boot. Before Jason could speak in his defense Lieutenant Rollins spoke up and grabbed TazirVile's attention.

"Man leave the kid be," Lieutenant Rollins said annoyingly. "he's young. Hasn't done anything wrong."

"Running his hands over my wife is doing something wrong." TazirVile said, he was looking over at Lieutenant Rollins now but he was still knelt down by Jason.

"Wife? I don't see a ring on her finger." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"Angel Irene, you pathetic humans, is my Universal Mate which automatically makes her my wife." TazirVile stood up, to Jason he might not of been as tall as ShaamVile but he was still pretty tall.

"I thought that was her father." Captain O'Nell spoke up.

"Vile is her Family Mate," TazirVile looked down at Captain O'Nell, who still had his legs drawn up against his chest. "I am her Universal Mate, she was chosen for me by the Universal Gods. I have more rank than my nephew."

"Sounds like a bunch of bologna to me." Jason said, he swallowed hard when TazirVile looked down at him. "Family picking family members for their partners? Universal G-..."

Jason felt the awesome yet extremely terrifying power of TazirVile's burgundy shoe as it kicked into the side of his face. His vision swam and he fell to the side, the side of his face and jar throbbed in pain for a short while before going fully numb. Jason and his friends, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell knew that the alien family in the store used the first name that was in front of the word Vile, which Angel had explained was a part of their given surname only it was an add-on to their first, with this knowledge they all used the first names over saying the entire name, the only one that they called Vile was Master Vile, who they still used the title in front of. Captain O'Nell, when he spoke in Jason's defense, found out how strong the alien man was. TazirVile grabbed him around the neck then hoisted him up, the next thing Captain O'Nell knew was he was seeing TazirVile's fist, a light blue powerhouse as he'd call it later on, rushing towards his face.

"Hey man, lets be rational here. None of us have harmed Angel, no need for violence or for letting your jealousy take over." Lieutenant Rollins said, he was trying to calm TazirVile down who was breathing pretty hard. "Calm down now, take a drink or a smoke. Sit and calm your breathing some before you have a heart attack and I need to resuscitate you."

"Oooohoooohoooohoooo, kick his ass Tazzy." Cheshire chuckled a little.

"What?" Lieutenant Rollins said, he saw that TazirVile, ShaamVile and KurukVile were all looking down at him in utter disbelief. "Don't tell me you monsters never heard of resuscitating someone. Bringing them back from death, so to say. Mouth to..."

TazirVile made a yelling sound then jumped at him. Lieutenant Rollins was unable to defend himself against the alien man, who pounded his face with fists that felt like hard iron. All the while as he was being beaten he was wondering what he had said to set the man off, and what had made ShaamVile and KurukVile both look at him as if he had grown a second head. Mouth to mouth resuscitation, or CPR as it was also called, was an emergency procedure for manually preserving brain function until further measures to restore spontaneous blood circulation and breathing in a person who was experiencing a cardiac arrest. It could either be done by use of an air pump, or by pumping the chest, the latter one usually also came with a procedure called mouth to mouth where the one performing CPR was blowing air into the lungs to stimulate the lungs to work. Lieutenant Rollins guessed that TazirVile was thinking that he had being saying something like male on male to him. During his beating he saw Angel looking down at him, she was crawling slowly along a bronze colored pipe that looked to be shaking from side to side with her every move.

"I've had enough waiting and enough browsing in here," TazirVile said angrily. "find Angel. Whenever the babies are, I'll find out afterwards."

"Why not use your telepathy on one of the captives then, Tazir?" Cheshire leaned against the counter, he slapped the back of Lieutenant Rollins' head once then went still. "Show your excellent mind reading skills to your grandfather... and father."

"I know how well he can read minds, Cheshire." DuruVile barked.

"We have yet to find her so go on." ShaamVile said. "Let's make it quick, though. I just checked my WH-D, that storm is fast approaching here."

"Angel!" Captain O'Nell yelled loudly, the chords in his neck stood out on end as he yelled. "Wherever you are get out of here! Forget about us, we will be fine! Go to Ze-..."

TazirVille grabbed him first and yanked him up so that he was on his knees, the alien man and he stared eye-to-eye for a few seconds then he felt a pop. His head started spinning, the store began rolling around like a spiraling hurricane. Captain O'Nell felt TazirVile seep into his brain, it was then that he started fighting, he rolled his head from side to side, he threw it back, he tried to get his feet up from under him so he could kick them out. Blood began trickling from his nostrils, the muscle in his body tightened and he started having spasms. He thought he heard a door opening, a mind-door, a door hidden in his brain which held secrets and memories and ideas. Before TazirVile could seep into the door and find the memory of Angel sending Kat and Aisha, who had her babies, to Zeta Ren he thought of his wedding and his new wife and, somehow, TazirVile got that memory instead. Soon after the alien man had looked through that memory Captain O'Nell's eyes rolled back and he fainted. There was only so much that a man's, or woman's, brain could take before the endorphins decided to knock you out and TazirVile using his telepathy to read his memories and his fear had been the clincher.

"He knows something," TazirVile said, he dropped the man that had fainted before he could read the memory he had been going for but had been switched to something else irrelevant. Captain O'Nell collapsed to the floor with a thud, he twitched twice then went still. "they all do. Next up..."

TazirVile entered Jason's mind explosively, Jason felt a popping sound then blood, his blood, poured down from his nose to his shirt. He started shaking his head hard, he moved his eyes up and down and to the sides, he closed his eyes thinking that if he didn't have eye contact with TazirVile his memories would be safe but once TazirVile was connected to him he couldn't shake him off. The muscle in his arms quivered, his arms grew tight as he made his hands into tight fists and he lost his bladder. Just as TazirVile was about to enter his brain cabinet, as Jason saw it, Jason thought of the past few weeks, he thought of walking up and sitting next to Angel just as an ice cream sundae had been placed before her at a small restaurant in Stone Canyon and he thought of her letting him hold Lhaklar, a baby that looked so like TazirVile and a baby who was his son. TazirVile slipped by the first thought but he was caught on the second, when he dropped connection it was so sudden that Jason was slammed back against the counter. TazirVile walked off angrily then stopped and started yelling in a bizarre language that Jason couldn't understand. Jason's temples were throbbing, he felt like he was going through a migraine. Before long, TazirVile's voice become distant then it just evaporated away as he lost consciousness.

Cheshire had been watching as TazirVile read the minds of the simple-minded males that had been bound by the wrists and ankles, the first man had folded early and that meant that his mind wasn't very strong while the second man, a younger man from the look of him, had lasted a little longer. TazirVile had had a good education, Cheshire knew this because he had asked what systems he had gone to in his education learning years. Zeta Ren's School of Telepathy was a fine school and TazirVile, from what he had told him, had made excellent marks in the school. From the demonstration on the two men, he had been told honestly. TazirVile could seep into anyone being's mind and see his or her memories, thoughts, dreams and ideas very quickly. Cheshire had also gone to the school, he knew how to use telepathy, but it was rare that he used the ability. He wasn't one of the top prominent families that conquered planets and galaxies. His family was an important one, in Zeta Reticuli terms that was. The Ubaiki's had started out billions of years ago as plant growers, his family had been planting and growing and harvesting and then selling their produce way before the name had been changed and by then, the family was already well off in status terms. It had been his great-great-great-great-great grandfather who had changed the name from Ubaiki to Ubalki and who had decided on a change from being a plantation owner to something different. Sabvio Ubalki had become a general and then had gone on to being a scientist, his oldest son who Cheshire was descended from, Nibovio Ubalki, had gone into a profession as a teacher then had gone back to being a plantation owner, planting, growing and harvesting produce. The next two generations had done the same and then his father had done something that had made the family gasp in shock. He had gone and mined on his land and had discovered not only oil, but a large tunnel with a chamber at the end that had semi-precious gems and chunks of silver in it. Cheshire had been told as a youngster to not do as his father had done when he got old enough to buy land.

He had been sent to the University of Telepathy first, getting excellent marks but then, afterwards, he had chosen to go to Zeta Dooblar's School of Teaching which had near gotten him disowned. He had had full intentions of becoming a teacher and was planning on becoming one, whether his family wanted him to or not. He had graduated from that school after three hundred years then had gone to Zeta Yiaz's Academy of Finances, this had calmed his family down some but if they had of known that he had been attending to school to learn how to manage his finances after he bought land and discovered the riches underneath his land's soil they would have quickly dropped all educational funds to him right then and there. He had graduated from that school after four hundred years then had gone off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, he was an older pupil and did have to pay a lot more to enroll in the school because of his age, which had been, at the time, nine hundred and thirteen years. He had graduated after three hundred years, he had gone on an extra hundred years as he had wanted a few extra teachings taught to him before he left the school. He had started teaching soon after getting back to Zeta Ren but after a hundred years, his ambition to own land and replicate, yet perfect, what his father had done had gripped him so hard he had decided to go on a half-leave for ten years afterwards. He had bought over a hundred acres of land he had been keeping his eye on for a long time then, soon after, he had started mining. He had used both his money and his families money to acquire the land and when his family had found out they had demanded that he put everything back that he had taken from the vaults. He had planted in fifty of his one hundred acres of bought land and while he waited for the produce to be mature enough to pick and then sell, he mined. He had found, in ten of his fifty unplanted acres of land, large collections of oil which had made him a millionaire almost overnight and with that, he had payed his family back then had wiped his hands of them. He had gone back to his purchased land a year after the oil discovery, he had planted crops and had tended them and had then harvested them with, afterwards, selling them to the stores around the planet. When the harvesting season was done, he had gone back to mining. To his collective surprise, he had found the universe's most valuable and fashionable, yet rare, natural grown substance: gold glass. He had found so much that he was assured rich for life, why every day he made anywhere between a hundred thousand to a million dollars. Regardless of his findings of oil and gold glass on his purchased lands, he still planted and harvested, he was no longer a teacher though.

"Tazir?" Cheshire placed his hand on TazirVile's shoulder, TazirVile was breathing more calmly now.

"I apologise, my protectiveness kicked in when I saw Angel handing Lhaklar to the man I just read the mind of." TazirVile said.

"Was he hurting Lhaklar?" Cheshire asked.

"No, just holding." TazirVile said, he then turned. "Alright, that's two of you men I just read the mind of. One more to go."

Lieutenant Rollins had been mouthing silently to Angel, telling her to go, get going and get out of the store. When she had acted reluctant he had shook his head then had mouthed we will be fine, don't worry about us, she had looked at him for a short while then had started crawling towards Triskull. She had started slowly then had upped her crawling to a faster pitch. She was near to Triskull and the front of the store when TazirVile knelt down by Lieutenant Rollins. Just staring into their large, oval eyes that were silvery scared Lieutenant Rollins, them eyes scared him more than the demonic eyes of Master Vile, Triskull, KurukVile, DuruVile, and ShaamVile, it wasn't because the eyes had no glow to them, the reason was because TazirVile's eyes held no life in them, they were simply a shiny silvery color. He did see an anger in them, but that was about it. Lieutenant Rollins thought himself as a goner, TazirVile would read his mind and would find out that Angel had been staying with him, that she had been sleeping in his apartment on the couch while her two son's had slept in a closet that he had cleared just for them that had had two large baskets in it for them to sleep in. TazirVile was a protective man towards his woman, Lieutenant Rollins knew that well after the beating he had been given by the alien man, and he was probably also a protective father as well. Lieutenant Rollins was just feeling the effects of TazirVile tapping into his mind, of him seeping in with his powers and starting to sift through the juke that he had yet to file away, when the pipe above made an awning sound. Just before TazirVile found the memory of Angel sleeping in his apartment on the couch the pipe above Triskull collapsed. Triskull yelled out in shock and then in pain as the pipe fell on him hard and pinned him, face down, on the floor. Angel landed right on top of one of Triskull's horns, she yelled out in pain then jumped up and ran out the door. ShaamVile and TazirVile ran off in pursuit while KurukVile and Master Vile went to check on Triskull, who was moaning on the floor.

The pipe had broken right above her uncle, about a foot from her but regardless, when it had broken loose and had fallen gravity had taken over and she had tumbled down. Triskull, he had been pinned underneath four sections of the pipe, when she had been falling towards him she had had time to see that the side of his face was cut open and that his eyes were shut tight, he was breathing but from the sounds he made, it was shallow and wheezy. When she had landed, it had been right on his left horn, the horn she had sliced off and had taken as a trophy, which she still had in a box hidden under the Earth. The horn's tip had dug into her ribs, had broke through the skin and had drawn blood. She hadn't noticed the pain, she had gotten up then had taken off. Outside of the store it was raining, a downpour of rain was coming down and was making the ground slippery. As it was, her stockings were not making matters easy so she tore her outfit off. She tore it off until she was running in plain underwear then she swung her arms down. The ground five feet in front of her shot up, as she ran by the ground podium she had just made she snatched the box that had a change of clothing in it. She yanked a dark purple blouse with a ruffled collar which opened slightly on the chest over her head then she stopped long enough to put on the jean pair of shorts that had strands on the ends. She forgoed the socks and shoes, with her body covered she took off again. The wind howled around her, she got the idea to make it into fog to cloud her and started flailing her arms around. She had just made a good cloud of fog form around her area when it blew away.

"Where you going lass?" she heard, she turned around quickly and saw ShaamVile, all drenched yet looking perfectly cool, walking up. Behind him was TazirVile, who was equally drenched.

"You look right sexy in the rain, baby." TazirVile said, not a hint of anger was in his voice, he spoke calmly and gently. "But, you know you will catch cold if you stay out in the rain for long. Not good for you, sweetie. Or for the babies."

In her blind panic she was looking around for her father, grandfather, great-grandfather, uncle and Cheshire, she turned around three times looking for them before realizing that Triskull had been felled by the pipe and that, quite possibly, the others had stayed behind to see if he was alright while ShaamVile and TazirVile had chased after her. She remembered seeing ShaamVile making a golden air ball form around her and her friends and she remembered him shooting a golden fire stream at her and the friends she had yet to teleport to safety. Angel looked at TazirVile, she didn't think he was much of a threat due to his wanting to keep his Elemental Powers to himself but ShaamVile, he would use his powers on her if it was called for. Angel remembered ShaamVile attacking her when she had been trying to retrieve her child that Galong had taken from her in Egypt and that filled her with fury.

"Fire is the element associated with anger," she remembered her Elemental teacher at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic telling the class. "it is usually the first power that a being that had such powers achieves and is, thus, the first power in the Elemental Powers to be taught."

"Will you be teaching us this power instead of talking it to us?" she remembered belting out one day, this had made the whole class gasp and looked at her sharply.

"Miss. Irene, I'm afraid not. Elemental Powers are only taught vocally in this class. The Surfeits are the only family in the universe who has had these powers since their first members and it trained to them and always, by an elder." her teacher had said.

"So what if there is a student in this room that can do these powers and he or she is not a Sur-... watchamahcallit." she had leaned back in her chair then, it had been one of them old school desks, the desk and chair being welded together and to the floor, the surface of the desk wooden and slightly uneven and the seat very uncomfortable.

"Impossible unless that student has Surfeit in their blood." the teacher had said, she had started to get annoyed at that moment. "Now, we go onto the water power of the..."

"So what if the student doesn't have... whatever that family is called in their blood?"

Her teacher, Mrs. Englotyon had been her name, had been a real bitch afterwards. She had asked her to stay after class and she had done so, she had been fifty-three years old and her Elemental Powers were getting right good and strong, she had been practicing outside of the school away from others, keeping her abilities a secret. Her teacher had slapped her in the face then had said that if she ever talked back in class again she'd be finding a grade less than satisfactory on her card. Angel remembered retaliating after that, she had stood up, brushed her hands down her pants then had lit the palms of her hands on fire. Mrs. Englotyon, the teacher from Hell, had seen this then had yelled out for her to forget coming back to class again. She had reported her teacher to Dean Shushone, along with her slapping her in the face, and he had gotten on her. Angel had attended classes after that but her relationship with that teacher had been very bad afterwards.

"You hate me, don't you?" she had asked Mrs. Englotyon one day five years later when the classroom was empty and silent after the bell had tolled the end of the day.

"I do not like you using a power that is not for you." Mrs. Englotyon had said, she had not looked up from the papers she had been grading. "Only a Surfeit can do them powers and only a Surfeit has rights to using them powers. You're not a Surfeit so the power you've got would be considered stolen in the Universe."

"The Universe's laws suck!" she had exclaimed, Mrs. Englotyon had looked up sharply afterwards then had stood up. "So I'd be considered a thief for discovering that I have powers that a damn family has had for forever? Whoever makes these rules and laws needs to be..."

"You are human, you'll never understand and that is why you should never have acquired the power you showed me five years ago." Mrs. Englotyon had said. "You will find a slip in your box tomorrow, you're dismissed from this class. I pray that if you are discovered using your Elemental Fire Power that the head of the Surfeit family will be lenient with you." Mrs. Englotyon had then sat down and had resumed grading the papers on her desk. She had graded three when Angel had sighed then turned around intending to leave the room. "And let it be known that the head of the Surfeit family is one stern man, he won't hear of someone out of his family using Elemental Powers."

Like her teacher had said, she had been dropped from the class the next day but that hadn't stopped her from wanting to learn about Elemental Powers. She had payed a student in Mrs. Englotyon's class to bring her a few books from the classroom and he had, Angel had learned all that she knew from reading the books. She had practically trained herself, heading out at night to throw fire at the walls, to make water whips and waves from the moat around the school and from the lake in the Student Garden area. Those two had been easy to learn, Elemental Ground and Air had been more difficult, she had put off learning Elemental Ground until after graduation, by that time she had already learned the basics of Elemental Air. Being older, she now understood why her teacher had acted the way she had, her grandfather had been taught how to do Elemental Powers by his father, and his father had been taught by his father and so on. It was dangerous to learn a power from someone else who hadn't a clue of what they were doing, Mrs. Englotyon had not an ounce of knowledge in her of how to do the powers and so, she couldn't teach them. Angel decided to do a quick lesson on the powers now, and she was sure that TazirVile would enjoy the lesson as well since he had liked watching her do the powers in his secret room in his mansion home on Moas.

TazirVile thought that Angel would come to him, she had done three turns in the spot she had been standing in them had stopped and looked at him. He saw a warmness in her eyes that made him feel happy inside, he was cold and wet before he and she locked eyes then he felt warm and dry. He held his arms out, he stood but fifteen feet from her and wanted her to run to him. She had done it several times when living with him and he had felt so much love flowing from her each time she and he had collided, he wanted to feel it again. What she did was far from what he had expected, and wanted, her to do. She twirled around then cast her arms to the side at his grandfather, the pelting rain that fell on them became a rope and when she twirled and when she cast her arms out the rope swung out. He had leaped over the water rope but his grandfather had grabbed it. TazirVile stepped back and watched, taking the fight in. He noted the stances and the body movements and then the formations of the elements that were being used, his wife, his beloved wife and mother to his first son, was fighting beautifully and gracefully while his grandfather was fighting fiercely.

She sent out white water rings, purple water pikes and she froze the rain that fell then sent it out like bullets at her great-great grandfather who either absorbed them or jumped out of the way. He knelt down with his arms held together then, with a roar, he leaped up and spread his arms. The water that fell on her from the sky became red and freezing cold, she didn't mind, she grabbed as much of the red rain that fell on her and cast it out as green icicle bullets and spears. ShaamVile yelled out in pain when a green icicle spear shot through the under part of his arm then looked at her angrily. He swept his arms down then yanked them up, the ground between him and her cracked and split apart, it filled with red rain which began a solid sheet of ice quickly. Angel back flipped out of the way then leaped up, while in the air she swept her arms around herself and made a green water funnel form around her lower body. She sent green water discs, green water spears and bullets and then she sent out white and purple water whips from the funnel she had around herself. ShaamVile yelled when the purple water whips struck him, they cut deep into his flesh and his green colored blood began dripping from his back and arms. The move he did next sent chills down Angel's spine which almost made her drop her green water funnel. ShaamVile swung himself around then knelt quickly to the ground, when he leaped up he was automatically engulfed from the waist down in a clear fire funnel.

He sent five clear fire discs from his clear fire funnel that sliced through her green water funnel in several places. As she fell from the sky she swung her arms inward, a gust of air forced her back up and while she was heading back up to where she had been before her great-great grandfather had killed off her green water funnel by his clear fire discs she began twirling. She was thinking about golden fire and a full funnel, she was thinking about making herself fully engulfed by a full golden fire funnel and then zooming over to her great-great grandfather and crashing into him, sending him falling to the ground hard. That didn't happen, what happened was she made a golden air funnel form around her entire body which she had never been able to do before or knew existed. Not fretting over her inability to make golden fire, she dipped her body down and her golden air funnel went with her. Air can cut through anything, she remembered being told by Mrs. Englotyon, she was planning on cutting the clear fire funnel that encircled her great-great grandfather's lower body in half. When she struck the clear fire funnel that was around ShaamVile she screamed out in pain, her golden air funnel evaporated and she dropped hard to the ground, bounced three times then landed with her back against a bakery.

"Angel!"

His grandfather had simply done nothing but hover in his clear fire funnel as Angel had zoomed over at him fully engulfed in a golden air funnel, when she had struck him her funnel had exploded then had evaporated, she had several deep burns on her arms and shoulders but that was all. When his grandfather saw that she had dropped to the ground he moved his shoulders down, his clear fire funnel dipped and then started getting smaller, about ten feet from the ground the almost none-existent clear fire funnel wrapped around him and became a ball. TazirVile shouted out in fear for his wife, his grandfather was going to strike her with his impressive clear fire ball. TazirVile's mind was in a blur, he was terrified for Angel and that made him say fuck it to keeping his Elemental Powers a secret. Just as his father, nephew and Cheshire ran into view he leaped up. He had no idea how, but he made a lightning ball form around him. He started swinging his arms and lightning shards started firing from the ball around him. When they struck his grandfather's clear fire ball his grandfather stopped. He hovered for a few seconds, only two feet from Angel, then he turned around.

"Tazir..." DuruVile was in shock, until that very moment he had no idea that he had two son's who could do Elemental Powers. "You can do Elemental Powers!"

DuruVile's mouth dropped in shock as he saw his youngest son fight his father, He couldn't believe his eyes, his youngest son was up in the air surrounded by a yellow lightning ball which he was swinging his arms inside of and sending out lightning shards and bolts and balls from the sides of the sphere around him. DuruVile's shock changed quickly into anger when he saw that his son had struck his father on the shoulder with one of the lightning bolts, he didn't care if his son was fighting for the honor of Angel or was fighting plainly to protect her, for him to be fighting against his father, Tazir's own grandfather, was disrespectful in DuruVile's eyes. DuruVile started yelling out for his youngest son to drop the fight, in the deep recesses of his mind he thought of Kuruk attacking his father in honor of him, his father had taught him a good lesson in who not to pick fights with and that was what made him cut off in mid-yell. Regardless, his yelling had attracted TazirVile's attention and that was what gave his father the chance to discipline him, as he saw it.

When TazirVile looked down at him after sending a large lightning pike out from the lightning ball that was around his body he lost focus and ShaamVile took advantage of this. With a flick of his wrist, he made his clear fire ball unraveled from around him then he made it become a long strand of purple lightning by straightening his hands out fully, when the strand of purple lightning started making popping sounds he whipped it back, DuruVile saw that Angel had rolled out of the way to avoid being struck by the end of the purple lightning strand and was glad for this, whatever the reason for his father to be fighting her, DuruVile was sure that his father would resume his disciplining soon. When ShaamVile whipped his purple lightning strand forward TazirVile's lightning ball exploded in a bright glow of yellow, as he was dropping he swept his arms to the side. DuruVile's mouth dropped low again when he saw the rainwater fly up at him then he got right mad after he saw his youngest son twist himself up. His youngest son then twirled around, becoming lost in the rainwater as it circled him fully and became a bright blue full funnel.

Angel was planning on running off after TazirVile had exposed his secret but after he had been struck by the purple lightning strand that his grandfather had sent at him she changed her mind. She remembered that Tazir had been having a difficult time in trying to make his Elemental abilities change color, he might of been doing the color changing on instinct or plainly doing it because of his emotions, whatever the reason he was in danger now. ShaamVile swung both of his arms back then shot them forward, twin golden lightning bolts zapped out at TazirVile's full bright blue water funnel and when they struck it there was a near deafening explosion. She saw TazirVile falling from the sky, twisting and turning this way and that. Without putting any thought into it, she ran past ShaamVile then swung her arms back, the water on the street curled around her making an incomplete funnel which turned from brown to a golden color within seconds. When Angel had the incomplete golden water funnel in position she swung her arm up, a side funnel shot from the incomplete funnel around her, when TazirVile fell into it she clinched her hand. She swung her body down and within seconds, her incomplete golden water funnel formed fully around herself. It was her full golden water funnel that cushioned her falling to the ground, it did that same for TazirVile, who was breathing hard beside her.

"Baby," TazirVile rolled over slightly and placed his hand on Angel's. "y-you..."

"Yes," Angel replied gently. "Yes, I'm fine. You calm down now, catch your breath."

When she heard ShaamVile walking towards her and TazirVile she reacted violently. She gathered her legs underneath of her then leaped up high, all the while making a torrent of flames the color of pink fire out from the soles of her feet. ShaamVile laughed then slapped his left foot against his right, he flew up in chase on a golden torrent of flame. When he got to her level he fired out five white gold fire whips and three black fire discs which, to his surprise, Angel caught and sent back. She sent dark purple, black and white fire bullets then twirled around, disconnecting from her fire torrent. She made her pink fire torrent wrap around her and as she twirled, she cast out red, white, green, golden, pink and black shards and fire balls. ShaamVile howled then leaped off of his golden fire torrent to avoid the flaming bullets and balls that were flying towards him, before he slammed into the ground he swept his hands to the right, a large pool of water cushioned his body from slamming into the ground.

TazirVile, when he saw his grandfather land ten feet from him, got to his feet shakily then stumbled a few feet before collapsing. He was able to hold his hands out so he didn't fall on his face but that was all he could do. He was exhausted and he felt as if he was both burning up and freezing. ShaamVile, when he saw his grandson collapse a few feet from him, forgot about Angel who had flown off on a pink fire board and ran over to his grandson's side, he dropped to his knees and gently turned TazirVile over to his back. He noted that his grandson's teeth were clacking down and that he was freezing cold, despite this, TazirVile was also sweating profusely and that was not good.

"Tazir," ShaamVile shook his grandson's shoulder gently which was shaking violently. "I was not nor was intending on hurting her. I love Angel, she's my great-great granddaughter, I wouldn't hurt her for the universe. You don't have to worry about me hurting her, okay?" when TazirVile nodded his head ShaamVile removed his jacket, waved it twice then swung his free hand at it, a gust of golden flame and air blew over the jacket just as he lowered and placed it on his grandson.

"Oh shit!" Cheshire slid on his knees beside TazirVile. "Is he..."

"He'll be fine, is someone with Triskull?" ShaamVile asked.

"Kuruk teleported him back to camp, he went with him." Cheshire said.

ShaamVile and DuruVile watched as Cheshire teleported to camp with TazirVile, it was now just them and Master Vile who were left to retrieve Angel. ShaamVile looked around, he didn't care about getting wet or how sick he might get later on, he was sure he'd be sitting in the living room of his ship with a blanket wrapped around him and his feet in a pail of boiling water coughing and hacking up a storm. The rain that fell was ice-cold. ShaamVile, when he didn't see Master Vile, thought that his great-grandson had gone off with his father after he had teleported to camp with Triskull. ShaamVile was about to ask for a confirmation on where his eldest great-grandson was when an angry roar reached his ears. The ground shook twice then he saw the one that was missing. Master Vile rose up above the buildings, becoming giant, as soon as he had grown giant he swung his scepter and a pink energy strand shot out from it.


	23. Chapter 23

He had bid his time, waiting patiently for the main players, as he saw it, to leave so he could have his chance to go in and fight, weaken and injure and then take his daughter captive. He saw his uncle, which he still saw as an unfit dominant male and who he'd not accept as his daughter's mate or dominant male, being so ill off after being injured by a member of his own flesh and blood as a good thing. It just showed how unfit the man was who was claimed to be Angel's dominant male. With his grandfather and great-grandfather distracted, worrying over TazirVile and with Cheshire, a man who he saw just as unfit and who need not even have further chance to propagate or even have a wife, also fretting over his uncle, he had taken to the shadows. Angel had made a fire comet around her lower body and had flew off, he had all intentions of following and taking her down. He had ripped his robe off fully, exposing his half skeletal and half flesh body to the elements, then he had taken off, running as fast as he could down an alleyway then he had slid to a stop. He had grown tall right then and there, going up past forty feet and who had been waiting for him? Why, his own daughter who had changed form into a dragon.

He had intended on keeping her with Bile only, but after seeing that she fully intended on raising him with that brat that they kept trying to shove off on him as his grandson he had decided to change that. It was a shame, he thought, that he had to give up such a fine blooded baby as Bile. His first child by Angel would have had a fine education, a fine upbringing, but then his mother, and sister, had to go on and have relations with TazirVile. She had to go on and get pregnant by his uncle who was also her uncle. She had to go on and keep the baby by his uncle. She had to go on and defy him by giving birth to a son by his uncle. If the baby had been a girl, he'd of let her keep it but since it had been born male and since she had defied him so much, he decided to punish her by forcing her to abandon not just her firstborn but also her secondborn child. She'd have a new child soon after he captured her, and by then she'd of forgotten all about Bile and Lhaklar and his uncle. He had sat Rita and Rito down a few weeks ago and had asked them, point-blank, if they had wanted to remain in contact with their grandparents.

"Of course daddy!" Rita had screeched. "Why do you ask?"

"I have plans for your sister," he had said. "I'm going to seal off a part of my palace and keep her hidden there, no one in the family will know she is in the sealed part of my palace that I've already gotten built up and made for her. She'll see no one in the family, she'll hear of no one in the family. It'll just be me entering and exiting the area where she is kept, she will give birth in the sealed off part of the palace, she and I will raise her children in the sealed off part of the palace..."

"So... you're saying you're going to seal her off from the universe and from everyone in it including us?" Rito had asked, he had looked rather hurt afterwards which had softened him up a little.

"No," he had sighed. "the only ones she will have any contact with will be me, you and Rita. The same as any children she and I have together. I'll teach and train them myself."

"You're keeping her to yourself." Rita had said. "Isn't that a bit selfish, dad?"

"Not at all," he had answered quickly. "Rita, I was chosen for her first so I should have dibs."

The sealed off part of his palace had been built soon after he had given the word after he had gotten back to Gamma-Vile after being kicked out of his uncle's mansion on Moas. It was underneath his palace, he had ordered a galactic art heating and cooling system to be built into the sealed off area and for a kitchen, living room, dining room and at the moment, five bedroom chambers built in the sealed off under part of his palace. His daughter would sleep in one of them rooms, her offspring with him would sleep in the others and if she had over four children by him, which he was sure that she would, he'd have more bedroom chambers added. The whole sealed off under part of his palace was furnished, when Angel settled in and had time to cool down and accept him and his intentions he'd ask for her to design several of the chambers so that she would feel more comfortable.

He had plans for his grandfather as well, for him striking Rita and body slamming Rito, he was going for try to get him removed from the planet and if not, he was going to do all in his power to destroy his reputation. If his uncle started any crap over Angel, he'd take him to the Elder Courts and have him removed from his galaxy. His plans were all finely made, there was just one piece missing and that was the dragon-formed girl in front of him. Without saying anything or making a sound, he pulled his scepter, a solid gold staff that had prongs on the side and a circular tip and a swirl fashioned pronged end, a wand of which he had made for himself soon after graduated Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, out from inside of his pants and flicked it. A strand of pink energy zapped out from the tip and flew at his dragon-fied daughter who, to his surprise, opened her dragon's mouth and swallowed it whole.

"So, daddy wants in on the action." his daughter said, her voice came out strong and loud and had a tinge of anger in it. "Back to the start of things now, daddy versus daughter. No uncles, aunts, grandparents, great-grandparents or great-great grandparents, just you and me."

"That's a good girl." Master Vile said.

He cast his hand out and from his fingers he sent out five strands of green energy which zapped Angel in three places, his daughter leaped from where she was and started changing form. The form she chose was a one he remembered well, she chose the form of a dull red Tyrannosaur with dull green eyes. He didn't let her get the chance to attack him first, he punched out five green and red energy spheres, a strand of pink energy and then he kicked up an energized wall of white, all of which sent her reeling back roaring in pain. Before he could sent out a large ball of glowing red energy he was zapped in the back by a gigantic fire ball. Turning around, he saw that his grandfather and great-grandfather had grown to his size and were firing at him with their energy and Elemental Powers. With a snort, he yanked his hands up and made a wall of black energy form near him that deflected all of their attacks. When they saw it they stopped, just as he was turning he heard a bellowing roar. His golden-yellow eyes saw the great yawning mouth of his daughter's Tyrannosaur form snapped down onto his shoulder. She gave two big shakes then flung him to the side, when her long, thick tail struck his black energy wall she was flung back. She crashed hard into a building.

"What are you doing Vile!" DuruVile shrieked. "Capture her, don't harm her you idiot!"

He disregarded his grandfather's words and started using his magic to make the lines around Angel snap free. They slapped against Angel's Tyrannosaur flesh and made deep lashes but they didn't fell her. With a roar, his daughter ran at him, when she got near him he rose his hand and slashed it across her face. Five gashes open up, she had just barely missed losing an eye by closing it then she crashed hard to the building nearby. He didn't let her get to her feet, he grabbed her tail and with every ounce of strength in his body, he swung her up then around. After five times swinging around, he released her. She flew and then crashed through five buildings before sliding into the Hudson River which was nearby. He was about to go grab her again when, suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in his back. Turning around, he saw that his great-grandfather had a fire whip, a clear fire whip, wrapped around his wrist. His great-grandfather gave him an evil smile then swung the whip, he felt the excruciating pain as it ran into the flesh part of his body, tearing through the bone on the left side of his body. He did not have time for this, he had a daughter to injure slightly then take away forever. When his great-grandfather swung the clear fire whip again he reached out and grabbed it. He wasn't expecting it, but his great-grandfather suddenly threw his head back and laughed, the next he knew was that white lightning rolled along the clear fire whip, up his arm and then down his body. He was electrocuted and in a bad way, when he released the whip he dropped to one knee. He got up soon after when he felt a swipe of water slap him from the side.

She cast off her guise and fought in her true form, only giant in size. She felt her anger growing inside her as she remembered all that her father had done to her. Showing up on Earth to take her away, beating her, raping her, forcing her to carry a child and now trying to take her from her children, she temporarily forgot the beating that her grandfather had given her when he had joined up with her father before that first ill-coupling which had produced her first child, hell she temporarily forgot her great-grandfather for the beating he gave her as well. If it hadn't of been for her father, she'd of never met her grandparents, great-grandparents, great-uncle or her great-great grandfather. The only things that had come good out of her father was Bile, finding and falling into a shy sort of love for Atlas, finding and falling in love with TazirVile and then, later, giving birth to Lhaklar. When her father turned at her and fired a blue energy strand she met it with a white fire strand, his energy strand and her white fire strand went back and forth for a short while then she swung her arm around and made a strand of water coil around it. With a yell, she sent the water strand become white then she shot it forward, towards her father. There was an explosion then she saw her father flying through the air, he landed on his back and slid along for a short distance before stopping.

"How does it feel to attack your own flesh and blood?" Angel said, she became enveloped in pink energy, an energized wind blew off of her. With half a second she stood as a ferocious Velociraptor. "How does it feel to have one of your own flesh and blood attack you?" She leaped onto her father and started slashing at him with her sickle claws and gnashing at him with her sharp, serrated teeth. When she had made a large, gaping wound in her father's ear, shoulder and then had made a deep cut down his chest with her arm claws she jumped off. "How the fuck does it feel that the only thing you've done for me is bring forth the act of motherhood! I've had eight children in my two hundred and forty-one years, I only have two to count for it."

Master Vile got up to his knees then, just as his daughter had turned to flee, he sent a white, green and red entwined energy bolt at her. When it reached her he made it wrap around her three times then he swung her up. As he flung her from side to side then dragged her across the ground, making her crash and demolish buildings, he took note of her screaming in pain. Just as he flung her into the Hudson River he saw that her Velociraptor form had become cancelled out, when she struck the water she was still wrapped up in his white, red and green energy bolt, there was an explosion, a loud, deafening scream then silence. He was just pulling his energy strand up out of the water when he felt himself being picked up around the waist. He released his hold on the energy strand, Angel tumbled back into the water a now unconscious being, and turned on whoever had him. Just as he turned he felt his face being pounded. His grandfather heaved him up then threw him hard to the ground, he then picked him up by his ear. Before Master Vile could react, his grandfather clapped his left foot against his right. A comet of clear fire surged through his grandfather's feet and propelled them up, when his grandfather was a hundred feet up in the sky he dived. Master Vile felt himself being positioned as the ground rushed up at him, when he slammed into the ground a crate two miles down formed. Master Vile's ribs were all broken, he lay on his back moaning in pain while his grandfather stood up, perfectly fine, nothing broken or fractured and having no scrapes of bruises on his body.

"Good job son." ShaamVile said when he looked down into the crater. "Taught him well."

"He needs a good, long lesson done on him on respect." DuruVile said. "He could have killed Angel!"

"Where is Angel?" ShaamVile asked, he started looking around.

Angel was unconscious for all of three minutes, water seeped into her nose and down her throat as she breathed and water went into her mouth. When she started to choke she heard a voice, a male voice, one she had never heard of before. She thought, at first, that it was her grandfather but she quickly cast this thought to the side. Her grandfather had a deeply low voice, one that was so deep and low that it sent shivers down the spine who heard it. This voice, it had a sort of nasal tinge to it yet it was low, it wasn't as deep as her grandfather's but it was deep as well. This nasally low and slightly deep voice spoke to her as her eyes opened wide, the emerald-green irises had shrank as the golden-yellow ring that was around her pupils grew. There was just a thin emerald-green ring around her eyes now with a little white behind it, the golden-yellow had taken over with her black pupils growing to accommodate the space that was needed for them. She swung her legs and arms as a one then shot up from the Hudson River in such an explosive manner that a fifty foot wave was created. ShaamVile, when he saw her on the tallest water funnel he had ever seen, brought his arms together then swung them out. The wave that was rushing at him, his son and grandson split in two, it rushed by them without touching or harming them. DuruVile grabbed Master Vile by his pants and teleported back to camp, he left his father to deal with Angel.

"It was the original colonist of the planet Gamma-Vile that discovered the power of Elemental Powers." ShaamVile's mouth dropped open in shock, when Angel had spoken she hadn't been speaking in her voice. She had been speaking in a nasally low and slightly deep voice that was not her own. "It was discovered by Tarkub SeurVil of the Vilians when he was a hundred thousand and ninety-two years of age. He quickly mastered the power which aided him greatly in his conquests and then he discovered that the power was genetically linked to him after his son, Lateeb SeurVil acquired the power at six hundred and twelve years of age. It is a genetically passed power."

"Being of possession, release your hold on that child!" ShaamVile yelled, when Angel threw her held her arms out on either side of her body a wave of water flew up from the Hudson River, she then waved her arms out and the water dropped then rushed towards it, just before it exited the Hudson River it became a wave of ice. ShaamVile threw his hands up, a clear fire wall formed above him that made the water evaporate.

"Tarkub SeurVil's line has perfected the power to the present but it has skipped several generations. It can become a dormant gene when the being of the line is enough in power." the possessed Angel went on saying. "Only the most powerful has acquired the power of the Elements when they see fit to not harm members of the line."

"Release your hold, release your bond, being of possession, remove your hold on the child of fiery red hair!" ShaamVile yelled. "I demand you release my great-great granddaughter you possession of horror, release her body, her mind, her lips and soul! Remove yourself now from her!"

ShaamVile couldn't believe his eyes, he had said a spell and then the tall water funnel just exploded. He saw his great-great granddaughter falling, head over heels doing cartwheels in the air, to the ground. Before he could do anything, before he could make an air ball form around her to save her from a bone breaking crash to the ground below, she was engulfed in a black cloud of smoke which seemed to of made her fall faster to the ground. When she collided with the ground, there was a loud, meaty smack, he heard a yell and then silence. He stood still for a few seconds then terror gripped him, he ran towards where she had landed, he hoped and prayed that she was safe, that all she had was some broken bones and no bad internal injuries, he hoped and prayed that whatever had possessed her had left her. When he reached a hill he slid to a stop, near the water was his great-great granddaughter, she was crawling so obviously if she had anything broken it wasn't so bad. He walked briskly down to her then dropped to his knees before her. When he reached his hand out for her to grab and hold he gasped in shock, his hand went through hers, she was disappearing before his eyes!

"Angel!" he exclaimed, he tried to grab her, he tried to hold her and keep her there with him.

"Grampy!" Angel's voice was back but it was weak, it was thin and sounded far away and this scared him to death. "Grampy! Tarkub SeurVil, who is-..."

"Angel, stay with me!" ShaamVile yelled. "Stay with me, don't you dare think about going away, think about staying here! Don't let the spirit that possessed you take you from me! Reach out and gr-..."

"I cah-..."

She bent down as if she had lost the fight and it was then that she flickered twice before disappearing. ShaamVile did all he could afterwards to bring her back. He crawled around the area where she had been, he made a ring then he threw an appearing potion inside it, he yelled out charms and spells frantically, he tried to bring her back by slicing his hand open on his solid gold pocket knife then placing it on the ground where she had been last. He last tried to make her appear by burning the ground, by sending great amounts of clear and golden fire into the ground. When she didn't appear after that he just fell to his knees, his heart sank. He had no idea what had happened, she was alive when he had gotten to her but was she now? Did the possessing spirit take her forever? Did the possessing spirit take her someplace? ShaamVile's eyes grew wet and moist then he bent down and started crying, his great-great granddaughter was missing, he couldn't have helped her. She had fought in defense against her father for whatever reason he had in attacking her then had gotten possessed and had been taken away. When the thought of Vile sending the possessing spirit to harm his daughter crossed his mind he lifted his head up. His eyes grew bright with his fury then he started roaring and slashing at air. Vile had been quiet these past few months, awfully quiet. Could he of possibly planned to harm his daughter? Could he of had a different plan in motion now since his daughter was no long fully his and since he had to share her with another man? ShaamVile decided to head back to camp for the answers, he stood up, brushed his hand down his vest and shirt, then was engulfed in golden white flames. He teleported quickly and appeared in camp explosively, a scorched ring formed around him when he appeared in the camp that his family had set up some months ago.

"Where is Vile?" ShaamVile yelled.

Irka, Whosla and Bekla all looked at ShaamVile as he walked towards them, all three women had been waiting patiently for the verdict on both Triskull, Master Vile and TazirVile, two of which were badly injured and the other going in and out of consciousness. Irka ran forward and held ShaamVile back, she was doing her best to hold back to the tears, she had no idea what was going on. Her second youngest son had been brought in by her husband who, when he had appeared with Triskull in his arms had started yelling out for his physician to come at once. She had been frantic then, pacing back and forth by the hatchway of her husband's ship, mumbling and near crying with worry over the health of her second youngest son. When Cheshire had teleported in with TazirVile draped over in his arms she had screamed for him to bring her brother-in-law into her husband's ship quickly, Cheshire hadn't. He had taken her brother-in-law, who was soaping wet, shivering and moaning, to his own ship where his Goblin staff quickly ushered him in. She only knew that he was going in and out of consciousness, Ashaklar had told her that much before breaking down. Then her father-in-law had teleported in with her eldest son, who looked as if he had been chewed on by something ferocious! His left ear, his poor left ear was torn open and was gushing out great amounts of his green color blood, his chest was sliced open and his shoulder was bitten to the bone. She had noticed that Vile seemed to have something wrong with his ribs and also, his back had lashes on it. Three men had been teleported in with her husband when he had come in with Triskull, TazirVile's Goblin staff grabbed them up before anyone else could come to retrieve them. As far as Irka was concerned, all three were sitting in her brother-in-law's dungeon on his ship with the man and woman who had been captured some weeks ago. She could care less of the captives, she knew her oldest son was interested in the mature, gray-haired man and that her brother-in-law would not let him near him but she had no idea who the others were. Really, she didn't want to know who the men were, the only thing she wanted to know at the moment was if her two adult son's were alright. She also had her seven and a half month old infant son to worry about, his temperature was back to normal but he was still coughing and wheezing some. Irka lost it then, with the realization that all three of her son's were ill and not what was wrong with her brother-in-law or what was going on. She broke into loud sobs which made her body shake violently, ShaamVile wrapped her up in his arms soon after. She noticed that he was soaping wet and cold, he'd be sick if he didn't get into dry, warm clothing.

"Y-you need so-some dry cl-clothing and a h-hot meal, Shaam." Irka stammered.

"In a bit, I need to speak to your son." ShaamVile said.

"I have enough ill family members to worry about!" Irka exclaimed, she shoved ShaamVile towards his ship. "Both you, Cheshire and your son need to change into dry clothing and eat something hot before you catch pneumonia."

"I'll change soon after I see your son." ShaamVile started walking towards his grandson's ship, Irka jumped in his way.

"No! You're going n-..."

"Irka, your eldest son fought Angel for no reason. She could be badly hurt." ShaamVile said in a patiently stern way. "I need to find where she is. She was possessed soon after he was teleported out of the area and then disappeared afterwards. I have no idea where she is, what condition she is in and I don't know if she is still being possessed. I need to speak to Vile at once."

"If Vile attacked and fought her it was for a good reason." Irka said. "My son loves Angel, he'd not hurt or possess her."

"He sliced her face open with his fingernails, that's hurting her in my book." ShaamVile walked around Irka then entered his grandson's ship.

Irka stood in place for a short while, looking at the space where ShaamVile, her grandfather-in-law, had been only moments before. She had seen her son fight his daughter a few times, he had purely been fighting in defense. She didn't believe that Vile, her oldest child and son who she still saw as her precious boy, would deliberately hurt his daughter. Whosla, Bekla, Vaiba and Zajra all ran up and surrounded her, she saw that Bellatan, Daispa and Kulabai were also heading over to her. In each of their eyes she saw confusion and concern, she figured that they were all looking to her for answers as to what was going on so she walked towards TazirVile's ship. She led each woman into the ship then turned around and looked at them, her face said what was needed to be said, they were to stay where they were while she went and talked to their father, and her father-in-law. The women all stayed behind as she walked down the hallway towards her brother-in-law's bedroom chamber. When she got to TazirVile's bedroom chamber she gently tapped on the door, QeetaVile opened the door and quickly ushered her in.

The mood in the room was a mixture of relief and angst, Ashaklar was seated on TazirVile's bed while her husband sat on the other side, his back was to her, she saw by the way his shoulders were moving that he was either crying or he was trying to stop from doing so. DuruVile sat on a black stood at the foot of the bed, he was drenched and looked right uncomfortable, when he looked at her she saw that his hard, experienced face had grown very drawn. He not only looked uncomfortable, he looked deep in thought. Irka walked forward, all the while she took the room in. The rug in the room was deep purple with a light purple thorn design in the center and on the sides. TazirVile had torches up in the corners with bronze bowls underneath of them to catch any oil or wax that dripped. The walls in his bedroom chamber were a medium-brown while the ceiling above was a light purple. The bed that he was lying on was a big one, big enough for two which seemed strange since he had been single for so long and, to Irka, hadn't experienced life with a woman for much more than a few months. He had dark purple sheets and a light purple blanket that had dark purple and black flower and thorn designs on it on his bed, she noticed that he had several pillows on his bed, three throws that were encased in light purple pillow cases that had a T and a Z sewn in the top, two normal sized pillows that were encased in burgundy pillow cases that also had his initials sewn on the top and three small pillows that had black pillow cases that had tassels around the edges, these had his initials on them as well. He had a dark brown dresser with a bowl on top, a few chocolate-brown stools were in the room as well as a chocolate-brown bench and in the far corner was a black leather chair which sat on spiral accent legs. There was a 50" screen in the chamber that had a spiraling red energy frame around it, the remote was nearby.

A moan made her look back at the bed, all the while that she had been looking at the room she had forgotten all about TazirVile. He lay on the bed, tucked in all snug like a bug. When she looked closer she saw that his eyes were open, his goggled glasses sat off on a chocolate-brown table that was near the bed which sat on curved accent legs. TazirVile's skin was extremely pale, he had gone from having light blue skin to having baby blue colored skin and he was shivering, when she looked closer she also saw that he was sweating as well. The man looked very sick and this concerned her greatly! Her was her brother-in-law, shivering and sweating in bed, as pale as could be. Irka suddenly felt great anger towards Angel, she was sure that her granddaughter had done something to hurt not only her father, but also her uncle. Both of which loved her greatly. Irka walked over to DuruVile, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he held his hand up, he shook his head a few times then stood up.

"If he hadn't of attacked my father, he'd not be this way." DuruVile said.

"He attacked your father for fear of his wife." Cheshire said shakily. "You was there, you saw it."

"Yes, I saw it. I saw plenty of what I needed to see." DuruVile said. "How long has he been able to do Elemental Powers?"

"A while." Cheshire replied.

"You've known the entire time!" DuruVile exclaimed, Irka backed off a few feet, she was extremely confused. "You've known and not told me?"

"We've all known, Duru." Ashaklar spoke up. "He let us in on his secret last year."

"He should never had acquired the powers or kept them a secret!" DuruVile yelled.

"Why, because he's not your precious Kuruk?" QeetaVile asked. "Why does it matter to you whether he has the powers or not, you've never cared for him."

"You watch your tongue!" DuruVile turned and looked at his daughter. "It matters because he is not fit to have such powers! He's weak, Elemental Powers are not meant for the weak, they are meant for the stro-..."

Irka's mouth dropped in shock, TazirVile acquiring Elemental Powers, did her ears just hear correctly that her brother-in-law, who was much less in strength to her husband and his older brother, had acquired Elemental Powers? Ashaklar stood up from her place on the bed, walked around the bed then ran at her ex-husband. She slapped him hard in the face then pounded on his chest, DuruVile grabbed her wrists then shoved her back, she tripped and fell on the floor hard. Cheshire wheeled around and leaped onto DuruVile's back, he pounded on DuruVile's ears then, before he could wrap his arm around DuruVile's neck, he was thrown off. Before DuruVile could turn on him Ashaklar stood up, she ran around him then placed herself between him, her first husband, and Cheshire, her current and forever husband, as she called him. QeetaVile and Irka sat next to TazirVile, Irka saw that TazirVile was thirsty so she got up and got him a glass of water, when she came back Ashaklar was yelling.

"You're nothing but a mess of a man, Duru!" Ashaklar yelled. "Here lies your son, he is ill. He's done all he can to win your love and support and all you've done is spit in his face."

"How dare you Woman!" DuruVile yelled back. "I have shown him plenty of love and support!"

"You standing there saying he should never have acquired the powers he has is called support?" Cheshire stood up beside his wife. "He's worked damn hard, done all he can to win your love. All I've seen you do to him is show him your fists, a whip and your ill-meaning words."

"Elemental Powers are and were never meant for him." DuruVile said.

"And yet you did all you could to make them come out in the open when he was a young'un?" Ashaklar said. "You beat him, you near drowned him twice, you tried burning him in leaves to make his Elemental Powers show up and when they didn't you beat him for it. You're a monster!"

"I did what I had to do." DuruVile said. "Do I need to say it again, my treatment of him shaped him into being a man. If not for my harshness, this boy here would not be a conqueror."

"Fuck conquering!" Cheshire exclaimed, he tossed his arms up then held them at angles. "You raised him with abuse, you tried breaking his spirit. Have you ever thought that you not being around was the best thing for him? He was probably ten times more happy without you being in his life."

"My son's adore me!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"One does." Ashaklar said. "Tazzy is different. He both loves, hates and fears you."

"Nonsense!" DuruVile sat down on the stool near the end of the bed. "I have done nothing to make him hate or fear me."

"Really, beating him when he was growing up, beating him now as an adult, insulting him, putting him down." Ashaklar was now glaring angrily at her ex-husband. "You're a monster... one of which I wish I'd never of met."

"I don't recall you feeling that way when we was married." DuruVile said. "Or after we separated, I might add."

"I kept it in me throughout our marriage for the sake of our son!" Ashaklar exclaimed. "For his protection, you think I was going to come out in the open on my feelings of you when you treated our son the way you did? I lay in bed at nights thinking that if I did you'd go off and attack out son."

"I wouldn't have hurt a layer of flesh on his body had you said anything to me!" DuruVile yelled.

"The scars on his body say otherwise." Cheshire said.

"You stay out of this, this is a matter between ex-lovers." DuruVile said. "I beat him for a reason, it taught him respect. It taught him to be tough!"

"It taught him to fear and hate you." Ashaklar said. "Not a day went by when he was a young'un that I came into the house to hear him asking if you was on the way home."

Homsi had been back at work for his master for a few months now, his chest was back in order and he was fully healthy and able to do what he had been employed to do. When he heard the yelling in his master's bedroom chamber he walked over. He pressed his ear against the door then a smile spread over his face. He, and the rest of the Goblins that his master employed, didn't much like DuruVile due to his treatment of their employer. From the sounds of things, his master's father was getting just what he needed, a good bashing on how his son really felt about him. His wife had been very concerned for him, she had stayed in the hospital with him for his entire stay as had their three young children. When he had been given the slip that said he was free to go his wife had driven him back to TazirVile's mansion then had cooked him up a good meal. Hospital food was disgusting, his wife's good, home cooking was exactly what he needed. After three weeks, he had gone back to work. Kalach, he knew, was also back to work. This, he saw, was the cherry on top of being back to work for his boss.

"TazirVile has no right to have Elemental Powers!" DuruVile yelled so loudly that Homsi could have heard him down the hall. "He hasn't had the training, he doesn't have the knowledge or the skills or..."

"According to Tazzy he does." QeetaVile said, Homsi had to really press his ear to the door to hear her as she had spoken so low.

"Well his "according" is wrong, look at him now!" DuruVile said angrily. "Sick as can be and the reason why, because he's weak and used a strong power in his weakness. That is dangerous! He could have been killed!"

"Had you not of distracted him..." Cheshire started to say.

"Regardless of my distracting him, he won't be using the powers again." DuruVile said. "I forbid it."

"He is a grown man," Ashaklar said. "if he's acquired the power then he had a right to use it. It's the law."

"I am his father!" DuruVile shouted. "What I say goes! For his protection, he is to fully forget his having of Elemental Powers."

"Oh so now you head into a further mode of jerkdom." Ashaklar said angrily. "You're no better than that Vile. He's trying to take Angel away from him, a woman he is so connected to and loves without words. You're trying to force him to not use his powers."

"I am in no comparison to my grandson!" DuruVile said loudly. "I don't agree with Vile taking Angel from Tazir, Angel's his woman. How is my-..."

"...do...powz..." Homsi had no idea who had spoken, whoever it had been had spoken very strained and brokenly.

"Tazzy, you calm down and rest." Ashaklar said.

Ashaklar, not knowing that there was a Goblin eavesdropping behind the door, ran over to her son's side. He had lifted himself out of bed slightly and had said something that hadn't come out fully. She gently pushed him back into bed then pulled the sheets and blanket up a bit over him. QeetaVile looked at her brother in concern then she looked at her mother, she was terrified that the fighting and fussing that was going on in her brother's bedroom chamber was going to make him upset and even more ill. Her mother must have read her mind because, after she gave TazirVile a kiss on the cheek, she stood up and said for everyone to leave the room. Before anyone could, though, TazirVile sat back up.

"I will... not stop... using any of my ... ac-acqw-acquired powers." TazirVile said. "Ch-Cheshire..."

"Tazir, you need to lie back down and get some rest." Cheshire said. "Your mother and I will be down the hall if you need us."

"Ta-take care of... take care of the captives in the c-cells." TazirVile said, he didn't lie down. "D-do not l-let V-V-Vile in my s-sh-ship. Not a st-step."

"I'll make sure that they are taken care of." Cheshire said.

"Br-bring me the teh-tempor-temporary pah-paper of emp-employship please." TazirVile said.

Cheshire did more than look through TazirVile's top dresser drawer for the Temporary Leadership of Employees paper, he also took out the Temporary Guardianship paper as well. He had to help TazirVile steady the quill over both papers but they were signed without any lip being made. DuruVile, he saw, was miffed over his son's asking of Cheshire bring the papers to him for him to sign and he was even more miffed when TazirVile signed Cheshire's name to the papers instead of his own. TazirVile stamped his seal on both papers then fell back gently on his pillow. He was exhausted and he was deeply concerned underneath his exhaustion. He knew that both his son and his step-son were alive and well, but where they were he did not know. He also didn't know where Angel was, he had no idea if she had been brought back or not. All he knew was that she wasn't beside him. Cheshire rolled the papers up then slid them in his back pocket, he was just turning around to leave when ShaamVile opened the door and walked into the room. DuruVile, once it was known that his son had signed over all temporary papers, as caregiver, as boss and as holder of his assets and properties, left the room in a fit of anger and hurt. ShaamVile stepped out of the way, his son walked by him as if he wasn't there.

"Looks like you're all leaving here." ShaamVile said, when he saw the aggravated faces in the room he nodded his head. "I need to speak to my grandson for a short while."

"I'm afraid that cannot be done." Cheshire said. "Tazir needs rest, whatever you tell me I will relay to him."

ShaamVile was confused but he let himself be escorted out of the room. Cheshire, when he saw Homsi, gestured for him to come forward. The Goblin, who was loyal only to TazirVile, walked over hesitantly. When he got to Cheshire he was turned around. Cheshire asked him if he could get all of the Goblins in the ship to go outside, Homsi said he would but he also asked what for which Cheshire said he'd explain outside. When Homsi went off to do what he had been asked to do, Cheshire turned around. He sent Ashaklar to her chamber and then looked at Qeeta, his face said what needed to be said. She nodded her head then went off towards her chamber in her older brother's ship leaving Cheshire with a still soggy ShaamVile Surfeit.

"Tazir's not well at the moment," Cheshire said. "doc says he's got a bad case of Influenza. He's signed me as his caregiver, employee leadership and as temporary holder of his assets and properties."

"Very wise move, he doesn't need to be worrying about anything but getting well." ShaamVile said.

"Whatever you want to tell Tazir, tell me and I'll relay it to him when he's a bit better." Cheshire said.

Getting to Master Vile was not easy, his father had not wanted anyone near him as he had just gotten into the medical chamber to be treated. ShaamVile had persisted and he had been allowed in to speak to his great-grandson, but on one condition: that he not start any fights. He had told what had happened after the badly injured man who was still saying he had done nothing wrong, he had left nothing out. He plainly had told Vile that his daughter had become possessed soon after he was teleported back to camp and that after he had done a spell to force the spirit out of her body the water funnel she had made had exploded and that before he could make an air ball form around her a cloud of black smoke had formed around her and had made her plummet to the ground faster. When he had gotten to Angel disappearing in front of his eyes Vile had looked not very concerned, in fact, he looked as if Angel disappearing without a reason wasn't very important. When ShaamVile had asked then if his great-grandson had done something to make his daughter become possessed then had whisked her away Master Vile had gotten very upset.

"Of course not you old prune!" Master Vile had exclaimed. "Why the hell would I possess my daughter?"

"To take her for yourself." ShaamVile had said. "I know well that you want her for yourself and don't want to share her. You'd possess her to get her away from us, her family and from Tazir, her Universal Husband."

"Preposterous! I'd never possess any of my children!" Master Vile had yelled.

"Granddad, he says he didn't possess her. Must have been someone else." KurukVile had said, he then had walked over and stared him deep in the eye. "My son needs medical treatment right now, not accusations. Whatever happened, my son had nothing to do with it."

He had been thrown out and the door had been locked behind him, he had simply stood in the hallway thinking that, again, his great-grandson had acted odd when he had asked him if he had had any involvement in the possession or disappearance in his daughter, if Angel had been his daughter he'd of been very concerned, he'd of gotten someone to look for her not just yell and say he wasn't responsible. ShaamVile had then headed for TazirVile's ship, he had noted that all of his granddaughter's were waiting by the foyer and that there was some yelling going on in one of the rooms. As he stood telling what had happened he got the reaction that he should have gotten from Vile, Cheshire was very concerned. Cheshire had him walk out the ship with him then they separated. There was a large group of Goblins, both male and female, waiting just outside the ship. Cheshire walked up then reached into his back pants pocket for the Temporary Guardianship papers.

"Due in part to recent events that were seen and attended to by your boss, TazirVile Lajoshu Surfeit, cannot retain leadership of your employship at the present time." Cheshire said, he had full attention of the Goblin staff that his step-son employed. "He is very ill and has signed over these papers which state that I, Cheshire Ebalo Ubalki, have temporary leadership in your employship and in his estates and properties."

"And who are you to our employer?" Zshon asked. "What is your status to him?"

"His step-father, husband to his mother, Ashaklar Zooplay." Cheshire replied. "When he is well he will resume command and control of employees, assets and properties. I have no intention of stealing command or control from my step-son."

"Sir," Eldass walked up. "I'm the oldest in his staff, my I see the papers of which he has signed."

"Anything wrong, Eldass?" Cheshire handed the papers over, Eldass checked the signature and seal quickly then turned around.

"Master Tazir has signed the papers for Temporary Leadership of Employees to Cheshire here." Eldass said. "I will honor his wishes." the Goblins around nodded their heads, Eldass turned around and looked at Cheshire. "What are my orders, Master Cheshire?"

"Where were the three men put?" Cheshire asked, when Eldass handed him back the papers he folded them then placed them back in his back pants pocket.

"In the dungeon sir." Homsi walked up. "The younger male we separated from the older ones, he's in cell three."

"And the two others?"

"In the cell with the gray-haired man." Homsi replied. "The female is in cell two."

"I need the two strongest of Tazir's staff to meet me in the dungeon." Cheshire said. "Besides Tazir getting well, a most important matter is finding his wife and her two son's. Those three men know where she is, if I can't get them to spill it on their own, I'll read their minds." Cheshire started to walk back to the ship, on the way he looked back over his shoulder. "And if they resist, I'll beat it out of them."


	24. Chapter 24

As she ran along the yellow stoned road she thought back to before, when she had first appeared on the planet. Her friend had teleported her and her friend Katherine, who she just called Kat, to Zeta Ren with her two infants son's, Bile and Lhaklar as a way to protect them. The first thing that she and Kat had done was do a complete circle, she holding Bile close and Kat holding Lhaklar close. The planet was far different that Earth, for one unlike Earth, this planet had a desert-like soil on it. On either side of the yellow stoned road was red sand, and lots of it. Angel Irene had teleported them to a clearing on Zeta Ren which was surrounded on all sides by lush, tropical-like vegetation. They had heard the sound of a waterfall and had gone searching for it, thinking that not only shade be plentiful near a waterfall but also water, the star above cast down a red glow but they saw everything clearly, nothing showed up red or having a red glow to it, it was just like on Earth when the sun came up and it was clear seeing. They had been careful to not let the two infants, who were always grabbing at things, touch the plant-life for fear that the plants were poisonous, when they had come out from the forest, it taking a full twenty minutes just to get through the thick vegetation, they had stopped in their tracks, the sight of the waterfall had struck them dumb with quiet and shock. It was humid out, but near the waterfall the atmosphere wasn't so humid for some reason, there were large insects out flying by the falling water of the fall, some that looked like gigantic Dragonflies, some that looked like gigantic Mosquitoes, some that looked like gigantic Butterflies and one insect that was so awe-strikingly gorgeous that neither she or Kat could put a name on. None of the insects, when she and Kat had been sighted, had come near them. The gigantic Mosquitoes had hovered while looking at them, those insects had looked as if they were contemplating going on and having a snack on their rich blood, but they had just gone by their business of flying along the falls, having the red star's rays shine off of their wings and send small rainbows across their bodies.

They had taken a seat on a log that was placed just in front of the pond that went to the waterfall, before they had seated themselves down they had checked around for snakes or any other animal that could bite and harm them, then they had just looked out at the fall. The water wasn't blue, like Earth's water, or gray. It fell in hues of purple and green, it looked right beautiful and peaceful. As they watched the fall, they had noticed a sort of animal popping up out of the water. A very small Dolphin-like animal only this one had pink skin with black spots. They had seen five more leap up out of the water and then the animals had disappeared, as if they had seen them and had said that the time for fun was over, time to hide. The next animal that they had seen had looked like one of them Coati's, only this animal wasn't brown with dark brown and black stripes on its tail, this one was purple and had a light purple ringed tail with a light purple under-part. The Coati-like animal had shuffled around, it had lifted some rocks and had eaten some bugs then it had scurried away. It was then that a large animal had come out that had near made both she and Kat yell out in shock. A Plesiosaur-like animal, one of which Kat had called a Elasmosaurus, had pulled itself out from the cave behind the falls, had looked at them then had dived down into the pond. The Elasmosaurus had been around ten feet in length and had had a neck-length of five feet which had brought the total size of the animal to fifteen feet, it had a light blue body with dark blue spots along its sides and a mask of black on its face. They had watched as the animal had hunted fish, it had disappeared just as soon as it had appeared.

Kat had been silent throughout the watching of the animals, when she had spoken it had been so soft that she had had to lean in to hear her. Kat had said that she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Aisha couldn't agree more. The place was beautiful, exotic and had some of the most beautiful animals she had ever seen. The small Dolphin-like animals had popped back out to leap and play on the lake when Bile and Lhaklar had started crying, she and Kat had tried all that they could to calm them to no avail and that was when Angel had appeared. Angel had looked a mess, purely a mess! She had a deep gash in her right side, the left side of her face had five, fingernail-like slashes on it and she had deep lashes on her back, she also had burn marks on her but they were not as severe as the rest of her injuries. Angel hadn't appeared normally, had she of teleported she'd of been on her feet, she dropped on her side as if she'd just leaped up from the water in the pond which was nearby. Aisha had handed Lhaklar over to Kat then had ran over. The second she had dropped to her knees beside Angel she knew she needed help. Angel was spewing blood from her mouth, her chin on down her shirt was caked in blood and the wound to her side was draining badly and to make matters worse, Angel was breathing very heavily. Aisha hadn't waited for Angel to say anything, she had taken off, while doing so she had yelled over her shoulder for Kat to stay with their friend and keep watch, that she'd be back soon with help.

She had no idea where she was or who to ask for help, she had no idea if the people on the planet spoke English or not, all she knew was that she had to get help for her friend or else, her two son's would be without their mother, or else, she and the rest of the Rangers would be without their friend who they saw as family now. So many or else's ran through her head as she ran, when she reached the yellow stoned road she had gotten ready, if anyone drove by she'd try to flag them down. She hoped that the people on the planet were friendly, for her friend's sake she hoped that they were. The vegetation had slowly thinned on either side of her, she grew worried that she'd not be able to find her way back but they she chided herself, she had a compass in her head and would use it to get back to her friends. She had no idea how long she ran down the yellow stoned road, ten minutes? Twenty? An hour, maybe an hour and a half, maybe even longer. She had no idea, all she knew was that when she met up with a town her heart hit a high, a town meant people and people meant help and help meant her friend would be saved. There was a fountain nearby, a large, beautiful white stone fountain that had water shooting out of it from five spouts which had yellow stoned flowers on them. Aisha went to it then looked right, there was a building nearby, a large building that looked like a church. It was white stoned with either a dull gold roof or a real gold roof, Gargoyle's sat on each corner of the roof with one leg held up. Aisha went to the building, swallowed hard then pushed the thick, double doors open.

"Help," she said in a weak voice. "help help please! My friend, she's hurt and need help."

The church was empty, wooden benches stood on aisles unoccupied, a podium stood up on a stage that was unoccupied and she saw a confessions booth up past the podium. There were gold arches on the sides that led to doors of thick dark wood, the ceiling above was held up by thick wooden beams, there were two strong, spiral-made pillars on the stage. Aisha called out louder for someone to help, with each calling she'd get louder and when no one came to see what was going on she near broke down. There was no one in the church, no one to hear her calls and no one to help her, she had wasted her time. Aisha turned around and began walking out of the church, her chest was heaving up and down, she was drenched in sweat and she had a stitch in her side. She told herself to forge the chest pain and the stitch in her side, she was in a town after all so someone had to be around. She was just exiting the church when a voice behind her rang out. It rang out so loudly that it seemed to go right through her, it made her jump, she was calm yet excited at the same time. She was happy yet scared at the same time. Someone had heard her and someone had come out to see what was going on. All she had to do now was turn around, explain the situation then hope to God that whoever it was would help her. Aisha turned around, as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor which was a nicely polished and waxed white that had a carpet running between the aisles of dark blue she saw the person who had come out to see what was going on. The person, wearing a long, flowing white robe with gold hems and trim, walked towards her and at first, she thought it was TazirVile. This thought near made her faint, she started shaking violently then she collapsed to the floor. The person, she saw, ran over to her, she felt his hands being placed on her shoulders but that was all.

"You'll be fine, Angel." Kat said. "Aisha will be back with help, you'll be healed and back to normal."

"S-sh-shwahm what." Angel said. "I be pershy weak."

"You'll be alive." Kat said. "Keep talking, don't stop."

"Wash you wantsh to talk a-abot?" Angel asked.

"Anything, talk about anything. I don't care just talk." Kat said.

It had been a full hour since Aisha had gone off to get help, leaving her with the babies and a very injured Angel Irene. Kat was doing all that she could for her friend, she was talking to her and keeping her calm, she had checked her pulse and had found it a little low but that was all, she was breathing and that was great but for how long, Kat had no idea. Angel had lost a lot of blood and was still loosing a lot of blood, she had been lying in a puddle of her own blood a mere ten minutes before, Kat had moved her friend to a different spot so that she wasn't lying in her own blood and wouldn't get cold, she had her right dead smack in the light which, she hoped, would keep her friend warm. Lhaklar and Bile were nearby, she had found a log and had, somehow, mustered the strength to break it. They were lying in the half-hollow log now, they were just two feet away but she'd constantly be going back and forth from her friend to them. Angel hadn't spoken anything on death or dying which she was glad for, she was just talking on what had happened. She had fallen on her uncle Triskull's horn, had fought against her great-great grandfather, ShaamVile, then had saved TazirVile after he had exposed his secret that he could do Elemental Powers. A majority of the wounds on her friends body, her friend had said, were caused by her father, Master Vile.

"So, what educations will Bile and Lhaklar get later on?" Kat asked when her friend went silent. "Are you going to send them off to regular schools or magic schools?"

"Magic, vey will go tu Pwonghorn fuhst." Angel replied, she spit out blood as she spoke which Kat wiped away. "Wakwar will go tu Acdemy of Telphy next."

"And Bile?" Kat asked. "What school will he go to next?"

"I vet him deceed on vat." Angel said.

"You're a fantastic mother, you know that right." Kat said. "Protecting your children, letting them chose their own schools."

"Vank yu." Angel said. "I tweye."

"Planning on anymore after Lhaklar?" Kat asked.

"W-woud wove more." Angel said. "But, my faver put k-k-kurse on me so I cah-cahn't."

"His face is enough of a curse." Kat said, Angel laughed a little then coughed. "Will your next child be by Tazir or by Atlas?"

"Efer or." Angel said. "Ta-Ta-Tavir be gud dad, just need my faver to be aw-aw-awah..."

Angel broke out in coughs, each growing worse than the first and Kat grew terrified that she would start choking. She ran over and turned her friend to the side, she ran her finger into her friends mouth then went and grabbed a stick which she stuck into Angel's mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue. After what felt like forever, but was really three long, agonizing minutes, Angel calmed down. There was fresh blood on her face, trickling down from the fingernail gashes that her father had made on her and falling out from her mouth, the wound in her side had bled a little more, it seemed to be clotting up and stopping. Kat tore her shirt off then went and soaked it in the pond, she thought about germs and bacteria but then thought about her friend. She went back and wiped her friends face clean, she lightly dabbed her shirt on the fingernail gashes on the left side of Angel's face then went and checked on Bile and Lhaklar. They were awake, doing well and were quiet, so she went back to Angel's side.

"So, what's the difference between Tazir and Atlas?" Kat asked after Angel had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Atlas be nice man, but he be a sex manack," Angel replied. "Tavir be gevilman, he vant sex, but not all vee time."

"But both are way better than your cruddy, ancient and needs to be put in a museum father." Kat said. "Right?"

"Wight, vey bo-ow-t bet-t-t-ter dan my fav-faver." Angel nodded her head.

Angel suddenly went still and Kat got scared, she reached over and felt for a pulse. Angel was breathing, she had just lost the fight to stay conscious. Kat went and picked up Bile and Lhaklar, she sat by Angel's unconscious body with both infants in her arms, she saw the pink mini-Dolphins leaping up from the water in the pool, one did a tail walk before falling back then disappearing in the water. An Elasmosaurus poked its head and then part of its neck from the cave behind the falls, she marveled at how beautiful the animal was, it looked so prehistoric! Kat noticed that the Coati-like animals that were coming out from the surrounding jungle around her had babies hanging onto their backs, a female with two light purple babies on her back stopped and sniffed at Angel then moved on. A unique bird that had a triple tail of purple hue feathers but a body of dark purple and yellow feathers landed nearby, the bird pecked the ground a few times then leaped up and flew away, it was then that she heard horse hooves and a wagon's wheels going along the nearby road. Kat contemplated going out to flag whoever it was that was driving the wagon but, in the end, she stayed next to her friend who was now moaning and shaking her head from side to side. The horse and wagon went along then stopped, Kat's spine stiffened and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Could the horse and wagon of had Aisha on it, could Aisha of gotten someone to come help?

"It's here, I think." Aisha said, she leaped down from the wagon that two sorrel roan horses pulled. "Follow me!"

She had woken up to find herself being looked down on by three alien creatures that looked like TazirVile yet looked very different as well. The one with a triangular head had helped her to her feet then had given her something to drink before asking her what was wrong. She had told them what was needed to be known, that she had a friend nearby that was very badly injured and needed assistance and that she had another friend staying near her injured friend who had her injured friend's babies. The triangular-headed alien had looked at her for a short while then had said for her to follow him, which she had done. He had led her to the back of the church to where a few-horse stable was built up against the building then he had started leading two horses over to a wagon, he had hitched the two horses up then he had gotten up on the drivers seat. Aisha hadn't needed any encouragement, she had jumped right up beside him and when the alien creature had started out another creature, this one wearing a brown robe with a gold hem and trim, had leaped in the back with a medical bag. She had led them back as far as she could remember, which was about five miles, then she had started stammering. The two men, priests, had gotten annoyed with her several times but they had gone 'a little more' further, like she had kept saying.

"Do you remember any landmarks?" the triangular-headed alien with shiny circular eyes had asked. "No offense miss, but I'm beginning to wonder if you wasn't fibbing us."

"Near a falls, I left them near a falls." Aisha had said.

"A mile further there is the Vai Cour Fall." the alien behind her, who had a square-like head and green, cat-like eyes had said.

When the alien with the triangular head had stopped near a section of road where the sound of water falling could be heard she had leaped off of the wagon then had taken off for the jungle. The square-shaped headed alien ran at her back while the other slowly got down from the drivers seat. Aisha tripped twice, leaped over two fallen trees then found a trail which she went down for a short while. When she came out of the jungle she found herself on the far side of the falls, her friends were clear around on the other side and Angel was still. When Kat saw her she waved her hand, Aisha didn't return it. She ran around the pond that was underneath the falls, when the square-headed alien saw her downed friend he ran past her. He got to Angel first, Aisha slid to a stop behind him and the man who had been slow in getting down from the wagon ran past her.

"Very badly injured, just like the lady said." the square-headed alien said. "Corrav, the wagon needs to be brought closer. I'll wrap the wounds as best I can here but she needs medical treatment in a hospital."

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"Isillan," the man said. "who are you and who do the babies belong to?"

"Katherine Hilliard," Kat said. "these are her babies."

"And you?" Isillan asked, he looked back once at Aisha then went to work on wrapping Angel's face with bandaging.

"Aisha Campbell."

"When we get to the hospital you need to tell who she is," Isillan said, he was now wrapping Angel's ribs where the hole was. "that way her medical treatment can be billed to her family."

"We will." Aisha said, she looked at Kat in a sort of daze. "We don't know much about her, but we do know she hangs around one person quite a lot."

"We've been friends with her for only a couple of months." Kat spoke up. "She's typically around a Ches... something or another."

"I don't think that's enough for her to be treated medically." Isillan said, when Corrav ran back after moving the horses and wagon Isillan looked at him. "Corrav, you know anyone who goes by the name of Ches?"

"Ches... I know of a brother to a Cheshire Ubalki but that's about it." Corrav said. "Eblafko will know more on that family, if it's the one that they're referring to."

Angel was picked up gently then moved carefully through the jungle, Aisha and Kat followed and when they got to the wagon they got in the back. The one named Isillan was very interested in the babies that Kat held, he noticed that the blonde haired woman that had brown eyes was taking special care to keep one of the babies identity a secret while the other one, one of which looked of his species, was allowed to be seen fully in the face. Isillan had just started working at the church a few weeks before, he hadn't gotten to know the locales and the same went for Corrav, who had only been working for the church for a scant three months. The one who knew the location and its people well was Eblafko Vicio and he was not available at the moment, he would be at work in an hour and by that time, the woman in back who had five, claw-like slashes going across the left side of her face, bruises, burn marks, lash marks and a hole in her right side would have already been admitted to Selvicto's Hospital. During the redheaded woman's treatment both Corrav and Isillan did all that they could to get information out of the two women to no avail, after twenty minutes they were called back to the church to continue on with their duties. When they got back Isillan made a B-line for the phone in the office to call Eblafko and let him in on what had happened earlier.

"Ma'am, I'm serious. We cannot continue treatment until we know who her family is so that they can be told of her condition and be billed for her treatment." a receptionist said.

"We don't know who her family is, we know she's around someone named Ches but that is all." Aisha said.

"That's not enough, miss." the receptionist said. "We need a full name, not a part name and we also need a surname."

"We don't know a surname." Kat said. "Honest, we don't."

"Then we can't help her any further." the receptionist rang a bell and a doctor clad in a blue scrubs walked over. "The redhead that just came in, we cannot continue treatment for her."

Kat and Aisha were frantic, the hospital wouldn't treat their friend unless a full name of familial association was given. Neither wanted to say Surfeit, they both knew that if they did the hospital would contact someone in the Surfeit family and then they'd be in even bigger trouble. They couldn't say Tazir, they couldn't say Kuruk and they dare not say Duru or Shaam either. When the receptionist gave the word for treatment to be stopped on their friend both Kat and Aisha walked down the hall then went to their friends room. To their surprise, Angel was awake. She had the drips doing on, the fluids and pain medication and blood but that was it, she had on a hospital gown and was lying in a straight bed that looked very uncomfortable. When Angel saw them she gestured for them to walk forward. Kat closed the door behind her then walked over, she handed Lhaklar over when Angel asked for him.

"They won't treat you." Kat said. "They need a family name in order for you to be treated. We don't know any and don't want to say any either."

"We said Ches, but that was all." Aisha said.

"Cheshire," Angel said, she had told the two young women about Cheshire after lunch one day. They had been curious about TazirVile's family. "I don't think he'd mind and I don't think he's much of a threat either. The bill won't be much, just a patch here and there, some antibiotics and a few bags of blood."

"What's his surname?" Kat asked.

"Let a nurse come in," Angel said. "I'll tell them myself."

It took all of fifteen minutes before a nurse, a tall woman with bright red skin with an upside down teardrop head and crescent-shaped blue eyes wearing a blue nurses outfit, came in. Kat had her orders, as soon as the nurse was gone she'd try to get in contact with Zordon and Alpha then she'd have them teleport her, Bile and Lhaklar to the Command Center where they were to stay. Angel had said clearly that Kat was not to leave the Command Center at all, under no circumstances was she to leave, she was to stay with Bile and Lhaklar no matter what. Aisha, she was to stay with Angel and help her out, Angel explained that she would be in a very weak state power-wise for a while, at the most, she had said, a few weeks, and in that time she and Aisha would be traveling via space vessel to a few locations. When the nurse came in, Angel told her that she was the niece of Cheshire Ubalki. The nurse looked at Angel as if she had gone headless then walked forward, she sat on the bed slowly then sighed.

"I know that is a lie." the nurse said. "The Ubalki's have always been of our race, Zetakin."

"His step-niece, not real niece." Angel said. "His wife happens to be the mother of my... husband."

"And who is your husband?" the nurse asked.

"TazirVile Surfeit." Angel said.

Treatment resumed for a week and a half, nurses came and went, taking empty bags of fluids and medication from the rack and replacing them with fresh ones and replacing spent bags of blood. After a week and a half, Angel's blood level was back to normal but she had to go around with half of her face bandaged up. Aisha and Kat both thought that TazirVile would come the second he found out that Angel was on the planet but after a few days had passed without his coming they relaxed. Angel explained that TazirVile had probably gotten injured or ill after being blasted down by his grandfather and that Cheshire was probably too busy worrying over him, the nursing staff had been trying hard to get in contact with the alien man that was for sure. After a week and a half, Angel was given the paper that discharged her and she left the hospital, she was stiff and sore but she felt good and that made both Kat and Aisha's hopes soar. Kat hadn't been able to get in contact with Zordon due to frequency problems, they needed to be someplace else. Angel took her friends to the village nearest Cheshire's property, where she and Kat had gone with Lieutenant Rollins when they had been looking for information on TazirVile.

"Anything?" Angel asked.

"Nada, just static." Kat sighed.

"Then I guess you'll be joining us on our cross-space voyage." Angel said.

"How are we going to do that, you've lost your powers." Aisha said.

Kat and Aisha both needed a shower, Angel did as well but she looked a bit better in appearance. Kat's blonde hair was greasy and she needed a fresh pair of clothing, Aisha, an eighteen year old African-American girl whose hair was braided some in the back but hanging down almost to her shoulders, also needed a change of clothing. Angel looked at Kat, who was nineteen years old and had just started dating Tommy Oliver a few months before, the girl was young and had no idea of how to get cash so Angel led the two young woman to a booth. The booth was red and looked like a payphone only it wasn't, instead of the phone and dialing pad there was a slot for a card, a screen and a keyboard. Angel pulled her wallet out from her back pants pocket then opened it. She took out a card that was blank but it had a cord attached to it. She slipped the card in the slot then waited for the screen to start asking for commands.

"Tazzy's not going to like this at all, but I need to make an honest withdrawal." Angel said. "Need to do a loan."

"You know his account?" Kat asked.

"I looked over his shoulder once or twice when he was pulling funds from his accounts, yes." Angel said as she started punching in TazirVile's accounts number. "He keeps his accounts, he has several because he gets quite a lot every day from his conquered planets, under heavy guard. But I can get in."

"He'll understand right?" Aisha asked.

"Sure, I'm not breaking him." Angel said, she was now fabricating a signature. "Only taking six grand out, should be enough to get us through our trips."

"What if he does get mad though?" Kat asked.

"I will transfer funds over to him from my account on Earth when I get back." Angel said, the machine started spewing out cash. "As easy as one. Two. Three."

"How'd you learn to do that?" Kat asked, she wasn't one to like stealing and Aisha felt the same.

"In the sixties, going through a bad time." Angel said. "Sometimes bad things used in the past can be useful in the present."

"Well..." Aisha knolled it over, what her friend just said was logical. They were on a planet and had no money and no one to turn to get money from. What her friend had done was take a loan out, nothing more. "I suppose we should get shopping then."

"Not with this," Angel said, she stuffed the blank card and the cash in her wallet then placed her wallet back in her back pants pocket. "that's for travel expenses. We're heading to Cheshire's place for a change of clothing."

As he did the chores that his father had asked him to go do earlier that day Efagti Ubalki constantly looked over his shoulder and he had no idea why he was doing so either. He knew his father, who had been going back and forth from Earth to his home on Zeta Ren couldn't go do the feeding of the chickens, sheep, goats or horses himself or check into his accounts to see if everything was as it should be or even keep tabs on the staff that worked in his house. Amadh had also come to assist but soon after the red star above had started making the temperature go up past seventy-five degrees he had called it a day, as always. Amadh wasn't one for temperatures over seventy-five degrees, he preferred it in the lower seventies and when it wasn't in that degree he slouched off. This didn't hit well with their father, who was a patient man and very understanding, who didn't ask much of his children except to behave and do their chores like they should. Regardless of the temperature, which was eighty-two degrees that day, Efagti did as he was asked to do with a quiet air of pride.

He found a pride for the fact that his father was a decent one, a patient and understanding man who only used his words when getting on one of his children and never his hands. He found a pride for the fact that he lived with his siblings in the house that his father owned and lived in with their mother and where they were all assured a forever home. He found a pride for the fact that his father had helped both him and Amadh set up their accounts and helped them with their finances even though they had attended The Academy of Finances some time ago. He was glad that he lived in a house where love was given and where respect was held in high regard and where the man of the house didn't insult or beat him or his siblings. His two younger siblings, Phaggo and Blaiga, were much too young to understand how he felt but he knew that one day they'd feel the same. They had a great set of parents. At the moment both his mother and father were on Earth, his father had dealt with the three humans accordingly. He had sat them down outside in plain view of everyone and had simply asked where Tazir's, his half-brother's, wife and two infant son's, one of which was his cousin, were and when neither of the men had said where they were he had stood up, brushed his hands against his pants then had walked around. His father had an air around himself, a calm air, he hadn't acted mean, at least not at first. He had walked around rationalizing things with the humans. Saying that Angel was in danger as were her babies and that he only had their best of interests in heart and mind. When he still had gotten nothing he had turned to using his telepathy.

Both he and Amadh had watched as the human men had writhed under the power of their father's telepathic abilities, how they had fought and had attempted to resist. One of the men had fainted just after their father had tapped into the memory that he had been going for while another had started puking soon after the memory that their father had seeped into. The younger male, he had started yelling out things they couldn't understand which, later at the table their father had explained were prayers. When telepathy hadn't worked, their father had beat them. Each man had gotten his fair share and, still, when none would speak their father had sat back in his chair. He had lit his pipe, letting the men get control of themselves, then he had gone in for another go with his telepathic skills. He had gotten the answer from the one male who had puked, the one that when he had been asked who he was had answered by saying he was called Lieutenant Charles Rollins. Angel Irene had sent her babies to Zeta Ren with two women, they had no idea where Angel was.

"You do good telepathy poppa." he had said later on that night at the supper table.

"Best of training, same as your brother's." his father had said.

"So, now that you've got where the babies are what are you going to do?" his mother had asked his father.

"Head to Zeta Ren to find them." his father had said. "Tazir's given the order for the entire planet to be checked over in a week."

It would have been a week hadn't his half-brother of asked for his father to postpone the looking until he was well. Efagti had no idea why Tazir had said for his father to not look just yet for the babies, he thought that it had something to do with his half-brother's illness which he was getting over quickly and they were all glad for that. Tazir was back up and walking around, he had been badly ill for five days then had been a little bit ill for the rest of the week. When his father, that brute of a man whose name was Duru that Efagti didn't trust nor like a bit, had caught his son demonstrating his Elemental Powers he had flipped. Duru had attacked his son with his own brand of Elemental Powers to "teach him a lesson". Well, Tazir had taught him a lesson, his half-brother could leap high, twirl faster and kick farther that his father and his powers were very strong. Duru had even admitted that himself, as had Kuruk, his half-brother's own half-brother. Shaam, who had been sick for all of four days with a pretty bad cough and the chills, had overseen the demonstration and had been the one to ask Tazir when he had acquired the powers and who had trained him.

"Five hundred and one years ago," TazirVile had replied. "mostly trained myself but as of the past year, my wife's taken up my training."

"Angel's not fit to train in Elemental Powers!" DuruVile had exclaimed.

"She's very knowledgeable." TazirVile had said a bit heatedly.

"Watch your tone with me, Elemental Powers or not, show respect Boy!" DuruVile had snapped.

"Angel seems a fine user of the powers, she's done well in training him and pointing him in the right direction and as for personal training," ShaamVile had said, he had simply stood by with his legs slightly apart and his arms crossed over his chest. "I am impressed."

"Angel trained herself as well." TazirVile had said.

"She's pretty good with the powers but she needs to be careful." ShaamVile had said. "I saw how she tried to make golden fire, very dangerous. The reason why I didn't fight her but so hard."

"You two bonded over your powers, didn't you?" his mother had asked.

"Course we did, we still do." TazirVile had said.

"Well, maybe one day when she acquires more adept skills in the power she'll teach you." his mother had said. "That way you two can bond even more."

"Absolutely not!" DuruVile had exclaimed. "I still don't want Tazzy using the powers, they're dangerous and he could hurt himself. Having Angel train him in a power she, herself, is a mere amateur in is even more dangerous on two accounts. Both Tazir's and hers."

"She seems to know what she's doing." TazirVile had said.

"Your father has the right intentions, at the moment only have her train you in the basics and upper mediums." ShaamVile had said. "For both of your sakes."

Efagti started pitching hay over his back for the sheep that were bleating behind him, normally they'd get Turnips, home-grown from his father's land nearby but since it was so humid out they were only on hay for the day. Hay and water, nothing but, his father had taught him that a sheep, when it gets sick, it's hard to get back to full health and usually, the sheep is never the same again. As he pitched hay he began whistling, it started low then got higher, he was whistling the newest in classical piano, the newest band which he liked quite a lot but made his parents cover the sides of their heads in disgust. Lots of noise, his father had said, nothing but noise and no rhythm. His brother listened to the more beatish piano music which really made their parents clap their hands against their heads, it also made him want to puke. It was all beat, all bop and all nonsense, nothing fit it was just plain noise in his book and that was where he and his father agreed on music. But, regardless of his parents ideas on music, they let their children listen to whatever they wanted to and that also went for tv, almost all of the channels were open except for the channels which were naughty. His parents were adamant that he and his siblings do not watch any of the muck stuff and he understood, he didn't want to watch any of that gross stuff anyways. As he whistled and pitched hay he missed looking over his shoulder, had he of done so at that particular moment he'd of seen three women duck behind the fence that went around his father's house, two of which had babies in their arms.

"Oh, he's cute!" Kat exclaimed.

"Efagti, Cheshire's oldest with Ashaklar." Angel said. "He's forty-five thousand, three hundred and fifty-nine years old."

"Even he's ancient." Aisha sighed, she then looked at Kat and noticed that she was really toning into the alien man. "Looking for a new boyfriend, Katherine?"

"I prefer Tommy, thank you." Kat said quickly. "But, I do think he is cute."

"He left the door open for us I see." Angel said. "Nice and slow, follow me."

The walk to the Ubalki house, as Angel called it, had been a long and hot one for all of them, each was drenched in sweat and each were tired. Bile and Lhaklar had gotten fussy after a short while so they had also to contend with two fussy babies. Angel had taken Lhaklar for a short while, as she walked she let him nurse, she had done the same for Bile. It wasn't so much that both babies were hungry, it was mostly on the fact that both were hot and both had very stinky, dirty diapers. The house in front of them was huge and it had an equally huge yard around it that was separated. A white picket fence ran around the house while around the picket fence were some long white fences that were separated to make individual pastures and paddocks for the animals in them. There was a flock of brown, white and purple sheep in one paddock, a low, red hay building was near the fence and Efagti was working while whistling just outside of it. The sheep were all jumping and scurrying for the hay that he was pitching behind his back. In the paddock beside the one with the sheep there ran a small herd of below knee height black and white goats. The two paddocks, pretty big in size, were separated by a long, gray driveway that led to a low silver building that looked like a garage. On the other end of the driveway was a large pasture were a small herd of small pinto and solid colored ponies ran, Kat and Aisha saw that there were two tiny foals in the herd which consisted of a stallion and five mares, as they came closer they also saw that there were three yearlings and two two year old ponies in the pasture as well. The pasture beside the one with the ponies ran back far almost to the side of the house, in it ran the bigger equines which were finely sleek and of exquisite beauty.

A tall, sleek and well-formed liver chestnut stallion, when he saw them sneaking around just out of view behind the fence whinnied loudly, he pawed at the ground which had short brown and yellow grasses growing out from it then he ran off towards them. His group of mares, three foals and three yearlings and two two year olds followed behind him obediently, when he stopped they also stopped. Angel regarded the stallion cautioningly, she looked from the stallion to Efagti then back to the stallion as she led Kat and Aisha to the house. The stallion called out loudly and she stopped, Efagti called over his shoulder that he was coming and for the big beef, as he called the stallion, to hold onto his hooves. After a few seconds had passed, she resumed walking forward. When Angel got to the gate of the picket fence she slowly opened it, the picket fence went around the actual front yard of the house which was covered in lush and beautiful green grass that looked right comfortable, enough so that Angel wanted to roll in it. When Aisha walked through the gate she saw that there was a chicken coop off to the side and that there were some odd, purple, black and red and black fluffy chickens running around, pecking at the ground either getting the last remnants of their last meal of corn or looking for a meal of insects and grass seeds. Angel swung the gate closed then led the way to the house.

Aisha was looking at the house, it was huge! It was light brown and had what seemed to be a hundred windows in the front with a large, front porch that had benches, rocking chairs and a swing on one side. The railings of the porch were white but they had vines winding around them. Vine-like plants with purple and red flowers hung down from the overhanging roof, there were also bird feeders and chimes hanging down from the overhanging roof. The steps of the porch she had to take carefully because they were built thin yet high up, it was very much like stepping on a tree trunk one after another. The screen door was wide open, it was white and had a screened in window, and the main door, which was heavy cherry wood, was also wide open, it had a large knocker on it that was a hollowed out circle that had had rubies set around it. Angel didn't hesitate, she pushed Kat and Aisha in then went in afterwards.

"Okay, now what besides try to get over the heart attack?" Kat asked, she had been holding her breath the entire time and her chest was hurting her.

"Find Ashaklar and Cheshire's bedroom, get some clothes that looked well worn then get out." Angel said. "We'll put them on after we've..." Angel looked down at herself. "cleaned up some."

Angel guessed that the room they were looking for was upstairs so she led her friends up the stairs, which were slightly spiraling and were a white with a gold banister. The foyer had plants and bird portraits in it, she had also seen an off photograph of Cheshire and his family in the foyer which didn't seem to belong since the foyer was mostly taken up by birds and plants. All throughout the mansion were a pearl white vinyl flooring with plum-colored wispy designs, pearl white domed lights cast down a bright white light all along the hallway that went from the foyer and when Angel and her friends got to the second level they saw that the domed lights were also on it as well. A light purple rug ran on top of the pearl white vinyl, it had tassels all along the edges. Angel saw photographs of Cheshire with his children, Cheshire with his wife, Cheshire with members of both his family and Ashaklar's and Cheshire with TazirVile on the walls, there were fancy plated silver vases with dramatic ruffles and decorations of flowers on the sides every ten feet, some had red roses in them while others had white. Two glass vases that were lit up blue that held blue Calla Lily flowers in them were placed in front of a door that had the letters C and AU on it, Angel guessed that the initials meant that the room was Cheshire's and Ashaklar's so she slowly opened the door, Kat and Aisha walked in quickly with Angel following on their heels.

"Slap me afterwards, I don't think I will ever get use to this... extravagant living thing." Angel said.

"Likewise," Aisha said. "someone likes vases."

Someone plain likes living extravagantly, Angel thought. She had pictured Cheshire living a bit more simpler but this... this plain threw her full train of thought on the man away. For one, the bed was very unique. It sat on a gold, near S-shaped frame that had a canopy of light yellow hanging from it, the bed had white gold sheets and a dark gold blanket, there were four pillows on the bed. Two normal ones and two throws, all were housed in light yellow pillow cases and not a one had an initial sewn on the top. A chocolate-brown bench with accent sides and accent legs that had a light brown cushion sat in front of the bed, a love seat that matched the bench sat off on the left side wall next to a pair of glass doors that opened out to a balcony. There were three dressers in the room, all cherry wood with gold handles, Angel went to the first one and started sifting through the clothes. The first dresser had a vase on it that doubled up as a clock, it was light blue with gold designs, a lion sat on top as if guarding the vase from trouble-making fingers. Another case sat next to the clock vase, this one was black, blue and white colored and in the shape of a conch shell, very unique. A silver, glass-like vase sat next to that one, it had three horse shoe-like parts that were connected at the top, artificial white flowers stuck out from the ends. There was a photograph of Cheshire with his two elder son's, Efagti and Amadh, standing over a kill between the horse shoe-like vase and the conch shell vase.

The dresser beside the first one was the smaller one, it had just plain underwear in it which Angel refused to touch. There was nothing on the top of this dresser but on the surface of the dresser beside it, which was very long and went around the corner, had a large screen tv on it. This was where she found some used clothing, but only of Cheshire's. She found some faded pants and a few faded shirts, she took out three each of these then closed the drawers. When she turned around she near dropped each clothing piece, she stared in shock at the large pool that was in Ashaklar and Cheshire's bedroom chamber. Simple living, Angel thought, not when you have a friggin' pool in your bedroom it's not! Angel, when she saw the pool, was automatically reminded of her and her friends appearance so she went to the door and looked out, there was no one outside in the hallway and she heard no one in the house. She popped her head back in the door them turned to her friends.

"Kat, do a quickie in the bathroom." she said. "Aisha, you next." when Kat and Aisha stared at her in dumb struck shock she lightly clapped her hands. "Hop hop, get to it before we're out of the chance to do so."


	25. Chapter 25

His chores done, all the animals outside having been fed, watered and having had a light layer of straw down in their barns for the night, the weather forecast for the night called for it to be a stuffy one and sheep were known well for overheating. His father hadn't yet gotten to shearing the sheep's wool coats, which really were long and thick and were really needing to be trimmed. Both he and his brother, each time their father sheared the sheep, made sure to watch and help out, their father got fifty dollars per wool fleece and since they had twenty sheep that brought in a good revenue of a thousand dollars, of which both he and Amadh got a share of since they helped hold the sheep down so that their father could shear the coats off quicker. They only sheared the sheep once a year, as of the past five years their father had started keeping a herd off fifty Almas, which were tall animals that grew hair like a sheep but looked more like a Cama and were much more temperamental. Their father had insisted on shearing the Almas on his own for the first two years but after that he and Amadh had helped, their father only trimmed their coats to an inch of their skin, he said that the animal got sunburn easy if he trimmed them fully of their hair. As with the sheep, their father sheared the Almas only once a year.

"And I am glad for that!" their father had said one day at the supper table when Phaggo had asked about shearing the Almas. "Them animals kick something fierce and they spit!"  
"Ew, gross!" Blaiga had exclaimed.

"Not at the table, dear." their mother had said.

"Do they bite daddy?" Blaiga had asked.

"So far I haven't been bitten by one, they have only lower teeth." their father had said, he had grown quiet for a few minutes, had taken a bite of Griddled Chicken then had swallowed it before going on. "Which need trimming, they look darn funny if I don't trim their teeth. Get very overgrown and look like they have a overbite."

Efagti walked into his parents house, he had left the door open to let in some of the good old country air, the Silken Chickens never ran into the house. Then chickens made Efagti smile, his mother had insisted on his father getting them for her, she was a bird lover and she happened to be a lover of the Silken Chickens. They were unique, his father did agree on that, instead of feathers they had downy fluff that looked like fur. His mother sometimes sat on the porch brushing the chickens, and strangely enough they just stood on her lap as she did it. As of late, his mother was looking into some of the strange ducks that had been added to the market. These ducks, he had seen one day when his father had taken the new Cadshire Truck from the garage intending to go to town to look into the animals and he had tagged along, were black and had a fluffy appearance, the only part on the animal that wasn't black was the top of the head which was either red or yellow and looked akin to a mohawk. His father was still deciding on them, he was doing his research and asking around. When he walked into his parents house he closed the screen door behind him, he did the same with the inside door, he heard running water upstairs and thought that that was odd. After a few minutes of simply standing by the door, wondering who was home, it suddenly dawned on him that his mother might have come home for a breather, might have even decided to shower in her own bedroom upstairs in her and his father's bedroom chamber. Efagti went to the phone on the glass side table that sat on gold curved, accent legs. He picked it up, it was light purple with a gold strand down the phone's receiver, then he checked the messages.

Pastor Eblafko had called, he was asking if everything was alright as someone in the family had been admitted to the hospital saying that they were family. Efagti wrote that down, he had a feeling that his father would be phoning up members of the family to see if they were alright soon after he told him. The next few messages were from Selvicto's Hospital, from a receptionist who called herself Falamai asking if his father could phone her soon as she had a member of the family in a room in the hospital who was pretty bad off, the last message said that the patient had been released that day and that the hospital needed clearance on the situation. Aunt Clerabia had called, just to see what was up. Uncle Cluebron had called, same thing as Aunt Clerabia. As Efagti wrote all this down the running water upstairs stopped, he figured that his mother was done with her home showering session and would be down shortly, when the water started back up soon after it had stopped he looked up.

"Possibly Blaiga is home as well," he thought. "mom just came home with Blaiga for a change of scenery is all."

Efagti found himself thinking about the new Cadshire Truck his father had bought three years ago, it had been a nice purchase and one of which was paying off well. His father was assured rich for life, he could afford to buy a new car or two... or three or four a year but he didn't. He only bought a new vehicle maybe once every three years. The Cadshire Truck had been bought right off of the show case, his father washed and waxed it twice a week and drove it to town whenever he went, it got people looking. The truck was a nice burgundy color and had a short front, about twenty inches from the windshield, and it had two exhausts in the back. The back was short but it did fine in holding the feed for the chickens, sheep and goats and equines that they had and that engine purred like a kitten. When Tazir had seen it he had stopped short, Efagti had thought that his half-brother would go buy one for himself but he hadn't. His father had said that Tazir wasn't one that bought vehicles that looked like the Cadshire, he was more on vehicles on style. When the water stopped running again he looked back up, he was expecting to hear someone talking but when silence met his ears he grew a bit concerned, and when the water resumed again he felt a pinge of fear which quickly turned to anger. Could someone be in his father's house? Could an intruder of walked in and had decided to take advantage of the showers upstairs? He cursed himself for leaving the door open, even though he lived in a good neighborhood with the nearest neighbor being almost two miles down the road things could happen. Why, the Clorbs almost two miles down had had a horse, cow and almost an entire flock of sheep stolen in the night six months ago and they had also had an intruder walk into their house via the unlocked back door. Efagti went to his father's hunting room, which had the trophies that his father had collected from his kills. A large bear head hung up on the wall, a Schter Antelop's head with horns that stuck out on the sides of the head was hung up beside the bears head. Furs, more heads, three full stuffed Schimter Lions and four rugs of Dlerma's Wolves were on the walls and floor, the rugs for the latter. Efagti went to his father's rifle cabinet, he hoped his father understood because, if there was an intruder then unlocking the cabinet would have taken too long and he had no key. He elbowed the glass out of the front of the cabinet that grabbed his father's Flintlock Model 12 with two safeties on the back and a steadier attached to the bottom which was folded back. The gun was nicely polished, a burnished copper color with chrome muzzle and barrel, and wasn't very heavy. Efagti slid six shells into the open slot on the side, pulled the safeties back then exited the room. He headed up the stairs to the second room slowly, being careful to not make much noise. The idea of contacting his father about a possible intruder in the house crossed his mind, his father would want to know, but his father would also want the intruder cast out at once, contacting him would take precious time.

"I look ridiculous!" Kat pouted. "I've had to roll the legs of the pants up several times and the same goes for the sleeves on the shirt."

"Kat, hello, we all have." Angel said, she had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a pair of brown pants and a multi-brown checkered shirt, the pants legs were rolled up as were the ends of the arm sleeves. "Make do with what we have."

"Cheshire..." Kat started to protest.

"I will return these when I see him next." Angel said in annoyance. "Aisha, stop acting like the pants you are wearing have a disease please."

"How are you keeping the pants up?" Aisha asked, she was having a time in keeping Cheshire's worn pair of red and brown striped pants up. "These keep trying to fall down."

"Roll the top in some," Angel said. "then tuck the shirt in."

Aisha did as she was told, Kat was making a fuss over wearing an alien man's clothing but she wasn't, like Angel had said, they had to make do with what they had. Angel had cleaned her shirt the best she could then had torn it in several pieces, she had bathed both of her babies then had wrapped the shirt's remains around them, making a make-shift diaper. Both babies were happy now, they were clean and had fresh diapers of sort. They had showered one after the other, Kat first with Aisha hopping in next quickly, Angel had gone in last, she had guarded the door the entire time that she and Kat had showered. Angel had spent more time in the bathroom as she had not only showered herself, but she had cleaned Bile and Lhaklar in the sink. Aisha, Kat and Angel had emptied all of the contents from the pockets of their old clothing and had put them in the pockets of their new clothing, Angel had slipped her very thick and full wallet into the front pocket of the pair of pants she wore. Kat and Aisha slid their morphers into the front pockets of their pants then had placed their communicators around their wrists. Showering in someone else's house had not appealed to neither of them, but they did feel much better after cleaning up.

"Zordon," Kat said into her communicator. "Zordon, Alpha please come in."

There was a beeping sound then they heard a staticky Alpha respond, what he said was broken up so Kat tried again. Angel asked her to tell him to teleport her, with Bile and Lhaklar, to the Command Center, Kat moved off to the balcony doors and tried again. After a full minute had passed Kat lowered her wrist. She looked down in shame, either they were in a non-communicating pocket in the universe or their communicators, which their friend and the blue ranger, Billy Cranston, had built for them, were not working. When Alpha came almost a minute later she jumped, she near yelled out in surprise then she grabbed her wrist. Angel quickly walked over with Bile and Lhaklar, she stood nearby as her young friend spoke to her mentor.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! Kat, you are very far out, I had to adjust the frequency here just to reach you!" Alpha-5 exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Alpha, I'm on Zeta Ren in the Zeta Reticuli system." Kat said. "Can you teleport me, Bile and Lhaklar to the Command Center please?"

"Kat, we'll try to teleport you and the two you said of." Zordon's voice came in. "Where is Aisha?"

"Aisha is here, she's staying to help Angel out." Kat said, Angel handed her Bile and Lhaklar then stepped away.

"Trying to teleport now." Alpha said.

Angel and Aisha watched as Kat, at first, faded in and out twice. Angel sighed, she was about to walk over to take her babies when, suddenly, Kat teleported out with a pink effect. With her friend and babies safe, Angel near jumped up and cheered. Aisha patted her on the back then turned her around, it was then that the door to Cheshire and Ashaklar's bedroom chamber swung open and Efagti, holding a weapon that looked like a rifle, rushed in. He fired one shot, which went through the balcony's glass doors, then he stopped, Angel swung her hand at him, intending to knock him back with a gust of air. Nothing came out from her hand, she tried again and was met with the same result. Aisha ducked behind her, she grabbed Cheshire's shirt that was on Angel's back then buried her head against the fabric. Efagti, when he saw that it was Angel in his father's house, lowered the weapon. Angel swung her fists five times then kicked her foot up, intending to send him flying back out of the room, again she was met with nothing.

"Oh fuck me, I'm powerless!" Angel exclaimed.

The fact that she had used what his father called the forbidden word in his parents bedroom chamber near escaped his mind, he had rushed in after hearing talking in his parents bedroom and had fired without thinking, he was glad that his shot had missed her because he'd feel very guilty if he harmed his half-brother's wife. There was another female with Angel, a brown-skinned female with a youthful face, her hair was black and was braided in sections. Efagti took all of this in then he saw their outfits, why in the world would his father's step-niece break into his house to steal old, work day clothing? He placed the Flintlock Model 12 rifle down then stood up, he held his hands out showing that he had nothing in them then he walked forward. Angel swung at air, this he found weird, then he saw her kick her feet up, this he found even weirder. When she had said that she was powerless he had stopped, he'd only heard of a magical being losing their powers once while attending Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. A being lost their powers when they were badly injured, almost life-threateningly so, since the body was recovering from the injuries made all powers and abilities were put in a dormant state. Angel Irene, he saw, was wearing a wrap of bandages over the left side of her face, they were thick and looked damp. He remembered what his father had told him, that her father had slashed her across the face with his fingernails. Bandages? Powerless? Wearing his father's worn out clothing?

"You was the reason for that receptionist to be calling here," Efagti said. "she and Pastor Eblafko. You was in Selvicto's Hospital recently."

"Smart kid, yes I was." Angel said.

"Who's that behind you?" Efagti asked. "Do you have the babies with you?"

"A friend and they are safe." Angel said. "I'm not letting them get any closer than a ten foot pole of my father."

"Vile's still fighting his injuries that you inflicted on him." Efagti said. "Tazzy won't let him harm Bile or Lhaklar."

"No offense kid, but at the moment my father is a very dangerous man." Angel said, she started walking around the room, the female behind her followed as if like a shadow. "I'm not letting any of you get near my kids with him around."

"Shaam, Tazzy and my father won't let him harm Bile or Lhaklar." Efagti insisted. "Kuruk either, I don't think Duru would let him get near them as well."

"My father can be at any place at any time and can use his powers on anyone." Angel said. "Sorry to say, Youngster, but I won't be coming anywhere near anyone in your camp with my son's in tote. I have two kids to protect, my father's too much of a danger and a worry for me."

"He won't harm them or you." Efagti said, then he added after he saw the bandaging on the left side of her face. "Anymore, that is."

"He's harmed me too many times and he's killed his sister, that's enough for me to worry." Angel said.

Efagti was about to say something when Angel rushed out at him, he tried to grab her but she was much too fast! She went to the side then stuck her foot out, his legs were kicked right out from under him and he fell face first to the floor. The brown-skinned woman, who looked very young, ran behind Angel as she ran from his parents bedroom chamber. He quickly gathered his feet underneath of him and gave chase, they were already going down the stairs when he exited his parents bedroom chamber but he caught up quickly. They had forgone going out the front door, Angel was a smart woman, he had to agree on that as if not, she'd of opened the main door and screen door which would have taken precious time in their attempted escape. He chased them down the hall, they were headed to the back door, he cursed himself greatly for this mistake as he had opened it earlier as well and hadn't closed it when he had walked into the house. Just as they ran out the door he grabbed his communicator, as he charged after them he called his father.

"Pop!" he yelled into his communicator. "Uhhhhh, Sector two F thirty-six, Cheshire Ubalki come in!"

"Efagti, you needn't use the sector commands," his father's voice came through the speaker of the communicator clearly. "What's going on? All chores done?"

"Angel Irene and a young female were in our house, I'm chasing them through the fields." Efagti said. "Dad, Angel's powerless now."

"Keep on their tails, I'm heading in to help you." his father said.

Cheshire had been at a late lunch with his family, TazirVile had just said something about feeling fully himself which he was glad for, when his oldest son had radioed in. Tazir, when he had heard that his wife had been sighted, leaped back from the table, before Cheshire could stop him he teleported to Zeta Ren with a triple golden flash. Cheshire followed quickly behind him as did Amadh. He had no idea why Angel, or this young female she was with, had been in his house and he felt a trifle maddened by the finding. When he and Amadh appeared behind their house they took off, following the Wheat stalks that were moving. Cheshire near ran into TazirVile the second he entered the Wheat field which, down the way about a hundred yards became a field of Sugar Cane. Amadh ran behind him then shot forward, Cheshire saw why. A flash of red was seen and then he saw Efagti soon after. He put on a burst of speed and went past TazirVile and Amadh, he leaped over fallen Wheat then came up beside Efagti, Angel Irene and a brown-skinned female were running a distance from them and... he couldn't believe his eyes but it looked as if they were wearing some of his work clothing that was very worn out!

"Efagti, what did you find out?" Cheshire asked his son.

"She's powerless, we had messages from Pastor Eblafko and a receptionist from Selvicto's Hospital," Efagti replied quickly. "she was in the hospital and obviously, her treatment was added to your bill."

"I don't mind that, she was pretty beat up and would have needed medical treatment." Cheshire said. "I'll eat up the bill."

"The side of her face is bandaged up," Efagti said.

"From her father when he slashed at her face with his fingernails." Cheshire said.

"She won't come near us with the babies because of her father." Efagti said. "She sees it as..."

"A liability." Cheshire said. "I'll be sure to tell Tazzy that."

When Angel and her young female friend reached the Sugar Cane part of the field they grew faster, Cheshire passed by his son and gave chase, TazirVile soon caught up. They ran side by side for a long time before Angel and her friend turned hard right. Angel leaped over a fence that separated the field that had Wheat and Sugar Cane growing in it with a field that was bare. Her young female friend followed right on her heels, when Cheshire volted over the fence he pulled ahead of TazirVile whose burgundy tuxedo jacket's long tail got caught up in the fence he saw that the two women were indeed wearing his worn out, old work clothes. He didn't mind the hospital bill, Angel Irene was ,technically, his step-niece and family and she had needed treatment. He didn't mind her being in his house, they had spoken over the phone from time to time, getting to know each other. He did mind, though, her going through his dresser drawers. He got angry at this for only a full minute before the realization hit him that, along with being badly injured by her father she might have also been walking around with tattered clothing. Okay, he forgave her for rummaging through his drawers for something to wear but the other female, who was she? He had no idea, to him the female looked very young, around mid to late teenage years.

"Contact Zordon and have him teleport you out of here!" Angel yelled.

"No!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Do it now!" Angel yelled.

Aisha was slowing up, she was at her limit and would be caught, she looked behind her and saw the fastly gaining alien man who had one mean face on him. The alien looked experienced, strong and angry and this was what made her swing her wrist up. The alien man, she saw, had dark blue skin and was tall, standing about six-foot three inches. His eyes were almond-shaped and were bronze colored, she couldn't see him fingers but she saw that he had a lot of veins in his hands which were in tight fists, the man looked to be pretty strong, he had a lot of muscle on his chest and arms while the rest of him was slender. She had seen, when she had looked back, that he wore a goggled monocle over his left eye, he was wearing a red and green striped pair of pants, black shoes and a dark red shirt with a light red vest with dark red ties on the front, a black belt was around his middle.

"Zordon!" Aisha yelled when she had her communicator up. "Teleport me please! I'm being chased by a monster!"

"A...sha... teh...por...ng now." Zordon's broken voice came through her communicator. Aisha looked back just as she was enveloped in yellow energy, the alien man had been a foot behind her.

"What the!" Cheshire yelled.

He had been closing in on the brown-skinned female when she had been teleported away, this had surprised him and he had pulled up some, when he had looked to the right and had seen Angel still running he forgot about the female. He veered over in her direction then turned up the heat, at just that moment TazirVile ran up beside him, the ran side by side again for a few feet then TazirVile pulled ahead. It was only for a yard though, TazirVile stepped into a hole and fell down, he yelled for Cheshire to catch his wife then he went silent. Amadh stopped and went to his half-brother, Tazir's ankle looked to be either sprained or broken, he helped him to his feet then turned and went back towards the house, it was now just his older brother, who had ran past a while ago and was behind their father, and his father to catch Angel.

Either she knew how to travel through a dirt field that had been left unplowed and unseeded or she was incredibly smart to know not to run on the bunched up areas of soil that had yet to go back to being even with the rest of the soil. Cheshire had done what many growers did nowadays, with one field he'd grow produce in one season while the one that had been planted the season before would get a break until the next season, it was a genius idea as it let the soil have a chance to recover from the previous season of produce growing. He saw it like a woman giving birth, she had a baby then she waited somewhere around a year to a hundred or so before getting pregnant and having a new baby. As he ran after Angel he also noticed one more thing, being that he was a tall man, standing at six-foot three inches with most of that being in his legs, Angel had had to hike his pants up several times. As he ran after her he compared heights, he was eight inches taller than she was which would put her at five foot seven inches. He had been told that she was an inch shorter by her father. Shows how much he knows, he thought as he put on a burst of speed when Angel again pulled his pant legs up.

Angel was having a time with Cheshire's pants, they had come unraveled at the bottom and were starting to slow her up. She thought that if she had a knife she'd of taken care of that little problem quick but since she didn't she had to make due with what she had available. She continued hiking the pants up then she rolled the top down. Since she had lived for two hundred and forty-one years she knew well enough to not run on the mounds of soil, they were either mounds from seeds being planted or from the harvest that had happened the year before. There was a road nearby so she leaped over a mound then ran to the fence that separated the field from the road, she volted over it like it wasn't there then got down to work in running, Cheshire and Efagti followed behind her when they got to the fence. By looking down at the shadows, she saw that one was gaining. While she ran down the road she saw that she was headed back to Cheshire's house and that a vehicle that looked like a truck, which was burgundy in color and was both short in the front and back with what looked like two exhausted jutting out from the undercarriage in the back, was coming down the driveway that ran up to Cheshire and Ashaklar's house. When Angel looked closer she saw that TazirVile was at the wheel and that Amadh was in the back and... from the looks of it Ashaklar was seated right beside TazirVile. Angel wasted no time, she ran on then when the vehicle and she came in contact it was a slight one. She heard TazirVile yell out then she heard the vehicle being pulled hard to the right, she turned three times, her side hurt her from being hit by the vehicle but it gave her the initiatve to go faster.

"Oh shit, go on Tazzy!" Cheshire yelled as he jumped into the back of his Cadshire truck. "She intended for that to happen!"

"She headed right for the vehicle, pop!" Amadh exclaimed.

"I grazed her, the bumper only hit her side." TazirVile said.

"How's the ankle?" Cheshire asked.

"Sprained, thank the Gods!" TazirVile answered.

Whatever injuries she now had, Cheshire only had to look around the cabby of his truck to see that her being hit by his vehicle had made her go faster. She was really flying, he had no idea she was as fast as she was, he would not have stood a chance to run up and grab her had he of ran after her on foot. His wife handed him a bottle of water from the back window which she had pushed to the side open and he took three good gulps from it, he was a sweated mess but his pulse was normal. TazirVile punched his foot to the floor of the truck and they surged forward, when he was near alongside Angel something happened that Cheshire and Amadh both drop their O-shaped mouths in shock. Cheshire had forgotten fully about Efagti who had been running behind him, when Efagti had ran up beside Angel, making her sandwiched in-between him and the truck, and had placed his hand on Angel's arm on her blind side she turned on him fiercely.

When she had felt the hand land on her she had reacted on instinct, she could see on the left side and that meant that she had to be careful and when the hand had landed on her left arm she had reacted naturally. It was only after she had shoved then punched Efagti five times in succession that she saw that she had attacked an innocent man and when she saw that he had dropped to his side and had near been ran over by the truck that had been so close to her that she grew fearful. She had attacked not only an innocent man, but also the son of Cheshire and Ashaklar. The truck came to a jar-screeching stop and Cheshire leaped out, as did Ashaklar and Amadh, TazirVile got out last, it looked as if she had only caught Efagti off guard, he had skipped his elbows but that was all, he was fine. Angel turned around and headed the way she had intended to go, while she ran she reached up and tore the bandaging from around her face and head. It seemed like forever before she reached the nearest town and when she did she headed straight for the traveling agency which was three stores down. She stopped long enough to get her breath and to straighten Cheshire's clothes before opening the door and going in.

"No way we can catch up, just have to sit and wait now." Cheshire said as he walked into his house. "The Z's will get her now, all they'll have to do is see the marks on her face then they'll give chase. We'll be called after they've done a blood test..."

"How will they contact us pop when we're not related to her?" Amadh asked.

"We're family to her through relation to Tazir, step-family if you want to get technical." Cheshire said. "Through the testing they'll find her in relation to Tazir then they'll call here asking for Ashaklar."

"You should have come up on her right!" Amadh said when Efagti limped in, his knee had been pretty badly skinned.

"Amadh, cool it." Cheshire said. "Take a seat and calm down, in an hour that phone will ring."

"Happened for the Bolalies on Moas last year, it's a very advanced system of finding out who the trespasser or criminal or even someone suspicious is and who to contact to come in to pay for damages and sign the papers for release." TazirVile said as he sat down on the dark gray couch, that had light gray cushions, that was in the shape of an S, his ankle throbbed but he ignored it.

Ashaklar looked at her oldest son then to her second oldest son, both sired by two different men and both who had been raised differently, one raised by an abusive man who thought that acting mean and abusing his son was a way to make him a stronger, better man and the other raised by a more patient, understanding and calmer man. Tazir looked more like her, though, while Efagti looked much like his father. Regardless of the different raisings by their paternals, all of her mature son's had grown up and matured well. Ashaklar looked at Tazir's ankle then at Efagti's knees, his right knee hadn't only been scraped badly, it had a gash going down the middle which was pretty deep. She went to the bathroom for a plastic container and some medication, when she returned she found everyone in the same room as she had left them.

"Alright, Tazzy you remove your shoe and sock then soak that ankle good." Ashaklar said. "Efagti, you sit down and let me tend your knees."

"Yes mother." Efagti said, even with him being over the age of motherly tending his mother still tended to any wounds that he had on his body. Sometimes he hid his cuts and bruises and sometimes, it didn't matter. His mouth was a wound sniffer, she could sniff a wound on the body of one of her children or her husband a mile away. "Pop, did you sign the papers?"

"Already done, Son." Cheshire said. "During lunch all guardianship and leadership papers were signed over. Tazir's back in control again."

"You going to break out in a rash again after messing up on mother's maiden name?" Amadh asked.

"Very funny, Son." Cheshire said, Amadh and Efagti broke out in laughs.

"I'm surprised that Eldass didn't notice him saying Zooplay," Amadh said after he got control of himself. "Zooplay? I don't know any Zooplay, my mother's a Zoopray though."

"Must be related to us." Efagti said, he pulled up when his mother started dabbing an antiseptic to his wounds.

"Eldass did notice, a Goblin doesn't miss out on any details." TazirVile said. "But they got what he was saying."

Amadh and Efagti fell silent, a rarity for Amadh who liked to crack a joke at near every second of every minute of every hour. Efagti thought back to when Angel told him that with her father still around she'd not let herself or her babies come anywhere near them as his mother medicated, stitched him up some then bandaged his wounds. He couldn't but feel a trifle betrayed, his family hadn't done anything to Angel to garter any ill words or meanings. His father had spoken to her on the phone a few times, they seemed a bit friendly in terms although, when he, his father and the rest of his family had shown up at Tazir's mansion on Moas Angel had recoiled back. His father had called it a regression, due to Angel's bad treatment they were all to be slow and careful with her and to also be understanding and patient. After his mother wrapped his knees and wrapped the gash to his leg he leaned back, he had a good mind to tell his father what she had said. He looked at Tazir, who was bent down, rubbing a water oilment to his ankle which was slightly swollen. Tazir would not be happy when he told him what he had been told.

"You still thinking about taking Vile to court?" Efagti asked TazirVile.

"I am yes, why?"

"Angel told me that due to her father being around and in the picture she'd not allow herself or her babies anywhere near us." Efagti said, TazirVile and Cheshire looked at him sharply, he swallowed hard. "I can't help it but feel betrayed by that."

"Thank you for telling me," TazirVile said. "when Vile's a bit better healed and up and walking he and I will be going to court."

"Why not send in the appointment slip now?" Amadh asked. "I mean, do it now instead of later, get it over with."

"Because Vile would be required to be there to plead his case," TazirVile answered his younger half-brother. "it's the rules of the Elder Court, no appointments made unless both parties are available to plead their cases."

"Don't feel betrayed, Son." Cheshire said. "Angel's got her babies protection deep in her heart, she sees her father being near to us as a threat to them."

"We'd not let anything happen to them though." Efagti said. "I know we won't."

"Angel's maternal instincts are strong, she sees Vile as a threat and with him being near and in association with us as also a threat." TazirVile said. "I'll take care of that soon, did you see the babies?"

"No, just that other female." Efagti said. "Who was she?"

"G-..."

The phone, a unique wooden phone with chrome flowery designs, rang. TazirVile looked up quickly while Amadh and Efagti went quiet, Ashaklar looked at her husband who coyly answered the phone as if it was just a typical call. He simply reached over the arm of the couch and picked the phone up, he held the cord with his index finger so that it didn't snag on the couch. The phone was on the other side of the first swirl of the S-shaped couch, it sat on a light brown wooden table that had a single drawer on the front which a notepad that had numbers on it with family members names written alongside, his father was sometimes forgetting of the phone numbers and that was why he had written the numbers down and kept them in the drawer along with a ball-point pen. TazirVile leaned back as Efagti's father spoke on the phone, it was Pastor Eblafko on the other end.

"Yes, everyone here is fine, the member that was taken to the hospital was my step-niece." Cheshire said. "No, she looked right fine, was discharged but not sure when... very red hair and emerald-green eyes... what's that?" Cheshire suddenly sat upright then leaned forward. "There's a girl matching that description where you are at... where are you?... Why in the universe would she be at Bufloko's Traveling Agency?... see if you can keep her the-... oh... well can you see if you can get where she was go-... alright I'll be right over, thank you." Cheshire reached back and hung the phone up, he then turned around then stood up, he stretched tall then turned to his family. "Angel just payed for a traveling device, Pastor Eblafko saw her just now."

"She still at the agency?" TazirVile was reaching for his burgundy shoe and sock.

"No, she just used the device." Cheshire said. "You stay here, I'll be back. They do a track on the device so wherever she goes, we can follow."

"Why isn't she just simply teleporting?" Amadh asked. "Bufloko's Traveling Agency, so weird!"

"Not so, she is powerless so she cannot teleport." Efagti said. "What's the next best option to get to a location? A travel agency of course."

"Angel's a smart woman, always has been and always will be." TazirVile said, the corners of his O-shaped mouth curved up some. "I love that woman to pieces!"

When Amadh's father left the house Amadh was left thinking about Duru and his older half-brother who was back to rubbing his ankle with the water ointment again. Even he didn't like DuruVile Surfeit, he thought that the man was much too hard, strict, stern and that he was plain mean. He had been listening in one day on Duru insulting his half-brother about his tuxedo jacket, he had been going on saying that his half-brother's jacket was too long in the back and was only going to cause trouble meaning trip ups and get tangled up. Amadh, when he had heard his half-brother's father getting on him about his burgundy tuxedo jacket, had gotten right angry and had near gone around to confront the man to mind his own business when Tazir had walked around the ship, his own, his father had been speaking to him in secret, and when Tazir had seen him he had gently turned him around then had given him a shove. Amadh believed in the golden rule, do onto others of what you'd do to yourself and treat others that way you, yourself want to be treated. There were many things he wished Tazir would say to his father, one being for him to clamp his lips shut and mind his own business and two, wear pants that had a zipper on the front. Amadh had no idea how the man did it, with all them buttons arranged in an incomplete square on the groin part of his pants, but for him to wear pants with the buttons arranged like they were looked right funny and surely, it made for a right scratchy situation when the man needed to go to the bathroom. Duru had come up to him one day when he had been firing off the jokes to his younger siblings who had been feeling rather lowly and needed some sort of an upper and had told him to shut his mouth. He had looked at the man, giving him a good sizing up, he had decided against starting a fight on several areas. One; he stood only six feet tall and weighed a hundred and eighty pounds while Duru was six-foot three inches and was two hundred and ten pounds, he was pretty strong. Two; he was an elder, he might be a goof-ball at times be he knew better than to disrespect and elder. Three; well the man was a mean one and he could very well pound him and his six-foot tall, hundred and eighty pound body into mush. He had just held his hands up then had led his two younger siblings away, he had resumed his joking elsewhere in safety. His father and Duru had gotten into a few scraps, one of which he had near joined in on. Duru had walked up, as always looking and acting as if he owned the whole camp, then had started in on his mother who had been tending to Phaggo who had gotten a few thorns in his thigh, Blaiga had been nearby and she had been the reason for his younger brother to have the thorns. Duru had gotten on her for telling Phaggo it was alright and that it'd all be fine here soon. His father, after his mother and started yelling at Duru, telling him to point-blank mind his own business and stay out of hers and after Duru had slapped his mother, had ran in and had opened up a good case of whoop ass, his father had gotten pretty badly beaten himself but boy oh boy did Duru get a good dose as well.

Amadh wondered if there was a time when Duru wasn't such a meanie. Surely, he had times when he wasn't such a bastard and was a bit aloof. His wife had returned back to camp a few days before, she was almost five and a half months pregnant and was starting to show it as well. Duru was relieved that she was fine and that the reason why she was going back and forth from the hospital and the camp was because of a severe case of what they called molding pains, where a woman's body started getting ready for the next eight to nine months of baby carrying. She was still carrying a son, he had gotten the balls up to ask Duru what name he had chosen for his new son and Duru had said it was none of his business to be asking that question and to bug off. He had done so, he had gone and bugged his mother then his father before being calmly, gently and respectfully shoo'd off. Amadh wondered if Duru was happy to be an up and coming father, the man surely didn't act like one, or at least in front of him he didn't. Uncle Cluebron had been ecstatic when he had found out that his wife was pregnant, so much so that he blurted it out when he had been taking the trolley home and Aunt Clerabia's husband had done the same thing, only Pailos had yelled it out while in Dlo's Grain, Feed and Seed in town. As he thought deeply, he figured that the man was happy, he seemed to be talking to his oldest son and father a lot of it and he was dangerously protective of his wife. Duru had set a Deer on fire just for coming out of the woods right where his wife, his mother, Irka and Duru's other daughter's from his other marriages were washing clothing for goodness sakes! Amadh got up from his seat on the S-shaped couch and at just that moment the phone rang.

"Need to quit drinking." he joked when he tripped over his own feet and fell over the long dark wood coffee table. His mother shook her head, he did drink but nothing as thick as his father did. Just as he answered the phone the corners of his O-shaped mouth curved up slightly, although his father did drink the thick stuff he only did it when the occasion called for it, the rest of the time he drank the normal stuff and still, he rarely got drunk and again, he never layed a finger on anyone in a bad manner when he did get drunk. He just plain got hilariously funny. "Ubalki residence, Amadh here."

"Amadh, you get in the Bluir and get your blue bun down here." his father said a bit excitedly. "We're heading on a follow-up trip."

"On my way pop!" Amadh said, he saluted then faked marching while still holding onto the receiver, this made his mother shake her head again, Tazir and Efagti snickered.


	26. Chapter 26

Normally, she'd of just gone by her business slowly but something about the device she had bought, a circular device with a single button on it and a large speaker in the center which took a being to any place they wanted to after they said where they wanted to go which had cost her $150, didn't settle well with her. She pocketed it then yanked her wallet out from Cheshire's front pants pocket, she tore out her license from it then placed it back in the pocket she had taken it from. The last time she had been to her old school was three years ago and a lot had happened since then, she had gone back to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery after a hundred and nineteen years to relearn what she had so foolishly not learned while attending the school which had been telepathy. She was hoping that there was an old teacher of hers who could get her scrolls to Elemental Powers then afterwards she'd head someplace else. She had several planned trips in mind with the device before stomping on it, one was to her present location, Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, the second was to Gamma-Vile, specifically ShaamVile's residence and the third was Mooshang which was a planet farther out in her father's birth and ruled galaxy, M-51. Angel stepped up to the entrance booth and rang the bell. She rang it six times before Clovis ran up, he grabbed the bell and slid it out of her reach then looked hard at her.

"Ring only twice then wait!" Clovis barked. "What is it you want?"

"Entrance," Angel said, she slapped her license against the glass hard, hard enough to make Clovis take a step back. "there's a teacher I wish to see."

"Miss. Irene?"

"Misfit, Sparky, The Fireball... whatever you wish my good friend." Angel said.

"I heard you had a baby recently..." Clovis said. "Two, a year apart."

"If you want to get technical, I've had eight but only have two to show for it." Angel said.

"B-by your father and uncle?" Clovis waved her in quickly. "You've had eight by your father and uncle?"

"Two by my father and one by my uncle." Angel replied. "The ones before them three were by humans, lost by way of stillbirth or miscarriage."

Clovis was a elderly monster, one who had been at the school way before Angel had been enrolled. His green skin was wrinkled in places, his nails were long and yellow and cracked and he had fine purple under his eyes from not getting much sleep. He had green eyes with yellow pupils and was just wearing a red and black shirt, with his name tag pinned on the left side, he wasn't wearing any pants, didn't need to since he had no noticeable genitalia on him. Two whiskers protruded around from under his nose making him look like one of them old Cowboys from the western times, they were yellow in color. Angel walked through the large, heavy wooden doors that marked the entrance to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic then turned. She winced as Clovis rushed at her and grabbed her up in a deep hug, despite being as old as he was, which was five hundred thousand, six hundred and twelve, he was very strong and he stood at six feet eight inches tall. He slipped a permittance pass over her neck then backed up.

"Are the stories true, your father beat and forced himself on you?" Clovis asked.

"Beat, forced, beat some more, forced some more, insulted..."

"And then your great-uncle caught wind of you being his Universal Mate?" Clovis quickly pulled her into his small booth then pushed her into his office which had a lop-sided desk and an old, wooden chair, his office was small and was pretty cluttered with newspapers.

"Yep, and the old man got pretty pissed at that which is why I'm on the run and why I have this." Angel ran her hand over the left side of her face. "Can't handle jealousy very well."

"I read the papers, he said you took off with the kids and hadn't changed a single bit." Clovis said.

"Let me guess, Gamma-Vile paper or a paper from one of the planets in the M-51 Galaxy?"

"No, paper from the Shafu Galaxy." Clovis replied.

"He lied, I ran off because he threatened to take me from my kids and then he threatened to hurt one of my kids." Angel said, Clovis' jaw dropped.

"His own?" Clovis asked in stunned disbelief.

"No, his grandson. LhaklarVile Closhu Surfeit." Angel said. "He also said after he came upon me on Earth that he was going to force me to abandon both of my son's. He won't accept Lhaklar as his grandson and I am damn proud of that."

"I'd be proud as well," Clovis said. "wouldn't want him around my kin either."

Clovis had seen Master Vile as a youngster, as well as his father, uncle and aunt's and grandfather, when he had enrolled in the school. Master Vile had looked nothing promising, a thin-looking creature who hadn't yet grown into his size which, at the time, was five foot nine inches. He had taken one look at the young Surfeit who had been given a different surname and had thought that maybe he'd mature into a fine man but not a conqueror like his father or grandfather who, when they had shown up, had looked much better in appearance although Duru had stood a few inches shorter. Through his enrollment in the school, the young Vile had started maturing up slowly, growing into his body and then getting even taller which seemed to through his whole physique off, in all it had taken him almost a hundred and twenty years before he had grown into his body fully and by that time he had also acquired a case of what the pupils called nowadays as pizza or pock face. That had cleared up after ten years and then he had looked like the shadow of what he'd become later on in life. For half of his enrollment he had worn a pair of black pants and a button down black shirt that had long sleeves and then he had gone and started wearing long-flowing black robes which made his physique look even more odd. His father and grandfather had always just plain worn shirts and pants, the young Vile had decided on a change which he had carried to the present. Clovis had read all of the papers, keeping up to date on things on Master Vile and his daughter, some of it had looked pretty shoddily written he had noticed with others looking so drastically fake he had stopped reading after the third paragraph. Master Vile, he thought, was overstepping his boundaries in forcing the papers to write fabricated stories.

"What are you wearing?" Clovis asked after he saw Angel hiked the pair of pants she was wearing, which looked much too long for her.

"My... step-uncle's old, worn out workday clothes." Angel said, she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Looks like you're about to lose the pants there." Clovis said.

"He's six-foot three inches tall, I'm eight inches shorter than he is." Angel said. "Had no choice, I got into a fight with my father and he tore my clothing to tattered bits. Had to borrow something."

"Long pants is better than nothing." Clovis said. "School will be out of session in ten minutes, you can wander around freely afterwards."

"Does Mrs. Englotyon still teach here?" Angel asked.

"Yeeeeeeuh, I'd not go anywhere near her if I was you." Clovis said, he leaned up against the wall. "She's a big fan of the Surfeit family and adores your father. She'd see you and turn you in."

"I've got Surfeit in me..."

"Doesn't matter, she'll still hand you over to your father." Clovis said. "Why, why do you ask?"

"I need scrolls or books or anything with steps to Elemental Powers on it. The moves, so to say." Angel said.

"Gloshur's Shop has those, only selling to students though and the students have to give them back after the course has ended." Clovis said.

"Think you can get me some used copies that are not suitable for students?" Angel asked, she took her wallet out then took out three hundred-dollar bills.

"Keep your dough..." Clovis held his hand underneath his chin, he thought hard on going to get her some of the items of which she said she wanted. Angel Irene had visited him quite a lot when she had been enrolled in the school and had gone as far as to slip him uncooked noodles on each visitation. He sighed, the fiery redhead had been a good girl back then and she still was and what was worse, she had a bad meaning father on her tail not to mention his side of the family as well. "Stay here, I'll be..." the bell went off three times, cutting him off. He looked at Angel then quickly finished his sentence. "I'll be right back, don't move."

Clovis exited his office and went to the booth that he had been tending for over three hundred thousand years, when he saw the three beings standing in front of the booth he stopped dead in his tracks. There was no mistaking one of the three, KurukVile Surfeit had been a big boy at a thousand years of age and he had matured very well. Clovis could remember every student that walked the cobblestone of the school and DuruVile Surfeit and his children and his children's children and so on he remembered most of all. His uncle had been the one at the entrance booth when IackVile Surfeit and his son's and daughter's and grandson and granddaughter's had enrolled in the school, he had given him photographs of them of which he knew the location of and had a good mind to give to Angel Irene when he got back. Besides being a very muscled youngster, even at the age of a thousand, two hundred and five, KurukVile had been an excellent pupil and he had sired some fine stock himself... or at least before one went and got himself too big of a head on his shoulders, Clovis thought. Clovis walked up to the booth, his eyes near popped out of his head when he saw KurukVile, the newspapers had not caught the real man, the papers captured some of the muscle but in person he was five times stronger, he was a mountain of muscle that looked about ready at the moment to explode, his fiery red eyes with the black pupils were fuming.

"Yes, may I help you?" Clovis asked in his professional voice, them fiery red eyes with the black pupils and KurukVile's rising and falling, deeply muscled chest had him near to trembling in fear.

"My good man," KurukVile said, he sounded over the hill pissed and that made Clovis near lose it. "we would like to speak to Dean Shushone at once!"

"There's a female in the school of which needs to be removed." a tall, dark blue skinned Zetakin said, he looked none affected by the much stronger and fuming mad KurukVile beside him. "She's not dangerous, but she needs to be removed from the grounds."

"Right away," Clovis slid a permittance pass through the half circle of the booth's glass window. "hope you find her."

As the three walked through the entrance doors, Clovis automatically put a name to the two companions with KurukVile Surfeit. Cheshire Ubalki had been a late addition to the school and had enrolled in the school at an age that surpassed other students, he had been near two thousand years old at the time and had had to eat up quite a lot of penalty fees for being that age. Regardless of the penalty fees, which had ran up to five hundred dollars by the time he had graduated, he had been a good and well-behaved student. The youngster walking behind KurukVile and Cheshire was Cheshire's son, Amadh. He had been a bit of a chatter box, Clovis remembered, he liked to talk and joke a lot but he had a good heart and mind, despite his liking to be a joker he had gotten good grades, maybe not as good as his father's but good nonetheless. Why Cheshire and his son were with KurukVile Surfeit, a mountain of dangerously angry muscle and the conqueror and tyrannical ruler of the Vulcan, Wycos and Ergots Galaxies and of the planet Oot, he had no idea. Clovis went back to his office just see if Angel was still there, which she was, then he told her to stay put. He then left his post at the entrance booth and went straight for Gloshur's Shop, while he was walking he caught a few fleeting glimpses of early leavers of classes and, of course, the stomping mountain of angry muscle that was KurukVile Surfeit.

The school wasn't much changed, actually it had stayed much the same as it had been when DuruVile attended. There might have been a few more buildings added for shopping centers and a three new dormitories built to accommodate the surplus of new students but that was all. Off to his left was the section where meals were given, it had been expanded some but looked much the same. Behind it was the section that the shops were housed, shops that sold books, scrolls, the normal education utensils like notepads, pens, pencils and vials of ink, there was the shop that sold clothing and, of course, the shop that sold potion making items. That was on the left side, the side he was headed towards, the side where KurukVile Surfeit and Cheshire and Amadh Ubalki were headed was where the educating took place. There were several tall towers of glooming black stone with windows that wound down the sides, a plethora of medium and small towers where the minor classes were held, if a student wanted to make a big impact on the universe though, they went to the taller towers and the single black and gold castle that was in the center of the education side of the school. Beside the educational area of the school was the administrative buildings. The building where the Dean and teachers went before and after the last bell, the counselor building and the detention building. Clovis stayed clear of the education and administrative side of the school, he went right past the dining area. When he saw Gloshur's Shop he quickened his pace, the shop was a large one and for a reason, it had all of the books that the students needed for their educations. The shop was technically a library but different in many ways, one being that a student had to pay for the books that they needed, this was to ensure that the books were returned, if they weren't then the books payed borrower was in deep trouble. Clovis opened the door that had a thick blue-glass window then went in, he was automatically struck with the smell of new and old books, book mold and dust.

"Clovis?" Gloshur Ikanlur looked up in shock. "What are you doing here, you should be at your post."

"I'll be here only a minute, have a question for you." Clovis said.

"What is it, best make it quick as it's near that time when students come running in for books to help their with their homework." Gloshur said, he tapped his quill impatiently.

"Do you have any old scrolls or books on Elemental Powers?" Clovis asked.

The fact that he was a stern, business man didn't hit Clovis at all, he and Gloshur Ikanlur had worked in the same school for thousands of years and had sometimes eaten lunch together during lunch hour. Gloshur was a Duhnk, one of the universe's many species of insect-like beings. He had a stream-lined body of green with a light yellow and green striped belly. He had pinchers and arms, he used his arms normally but he typically used his sharp and slightly bristled pinchers to take books from the shelves. His compound eyes were large and were a near clear yellow with black pupils. Gloshur was wearing a black tuxedo with a ruffled tie, a monocle hung down on a gold chain. Gloshur looked around once then exited his desk, he grabbed Clovis' shoulder and pulled him to the back where boxes of used books, much too used for the students, sat in scattered piles.

"Why do you ask?" Gloshur asked.

"I won't lie to you, I have Angel Irene in my office. She's asked for used scrolls or books on Elemental Powered moves and abilities." Clovis said, you figured that honesty was the best way to get what the fiery redhead in his office wanted.

"Master Vile's daughter?" Gloshur blinked his eyes once, large membranes of light yellow covered his large, compound eyes for a second before lifting up. "You crazy, that guy..."

"Has been trying to harm her kids," Clovis cut his friend off. "he hurt her pretty bad trying to get to them, that's why she wants to..."

"Clove, how do you know that?" Gloshur asked, he knew that Master Vile had a temper, it had been inherited from his father who had gotten it from his father and so on, it was a Surfeit trait and it was infamous.

"She didn't act in any way like she was lying, looked very sincere in the face." Clovis said.

"You know what's been written in the papers and what has been said on the news..." Gloshur looked his friend in the eye, for him to be helping the daughter of Vile, who was very unhappy at the moment, was very dangerous and it could very well have consequences on his career.

"I have and she says that it's all be faked, a pull on." Clovis said, when he saw that Gloshur was still not convinced he leaned in. "Look, she has two kids and she is claiming that her father has been trying to harm them, even trying to harm her to get to them. She's doing her best to protect them and needs some assistance. Now I can pay you for what you have and she has offered to pay me for my assistance in this matter."

"She offered..." Gloshur thought hard on this, a woman offering to pay a man to help her in acquiring some books for extra moves in a power to protect her children. He couldn't figure out a reason why else she'd want to pay for the material, surely she'd of not offered to pay if she had other intentions. Gloshur sighed then went to the way back of the back section of his shop where there was a box of books and scrolls that he remembered putting some material on Elemental Powers in. "I do dislike males that try to harm the innocent, especially children. I have four scrolls and a large book which she can have, hang on a second and let me get them."

Dean Shushone, when he found out that he had three visitors in his office he had figured that they was just a bunch of kids that had an issue that they wanted him to take care of. It was the norm for the students to come to his office with issues that they couldn't take care of themselves, another student bullying them, taking their cash or having an issue with a teacher or even needing help financially. He was use to it, once he had near an entire classroom of students waiting for him, all laying it out to him that their teacher had given them all F's on their assignments and then had paddled their hands with a ruler, which some teachers did do in the school. He had spoken to the teacher about it and had gotten the rest of the story then he had given the teacher a warning, soon after several of the students parents had come in demanding why their kids had been disciplined in such a way. The parents had all been sent away calmly after he had explained that the teacher had given a majority of the class F's on their assignment and then had disciplined them in his way because they were being too rowdy and disrespectful. Dean Halkor Shushone's father had been the Dean of the school when Vile Vile, or better known as Master Vile nowadays, had enrolled and he had seen the man's father and his siblings, grandfather and great-grandfather walk the grounds. His family had also seen WexVile, IackVile and RaalVile Surfeit walk the grounds, it had been a tradition in his family for at least one member to be the Dean of the school and it had almost always fallen on the second oldest son to get the job. He was the first fourth born son of the family to have the job and he wasn't about to relinquish his position yet, as he saw it, he had another three hundred to four hundred thousand years to go as Dean to the school. When Dean Shushone walked into his office he near dropped his glass of minted tea, sitting in a chair was the very muscled KurukVile Surfeit, the father of Vile Vile, and standing on either side of him were two others who he had to think hard to remember. These two, Cheshire and his son, Amadh Ubalki, were not like KurukVile Surfeit. They had not conquered any planets or galaxies, they had made no name for themselves outside of their birth planet but they were family to KurukVile, Cheshire Ubalki, Dean Shushone knew, was the husband of Ashaklar Zoopray who was the mother of KurukVile Surfeit's younger and only half-brother, TazirVile Surfeit which made Cheshire Ubalki KurukVile Surfeit's step-father and Amadh his step-brother. Dean Shushone finished his minted tea, placed the glass on the table outside his door then went into his office.

"KurukVile Surfeit, how are things with you?" he said, when the tyrannical ruler of the Vulcan, Wycos and Ergots Galaxies and the planet Oot turned he saw the deep, rooting anger in his eyes. He shrugged it off, if the man was going to get violent he'd be leaving soon. "Cheshire Ubalki and Amadh," he shook their hands casually. "how are things on Zeta Ren?"

"Doing well, just have an issue to get cleaned up before we can resume out lives." Cheshire said.

"The girl on the run again?" Dean Shushone asked, he chided himself for asking this as, yes, she was on the run again. He had read each and every paper since her first capture.

"She is and she has a device that she purchased on Zeta Ren that says she is here." Cheshire said.

Amadh said not a thing as the three elder beings spoke, he was only there to lend a hand in capturing Angel anyways. KurukVile, when he had found out that Angel had been sighted on Zeta Ren he had been furious, he had teleported in and had insisted on joining in. Everyone in the camp knew now and were all furious, Amadh had caught Kuruk, as he called him, glaring at his father several times and this worried him, he figured that Kuruk had it out for his father for not getting in contact with him. Well, Amadh thought, my pop can handle capturing her just fine, he's not going to grab and hurt her like you surely will. Amadh glanced around the office, he had been in the very room only once before and it looked none changed. Dean Shushone still had his old, large stone desk that had the name plate that read Dean of Pronghorn Academy on it. There was the old, stone bookshelf with the few books on one of the room, there was the old, wooden bookshelf that had plants on it on the other. There was the hanging plants near the desk with a fish bowl where a ChuChu fish swam merrily around. The diplomas were in the places they had been when he had enrolled in the school, there was the photograph of Dean Shushone and his family on his desk and there was the old safe on a long, light wood bench in the back.

"Angel Irene is here in the school?" Dean Shushone said, he then chuckled lightly. "Mr. Ubalki, be serious now, we have cameras all over the school and if she was sighted on them an alarm would have been set off. The cameras have not captured her and no alarm has been set off, all is the same here."

"I am serious," Cheshire handed a thin, square screen over which showed a detailed image of the school on the screen, there was a red dot inside the school near the entrance. "she's in the school, somewhere."

"An alarm needs to be put out so that students in this school will stay in their last assigned classes." KurukVile said.

"Is she dangerous?" Dean Shushone asked, even though he asked he was already headed towards the large, red button near the safe.

"Yes," KurukVile said.

"No, we just need for..." Cheshire started to say, KurukVile cut him off quickly.

"Angel is a danger here, she could start a fight and innocent students would be in the middle of it." KurukVile said angrily.

"Angel is without her magic at the moment, she's not a danger." Cheshire said.

"Regardless, press that button." KurukVile stood up, his hands were in tight fists. "I want her caught. I don't care if my son is in the area where she and her children are, she's going to have to understand that her father will be in her life and in the lives of her babies forever."

Amadh opened his O-shaped mouth then closed it, his father stayed quiet beside him but he felt his anger. Although Amadh hadn't heard Angel say that she didn't want her or her babies near them because her father was near them he understood fully why she felt that way. Her father had threatened the lives of her babies, he had said he'd take Angel from her babies. Those things were horrible for him to hear, for her grandfather to say he didn't care was like he was saying he didn't care that Vile would harm the babies. When Dean Shushone pressed the big red button by his safe an alarm, a loud one that cast itself throughout the grounds of the school, blared through the speakers. Red lights popped up from the cobblestone and started blinking and stores were automatically closed off to prevent them from being entered by the intruder. Amadh's father stood up and exited the office, Amadh followed at his heels. KurukVile remained in the room and both of them were glad, Amadh was confident that his father would get his hands on Angel first and he was confident that when he did he'd take her back to his place and hide her. Wherever her babies were, his father would find out then go get them and then Tazir would take care of the rest. Amadh hoped that it wasn't just Vile that Tazir barred from seeing or having anything to do with Angel and her son's, he hoped that Tazir would also do the same for his half-brother who claimed he didn't care if Bile and Lhaklar were safe or not.

Gloshur was just handing a small, brown leather satchel bag to Clovis that had four scrolls and a large book, all used, and, since he knew that Angel would want it and since he had gotten two copies, the new edition of The Chronicle of the Surfeit with the subtitle reading And the Vile's that was extremely thick, it had a new book smell to it which made his feelers curl, when the alarm went off. Gloshur had been doing this for years for Dione Surfeit, he had been sending her used books and scrolls that were no longer suitable for the students and he had just started sending her used novels and other books for the library in her castle, wherever it was she had no idea as Dione Surfeit, after she had been threatened by her brother for a lifetime of torture in his unfinished palace after he had he had killed his half-sister and her full sister right in front of her eyes after they had been presented to him due to their affiliation for the opposing army of their birth planet, Gamma-Vile, that had been fighting for the planet's freedom, had gone rogue and elusive soon after escaping from her brother. Just as the alarm went off and his shop was closed down he grabbed Clovis, and another scroll, this one a new one, that had the extreme advanced moves of the Elemental Powers in it. He stuffed the scroll in the satchel then started running with Clovis running behind him.

"You know the way, go through the pipes!" Gloshur said in near excitement. "When you're near your office climb out then give this," Gloshur tapped the brown leather satchel that his friend was holding close to his heaving chest. "to Angel Irene. Give her my luck will you. No charge."

"I will and thank you." Clovis said, he jumped down into the pipe that was hidden in the far back of Gloshur's shop then started running.

The fact that the alarm had gone off didn't much mind to him, his office couldn't be closed off, the booth could be but his office had no door to it, it was just a walk-in and walk-out type of area where he sat and relaxed in-between tending the entrance booth. Clovis ran for a short while then slowed up to a walk, when the thought occurred to him that Angel might get scared and run off settled in his brain he began running again. These pipes were even in the educational towers and castle, they were a security measure, a safety measure for if the school had to be evacuated the students and staff could do so by traveling through the pipes to the outside of the school. Ever since their building and completion, though, they had never had a chance to be used. Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic was the most safe school in the universe. He made four turns then went down four straightaways before stopping, a metal ladder ran up to a circle that had a thick metal cap on it, he quickly climbed it then showed the cap to the side. He got up from the pipes, shook his shoulders to relieve the stiffness in them then he went to his office. When he walked in he saw her the way he had left her, although a bit anxious. He held his hands up to show he had no weapons on him when she looked at him, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the black pupils as bright as ever, then he threw her the satchel.

"No charge," Clovis said when she went for her wallet. "Gloshur says good luck."

"Thank you," Angel said, she wrapped the satchel's strap over her shoulder once. "thanks a lot."

"No problem," Clovis said, Angel was digging in the front when he suddenly thought of the photographs of members of her father's side of the family. "Hold on a second, I have something you might want."

"What is it?" Angel looked nervous.

"Photographs of your father and his side of the family when they went to this school." Clovis said.

She stayed where she stood but she looked very nervous, the alarm and red lights going off outside really had her in a fit and that made him work quickly. Clovis went to the far back of his office and moved a stack of newspapers from a brown box, he rummaged through the box for a few seconds then took out a dull wood box that was small. As he slid the box's slid open he started wondering why the alarm was being activated, surely Dean Shushone knew that Angel Irene was no danger to the school and surely, if KurukVile, or Cheshire, had asked for the alarm to be signaled they'd of done it with the knowledge that she wasn't here to cause trouble. Clovis quickly looked through the photographs, there were several of Master Vile, of Rita and Rito and several of KurukVile and his siblings. There were about three each of DuruVile and his father, ShaamVile and his siblings and at least two each of RaalVile and his siblings and IackVile and his siblings in the box, he quickly slid the lid over, closed the box up tight then stood up. He slid the box into the brown satchel bag, snapped the snaps then stepped back. He was just wishing her good luck and was just telling her to stay safe when she took out a device, a circular device with a single button on it with a large speaker in the center, from the right side pocket of the pants that she was wearing. She pressed the button and in one single second she was gone, a millisecond there and the next not. When she was gone he leaned against the wall of his office then slid down to the floor where he sat down, this was the part of the day where he and the rest of the staff at the school were to wind down from a hectic day of teaching, this was a bit too much for him to handle for him and he was glad it was all over with.

Angel was just as relieved as Clovis that she was away from Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, she had no idea why the alarm had gone off but when it had it had set off her nerves like crazy. Now, she was on Mooshang and she was really blown away by what the planet looked like. She was on a huge cliff where a cottage sat half on it. Heavy, steel beams held the half of the cottage that was hung over the cliff up. The reason why she had come to Mooshang was purely on curiosity, she wanted to see where her great-grandfather had gone to after he had been released from Roklar's. The cottage of her right surprised her, she was expecting a single level, small cottage for just one. Instead, she was looking at a two level plume bricked cottage. The end that hung out had a pool on it, a large one, and a balcony stood above it while the rest was the house. It had two windows on the side she was looking at. Slowly, Angel walked around the cliff to the front. This part of the cottage made her shake her head. Hedges grew on the sides of a white sidewalk that led to the redwood front door, yellow and blue flowers grew on the inside of the hedges with lush, green grass growing beyond that. A bird bath sat on one side of the lawn while on the other sat a purple Weeping Willow that had a bench underneath of it and a fountain that spewed purple water from the spout at the top. Angel shook her head again when she saw that fountain was pure silver, very pretty. She was about to go forward to further check out the cottage when a voice behind her made her jump. It was loud, it was hurried and it sounded slightly angered, she turned around.

"Time to stop running now, we have little time to get you to safe place." Cheshire said.

Cheshire stood about ten feet from her, Amadh stood at his side and looked about ready to spring himself forward while his father was just standing calmly. Angel shifted the satchel bag from one shoulder to the other and was about to run off when her grandfather, KurukVile Surfeit, teleported in. He did so with a fiery red flame effect, it took just one look at the man for her mind to be made up. He was pissed, them fiery red eyes with the black pupils looked deadly and with him standing there in place, his shoulders rising and falling in rapid succession and his chest heaving up and down, he gave the impression that he wasn't going to show her any mercy. Angel turned and tore off for the cliff's edge, she was near to the edge when an explosion in front of her sent her flying back. She rolled twice, got to her feet then ran off again. She chanced a glance back and saw that her grandfather was charging a powerful flaming ball which was aimed for her, Cheshire ran at him but before he could reach the mountain of angered muscle the powerful flaming ball was released. It struck her hip and made her fly high, she screamed in pain both when the flaming ball hit her and when she landed on the ground, she tasted blood as she had bit down on her lip just as she landed on the ground. Angel got up and turned towards her grandfather, she flung her hand forward, hoping that any type of attack, whether strong or weak, elemental or energy, would fly out to knock him down or even stun him. Nothing happened, she might as well of waved to her grandfather, her inability to attack her grandfather with any of her taught powers seemed to of escaped her grandfather because he sent a clear bolt of lightning at her. Angel leaped out of the way then jumped behind one of the hedges that flanked the sidewalk that went to her great-grandfather's cottage. A bright flash of red and then pain met her soon after, she was flung to the ground on her back and started crawling away. She flattened some of the yellow and blue flowers as she crawled then when she got to her feet she raced off. She tripped over the bench underneath the purple Weeping Willow, got up then continued on. She only stopped when Cheshire's pants tripped her up and by then, she was in clear view of her grandfather who was charging up a large clear fire blast.

Amadh stood alone and in shock, his father had ran out to stop Kuruk and had been smacked back by the man's elbow so hard that he lay on his side unconscious. His father had been intending to stop Kuruk from harming Angel, being that she was without her powers she couldn't defend herself and Kuruk could severely hurt her. When Amadh saw that Kuruk was charging up a clear fire attack, which he was aiming at point-blank range for Angel, he reacted. He ran into the line of fire, yelled for Kuruk to stop then ran over to Angel. It was then that Kuruk, with a mighty and deadly roar of deep rage, released his charged clear fire blast. Instead of the blast striking and severely harming Angel, it struck Amadh in the back. He was flung across the ground, face first. He was almost immediately unconscious, when Angel saw that he had taken the blow for her she took pity on him and crawled over. Her grandfather was now charging up a purple water blast but before he could cast it out he was tackled from behind. Cheshire, who had seen KurukVile fire at his son, had grown fearful for his son's well-being and had grown increasingly angry at the man who had allowed his deep rage to take over and who had harmed his son. The second KurukVile was on the ground he found himself being pounded in the face, ears, shoulders and chest. He had no time to prepare for such an attack and by the time he had gotten over his shock he already had a broken lip and the thick brow over his left eye was split and bleeding. Angel, taking advantage of the situation, checked Amadh. He was breathing, but very lightly and his back was torn and bleeding in several areas, what scared her greatly was that the burned areas of his back were not burned black, the area where the clear fire blast had struck, right near the shoulders, was white. Angel looked at her traveling device, she could use it to travel to one location then destroy it, she had no idea what was going on with the device and why Cheshire and Amadh had found her so fast but she had a feeling that the device was the reason. She grabbed Amadh's arm then pressed the button on the device, she and Amadh disappeared quickly afterwards, they appeared right in the Command Center. She accidentally dropped the device, Alpha-5 stepped on it and crushed it to bits which she was a-okay with.

"Alpha! Zordon! Help me!" Angel exclaimed. "He's badly hurt!"


	27. Chapter 27

Alpha-5 worked feverishly to assist the alien man who looked right young despite being told that he was thirty-two thousand, nine hundred and twelve years old. The poor man had very bad burns on his back, some of which had made the skin split, the alien man had bluish-green blood which was the same consistency as a humans he had noticed. Alpha gently dabbed a cream on the back of the alien man then stepped back, he pressed a button on the panel he had and the top of the table lowered, the man had been breathing shallowly when he had been brought in and, although he wasn't breathing normally yet, he was breathing a bit easier. The lid to the table fell on the alien, whose name Alpha had been told was Amadh Ubalki, and then a bright flash of blue light rolled over, back and forth, several times. When the table beeped Alpha pressed the button on the panel, the lid swung up. Amadh Ubalki's back had been healed some, he had come in with stage four burns and now he looked to only have stage two. Alpha checked the vitals on the screen, the aliens circulation was good, heart rate was increasing and brain waves were normal. It was only a matter of time before the alien woke up, he backed up slowly then turned towards his friends.

"I did all I could," he said. "his burns have gone from stage four to stage two. His vitals are good."

"His back looks better," Aisha said, she craned her neck some to look at Amadh. "he looked pretty bad when you dropped in here, Angel."

"Which is why I brought him here," Angel said. "his father attacked my grandfather afterwards. My grandfather didn't even drop his blast or deter it away from him, he just let it go."

"An innocent man caught in the crosshairs," Kat sighed, she shifted Bile from her left arm to her right. "I thought Kuruk was better with you, you said he was acting better and not as mean or cruel."

"He was, I have not idea what brought this on." Angel said. "He had a dangerous, deadly look to him, as if he had it in mind to destroy anything in his path."

Alpha, the robotic friend and assistant of Zordon and a good friend to the rangers, looked at Bile. When he had seen the baby he had thought that Angel had done some magic to make her father, Master Vile, turn into a baby and he hadn't wanted the baby in the Command Center at all. But then, after Kat had explained that Bile wasn't Master Vile but in reality his son by his daughter, Angel Irene, he had softened up. He couldn't see how a father could fathom the idea of creating offspring with his own daughters, young Bile would have a difficult time understanding that, when he grew up, his grandfather was also his father and his mother was also his sister. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kat had told him that Master Vile was trying to make Angel abandon him and his brother. Alpha held his red gloved hands in front of his red chest that had a yellow lightning bolt on it, Master Vile was showing his evilness again. When he looked at Lhaklar the red lights on his visor slowed up, this one was also a son of Angel Irene, he had been told, and was an assured grandson of Master Vile, he had been told that Master Vile had threatened to harm the infant, this made him mad. Both babies were innocent, just like the alien man on the table, neither deserved any ill-treatment. Alpha's dark blue tubing'd arms and legs moved slowly as he walked away, his dull gold shoulder guards gently bounced as he walked, when he got to the panels he started tapping and working. He moved his silver, flying saucer-like head from side to side, he had been keeping tabs on Jason for a week and a half now, the same as the others that were held up in TazirVile's ships dungeon. Three, including Jason, had wounds on their faces from being beaten while the other two, a gray-haired man wearing a tan robe that had a light yellow blanket around the shoulders that looked of thin quality, and a black-haired woman, looked untouched.

"Angel," Alpha said, he pulled up a current run image of the gray-haired man and the black-haired woman on the Viewing Globe. "can you tell me who these two are please?"

"The Viewing Globe, over there." Kat said when she saw that Angel was looking around in a confused state, she pointed to the right where a circular viewing sphere was that was held up on a podium of metal that had yellow lights running all along it with three circular brackets running down the podium. Angel walked over tentatively then gasped.

"Atlas! Lisa!" Angel exclaimed. "Where..."

"TazirVile Surfeit has them." Zordon said. "He hasn't touched them, as far as we know, he has them separated but he's not done a thing with them."

"Where's..."

"In the same room as Atlas and Lisa." Alpha said, he automatically knew that Angel was talking of Jason and the other two males that had been thrown in the dungeon a week and a half ago. He pulled up a view of the three cells that were occupied. "Jason is on his own in one cell, as if Lisa. The man you call Atlas, he has two companions in his cell with him."

"Lieutenant Charles Rollins and Captain Ned O'Nell." Angel said. "How long has Tazir had Atlas and Lisa?"

"Two weeks." Alpha said.

"Why does Jason look like he does?" Kat asked.

The image on the Viewing Globe showed a dimly lit dungeon that had three cells in it which were all gold and looked very strong. The floor was wooden and had a burnished copper finish to it. When the Viewing Globe showed a more detailed image of the dungeon they all saw that there were hooks on one wall that had whips and a sort of whip-like lasso hanging from them, a long, stone table was in the far back of the room and it had four silver painted chairs that had burgundy cushions on them pulled up to it. Lieutenant Rollins looked a mess, one of his eyes was swollen shut and was black and his lower lip was bruised badly. The whole left side of Captain O'Nell's face was purple bruised and Jason, he looked a little better. His cheeks were bruised up and he had a black eye but he looked fine. Like Alpha had said, Atlas and Lisa were fine, neither had any marks on them that showed that they had been manhandled. Atlas, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were in the first cell while Lisa was sandwiched in between their cell and Jason's, Lisa was hugging up against the side of her cell that met the one that Atlas was in, she looked scared to death.

"Why does she look so scared?" Kat asked.

"We have kept vigil on them for two weeks now," Zordon said. "they haven't been touched, the Goblins have given them food and water and blankets but that was all."

"Has she always looked that way?" Angel asked.

"At first, yes." Zordon replied. "She loosened up a few days after her capture but she'd not leave the cells side that connected to Atlas' own."

"There must be something going on that has her scared," Angel said. "show me Atlas, please."

When Atlas was shown they saw the reason for Lisa's being so scared. Atlas was acting very hostile, he was charging at the front and sides of his cell, he'd bounce off the bars then he'd grab the bars and shake them violently. He was yelling in Arabic something neither Kat, Aisha or Angel could understand, Lisa Walberg had been a member of Atlas' tribe for seven years, she had been with a German engineer named Rudolf Gantenbrink who had just engineered a robot that would crawl in the tunnels of the Great Pyramids. His robot had just discovered a small door in one of the pyramids when she had felt the need to go to the bathroom. Her little bathroom break had sent her walking in the desert, calling for help, for almost two days. She had come upon Atlas on the night of the second day when he and fifty men, members of his tribe, had been at war with the tribes who were no longer in existence called the Shushu. He had seen her, had taken pity on her then had taken her in. She was a shy woman, slowly getting use to life in Atlas' stronghold. As Angel watched Atlas doing his hostile antics she suddenly saw Homsi and Losal run up with poles. They shoved the poles in through the bars and jabbed Atlas hard in the stomach, when he still kept running at the front of the cell Losal swung his pole down some, Atlas dropped to his knees with his hands pressed tightly between his legs, his face bore the look of extreme pain, all the fight left his face. With Atlas temporarily subdued, TazirVile suddenly walked into view, his grandfather, ShaamVile, stopped and looked at Atlas then shook his head.

"What are they doing!" Kat exclaimed, she near dropped Bile when TazirVile opened the cell that Lisa was in. Angel walked over and took Bile from Kat after she near dropped him, glared at her then turned back to the Viewing Globe to see that TazirVile had walked into the cell that Lisa was in. He went straight for Lisa, who started screaming at once. "Angel, what..." Lisa screamed loudly when TazirVile grabbed her, she started kicking and punching out as soon as he started dragging her from the cell. When he exited the cell he didn't bother closing the door behind him, he walked up to his grandfather, picked Lisa up then deposited her in his arms. "what..."

"A hand-off," Angel said, her great-great grandfather had just turned and was walking out of TazirVile's dungeon, Lisa was doing her best to get loose from him. "been in limbo for over two hundred thousand years."

"What's going on?" Aisha asked, she was gently rocking Lhaklar.

"Shaam's decided to go for the gusto, in other words." Angel explained. "He knew that Lisa was in the dungeon and that she was separated from the others. After two hundred thousand years, what do you think a male is going to do when there is a female held captive in his camp?"

"Aiyiyiyiyiy! Is there a way you can save her?" Alpha asked frantically.

"I'd be able to with my powers," Angel said. "without, I might be able to but it'd be one hell of a scratchy rescue."

"Amadh is awake, maybe we can help you heal further so that you can use your powers." Zordon said, Angel looked back and saw that Amadh was, indeed, awake. He was sitting up on the table, he shook his head then placed his hands on either side of it.

"Where am I?" Amadh asked. "What is this place?"

She had known that the man had his eyes on her for a week now but until now, he had kept himself busy, doing on and end jobs and tending matters in the camp. It seemed that he had lost his fight because she had heard him come into his grandson's ship twice, had looked at her twice then had walked off. She knew that he and TazirVile, the alien man who had tried to have her a year earlier after she had tried to make off with his daughter, had eaten breakfast together and that there had been a discussion between them, the Goblins had removed her from the cell she had inhabited for two weeks, she had been stripped of her clothing then had been cleaned. A light purple gown had been thrown at her right after she had been tossed back in the cell, she hadn't put it on right away, she had just slid over to where Atlas was and had huddled close by him. He had stood over her for quite some time, acting as he should, the leader and protector, the one who made sure everything and everyone was alright. She had put the gown on when she had gotten cold then had huddled right back near Atlas. The other men who were in his cell, they had acted somewhat comforting but she had treated them as if they were strangers, which, to her, they were and Atlas had ignored them. Atlas had fought savagely for her safety, he had ran at the cells front and then he had ran at the sides, he had rattled the bars and had yelled out in Arabic for them to not try a thing and to leave her alone when both TazirVile and his grandfather, the man who she had seen and had documented the process of his coming back into the world of the living right from the start of Angel's touching of his bones with her bloody hand, had walked into the dungeon. She had been found just outside of Atlas' stronghold, she had been checking out the natural deposits of sand glass, a yellow substance that the ancients had used in their jewelry items, when she had been spotted. She had had five men with her, all who had ran off when TazirVile had ran up, before she could do anything he was upon her and she found herself being tied up. She had wanted to be in the cell with Atlas, who said he had been discovered a few days before she had been captured while trying to find the Woolow's stronghold and rescue Angel. Lisa knew that Master Vile wanted to sink his teeth into him but, thankfully, TazirVile refused to let him even within a foot of the dungeon. Atlas was safe, for now, and she... she was headed for trouble she had a feeling.

"Very nice human, bit short but she'll be useful." the man named ShaamVile Surfeit had said when he had been handed her. "I'll have her back in a few days."

"Take your time." TazirVile had said. "As far as I know, she's single and able."

"Yeh lit huh go rought now!" Atlas had yelled right when ShaamVile had exited the dungeon. "Leesa! Leesa! No!"

He had led her down the purple carpeted hallway of TazirVile's ship then out into the sunlight, she had had to stop fighting to get her bearings, the bright sun had disoriented her some then, when she had adjusted to the bright light, after being cooped up in a dimly lit dungeon for two weeks it had taken her almost three minutes before her eyes got use to the bright sunlight again, she had started struggling again. ShaamVile had pulled her in close, had tightened his grip on her which had forced her to stop fighting then had continued walking, the reason why she had stopped fighting was because she had grown fearful that he would snap her in two as his arms were so powerfully big and were well thick with muscle. The cat-calls had started almost at once. The man who she thought was his son, the one named KurukVile, had said something about him finding his next mistress while the one that she guessed was his other grandson, the one with the left half of his face being silver and other half being black, had yelled over, saying for Shaam to enjoy his "prize catch" while he had the chance. He had walked up the ramp to his ship, one of which was a mile long and was a shiny black color and was shaped like a pear which was propped up on six steel and very sturdy-looking arms with a dark gray ramp coming down from the hatch.

The inside of the ship was nicely detailed, she was able to see it all even from being in ShaamVile's arms. The carpet was dark gray, ShaamVile walked on it effortlessly, the ceiling was tall and light gray, it had a long, yellow beam going down the middle that gave the hallway light. The walls were light purple and had a line of black going down every four inches. Two Gargoyle statues guarded the entrance to each opening, she saw a long dining room, a large living room area and what looked to be a weapons storage room. ShaamVile stopped before a stainless steel door that had wooden beams going across it, two Dragon statues guarded this door, both had blazing red eyes and gold teeth. ShaamVile shifted her in his arms slightly then gripped the doorknob, a wooden one at that which looked as if it was very fragile in his large, strong hand, then twisted it. He pushed the door open then walked in, he closed it and locked it before placing her down on the floor.

"Whoa whoa there, lass!" ShaamVile said after she turned, fell down then crawled back frantically away from him. "Don't you get but so excited now. The excitement has yet to begin for us."

ShaamVile looked at the woman that was huddled to the base-board of his bed, she wasn't much in height, maybe five foot three inches tall, but she did look pretty and exotic and he liked that a lot. She had long, black hair that flowed down her back and very green eyes, her eyes went well with her medium-tanned skin and black hair. She had a slightly pointed nose and a heart-shaped face. Her body was like an hourglass, she had medium-sized breasts and hips but a trim waist. When he had seen her two weeks before he had shook his head, the urge to mate had been strong in him. He had been in limbo for over two hundred thousand years, he had gone over two hundred thousand years without experiencing the motions of sex or without feeling the touch of a female being and when he had seen her, it had near suffocated him. He had worked, had tended things in the camp, had done his best to keep his son at bay, had stepped in when his son had started fights with family members, and had done as many interviews as he could from the authors of the new book, The Chronicle of the Surfeit, the authors had insisted on putting And the Vile's as the subtitle much to his chagrin, in his mind, Vile was a Surfeit, as was Rita, Rito, Angel and Bile. The book had just been finished, rather quickly and he had skimmed through it, Shlock's Plague had its own chapter and he was damn glad for that. The chapter on his son had been updated and all the new additions to the family had been added in the book. When the book had been published he had had to do a lot to just to keep his sex-deprived mind preoccupied. He had gotten no help from his only son and his oldest grandson, while Tazir, Cheshire and Ashaklar and their children had been looking for Angel, Duru and Kuruk had been on his back, going on and on with their teasing. He had heard the motherload, he had heard the works like _how's the rise in the leeroys_, _need a magazine_, _need a smoke _and the one that had made him crack had come from Kuruk's wife, Irka; _the hormones are taking hold and Shaamie's holding on for dear life_.

That had done it for him, it had come right before he went into his ship for the night. He had slept restlessly all that night, thinking about his needs, the woman and the urge he was trying to keep down, then had gotten up saying he was through with the teasing and cat-calls, when Tazir had returned after Angel had been discovered in Cheshire's residence on Zeta Ren he had walked up to him casually then he had asked him if he could speak to him over breakfast which his grandson had said he was fine with. The man had sprained his ankle during the chase that he had participated in to capture Angel and was limping slightly, Tazir was worried about Cheshire and Amadh, Kuruk had returned the night before looking fine, he had a slit in his thick brow and his lower lip was split but he was acting cheerful so he hadn't worried much on the two injuries, while Cheshire and Amadh had yet to show up. Efagti and Ashaklar had returned before Kuruk had, Efagti had a bad limp and his mother was making sure that he stayed off of his feet. Tazir had tried the communicator that Cheshire had on him, he had asked his brother if he knew where Cheshire and Amadh were and he had gotten no reply on that. ShaamVile had let Tazir talk, he had listened and had offered advice then he had started talking about the girl in the cells of his grandson's ship. He had layed it all on the table, he was deprived and needed some relief for the deprivation and the teasing. He then had asked if Tazir had any intentions for the woman in the dungeon of his ship and when he had said he had no plans for her he had asked if he'd let him have her for a short while. He had been given the yes and the woman had been tended to, she had been cleaned and had been given a clean gown to wear. When he had walked into the dungeon of his grandson's ship he had seen the gray-haired man's savage nature, which had taken him back some.

That man, when he had seen them walk into the dungeon, had rushed to the front of the cell that he shared with two other men who, he guessed, were younger than he was. He had charged, leaped, bounced off, had howled at the ceiling in a language he couldn't understand and he had grabbed the bars of the front of the cell, he had rattled them hard then had jumped off. His grandson had called in Homsi and Losal to cool the man down, they had done so after Losal had rammed the pole he had hard into the gray-haired man's groin. Even then, that had drained all of the fight that the man had in him out of him, he had just sat on his knees with his hands clasped tightly between his legs. When his grandson had grabbed the woman, who had been huddled in the way back of the cell, the man had lunged forward and had yelled out for him to leave her be. He had heard a name being said by that man, a pretty name, ShaamVile knelt down and looked at the woman before him.

"Lee-Sa, is it?" he said.

"Lemmee alone!" the woman shrieked, she then started shivering.

"Oh now, calm down some." ShaamVile said. "Not going to hurt you any." he stretched his hand forward to caress the side of the woman's face and she pulled away. "You might actually enjoy what is about to happen between us, Lass."

Lisa watched as ShaamVile stood up, he walked over to a tall backed, black chair that looked to be leather. He removed his jacket, which was dark gray, had silver hems and designs down the button parts and pockets that went down to the floor on the left side and was waist length on the right, and placed it on the back of the chair. He had a slate gray vest on that had dark gray ties on the front and a light gray shirt underneath that had silver buttons going down the front. His shirt was tucked into a pair of dark gray pants that had silver buttons on the sides, there were two buttons and a short zipper on the groin part, and he wore black boots that's tops were pulled down. Right before her eyes, he undid the ties to his vest, removed it then started to undo his shirt. When his shirt was off she had to blink her eyes. The man had looked as if he had a thickly muscled chest with his shirt and vest on, now with his top naked he looked even more so. The left side of his chest was carmine pink, the muscle on that side that bulged out looked a shade darker though, the right side of his chest was maroon but the muscle on that side looked a deeper shade of red, he had thin, bristly, dark red hair arranged in a thin T on his chest and he had a good-sized six-pack on him and his arms... his arms were so thick and covered in muscle that they looked deformed. KurukVile, his son or whatever relation he had to the man, Lisa couldn't remember, had looked like a gigantic wall of muscle, this man could well be his father which was why she thought that he was KurukVile's father. The only difference, besides the fact that both men had different colored halves of their bodies, was that KurukVile was muscled all over, he looked very much a body builder and he looked as if he was on a heavy dose of steroids while this man, ShaamVile, was big and very muscled on the top while, from what she could see at least, he was slender below the waist.

Lisa took the room in quickly, the bed behind her was a large one, large enough to take four. It had a black and white striped blanket and solid black sheets, there were seven pillows on it. There were two normal sized pillows that had pillow cases that matched the blanket but on the top was stitched a gold double S, she guessed that the double S was the initials to the big guy standing by the chair. There were three throw pillows that had dark purple pillow cases that, again, had they had a golden double S stitched on the top, they had light purple tassels on the ends and there were two small pillows that were encased in burgundy pillow cases that, again, had a golden double S stitched on the top. The head-board arched up and curled about itself, there was a silver skull in the center of the curling that's mouth was open in a scream, the base board was dark silver and had a floral design to it. There was a tan and silver night table that had two drawers on the left side of the bed that had a solid black, normal looking clock on the surface and there was another similar table on the right side of the bed, it had a silver candelabra on the surface that had tan candles on it. There was a chandelier above, it was black painted metal with six arms on it that had skulls on the ends, the skulls were gold and held lanterns in their near open mouths. A unique black dresser that gave the impression that it was steel sat across from the bed, it had an attached back on it that went up to the ceiling, there were several shelves on this attached back, some that held paper, others held ink vials and there was a shelf that had vials of green, red, yellow, multi-colored red, blue, green and yellow vials and black vials on it. The carpet underneath her was dark tan, the ceiling was the same and the walls were brown. Lisa was taking in the few shrunken heads that was sitting on one of the shelves on the dresser when ShaamVile walked over to her, during her looking around the room he had removed his boots and pants, his waist on down, although much more slender than his upper torso, had muscle on them as well. He knelt down in front of her then, without making a sound, scooped her up.

"Ye ur as lecht as a feaither mah fair quine." he said as he sat down on his bed, he placed her sideways on his lap then started brushing her hair back from her face. "Bonnie wee 'hin."

"What?" Lisa, in her current state of being scared out of her wits end she had taken what he had said as a foreign language.

"I said, you are as light as a feather my fair lady." ShaamVile repeated in pure English.

"I'm surprised that you can speak pure English as well as you do." Lisa was thinking that if she could get the man to talk she could buy off some time and make him grow tired of her.

"In a time before the language we all use to speak in our planetary tongues but then, after a few million years, we decided to all do a change." ShaamVile said. "A majority of us still use our planetary tongues, but we all also use English as well. There are some beings out there that dropped the planetary tongues completely."

"Claktra dok mring," Lisa said, ShaamVile blinked his white eyes with the red pupils once in confusion. "w-what does that mean?"

"Not so loud." ShaamVile replied. "Why do you ask this?"

"Because you said that when you was brought back." Lisa said, when ShaamVile looked at her, still confused she added. "I was there when you was brought back. Was the one that strengthened your bones before Angel touched them."

ShaamVile found this piece of information tender, he could remember the day like it was yesterday when he had been brought back. There had been a lot of males in the room, one of which was still in the dungeon of his grandson's ship, and there had been at least four females in the room as well. A brown-skinned female who looked right young, another right young woman with long, yellow hair, his great-great granddaughter and the one he had on his lap. He ran his fingers through her long, black hair then placed his hand on her shoulder, as he nuzzled her, taking the scent of her hair in and the smoothness of the flesh on her face, he slid one of the shoulder straps of her gown down. When he cupped her breast with his hand she jumped up, she grabbed his hand then looked up at him fearfully.

"Please sir, don't!" she begged, Lisa remembered well what Angel had told her about when her father had bedded her. Master Vile had torn the poor girl up, had left bite marks and claw-marks he had made with his fingernails all over her body. She shivered when she remembered Angel showing her the deep puncture marks on the sides of her neck and shoulders that her father had made with his fangs.

"Sssshhh, calm down now." ShaamVile said into the side of her head. "You have nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you."

"Th-that... that Master..."

"I am nothing like my great-grandson during sex." ShaamVile said, he grabbed Lisa's hand and brought it up to his face, he allowed one of her fingers to enter his mouth then he pulled it out slowly, she was able to feel the top and bottom left fang that he had. "I have never used my fangs in my life against anyone, they are merely for show. To bring further fear into a being."

"L-l-like me?" Lisa pushed herself slightly away from ShaamVile but it was useless, he pulled her back in gently.

"No, I never install fear in my lovers."

Despite his heavily muscled body and height of six-foot six inches, Lisa found that ShaamVile was very gentle. He pulled her in for a kiss, he started slow then he gently slid his tongue into her mouth, she automatically started moving her tongue against his when his tongue touched hers. She then found herself underneath the man, he slid the top of her gown down then started fiddling with her nipples. His fingernails scraped up against her nipples but that was all, he didn't scratch her or break any skin, she felt him pinch her twice then he slid his tongue down the side of her jaw, down her neck and then latched onto one of her breasts. He suckled lightly at first then started kneading her, he pulled her nipple up slightly twice in his mouth before releasing it and going for the next one. While he was tending to her right breast he slid his hand down her belly to the inside of her underwear. He rubbed her clit for a few minutes, getting her real worked up, then he slid down. When he got down to between her legs he gently moved her underwear to the side, he kissed her inner thigh twice then rolled his tongue up to the area he had been looking at with such lust it had installed a bit of fear in her. When he latched on she threw her head back, when he spread her legs out a little wider and went in deeper to give her some suckles and deep licks she started moaning.

The table had healed her up some, the slash marks on her face were slightly healed and she did feel as if she could get up and fly but the bad thing about the table was that it hadn't made any of her powers return at all. She was still powerless and this didn't settle well with her. Zordon brought in Tommy, Adam and Billy, he relayed what was going on and the three young men morphed quickly. Kat and Aisha followed swiftly behind them. Angel had no idea what she was going to do without her powers, she felt that she was half a woman without them. Alpha offered to watch Bile and Lhaklar and she was glad for that, she allowed him to watch them. Amadh, while Angel had been under the lid of the table, had looked around. The building that the humans called the Command Center looked like one of them buildings from a show he liked to watch back home, The Files of 8. The building, when he was allowed to walk outside to check it out, with the male that had long brown hair and eyes acting as his escort, was a large one that was built on a mountain of rock. It didn't look anything important, it looked like one of them waste buildings to him from the outside but on the inside he was silenced. The hallway was like a piece of circular tubing, all black with zig-zag edges, a beam of yellow went down the center of the ceiling of the hallway. The main part of the building was exactly like from the show he watched back home, it was a medium-sized area that had computer consoles circling around that were dark blue, they had hundreds of buttons, dials, knobs and switches on them and several screens and speaker systems. The floor was dark gray while the walls behind the plasma tube that had a talking man's head projected on it was three-toned, the top half was blue while the middle was red and the lower portion was light yellow. The rest of the wall in the room was simulated like outer space, it was even complete with small pinpoints of light that looked like stars. There were two large, silver metal pillars on either side of the plasma tube with the man's face projected on it that had rows of yellow lights spiraling down on them. There was a circular sphere that was held up on a tubular podium which had yellow lights spiraling around it, there were three brackets going down the length of the podium

"Well, if you can't do magic..." Tommy stopped, Angel looked very confused and very upset, he started thinking his words carefully. "maybe it is best you stayed here."

"No, I have to go. You guys can not be going off to that camp alone." Angel said. "My father and his side of the family will walk all over you in nothing flat."

"We have the power to help us." Adam said, when Angel looked at him, her emerald-green eyes heavy with confused emotion he quickly changed his sentence. "I mean, Zordon will help us. He's where we get our powers from after all."

"It will be difficult, but we can do it." Kat said. "You st-..."

"No! I'm going and that is that!" Angel exclaimed. "Amadh here is our key. They are probably looking for him and are wondering where he is. Me and Billy will stand by him and act as if we're wanting an exchange. Amadh for our friends."

"I will not let you use me as if I'm a hostage!" Amadh exclaimed, he felt hurt by Angel's words. "Angel, we're family. You wouldn't dare do that to me, would you?"

Angel looked at Amadh, her confusion had made her suggest a horrible thing. Cheshire was her great-uncle which would mean that his children were her great-cousin's. Angel sighed, being without her powers had messed her mind up royally, she had to get a grip on reality and stop making hurtful suggestions or else, something bad would happen to her friends who were not held captive. Angel walked over to Amadh, Kat had said that his brother had looked cute while she had been on Zeta Ren and before she could say the same of Amadh, Aisha had squealed. Amadh had gone a deeper blue color in the cheeks when she had said that he was cute then he had made a few jokes before going quiet. No, she couldn't use him as bait or act as if he was a captive, he hadn't done anything to her to warrant such a horrible suggestion, neither had his father.

"I apologize, Amadh." Angel said. "My mind is not clear at the moment. No, we won't use Amadh. We'll take him with us then part ways peacefully before we head in to rescue the boys and Lisa."

"If your mind isn't clear then you shouldn't be going with us." Tommy said.

"Who knows the ships more? Who knows my father's side of the family more?" Angel asked, she stood with her hands on her hips. Tommy sighed, she was right. Although they knew which ship was Tazir's, they had no idea where the dungeon was while she did.

"Alright, but how are we going to do this?" Tommy asked. "I mean, we'd have an advantage if you had your powers."

"You forget I have excellent swordry skills," Angel said, she then looked up at Zordon. "can I ask of you to teleport me to Buenos Aires in Argentina? Without my powers I cannot bring up the other swords that I've placed in the Earth."

"What for?" Adam asked before Zordon could answer.

"For the Curved Saber of San Martin, I need a sword and that is my best bet. Most of the swords that you... humans weld are peanuts to the swords that my father's family uses. The Curved Saber of San Martin is the best that this planet has to offer." Angel replied.

"I'll take her." Tommy offered.

"Be safe," Zordon said.

"We'll be back in five." Angel stood beside Tommy, Amadh blinked his eyes and suddenly, the white, spandex wearing man that had a helmet on and Angel were teleported out with a white comet-like effect.

Lisa started screaming the second that Angel and Tommy walked into the low, smooth yellow concrete building that was the National History Museum in Buenos Aires, Argentina. It wasn't because ShaamVile was biting her or shredding her to pieces with his long, maroon colored fingernails, ShaamVile had gotten her to straddle his head so that he could give her what he had called Kho de Lohk, which he explained was The Deep Lick in his language, which was Vilian, he had said. She screamed as she rocked back and forth and when she grabbed at the bulge of his tan-colored briefs he moved slightly, he spread his legs a bit more so that she could grab him a bit more. He licked her deeply, sucked on her and from time to time he'd grab her in his mouth and pull back some but mostly he plain licked and drove her crazy. The man knew well how to use his tongue and he was doing something very unique with his hands. He had his hands on either side of her inner thighs, they were big and just lay flat against her. She, at first, thought that he was aiding her in balance but then she changed her mind on that as, if he was, he'd have his hands wrapped around her legs, his hands were just lying flat on her inner thighs not doing a thing. When she felt him wrap his tongue around her clit she had thought that he was just going to suck on her some but then she felt the zapping. It started slow, far apart and faint then got more closer and more noticeable. This was what made her jump clean off of him, he had removed her underwear before he had asked her to straddle him by gripping the elastic band with the tips of his long fingernails. ShaamVile rolled over and looked at her lustfully for a short while before standing up. In one quick motion, he slid his underwear down exposing a nicely hung set of testicles but a strangely short and thin phallus which was light red that had a thin layer of bristled dark red fur around it.

"Come here, Lisa." ShaamVile reached over, she had told him her real name before he had gotten her to straddle him, she felt his fingernails scrape against the flesh of her cheek. "Shaw me some loove wi' 'at gob ay yoors."

Lisa had no idea what he had said to her and she had no control of her extremities, she crawled over and sat on her knees before ShaamVile, he looked at her sweetly then placed his hands on her shoulders. He rolled her over to her back gently then he reached down and grabbed his phallus, he dabbed it twice on her lips, rolled it over her cheeks twice then he slowly pushed it into her mouth. Lisa started sucking almost at once and ShaamVile started thrusting and moaning, before long he dropped low and latched onto her vagina. He started repaying the favor. Within a minute, Lisa had her hands wrapped around his thighs and he did the same, within three minutes his strangely short penis, which had been barely four and three-quarter inches in length, had grown to near eight and a half inches but what amazed her was how thick it became. It went from being as thin as a two-inch PVC pipe to almost the size of a soup can and by the time he pushed himself up from her and pulled his phallus from her mouth he was still growing. ShaamVile moved slightly then waggled his testicles in her face. She licked them then, tentatively, suckled him while he grabbed her breasts in his hands and started massaging them, all the while moaning.

"Freeze! Stop thief!" a dark-skinned man wearing a blue officers uniform ran in, he withdrew his 9MM and held it ready to fire at Angel and Tommy.

Tommy had followed Angel like an obedient dog, she had led him into a low, smooth yellow concrete building that had blue and white banners on the front that said National Museum of History on them. They had entered without any problems, had walked through the slick and obviously recently waxed blue and white diamond tiled floors without anyone asking who they were or what they were doing there. Angel had gone to the cherry wood box display that had a glass top on it to protect the sword in it and with one, well placed punch she had smashed the glass into shards. The sword, a boomarang-like bladed sword that had a long gold band at the top and thin gold bands around the middle and near the end on the sheath which was ornate designed red and black. The handle was black and curved around like an Archerd shell. Angel had just lifted the sword out from its display case when the guard had ran in, Angel held the sword tightly and then turned to look at the guard.

"My good man, if you see fit to, shoot us." Angel said. "I have a planet to save from my father, Master Vile. I'll have this back in perfect order and right prompt as well." the guard looked at her, sighed then lowered his pistol. He motioned for them to get out of the museum. He knew who Master Vile was and he did want the demon man off of the planet. "Lets go. Tell the others to be at their camp because we are not teleporting back to the Command Center."

"Right to business, I like that." Tommy said, he placed his hands on his morpher and they teleported away.

Kat and Aisha teleported in with Amadh between them, they had been teasing the alien man on his looks and he was rather anxious to be away from them, Adam and Billy teleported next and then Angel and Tommy joined them. Angel went to Amadh, nodded her head then pushed him lightly to get going to the camp that they were near. Billy was in awe at the ships, there was a vertical kite-like ship to the side that was very immense, it was gold and black in color and had an alien skull in the center that had a forked tongue coming out of it, a silver ramp went down from the hatch which was fully open. He then saw the ship that he knew belonged to Angel's grandfather, KurukVile Surfeit. It had a large, silver coil around it that was metallic silver, a skull that was as white as an eggshell was in the center that had two black soulless eyes, the mouth of the skull was closed but the teeth were very viewable. The teeth in the skull had a rotten appearance and were a yucky, green and yellow color to them, two canines on the top row sparkled with gold dust, the hatchway was built into the teeth, he could see the paths. The skull was attached to the coil by four, thick dark gray steel bars. DuruVile ship, which he had never heard the name of, was beside KurukVile's and was shaped like a bat with its mouth open, the teeth were jutting down and looked menacing. The windows of the ship looked out from the cockpit were made to look like the eyes of a real bat, they were dark red. DuruVile's ship was mostly dark gray and black in color except for the windows and teeth, of which were white. A small ramp ran from out from the mouth of the bat-ship which acted as the hatch.

"That one ship looks the weirdest of them." Billy said, Amadh had started to walk towards the camp.

Billy was looking at the basic ship that really looked as if it didn't belong with the others, it looked to be a mile and a half long and had no designs or symbols on it. It was a nice, shiny black color and was shaped like a pear which had a dark gray ramp dropped down from the belly of the ship. There were six steel and very sturdy looking arms holding the ship up. This ship was a little bit away from the others and right beside it was Master Vile's own ship, the SkullTerra. Master Vile's ship, that one he remembered well. It was a large ship shaped as a gigantic skull with its mouth open in a scream, large fangs on both the top and lower teeth dropped down, there was an imitation beet red tongue painted on the mouth and the reason for this was because that area had the hatchway on it. The ship had two, dark red eyes the size of a small car which stared out from the cockpit, the ship was fastened somewhat in Master Vile's image, it had his elongated ears with earrings hanging down from them.

"My father's, Shaam's, Duru's, my grandfather's and Tazir's in that order." Angel nodded her head, all of the men that were in the camp were now acting crazy, when Amadh walked into view he was quickly ushered over to TazirVile. Cheshire teleported in with a weird, bubble-like effect then ran at his son. He grabbed him up in a big hug.

Cheshire, as soon as he had seen that his son was missing after getting up from beating Kuruk for firing at Amadh when he had his back turned, had gone all over Mooshang, looking frantically for him. When he had not found Amadh on Mooshang he had gone to Zeta Ren, all morning long he had searched and had prayed that his second oldest son was alright. Tazir had rang his communicator all morning long, he had not bothered to even pick the device up to tell him what was happening. When Tazir had called in saying that Amadh was on Earth and coming into camp he had swiftly teleported there. After he had grabbed his son in a big hug he had quickly escorted him to Tazir's ship. He had him go right to the medical chamber and lie on the automatic surgery table on his stomach. Each and every burn was lasered away, not a one was left on his body and he made double sure that his son had no marks on his body to show that he had been injured. Soon after being treated he helped his son from the table then walked him down the hallway of his step-son's ship to his chamber. Before his son went in for a well earned rest he turned and grabbed his arm.

"Get ready for a fight," Amadh said in a warning tone. "Angel's here. She had me, took me to this location and had me somewhat healed. She's rather confused without her powers."

"Thanks for the warning," Cheshire said, he lightly tapped his second oldest son on the arm. "you go rest. Us older men will take care of her."

Cheshire had a feeling that he knew why Angel, in her current, powerless state, was coming to their camp. He went to the weapons room of his step-son's ship and retrieved his two swords, his Marx Extra Specials which he had purchased for almost five hundred dollars that very infused with uncomfortable amounts of silver and Zinc in the blades and had a double grip, the top part being thick rubber while the bottom being light brown leather with a crown for a pommel. Cheshire collected these then went to the dungeon of Tazir's ship, the first thing he saw was that one of the cells was empty, the woman was not in the dungeon. At first, he was concerned about the woman's disappearance then he thought about Shaam. The man had endured quite a lot of teasing and cat-calling since her capture, he probably had decided to get Tazir to hand her over to him for a bit of relieving fun. Cheshire went over and crouched almost under the stone table that had his step-son's initials on it and waited.

"Pubba," he heard DuruVile talking though his communicator.

"I am very busy at the moment, Lad." ShaamVile said, Cheshire heard the woman make a sound like she was either wanting to be out of the room that Shaam was in or she was complaining over having Shaam temporarily distracted from her.

"We're about to have a situation out here," he heard DuruVile say. "you hang ten, don't worry about us. We have it covered."

"Wasn't planning on leaving my ship for a while." he heard ShaamVile say, his communicator went silent.

"Leesa!" the man named Atlas yelled, he ran at the front of his cell and grabbed the bars.

"No use yelling for her here when she's clear across camp, pal." Cheshire said. "She'll be fine, she you're wife or something?"

"If Lisa was his wife or in his harem he'd not be just hanging by the front of the cell." the man named Lieutenant Charles Rollins said. "He'd either be out the cell or be in the process of tearing the cell apart."

"I don't th-..." Cheshire started to say, a loud bang outside made him quiet up.

"And us along with it." the man who called himself Captain Ned O'Nell said.

Just as he slid into her and gave his first gentle, yet powerful, thrust Angel Irene and the rangers were running in. Adam swung out his power axe, a black and gold axe that looked right powerful, and sent out a red strand of energy which struck DuruVile square in the chest. DuruVile dropped to his knees when Adam ran in and swiped at him with his weapon, opening a wide gash in his stomach which spewed out his greenish colored blood, the man had not a chance to even defend himself before being attacked. Kat swung out her power bow, a very powerful pink bow that fired pink, energized arrows, and sent five flying at KurukVile who was rushing at Adam. KurukVile fell to his back, two arrows protruded from his side. Aisha met up with Irka who had her sai's with her, Aisha took out her power daggers, two, yellow handled daggers that were very powerful, and started fighting her, she was near overpowered. Irka had a good swing to her and caught Aisha twice in the leg and then again on the arm before Aisha swung her daggers, she caught Irka on her shoulder then again on her stomach. Aisha high kicked Irka away from her when Irka turned slightly, she landed right beside her husband. TazirVile ran after Angel, who ran towards and then disappeared after running up the ramp of his ship. Tommy had Saba out and was firing white energy blasts from it at Majeer, Zebyr, Kokan and Keibo. Keibo fell quickly, a blast to his knee took him out fast, Zebyr went and stood in front of his father-in-law, shielding him from any attacks and that got him a nasty wound on the left side of his chest. Kokan and Majeer fought Billy hard, he was using his power lance which was blue on them and they were matching him move for move, at least until Billy separated his lace and slashed Kokan across the face, Majeer fell to his side when Billy stabbed him in the side. Lisa could hear all of this and was trying to get free from ShaamVile but he saw her fighting as her participating in the act. He pushed her down gently and continued sliding himself in and out of her, he was a gentle lover and was saying that he was enjoying every moment of their coupling, when he came for the first time he said he might consider taking her home with him and when he came a second time he grabbed her then rolled over. He then got a bit violent, he started rocking her up and down harder and his moans got more louder, Lisa was able to turn herself around to not facing him, she started clawing at the blanket and sheets to get away. He grabbed her hips and kept her where she was.

Having TazirVile behind her was making her abdomen act up fiercely, she felt the pain and it slowed her up some which allowed for TazirVile to catch up to her. When his hand brushed against her shoulder the pain in her stomach zapped away and she pulled away quickly. When she saw the door that went to his dungeon she dropped her head, hunched her shoulders and ran towards it at break neck speed. The door gave way like it was nothing but she found herself with a splitting headache afterwards, when she saw Atlas she ran over to him. She swung at the lock on his cell with the Curved Sword of San Martin and it shattered. He, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell ran out quickly. Angel next went to Jason's cell, she shattered the lock with the sword and it was then that TazirVile and Cheshire grabbed her. They swung her around once, TazirVile managed to get one of her legs kicked out from under her before Atlas ran in, he had grabbed one of the silver painted chairs and swung it without mercy. TazirVile dropped to his side unconscious, when Cheshire saw Atlas with the chair he released Angel and went for one of his swords. Jason was able to retrieve his communicator and morpher and it was then that they all tore out of the dungeon. Cheshire gave chase just as TazirVile regained consciousness, the last thing TazirVile saw was his step-father running madly from his dungeon in hot pursuit of Angel and the men she had released.

"Adam!" Angel yelled when she ran out of TazirVile's ship, the first thing she saw were her grandparents, great-grandfather, Majeer, Zebyr, Keibo and Kokan lying on their sides, all badly injured. "Take Charles, Ned, Atlas and Jason back to the Command Center!"

"La! No wit' out yeh!" Atlas snatched Angel up and held her close as he ran.

"I am not leaving Lisa behind!" Angel ripped free of Atlas and ran off in the direction of ShaamVile's ship. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Adam was fighting with Atlas and had his arm while Kat had Lieutenant Rollins' and Aisha had Jason's, Billy had just grabbed Captain O'Nell when she looked forward. "Do it now, you guys!"

The captive human males had been teleported away, he could care less for them at the moment, all he cared about was retrieving Angel. He saw the horror in front of him and that set off his temper gauge. DuruVile, a man he had no liking for, was lying on his side, blood was spewing from a wound on his stomach and his chest looked scorched. KurukVile lay on his side with two pink arrows protruding from his ribs, his wife lay beside him with a wound to her shoulder and stomach. Majeer lay on his back, a good sized wound on his side was bleeding slightly. Keibo's knee was either badly broken or shattered while Zebyr had a nasty wound to his chest. Kokan, he believed, had the worst injury of the lot. The left half of his face was hanging down, exposed muscle was open to the elements. Cheshire followed Angel and her male companion, who was wearing white spandex and a mostly white helmet that had gold and black designs on it, into ShaamVile's ship, TazirVile ran up alongside him just as he reached the hatchway.

Lisa had no idea that a man could ejaculate as many times as ShaamVile had, in all he had been in her for less than two hours and she had felt him shoot off four times, each the same consistency and each for the same sustained time. ShaamVile moved after the fourth time, he leaned over her and started shoving himself in and out a bit faster and harder, even though the man had to weigh a good three hundred and twenty pounds, Lisa found that he controlled how much weight he applied on her wonderfully. He made it so that she couldn't get away, he held his head alongside hers, she felt him kiss her twice then she felt his tongue roll over the side of her face. This repulsed her, it was disgusting! Just as she heard a bang outside the steel door that went to the room she was in ShaamVile rubbed his head up against hers then started speaking.

"Uh! It's been nice and good with you, my dear." ShaamVile said, he gave three good, hard thrusts then dropped to his side, due to him having his hands around her breasts she went along with him. "You have been a most nice lady and have given me quite an afternoon but I think we are near to parting our ways."

"I thought you said you was thinking of taking me home with you?" Lisa had no idea why she had said that, she wanted to be no where near the man after spending four hours with him.

"My Lisa, be you know I might make that decision with you." ShaamVile said, he removed his phallus from her then rolled onto his back. "But also know this, I have spent countless nights with over a hundred women from over a hundred planets during my conquests and I have only taken one home with me. I am the only one to make the decision on keeping you or not."

"You're a womanizer!" Lisa exclaimed, she rolled away from the man. She definately wanted nothing further to do with him.

"I do love women, have you not noticed this bed here," ShaamVile rolled over to his side and looked at her, he smoothed his hand over the mattress of his large bed. "big enough for more than two. I've spent a few nights after each conquest with more than one woman in this bed."

"That's disgusting!" Lisa rolled off of the bed then backed away, ShaamVile laughed.

"I am not the only conqueror that mates with more than one female and do you please remember," ShaamVile got up from the bed, he stood tall and sweated, he was breathing slightly heavy but that was it. "I never cheated on my spouse or fiancée's. I only did the off the wall mating after Egla died. A man needs a reliever, my dear Lisa, and I happen to have a big sex drive. Why do you think I had twenty-four children with my three partners?"

"You're a monster!" Lisa exclaimed, there was another bang outside the door which made her look over at it. "No wonder your son is the way he is!"

"Watch your tongue, Lass!" ShaamVile yelled loudly, she backed off a bit farther and backed into a cabinet that she had missed, a solid black cabinet with silver trim and handles that had side doors and a drawer on the bottom. "I'll have you know that I taught my son to only take it out when he is with a partner of which he wishes to stay with for a long stretch."

"Five wi-..."

"That's different, he was married." ShaamVile walked over to her, pushed her a bit too roughly out of the way of the cabinet then opened the doors. He took out a unique, silver netted robe from the cabinet then he put it on, he closed the doors to his cabinet afterwards. "And don't you forget that, my son only mated with his wives and no other."

"How do you know this?" Lisa asked.

"Talk talk talk, is that all you relieving lasses do?" ShaamVile sighed, he went over and sat on the tall backed black leather chair that his jacket was still hanging from the back of. "Papa did say that if it was to be done with you relieving lasses it be best to do quick then get rid of ya." ShaamVile swung his left leg over his right, his silver netted robe hid not a thing from her eyes. "I know because he's shown me his activities in his journals. Each and every event after the conquest was documented by him and his hands."

"So what say he didn't fabricate anything to make himself look like Mr. I Didn't Do Anything?" Lisa asked, she placed her hands on her hips.

Angel had been caught by TazirVile after the pain in her abdomen had sparked up again, it gripped her so bad that she slid to a stop then dropped to her knees. TazirVile scooped her up and held her close, when Tommy saw that she wasn't next to him he turned around then ran back. He collided with TazirVile, Angel and Cheshire, grabbed Angel's hair when she was dropped then pulled her along. TazirVile and Cheshire got to their feet quickly and fired two yellow energy beams at them, Angel was struck in the back, bounced off the wall then ran on. Her back, where the yellow energy beams had struck her, tingled for a few seconds then went numb. Angel tripped over a Gargoyle statue and Cheshire leaped at her, he grabbed her arm but before he could pull her up then make off with her Tommy kicked him in the face. Angel had no idea which room it was that Lisa was in, she saw that each room had two Gargoyle statues guarding it except for one which had Dragon statues, both of which had blazing red eyes and gold teeth. On a whim, she went past Tommy to the door that was guarded by the Dragon statues. The door was stainless steel and had wooden beams going across it. She grabbed the wooden doorknob and tried to open the door to find it locked, Tommy slammed into her hard then took Saba, his white, Tiger-saber knife that spoke, then held it at the door. A red energy beam destroyed the wooden doorknob. With the doorknob gone they pushed the door in then ran into the room. The first thing that Angel saw was her great-great grandfather, sitting in a tall backed, black chair that looked to be leather, he was wearing a silver netted robe that offered him no cover.

"Angel!" Lisa exclaimed, she ran over and grabbed Angel in a bone crunching hug.

"Angel," ShaamVile stood up, Angel held her hands up to covering her face, she could see him down below the waist fully! "you look well, Lass. Was very worried about you."

"I don't need to ask what you've been doing lately." Angel said.

"He's a womanizer!" Lisa exclaimed. "Angel, he says he's mated with over a hundred women on over a hundred planets!"

"Gross, even space has the likes of Ghengis Khan in it." Angel grimaced.

"I apologize, granddad." TazirVile started walking forward. "I'll take Angel so you can continue with the woman."

"I am quite finished with the lass, Tazir." ShaamVile said. "Fine afternoon but like I said, when it is time to part ways it is time to part ways." he then saw Angel's outfit, he walked over to her and lightly jabbed at her side with his fingers. "What in the dickens are you wearing, Lass?"

"My old, worn out workday clothing." Cheshire spoke. "She was discovered in my home on Zeta Ren with another female."

"I know, Tazzy, here, told me of that." ShaamVile asked. "What do you know of her appearance on your home planet?"

"As far as I can make out, she appeared there injured and was treated at the local hospital." Cheshire said. "Her wounds were pretty bad, lost a lot of blood."

"After you've had her cleaned and properly dressed for her size, Tazir, have her checked over for health. Poor thing was possessed, need to be sure that the possessing party exited her." ShaamVile said. "No offense, Cheshire, but your clothing is a bit to big and long on her."

"Well, as I've always said," Cheshire fiddled with his goggled monocle once then dropped his hand. "a woman should only wear a man's clothing after the deed."

"True that, men are built bigger and stronger than a woman." ShaamVile said.

"Over a hundred women eh," Tommy spoke up, he had stayed quiet for so long and it seemed teh perfect moment to talk. "Bet you've had to pay a lot of child support over the years."

ShaamVile had missed the man, if that was what the being was, that stood beside Angel. He was wearing white spandex, a gold and black belt and a white helmet that had large, almond-shaped eyes that were black, there were gold and black designs on the helmet. The being stood five foot seven and a half inches tall and looked strong. From the voice of the being, which had been low and male-sounding, he sounded young. Perhaps it was the memory of seeing the stuffed remains of his only son's hated nemesis, Kankuranger, which his son had propped up in his trophy room after he had gone back and defeated him after he had shown to all that he was fully alive and well, but the man that had the helmet on could well of been his son's nemesis' son or a member of his kin. ShaamVile reached up to remove the helmet to take a look at the being's face, the being stepped back then swung his leg up. ShaamVile slid to the side to avoid getting a kick in his vulnerable, and still exposed, groin. He then laughed.

"Where's my son, think he'd be most interested in seeing this... oddly dressed being." ShaamVile said.

"Busy." TazirVile and Cheshire said together and quickly.

"Lying in a puddle of his own blood." Angel said. "Possibly pushing out Daisy's by now, come to think of it."

"Watch your tongue, Young Lass!" ShaamVile chided Angel, he wagged his finger at her then turned and walked back to his chair. "Tazzy, where is your father?"

"Busy," TazirVile repeated, then he added. "it was a bad fight, he's busy."

"How bad, Lad?" ShaamVile turned, he got serious. "How many fought against you?"

"Six, most were dressed similarly to this man here." Cheshire said, he pointed at Tommy.

"How many were injured during the fight?" ShaamVile asked. "Did Angel, here, harm anyone?"

"No, she just ran into my ship to release her friends." TazirVile said.

"You only answered half of my question, Lad." ShaamVile said after a moment of silence. "How many were injured, I'm only asking this once more and purely out of concern. Answer me, Lad!"

"Seven," TazirVile replied. "seven were injured."

"They being tended to?" ShaamVile was now walking back, his face bore the look of extreme concern. Tommy, Angel and Lisa slid to the side, away from the man. "Who was injured?"

"Majeer, Keibo, Kokan, Zebyr..." TazirVile tapered off, he swallowed hard, nervously.

"That's four," ShaamVile said, he placed his hand on TazirVile's shoulder. "who are the other three, Lad?"

"K-Kuruk and Irka." TazirVile said, he really didn't want to say that his father had also been injured. His grandfather was giving him a very concerned look, it made him want to shrink back and he would have had Cheshire of not been behind him.

"And the other one?" ShaamVile prodded his grandson.

"M-my father." TazirVile choked.

Tommy, Angel and Lisa had a feeling that ShaamVile was going to freak once it was out in the open that his son had also been one of the injured. ShaamVile flew off quickly, he charged right through TazirVile and Cheshire, who were flattened to the wall then he ran down the hallway, a long, drawn out _Duuuuuurrrrruuuuuu _following in his wake. Tommy wasted no time in this small window of opportunity, he grabbed Angel and Lisa and teleported to the Command Center. Just as ShaamVile exited his ship and saw his son, lying on the ground with a puddle of his own greenish colored blood underneath of him, a ring was made around them. Atlas shoved through it just as ShaamVile howled in fear and disbelief and then ran pell mell across his family's camp to his son's side and grabbed Angel and Lisa up in his arms at the same time. Lisa refused to let him go, he wrapped the blanket that was around his shoulders around her naked body, covering her body.

"We be goin' home now." Atlas said to Lisa and Angel. "Angel, whey's Beel an' Lhakie?"

"They were very good," Alpha said after he walked up with Angel's babies. "neither cried the entire time you was gone."

"They probably will be after Atlas contacts Dione to teleport us to his stronghold." Angel said, she then asked Alpha to bring her the satchel that she had left near one of the computer consoles. Atlas looked at her oddly then walked over, Lisa had her arms tightly around his waist. "Do you have the crystal that Dione gave you, Atlas?"

"I gots it boot..." Atlas stopped in front of her, he took Lhaklar from her arm and held him. "why yeh no telipoht us, Angel? Yeh doon so seeeverul time."

"I am currently powerless, Atlas." Angel said, she then remembered the sword. It had proved useful in breaking the locks on the cells in TazirVile's dungeon but she hadn't used it at all afterwards. "Alpha, can you teleport this back to the National History Museum for me? I made a promise to return it."

"I'll do that now." Alpha took the sword and teleported it back to the National History Museum, the guard crossed himself when he saw it appear back in its display case.

Atlas pulled a brown crystal that was on a rawhide string out from his robe, he held it out and yelled out for Dione. It took a few seconds before her voice came through the crystal and when it did she came out loud, clear and very emotional. Atlas grabbed Angel right after Dione said for him to get ready, Angel wished her friends well, told them that she'd see them again soon and then she waved. She disappeared right in mid-wave, the second that she, Bile, Lhaklar, Lisa and Atlas appeared in Atlas' winter stronghold that was located in the Jebel el-Dist mountains they were surrounded. Atlas' people grabbed at him, slapped him lightly and hugged him as he walked by, Atlas sent Lisa to her residence after telling her that he'd have a doctor come to see her then he led Angel and her babies to his winter palace. Angel did feel happy being back with Atlas but underneath of her happiness she felt confusion and sadness, both over the fact that she was now powerless.


	28. Chapter 28

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be," Helen said to her daughter. "look at me. I've done well and I don't have any powers. You'll get over it in a few weeks."

"Helen, you've never had powers or any magical abilities so you don't know how it is." Angel replied gloomily. "It feels like I've been split in half, like I'm not a full person anymore."

"Helen has the right intentions but you are right." Dione sighed. "When I came to this planet after escaping from my brother I was drained completely of my powers. It took me almost a month before I got them back and during that time I did feel like I wasn't whole."

"That was a month," Angel looked down at her folded hands. "I'm being told this is forever. There's a difference."

For one single week she had been this way, Dione, Perniceie and Azura had tried all that they could to help her regain her powers and when nothing had done the trick to bring her powers back they had had to accept the inevitable. Angel was powerless and would remain so for the rest of her life. The attempts to bring her powers back had gone on for a week, the week after Angel had fallen into a deeply depressed state. Angel ate and drank like normal but afterwards she'd go off on her own, she refused to have her children near her and when Helen had asked her why she had said that without her powers she felt as if they were not hers anymore. Atlas was acting strange around her, he'd not be seen with her around and he'd not speak to her. Aphra was happy about his sudden change towards Angel but Helen was not. Angel and her babies and Helen had stayed at Atlas' winter stronghold for all of a week and a half then they had moved to Dione's underground castle. Angel was given as much comfort as the four women could give her, at the moment she was in Dione's library looking up about beings that lose their powers. Angel milked herself and the milk would be given to her son's via a bottle, Dione was also feeding them mushy baby food but both babies were very distressed over their mother not being around them.

"This book says that when a being with powers goes powerless it is purely on an act of punishment." Angel said, she then shoved the book forward. "What have I done to deserve any punishments?"

"Nothing, all you've done is try to protect your friends and son's." Perniceie said.

"I have no son's," Angel said sadly. "I use to, but without my powers my..."

"Angel, stop it!" Dione slapped her hand on the table. "Your connection to Bile and Lhaklar has not nor will ever be broken, they are and will forever be your son's so stop it. I won't hear anymore of that talk now."

"Lisa..." Angel looked at Helen.

"I have no idea, I've been here with you for half a week." Helen said. "I'm not going back until you've recovered your mentalities."

"Atlas won't like that." Angel said.

"Screw Atlas," Helen said a bit too angrily. "him treating you the way he did is enough for me to stay away. He claims he loves you so much and that you've got him wrapped around your finger, he has a fine way of showing it."

"Atlas surprised me," Perniceie sighed. "he just abandoned Angel. Not what a lover does."

"I met his brothers." Angel said.

Perniceie remembered Lodovico and Cassius well, they had been interested in both her and her daughter after they had been given the Ever Living Potion by her mother. They had stalked both her and her daughter and had actually tried to rape her daughter at the same time. Dione had sent the two men flying back then had grabbed her and Azura, soon after the two men had left their brother's stronghold and tribe and had joined up with the rival tribe, the Woolow. As Perniceie got up to grab another book, this one on possessions of the magical folk, she listened and laughed inside deeply on what Angel had been told by the women that were in Adjo's harem. Angel told them that Adjo Maalouf had a harem of thirty, half of which were his meal testers with the rest being his sexers, as she called them. Angel told how one of the women had told her that Atlas had killed his father, which Perniceie, Azura and Dione all knew was not true, and that he had a whole different harem hidden under his palace which also had men in it. Azura laughed loudly at this, she had snot running out of her nose when Angel told of how Aphra, Alexis and Selma were all daughter's of Atlas' father's harem and had been hand-picked by him for his higher harem. Dione stayed quiet, she didn't like Adjo at all and when she found out that Adjo had beat Angel, had raped her great-great granddaughter and then had cut off her ear and finger she stood up angrily.

"That man has no respect for women!" Dione exclaimed. "I'll be honest, when Atlas started with his harem making crap I said the same but after I saw how he treated his women I changed that. I'm near to saying he'd back to being a disrespecter of women after his treatment of Angel..."

"Did you know that he beat me as well?" Angel asked, she looked up at Dione. "When he decided to add me to his harem, he slapped and beat me with his sheath and with the rope that he put around his waist."

"Atlas beat her with his sheath and rope belt when she turned on him when we were walking to the oasis." Helen explained when Dione looked at her in shocked anger. "As for the beating, I had no idea that was going on."

"In the beginning, he slapped and punched me. I fought against him several times. I don't know why I kept coming back to him, I guess I grew use to it or something. But..."

"Due to the treatment he has done to my daughter I won't be going back." Helen said, she took off her wedding ring and slapped it on the library's table. "I'm staying right here."

Perniceie sat down, after hearing of the treatment that Atlas had shown towards her great-granddaughter she was glad that Helen had slapped her wedding ring on the table. Helen walked briskly from the library with Dione following behind her, she was upset. Angel tapped the book that Perniceie had brought over to the table a few times then plopped her hand down on it. She had not opened the books or scrolls that Gloshur had graciously given her, she figured that there was no reason to since she was now forever powerless. Angel slid the book over to her, opened it and started reading half-heartily. Perniceie took the book, titled The Powerful Now Less, and stood up, she replaced it on the shelf where it had been taken from then went back to the table. Perniceie had been told that Angel had been possessed right before ShaamVile, who was also her great-great grandfather, had done a spell to expel the possessor. Angel had said that the one that had possessed her was one named Tarkub SeurVil, to Perniceie this didn't make since. She had read up on the man after hearing about him, the man had, indeed, discovered Elemental Powers, he was smart and cunning but he had been a very gentle man who loved his family and who wouldn't dare harm a member of his family. He had a brother, though, who was his polar opposite. Scraao SeurVil had killed two generations in a fit of rage after finding himself unable to do the powers, his brother had taken him down after a fight and he had been locked up in a cell for the rest of his life, he had lived for another five hundred years before passing on, the book claimed.

"I looked up Tarkub SeurVil," Perniceie said, Angel glanced up at her once then went back to reading the book. "the book says that the man was smart, cunning, he did discover Elemental Powers but he was a very gentle man who loved his family."

"So what, he possessed me, that much I know." Angel said in annoyance.

"The book says..."

"Books say a lot of things, have you read the Surfeit book? Chock full of non-true things." Angel cut Perniceie off.

"He had a mentally corrupt brother named Scraao." Perniceie said. "Might have been him who had possessed you."

"Anything in the book that you read on Tarkub having a nasally low and slightly deep voice?" Angel looked up.

"No,"

"Then why do you think it matters, I was possessed and whatever happened it took my powers." Angel shoved the book she had been reading, titled Possession and Magical Folk, forward harshly. "Why the fuck does it matter?"

_DuruVile Surfeit in Recovery_

_DuruVile Surfeit, the only son of ShaamVile Surfeit and Egla Shaar, was admitted to Bolshaviks Hospital two weeks ago after sustaining life threatening injuries to his chest and stomach after a fight in which his great-granddaughter, Angel Irene, participated in. His oldest son, KurukVile Surfeit, was also admitted to the same hospital along with his wife, Irka, his son was discharged after one full day while his wife was kept in the hospital pending testing results and recovery after getting a similar injury to her father-in-law's to her stomach. ShaamVile Surfeit, the secondborn son of RaalVile Surfeit and his first wife, Frahfrie Cloridona, took his son, grandson and his grandson's wife to the hospital himself while wearing nothing but a thin, silver netted robe. _

_ShaamVile also brought in several of his granddaughter's husbands who had been injured as well in the fight. Vaiba Doshluna, daughter of Kovina Gonslora and DuruVile Surfeit, arrived soon after her husband was admitted to the hospital. Majeer Doshluna was discharged after two hours, his injury wasn't but so bad. Takken Hyunduzia, DuruVile Surfeit's granddaughter through Vaiba and Majeer Doshluna, arrived at the hospital quickly, her husband had to undergo surgery to return his face to its original look, he is still in the hospital. Whosla Verobari and Bekla Sebatu arrived, daughter's of DuruVile through his first wife, Dapira, together. Whosla's husband, Zebyr Verobari, spent two days in the hospital before being discharged while Bekla's husband, Keibo Sebatu, spent almost a week after undergoing surgery to return his shattered knee to its original state. All of the injured Surfeit and Surfeit kin that were admitted to Bolshaviks Hospital were brought in by ShaamVile Surfeit._

_"I am appalled that so many of my family were injured," ShaamVile Surfeit said when asked of the members of his family that were admitted to the hospital. "my son was discharged yesterday, I've moved into the house I once owned to tend to him and his wife that is near six months along in her pregnancy."_

_The whole universe has all ears and eyes on this very prominent family as it both recovers from its recent injuries and tries to recapture their missing, Angel Irene and her two infant son's, Bile Vile, fathered by Angel Irene's own father who claims her through the Prominent Family Law, and LhaklarVile Surfeit, fathered by TazirVile Surfeit who happens to be Angel Irene's great-uncle and who claims her by Universal Law. With ShaamVile Surfeit on Gamma-Vile dealing with matters of his still badly injured son and his pregnant wife, Master Vile and his uncle, TazirVile and TazirVile's stepfather, Cheshire Ubalki, have taken over matters in the camp. They are working hard and together to bring Angel Irene and her two son's home._

"Yeah right!" Angel exclaimed, she threw the newspaper to the floor then stood up and left the living room in Dione's castle. "They are working together? My father and Tazir? They were at each other's throats eight and a half months ago, they ca-..." Angel stopped, for a brief moment she had become her old self but the depression took over her swiftly. "Does it matter anymore when I cannot do my powers anymore? I cannot even protect my full self's offspring, much less myself."

In a room somewhere in the castle she heard yelling, Atlas had come looking for Helen soon after she had written him a few hours ago saying that she was leaving him for his treatment of her. He was really upset and Helen was equally upset and this, honestly, made Angel upset. She felt as if she had made a horrible mistake in saying anything about Atlas hitting her. He had come into the castle yelling for Helen and then, when he had found her in the chamber that he sometimes shared with her when he and she were both in Dione's castle and both had decided to spend the night he had started in on her. As far as Angel could tell, Atlas was saying that he cherished the ground that she walked on and would not be himself without her. This made her smile, she remembered the fight that Tazir and she had had after she had come back from a disastrous trip to Stavinglosh town on Moas. He had said that she was his everything as well. This remembrance made her feel sad, she did miss TazirVile quite a lot. Angel went to her chamber, she went to the large crib that had Bile and Lhaklar both in it. Both of her son's thrust their hands up at her, they acted as if they had not seen her in years and this made her feel even more sad. She pushed herself away from the crib and her son's.

"I am not your mother!" Angel cried loudly. "Not fully, I am not. I am only half of your mother, the half that cannot protect neither of you from danger." when her babies started crying loudly she lost it. She walked over to the bed and dropped down on it, she curled up in a tight ball and started sobbing loudly. "I'm not even the mate of Tazir or Atlas anymore! I'm not even wanted by Atlas anymore!"

The room that Angel was in was very nicely decorated. The bed she was on had a tan blanket and white sheets, it had two normal sized pillows that had no initials on them and two throw pillows, both sets were encased in tan pillow cases. A bench sat at the foot of the bed that was brown that had a tan nad blue swirl designed cushion. A traditional dresser sat across from the bed that had a three-way mirror, there were perfume bottles, lotion, a make-up kit and a bowl that had a water pail next to it, a towel was draped over the mirror and was light blue. There was a cabinet beside it that was the same color, tan with gold trim and handles, it had two side doors and two drawers. There were two bedside tables on either side of the bed, both tan with gold trim. On the left bedside table sat a vase with some pretty, blue flowers, the right bedside table had an alarm clock on it and a silver lamp with a tan lampshade. The bed frame and head and base boards were set like pillars, they were a dark white and stretched up to the light blue ceiling above. The carpet was light blue as was the walls which were transparent light blue. A single glass-domed chandelier dropped in the center of the room, the arm parts were gold. There was a gray stone fireplace in the room, the stone was arranged like bricks, that wasn't lit up. The mantle was brown and very well polished. As Angel cried she didn't notice that the fireplace suddenly lit up, her babies cried for a few minutes then, as if they knew something was coming, they quieted up. It was just Angel's sobbing that filled the room.

"Child, why do you cry when you are whole and not half like you say?" a feminine, God-like voice that sounded very nice and polite said. Angel looked up and saw that three glowing and pulsating spheres, two gold and one light blue, were coming out from the fireplace.

"What in the whole wide world!" Angel exclaimed when the three glowing spheres floated over to her and started circling her.

"Do not make fuss, Child." the gold sphere said in a male God-like voice. "No one will hear you outside of these walls."

"You are whole," the light blue sphere said in a male, God-like voice. "you are not half. You are a mother, not motherless. You are a mate, not mateless."

"I am without my powers, that's good enough to call myself half here." Angel said. "Who are you? What are you?"

"We are the Universal, we are the Forever, the Real and Just." the gold sphere said.

"The Universal Gods?!" Angel exclaimed, she got up to her knees and the spheres came in closer. "What have I done to deserve the treatment that I have received? A father who only wants me for a baby machine, my powers to be stripped from me, two son's being born that's half-blood is of their relation?"

"You were chosen because you are right and just." the light blue sphere said. "You will be mother to many children by both of your chosen mates. You fight in the right and just, you are defiant for right and just."

"You are whole, not half." the second gold sphere said in the feminine, God-like voice. "You are mother to Bile and Lhaklar and to many others."

"How can I be their mother when I am without my powers which I use to protect them?" Angel asked. "I am unable to protect them, I cannot conjure up the other swords I have hidden under the Earth, I cannot head back to retrieve the swords of which I left at Atlas' stronghold. My father will walk right over me without my powers, how is it that you've done nothing in punishing him who wants to harm my children?"

"The mate of your father will not be permitted to harm the child he has fathered or the child of his blood." the first gold sphere said.

"He shall not harm the offspring of Angel Irene." the second gold sphere said. "He will not be allowed."

"How am I assured of this?" Angel asked.

The three spheres started circling faster around her, when they were at their fastest then began shooting right at her. The first gold sphere went right through her, the second gold sphere went through her from the back while the light blue sphere went through her sideways. They did this for all of five minutes before stopping, Angel had screamed throughout all of this and now that they had stopped she was near to lying on her side. She was terrified, she had never had something like this happen in her life before and she guessed that it'd never happen again. The three spheres hovered before her for a few seconds then changed colors, the two golden spheres went a bright and vibrant red while the blue one went a violet color. Angel held her hands up and started yelling for them to stop and that was when all three spheres rushed at her. She swung her fists but they didn't meet up against anything, the spheres went through her body, stayed in her for a few seconds, warming her up some and making her have a pleasant, happy feeling of comfort then they came out, it seemed that when they came out of her that they took something out from her, she felt lighter for some reason. The three spheres regained their original colors afterwards, they hovered just in front of the fireplace.

"The place you seek of which you wish to regain what was lost is of your start." the blue sphere said before exited the room.

"Return to start, return to the beginning." the second gold sphere with the feminine God-like voice said before exiting the room.

"Bile and Lhaklar will not be harmed by blood of theirs, they are forever protected by mother and Spirit of good and just." the first gold sphere said, it pulsated twice then left the room.

Dione rushed into Angel's chamber quickly, she had felt a presence in her castle that had felt both light and good and yet intruding, the presence seemed thickest in the chamber that her great-great granddaughter was sleeping in. Atlas and Helen had made up, they had had a fight which had escalated to near violence from Helen but they had come off alright. Atlas was waiting to talk to Angel, to apologize and set things right between he and she. Dione had noticed the same love for her in his eyes and that had calmed her down towards him some although she did warn him to never lay a harming hand on Angel again. When she entered Angel's chamber she found her great-great granddaughter standing by the fireplace, peering into it like an explorer does when he or she is looking at something interesting. Dione walked over to Angel and placed her hands on her back, Angel stood upright then turned around, she looked both scares to death and confused yet oddly peaceful as well.

"Oooookay, I think I need a good, stiff drink and an explanation here." Angel said. "What in the world... I just had three spheres come in here and rush right through me."

As Dione listened to Angel tell of the three spheres, one being light blue and the other two being gold that were pulsating that had come in through the fireplace in the chamber she had been allowed to use. She tried her best to hide her nervousness but it seemed to ooze off of her like sweat, the Universal Gods, it was said, visited beings that were going through a low period in their lives. Dione had had them appear to her twice and with both events she had been felt both comforted and a bit unnerved. Angel had no idea what the Universal Gods were, she wasn't very religious but she did believe that there had been something that had created the universe and its planets and beings and that was there to help out a being when he or she was in a rut. Dione gave her a bottle of Turning Leaf Pinot Noir wine and found that the bottle was drained within five minutes, Angel was very nervous. Angel claimed that the Universal Gods had told her that she was still the mother of Bile and Lhaklar and that they were not to be harmed by any blood relation of theirs and she also said that they had told her to go to her place of beginning. Azura leaned back after hearing that, Perniceie stood up and left the room, she returned a few minutes later with Lhaklar and Bile who had started crying. Angel looked at her son's, placed the glass she had on the coffee table then stood up. She went and took both of her son's from Perniceie, Dione almost felt a flood of relief go through her, if the Universal Gods had visited her great-great granddaughter, they had made a good impression. Angel furthered Dione's relief when she let both of her son's nurse from her. Atlas, who had been with Helen the entire time, walked into the room then.

"The place you seek of which you wish to regain what was lost is of your start." Angel repeated what the light blue pulsating sphere had said to her.

"Is of your start," Azura said her thoughts. "what does that mean? Go to the planet Gamma-Vile then go to Vile's palace? To the bed where you was concieved?"

"Don't think they meant that far back," Dione said. "place of start, possibly where she was born."

"Where was that again?" Azura asked Angel. "I remember you said it was in Greece but where again?"

"Corycian Cave, on the slopes of Mount Parnassus." Angel said.

"Maybe that was what they meant." Azura said. "Go there to regain what was lost."

"And what is it that I have lost?" Angel asked.

"Mahbey yeh powus, Angel." Atlas spoke up. "Mahbey dey be meanin' dat if yeh go to Cor-Eee-ceen Cahvuh yeh gits yeh powus bahk."

Angel asked Dione to watch her son's while she went to Corycian Cave in Greece, she asked Atlas to head back to his winter stronghold for a horse and the two swords that Dione had given her a few years ago. It took him a while but when he returned he had more than the two swords, he had a pair of clothes for Angel to wear as well. Angel took one look at the clothing, a bra piece entirely made of gold coins that glittered beautifully even in the artificial light in Dione's castle and an asymmetrical skirt which was also entirely made of gold coins and had light brown tassels hanging down from the ends, the piece was very short, it would barely hide her female area and what was worse, it had no bottom to it. Angel looked at Atlas for a second then grabbed his arm, she pulled him to the side away from Dione, Azura and Perniceie, who were all gawking at the outfit that he had brought for her to wear.

"Are you crazy!" Angel exclaimed. "That's like ringing the male dinner bell for goodness sakes!"

"Nobidy toochin' yeh." Atlas said, he then gave her a pair of light gold sandals. "I no lit nobidy tooch yeh."

"You're not... oh no!" Angel held her hands up. "No, Atlas. I'm going on my own. You can't..."

"Yeh no leavin' heh wit'owt me." Atlas crossed his arms, he looked at her seriously. "Yeh goin' nowhey wit'owt me."

"Dione!" Angel yelled, when Dione walked up Angel turned to her. "Tell King Tut here that he's keeping his hind parts here in Egypt while I head to Greece."

"Lover's Brawl, cannot get involved." Dione said, she winked at Atlas.

"Dione! I am serious here, this could be dangerous. If my father or great-uncle or any of them catch so much as a whiff of me being out..."

"Which is why Atlas should go with you." Dione said. "He'll protect you and them swords that he brought will be a big help to you if you find yourself in a messy situation."

"I'll be eaten alive if I'm wearing that outfit..."

"No wit me by yeh side." Atlas said. "I's wearin' meh clot as well."

"Please keep your robe on in here." Dione said, she gave Atlas a disgusted look. "Keep your parts only known to Angel, Helen and your other women."

Angel was very heavily overpowered, she asked who was going to look after the tribe, she tried to make up an excuse about Lisa and Aphra, Alexis and Selma, she said that Dione, Perniceie, Azura and Helen needed Atlas there. In the end she found herself both putting on the outfit that Atlas brought for her, along with a triple strand, gold coin necklace and two gold arm bands that had little gold coins hanging down from them and a coin headband that had several gold coins hanging from it, and taking Atlas with her. She wrapped the two swords, handles sticking out, into the blanket that was hooked up behind the saddle cloth of the horse that Atlas had brought back, a very pretty buckskin mare that had a 'metallic' sheen to her coat and four socks on her legs. Atlas had Al-A Shab with him, the stallion had eyes for the mare that he had brought back with him but Atlas had no trouble keeping him under control.

"I feel like I'm sending away two honeymooners." Dione said, she had followed them out of her emergency exit and was standing nearby, Angel had been picked up and placed on the mare by Atlas.

"Is this an Akhal-Teke?" Angel asked, an Akhal-Teke was a horse that had a good endurance horse which also tended to have a 'metallic' sheen to their coats. They were also noted for their temperaments, which could sometimes be pretty bad, and for their loyalty to one single owner.

"No," Atlas replied. "be one of meh own. Egeeptshun Ah-rai-bian, Angel."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Al-Hawa." Atlas replied.

"Have fun on your trip, bond a little more and make up." Dione said. "Good luck, Angel."

"Thank you, Dione." Angel said, she rolled her eyes at the bonding and making up part.

He had read the paper and that one sentence of they are working hard and together to bring Angel and her two son's home had made him break out in hitching laughs. He had ordered that the papers put that in there as a way to keep up his image, the truth was that he was at his uncle's throat and it was the same for his uncle. He didn't care if he and his uncle worked together or not, he had no intention of letting his uncle taking his daughter, if he did get her before he did he'd take care of that. He had been discovered about the secret, sealed off part of his palace thanks to Cheshire doing a read on his mind when he had been sleeping. His uncle had been furious after he had found out and had said that he was going to be heading back to his place on Moas to make up to forms for the appointment at the Courts. Master Vile had laughed at this, had waved his hand then had walked off. Even if his uncle took him to the Elder Courts on Brol he'd not win his case, Master Vile was sure of this because one; he was the conquered ruler of the galaxy of which his uncle lived in and had all rights to do what he pleased on any of his planets in his conquered realms and two; Angel was his daughter and she had been his first. Master Vile was glad for the much more breathable camp, he felt more in control now and his two older children had the run of things. He felt bad for both Rita and Rito, they had been cooped up in his ship for several months, being too afraid to exit because of both his grandfather and his great-grandfather. He was glad for all the ruckus to be gone, if it was just him and his two older children in the camp he'd feel a ton better but it wasn't. He had to share the camp with his uncle and his family of misfits, as he called them.

Share... Master Vile barked out a laugh. He had been told to share a lot of things these past few months. Share Angel, share his galaxy, share Gamma-Vile, share his feelings for Angel. His great-grandfather had tried to lecture him on sharing, he had sat by his bed side when he had been injured a few weeks ago telling him that it didn't make a man any less when it came to sharing a woman. Master Vile was glad that his great-grandfather was not in the camp, he'd had enough of his mouth and his Scottish Accent, which he used whenever his sister or another female was near him that was in a gloomy mood. He had to agree with his grandfather on the accent, it was ridiculous, he couldn't believe he was related to the man. His father had never used an accent with his mother, his father had retained his masculinity and so had his grandfather for that matter. Master Vile saw the accent as a sissy thing, as was the walking around putting an end to the fighting that went on in the camp. He saw that when a man got into a fight he had a right to show his masculinity by either fighting verbally or physically, he saw a man that put ends to fights as a sissy.

Master Vile went to his black stallion, Ayut Hazem, and mounted him quickly, he had no intention of spending any time in the camp with his uncle and that man that he saw as a pansy-assed freak, Cheshire Ubalki. He turned his horse away from the camp then kicked him into a trot, as his horse rode on he started thinking bad thoughts on Cheshire. He saw the man as nothing but a waste, he saw that his uncle was a bit better than he was and had better breeding than the man but that was all. All Cheshire had done with his life, Master Vile thought, was sit in a chair and watch the flowers and leaves drift by. Growing produce and mining for a living, Master Vile shuddered his shoulders. What a meager way of existence. So what if the man was well known in the Zeta Riticuli galaxy, the man was peanuts outside of it. No one even knew he existed, even knew his name outside of his birth galaxy and the reason for that was because he had stayed put. He had made the decision to conquer his birth galaxy and go against the silly tradition of leaving the birth galaxy of the conqueror alone to make a name for himself. He had done well, his father, grandfather and great-grandfather all said that he had made a bad name for himself and that he had shamed the Surfeit name by conquering the M-51 Galaxy. He laughed at that, the three of them just had no drive to be as successful as he was, they just didn't have the guts to of done what he had done in his life.

"Shlock's Plague took a lot from this family, a lot of good blooded Surfeit's. We got very lucky." his great-grandfather had said over the phone the night before. "You just remember where you've come from and whose blood you carry. You may have Vile behind your name but in my eyes, you're a Surfeit. Get use to it."

That had come after his uncle had told the man that he had just gotten through a fight with him, his great-grandfather had called him up and had started in on his lecturing again. He had just sat, slumped over with a sly smile on his face and his lips moving in a mocking way as he heard it all. He had let each word go through one of his ears then go out the other, not taking a single word or sentence in. In his mind, Shlock's Plague should have claimed his great-grandfather as well, the man didn't amount to anything or was of much importance anymore. He didn't even conquer anymore, he had said he was going to head back into the conquering bracket one day but so far he had given no hint or indication that he was. His grandfather had gone on to conquer the galaxy that he had been working on conquering before he had been badly injured, he had shown that he still had guts and balls, Master Vile wondered why his grandfather's father wasn't the same way. Even his father was still conquering, they were all still conquering, ruling and thinking up new galaxies for the next campaign.

"Better to conquer then sit around watching crops grow and piles of mined shit sit around." Master Vile said. "How anyone can see a planters life and a miners life as the full intention is life is beyond me. No reward in it, no name recognition and you don't better your family either. Just a meager existence."

Master Vile found himself now thinking about the gray-haired man that his uncle had kept in his dungeon for two weeks. He had so wanted to sink his fingernails into the man, he had so wanted to castrate the man and then lop off his head then leave him in the desert to rot. Instead, his uncle had protected the man, even though the man had paraded Angel around in scantily clad clothing, showing her off, putting his hands on her in broad daylight he had still prevented him from going so much as a foot into his ship. His uncle had placed four of his damn Goblins in front of his ship to guard it and to keep him out. He had laughed at that, why all he could have done was blast each one down with a purple energy blast then run in, take care of the man then come out and head off to his ship for a snack. He had felt insulted by his uncle keeping the gray-haired man safe, he had felt even more so when his great-grandfather had begun accusing him of possessing his daughter.

His father had surprised him on that one, his father had somewhat protected him, had shielded him, from his great-grandfather when the question of Angel's possession had been placed on his lap. He'd never possess one of his children, Angel might be a defiant woman who needed to learn how to show respect but he'd never possess her. His brother's, Triskull's, back had been broken three weeks ago. He had been sent back to Gamma-Vile, to his cottage in the Vershol District. A team of nurses were taking care of him, the last that he had heard from his baby brother was a week ago. Triskull was in a gloom mood, he wanted to be up and walking but he had another eight months to go before he was allowed to do that, and afterwards he'd have to wait another six months to two years before he was fully back to normal. His parents, up to two weeks ago, were constantly going back and forth from his brother's cottage home and the camp on Earth. He found he missed Baruk a lot, he'd not seen his baby brother much the past few months. Master Vile nudged Ayut Hazem into a canter, sand flew back behind his horse, it made a sort of cloak behind his horse that shown brightly.

"Whoa, boy." Master Vile said when Ayut Hazem pulled to a sharp stop. He was a fine horseman, had been riding horses since he was knee-high, his father had plopped him up on his old stud, Shubro, then had led him around. At first, his inner thighs had hurt and when he had voiced this his father had said he'd get over it after a few rides. It had taken near two weeks before he had gotten use to riding a horse and then he had been introduced to the faster paces. His father had started slow, started with simple walks around an arena in back of his and his mother's fortress, then he had gone on to trotting. He had taken to that easy, trotting while holding his arms out to the side, though, had scared him to death when he had been a kid. His father had taught him how to ride without a saddle, with a saddle but not a bridle, with a bridle but not a saddle, how to jump a horse with a bridle and saddle on and without the equipment on and how to check a horse when it runs. He had also taught him how to react after falling from a horse, that first fall had been a doozy. Old Shubro had jumped a two foot hedge, his father had been holding onto the lead rope at the time, and then he had bolted. Master Vile had fallen right on his rear due to his seat not being correct and because he had lost the stirrups. Like his father, he bred horses but unlike his father, who bred simple grays, Master Vile bred all matter of colors. Ayut Hazem, the stallion underneath of him, was one he had bred and then had trained himself. He stood sixteen and a half hands tall and his body was packed with muscle. His coat was coal-black, with no hint of white at all on his body, and was clean. He had no scars, nicks or scratches or scrapes at all on his body. His hooves were well-formed and his head was dished, he had a lot of intelligence in his eyes which Master Vile liked a lot. The horse was eleven years old and had just sired his first crop of foals, two which looked as if they'd be black like their sire and one that was a sooty Palomino, all colts. Master Vile was waiting on his servants back home to tell him about the other ten mares he had bred to the stallion, he was expecting a good crop from the horse, good foals to carry on his genes. Master Vile was thinking now on the upcoming foals that his stallion would have frolicking in his field when, suddenly, his horse went skyward. He pulled him down then slapped his hand down lightly on Ayut Hazem's withers. Ayut Hazem was trembling now, his whole body was trembling and when Master Vile looked back he saw that there was a fine lather building up between his horses legs. Master Vile was about to turn his horse and head back when his horse blared out his clarion call, a changing whistle that echoed throughout the desert. Master Vile moved his hands, he forced his horse around then kicked him into a trot, it was then that he heard the nicker of another horse. He turned Ayut Hazem around then made him stay still.

"Yes, you will scare anyone away now in that get-up." Angel chuckled. "Gonna get cold at night though."

"No, I gots yeh to keep me wohm." Atlas replied.

They had gone a short mile before Atlas had pulled over saying he was going to change into something more comfortable, but comfortable he meant more exposing. He was just wearing a full brown loincloth that was short in the front, it barely covered him, and a very short back which, again, barely covered him. He had no adornments on except for the brown crystal that Dione had given him the year before, it hung down from a brown, rawhide strap from his neck, when he remounted his horse it bounced twice on his exposed chest. They had rode in silence for the short mile before Atlas had pulled over and stopped them on their voyage, when he remounted Al-A Shab he swung his upper body around, he stuffed his tan robe and thin quality blanket into the wrapped up blanket that was connected to his saddle cloth. When he nudged his horse forward Angel was thinking that by him riding practically naked he'd be having a bit of a nether region soreness. This thought made her snicker. Atlas glanced back at her then looked forward again, he and she said not a thing for a long, ten minutes.

"So yeh met meh brohters," Atlas called back. "what yeh tinkin' a dem?"

"Brutes, that's what I think." Angel snorted. "Mean ass son's of bitches, especially Lodovico."

"Dey hut yeh?" Atlas turned around and looked at her.

"No, Adjo did though." Angel replied. "I can see why he and they got along so well, they've got a sick way of treating a woman."

"What he do to yeh?" Atlas asked.

"Beat me," Angel said. "then raped me several times, even in my sleep."

"I hud of dat happenin' wit him an' his guls." Atlas said, Angel nudged Al-Hawa up so that she and Atlas were riding side by side. "Yeh lookin' rought good fah him betin' on yeh, Angel. Yeh fight him any?"

"Lots, it caused me my ear and finger." Angel replied, Atlas looked at her sharply then grabbed the reins of her horse. He pulled both her horse and his to a stop.

"What?" Atlas exclaimed. "He do what to yeh?!"

"A few months ago when I was in his stronghold I tried to escape after my father and his side of the family returned to Earth, one of his females came with me on her own accord." Angel explained. "We were caught. I was the only one punished, Cassius and Lodovico held me still as he cut off my left ear and my right index finger."

"Yeh esceep frahm him?" Atlas asked, he reached over and grabbed her right hand, he examined her right index finger then he leaned in to look at her left ear. "How cohm I sees dat yeh gots yeh rought feenguh an' lef' eyuh, Angel?"

"I called Duru," Angel said, she nudged Al-Hawa and the mare walked on, Atlas came up on her side quickly. "It was getting so bad, had to call on someone so who better than my mean-ass great-grandfather. He beat up Adjo, Lodovico and Cassius then took me to his place where he patched me up. He gave me some sort of medication or potion or I don't know, I just know that after he gave me an injection of something in the areas I lost they grew back."

Atlas went silent, he seemed to be in deep thought. Angel rode on ahead of him, she had looked at a map while Atlas had gone to retrieve the clothing she had on, her swords and Al-Hawa and knew where they were going. She had seen on the map in Dione's library a harbor in Alexandria, she was planning on them hitching a ride on a boat, she hadn't left her wallet back with Dione. She had slipped it into the wrapped up blanket when Atlas and Dione hadn't been looking. Angel patted the Al-Hawa on the neck and that was when she heard the call. It echoed through the desert, was a loud call which was unmistakably by a stallion. It made Al-A Shab nervous, he pricked his ears up then stopped. Before Atlas could stop the stallion he nickered loudly, his nostrils blared and he pawed at the sand. When nothing came back, no answering call or a human shouting, Atlas got Al-A Shab going forward again, although the horse was still very nervous.

"I's glad yeh got dat Doowoo feller to come git yeh," Atlas said after a few minutes. "I lookt fah yeh, me an' Hannibal an' Julius. We no got fahthuh den deh Siwa Oasis afore dat eelien come'd up. He try'd to mahk off wit' Hannibal an' ahnuder man boot when I gots dare I freed dem..."

"Then you got captured." Angel finished for him. "He hurt you any?"

"La, No. Boot yeh pa, he be tryin' to git to me dough." Atlas replied. "Dat eelien no lit him."

"Tazzy's a good, evil man, I don't think he'd harm anyone unless he absolutely had to." Angel said, when Atlas went silent she looked over at him. He had a look of jealousy on his face. "Hey now, cool it, Rameses."

Angel said not a thing more, she knew better. There were some types of men out in the universe who reacted pretty badly when they got jealous. There were some who barely blinked an eye, they went by their merry old ways, did their usual routine without saying a thing or acting out then there were the types that very vocal on their jealousy but were more nice in it, they simply talked it out then went by their way of life. Atlas, as far as she could tell, was one of them men who was very vocal in his jealousy and was tend to also be a bit possessive which could spell bad things while her father was of the dangerous type, a man who would react violently when he was jealous. TazirVile was one of the vocal types who had a protective side to him, he could get a bit tempered but as far as she could tell, it was done with good intentions. Angel nudged her horse into a canter and left Atlas behind, at least for a short while and then he came barreling up beside her a bit on the angered side. He grabbed her from Al-Hawa then swung her behind him, he connected Al-Hawa's reins to his own.

"Yeh is meh gul, Angel." Atlas said, he looked back at her. "Yeh gots to git use to dat. I no lettin' any eelien or yeh pa or Adjo or anybidy else take yeh frahm me. Unerstant me?"

"Yeah yeah," Angel rolled her eyes, the animal in Atlas had come out in his jealousy. "gotcha boss."

"Good, now we gits to dis place an' yeh do what yeh gots to do den we goes home." Atlas said. "Yeh no goin' home wit dat eelien or yeh pa agin."

"Ye-..." Angel started to say, a voice she knew very well and which sent a chill going down her spine spoke up at that particular moment.

"Is that so my good nemesis?"

The second that Ayut Hazem, her father's coal-black stallion, and Al-A Shab caught wind and sight of each other they marked each other for hated enemies just as much as their owners saw each other as hated enemies. Master Vile ran Ayut Hazem hard towards the gray stallion that had the thin, buckskin mare following him, when his horse met up with the gray stallion a fight started up. Al-A Shab rose up on his hind legs, turned then clamped his jaws on Ayut Hazem's thick neck while Ayut Hazem pawed his forelegs into his chest, he snapped his jaws at Al-A Shab's head but the other stallion moved quickly to avoid the bite. Master Vile tried to grab Angel while his stallion was up and busy tearing and pawing at the other stallion but all he caught was air then he found a problem. Ayut Hazem was suddenly falling back, it was like his stallion's hind legs had folded into themselves, when Master Vile struck the sand he saw stars then, when his vision cleared, he saw his black stallion trying to get up, the gray stallion was racing off, the skinny, buckskin mare was following him. Frantically, Master Vile crawled over to his stallion and checked him, he sighed in relief the second he saw that it was just the reins that was keeping his horse down. He took a black handled knife out from his robe, slit the reins in half then helped his horse to his feet. When his horse was on his feet Master Vile leaped aboard then kicked him into a hard run.

Angel jumped off of Al-A Shab's back and onto Al-Hawa just as her father rode up on Ayut Hazem, she worked feverishly to undo the mares reins from Al-A Shab's and when they were loose she set in for a run. She and her mare soared forward ahead of Al-A Shab, Atlas let his stallion out fully and gave chase of her, they kept ahead of Ayut Hazem but only by a few lengths. Master Vile threw a few purple energy bolts at her which barely missed her then he set down to simply chasing them. He saw the mare that Angel was riding as inferior stock. She was riding a slim horse, one that had a redefined head with a predominately straight profile that had long ears. The mane and tail on the horse, he saw, was sparse. The back was lightly muscled, and was coupled to a flat croup and a long, upright neck which, to him, was too thin. The shoulders of the horse were sloping and from what he could see the horse had thin skin. The only thing he liked about the horse was the legs, which were sturdy, strong and fine and the coat color which was buckskin and had a 'metallic' sheen to it. He had said that his uncle's horses were much too thin for his liking a few times in the past few months, by looking at the horse that his daughter was riding he thought that the horses that his uncle owned, bred, raised and trained were much better stock. Master Vile urged his horse on and to his surprise, he found him at his limit. The two horses ahead of him, the horse that his daughter-mate was riding and the gray stallion that the gray-haired man was riding, were pulling ahead of him. Within ten minutes he had to rein his horse in to give him a breather, Ayut Hazem was a sweated and breathing heavily mess.

"Vile, where are you?" his uncle's voice came in through his communicator. Master Vile quickly snatched his communicator off from his belt then brought it up to his lips.

"Ball off, Uncle." he barked. "I am perfectly fine with my tending and concern."

"Return to camp, wherever you are you need to turn around and head back to camp." his uncle said.

Master Vile turned his communicator off completely, he saw his uncle ordering him around as his uncle's way of trying to contain him and he'd have none of it. He had just celebrated his birthday the week before, he was a hundred thousand, six hundred and fifty-one years old, he didn't need his mommy to hold his hand to cross the street or his daddy to give him a paddling for not eating his vegetables or talking back or misbehaving nor did he need his uncle to be ordering him around. Master Vile checked each of Ayut Hazem's legs, despite the fight his stallion and the other stallion had had and the hard run all four of his legs were cool to the touch, he had no marks on them and his stallion didn't flinch when he touched him. Seeing as his horse was fine, Master Vile took the large burlap bag of water out from under his saddlebag then presented it, his horse thrust his muzzle into the bag and drank greedily in large swallows until the bag was empty. Master Vile then started leading his horse on foot, he was going to be smarter than his daughter and the man who was trying to teach her his rule, that he was her mate and that she was his and no others. Master Vile laughed at that, he had seen his daughter tilting her head up slightly, the typical fashion of someone rolling their eyes. While walking with his horse he suddenly found himself whistling, his horse seemed to be soothed by his whistling, he walked obediently slightly behind his master without making so much as a snort.


	29. Chapter 29

Al-Hawa proved to be a very fast horse, the same as Al-A Shab, the second that they had been turned loose by their handlers they soared off, as if they had wings on their feet. They ran for ten minutes with Ayut Hazem five lengths behind them before the other stallion was reined in by his evil handler for a breather and then they lost him completely afterwards. Both the mare and the stallion ran almost for two hours before their riders drew them up, making them go from a fast gallop to a walk. Atlas checked both horses legs and Al-A Shab's body for any marks, bruises or swelling, both horses were in good shape, Al-A Shab had taken a few scrapes from Aayut Hazem's hooves but that was all. Atlas remounted his stallion and took over leading, he asked one question and that was where they were going. Angel said Alexandria and he headed in that direction, he moved them so that they were riding alongside the Nile, where it was cooler and where there was game. By the time the sun had started to fall they had reached an area that Atlas called Al Fayyum Lake, he quickly removed the saddle cloth and wrapped blanket from his stallion then released him, Al-A Shab went off to the lake and started pawing at the water. Before Angel could removed the tack from Al-Hawa Atlas walked up, he took over the keep on the mare without saying a thing, instead of releasing the mare like he had his stallion he tied the reins around a tree. He then took off for a while, leaving Angel and the horses alone.

"Say something on Tazzy and he goes to pieces." Angel thought.

Al-Hawa dropped to her side and went to sleep after an hour and Angel leaned up against her, after a few hours she got concerned for Atlas, he hadn't returned. Seeing as she was hungry she went off to do some hunting. The first animal she found, a Least Weasel, she spooked and had no chance to capture. The second animal, a Rhim Gazelle, was too big for her so she didn't bother chasing him. The third animal was an injured Dorcas Gazelle, a pretty orange furred animal with a single black stripe on each cheek and curved horns. She grabbed the animal's leg when it came close to her and wrestled it to the ground, the Gazelle gave her three kicks then went silent and still after she stabbed it in the neck with a sharpened rock. She dragged her kill back to camp slowly, when she got back she saw that Atlas had returned. He had some weapons with him and a kill.

"Yeh jes no kin weet kin yeh?" Atlas snapped when he saw her with the Gazelle.

"You took off for near five hours, what did you expect for me to do, sit and twiddle my thumbs or knit a sweater?" Angel placed her hands on her hips.

"I's seeprized yeh no culled dat eelien to cohm git yeh." Atlas said, he went back to his kill. He cut the horns off then he started in on the stomach. "Or yeh pa."

"Why in the world would I call for my old man to come get me?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"I no no, boot yeh an' dat eelien seemin' to like each uder a lot." Atlas said.

Angel remained silent as Atlas went on and on about TazirVile. She cut the stomach of her kill open with the sharpened rock she had then took out the intestines. She made sure to keep the liver for later, it was the most important part to her kill. After she had taken the liver out and had placed it over the fire that Atlas had made she started skinning her kill. Atlas was just saying that he had a feeling that she had drifted from him when he looked back over his shoulder at her. He had no idea that Angel could skin an animal as well as she was. She had the skin off and was running the sharpened rock over the inside to smooth it out. When she was done with that she tied it up near the fire to dry, she then went and started cutting meat for supper. By the time Atlas had a chunk of meat cut off of his kill, had cooked it and was starting in, Angel had a pile of meat by her side. When she had everything she wanted from the Gazelle she started cooking, she stored the meat and organs she had also harvested from the animal that she wasn't going to eat that night in the saddle cloth. As she saw it, she preferred riding fully bareback to having something between her and a horse.

"Yeh kin do mahn too." Atlas said after she had propped the stick that held a chunk of meat up on a some rocks and was heading for the cooked liver.

"Uh uh, everyone tends to their own out here pal." Angel said.

"Yeh a wohman." Atlas said, he gave a sly smile. " Meh wohman."

"Regardless, you can tend to your own kill." Angel said. "Payback for taking off for a few hours and leaving me alone."

"I no go off fah no reeesun, Angel." Atlas said, he then pointed at the weapons that were near the fire. "Yeh see dem? I go'd off to git dem."

"Lazer rifle, several knives, a bow and a case of arrows." Angel wiped her chin with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I guess they can be useful. For you, at least."

"Yeh no toochin' dem so yes, dey fah me." Atlas said in a mockish way, he even produced a mocking smile.

Angel finished the liver then went over to the chunk of meat she had left cooking in the fire. It was very well cooked and tasted very good, she had a mind to cook another piece but her stomach was full so she decided against it. Atlas refused to touch his kill so she finished the skinning then she started harvesting the meat and organs. Atlas wrapped what she cut off his kill in his saddle cloth then leaned back on a log. Al-A Shab whinnied then trotted over to him, the stallion stayed by his side all night long and was his only companion for the night as Angel stayed over with the mare. She slept lightly that night, mostly keeping an eye out for both her father and listening out for Atlas, when she got up the next morning she had thin, light blue bags under her eyes. She rebuilt the fire, cooked some meat, ate it then went to Al-Hawa who was waiting nearby for the days travel to begin. Atlas had gotten up when she had, he had gotten her to cook him some meat then he had gotten up and started tying his weapons and the saddle clothes of meat onto the horses.

"Maybe you should strap them up some." Angel said when Atlas made a face after mounting Al-A Shab.

"Yeh hoosh!" Atlas snapped half-heartily. Angel swung up on Al-Hawa with no problem, although she did dangle on the mares side for a short few seconds which gave Atlas a bird's eye view of her rear end which he liked seeing quite a bit.

They traveled for a few hours, staying at a simple walk, when they arrived in a place called Sheikh Zayed City in Giza, Egypt Atlas grabbed the reins of Angel's horse and held them firmly in his hand. The reason for this was clear, men were looking. He kept Angel close, hissed at men who came too close and then when a man grabbed Angel's leg he kicked his horse into a run. Angel was laughing by the time they started up a stretch of road called Waslet Dahshur, in all it took another hour before they reached a building that was called the Technical Training Center, a medium-height white building with a jagged edge roof, a tower to one side, several trailers and a parking lot next to the tower, there was a building complex going around in an incomplete square on the left side of the road where cars and tractor trucks were parked, it had no sign on it so Angel had no idea what the building was. Atlas didn't stop when he saw the building, he got Al-A Shab going faster. They went through El-Tawheed Village, again Atlas had issues keeping men at bay.

"Yeh keep yeh h-... Yey! Keep yeh-... Git yeh hands off meh gul!" Atlas rattled on and on, Angel was stifling giggles, a majority of the men that were looking at her were doing just that. Looking, there had been two or three that had touched her leg but that was it. She was about to tell Atlas to can it when a man leaped at her. He grabbed her around the waist and was in the process of pulling her off of her horse when Atlas dismounted. He confronted the man and a physical altercation erupted. The man, a dark-haired, darkly tanned man who looked middle age that had a long face, backed off after three minutes, he held his hands up then turned around. He ran off shouting in Arabic. Atlas remounted his horse then rode over, placing himself in front of Angel, he had no marks on his body as he hadn't let the man get a chance to strike at him.

"You have a poncho on you or..." Angel started to ask.

"La, no!" Atlas exclaimed a bit too loudly and a bit too angrily, Angel pulled over to the left then looked at him in shock. "I no got's poncho, yeh fahn, Angel. We's almos' dare."

"When we get to Alexandria we need to find Kasr Raes Al Tin, it's a harbor that we can get a boat from." Angel said, when a man grabbed her leg she didn't bother shouting, she swung her fist. It collided with the man's, who had long, black hair and a round face with blue eyes, nose. The man ran off shouting in Arabic. "We go to Karpathos Island then we get another boat to..."

"Why not we jus' use deh bowt all deh whey?" Atlas asked, he kicked Al-A Shab into a dead run to get out of El-Tawheed Village faster.

"I am sure that whoever lends us a boat will want it back." Angel replied. "And fast."

"No if I buys it." Atlas said.

By the time that they reached Kasr Raes Al Tin, a small harbor in Alexandria, it was well past dark. It took a lot of persuading from Angel to get them through the closed gate, she tried to pay the man to let them through and when that didn't work she tried sweet talking him, when that didn't work she leaned over, the man got a good view of her breasts and that was what got them through the gate. The man, a young fellow with blond hair and brown eyes, let them through then closed the gate quickly behind them, Atlas turned around and glared at him from atop Al-A Shab then turned back around and followed Angel. There was hardly anyone in the harbor, most everyone had gone home for the evening. Atlas was about to suggest that they bed down for the night and wait until morning when Angel saw someone coming down the dock with a flashlight. She dismounted, grabbed her wallet out from the wrapped up blanket that was tied around Al-Hawa's middle then walked over, to her surprise the man spoke clear English.

"Yes, may I help you?" the man asked when Angel came up to him.

"My friend and I need a boat." Angel said, she took a hundred-dollar bill out from her wallet. "Do you know where I can get one? We're headed across the Mediterranean Sea to Greece."

"You're in luck, I sell boats." the man said. "I can sell you one that'll take you, your friend and your two horses across the water."

"How much?" Angel asked.

"Fifteen hundred."

Angel asked the man to take her and her friend to see the boat and he did. He led her and Atlas, who was walking behind her, he had the reins of both Al-Hawa and Al-A Shab in his hands and was leading them behind him, to a large-sized boat that was made out of a large tree trunk, the sides came up about three feet and there was a sharp bow in the front. The boat had a white sail and two sets of oars on it. Attached to the boat by a series of ropes was something she had never seen before. It looked like a long and deep box but it wasn't, it was another boat that was built to hold animals such as goats, sheep and horses. Angel looked the two vessels over then looked over at Atlas, he was examining the boat pretty seriously, when he caught her gaze on him he nodded his head. Angel payed the man his money then she stepped to the side. Atlas had a bit of an issue getting Al-Hawa on the animal vessel but after a few pulls, a push to the side then a short rest, the mare leaped in with no problem. Al-A Shab jumped into the vessel right after the mare, Atlas tied him up and placed up a bar between the mare and his stallion to prevent them from getting at each other. He then jumped onto the riding vessel and started throwing the ropes to the side, releasing the boat from the dock. Angel jumped in just as he pushed the boat with one of the oars away from the dock, he started rowing in silence.

Homsi, Losal, Zshon and Eldass rode along, the elder of them having control of the reins of the two horses that pulled the wagon while the younger Goblins asked the locals questions. They had gone from Cairo the day after Angel and Atlas had shoved off for Greece to a location called Tanta, they had their orders from their master to ask everyone that they met up with if they had seen his wife, they had her picture with them along with the photographs of her babies. So far, Homsi was doing well with the regions dialect. When he had enrolled in Staffer's Academy with his three older brother's and younger sister he had decided that he was going to go over the usual enrollment which was a hundred years, he had gone through three hundred years of learning and most of that, besides the usual teachings of how you acted towards your employer, how to acted towards your employer's family, how you kept your employer's house all neat and tidy and, of course the most important lessons of all, when not to adhere to your employer's words or orders, had been in learning languages. His master knew and spoke fluently over a thousand languages, he was very intelligent, Homsi knew a hundred languages and spoke fluently ninety of them. Eldass looked back when he reached the village of El-Shaarawy, an hour ago his son, Zshon, had had a small heat stroke. Zshon was lying on his back, a wet cloth draped over his face. He had held down some food and water, now he was simply sleeping. Eldass turned back around just in time to pull the horses that were connected to the wagon to the side hard. His master's nephew pulled his horse to a stop right beside the wagon, turned him around then rode him up next to Eldass.

"What are you doing here, Goblin?" Master Vile snapped.

"On orders of our master, while he checks up near Alexandria, we are to check the areas nearby." Eldass replied.

"Check the oases." Master Vile barked out an order. "That's where she would be."

"Beg pardon, sir, but we do not go by your orders." Losal said. "We go by Master Tazir's, your uncles."

"Do as I say, Goblin!" Master Vile shook his fist. "Check the oases."

"If we get that order from our master we will." Eldass said, he flicked the reins and the two horses, both lanky and sleek bay mares, one with a sock and blaze while the other just had a snip on her nose, rode forward. Master Vile stood his horse in place then swung his hand, a yellow energy ball struck Eldass in the back. It, and his shock over being attacked by his master's nephew, near made him fall off of the drivers seat, he yanked the reins back then turned around. He had never been struck by anyone in his life save for his parents for when he had misbehaved as a child, for his master's nephew to of sent an attack at him he felt insulted. It was against the code of the Goblin Law for a member of the employer's family to strike at a Goblin that was not in his or her service. Master Vile nudged his horse, a coal-black stallion that had a good muscle mass on him, and rode him forward.

"You can't do that!" Losal exclaimed, he stood up when Master Vile stopped his horse beside the wagon. "It's against code of the Goblin Law for you to strike a Goblin not in your service."

"You can be severely punished for attacking Eldass." Homsi said.

"Bring it, for when your "master" is thrown off of Moas you shall follow suit." Master Vile said. "I don't care whose service you are in, who employs or busts your grape-sized balls, I'm in charge here."

"Master Tazir is the one in charge!" Eldass exclaimed. "He is the dominant and our employer, he is the one we are loyal to. We are not nor will ever be loyal to the likes of you."

"The likes of I who happen to have control of the planet that you live your puny lives on." Master Vile snapped. "Don't you forget that, now. I conquered, own and rule the entire M-51 Galaxy and that includes your precious planet Moas."

Eldass, the second Master Vile rode off, leaped off of the wagon. Before he could throw his hand to return the energy ball that he had been attacked with by his master's nephew he found himself grabbed around the waist. He turned around and saw that his son had grabbed him, Homsi and Losal shook their heads at Master Vile then sat down. Neither of the four Goblins much like Master Vile, they had thought that there was no being out there that they could hate more than their master's father but Master Vile had proved them wrong. Of the four, Eldass had been employed by TazirVile the longest. Soon after TazirVile had settled on Moas, had built his mansion home and had moved in fully he had started looking for employees. Eldass had been in the first batch of picked employees and thus, he had had the opportunity to see Master Vile as a youngster. He couldn't believe how much the man had changed. The man had started out so respectful, he'd always listen and obey although, as was natural for a youngster, he did overstep his boundaries from time to time and had to be taken up by his parents. That respectful, obedient boy had grown into a monster, in Eldass' eyes that was. Master Vile had gone from being such a nice, respectful and obedient boy into an overly confident, stubborn, stern and strict and disrespectful man. He, as did Homsi, Losal and his son, Zshon, could see why mistress Angel didn't want anything to do with him and they could see why their mistress didn't want him near her babies. Eldass climbed back into the drivers seat, flicked the reins once then sent the horses off at a slow trot. None of the Goblins said a word for a short while, Zshon checked his father's back where his master's nephew's energy attack had struck him, it was burned slightly below the shoulders but not badly. His father had been struck by a low-powered energy blast, nothing more. Zshon contemplated contacting his master but before he could pick up his communicator he saw a man walking towards the wagon. The man's skin was darkly tanned and had dark hair, despite his darkly tanned skin the man had a very noticeable bruise on his cheek and a black eye. Zshon pointed at the man and his father pulled the horses up next to him.

"My good sir," Homsi said in Arabic. "we are looking for a woman. Red hair, green eyes."

"I think I've seen enough redheads for the time being." the man replied, he waved them off.

"Sir, it's a matter of extreme importance." Homsi said, when the man started walking away he shouted after him. "The woman is of big importance to us, it is of great importance that she is found." when the man continued to walk away he leaped off of the wagon and ran towards him. The man turned when the Goblin pushed him harshly from behind.

"Persistent fucker, yes I seen a redhead lately. Wouldn't have this," the man pointed at the bruise on his cheek then he pointed at his black eye. "hadn't her companion of gone off on me."

"Where was this?" Homsi asked. "Who was her companion?"

"El-Tawheed Village, she had a mean gray-haired man with her now leave me be."

Eldass turned the wagon around and headed for the village, Homsi asked the villagers his questions and got several answers. A woman wearing scantily clad attire had come through the day before on a golden buckskin horse with a gray-haired man who, the villagers claimed, was hostile. Before Homsi could ask a woman that was wearing a black robe and veil if she had seen and heard of where the red-haired woman was going he was approached by a man that had long, black hair and a round face with blue eyes, his nose had a bandage on it. The man approached him shyly, nervously, then said that he had overheard that the woman, of which he admitted to grabbing, and her companion were headed towards Kasr Raes Al Tin. Homsi thanked the man then sent him on his way, Zshon was already getting in contact with TazirVile.

"Master Tazir," Zshon said, Eldass gave him a warning look them mouthed for him to not say a word about their master's nephew casting an energy ball at him. "we just received news that Mistress Angel went to a place called Kasr Raes Al Tin."

"That don't help me none, Zshon." TazirVile's voice came through the communicator. "Kasr Raes Al Tin where, what is..."

"It's a harbor in Alexandria, Egypt, sir." Eldass had grabbed the communicator from his son, he was looking at a map. "We're heading there now."

"Catch you there, have you seen my nephew anywhere?"

Nephew? What nephew, Eldass felt fury swell within him again over his master's nephew attacking him and then trying to set down his law. Zshon looked at him, they locked eyes for a few seconds then Eldass looked away, Homsi and Losal, who had been off asking in plain English, Homsi was getting tired and that effected his switching from English to the regions dialect, if anyone had seen mistress Angel and had gotten no where, jumped into the wagon. Homsi took a swig of water from his bottle then placed it to the side, Losal wiped his brow with his kerchief. Eldass folded the map then placed it behind him before answering his master's question.

"Have not seen him." he said.

"Dammit all!"

"Sir, I am sure he can take care of himself." Eldass said. "He is probably back in camp by now."

"Probably and are are two different things," his master replied. "keep a look out. Don't need to tell you that my brother was asking where he was last night."

"I am fully aware, sir." Eldass said, he then placed his communicator back in its place on his belt.

As Eldass road towards the harbor called Kasr Raes Al Tin he thought of the night before, his master's brother had called asking how things were in the camp. His master had told him just about what was needed to be told which was a lot. His nephew was causing trouble, he was making a lot of fuss and bedlam for the camp for not only his master but his master's stepfather and mother. No one could walk around in the camp without having Master Vile come up to them to cause trouble and that included the other Goblin's that his master had brought along with him. When his master's brother had found out that his son was causing trouble, still, amongst him and Tazir he had asked to talk to him. That hadn't come off easy for his master, he had gone quiet for a short minute then had just let it out. Master Vile had taken off on his horse during the day and hadn't returned, he had tried to get him to return back to camp only to have a squirmish happen then, afterwards, all communication attempts couldn't reach him. What was worse, Master Vile didn't have a tracker on him so he couldn't be tracked and his whereabouts couldn't be known. Kuruk had gone quiet a few seconds then had said that his son was fine, he wasn't worried over him being lost in the desert. He then had said that as soon as he was heard of for his son to call him up, that they needed to do a serious talk. Eldass was fine with his master's brother, sure his temper got in the way sometimes and sure, he got too confident but he was a respectful guy. He had never given him an order or had attacked him, although Eldass remembered well that Kuruk had insulted him the year before by calling him an idiot and a fool he disregarded it. Sometimes people, especially the temperamental ones, forgot their words. Eldass and his companions rode along in silence all the way from El-Tawheed Village to Kasr Raes Al Tin, they all found that their master was leaning up against a building, having already gotten their ten to twenty minutes before.

"About time," TazirVile said. "I've already asked around, Angel purchased a vessel with a transport behind it that's the typical animal hold last night. She had a man with her, I was told."

"Anything you wish for us to do, Master Tazir?" Eldass asked politely.

"I'm headed in the direction that they were headed," TazirVile said, he had a brightness in his eyes that made all of the Goblins feel excited. "need all of you. I've already brought over the RunaMoa, already fueled up and ready to go."

Zshon was the only one of the four Goblins that had not experienced the pleasure of riding in a boat with his master, he had been told that it was a joy ride by his father and that his master was not only a very experienced driver but also a very careful driver. Zshon had been told that his master hardly made any orders when he took a Goblin or two with him on his boating or fishing trips. Just watch the water, keep an eye on the sky and don't talk much, that was all. Most of the time, he had been told, the boating and fishing trips were pleasant, they had been given the title of Breather Trips by his co-workers and each and every Goblin butler had gone out on one of the trips, everyone but him, that was. Homsi, Losal and Eldass jumped into RunaMoa boat, a sleek, well polished and well equipped boat with a fine engine which, when their master felt froggy, could go past a hundred miles an hour. The outside of the boat, although steel, was painted to look like wood, the inside had six seats and a lower level, which their master kept his fishing gear and life vests in. TazirVile had boarded Tritor, his lanky and finely formed copper-colored stallion that had Bend Or spots on his flanks and withers, he stood dozing in the back. Eldass checked on the horse, being sure that he was tied securely, and found that he was a-okay. He then sat down for the ride, TazirVile inserted the key into the hole, twisted it then they heard the awesome power of the eight cycle engine underneath the hood. TazirVile turned the ship away from the dock carefully then headed out to sea, the last thing that Eldass saw, when he looked back at the mainland, was Master Vile riding in on his coal-black stallion. He almost broke out in roaring laughter, here was his master, heading out to sea with them, his employees, and there was his master's nephew back on the dock. Master Vile pulled his horse to a stop, looked out at them then dismounted.

"Think you're about to bust a seam, Attie." Angel said, Atlas had been rowing the boat all night while she had slept, she felt a bit guilty and had tried to give him a rest by taking over but he would hear none of it.

"Atlas!" Atlas exclaimed, he went on rowing. "Angel, yeh no meh name. It taint Attie or King Tut or Rameses. It be Atlas."

"Look more like drenched man to me." Angel replied. "Come on, let me take over. Take a rest."

"Dis man's wohk, Angel."

It was nothing but crystal blue waters all around them, there was not a speck of land that they could see and they saw no see-faring vessels either. It was like the water travel for the day had been cancelled just to make way for them, there was a gentle breeze blowing which was catching Atlas' loincloth and hair and the sky ahead was light gray, they both could smell rain. The water was a bit choppy, it was aiding Atlas a little in moving the boat. Al-A Shab and Al-Hawa had stayed quiet throughout the night, when Angel had woken up that morning she had crawled over to them and had given them a light helping of hay and a bowl of fresh water. She had cooked a little meat on a fire that she had made up on a steel slab then had practically hand-fed Atlas, who had refused to stop rowing even to eat. She had also had to give him water. Seeing as there was nothing to do but sit around and watch Atlas row himself to exhaustion, Angel jumped off of the boat.

"Angel!" Atlas yelled. "Git yeh bee-hind up heh dis seecund!"

"Make me Bust A Nut." Angel said, she swam off a ways.

"Git up heh, Angel!" Atlas yelled. "I's no jokin', yeh git up heh or I turns arund an' goes back."

"Go back then, just leave Al-Hawas with me." Angel said, she dived, went low then shot up to the surface.

"Dey shahks in dare, Angel!" Atlas yelled.

"I've faced against sharks before, ain't not shark going to take a bite from me." Angel said, she dived again deeply then turned up towards the surface. She shot up to the surface twirling. "Besides, I've had worse things bite me. My father and Adjo, for example."

"GIT UP HEH ROUGHT NOW!"

And with that, Angel got up on the boat, she glared at Atlas then lay down on her stomach. She trailed her hand in the water for a full minute then she got a surprise. A Saddled seabream, a fish with a fuse-shaped silver body with a black spot near the tail, latched onto her finger, with a yell she ripped her hand up, out of the water. Atlas laughed for all of a second then quieted up, the fish, when it unlatched itself from Angel's finger, flew off and smacked him on the chest. It was Angel's turn then to laugh. Atlas glared at her, released one of the oars to grab the fish then threw it back over to her. Angel cut the fish up and served it for lunch, again she found herself feeding Atlas and again, she found herself giving him water.

"Yeh cook good." Atlas said.

"Thanks." Angel said. "Just you don't expect for me to become a tester."

"Testor?" Atlas looked at her oddly. "What dat?"

"A food tester, someone that is forced to eat or drink someone else's meal and drink for poison." Angel replied.

"I no do dat, I love an' reeespect yeh too mooch to do dat." Atlas said. "Why yeh see dis, Angel. Why yeh seeyin' yeh not wantin' to be a testor?"

"Carry over from Adjo, sorry." Angel rolled over and faced Atlas. "He has a harem of thirty, half of which he uses as his taste testers."

"An' dat is why I no like Adjo. He no trate guls rought." Atlas said.

Atlas rowed until night then Angel forced him to take a break, she took over rowing the boat. It was a little easier than she thought, the breeze had increased and it was aiding her greatly but what made things a bit tedious for her was that it started raining badly three hours into her rowing. It rained for a long while before letting up, when it did Angel was freezing cold. Despite her cold, she continued rowing. She found herself thinking that if she had her powers back she'd of had them by a beach in Greece by now, all she'd have to do was fling her hands back and a jet of water would shoot out behind them, forcing them forward at an even greater speed or, even better, she could have teleported to Greece. It was a fine thought, she had wondered when she had been a child what it would be like a normal, non-powered human being. She had had her powers for almost all of her life and so they had become a part of her, without her powers she felt as if she wasn't fully there. By the time the sun was heading up in the sky her eyelids had started to drop down. It took another hour of rowing before she lost the fight to stay awake. She fell asleep just as the boat hit the beach of Lasithi, on the island of Crete which was part of Greece.

"Angel," Atlas gently shook Angel to wake her up, she was leaned over with the two oars held in her hands. "week up."

The rain in the night had made her feel somewhat sick so she allowed Atlas to row and steer the boat the rest of the way to Greece. She lay on her side, curled up into a tight ball hacking and sneezing for a short while before sleep found her again. When she woke up some hours later she saw that they were again surrounded by water, this time the water was very choppy and was giving Atlas a great help. Atlas said he had gotten into some trouble while pushing the boat off of the island's beachy area, he had had to chase Al-A Shab and Al-Hawa as the two horses had jumped out of their sea-faring vessel and were running around the beach. After catching to two frolicking horses he had had to push the boat from the sand back into the water, the boat and its tag-along animal vessel had scraped against the rocks around the island before he had gotten out to sea heading towards mainland Greece. Angel fell asleep again and stayed asleep for a good, long time. When she woke up it was dark out, the stars were small pinpoints of light in the sky and the moon was a thumbnail, there were no clouds in sight.

"You and I need a good rest after this." Angel said, she still felt like shit.

"Jus' as long as yoor wit me when I gits meh rest I be fahn." Atlas said. "Yeh no look good, yeh look sick."

"I feel like crap." Angel said, she then crawled over to Atlas and lay by him. For some reason, his closeness made her feel better.

TazirVile had no idea where his wife and the man that she was with were going but, for some odd reason, he felt that going north west was a good idea. During the night it had rained, he had gotten Losal and Zshon to put the tarp up around the open part of the boat and to put Tritor's blanket on him, Eldass and Homsi had been sleeping at that time but when the rain had started coming down a bit harder they had woken up with a start. Both Goblins had assisted in putting the tarp up and TazirVile had found himself pegging the tarp down above him, Tritor had given Eldass some trouble at just that time. The stallion was pent up, he wanted to run and stretch his legs and he wanted to eat more than the small portion of hay he was being given. TazirVile had transported his horses oversea before, he had led the two year olds that he wasn't going to keep, either because they had formed not as he had hoped, were not as fast as he wanted them to be or because their temperaments were not what he wanted them to be, onto his skiff from the dock behind his out building then had gone across Celiobon Sea to Saigon's Auction House where he'd lead his two-year old off of his skiff to the building, sign his name to the book then take his place in the seats. He made sure that whoever bought his two-year olds were not buying them for ill purposes, such as horse meat buyers. He couldn't see how a being could eat a horse, the meat wasn't very good, had no nutritional value and to him, it was really a waste of a fine horse. He had tried horse meat once, his father had served it one day when he had been seven hundred and fifty-nine years old. He had taken one bite then had slid his plate forward, his refusal to eat his meal had gotten him a good whipping that night and his sister, who had been two hundred and fifty-nine years at the time, had also gotten punished for doing the same, although not in the extreme fashion as he had been. His father whipped her the normal way, he had always either gotten beaten with his father's fists or with a stick, belt or worse, a horse whip. The whipping that night had come from his father's belt, when he had gone to bed that night he had had to put his night shirt on backwards, his back had hurt him too much for him to put it on the normal way.

It had rained all night, Eldass and Homsi had had to scoop water from the bottom of the boat several times due to the tarp getting ripped in two places, and then had stopped around morning. The tarp had been taken down so that the sun could make the water in the boat evaporate, TazirVile had removed his black shirt that had silver buttons that went diagonal, going from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist soon after, it had gotten hot much too soon and black, his favorite color besides burgundy, was making him get overheated. He drove his boat shirtless, the scars that crisscrossed all over his back and the scars on his arms shown brightly a light blue in the suns rays. Zshon had never seen the scars before, when they were exposed he gawked at them. His father elbowed him to not stare. Zshon had been told that his master had been treated badly by his father when he had been growing up and then again soon after his mistresses first son, Bile, had been born, he hadn't really believed it, he believed it now. The proof of the treatment could be seen clearly in front of him. Zshon was thinking how strong his master was, for him to be going on with his life, still conquering planets and galaxies and to of found a woman to love not to mention having just sired his first son. Zshon had sealed his loyalty three years prior to TazirVile, after two and a half years of TazirVile employeeing him he had sealed his loyalty in his own blood, as was custom by Goblin law. He was unmarried, one of only two of his father's offspring to not be married or have any children, he was in no rush. There had been plenty of nice, pretty Goblinette's at Staffer's Academy that had his eye but he had been too preoccupied in his studies to do much more than talk casual. His father walked up beside his master, he looked out to sea then pointed something out. They had just gone by the island of Crete.

"My eyes playing tricks on me or is that a glint of gold?" Eldass asked.

"Your eyes are as sharp as mine, Eldass." TazirVile said. "I've got this baby on slow speed to conserve fuel, whatever's in front of us we'll intercept in a few hours."

"The locals said that Mistress Angel was wearing a gold coined outfit." Eldass said, TazirVile glanced at him quickly before looking forward.

"Anything else on the outfit?" TazirVile asked.

"As far as Homsi relayed, bra piece and an asymmetrical skirt, very short and both having gold coins hanging from them. The skirt also had light brown tassels on it."

"I was told she was with a gray-haired man, possibly the one that I fought against some months ago." TazirVile said, he had a hint of anger in his voice. "Man was wearing a short loincloth, I was told."

"He attacked several in a village who grabbed at Mistress Angel." Eldass said.

"He'll be next," TazirVile said, he opened the throttle a little more, adding a bit more speed to his vessel. "I have no idea what's going on, but I want my wife and son's."

"Son's?" Homsi repeated his master's just spoken word.

"Bile and Lhaklar, who else would I be calling my son?" TazirVile looked back at Homsi. "Surprised at you, Homsi, you should know that by now."

"Of course, my master."

Homsi felt a blush happen high up on his cheeks, he had overheard his master use the word step-son several times in reference to Bile when he had been talking to his brother and grandfather before they had been sent the invites. Homsi sighed, it seemed so long ago that his master's first son had been born, his master was trying so hard to find his wife and son's and so far, no one was helping out. His grandfather had helped out quite a lot, Shaam had treated his master as he should have been treated all along, with respect. With Shaam now on Gamma-Vile, tending to his injured son and his daughter-in-law that was near six months along in her pregnancy and with Kuruk and his wife also on Gamma-Vile healing up from their injures, it was just his master, his master's nephew, his master's mother and half-siblings and Cheshire in the camp, all of Duru's daughter's and their families had gone to Gamma-Vile to lend support to their injured father. Now, it was just his master and his master's stepfather looking for Mistress Angel, Master Vile wasn't lending a hand in anything, he was just making trouble. Homsi looked over his shoulder, a gasp escaped his lips as he saw a very shiny, very black, Shearwater fishing boat coming at them. There was a roof above the wheel and controls that was black, three antenaes stood up on it, and near the steer was a coal-black stallion. Before Homsi could say anything, his master's nephew drew up alongside.

"Nice boat, Uncle." Master Vile said in an almost mocking way.

"Vile," TazirVile looked over at his nephew sharply. "you shoud be back in camp, your father wants to speak with you."

"And he will, after I get my daughter that is." Master Vile said, he then laughed dryly. "I see you have the pipsqueaks with you," TazirVile pulled his boat up slightly closer to his nephew's, there was a slim bit of space between the two boats. "that is good. You will need the support after I reach my daughter before you."

"Enough of your challenging, Vile." TazirVile snapped. "This is not the time for challenging or for you to be exposing your jealous side."

"No challenge in it, I'm better than you." Master Vile replied calmly. "Even the scrubs behind you know it."

"Master Tazir beats you ten to one!" Homsi barked.

"Homsi, Losal, Zshon, Eldass... pipe down back there." TazirVile said. "My nephew is only talking through his teeth."

"We'll see who is talking through his skin after today," Master Vile said, he started going past them then yelled back. "by the way, enjoy the pink slip you was sent in the mail the day before last, Uncle. Start kissing your life in my galaxy goodbye."


	30. Chapter 30

Angel was feeling very poorly by the time that Al-Hawa had started streaking across Greece, the reason for this wasn't because it had rained again or because she had eaten raw fish or meat, the reason for this was because both her father and Tazir were following right on their heels. When she had seen her father's black fishing boat coming up fast she had jumped up from her place her Atlas then had grabbed the second pair of oars. For almost twelve hours she had rowed the boat with Atlas hard, not taking any breaks or even taking time to cook up a meal. They had gone fast, using every muscle in their bodies to get to Greece, when they had hit the beach of Neapoli Vion they had wasted no time. Angel had grabbed the saddle clothes with the meat in them that had been kept fresh by dipping it into the cool water of the Mediterranean Sea then had grabbed Al-Hawa's bridle. The mare had jumped out of the deep vessel easily and was wanting to go. Angel had just tied the wrapped up blanket around the mares middle and had just attached the saddle clothes with the meat in them to the blanket when Atlas had mounted his stallion, she had a difficult time getting on Al-Hawa because of her condition. Atlas had helped her up then he had headed off at a fast gallop, both horses were enjoying the run and so, Angel and Atlas let them be. Angel's father and TazirVile landed at the beach an hour after they had and, after leading their horses from the boats, headed off in pursuit. TazirVile barked out an order for Homsi, Eldass, Zshon and Losal to watch the boats before setting in to ride.

In an hour, they reached Agii Apostoli, a village in Voion in Lakonia in the Peloponnese region of Greece. They didn't stop to take in any of the buildings or say hello to any of the people that looked at them, they rode on quickly. They took a road called the . Velion Neapolis which started out long and turned every so often then became a complex system of turns, the road wound through hills and small mountains, some of which had grass growing on or near them and others that were plain pebble and rock. Atlas and Angel decided to rest the two horses when they reached the section of road that had the Laconia Gulf alongside it, they walked the two horses for a short while then stopped them. Al-Hawa and Al-A Shab grazed for half an hour, slept and drank then stood around for the rest of the half hour before Angel and Atlas remounted them and shoved off again. In all, it took seven hours before they reached the small town of Papadianka in Assopos in Laconia in the Peloponnese region of Greece. By then, it was well past dark and both Angel and Atlas were exhausted.

"We be restin' heh til tomowo." Atlas said, he near collapsed on a bale of hay, he was that exhausted.

"You might be carrying me by tomorrow." Angel said sickingly, she lay down beside him.

Atlas found himself cooking breakfast the next morning, Angel was feverish and had the chills, he was worried about her. He cooked up a small meal of meat for her and presented it to her, she shook her head at the meat then rolled over away from it. Atlas had to force her to eat by practically pushing the meat into her mouth, she chewed for a long while before swallowing then she went quiet. He then got her to drink some water, when the sun had been two hours up in the sky they shoved off again, Atlas had grabbed a rope from the barn that they had slept in, a slant-roofed building that was metal and had just two goats and a sheep in it. Atlas wrapped the rope around Angel's wrists and ankles then wrapped them around Al-Hawa's girth just in case Angel lost balance and fell. It took them a full twenty-four hours before they reached Sparti and they didn't stop there, Angel was tottering between consciousness and sleep, it was a good thing that Atlas had tied her up otherwise she'd of fallen from Al-Hawa's back.

"Angel, yeh needs to et someting." Atlas said after they had stopped for a rest. "Yeh loosin' weet an' no lookin' good."

"I'll be fine," Angel said, she rolled away from him. "just need some rest... is all."

"Yeh needs to et, Angel."

They had ridden on for six hours, the two horses were very tired and were in great need of rest which they were getting. Al-A Shab was lying on his side, his ribs were rising and falling gently as he slept while Al-Hawa was sleeping while standing. Atlas had gone to hunt, the meat in the saddle clothes had rotted and was giving off an odor, he had buried the rotten meat while out on his hunt and he had returned with wild boar with spiraling tusks that had red-brown fur all over its body. He had only gone for the meat, taking small chunks out of the animal and cooking them before heading back to harvest more meat. He'd eaten several pieces of meat by the time he had gone to give Angel some, he was very worried about Angel. Her fever had stayed the same and she was still shivering with cold, during his absence in the camp she had started sweating and mumbling incoherently. He pulled small pieces of meat from the slice he had in his hand and forced them into Angel's mouth, after she had chewed the small pieces of meat he had pushed into her mouth and had swallowed them he gave her more meat and then some water. After he fed and gave her water he placed his thin quality, light yellow blanket that had black cats all around the ends and a giant eye in the center that was surrounded by sun rays over her then left her be.

"Git yeh to mount Pahnahsus den to dat cahv an' yeh will be betteh agin." Atlas said the next morning. He had Angel sitting on his lap, she was much too weak to ride on her own and although her chills had left in the night, she was still feverish and sweating heavily. Angel fluttered her eyes once then placed her hand on his chest.

They reached Tripoli, a city that housed about thirty-three thousand inhabitants in the central part of the Peloponnese, in Greece which was the capital of the regional unit of Arcadia eight hours later and when they did they found the people very friendly. Atlas used his basic Greek to get a young farmer to help him with Angel, he and the two horses slept in the barn while Angel was given stay inside the small house. A doctor looked her over, gave her some medicine then said for her to rest for a full two days. Atlas tended the horses, who were extremely tired and who did need a few days off then he sat in the barn, the young farmers wife would not have him in her house. The young farmers wife, a woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes, went back and forth from Angel to the small area where her kitchen was. She made several bowls of Fasolada, a soup made of dry, white beans, olive oil, and vegetables, mainly peppers, carrots, onion and parsely, and had Angel eat each and every bowl until it was dry. Angel, by the time two days was up, was much better.

"Oh, thank you miss but..." it was early morning, Atlas wanted to shove off and the young farmers wife was being persistent in handing her a red wool poncho. Atlas tapped her elbow then turned Al-A Shab in the direction that the young farmer had said Kalavrita was in.

"Take... take," the woman pushed the red wool poncho into Angel's hand. "You doint lit dit min hoit you now. Take care."

"Thank you, I will." Angel said, she nudged Al-Hawa into a trot. Atlas had started off, leaving her behind.

For the next two days they rode, either at a fast run or at a slow walk, both horses were given plenty of breaks as they rode along and when they reached Kalavrita, a town and a municipality in the mountainous eastcentral part of the regional unit of Achaea, Greece both horses were given a eight hours of rest. Atlas lifted Angel up to the hay loft above in the abandoned barn that they had found then joined her, Angel was in much better spirits and health but she wasn't fully herself yet. Atlas went and did some hunting, he brought back a medium-sized, light brown Roe deer thirty minutes later which he skinned and butchered soon after returning. Angel ate as much as she could then rolled onto her back. Atlas, as he ate his meal, eyed her fully open stomach. Angel's stomach muscles were glistening in the falling sunlight, her belly button was fully out in the open which he liked a lot, what he liked more, though, was the way her pelvis poked up underneath her skin. Atlas ate one last piece of meat, wiped his face with the back of his hand then crawled over to Angel. Before he could place a hand on her though, she spoke.

"Driving you insane, aren't I?" Angel asked teasingly.

"Yoor body be so..." Atlas trailed off, he placed his hand on her stomach then leaned in to kiss her. Angel moved back some, he only kissed air.

"Poor Attie, so deprived." Angel said. "Maybe you should go by Adjo's example and get twenty-seven more women in your harem."

"Dat too many fah me, Angel." Atlas said, he lay down beside her. "No man be takin' dat many wohmen."

"Adjo sure thinks differently." Angel said. "Harem of thirty, with half he uses as his meal and drink testers."

"An' yeh no's I no trates meh wohmen dat wee." Atlas said. "I loves meh wohmen and trates dem rought."

"You're a lot better in appearance than Adjo." Angel said. "He looks like a bloomed bear, all covered in hair."

Atlas went to sleep after that, totally disgusted. Angel slept with her back to Atlas' own and when she woke up the morning after he was still sleeping. Angel let him sleep for a short while, she went out to do a little hunting and brought down two Ermine's, a cousin of the Stout that had brown fur with a white underbelly, and Cross Fox that looked like a typical American Red fox. When she was returning back to the abandoned barn with her kills she heard horses hooves coming up behind her. She quickly hid herself behind a large hill and had just placed her kills by her feet when her father, with TazirVile riding behind him, walked into view. Master Vile stopped his horse, Ayut Hazem who now looked like a fully formed stallion, right in front of her and looked at the hill that she was hiding behind for a few minutes before going forward. TazirVile's horse, much sleeker, built more like a racehorse, was not stopped. When Angel saw where they were headed, towards the abandoned barn, she sprang up from behind the hill and ran. She hid herself as well as she could as she went, she was just reaching the barn just as her father and great-uncle reached the stretch of road that led to the barn.

"Atlas!" Angel exclaimed in a whisper, Atlas was awake and had already gotten the horses in their gear. "We need to go now! My father and Tazir are nearly here!"

For six days he had had to endure hearing his nephew saying how he'd come on top, for six long, tedious days he had heard his nephew saying he was better than he was and how he had sent in the forms for him to be evicted from his mansion home on Moas and for all of his assets, monetary and properties, had been stripped from him. When he saw the two horses with the two riders on them exit the abandoned barn, a weather-beaten building that had once been red but was now going an ugly pink color that's doors were lying in the road, having been torn off years before and having rotted down into the soil, he had seen his opportunity to outshine his nephew. His stallion was pent-up, having been kept at a slow trot for most of the trip to Kalavrita, Greece, when he released his stallion he felt the muscles underneath of him release, he felt like he had been shot out from a slingshot. His nephew, after he and his horse left him in their dust, kicked his horse into a dead run and came up on their side. Ayut Hazem and Tritor matched strides for all of a minute before Tritor surged past.

"By your own, Nephew!" TazirVile called behind him.

As TazirVile moved with his horse he took in the two horses in front of him. The gray horse was a lovely one, it had a coat that had a gold-like shine to it and when the horse had turned its head slightly he had seen that it had a dished-profile head. That horse, he was pretty sure as he was a horseman, was male, the body of the horse was slim, much more slim than his own horse beneath him, but the horse looked tough and strong, the tail flew back like a cloud of smoke. The horse in front of the gray horse, the one that his wife was riding, was a slim animal that was very fast. TazirVile had to take a double look at this horse, the body was slimmer than the one behind it and was a buckskin color, the main body being a light brown with the legs and points being black, the mane and tail, for what they were as they were both sparse he could see, were black. What he found intriguing about this horse, which he was sure was female, was that the body had a 'metallic' sheen to it.

Master Vile tapped Ayut Hazem once with his whip then placed it on its place on his belt, he had removed his black robe many miles ago, he was just wearing his black pants and black shoes, he had thrown his blue-tinted glasses sometime ago. He swung his long legs, one being fully fleshed with lots of muscle on it and the other skeletal in appearance heavily against his horses side, his uncle was drawing ahead of him and was near out of sight when he felt the great muscle that his horse had begin working. His stallion ate the distance between him and the other stallion in less than sixty seconds, when he and Tritor came head to head they both bared their teeth. Before Master Vile could stop his stallion, Ayut Hazem swerved to the right and lunged in, TazirVile had seen it coming and was ready, he swung his horse wide then, when his horse surged forward away from the coal-black stallion, he slapped Ayut Hazem on the muzzle.

"Control your brute of a horse, Nephew!" TazirVile yelled.

Atlas rode Al-A Shab hard, Angel was barely moving on Al-Hawa, she didn't have to urge her horse any as Al-A Shab, in the typical fashion of any stallion with a mare or two near him, was nipping at her hind quarters whenever she started to falter. They had lost her father and TazirVile three hours ago and, at the time being, where riding towards a small peak of rock. Angel had decided to head right to Patras, the place of Atlas' birth. When they reached the small peak of rock, which rose up twenty feet, they rested their horses. Slowly, ever so slowly, they let their horses travel up to the top of the rock pile and then down it, when they reached the green grassy field on the other side they stopped the horses and let them rest. Angel dropped by an outcropping of rock, she was still in shock over the chase and over seeing her father and Tazir, she hadn't expected for them to catch up to them that fast, or at for that matter. Atlas went off to hunt, he brought back a Chamois, a brown furred goat-like antelope that had a white face with black stripes below its eyes and a black stripe running the length of its back and a white rump. Angel got to work on the animal quickly, she skinned it and hung the skin up to dry then cut the meat and organs from the animals bones. She quickly cooked the meat and organs she had harvested and handed it out, she and Atlas ate in silence before shoving off again, the last thing Angel grabbed before heading off was the skin.

They rode along a winding river then cut right across it to the other side, when they were on the other side then kicked their horses into a run. Within ten hours they had reached Petroto, a village and community in the municipal unit of Messatida, Achaea, Greece. Atlas used some of his basic greek to get someone to house them for the night, an elderly shepherd took them in named Aristion Mitro took them in his small shanty for the next two days. The man had just been coming in with a small flock of thirty black-faced sheep when he had heard Atlas asking someone nearby if he could take them in for the night and when the man that had been asked had said no Aristion had come up and, before Atlas could even ask, he said that they could stay with him for a few days. Aristion Mitro, a near white-haired man that had a long face, a long, white beard and steely, blue eyes going on sixty-five had never seen the likes of Angel Irene before.

"The woman is one of exquisite beauty." Aristion Mitro said, he spoke fluent English and was surprised that the man who called himself Atlas spoke in a broken English and with a thick, Egyptian accent.

"She be dat an' moh." Atlas replied, he then said proudly. "Be happy I gots heh as muh gul."

"She your wife?" Aristion asked in amazement, the man in front of him looked in his late forties while the woman, who was sleeping on the floor on a red and purple carpet, looked no more than thirty.

"Yiss..." Atlas said after a few seconds worth of pause.

"Lucky man, I married twice and neither of my two wives was as beautiful as she." Aristion said, he handed Atlas a glass of Mandilaria, a red Greek wine made in the Greek Isles. Atlas took the glass, held it up, thanked the man then downed it. After an hours worth of talking he went over and slept near Angel, he made sure that he was close to her the entire night.

Aristion slept lightly the night, every time he woke up he'd find his eyes steeling over to the redhead who had Atlas' arm draped around her waist. He had been married twice, like he had told Atlas earlier that night, both women had been beautiful in their own rights and he had sired three each from both, a son and five daughter's who he loved without words. His first wife had taken his breath away when he had seen her, he had been barely seventeen years old at the time and was heartsick with his love for her. She had had long, black hair and gray eyes, her skin had been nicely tanned and her voice had been so sweet and kind, she loved all animals and beings and he would have bought her that Donkey she had been pining for three years after they had married and after she had birthed his first daughter had he of had the money for him. She had passed away after a bout of Leukema which had taken a full year to claim her ten years after he had married her, he had been praying like a madman all through her illness for her to regain her health and when she had passed away in her sleep, so peaceful-like, he had felt crushed.

He had stayed single for ten years after that, his heart just a broken mess and his mind in a big funk. Then he had met his second wife who would birth him five children, all a year apart in age. She had been a young, twenty-five and he just barely thirty-seven, the match hadn't met well with his second wife's family, they had said for her to not marry him and to find someone else and they had threatened to disown her had she of gone through with the marriage. After six months he had married her, she had been disowned and he and his had become her full and only family. In twenty years, they had five children, the youngest now being twelve. His second wife, a lovely blonde with hazel eyes and a nicely formed figure, had been struck and killed by a drunken driver six months before and their children were staying with his sister in Patras until he got himself together. He had taken up sheep for a living four years before, finding the job peaceful and rewarding, while everyone said he was a useless old man who was nearly blind in one eye and who had a limp so bad that he could barely walk without a staff to hold him up, the sheep that he owned and tended saw him as much more. He had found himself spending more and more time with his sheep these past six months, thinking his deep thoughts of his two passed wives and his children, his oldest he had lost some twenty-five years before from fever of the bed after giving birth to her only child who had passed away soon after she had and of his other children and his two grandchildren, both being born to the two oldest by his second marriage.

Aristion was thinking that the man with the woman didn't have good taste in female clothing, the outfit that the woman was wearing wasn't hiding much, it was one of them outfits that grabbed the attention of anyone, whether male or female. The woman was wearing a gold coined bra piece and an asymmetrical skirt that also had gold coins all over it and small, light brown tassels hanging down from it, the skirt was very short on one side so, when the woman moved slightly he saw an area he wished that was covered. Along with the outfit, the woman had on gold arm bands and a triple strand, gold coin necklace around her neck, when she moved her head slightly he saw that she also had a coin headband that had several gold coins hanging from it on as well. Aristion shook his head, for such a young-looking, fine woman she sure was wearing something very showy and the man was dressed in a very exposing fashion as well. He had just a dark brown loincloth on that was short in the front and had a very short back flap that were connected by a thin string of light brown, he was also wearing a shiny brown crystal hung down from around his neck on a brown rawhide string. The woman had light gold sandals on her feet that had red beads on the toe loops while the man's feet were bare. Aristion sighed and rolled over, the last thought he had that night was on the woman. Poor thing, he thought, walking around in such attire which barely covers her body and with a barely clothed man to boot.

"Thank you for your hospitality Aristion." Angel said three days later, they had stayed an extra day to better rest the horses. "You're most gracious."

"No problem, always willing to help a traveler." Aristion said, he then leaned in. Angel was mounted up on Al-Hawa and was ready to go, Atlas was already whistling for her to follow. "That man, he really your husband, miss?"

"Atlas? No sir." Angel said, she turned her horse then started out, Aristion grabbed the reins and stopped her before she got too far.

"He says you and he are married, husband and wife." Aristion said in shock, for the past three days he had been told by Atlas that Angel was his wife.

"I'm in his harem, he has..."

"Angel!"

"Gotta go, thanks again."

The rest of the way to Patra, Atlas' birth town, went by slowly and they found themselves not only pretty bored but also pretty nervous. They had seen nothing of Master Vile or TazirVile for a long time but both of them knew that the two were still out there, looking for them and gearing not only for a chase but a fight. Angel had planned to go to the nearby town of Rio and cross the Ionia Odos bridge but Atlas talked her out of it, instead they swam the horses across the Gulf of Corinth which was on the right side of the Ionia Odos bridge to the shore of Camping Dounis Beach. The horses had enjoyed their swim and were antsy so they let them go on, they rode along the beach for a short while then steered their horses towards a stretch of road called EO Antirriou Iteas. Angel grabbed Atlas' bow and one of his arrows quickly after six hours had passed when she had seen a Roe deer and before Atlas could grab the bow back sent the arrow sizzling through air. Atlas took care of the deer while Angel cooked the meat that he cut off of it. By the time the sun was setting both were well fed and were wanting to go on so they started off again. By the time that the sun came up the next morning they were nearly to Corycian Cave, there was just a few pebbled hills and a valley for them to cross before they would come up upon the cave. Angel was so excited she found herself barely able to sit and in her excitement she missed seeing her father ride up a hundred yards away, TazirVile appeared beside him thirty seconds later.

"It has been a billion years since I have been in this location!" Angel said excitedly. "Bathilda bore me here, this whole area and most of Greece wasn't as populated or built up then. Just rolling pastures of green grass and rocks and pebbles."

"Dat be seemple life den," Atlas replied. "I tries to do dat wit deh twibe boot ver hard to do now."

"So much has happened since both your and my birth," Angel sighed. "it's scary to think about it."

"Don't, yeh jus' be dinkin' boot bein' back in deh twibe an' livin' seemple agin." Atlas said. "Good an' seemple an' loved."

"Wish it was back to being fully simple again, it was just so much better." Angel said.

Angel was thinking about the past two hundred years, the invention of the electric telegraph by Georges Louis Lesage in 1774, the flushing toilet by Alexander Cummings and the steamship by Jacques Perrier in 1775, the submarine by David Bushnell in 1776, the bi-focal glass by Benjamin Franklin in 1780, the first ambulance in 1792, Edward Jenner's Smallpox vaccine in 1796 which saved millions, Rene Laennec's stethoscope in 1819, the American, W.A. Burt's typewriter in 1829, Samuel Colt's first revolver in 1836 and Samuel Morse's telegraph in 1837 which he followed up with the invention of Morse Code in in 1838. There were so many other things that flashed through her mind but she couldn't fully grasp because, as suddenly as they had stepped off of the first pebble strewn hill they were attacked by TazirVile. He ran up like a bat out of hell, cackling madly and yelling like a madman that he was going to teach Atlas a lesson he'd never forget, before he could lay a finger on Atlas, though, Master Vile ran up. His running up gave Atlas and Angel their opportunity, they kicked their horses into a hard run and ran as fast as they could over the next two pebble strewn hills.

"Dammit, they can't give it a rest even for me getting my powers back!" Angel exclaimed.

"Dat eelien be wantin' me bad!" Atlas yelled back, he was running in front of her. "He be wah-..."

They were just entering the valley that stretched a mile across when an explosion of red rose up in front of Al-A Shab. Atlas' stallion rose up and Atlas was thrown off of him, Angel flung herself from Al-Hawa's back and went to the man. She no more got to him than he was on his feet and running, she ran behind him screaming. A yellow explosion struck near Angel and she fell to her knees on the ground, the skin on her knees scraped away, she was bleeding but she still got up to her feet and ran on. She chanced a look back to see that TazirVile was shouting for her father to stop firing at her, her great-uncle and the father of her second child was pumping his legs crazily against Tritor's side, urging him to greater speed. Knowing that it was her father who was firing at them, Angel turned back around and headed right for the cave, her feet no more touched the ground before being picked up again. Five more explosions happened near her, a purple, a yellow and three red, Atlas was struck by an energy strand of red that sent him flying forward like superman, his hands were thrown in front of him and his feet were sticking out just like the comic book hero's. He only flew like that for a few seconds before crashing to the ground hard. When he landed on the ground he rolled twice then got to his feet, he ran on and got to Corycian Cave before Angel did.

He was doing nothing more than standing, he had already dismounted his horse and was just standing around, throwing his arms hard, casting out his red, purple and yellow energy blasts, hoping that he'd destroy the gray-haired man who was running vulnerable and hoping to injure his daughter enough so he could capture her. He heard his uncle yelling for him to stop, he heard him calling him a fool. When he saw that his uncle was near his daughter, having pumped his horse hard with his legs and getting every ounce of speed out of him he reacted violently. He fired a black energy blast directly at the horse. Tritor, his uncle's beloved stallion who he had bred, seen born, raised, trained himself and regarded as a great horse made a sound then fell to his side, he slid a short distance before coming to a stop, his uncle had already flown over his horses head and was lying on his stomach nearby. Tritor wasn't dead, very badly injured, he could see him moving and breathing, with his uncle and his beloved and fast horse down for the count, Master Vile continued firing his blasts. Angel veered to the left and he fired a white energy strand at her which, surprisingly missed her by mere inches. He fired two more white energy strands at her which also missed then he got mad and threw both of his arms back, he rolled them forward and a green band of energy fired out. One struck his daughter's shoulder and made her drop to her side, she was very close to the cave now, a crawling distance which, for him, was much too close. When he saw her get up his anger exploded, he teleported from his area a hundred and twenty feet from her to right dead in front of her.

"We meet again my daughter-mate." he snarled in her face.

"Dad... get out of the way!" Angel breathed heavily. "I have unfinished business to tend to."

"With the gray-haired man? I don't think so my dear." Master Vile did a deep, throaty growl. "You won't ever have business to do with him or my uncle again."

Angel stared at her father, his upper torso was fully exposed so she could see his chest, the right side being skeletal with the other being flesh, the fleshed part of his chest was slick with sweat and bulging in muscle while the skeletal side of his chest had nothing on it, it was like he was half living, half a zombie. His right arm was skeletal while his left was fleshed, his left arm was bulging in thick muscle which had dark yellow veins popping up from under the skin. His waist, she saw, tapered down in the start of a V, the rest of him from the waist down was clothed in black. He had black pants on, a black belt and black shoes. The left side of his body was yellow while the right was dark blue, his glowing, yellow eyes with the black pupils shown brightly with anger, his chest was heaving up and down, he had fully healed from his injuries, he had not a scar on him from when she had injured him. Angel slid over to the side, trying to get around him, Atlas, she saw, was standing just inside the cave, he was trying to come out and get her, to help her, but there was something stopping him, an invisible shield of some kind. When Angel slid to the side her father went with her, barring her path to the cave, she tried again and he went with her. Angel tried faking, sliding to the right before running around him on the left but he outsmarted her by grabbed her arm. He threw her back then stood above her, as she was getting up she felt a great surge of anger rise within her. There was her place of birth, her start, the place that the Universal Gods had told her to go to to retrieve what was taken from her and here was her father, stopping her from getting to the cave. Angel got up and with all the muscle and power in her body she shoved her father back. Her father went one foot then came at her with the force of three Rhinoceroses, he punched her in the face twice, reopening the scratches he had placed on the left side of her face then, when he saw that his uncle was running up he yanked his arm back.

"If I can't have you," he said angrily, his glowing, golden-yellow eyes looking like flames. "no body can!"

Angel thought that her father was just going to slap her, but what he did made her stand still for a minute. He thrust his hand, with his long, dark blue fingernails pointed out, at her with such power that she gasped and took a step back. When she felt wetness she looked down, one look was all it took for her to almost collapse, her father had his fingers in her stomach up to the second knuckle, his fingernails had gone into her flesh and were deep in her. She grabbed his hand then looked at him, she couldn't believe that her father would do something to mortally wounding to one of his own blood but yet, in the deep recesses of her brain she remembered that he had killed his older half-sister so many thousands of years ago. Angel pulled herself closer to her father, he was bent down over her, staring evilly at her, when her face was an inch from his she dove in. She kissed him for two seconds on the lips then drew back.

"I'll see you in Hell, daddy." she said.

TazirVile had stopped when he saw his nephew swing his hand, fingernails held out, at his wife. When he saw his fingernails enter his wife's stomach he was at a loss for words, his wife started bleeding immediately, her life's blood poured out from the wounds on her stomach that her own father, his nephew, had made. Her blood oozed down over her asymmetrical skirt, down one of her legs to the ground where it made a puddle. TazirVile found his voice when his nephew swiped his hand up, opening the wound even more, making more of his wife's blood flow. Angel stood for one single second before falling on her side, his nephew stood over her, looked at her then pulled his hand up. He acted as if he was proud of himself, he nodded his head then flung his hand back, his own daughter's blood splattered against the grass and rocks. TazirVile ran forward, when he got to Angel he dropped to her side, she was sputtering and coughing up blood. She was dying, his own wife, the wife that the Universal Gods had given him and the mother of not only his first son but his first daughter and child, Eshal lay dying in front of him. He had no idea he was doing it but he swung his hands up and a gust of purple air made his nephew fly up. His nephew crashed into the mouth of the cave then fell to the ground, when he got up he laughed then sent out a black energy strand which TazirVile twirled and grabbed, he sent it back along with a black lightning bolt which, when his nephew saw them coming at him and moved, only grazed Master Vile on the shoulder.

Atlas, the second he had entered the cave, had felt the ancient magic around him, this was a safe cave. When he had turned around he had seen that Angel was in trouble and tried to run out to help her. Her father was attacking her unmercifully, he was sending energy blasts at her and when he had moved from so far away from her to right in front of her, ten feet from the cave's entrance, Atlas had felt the dread and doom fall over him. He couldn't get out, it was like once he had entered the cave a veil had settled down, trapping him inside. When Master Vile had stabbed Angel with his long, menacing fingernails he had yelled out no, when she had dropped after her father had released her he had gone down to his knees. His chest hurt, he hurt all over, he couldn't get out to help her, he couldn't go out to speak to her one last time and he couldn't go out to retrieve her body. Her father and the alien man were fighting furiously, the alien man was firing off some very impressive wind and ground attacks which Atlas only half saw. He started crying, large tears welled in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks, they were followed by more. As he was crying he saw movement from Angel, she rolled over and got to her feet, she was clutching at the wound on her stomach that was pouring out large rivers of blood down her lower body. She staggered twice, went half-way to her knees then got up again. When she entered the cave she collapsed in front of him and he crawled over frantically. He grabbed her up and went to the far back of the cave, when he placed her down he saw that she had a brightness in her eyes, he wiped his eyes to get a better look of her and the wound. It was deep, it was mortal and she was, sadly, not going to make it. Before he could break down again she reached her hand up, despite it being bloody he grabbed it.

"M-make a f-fire." Angel said to him. "Q-quick, m-make a f-fire."


	31. Chapter 31

His son was all healed up and was raring to head back to Earth, the past few weeks of him hardly getting any sleep, constantly on the worry for his son and granddaughter-in-law who he had moved into a chamber in the house that he use to live in and had signed over to his only son before his trip that had a doomed path which would cast him into limbo for over two hundred thousand years and having to also keep any eye out on everyone else who had come in, everyone who was worried to pieces about his son and granddaughter-in-law, everyone who couldn't let the two most wounded heal up in peace and everyone who just upped the air with more tension had not been good for his few hours worth of sleep. The first week he had gotten no sleep at all, he had been chasing after a bunch of little ones who were being a bit too loud and tending the injured in his house. His oldest grandson was going back and forth now, from his middle son's cottage back to the house where his father and wife lay on their beds which he had changed each and every day. Both Irka and his son had been up and walking for a week now, his son had started working out, working them muscles and keeping himself trim and building up new muscles in his body while his granddaughter-in-law had just gone around the house, doing odd and end jobs such as dusting, cleaning, cooking and watering the plants. Cyla, his daughter-in-law, had gone into the seven month stage of her pregnancy, her belly was now pretty big and the baby was now moving around. Duru had been thrilled when, one day two weeks before when his wife had lay beside him he had felt the baby kick out. Another doctor's appointment had assured both that it was a son inside of her, a name had yet to be picked out but he was sure that when one was picked it'd be a good one.

"Salasari and Ladira," ShaamVile said, both young girls, barely six hundred years old, had started jumping and playing again, ShaamVile was afraid that they'd hit the stereo system and television. "what have I told you two about jumping in the house?"

"Sorry grampy." Salasari and Ladira said together.

ShaamVile shook his head when the two girls sat down on the Indian imported rug, a pretty red rug with black tassels on the edges and a white jagged design going around in a cyclone fashion. Both were granddaughter's of his granddaughter, Bekla and her husband, Keibo. One was from Kashira and the other, Salasari, was from Tula. Salasari looked like her mother, she had light orange skin with slightly elongated ears that had thin, light orange Tiger-like stripes on them, short, blue colored hair and black eyes, she had gotten her black eyes from her father, Rubacon Iovides, who had a fully black-skinned body, and black eyes, he had crests of yellow above his head and red fingernails, he sat nearby and was wearing a white polo shirt and brown pants, on his feet were brown shoes. Ladira looked like her father, she had no ears on her head at all, had a long, thin body that was light pink, long, brunette hair and she had bright red eyes. Bushon Bedali, a sturdy Creonto that had a long, thin yet very muscled body, walked in with a slight limp which he had gotten after injuring his leg while in Goboshu's Academy of Meanness when a classmate had tackled him the wrong way during a wrestling meet and had snapped his leg in half. Both Salasari and Ladira were wearing beet red dresses, but Salasari had a red bow in her brunette hair while Ladira wore a cap.

"Do as grampy tells you to," Bushon said when his daughter looked up at him questioningly. "you know better than to jump in the house. Same as running."

"Yes daddy." Ladira said, she then went on playing.

"I can just imagine what it's going to be like when Bile and Lhaklar are a bit older for Angel, Tazzy and Vile." Rubacon sighed. "Can barely keep up with my daughter."

"Boys are a bit more rowdier than girls," ShaamVile said. "and more clingy."

"Oh now, I wouldn't say that." Bekla started chuckling. "Near had to kick Nishona and Webala out of the house after they finished their educational years."

"That's a bit extreme, sis." KurukVile said, he had Baruk in his arms, the baby was trying to grab at his red tunic. "Triskull didn't leave the house until he was over four thousand."

"And how old was Vile when he left your fortress?" Bekla asked, she fluttered her eyelashes which were long and dark purple twice at her brother.

"A little over three thousand." KurukVile replied. "They're all different."

DuruVile had just walked into the room when he saw his father lean forward, his thick brow was furrowed and he looked in deep thought. When he sat down beside him his father said not a word. DuruVile had just gotten through running three laps around his mile long track that was built underneath his mansion in the gym, he had come in and had showered and was now looking forward to heading back to Earth. His father had said that they'd be going back that very night, he wished it was sooner because he really wanted to pay his great-granddaughter a lesson on respect. He hadn't even had a chance to defend himself in that last battle and she hadn't even batted an eyelash of concern about him, that had hurt him greatly. He was about to say something when his father stood up, his father walked around the living room once, his hand pressed into the small of his back, then he stopped right before the arch of the entrance to the living room.

"Pubba, something wrong?" DuruVile asked.

"Keep an eye on things in here, will you Lad." ShaamVile said.

Before he left the room he took it in, again. He was proud of his son for keeping much of the house the way it had been when he had signed it over to him. The living room, for example, was nearly the same except for a few things. The couches had been changed, there use to be full brown leather couches and two brown leather chairs in the room but now there were four couches that were dark green and had black vine designs on them, the couches had matching pillows on the far ends of. The two dark green chairs, rocking chair and black glass-topped table were new, he liked the design of the black glass-topped table. Cyla, he knew, liked to sew while sitting and rocking in the rocking chair so she had a sewing kit and knitted basket near the rocking chair. The huge, stone fireplace was a thing from his own childhood, his father had designed it himself. There were skulls and bones hanging down from the mantle and in front of the frame and there were animal skulls decorating the mantle shelf, these he had added after he had been willed the house. There were rows of red lights up in the ceiling, this was new and he did like them quite a lot. The torches of which lit the house when he had had it in his name were now decorative items, he was also okay with this, he had near burned the house down several times when he had left the torches on all night long, they could be a pain sometimes. The room had once been fully gray with a gray rug, gray walls and ceiling, it now had a tan carpet and blue walls, the ceiling was the same. The black glass-topped coffee table was new, it sat between the couches and had a black and gold French telephone on it, a few books with an address book placed on top of the books and a remote. Off to the side of the room was a large, 100" television screen and box, it had surround sound connected to it, this was placed on a thick and well strong brown shelf, below on the shelf underneath the tv was a box for the tapes and discs. On a tall shelf beside the television was a very powerful stereo, when he had examined this a few weeks ago he had found that the volume dial could go up past twenty, so the stereo could be a loud box if his son wanted it to be. The stereo played records and tapes, but from the looks of it his son had not yet adapted to playing the tapes yet, he had a small pile which was pitiful against his large collection of music discs. Both the tv and stereo were new, at first, when he had turned the tv on, he had gone dizzy as the picture was just too big and too clear. He had adjusted to it slowly and was now fine with it.

ShaamVile went to the chamber he had dusted and cleaned himself, his son had not gone into the chambers he had used for his purposes yet and had not had the chance to get his staff to dust and clean up the rooms yet. He had cleaned each and every room himself, paying special care to not damage anything. Sometimes his strength did go unchecked, for example when he had been cooking supper a week ago and had taken the crock pot of stew off of the stove he had heaved too fast, he had treated the crock pot like a weight and the stew had gone flying. Woops, he cleaned it all up then made a new stew. Being in limbo, you sort of forgot when to regulate your own strength, he was having to sort of relearn how to control his muscles again. ShaamVile made a turn by the foyer then stopped, he was standing directly in front of a wall that had quite a motherload of photographs on it.

"I had a lot of trouble with my marriages after Cyla." his son had told him after he had asked him why he had gone and married five women again. "Didn't do my research on them, didn't get to know them as well as I should have. Only good out of Dapira, Kovina and Cardalir were the kids."

"What about Ashaklar?" he had asked when his son had left out his third wife.

"Same thing." his son had said, he had gone quiet before saying more. "I did love each of them, my four ex's that is. But it went sour quick, a lot of the reason why I stayed was for the kids."

"Although that was the responsible thing to do..." he had said. "where Dapira, Ashaklar, Cardalir and Kovina still in for you when you left?"

"Ashaklar said not a thing, she acted happy when I left." his son had said. "Cardalir and I were very opposite, I was attracted to her sure but she... dammit all she talked and moved too much and was too damn clingy! I felt suffocated by her! She was a bit vocal but she went along with it."

"Clingy women can be a bit annoying." he had agreed with his son on that one.

"Kovina, that one manipulated my words. She'd twist and turn and jumble them around, she told that I threatened her and the girls after the twins were born..." ShaamVile had nodded, fully in understanding with his son. "And Dapira?"

"Unable to have further children after Kulabai was born," ShaamVile had nodded again. "I wanted more children, a son or two. Guess you can say I enjoyed fatherhood so much I was willing to do a few things that most others would not. Also had family continuation on the mind too thick, I wanted to raise a son or two."

ShaamVile understood fully now, his son had met up with some women who were not meant for him, he had married and had had children with them and had found himself stuck with his not-meant-for-him wives until the kids were in that stage where they would understand and, also, he had had creating son's to carry on the family name. Very stressing time, he remembered telling his son to have a son of his own, or two, he remembered clearly, after he graduated Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery. His two son's had a similar experiences with their relationships, he had been told that his oldest grandson had been in a relationship with a woman named Agola who had birthed him two daughter's who she had manipulated away from him and who had acted very immature and irresponsible. Tazir, he had been told, had married a woman who had only wanted him for his status, surname and money. As ShaamVile looked at the photographs of his son's other wives he felt a rage fill him, women, he thought, can be a cruel species. He went past the wall of photographs to the trophy room that had Kankuranger's stuffed and mounted body in it, he stopped to look at the tall man wearing a full spandex suit of red who, when he had been living had had black hair and a thick, black beard which was now sporting a little bit of dust that was giving the man a sort of salt n' pepper appearance. ShaamVile walked around the man who use to be his son's nemesis and who had nearly killed his son once, he saw from the corner of his eye the plaques that had heads on them that were on the walls, all of which had once been his son's enemies and were now trophies, reminders of his son's glorious victories. He also saw the large, snarling black and white furred Utolx bear that stood twelve feet tall, the Hydox birds, the Cranos and Raz and Osto birds and the Hooklo bird that had a large plume of feathers that resembled the bird on the planet Earth called a Peacock except that the Hooklo bird had pink and white feathers instead of green, blue and yellow feathers with a bright indigo blue head and neck while the Hooklo had a dark pink head and neck. The Bocowi snake, now that one was a prize! It resembled the planet Earth's Cobra only it was six feet long, his son had it coiled and looking about ready to strike out at the one who walked near it, the Bocowi snake was well known to have a frill around its neck while Earth's Cobra's had a hood. ShaamVile, when he got to standing back in front of Kankuranger, nodded his head then turned away.

"You all messed with the wrong man," he said back to the stuffed remains of his son's defeated enemies. "the wrong Surfeit."

ShaamVile turned left in the hallway that ran down from the trophy room, the hallway had been kept fully the same and honestly, he was even more proud of his son for keeping it that way, it was his most favorite designed hallway in his former home. The hallway was a shiny wood, even the walls and ceiling were wood, while he walked down the hallway he'd stop to periodically point his finger out, the candle holders automatically gained a little, golden flame on the tips. When he got to the second door on his left he stopped, he turned to it then grabbed the doorknob. The door was heavy wood but it was not a problem for him to open, it was unlocked as it should have been. When he opened the door he wasted not a second in going into the room on the other side.

His potions and spells chamber was exactly how he had left it, it was fully stone in design with three tall bookshelves, a long, stone table in the center and a black cauldron over a fire pit. His father had always told him that the basics are sometimes better than the elaborately, insanely designed. There was a set of tubes on the table, some funnels and a bunch of vials, the book that was open on the cabinet was still on the page he had been reading and taking instructions from to make the potion that would make him go into limbo until one of his kin returned him to the life of the living. ShaamVile swung his fist at the fire pit and a black stream of flame shot out, the fire pit caught at once, an explosion of black flames wrapped around the black cauldron for a few seconds before dying down. ShaamVile went to work, for some reason he felt that something wasn't right, that something had happened to one of his kin. His father had always told him that family was always deeply sewn in the mind, heart and instinct of a man and when a member was harmed the whole family felt it before they had even been told. He grabbed the book from the cabinet and turned the pages, he had done a spell to make the book go from its fragile state to being like new again so that when he used it he'd not have to be but so gentle and careful with the turning of the pages, when he got to a potion called Ostende Mihi, a potion meant to show the happenings of family members, he stopped.

1 Cat's Tail

1 Lizard's Eye

2 Silver Coin's of Honchos Bonchos

1 vial of Saliva of a Bear

1/2 vial of Blind Man's Toe Jam

ShaamVile went to his cabinet and took down the ingredients, he had done a restock soon after arriving with his son and granddaughter-in-law at his old house, thinking that he might need to do a potion or two while at his old house and he was glad too because the ingredients he had left behind had withered away until they were nothing but dust. He poured each in separately, carefully, into a large bowl then started stirring, most potions took two hundred stirs before funneling but this one, he knew from his knowledged and very experienced mind, would take a hundred move. He didn't hum, he didn't whistle, he didn't sing while he stirred, he kept his mind focused on counting the number of times his spoon went around the bowl. When the substance had gone a red color he removed the spoon, there was just one more ingredient left to add for the potion to work. As he slowly poured his brew into the funnel he spit three times in it, adding the last ingredient which was for the family's DNA to be included in it. When the potion had funneled out, changing from purple to near black, into a vial he placed the bowl to the side. He grabbed the vial, plopped a glass topper on the top then shook it three times. After the third shake he grabbed the topper and pulled it off, he next went to the bare wall of his potions and spells chamber. With a thrust of his hand he threw the entire contents inside the vial onto the wall.

As the wall became cloudy and an image of what was going on in the only location where he knew of family being, his uncle and he had spoken earlier, he was fine as where his family so he wasn't worried about them, he thought that all he'd see was a slightly violent vocal exchange from his current youngest grandson and his great-grandson but when the wall finished forming to show what was going on his jaw dropped. His current youngest grandson was attacking Vile in a most deadly fashion. He was firing off red, green and white streams of fire, he was throwing weak ground attacks and he was kicking and punching out large gusts of blue and white air. Vile, who had no knowledge or abilities in Elemental Powers, was returning fire with some impressive energy and sonic attacks. Seeing his grandson and great-grandson fighting in the way that they were, as deadly and dangerous a fashion as they were, ShaamVile didn't bother seeing if everyone else was okay. He wiped the wall with a rag then stepped back. He teleported to his grandson and great-grandson's location fully intending to end the fighting between them and find out what the bloody hell was wrong for them to be fighting so furiously.

"I'll kill you you fucker!" TazirVile shrieked. "You fuckin' killed my wife!"

TazirVile had no idea how he was doing it, he had yet to grasp the power of colored Elemental Abilities but he figured that a part of his blind fury and the different colored fire, water and air attacks he was sending out was because he was hurting so greatly. His heart felt broken, shattered into a billion pieces. He had seen his wife being attacked, he had seen his beloved wife having her father's hand thundered into her stomach with his long, dark blue fingernails sticking out. He fully believed that his nephew had meant for what he had done, for the life he had taken from him and from his own son and grandson. TazirVile, when a black and white combined energy bolt was thrown at him followed by a Sonic attack of purple, dropped to his side on the ground, rolled over then got back to his feet. He high kicked and sent a red and purple wall of flame at his nephew then he swung his hand, his fingers wiggling ever so slightly. A black flame rope shot out from his hand and it become entwined in acid. When both struck his nephew there was an explosion, he then saw his nephew crash and slide across the ground. He leaped up and made the ground around his nephew split unevenly, his ground attacks were weak, he hadn't been able to practice them further and get a better grip on them because Angel had been pregnant and unable to show him how to strengthen them. His nephew fell into the uneven crack, he grasped at the ground with his hands and pushed up with his feet to get up out of the depression he was in. He had just pulled himself up slightly when he was struck in the face by his uncle's burgundy shoe, his eyes grew wide as he saw a large purple ball of water come down towards him. His black pupils grew small, the last sentence his daughter had said to him, that she would see him in Hell, rolled before his eyes. Just before the large, purple ball of water struck him it was flung to the side. Suddenly, he found himself being flung out from the depression. The ground rushed towards him but before he could strike it he was flung to the side, he felt himself burning all over the second he struck the ground and shrieked in pain. When he regained his senses he saw that his uncle had blasted him fully while he was flying in the air, his clothing had been burned away, he just had ribbons of his former pants on him. Before his uncle could throw another attack at him someone stepped in his way, blocking him from attacking him further.

"Enough, Tazir!" his great-grandfather yelled. "Verbal and not physical, Lad! You should know far better than to use your Elemental Powers on a member of the family!"

"No, he is no family of mine!" TazirVile shouted. "Get out of my way, Grandfather!"

"Whatever rifts you two have, you use your words and not your powers against each other." ShaamVile said, he crossed his arms and spread his legs slightly. "Do not make me attack you to teach you a lesson, Lad."

"Attack me, I don't care!" TazirVile shouted. "But attack him afterwards for what he has taken from me."

"And what has he taken from you to warrant such an attack, Lad?" ShaamVile asked.

He had come in just in the nick of time, his grandson had opened up a crack in the ground and his great-grandson had been tottering on the edge of it, almost ready to fall in and almost getting a terribly purple water ball, and a large one at that, being tossed in his face. TazirVile looked a mess, he was burned in several areas, his stomach, chest and shoulders mostly, and looked about ready to go from being purely raging to bawling out. His chest was heaving up and down, he could hear the hitching breathes and the hurt that came out from his breathing. ShaamVile uncrossed his arms and walked over to TazirVile, he placed his hand on his shoulder and that was when his grandson broke down. He dropped to the ground then leaned over, his sobbing was loud and full of pain. ShaamVile couldn't understand this, he looked over at his great-grandson. Vile looked a mess! He was just wearing ribbons of what had been formerly pants, very burned up black shoes and his body was a second and third degree burned mess, smoke was billowing off of him crazily. Vile slowly pushed himself to his knees then slumped over, he was breathing hard, he was wheezing and coughing.

"He...illed...y...ife!" TazirVile cried.

"What?" ShaamVile turned around, he hadn't caught what his grandson had said. He dropped to one of his knees and leaned over his grandson, TazirVile was sobbing so heavily that his body was shaking.

"He killed my wife!" TazirVile cried so loud that his grandfather lost his balance and fell over. "Vile, grandfather, he killed Angel! He thrust his hand..."

Atlas was beside himself with grief, he did as Angel told him to but with an even sinking heart. He built a fire, made it large and then backed away from it. Now, she was just requesting that he stay near her. She claimed that she was cold, he had wiped what he could of her blood from her body but it was in vain as the wound, a long, vertical wound about six inches in length, was constantly bleeding. He tried covered the wound, he didn't want to see it at all due to it being so gruesome, but that was a bust more because it was bleeding so heavily. He was now by Angel's head, he had her pulled over his lap, half of her body propped up against his. Whenever Angel looked at him he felt himself near losing it, he found himself thinking bad thoughts. This is the last I will look into them emerald-green eyes with the small ring of golden-yellow around the black pupils, this is the last time I will see this beautiful face move, this is the last time I will see life in her fiery red hair and this is the last I will touch her flesh that is still living and the last time that I can speak to her and hear her talk back.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-lassss..." Angel said shakily.

"No tahk, yeh rest." Atlas said, he swallowed hard.

"T-take k-k-care of Bile and L-Lhaklar for me." Angel said. "Please, t-take good k-k-care of them. K-keep them s-safe for me, Atlas."

"I will, I be reesin' dem good an' dey be safe alweeys." Atlas said, tears welled in his eyes.

"T-take k-k-care of y-yourself," Angel said. "d-don't let H-Helen b-bust you to m-much. H-have D-Dione tr-train m-my son's in th-their powers a-and tell them..."

"Angel..."

"Tell them who I am and was." Angel said. "Th-that I d-did all I c-could to p-protect them a-and all I c-could to be th-there with th-them."

Atlas agreed, his heart felt like TazirVile's, it was breaking, he was sure that when Angel took her last breath it would shatter. He made all the promises Angel asked him to do. He promised to take care of her son's, he promised to keep Alpha at bay around her son's, he promised for Dione to train her son's when they started showing their powers and he promised that her son's would be raised with love and understanding. Angel went silent after the last promise was made and he thought that she had died, he broke out in hitching sobs, his shoulders bounced and rolled, his chest heaved up and down. His tears fell onto Angel's face, they cleaned the blood that had caked on her cheeks and chin. Just when he heard ShaamVile outside yelling and just when he looked over to the right to see the man peering into the cave's entrance Angel brought her hand up to his face. She weakly pulled his face towards her, she smiled at him which he returned.

"Kiss me," she said, her voice was weak and barely a whisper. "kiss me, one last time let me feel your lips against mine. Let me feel your breath go into me."

He brought her forward and kissed her gently then he deepened the kiss. Just as he had given her a second kiss he felt her life essence drop and her body go limp. After the third kiss on them cold, dry and now lifeless lips he placed her down. He shook her twice, he grabbed her shoulders and shook them, he shouted and cried then he threw himself on her. He spoke in gibberish, he felt lost and confused, he felt hollow. He had loved the fiery redheaded daughter of Master Vile so much and for her to lose her life in front of him, for her to lose her life while he was kissing her, it hurt him so much. He felt the cave around him shake a few minutes later and that was the only reason why he lifted off of her, he crawled to the entrance of the cave and looked out. ShaamVile was attacking the cave, trying to get inside. He had a clear strand of fire that he was swinging at the cave, the end of which was wrapped around his wrist three times. Atlas turned around and went back to Angel, he lay beside her and before he knew it, he was asleep. In the deep recesses of his mind he didn't care if the cave fell on him and crushed him as he slept, being without one of his women he felt as if his heart had a chunk taken from it. He felt not fully there, before he dropped beside Angel two tears dropped down from his eyes, rolled down his cheeks then fell onto Angel's lifeless cheeks.

The second she had left her body she had felt a peace fall over her, she felt her spiritual essence float up, she saw Atlas as he shook and then threw himself on top of her, she saw her great-great grandfather attacking the cave, trying to get in, she saw TazirVile sobbing on his side and she saw her father sitting with a sick grin on his face, a grin of accomplishment. Right after seeing her father and his sick grin she felt herself jerk up, she no longer saw anything or anyone, she saw swirls of blue and white, she saw the stars and the planets, she saw herself become enveloped with white before she entered an explosion of crystalized white and blue. The second that she entered that explosion of crystalized white and blue she closed her eyes, she hoped and wished and prayed for that Atlas would be able to get himself together so he could get the horses and then go back to Egypt. She knew that he would take good care of her son's, she knew he'd be okay. Angel felt invisible tears fall down her cheeks as she thought of how much she would miss both Atlas and TazirVile, she'd miss talking to them and about them, she'd miss touching them, making them happy, seeing their smiles, seeing their physical bodies, hearing them talk to her and feeling the love radiate from their bodies for her. Just as she felt a slab of something solid, but fully invisible float underneath of her she was thinking about how much she'd also miss her son's. She miss everything of their lives, their first walk, first words, them running and picking flowers, playing with toys, getting into trouble, rough housing, going from young boys to young men, going to school then, sometime down the line, meeting up with someone that they would want to spend their entire existence with and begin the makings of a family. Angel closed her eyes again, she was sure that someone, or something, would come up to her, ask her for her name and information, for when she was born, where she was born, what she had done in life which would be her judging and telling of where she'd go next and then how and where she had died.

"Open them eyes, Child!" a voice that seemed so familiar yet was slightly out of her process of memory ordered. "Look at me with your eyes open, not shut!"

Angel opened her eyes and looked to the right, she was clean, not a trace of blood on her body and the wound that her father had put on her was gone, it was like he had not injured her at all. She was wearing what she had been when she had died, the same gold coined bra piece and the asymmetrical skirt that was extremely short and showy that had gold coins all over it and thin, light brown tassels hanging from it, the two full gold arm bands, her three strand gold coin necklace and her headband that had gold coins hanging from it. There was no one on her right so she turned her head to the left, her breath caught in her throat as she gasped. From out of the billowing cloud of white stepped a woman with shiny brown hair with silver ends and blue eyes, just as blue as Helen of Earth's. The woman was wearing a coffee brown Greek gown that had one shoulder draped in the back, when the woman turned slightly she saw that the back was open, the front was slightly pulled down and a pleat bodice near the waist. Angel knew who this woman was, she looked down as she sat upright then turned to face the woman. She had thought that when she had entered the room that she'd just be layed down on the table, asked some questions then be floated to two doors, one the entrance to Heaven and the other the entrance to Hell. She thought that she'd no longer have any feeling in her extremities but to her extreme surprise, after she pinched herself to see if this was all real, she found that all of her nerves were intact and she could feel everything and anything.

"Bathilda?" Angel blinked her eyes, thinking that this was a test or a trick. Bathilda walked over to her then stopped right in front of her. "Bathilda? What is going on?"

"You have died waaaaaay before your time." Bathilda, the woman who was her fraternal sister and who had birthed and raised her for twenty years until she had finally reached the age of ten and had thrown her out. "That is what happened."

DuruVile, Cyla, KurukVile, Irka, Whosla, Bekla, Qeeta, Ashaklar, Cheshire, Vaiba, Bellatan, Daispa, Kulabai, Azvra, Araime, Majeer, Zebyr, Keibo, Kokan, Rubacon, Bushon, Dara Dara, Rita and Rito all teleported in at once when they found out what had happened, the first one to react was KurukVile when he saw his son. He ran over to him and started pounding his face and chest with his fists, it took the combined strengths of Rubacon, Bushon, Kokan and Keibo to pull the raging man off of his eldest son and even then, it was half-heartily. Everyone was glaring at Master Vile angrily, everyone was astonished that he would do such a thing to his own flesh and blood. Cheshire, Qeeta and Ashaklar went to TazirVile who was in an extreme form of hysterics. ShaamVile had stopped attacking the cave to get it down so he could go in and grab Angel's lifeless body to tend to his grandson, no one was able to help him calm down. He was a wreck of a man, when Homsi, Losal, Eldass, Zshon and Kalach teleported in they found themselves unable to assist, their master shoved them to the side and ordered them to leave him alone. All five Goblins, when they found out what had happened, felt a great anger surge within them and changed at Master Vile. It took quite a lot of manpower to get the Goblins, especially Homsi and Losal, off of the man who had killed his daughter and again, it was only done half-heartily. Rita and Rito were the only ones on their father's side, Rita saw her sister's death as her way to be the only daughter of her father's again while Rito was just happy that his problem sister was gone.

"Boy, do you have any real intelligence in you?" DuruVile demanded, he was having a real hard time coping with what had happened. Cyla was up against him, crying her eyes out. "Never in my life have I seen a man let his jealousy over a woman drive him to death and destruction."

"I did what I did for a reason." Master Vile said.

"What you did, the son that I wish I was so very far away from right now, was take a person from this universe that didn't just belong to you." KurukVile said, Irka was at his feet, rocking back and forth. She was very hysterical.

"You took a woman away from her family, Vile." AraimeVile said, she was furious and near to tears over what her nephew had done. "Away from her family and away from her two infant son's who will probably now both perish without her."

"Good," Master Vile said, he slowly stood up. "don't need neither of them brats in this family."

"One of them brats happens to be your own son!" Dara Dara screamed, she ran at her older brother and start pounding on his chest. "Your own son! You killed your own daughter, took her away from your own son and now you've risked his life!"

"You took a daughter, granddaughter, great-granddaughter, great-great granddaughter, niece, wife and mother away." QeetaVile said. "So much Angel was, and now you've taken her from all of us. Shame on you!"

"Shame on me for making the brat and discovering her." Master Vile shoved his sister away, she fell at her grandfather's feet sobbing. "We can now get back to our usual lives."

"Without you in it." KurukVile said. "For me and my wife, for your taking of our granddaughter away, for killing her, we cast you out."

"Go on, not like you haven't before." Master Vile said.

"Goes double for me," DuruVile said. "you and your lot, all of you are to keep your asses off of my property and out of the lives of both me, Cyla and my other get."

ShaamVile shook his head violently then moaned no, everyone turned towards him and glared. His father had told him that his father had had a similar problem come up when his nephew had killed his sister because she had had a child without being married. His grandfather's nephew hadn't disowned his nephew, he hadn't shunned him or locked him up, he had tied him up and had punished him severely with the rest coming later on in life, his grandfather's nephew had succumbed to his conscience later on, about ten years after the event, and had to be put away in an institution afterwards. ShaamVile wiped his face with the sleeve of his red jacket then walked forward, his son and grandson stepped out of his way, his great-granddaughter looked up at him, her bright blue eyes glistened in fresh tears, a trail had been made from previous ones down her cheeks and the sides of her nose. When he got up to his great-grandson he stopped, his great-grandson stood an inch below his height so he didn't have to point his head down, he didn't have to anyways as his great-grandson and he were not going to meet eyes anyways.

"Disowning is not an appropriate punishment for this." ShaamVile said. "He'll be getting off too easily if you do that."

"Granddad, after what he has done..." KurukVile started to say, his grandfather held his hand up and silenced him.

"You want him going around thinking he's done nothing wrong in killing a family member?" ShaamVile turned around and looked at his grandson. "In taking someone very loved from the family?"

"Course not!" KurukVile exclaimed.

"Four hundred thousand years ago Family Law initiated the Family Punishment Act, which says that if a crime is done within the family then the family has a right of punishing the criminal themselves. My grandfather, IackVile Surfeit, severely punished his nephew, Kubob Rewolshi, for his crime of killing his sister after she had given birth without being married. He beat him, whipped him and then beat on him some more within a half inch of his life before backing off." ShaamVile said to his family. "Kubob got the rest of his punishment later on when his conscience came in. Disowning Vile is not right, it's like wiping the chalk board clean after its been written on, he'll forget what he did fully, he won't learn from it. Do we want him to go around acting like he's Mr. Right in this situation?"

"Hell no!" KurukVile, Irka, DuruVile, Cyla and TazirVile all yelled together.

"Then I say we initiate Family Law here and teach him a lesson." ShaamVile said, he then turned around and faced his great-grandson. Before Master Vile could run away or teleport to a different location he was ganged up on. His grandfather grabbed his left arm while Majeer grabbed his right.

As Angel walked alongside Bathilda she took in the long, white hallway that they were walking through. White mist coated the hallway almost two feet high, the walls and ceiling were white and she had no idea what color the floor was as the mist was just too heavy and plentiful. She had been told that she was in an area between limbo and the Judgement Hall, the area that she was in was mainly used for beings that had died before their time or for the Universal Gods to bring beings up to speak and comfort them. The Universal Gods hovered around her and Bathilda, they had joined before she and her fraternal twin sister had started their walk and had spoken some but mostly had stayed quiet. When she and Bathilda reached a clear, see-through pool of water they stopped, Bathilda had her sit down on a light blue pillow. The two golden and light blue spheres started revolving around her as Bathilda went over and sat across from her.

"Okay so I'm in a sort of way station, why am I here exactly again?" Angel demanded. "You three told me that my father won't be allowed to harm my children, you told me to go to Corycian Cave and I did and in the process I got killed. How does my death affect my children, besides them now forever being without their mother."

"They are now without their main protection, they are now very vulnerable to your father." the light blue sphere said in a male, God-like voice.

"They cannot live without your protection, they are unable to survive for long without you." the second golden-colored sphere said in a feminine, God-like voice.

"They depend on you, for protection, food and love, without that they cannot survive." the first golden-colored sphere said in a male, God-like voice.

"Sooooo why am I here again?" Angel asked again. "To decide to bring them here with me or..."

"Bile and Lhaklar are to remain where they are in the living." the light blue sphere said.

"So, exactly, how does that help things with their survival?" Angel asked. "I can't tend to them in this state, I can't nurse, nurture, protect or help them without being in the flesh."

The three spheres started going faster around her, the golden spheres were starting to make her feel dizzy and the light blue sphere made her near want to roll her eyes up inside her head. When the spheres were at their fastest they started closing their circle until they struck her. The two golden spheres struck the sides of her head while the light blue sphere struck her in the face, the force was enough for her to fall over, she near fell into the pool of water but caught herself just in time. When she leaned back up she saw that the three spheres had stopped moving, they were again hovering around her head. Bathilda looked at her, her face was hardset. She stood up, walked around the pool casually then grabbed Angel's head in her hands. In one quick motion, she dunked Angel's head in the water.

"What the hell?!" Angel exclaimed after she tore her head out of the pool, she sputtered and spit water for a second then turned around. She glared at her fraternal twin sister.

"Your return will not be easy, you never was one to do things the easy way." Bathilda said, she then dunked Angel's head into the pool of water again, she held Angel's head in the water for a full ten seconds before Angel fought her way back to the surface.

"Return to what?!" Angel exclaimed.

"You must pass in this realm to be reborn with what you lost in the living." the light blue sphere said.

"Wh-..." Angel got no chance to finish what she was going to say, Bathilda dunked her head back into the pool of water and this time, she kept her down for almost a minute. Angel struggled fiercely, she flopped her arms and legs, she shook her head, when she near fainted she grabbed the edge of the pool. With what she had left she shoved herself up out of the water, she sputtered, shivered and spit then shook her head.

Bathilda kept dunking her head in the water for a full five minutes, she struggled to keep her twin's head in the water but Angel proved much too strong and kept popping out again. The three spheres bobbed on air, they said nothing and did nothing, they did nothing to help Bathilda out or in helping Angel ward off her twin. After the fifth try Angel turned around, she kicked her legs back and Bathilda fell to her back with a scream. Angel got up to her feet, she stood above Bathilda then with a yell jumped at her. It was then that the three spheres reacted, they circled around Angel, making her dizzy and feel faint then they all, at once, flew at her. Angel fell back into the pool after the three spheres flew through her face and head with a shriek, the back of her head struck the bottom of the pool and she swam between consciousness and sleep. Before she lost consciousness she rolled over then sat upright, the three spheres hovered above her head, all had gone a violet-purple color.

"Whoa now..." Angel held her hands up at the spheres. "c-calm down now..."

"Angel Irene must pass in this realm to be reborn in the living," the three spheres said together. "Angel Irene will have many son's and daughter's by her chosen mates, both of which will not harm her given offspring."

The three spheres, a rich violet and heading towards a deep red color, crashed into the back of her head and she fell into the pool, she grabbed the edge and pulled her face out of the water then felt a series of hands press down on her. She screamed as she felt the hands work, they were all working to get her face back in the water, the hands meant to drown her. After a full minute she lost the fight and crashed, full-bodied, into the pool. The hands kept themselves on her, when she rolled over, her own hands clutching at her throat, she saw that there were no hands on her, she saw indentions on her skin where hands were but she couldn't see them. Angel rolled, flipped over, she tried to jump out of the water but the hands kept her down. Just when she was about to faint her feet reached the floor of the pool. With a shove, she pushed herself up and out of the pool.

"Enough!" Angel yelled. "Enough, I say!"

"Why must you fight us when we only do is help to take you back?" the light blue sphere asked.

"It's always worked this way." Bathilda said. "You have to be submerged in that pool, you have to leave this world to go back."

"Go back? Where dammit!" Angel shrieked. "Where?"

"Earth." the three spheres said together.

"Back to Earth. Back to your son's." the first golden sphere said.

"Back to my father." Bathilda said.

"Back to the mate of your father and great-uncle, the latter of dominance while the latter under him in status." the second golden sphere said. "Back to your son's."

The three spheres and Bathilda all dove for her at once, she felt Bathilda grab her around the neck while she saw, she literally saw, all three spheres, one a pulsating light blue while the other two being a pulsating golden color, press down on her stomach. The water swallowed her up, it formed around her head, she breathed it in, she swallowed it, she screamed water in and thrashed around with her arms and legs. Angel was thinking about what the spheres had said, what Bathilda had said. In order to go back to her birth planet, back to Atlas and the problem of her father still chasing after her, wanting to take her from her son's and wanting to harm her, she had to pass on in the way station, so to say. She had to die in the void between limbo and the living before she could head back to the world of the living. Just before the last of her strength dwindled Angel wrapped her hand around Bathilda's wrist, she smiled at her fraternal sister then her eyelids closed. Bathilda, after Angel had dissipated, after returning from wence she had came, shrieked. The three spheres now dove for her and she, being without her sister's fierce drive to stay alive and without her sister's fierce drive to fight, was held firmly in the pool. She thrashed her arms and legs only twice before letting them flop to her sides, her sister had taken twenty-two minutes before finally letting herself go, Bathilda took less than five.


	32. Chapter 32

Atlas had woken up after an hour of sleep, cleaned Angel's body up fully then had walked to the front of the cave, he found that the ancient magic shield around the cave had fallen, he was vulnerable to the beings half a mile from him. There were many men and women, many creatures that he guessed were related to the evil father of the woman who had passed away in the cave that he had loved so much. He felt very alone, very naked in the world now, he had lost one of his harem, one of the women that he loved so much. The evil father of the woman that he had loved so much was getting the shit beat out of him, he had watched as the evil man had been held down by two men, both of which looked like him and he guessed were very close in relation, grandfather/father or even brother/father, to him, while another man, who again looked very close in relation, who was very big and strong, pounded him with his fists pretty hard. They switched after twenty minutes, the man on the left arm let the man who had pounded on the one named Master Vile twenty minutes before have his spot and then he started in on Master Vile, after twenty more minutes a new man had come forward, it had gone on for what seemed like forever, a ton of twenty minute switchings, one man taking over the beating after the other. After five hours and twenty minutes, Master Vile fell to his knees, the man who from his distance looked to have a silver sided face, had just finished pounding on him. Atlas was just thinking how much the man who had sired the woman he had loved so much could take, how much of a beating he could take and keep standing, when the sky above grew very dark gray, he heard thunder and that was when he exited the cave. The monsters a half mile from him ended their beating of Master Vile and looked up at the sky, even Master Vile looked up, despite how badly beat he was.

The sky had started revolving right above the cave, around and around, starting slow and then getting faster by the second. When it was at its fastest the wind picked up, it acted as if it was pushing Atlas back, away from the cave and he, unknowingly, did as it told him. Loud thunderclaps roared, white lightning struck in the revolving dark gray clouds above, he heard a whirring sound. He took further steps back until he was fifty feet from the cave, the lightning went from white to a blazing red and then it changed again to purple. The lightning bolts got wider then started getting thinner, when the bolts turned black he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He had never seen or heard of an event like this happening before, he thought that it was a God or some Gods coming to take his haremess and then he thought that it was a God or some Gods coming to take him. Two black lightning bolts struck the ground, black smoke rose up and he saw a depression where the bolts had struck, another bolt struck the roof of the cave and made a hole. He was just about to turn and run for his life when the sky dropped, when it lowered like a tornado. It circled the cave, masking it from all eyes. The ground rumbled, he was knocked off balance and it wasn't just him. He looked behind him to see that a majority of the monsters behind him had gone to one knee, the one he knew as ShaamVile had his legs very spread and was only just keeping himself up on his feet. When he heard a scream he turned back towards the cave, the funnel had gone from the greatest of the great tornadoes, the biggest tornado ever seen on the planet Earth, to a thin, pencil-like and almost see-through tornado. The wind died down... no it didn't just die down it completely stopped, it acted as if it hadn't even blown at all. The sky above cleared, going from dark gray back to its original light blue with a few blue clouds. The sun shown. When Atlas' eyes took in the cave his heart felt like it dropped to his stomach, the cave looked as if it had collapsed in on itself.

Atlas took two steps then ran at the fallen cave, he had no idea what he was doing or why he had ran at the cave which had concealed the body of his haremess but he ran at the fallen cave. When he got to it he scrambled over the strewn rock debris. He picked up a medium slab of rock then hurled it to the side, he then picked up a small slab of rock, probably from the roof, he thought, and threw it over his back. He slid a large slab to the side then he grabbed dirt. He started moving then, going to where his harmesses body had been. He sifted through the slabs, the rocks and pebbles thinking now that if he found her body he'd remove it from the fallen debris of the cave then take it to a different location. He'd retrieve Al-A Shab and Al-Hawa, wherever them horses of his where he had no idea, then he'd placed her lifeless body on the mare, he'd return to Egypt with her body and that would be her resting place. His wife would be devastated, so would Dione, Perniceie and Azura at the loss of Angel, he had tried to get out of the cave, he had tried to go help her but had been trapped. The ancient magic had trapped him inside, had pulled an invisible shield in front of the entrance of the cave barring him from exiting. Atlas had just tossed the last slab of rock, a long one which was thin and broke in half which made two for him to toss away when he saw that the place that Angel's body had been, that he had left his fallen haremesses lifeless body when he had exited the cave, when he saw that there was nothing there. There was no body, Angel's body was gone, like the cave, it was like the cave had collapsed in on itself and had automatically buried her in the soil. Atlas looked around, he looked back and saw that the monsters were all standing, staring at him as if he was crazy, then he turned back and started sifting through the rock debris again. He had just pushed a large slab that looked as if it had once been the wall of the cave to the side when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"What're you looking for, Attie?"

Atlas looked back over his shoulder and gasped, at first he thought it was her spirit, he had heard that spirits of the dead could feel very real, very like flesh. Angel stood behind him, her body was clean, not just of the blood but also of any dirt and sweat she had had on her before she had died. Her hair was smooth, clean and so bright it cast a red glow around her face, it looked like flames. Her emerald-green eyes shown brightly, he saw pinpoints of light in them, the golden-yellow ring around her black pupils looked like twin wedding rings. Atlas looked down at her stomach, the wound had closed up, there was a scar there but that was all, no blood, no opening, no nothing but a scar. Atlas' eyes grew wide when he saw that there was a woman behind her, a woman with shiny brown hair with silver ends and blue eyes, a woman wearing a coffee brown Greek gown that had one shoulder draped in the back, the front of the dress was pulled slightly down, there was a pleat bodice near the waist, the woman was turning around, taking in her surroundings, as she did so he saw that the back of her gown was open, the flesh of her back shown, she had lightly tanned skin.

"Get up out of the rock pile, King Tut!" Angel snapped playfully. "You have no idea what could be stewing under them rocks. Snakes, biting bugs, hands ready to grab you, maybe even a hidden cave underneath to take the place of the fallen one that was above it."

"Angel?" Atlas did as he was told, he stood up.

"That's my name, don't you wear it out now." Angel said.

"Yoor dead... I saw'd it an'..."

"I use to be." Angel said.

"Yeh no dead?" Atlas looked Angel up and down, he walked around her, his hand trailed around her body, feeling her all over. He felt her breasts, stomach, back, sides, legs, crotch, face and was just trailing his hand over her rear when she turned around and pushed him back slightly.

"Quit the feeling game," Angel said. "I'm alive and in the flesh and will be for a very long time to come."

"Who dat?" Atlas pointed at the woman who now stood facing him, looking at him curiously yet with a pinge of fear.

TazirVile, Majeer, Homsi, Losal and Eldass all dropped to their knees well before anyone else when they saw Angel, everyone else was in a state of disbelief. ShaamVile took two steps forward then dropped to his knees, DuruVile dropped to his afterwards with Rubacon, Bushon, Irka, Cyla and Cheshire following, Ashaklar followed behind her husband with Zebyr, Keibo, Kokan, KurukVile, Vaiba, Araime, Azvra, Kulabai and Bellatan following. Daispa, Dara Dara, Whosla, Bekla and Qeeta dropped to their knees last. Master Vile, Rita and Rito were the only ones to not fall to their knees, Rito had helped his father up to his feet, his father was staring in shock at his baby sister. Before Master Vile could say anything and before anyone could get up TazirVile spoke.

"The Universal Gods know when wrong has been done and have corrected it." his uncle said. "They have brought back my beloved wife."

TazirVile stood up first, he took two steps then raced off, towards Angel. His grandfather, father and older half-brother followed him quickly with the others following suit. They all came to a heel scraping stop when Angel lunged at the woman behind her. Angel and the unknown woman wrestled on the ground for a short while with Angel throwing a majority of the punches while the unknown woman mainly just pushed and kicked. The gray-haired man separated them and held them apart and that was when Angel looked over at them. She pushed the unknown woman to the side then walked off of the rock pile that use to be Corycian Cave, when she was on flat ground she raised and looked at her hand. TazirVile's heart was pounding a mile a minute, he was above happy, above thrilled, he was ecstatic that he had a chance still to be with his wife. Angel shoved her hands forward and a wave of ground swept towards them. TazirVile and the others were flung back several feet, TazirVile landed on his father's ribs while his brother's elbow jabbed him between the legs.

"She's got her magic back." ShaamVile said after he got up. "The Universal Gods not only brought her back from her wrong timed death but have also restored her powers."

"May the Gods be praised!" TazirVile said, his hand was clasped between his legs, his male part was throbbing. "May the Universal Gods be praised!"

Angel, when she had seen that Bathilda had also come back with her had taken one look at her fraternal twin sister then had lunged at her. She saw herself in the right for the slight beating of her sister, for her being thrown out of the cave at ten years of age, being forced to live on her own for two years before the teachers at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had picked her up, for beating her when she had a moment of uncontrol with her powers when the village kids threw rocks and sticks at her and pushed her to get her to show her "freakiness" and, of course, for dunking her head in the pool of water while in the way station between limbo and the Judgement Hall. Now that she knew that she had her powers back she started fighting. She sent red, green, black and white flames at ShaamVile, who had stood up, then she made the ground raise before tossing it forward, towards him. She sent red, white and purple water balls rolling towards him then she leaped into the air, when she was ten feet in the air she started twirling. She cast out lightning shards and air punches when she was engulfed in purple energy then she dropped back to the ground. As if to make the mood even sweeter, she was thrilled to have her powers back and to be the old, real her again, she grabbed Atlas and Bathilda then teleported to where the horses were. ShaamVile had been too much in shock over Angel's reappearance in the world of the living and having her powers restored to defend himself, when he got up after being flung to his back by a purple wall ball he began looking around for Angel. TazirVile stood up and walked over to the pile of rock slabs, pebbles and scree that had once been Corycian Cave.

Al-A Shab and Al-Hawa were found near a small stream, they had dumped all of their gear and looked as if they had had a squirmish of sorts, Al-Hawa had marks on her neck and rump from Al-A Shab biting her and Al-A Shab had scrapes on his sides and a slash mark on his chest. Atlas took one look at the appearance of the horses then shook his head, he knew that Al-A Shab could be a bit of mean creature whenever he was in the area of a mare who was in heat and Al-Hawa had been near her time when he and Angel had started their trip to Greece. Atlas quickly collected all of the weapons, wrapped blankets and anything that had been strewn about the valley from when the two horses had begun their fighting, he tied them to the horses backs but before he could mount his horse he saw that Al-A Shab also had a very bad wound to his left knee and was limping, there was no way he could ride his stallion with such a wound. As it was, Bathilda flat out refused to get up on Al-Hawa, she had no idea how to ride a horse, had no experience and was scared to death. Angel and she fought some vocally before Angel got annoyed, she grabbed Bathilda's arm them Atlas' shoulder, he had the reins of both horses so when she teleported both horses went with them. They landed right in front of the Jebel el-Dist mountains, while Atlas and Bathilda were getting themselves under control they were fully human and being so they had a different reaction to teleportation. It shocked the system, making them unable to move for a long five minutes. By that time Angel had already gone to Atlas' winter stronghold for help. Hannibal and Julius slowly escorted the two horses back to the stronghold then came back to help their father and, as of yet unknown to them, older sister to the stronghold for a well earned rest.

"So I was brought back because I passed before my time," Angel said a few hours later, she was in the bathing area of Atlas' winter palace. "and you was brought back for..."

"I have no idea, all I know is that they rushed at me and held me down in the pool." Bathilda said.

"So tell me, was it you that was intended for one of my "husbands" or was it fully on me?" Angel asked.

"Fully on you." Bathilda replied. "I have no powers or meaning for them, that's all I know."

"Really, I call your bluff." Angel said.

"How dare you." Bathilda said.

Atlas, Hannibal and Julius would have nothing to do with Bathilda, Atlas still regarded his oldest daughter as not his daughter due to a conflict in not knowing who her real father was not to mention, Bathilda had a way of getting tempered easily around him. She had already gotten on him for his dress sense, then she had gotten on him for the harem and then she had just plain yelled at him for no reason, Helen, when she had received word of Angel and her husband being back, had returned swiftly then had slid to a jaw-dropping stop when she saw Bathilda. She and Bathilda were not getting along either and neither wanted anything to do with each other so it was just Angel that had spent the past two days together. Atlas came around Angel plenty, he tended to her the he use to and even added a bit of extra to it, he was being a bit clingy with Angel and Bathilda was voicing this greatly. After day one, even Claudia wanted nothing to do with Bathilda.

"So them two brats by your husbands?" Bathilda asked.

"Watch it Vila." Angel said, as of the past few hours, whenever Bathilda began getting on her nerves, she'd call her Vila, after her father.

"Maybe a good name for a daughter to that monster that brewed you." Bathilda said.

"I have no plans to propagate with my famous old man." Angel hissed.

"Well, Vila's not agood name for a daughter by that other guy." Bathilda said.

"Why don't you save the name for your own daughter by my famous father." Angel said.

Bathilda scowled, Angel had both of her son's in the bathing area of her father's winter palace, she had cleaned them and had dressed them and was now letting them nurse. Bathilda had no children of her own, she had gone unconscious at nineteen years of age in Corycian Cave only to wake up to find an egg near her body, which was bloody from her having birthed it. She had fully intended to have that ugly, nasty colored green egg for breakfast, had even had the fire all up and ready and the pan ready. Half an hour after waking up in 1758 she received the shock of her young life, the egg had hatched and inside it, perfectly formed, had been an infant girl. The infant had emerald-green eyes with a tiny, thin golden-yellow ring around her black pupils and thin, orange-colored hair. She had raised the infant for twenty years, she had been one hell of a slow maturing child, taking five years before she looked like a two-year old and seven further years before she looked seven years old. Bathilda had lost it when the child had turned ten, twenty years after her birth from the egg, and had chased her out of the cave. Her reason for this was because she was about to be evicted from the last village that she and Angel had moved near, Angel had shown off her powers again and had attracted the attention of the local priest who had said that they were no longer welcome in any of the villages in Greece. She had made a bargain with the priest, she could stay where she was but only if she got rid of Angel. She had chased Angel out of the cave then a mile away before going back, feeling as free as a Peacock. Angel knew this but she kept her mouth shut on it, had she of not been evicted from the cave that Bathilda and she had lived in for three months she'd of not learned how to survive, how to hunt, and how to use her powers. And she would not of gone down the path she had been thrust down after the teachers had approached her saying that she had been picked for the outreach program for lower life planetary organisms that had special abilities.

"Don't scowl, makes ya look ugly." Angel said.

"Very funny, Angel!" Bathilda sniffed. Bile started crying and Bathilda clapped her hands against her ears. "Shut him up, will you!"

"Bathi, cool it!" Angel snapped. "He's only a baby."

"So how long will he be a baby before he gets into that toddler stage?" Bathilda asked.

"No idea," Angel replied, she was rocking Bile gently, he calmed down quickly. "he's near two now."

"Payback time." Bathilda said, she leaned back and smiled. "Time for you to go through what I did when you was that little."

"Not really, you treated it like a curse." Angel replied. "I cherish every moment."

"You cannot be serious!" Bathilda exclaimed.

"Angel's doing as she should," Helen said as she walked into the bathing chamber. "motherhood isn't that bad. It's a very pleasant experience."

"So says you, Mother." Bathilda rolled her eyes.

"When you've lost as many children as I have," Angel said. "and then have a living child, you cherish each and every moment."

"Even if it's a monster child?" Bathilda asked.

"Human, monster, alien, hybrid between the three," Angel stood up, she had both of her son's in her arms. "yes."

Bathilda, like Master Vile but also unlike Master Vile, wanted nothing to do with Angel's two infant son's. She acted like a very snotty teenager around Angel and her son's, she whined whenever Bile and Lhaklar cried, whenever they were being cleaned up or fed and when Angel, Helen, Atlas or Aphra, Alexis and Selma played with the babies. Angel got real annoyed real quick of this and made sure that Bathilda stayed far from her babies whenever she and they were out. On the day of Bile's one year and eighth month of life Angel got a surprise, well actually she got several. The first was Atlas coming into her bedroom chamber with two new outfits and some jewelry, the second was Dione coming over for a visit to check on her and spend some time with her and the babies and the third was Bile rolling over. He struggled for only a few seconds then rolled over onto his stomach, he even tried to pull himself along on the carpet of his baby chamber, which was tan with brown wheat designs on it.

"You need to prepare yourself for when he is older," Dione said. "he is going to be not only a big boy. He's going to be a handful."

"He and Lhaklar both," Angel said. "Lhaklar moves so much, I'm surprised he hasn't rolled over yet."

"Each baby is different, he might just do that soon." Dione agreed.

Dione and Bathilda did not get along, they got into a fight right quick which ended in Bathilda storming out of the palace. Atlas' winter stronghold had been built by his father, the buildings were closer together and the stronghold was a bit more cramped, Atlas had told her that due to the crampness of the stronghold in the Jebel el-Dist mountains he had gone and started building a different stronghold, this one in the Crystal Mountains near the Bahariya Oasis and right smack in between both the Bahariya Oasis and the Farfras Oasis, which was also in Atlas' territory. It had taken him near ten years, he had said, before it had been completed and by then his tribe was bigger and space was getting very limited in the Jebel el-Dist mountain stronghold so he had made a decision, to use the stronghold in the Crystal Mountains that he had just built as their Spring and Summer residence and the stronghold in the Jebel el-Dist mountains stronghold that his father had built before his birth as their winter quarters. He had made expansions in the Jebel el-Dist stronghold, built extra houses, extra market buildings and had expanded the palace slightly, in all, he had told her, he had built around fifty extra buildings in the stronghold. The closeness of the buildings prevented the bitter cold winds from seeping into the buildings and the members of his tribe stayed warm and cozy all winter. After a week had passed Angel found herself in Atlas' winter palace's throne room reading up on her great-great grandfather.

"Well, obviously they've done some changes," Angel said, she had both her old edition and the new edition in front of her. "they've changed my father's, grandfather's and great-grandfather's chapters."

"How much?" Selma asked, she was looking over Angel's shoulder.

"For one, they've added the new galaxies under their control." Angel said. "For two, they've added the new additions. Baruk, Bile and Lhaklar. And for three, they changed the passage of Duru's passing on Wren8."

"Is it a lot of changes?" Alexis asked, she had Bile on her lap and was having a time in keeping him under control.

"My grandfather had the Ergots Galaxy and its information, time of conquest and what fights were significant added to his chapter." Angel said, she had marked areas in the new edition of The Chronicle of the Surfeit with blue tabs. "My father has the Dark Galaxy in his chapter, same information added like time of conquest and what fights were significant etcetera. Tazir has the Andromeda Galaxy and Bula Galaxy added to his chapter, those have good details to them and his year and month of birth has been included..."

"When was he born?" Aphra asked, Angel suddenly started flipping pages to go back to TazirVile's chapter.

"Uhhhh, April the fifth of..." the flesh on Angel's forehead bunched up in confusion. "four thousand and fifteen." when everyone looked at her in confusion she shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea where their dating comes from or means, it's really bizarre."

"Like them." Aphra said. "What else does it say?"

"Well, I've been added to my father's chapter as his "wayward daughter", Bile was added to his chapter as well," Angel replied. "Lhaklar was added to TazirVile's chapter and..."

Angel flipped the pages back some then stopped at DuruVile's chapter, she recieved a shock and pushed the book back. She and Selma both looked at the book then at each other then back at the book again, the book was having new information added to it, DuruVile's lost son by Cyla had been added, as had what really had happened on Wren8 but what struck them as shocking was that a new paragraph had been added which said that DuruVile had just began a campaign in a part of the universe that was called the Xeno Object, which had a total five hundred planets on it. Aphra, Alexis and Atlas walked over and looked down, according to the book DuruVile had conquered five of the five hundred planets in a near walkover, the book also claimed that DuruVile was trying to break a record. The current record, the book said, for conquering an area of that size with that many planets in it was five months, Angel's great-grandfather was quoted as going to try to conquer the area in less than three and before his wife, who was now six months pregnant, went into her eighth month of pregnancy.

"Well... a spell's been done on this edition it seems. All new information is added in," Angel said. "they do this at Pronghorn as well. If a piece of history is done, the history books are automatically updated through the Moja Kwa Moja spell."

"Like that." Aphra said. "What does it say of your great-great grandfather? Read it to us, please."

Angel nodded her head and started reading, Aphra, Alexis and Selma found themselves just as interested as Angel was in what was written on the man who Lisa Walberg had documented bringing back from limbo.

"ShaamVile Surfeit was a surprise baby to RaalVile Surfeit and his wife, Frahfrie Cloridona. He was conceived after his father came home for a short break after conquering the Cloabo Galaxy and was born during his father's conquest of the Websiren Galaxy on August 18, 1821 at near ten months gestation. ShaamVile was a big baby, weighing almost nine pounds at birth and being twenty-three inches in length. He was the secondborn son of RaalVile Surfeit through his first wife, Frahfrie and was the more healthy of the two offspring through RaalVile's first wife. ShaamVile was said to be a prodigy in Elemental Powers, learning all before the age of six hundred and thirty-four. ShaamVile Surfeit is one of few that could do the Clear Fire power of the Fire Elemental Power, along with Clear Water and able to send gusts of air which could send a house flying off of its foundation which he dubbed Air Torrent. ShaamVile received a most impressive education, going not only to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic but also The Dark Academy, The Academy of Dark Arts, Semil's Military Academy and The Dark School of Evil. He was one of few who actually had his first conquered galaxy by the time he reached The Dark School of Evil, and by that time he was six thousand, four hundred and twenty-one years old.

"The Surfeit family was in dire trouble by the time that ShaamVile Surfeit had conquered the Dlur Galaxy which had fifty planets in it. ShaamVile's full brother, ZaalVile Surfeit, was declared fully infertile by the time the Shlock's Plague struck the universe and ShaamVile's younger half-brother, RikiVile, had been rendered infertile after an attack on a planet he had been trying to conquer which cost him both of his testicles which meant that it was fully on ShaamVile's shoulders to continue the family line. ShaamVile Surfeit has been accredited to three women, Nicolia Bloashi from the planet Gluok in the Dlur Galaxy (he had met her soon after conquering the galaxy and had brought her back fully intending to marry and have a family with her) was his first and only wife. She bore him seven children, four boys and three girls but only one of them seven made it out of the womb alive and that was a girl which was given the name EbaishaVile Surfeit. Soon after EbaishaVile's birth, ShaamVile had himself and his wife checked for fertility issues. ShaamVile, at first, was declared infertile but after a double-check that was requested by both ShaamVile and his father, that was changed while his wife was declared fully unable to give birth to any further children due to a deformity in her uterus. ShaamVile, after this was discovered, divorced his wife to find someone better, they were married for twelve thousand, six hundred and ninety years. The next woman that ShaamVile paired up with was one from Gamma-Vile, her name was Bikare Globoosie and from all accounts, even though ShaamVile was engaged to the woman and claimed that he did love her, the pairing was not a happy one.

"Besides Bikare and Shaam's constantly squabbling, they had six children together, three boys and three girls, but, again, only one was born alive. EblouissieVile Surfeit, the daughter who looked very unlike her father and was at times thought to not be his child, was born on July 7 3276 at 1:34 pm. ShaamVile left Bikare four thousand years after his engagement to her and, since Bikare wanted nothing to do with their daughter, he raised her as a single father up to her leaving for Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. ShaamVile, after he sent EblouissieVile to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, met Egla Shaar soon after and swiftly became engaged to her. All sources say that the new pairing was a happy one and surely it must have been as between the two they had twelve children. ShaamVile Surfeit is known to be the father of twenty-four children, but of those twenty-four only three survived to be born. In all, he experienced eight miscarriages and thirteen stillborn children.

"ShaamVile Surfeit only had one living child by Egla Shaar, the coveted heir to the Surfeit family line, DuruVile Surfeit. ShaamVile's only son was born on October the 6th of 3905, ShaamVile's only partner to give him a living son passed away from Puerperal Fever two weeks after the birth of her and ShaamVile's only surving child was born. ShaamVile Surfeit remained single after Egla died and he raised his young son on his own. The early hundreds of DuruVile Surfeit's life were frought with bad events; his grandfather, RaalVile Surfeit, and step-grandmother, Malakay Surfeit née Dubalakee, both passed away before the young boy reached two hundred, both being victims of the Shlock's Plague which had struck the M-51 Galaxy two years previously. Both were buried in the cemetary behind the family house which ShaamVile's father had willed over, Egla was also buried behind the house. ShaamVile moved himself and his young son into the house soon after his father and stepmother's passing, had the entire residence disinfected and had all furniture thrown out and replaced, he had several rooms redone after his father and stepmother passed away. After he and his son moved into the house and after all the work was done, the windows and doors were locked and no one was allowed to enter or exit the property.

"Soon after RaalVile and Malakay Surfeit were afflicted with the Plague, other members followed swiftly behind them. In all, ShaamVile lost his two brother's to the Plague along with his three sister's, OliaVile, VlalaVile and VaraiVile and their two young unnamed infant son's. ShaamVile Surfeit also lost his two surviving daughter's, EbaishaVile and EblouissieVile, from the disease, the two women, unlike most during the Plague's most dangerous and terrifying years who stayed inside their homes for fear of contracting the horrid disease that was downing a thousand a day, would periodically leave their residences to visit friends who were also not wary of the disease running rampant around the universe. ShaamVile and his young son survived the plague to find that only them and ShaamVile's uncle, TrobrencusVile Surfeit, and his uncle's family which included Bahne Botzol, two young daughter's, DezassVile and DananVile and a one hundred and five-year old son named TrivitVile, the son having been born during the middle part of Shlock's Plague and a twin, his twin brother having not survived the birth. Most of the Surfeit family had been wiped out from the Plague. In all, ShaamVile Surfeit lost his father, stepmother, his real mother, his two brother's and two sister's, two unnamed infant nephew's, two cousin's and his two daughter's from his previous marriage and engagement to Shlock's Plague, all are buried in the cemetary in back of Surfeit Manor in the Lajon District of Gamma-Vile.

"ShaamVile Surfeit doted on his young son from birth, showering him with untold amounts of love and attention, even when the Plague was at its highest he was still a very good and nurturing father. He and his son had a very thick relationship and where and still are very close to one another. ShaamVile tutored his son himself, took him on his conquering campaigns after a vaccine had been made to prevent the surviving populace in the universe from contracting and dying from Shlock's Plague and trained him himself in his powers. ShaamVile sent his son off to receive an impressive education, he spent a total of a quadramillion on just one school enrollment and was known to make a deposit on the next educational system that he wanted his son to go to. In all, ShaamVile sent his son off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, The Dark University, School of Dark Arts, Bjork's School of Evil, Semil's Military Academy, Woolwerk's School of Business and The University of Conquering.

"ShaamVile Surfeit was looking at a Galaxy called the Virtu Galaxy when he disappeared. From all sources, he was traveling to the galaxy when something occurred to his ship, the last known image of ShaamVile's vessel, the Gam_Veh_1200, was of it being engulfed in flames in the back. From interviews with the man himself, while he was passing through the Kuiper belt he encountered space weather which struck his ship, damaging the thrusters beyond repair. His ship landed on a planet that had just destroyed another in the Milky Way Galaxy, one that would be given the name of Jupiter thousand of years later. His son, DuruVile Surfeit, searched for him for two thousand years before giving it up on finding out what had happened to his father, he focused soon after stopping his searching on becoming a husband, father and conqueror (check DuruVile's chapter on page 5943). ShaamVile Surfeit's remains were found over two hundred thousand years after his disappearance by his great-great granddaughter, Angel Irene Vile, on the planet his ship crashed on, due to efforts by Angel Irene Vile ShaamVile Surfeit was brought back from the realm known as Limbo, only able to get there after consuming a potion he had made and kept on him always called the Herleven potion, a potion that can be consumed when a being is in dire trouble, such as very badly injured or very badly ill, and wishes to resume his or her life at a better time. The potion is known, that after taking, to take effect immediately after consumption and to take approximately an hour to eight hours, depending on body condition, before before the body is fully restored to full health."

Angel was about to say something on what Lisa had told her that her great-great grandfather had told her after ShaamVile had used her as a 'wetter', as Angel and Lisa called it. The book only listed twenty-four children, three of them being the only ones to survive infancy, Angel was thinking that surely, with all the women that her great-great grandfather claimed to of coupled with, he had more than just twenty-four children but she knew of a spell that some men used called the Utasa Spell or the Infertility Spell which made a man infertile during intercourse. Most alien males use the spell when they spent a night or two with a woman of undesirability, such as a saloon girl, or they just wanted to have a go at having a little bit of sexual relief. She was sure that some men on Earth would love to have the knowledge of such a spell, it did stop past lovers coming in demanding for compensation for the raising of children born to them that their partner created in a one night stand. Angel turned the page and started looking at the photographs that were included in ShaamVile's chapter.

The first photograph was of ShaamVile, it was a sideways photo but he was looking at the camera. The photograph beside it was the one that she had to take a second look at. ShaamVile was very recognisable while the woman beside him was not. She was very short in stature, looking to be only five feet tall, she had purple eyes, lips, hair and fingernails while her skin was light blue. The little girl in the photograph was standing between ShaamVile and the woman and she looked like ShaamVile. Angel didn't need to see the description to know that she was looking at ShaamVile's first daughter through his first and only marriage, she only had to look at the photograph to know it. The left side of the little girl's face was light brown while the right was tan, she had stubby, little horns on the top of her head, her elongated ears were very feminine looking and were a dark yellow color and had light yellow Tiger-like stripes on them. The little girl was wearing a yellow and black dress with a brown ribbon around her waist, she had light brown heels on her feet.

"Who's that?" Selma asked, she pointed at the woman and little girl in the photograph.

"Nicolia Bloashi, his first wife, and EbaishaVile, his only surviving daughter from his only wife." Angel replied.

The photograph on the next page was of ShaamVile with another woman, Bikare Globoosie, the caption underneath the photograph said. There did seem to be a distance between the two, there was a foot of space between them. ShaamVile was holding a little girl who looked around five hundred years old and he had EbaishaVile standing beside him. The girl that he was holding had a swirl patterned purple and green skin complexion and full white eyes, she was wearing a purple dress and shoes, she had a light purple ribbon around her waist. This child was ShaamVile's only surviving child and daughter from his engagement to Bikare, EblouissieVile. The photograph on the next page held Angel's attention for a few minutes.

"Egla Shaar," Angel said. "my great-granddaddy's momma."

ShaamVile was standing against a tree and there was a woman leaving up against him, he had his arms around her and from the looks on their faces, they looked very happy and in love. Egla Shaar was a marvelously beautiful woman who had long, white hair and green eyes that had yellow, cat-like pupils. She was a short woman, she barely came up to ShaamVile's chest. Angel was amazed at how young the woman looked, she gave off a youthful feeling, like she was either in her very late teens to the age of when she was in very early adulthood while ShaamVile, in human age terms, although looked the same as he did now, gave off the feeling that he was in his mid-forties. Angel shook her head, DuruVile had gotten his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils from his mother that was without a doubt, she thought. Angel was curious as to what ShaamVile's father looked like so she flipped the book over fully to the index, when she found the pages that RaalVile's chapter were on she started searching. The book was thick, very thick, so it took her a full minute before finding the first page of RaalVile Surfeit's chapter then she went straight for his photograph section.

"Anyone in here seen the movie Legend?" Angel asked, her eyes were wide as she took in the photograph of her great-great grandfather's father, RaalVile Surfeit.

No one had seen the movie, in fact no one had seen a moving 'flick show' as Aphra called it, for many many years and the stronghold didn't have anything electronic built in it so that a television could be added. Everyone lived simply and they preferred that so Angel just looked at the photograph in shock. She had seen the movie Legend, starring Tom Cruise and Tim Curry, in 1985 and by golly if the man on the first page of photographs didn't look like the monster in that movie then her name wasn't Angel Irene. It was very evident where Triskull had gotten his looks from, RaalVile looked tall and foreboding, and to add more of a shiver down the spine he had two black horns that curved forward on his head similar in fashion to the extinct Aurochs'. He stood in the photograph with no shirt on, his muscled bulk reminded Angel of her grandfather, he had a very impressive six-pack and his chest was bulging in deep muscle as were his arms. He wore a black pair of pants, black belts hung down from the waist, and he had black shoes on. The left side of his face and body was red, just as red as the monster in the movie Legend, while the right side of his face and body was a light gray color. His eyes were a golden-yellow and they glowed brilliantly. He had a sword hanging from the belt around his waist, it looked like it was made of full iron. It had three iron strands coiling around with a space between them open where a blue flame crackled and popped inside, the grip and handle looked very strong and the grip had a strand of bright blue along it. When Angel flipped the page over they all saw how tall the man was, he was standing next to a fully grown ShaamVile who both she and Atlas knew was six-foot six inches tall. RaalVile stood just an inch shorter than his son.

"I'd be afraid if this guy was still alive," Angel said finally. "no need to use your magic with horns like those. Just run and impale."

"He looks mean!" Alexis exclaimed.

"He look danjerous," Atlas said. "dem hohns be bad, worse den deh Watusi."

While Angel was looking through the new edition of The Chronicle of the Surfeit, ShaamVile was entertaining his family at his son's place with home-made movies and memory stories. He had told of Shlock's Plague and its destruction, of his marriage and two engagements, the raising of the three offspring that had survived to adulthood, and was now just sitting back, watching old movies from when he had been a child. His son and he were talking like normal again, were back to their old close relationship, no qualms were going on between them and he was just waiting for him to return back to his place. As he saw the old, choppy and scratchy in places film of him playing with his older brother and younger sister he found his mind drifting back to when he had seen Angel and, he was doing his best to push her image out of his mind but he also found himself pounding on that woman that had been standing by Angel when she had returned to the world of the living. He was doing his best to conceal it but, after seeing the woman his sex drive had been sparked.

"Who's the boy and girl with you?" Whosla asked.

"Hmmm?" ShaamVile looked over at his oldest granddaughter. "Oh, Zaal and Olia."

"Is Zaal older than you?" Whosla asked. "Or is Olia the older one?"

"Zaal's my older brother, Olia was born after I was." ShaamVile replied.

"Zaal looks like your father," QeetaVile said. "Olia looks..."

"Like a combination." TazirVile finished for his sister.

The film ended and he had to switch it for a new one, the whole lot of his family were seated in his only son's theater room, a room that had actually been replaced from the old one and he had been explained why. A planetary quake some hundred thousand years before had near destroyed the house, his son had had to get the whole back portion and several rooms totally redone from scratch. The room was all dark red, walls, ceiling and rug, and had rows upon rows of seats in it that stood in front of a large, white screen. A projector stood between the middle seats with a small space around it for boxes of reels of film to be placed which, at the moment, there was a lot of boxes around the projector. ShaamVile was seated right beside it so all he had to do was reach up, take the film from the machine, place it back in its case then take out another film. The new film that he slid into the projector was one of him and his half-siblings who were two hundred and five and three hundred and twelve years old while he was in his later teens, he had just gotten out of The Academy of Dark Arts and was taking a short break before heading off to the next educational unit his father had picked out for him, which was the ever hard and challenging Semil's Military Academy.

"Who is that!" Vaiba demanded to know when a small boy that had four stubby horns and a half blue and half black face showed up on the screen.

"Riki," ShaamVile responded. "my half-brother."

"And the girl who just showed up?" Zajra asked.

"Varai, one of my half-sister's." ShaamVile said.

"One of, you have more than one half-sister?" KurukVile asked.

"I have two." ShaamVile said, he then pointed at the screen. "My stepmother, Malakay Dubalakee there, is pregnant with the second."

KurukVile had always wondered where Triskull had gotten his looks from, he now knew. After seeing his great-grandfather on the screen he had put two-and-two together, he carried the gene for horns in him as did his father and, quite possibly, his oldest son and younger brother, although he was sure that if any offspring from his younger brother had horns they'd look very strange in appearance. ZaalVile Surfeit, at three hundred and twelve years of age, had four stubby horns on his head, one set behind the other, and white eyes. The right side of his head was dark blue while the left half of his head was black and his eyes were a glowing gray color with dark blue pupils. He was wearing a white, tucked in button down shirt and dark blue pants with black shoes on his feet. The little girl, VaraiVile Surfeit, looked like her mother. She had violet skin, light purple eyes with yellow pupils and long, jet black hair. She was wearing a black dress and black slip-on shoes.

"Bet now you know you really are Triskull's daddy huh?" Dara Dara elbowed her father in the side.

"Hush now, Child!" KurukVile barked at his only daughter. "Never doubted his parentage and you know that."

"I bet." Dara Dara said, before she could elbow her father again her father turned and eyed her. She turned back to the screen.

Bellatan and Daispa were thinking the same when they saw their grandfather as late teenager, wearing a bathing suit, resting and relaxing at the edge of the pool on a fold out chair: that their grandfather looked very different! He was starting to get a large chest, he had the start of a six-pack and his arms were getting big but they were no where near as big as they were now. He sat in the chair wearing a red checkered boxer swimsuit on, his hands were behind his head and he looked peaceful. Riki and Varai were running around, acting like they had lost their heads but they never bothered with their older half-brother. Zaal and Olia were in the pool, the older Zaal had a good six-pack on him and a nicely formed chest but his arms were very behind in development, Olia was starting to look as if she'd become a very beautiful woman when she matured. Zaal and Olia left theri grandfather be, they never splashed water on him or called out to him. The one who disturbed their grandfather's relaxation was his own father. He snuck up from behind then grabbed the folding chair that his son was lying on then jerked it up. Their grandfather flopped into the pool feet down yelling in surprise.

"And splash goes granddad." Bellatan and Daispa said together, everyone started laughing.

The film ended quickly and ShaamVile went to change the reel, he decided against showing the film of his stepmother giving birth to her third child as it was not a film that painted a pretty picture, his stepmother had done quite a lot of bleeding and he and his brother's had fought a lot. As he rummaged through the films, looking for a good one to put in, he found himself thinking again of the woman he had seen on Earth. He thought of her unique hair color, her skin color, her outfit and the way she moved, a slow movement with a lot of hesitation in it. He picked the reel that showed recordings of reports of what was going on in the universe during Shlock's Plague. It was a good film to end the watching, he slid it in then got up and exited the room. On his way to the full gold bathroom, the bathroom that use to be fully brown, brown walls, ceiling and floor, with gold flecks on it when he had been a child and when he had had the house, he stopped at the thick and well strong shelf that the 100" television was on and reached for the door to the left cabinet. A man had to relieve himself of his energies at times, it was in a man's right to relieve himself when it called for it and he really needed a relieving. He grabbed the first UniDate magazine he touched, closed the door to the cabinet then went to the fully gold bathroom. On his way there he was thinking of his clothing preferences, yes he didn't like a girl flaunting herself out, he preferred for a woman to wear clothing that hid her parts. His clothing preferences in women had nothing to do with his sex drive, he could look at a woman with good-fitting clothes and barely fitting clothes and either being aroused and interested or not. He only looked at the magazines when he was having a difficult time containing himself, if he wasn't having any troubles or if he wasn't aroused or interested he'd not lift a page. ShaamVile looked at the magazine in his hands, it was not owned by his son, it was his very own. Yes, he bought the arousing magazines but for just one reason and that was this: If he was experiencing difficulty in keeping his sex drive down and there was no woman in his bed; wife, fiancée or evening girl, then he did the next possible thing which was look at the exotic and almost naked girls in the magazine and imagine them with him. He was single and had a high sex drive, dammit! He had to rely on something or else, he'd go completely insane and be no good at all to the people that he loved or to himself, he'd not be able to rule his planets or even conquer at all. He had to do something, he had to rely on a magazine and his hand to relieve himself. Once in the fully gold bathroom he closed and then locked the door behind him, did a room silencing spell then opened the magazine.

"Hey Lisa," Angel said when Lisa opened the door to her small, one bedroom house. "how's it going nowadays?"

"Been wanting to see you," Lisa beckoned for Angel to come in. "doing better, thanks for asking."

She had become a nervous wreck after ShaamVile had used her for his fun bed romp activity, Atlas had left her alone but his youngest son had gotten on her nerves so much that she had screamed at him. ShaamVile had really messed her up, she had gone from being a simple, nice and shy woman to a very nervous, very shy and snappish woman who was constantly looking over her shoulder. Lisa had just stayed in her one small, yellow mud-brick built, bedroom house since returning to Atlas' tribe, she had read books, had run experiments, had done all she could to keep her mind off of that horrible man who had used her for his sick bed romp. She hated the man greatly and she spoke such ill things of the man that it made anyone blink their eyes in shock. Angel walked into Lisa's house, the door was closed and then locked behind her, and went straight for a chair. She had brought with her The Chronicle of the Surfeit, she had been reading the chapter on Shlock's Plague which, curiously, was described very similarly to the Bubonic or Black Plague.

"I hear you've had some trouble lately." Angel said to her friend. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about." Lisa said quickly.

"Lisa, I'm going to be fully honest with you here. Keeping your feelings inside is not a good idea, they'll rule you over in no time." Angel said. "I'm your friend, you can trust me."

"I can, I know I can." Lisa nodded her head.

"I don't want to see you stay this way," Angel said. "better just to get it all out in the open then turn the page over. Get on with your life, that is."

"How do you or did you deal with..." Lisa choked up, she felt the anger rise up in her and she did her best to calm it.

"Yell it out." Angel said. "I don't mind."

"How did you... cope after what happened with your father?" Lisa asked.

"Felt shame, honestly. Shame for my damn impulses, for reacting the way I did. I had no choice, Lisa," Angel said. "even when he had me restrained, my sexual impulses forced me to go through with it and yes, I felt such shame, guilt and horror over it."

"How did you deal with it though?" Lisa asked again.

Angel looked around Lisa's small home as she thought of how to answer her still emotionally hurt friend. There was a red and tan striped rug on Lisa's living room floor, a tan-colored backless couch sat up against the wall with some pillows acting as the back of the couch, there was a light brown suede chair and ottoman was seated on the wall adjoined to the wall that the couch was up against, a wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch. Lisa had a lantern hanging on the wall and a lantern hanging from the ceiling, both were unlit. Lisa's residence was just a one bedroom one, she had a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom which doubled up as her laboratory. She had a microscope, chemistry set with all the works, a scale and a bunch of scientific books piled up on each other in a corner. Angel sighed when she looked at her friend's eyes, they were wounded and looked about ready to turn on the water works. Angel had used her strength to deal with her father and his horrid bed acts, she had fought and when the fighting hadn't done much of anything and when her impulses had forced her to go through the horrid acts, meaning moan, move slightly and climax, she had cursed herself, she had gotten mad at herself. Afterwards, when the deed was done and her father lay beside her, fully relieved and saying he had had "fun" she had just rolled over and gone to sleep, when she had woken up the next day, feeling the shame wash over her, she'd get up and walk around her father's bedroom chamber. Usually an hour to two hours after she'd have herself all together and ready for the next fight; the next fight for survival and for the right to live the life she wanted to live. Along with her strength and her drive to fight, she also wanted to be back on her birth planet with her friends who, she knew, would never harm her. Angel stood up and went to Lisa.

"Have strength, Lisa. Have hope, he'll never touch you again." Angel said. "It was through my drive to fight and strength and my hope to return back to my planet of birth that I was able to last."

"I hate how men are sometimes!" Lisa said angrily. "Some men use women for their bodies! They use and abuse their emotions, they don't care! They..."

"There are a lot of men that do that, but there's a lot out there who do respect women for their bodies, emotions, minds and hearts." Angel said.

"He said..."

"Over a hundred women, I know and it's sickening. I had no idea that he was like that, changed me opinion on him greatly." Angel said, she nodded her head.

"I hate it!" Lisa exclaimed, she then started crying.

"Let it out, Lisa." Angel said, she patted her friend on the back.

"He-he-he said he'd c-consider taking m-m-me home with h-him and..."

"Bedder's Words, as I call them. He said that to make you feel comfortable and more relaxed." Angel said.

"Fuckin' womanizer!" Lisa cried.

"Lisa, no offense but really you should calm down some. You fall in love with him? Become enamored?" Angel asked.

"No!" Lisa stopped crying at once. "I hate the man!"

"Then why you fretting over him using bedder's words, in saying he was going to take you home with him? You should be glad it is all over with, he's no where on Earth, no where near you and will have no more interest in you." Angel said, when Lisa looked at her, not convinced, Angel placed her hand on her shoulder. "Men who are womanizer's tend to have sex once with a woman then never again. It's like using a tissue, use it once then never again. Womanizers, horrible men who should know better than to treat a woman the way that they do, typically also find themselves getting phone calls or letters from their former one night stands saying that they have a son or daughter quite a lot."

"ShaamVile said that he never did the one night stands when he was with someone." Lisa said.

"Ssssssure!" Angel threw her hands down and chuckled. "I bet you a dime and a good, stiff drink that he's done many nights with women while married or engaged."

Lisa felt better after crying in front of Angel, she felt lighter, as if something had gotten up off of her chest. Lisa made fun of ShaamVile for ten minutes, she mainly made fun of how funny his penis looked, when she was done her eyes caught the sight of the book in the chair. She went over to it and picked it up, the cover had The Chronicle of the Surfeit on it. Angel walked over to her side then slowly opened the book up to the chapter on Shlock's Plague. Lisa began reading, as she read her scientific mind began working. Not many thought of what Earth had been like before the Cambrian period, the Devonian period, which had happened some five hundred million years earlier, had been called the Age of Fish because fish had started forming and one of them fish happened to of gained lungs which would start the evolutionary ladder for land based animals like the dinosaurs, the ice age animals like the Mammoth and later, Humans. The Proterozoic period had begun the process of accumulating oxygen in the atmosphere of Earth, very needed for life, and, due to the oxygen accumulation, the first advanced single and multi-celled organisms formed. How had life started on Earth, well a lot of scientists believed it had started by the violent action around in space. A comet with a bacteria on it had crashed to the planet and the bacteria had reacted to the oxygen levels, a meteorite or an asteroid could have also carried a few dozen or millions of bacteria and when one, or both, had crash landed on Earth them bacteria had reacted to the oxygen levels and had grown, changed, evolved and thus, the animals in the Cambrian period had come forward. Life on Earth had not, Lisa and many others believed, started without help. Something had happened, a comet, asteroid or meteorite with a bacteria or several strands of bacteria could well of started the process.

"The symptoms are similar to the Bubonic and Black Plagues." Lisa said after she had finished reading the chapter Angel had shown her.

"I was wanting a confirmation on that." Angel replied.

"Gangrene, chills, seizures, muscle cramps, high fever and swollen lymph nodes are definitely symptoms of Bubonic and Black Plague." Lisa said. "Interesting to know that even on different planets there was Bubonic and Black Plague."

"I was wondering if you could do a test for me," Angel leaned back against the door frame between the living room and Lisa's bedroom. "have them samples of my father's and grandfather's still?"

"Yes, and Shaam now." Lisa said, she had gone to a friend of hers who had implanted her with a collecting tube one single day before she had been captured by TazirVile. Her friend had said it was experimental and that all she had to do was walk around with it in her for a week before it was removed. The device was suppose to help women who were fearful of rape-induced pregnancies and boy, had it ever collected a lot of ShaamVile Surfeit's sperm! When she had slid it out she had found that it was full to the brim. Lisa explained this to Angel, who almost at once broke out screaming in laughter.

"You _are _a mad scientist!" Angel said, she wiped her eyes as she had been laughing so hard she had cried.

Lisa went to her kitchen and removed the vial that she had placed her horrid, one time and only time, she did hope, lover from her refrigerator's freezer. She went to her bedroom and placed it on her dresser then went to fix up her equipment. She had a device that would tell not only how viable ones sperm was, but also tell of what diseases the person had gone through in life. Lisa had a feeling of what Angel wanted her to test for in her great-great grandfather's sperm, she wanted to see if the guy had contracted the disease that the book claimed had taken almost four billion lives and had shaped a lot of families to what they were today. When the device was up and ready to go and the vial of sperm was fully thawed out Lisa grabbed a long, thin turkey baster. She carefully collected a small sample from the vial then placed it on a slide. With that done she placed the sample under the glass dome of the device, she closed the glass dome and a blue light started rolling, going from the left side of the device to the right and then repeating itself.

"It'll be ten minutes, approximately, before the results come in." Lisa said, when Angel nodded her head and said nothing in return she decided to tell her what she had discovered in her great-great grandfather's bones. "Shaam broke his back once in his life before he went into limbo."

Angel listened in quiet, her mind half there and half back in the palace where her babies were. Lisa told her that when she had been arranging the bones in the order that they would have gone when the man had been alive she had taken notes on them and had noticed that there had been some trauma done to them. ShaamVile had broken his left arm four times before he had taken the potion that had taken him to limbo, his leg had also been broken twice. Angel pulled her head back in shock when she found out that her great-great grandfather had once fractured his back and that all of his ribs had been broken at the same time. Angel was wondering when all the injuries had happened and how, for all of his ribs to be broken and for his back to be fractured it sounded like he had had a right exciting life before he had gone into limbo.

"The scar on his testicles was the only scar I really noticed." Lisa said. "Looked as if he had them knocked out of his sack."

"Ouch!" Angel grimaced.

"Glad we're women yet?" Lisa elbowed Angel jokingly.

"Damn right!" Angel exclaimed. "At least when we are kicked down there we don't have to worry about the sacred sacks. All of our stuff is located inside us, nice and safe."

Lisa's machine, a black box with a glass dome top and a clear, projected yet fully usable keyboard that looked very crazily cool, beeped. The results were projected onto the wall from a small, circular lense. Lisa and Angel both dropped their jaws in shock when they read the results, not only did the results say that ShaamVile was fully sterile but he had gone through quite a few illnesses.

Subject: ShaamVile Surfeit

Age: ?

Year of Birth: ?

Fertility: 100% infertile

Diseases/Antibody Count: 50

"Can you bring up the most notable diseases?" Angel asked.

"Sure, hold on." Lisa started tapping on her clear, see-through keyboard. A minute later what Angel had asked to see showed up on the wall.

Phthisis pulmonalis

Yellow Jack

Cholera

Typhus

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

Influenza/ H1N1

Influenza/ H2N2

Influenza Strand acute to both H1N1 and H2N2

Influenza/H3N2

Measles

"What are the unknown's?" Angel asked.

"Hold on, let me check the code and compare it. Bet one is Shlock's." Lisa said, she went to work quickly.

Angel was thinking, poor guy, had to go through all of that before he went into limbo along with having his arm, leg, ribs and back injured as well. It seemed, to her, that her great-great grandfather had gone through quite a lot during the first part of his life and she felt a sort of pity for him. H1N1, she knew, had caused the Spanish Flu that had claimed a hundred millions persons during its run from 1918 to 1920. It had affected over five hundred million total, there were stories that some children had even played around the coffins where the dead who had succumbed to the disease lay, waiting for the wagon to come get them. H2N2 was believed to of been originated from a mutation in wild ducks combining with with a pre-existing influenza strand. About two million had died from the disease, which had run from 1956 to 1958. If her great-great grandfather had had a combination of H1N1 and H2N2 before he had gone on his trip that had sealed his going into limbo then he had really been sick, Angel could imagine how sick he had been with both strands coursing through his body, making him sicker than sick, but she figured it had to of been bad. H3N2 was an Influenza strand that not many knew of. A strand of this flu had happened in 1968 in Hong Kong and had claimed a hundred million world-wide. Angel knew that Phthisis pulmonalis was Tuberculosis, a nasty and sometimes lethal disease that could be passed through the air that effected the lungs of a person. Yellow Jack was another word for Yellow Fever, that one was pretty bad. The symptoms of Yellow Fever, or Yellow Jack, were headache, chills, back pain, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting and Yellow Fever typically only lasted half a week to a week at most. Cholera was a small intestine disease caused by infection, about a hundred thousand were claimed by the illness a year and Typhus... that was Typhoid fever, a bacterial disease transmitted by the ingestion of food or water that was contaminated with feces of an infected person. Angel was glad that her two son's had been given the vaccine for Bubonic Plague, Cholera and Typhoid fever by Dione some months ago, they were well protected against the horrid diseases.

"Holy shit!" Lisa exclaimed. "Not only did he _have _Bubonic Plague, he beat it and it was _four times _worse than what Europe experienced from thirteen forty-eight to thirteen fifty!"

"Black Death?" Angel popped her head over Lisa's shoulder and looked at the screen that showed the results, Black Death was a strand of Bubonic Plague and it had devastated Europe from 1348 to 1350, a third of the population had died from the disease.

"Yes!" Lisa exclaimed. "And look at this," Lisa tapped her screen, a large, box with a white screen that had words on it in large, black letters. "the other unknown has a signature similar to the Ebola virus."

"He _has _had a history!" Angel exclaimed, the mere mention of Ebola virus sent a shiver down her spine. That disease, that virus, had claimed quite a lot of people over the years, sometimes over 70% of any one population was effected. Ebola had been very devastating in 1976 in Yambuku, Zaire Africa when it had claimed 88% of the population.

Lisa was thinking that Yellow Fever, Typhoid fever, Spanish Flu, H3N2 Influenza, H2N2 Influenza, Cholera, Tuberculosis, Measels and a very bad strand of Bubonic Plague had all effected ShaamVile's productivity. She pulled up a screen and started running a test to see when he had gone infertile, it took all of five minutes and when it came up she shoved herself back in shock and confusion. Angel looked at the screen for a few seconds then stood up straight.

Fertility Status: 100% fertile 13:09:09, 100% infertile 13:09:14

"You checked yourself right?" Angel asked. "Not carrying a baby are you?"

"No, even though the device was full it didn't leak out and I did take a pregnancy test." Lisa replied. "Negative. Why?"

Angel wrote what her father had said to TazirVile after she had gotten over Puerperal Fever, TazirVile, she remembered, had just gotten through showing her a room he had designed and had built in his mansion home on Moas that was set up like a marine amusement park, she remembered that he had a hallway that went through the room in a circle and there had been tanks on either side of it, she couldn't remember the ocean life that he had had in the tanks but it had been rather beautiful and unique. Her father had called right after she and Tazir had walked out of the room. Angel handed what she had written over to Lisa.

"My father put this curse on me soon after I recovered from Puerperal Fever:" Lisa read what Angel had written. "I curse both you and her, she will get pregnant and lose any subsequent offspring by you. She will see red from now on, will never birth any further offspring. Neither you nor she will conceive and welcome further offspring, you will be forever trying and forever losing."

"There's a spell which can be done by a being to make sperm or eggs released during sex not viable." Angel said. "A potion can be made as well but it takes effect much too slowly, the spell is preferred."

"He said nothing after he undressed..." Lisa looked up at Angel. "I... I don't rem..."

"It can either be said or thought of to be initiated." Angel said. "It leaves a signature in it, sperm made after it was spoken or thought out carries it and it also tells of when it was done. Shaam did his spell just after one on nine in the afternoon and it took effect five seconds later."

"Why would he do that?" Lisa asked. "Why would he do an infertility spell on himself? I thought men preferred sex when potent."

"A majority of men do think that, yes." Angel nodded her head. "He did that as a way of saving himself the trouble of raising an illegitimate child and," Angel looked at Lisa hard. "to save you the trouble of both birthing a child by him and raising a child by him. The spell works in that fashion, a sort of saving spell."

"Oh," Lisa blinked her eyes, she was still confused. "well anyways he used me and I still don't like him one bit."

"Good girl, keep it that way." Angel patted Lisa's shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

He was almost glad for the day to be over, there was just one appointment left to reside over and think over before the day concluded, he had gone through one of them typical days where it seemed that it drew on forever, not wanting to let up or cool down, in the five bathroom breaks he had taken that day he had had to squeeze them in between appointments and even then, he had to rush. It seemed that the appointments were coming in more and more these past hundred years, he couldn't sit in the back office with the other judges and joke around like he use to, it was now take care of one appointment, slide it into the folder then into its record slot then grab the next. Prog Erusha had been presiding over the Elder Courts on Brol for over five hundred thousand years, he had been sent in the letter one day saying that due to his age of seven hundred and fifty thousand six hundred and nine years he qualified to be a member of the judges that presided over the Elder Courts on the planet Brol, a small planet that was a mere nine hundred and twelve miles in width which was being wisely used as the court that decided matters which a group of the populace of the universe couldn't figure out to resolve either on their own or have resolved on their planets court systems. In truth, Prog had near turned it down, he had just married his third wife a year earlier, she had just had a pair of triplets and he was very happy with his life. Well, his wife had decided for him on what he was going to do. His beautiful wife who he was still married to and had fathered twelve beautiful children with had pulled the letter out from the waste basket, read it then had said for him to give it a try. Faviha, his beloved wife that he could not see himself without, had been right in taking the job. It was an important job, yes, and he enjoyed helping others with their issues but also the pay was great. He made over fifty million a year, there was no need for him to be a conqueror, or work in the mines, picking coal, semi-precious and precious gems, gold, silver or iron ore or even kick his ass to bring in a meager paycheck a week to support his family, all he had to do was read the appointment cards, reside over the appointments then give out the verdict.

"What's the last one, Vulkerg?" Prog asked the bailiff who had been the Elder Court's oversear for over three hundred thousand years.

"Uhhhh..." Vulkerg Deruno looked down at the clipboard which had the number and names of the next case on the card carefully. "Number two hundred and thirty, Surfeit vs Vile."

"Didn't we already deal with their case the day before?" Prog asked, he took the clipboard that had the case card, forms and paperwork on it and read through it slowly.

The day before he had gone through as many cases as he had on that day but the one that had stood out, there was always one and either it came right in the middle of the day or just before the day ended, the ones that concluded the day that stood out made for nice stories at the dinner table at his house and he was sure that it was the same for the other judges that presided the Courts as well. Vile Vile, who was most known for being called Master Vile, had issued a citation for his uncle, TazirVile Surfeit, to be evicted from his mansion home on Moas, a planet in the galaxy where both men had been born and raised and where TazirVile Surfeit had been living in since his nephew had been born. Also, on the card was Master Vile's attempt to take his uncle's assets as well due to them being on planets of which he had conquered in his and his uncle's birth planet, the M-51 Galaxy. That case had been a stand out, Vile Vile had insisted that his uncle had violated his law and rule, owed billions of dollars in back taxes and was causing too much trouble on Moas for his stay. TazirVile had come up with all of the records he had from when his mansion had been built, his employee records and the records of pay for each of his employees and the records to when his assets had begun, he neither owed any back taxes and there was not a mark on his record that said that he had created any trouble on the planet or the other planets that his nephew was trying to also evict him from. The court's secondary judge, Furlaknor Murgiccon, had asked soon after looking at the records that he had been handed that TazirVile Surfeit had given the bailiff if Vile Vile was simply trying to evict him because he had something in which he wanted which, they all in the court knew was Vile Vile's daughter, Angel Irene. That had gotten a violent reaction from Vile Vile, he had denied it and had said that his uncle was causing trouble and needed to be cast out. In the end, he, Furlaknor and the third judge presiding the court's, Nuelo Wontwoon, had ruled in TazirVile Surfeit's favor. He was allowed to remain on Moas, keep his assets and residences on the other planets of which he had assets and residences on and Vile Vile was ordered to leave him be. He, Furlaknor, Nuelo and Vulkerg all thought that that would be the end of them seeing Vile Vile and his uncle. Well according to the card and papers on the clipboard he and they had one more round to go with these two men from one of the most prominent families in the universe.

Before he looked at the case profile he found himself thinking back to when Vile Vile had had his first case brought up in the courts. He had been disowned by his father, KurukVile Surfeit, for conquering his birth planet, Gamma-Vile and, despite that, he had gone on and conquered the rest of the galaxy, he had fathered two children during the conquering with his first wife and had been a doting father on them, he had been told. After he had conquered the M-51 Galaxy in full he had decided to take his father to the courts to get him off of Gamma-Vile and out of the M-51 Galaxy, going as far as to even try to take his assets. Vile Vile had been younger then, he had acted sure of himself and when he hadn't gotten what he wanted he had fallen to pieces. His father had been allowed to remain on the planet and in the galaxy and do whatever he wished while his son had no choice but to allow it. Vile Vile, obviously still hurting inside over being disowned and thinking that banishment of his father who had disowned him was the way to get even, had exploded outside of the courts doors. Several officers had been called in to escort the man off of the planet. Prog flipped the card over and his eyes near popped out of his face. Yes, the other day's Surfeit vs Vile case had been a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae, this one would be much more explosive, he had a feeling.

Case Number: 230

Case Title: Surfeit vs Vile

Cause: The issue of Angel Irene and her offspring

Information: TazirVile Surfeit is in wanting to keep Angel Irene and her offspring, one of whom is his own, at his residence and bar Vile Vile (his nephew) from seeing her and them due to the violent actions of his nephew. Vile Vile wants to keep Angel Irene and one of her offspring, the one he has sired, at his residence and bar her and her infant firstborn son from seeing TazirVile Surfeit (his uncle) and his kin and the secondborn infant son born on March the 8th of 1,999,093,508 that was sired by TazirVile Surfeit.

"Oh boy, get ready my friends for one explosive match." Prog Erusha said. "A red hot boxing match."

"That bad?" Furlaknor Murgiccon asked, he reached over for the clipboard and Prog handed it over to him with no fuss.

Furlaknor Murgiccon had presided as second judge of the Elder Court's for almost four hundred thousand years, each year he'd check his card to be sure that it was true that he was one of the most important persons in the universe, a person who resided over matters that couldn't be taken care of by the normal means of talking it and working it out from the parties, it made him feel happy that he could help the most head turning of cases. Furlaknor, like Prog, had presided over the first case of Surfeit vs Vile fifteen thousand years ago, that had been an explosive case then, it was still very fresh in his mind and the one the day before was ranked right next to it, in his mind that was. Vile Vile had been so emotional fifteen thousand years ago in the first Vile vs Surfeit case, he had been very emotionally hurt by his father and, Furlaknor believed fully, he was trying to do a return on them feelings. The second Surfeit vs Vile case, Vile Vile had been cool, calculating, much more mature and much more in control. Furlaknor, unlike Prog who's wife had pointed out the job and pushed him to go for it, had agreed to it right off. He had sent in the appointment card, the application card and then had gone in for the interview, he had passed with flying colors and was damn glad for that. He had been sent the letter on his five hundred thousand three hundred and nineth birthday, he was headed on his three hundred thousandth year of presiding the courts. Qeege, his sweet wife who he had married soon after getting the job, was above thrilled to have a man who was of such importance and through her, they had twenty children, another fine thing to be proud of. The second Surfeit vs Vile case had made for some interesting conversation at the dinner table the night before, while he had been eating his dumplings and fine spread of vegetables he had listened to his wife say that she believed that a majority of Vile Vile's problem was he had gotten too big for himself, he had grown too confident and had become spoiled by his wealth and success. Furlaknor could not agree more, his father, for example, was not acting in that fashion nor was his uncle. They could conquer and grow richer and not think that everyone had to bow to them, everyone not in their own conquered galaxies, that was. Furlaknor looked at the page behind the card then sighed, yep, it would be one of them doozy of a cases he had a feeling.

"If any of you gentlemen have to take any breaks, do it now." Furlaknor said, he got serious right then and there. "This case, I have a feeling, will be explosive. Vulkerg,"

"Yes Judge Murgiccon," Vulkerg stepped up the the desk.

"Get several officers in here," Furlaknor said. "just a security measure. This case might get sticky."

"That series, Furl?" Nuelo Wontwoon asked.

In answer, Furlaknor handed the clipboard over to the third judge that presided over the Elder Courts. Nuelo Wontwoon was the new judge, he had been the third presiding judge of the Elder Courts for a scant ten thousand years. His letter had come in when he had turned five hundred thousand years old, exactly that age. There were many of that age out in the universe still alive but, he had a clean sheet with no bad marks or even police coming to check on him. He had never had a drunk day in his life, he didn't smoke any of the herbals that were out that were legal, or illegal, and he had made no trouble for anyone around him. He came from a less known family, one that barely made it out after Shlock's Plague had struck the universe and his family was still slightly less known, he was alright with that. The more known families had it rough, they had so much to worry about. Their image, the way the universe saw and thought of them, how they lived their lives to live up their prominent status and, of course the most important, keeping the family alive by producing offspring to carry it on which could be very stressful. He and his wife of three hundred thousand years, Koxe, had ten beautiful children, mostly girls, and a son on the way which they were very looking forward to. Nuelo knew that ShaamVile Surfeit had gotten the book, The Chronicle of the Surfeit, updated with a chapter totally dedicated to Shlock's Plague, when he had read that chapter while in bed with his pretty wife he had started clapping his hands then had said that if one day he met up with the man he'd do more than say thank you to him, he shake his hand vigorously then punch his shoulder. The populace of the universe did need to know that terrible part in history, it was very important and for ShaamVile to have it written in the book that chronicled his family's history was a wise thing to do, he had heard also that full book was being written on Shlock's Plague. Interviews were already underway for it, he was waiting for his turn because he sure had a story to tell. Nuelo and Prog both called Furlaknor Furl from time to time, Furlaknor didn't mind it and something he called Nuelo Newly. Nuelo read the contents on the clipboard quickly then nodded his head in agreement with Furlaknor's demand of more officers in the court, he had read the newspaper articles on Angel Irene, all three of them had. Nuelo handed the clipboard over to Prog just as twelve well muscled officers in blue officer's uniforms walked into the room with Vulkerg in the lead.

"Are the plaintiff and defendant in the building?" Prog asked Vulkerg.

"Yessir, Judge Erusha." Vulkerg replied.

"Lets get this party started." Prog said. "Bring 'em in."

Vulkerg Deruno, a tall and robust blue uniformed officer who had been acting as bailiff for the Elder Court for three hundred thousand two hundred and twelve years, walked out of the brown oak courtroom where all of the cases were held, listened and taken care of, the judges desk was dark brown walnut and was nicely polished while the floor was light blue carpeted, the walls were a light brown oak, there were ten torches on the walls, all were lit up and had golden flames crackling in the torch bowls. There were two podiums, both light brown oak, that stood before the judges desk that had an aluminum desk wrapped around them in an incomplete square, that was for the evidence, paperwork and other items that the plaintiff and defendant brought in that assisted in their case. Behind the judges desk stood four white oak pillars, the ceiling above was white and had a spiraling, dome effect. Vulkerg stepped out into the hall then went straight to the room across from the courtroom where the last two beings were waiting to be called in. The second he entered the plain, light blue carpeted room that had light brown oak walls and a white ceiling that had a brown bench going around it and two tables he noticed the tension in the air. It was so thick that he could cut through it with a knife.

"The Judges will see you now." he said to the two beings in the room.

TazirVile Surfeit, the current youngest son of DuruVile Surfeit and the first child and oldest son of Ashaklar Zoopray, had come well prepared for his first case the day before. He had come in wearing a very nice black striped tuxedo that had a peaked collar which had a long tail in the back that was split in two, his pants had been black striped and he had been wearing a black striped vest that had gold buttons on it over a white shirt that had belled cuffs, his shoes had been a solid, and well polished, black. Now, on his second appointment-made case, he was wearing his signature burgundy tuxedo suit, the one that had a long tail in the back that was full and trailed the ground gently, burgundy pants and shoes and a white, belled cuff, button down shirt that had gold buttons. His vest was burgundy and had burgundy ties on it, a gold chain ran from the left side pocket of his vest to the right side pocket of his jacket. It wasn't so much the outfit that Vulkerg was taking in with a sort of interested amazement, it was the dark brown leather briefcase and large box that he had with him. TazirVile Surfeit walked through the door first, his face bore the look of extreme seriousness on it which told Vulkerg that he was fully and totally serious about the case in which he had made an appointment for right after he had made the first. His nephew, all dressed in a velvet-black robe that had gold and silver hems and looking very sharp, walked out the door behind him, he had a solid black briefcase with him and had an equally serious look on his face. Vulkerg followed the two men, when they stopped and turned towards each other, giving out the vibe of what he called the good, old fashion sizing up, he felt his heart beat a little faster.

"You won the previous case, Uncle." he heard Vile say, even his voice was all serious and that scared him a little. "You won't get that lucky this time."

"We'll see who's the lucky one in thirty minutes, Nephew." he heard TazirVile Surfeit say, his voice was even more serious and had a tinge of anger in it.

Prog, Furlaknor and Nuelo all, when TazirVile Surfeit and Vile Vile walked into the room, felt the air in the room turn from being cool and crisp to being so full of tension that it made the hair on each of their necks stand on end. TazirVile took the plaintiff's podium and started unloading what he had in the box and in his briefcase onto the table around his podium, his nephew started doing the same. While Vile Vile took out a small stack of papers, his uncle took out several glass oriental sphere holders from his box then took out several blue, purple and yellow pulsating spheres and placed them on the top, he also took out several tapes, papers and a wand that was a brown stick that had a gold strand twisting around it, on the top of the wand was a purple, clear glass ball and right underneath of it, held in the gold band that went around the top of the wand, was a purple amethyst stone.

"Case two hundred and thirty is underway, Surfeit vs Vile." Prog said. "You fine gentlemen have been stinking up my courtroom these past two days."

"I apologize, Judge Erusha." TazirVile Surfeit said.

"What is it with this woman that has you two so at arms with each other?" Furlaknor asked. "Plaintiff,"

"Judge Murgiccon, the woman in question happens to not only be my great-niece but his daughter." TazirVile said, starting up his appointment. "And to complicate matters, she was picked as my Universal Wife by the Universal Gods and is also the Family Mate to my nephew who happens to be her father."

"This matter should have been cleared by family meeting not by Elder Court then." Prog said, he was near to dismissing the case on TazirVile Surfeit's statement.

"I and my family have done all that we can in talking with him on this matter and due to his violent actions toward Angel Irene, and her two infant son's, this appointment had to be made." TazirVile said.

"What violent actions has this man done towards the woman and her two son's in question?" Nuelo asked.

"The threat of removing her from her son's, saying vocally and then attempting to harm her two son's physically..."

"Those are, indeed, violent actions." Nuelo nodded his head. "Defendant, you may speak in your defense."

"Thank you, Judge." Master Vile said. "My uncle had taken my daughter and has planned on keeping her and our young son who is now nearing his second year of life from me. I've discussed trying to spend time with her which he won't allow, the only way I was able to spend time with her was when she was near the end of a pregnancy wrongly done to her. He has turned her against me, your Honors."

"Plaintiff," Furlaknor looked over at TazirVile.

"Most Honorable Judges, what he has said is above not true," TazirVile said. "I have recordings of conversations between him and Angel, conversations between he and me and memorical takings of the happenings between him and Angel that have not been tampered with. I have contracts written up by family members which saw the happenings in the memorical takings verify that what happened in the memorical takings is accurate and untampered with."

"Let us start with the recordings," Prog said.

The first tape of contact between TazirVile Surfeit and Vile Vile was titled with the words Shu Bok Lnu which meant, in Vilian, First Contact. Vile Vile was bashing his uncle pretty badly by saying that he was keeping his daughter and infant son from him and in saying that he had fabricated a scroll saying that he was the dominant male. TazirVile, when he responded he was calm and collected, said that the scroll was fully true in its words and that he'd never keep the woman and her son in question from seeing anyone unless it was fully needed to be, he was acting in a protective mode which struck all three of the judges and the officers in the room as odd. The tape that was handed next had the words Angel and Nephew Contact written on it, the second that it was put on everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Hi dad," Angel sounded happy in the recording. "how's it going at the palace?"

"Slut," Vile Vile snapped. "how is it that you join up with my uncle when you and I had so much a head of us? You've not only taken yourself away from me but your son who was fathered by me away from me as well. How do you live with yourself with this knowledge, Girl? How do you sleep at night knowing this?"

"I-I-I ran off because I wasn't happy..."

"Bullshit! You ran off because of your selfishness!" Vile Vile yelled. "I know full well how you were, we had it rough and it could have turned out better had you of tried..."

"We had it rough because you made it rough."

"Made it... Girl you best watch your tongue or that baby in you will not be born with a tongue to wag." Vile Vile snapped.

"Had you of slowed up and not been such a meanie I wouldn't have run off."

"How, do tell, was I mean to you? You deserved every ounce of meanness that you got from me."

"How did I deserve you raping my every night for a month, biting me all over, drawing blood and tearing my flesh with your nails and teeth?"

"You deserved every bit of it and deserve more for this new, ill-blooded spoor you carry within you." Vile Vile said.

"This ill-blooded baby in me has your genes in it, I carry within me a grandchild of yours."

"That is no grandchild nor will ever be considered or called a grandchild of mine."

The third tape was labeled as the Invitation tape, the note that was taped to it said that TazirVile had sent out invites to his family to attend the birth of his, then unknown gendered, child. The note claimed that eighteen people had been in the mansion at the time of birth of the child and that, at the time, three were making trouble and those three, the note said, were Vile Vile and his two older offspring, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto Vile. Prog fumbled slightly when he inserted the tape, he near put it in the box upside down which would risk a very valuable piece of evidence and create a headache in getting it removed but in the last second he corrected the position of the tape, gently placed the lid down then pressed the play button. The tape started off pleasantly, TazirVile remained pleasant but he did push a few rules out there which his nephew didn't like at all, the tape didn't much settle well with Nuelo, the tone in which Vile was using didn't sound right to him.

"Defendant, why did you threaten your daughter's unborn child in that second tape?" Nuelo asked.

"I was angry at the time and was not watching my words." Master Vile replied.

"You seemed serious in the recording." Nuelo said.

"I would not of harmed that child if my life depended on it." Master Vile said.

"Plaintiff, you look as if you wish to say something." Prog said, TazirVile had looked as if he was about to say something out vocally.

"Yessir, Judge Erusha." TazirVile nodded his head. "My nephew has threatened to harm Angel's son's, in taking Angel away from my son that would of endangered his life for one. When she was in labor he shoved her away from him when she came up asking for help, he has attacked her numerous times trying to take her from both of her children..."

"That's a damn lie!" Master Vile shouted.

"Silence in the court!" Furlaknor said sharply, he banged his javel once, loudly. "Another outburst like that and this case will be decided without a defendant."

"I have a memorical taking of several events that happened in my house," TazirVile said when Prog motioned for him to continue.

"Let us see them." Prog said.

Nuelo was near about to dismiss the defendant when TazirVile picked his wand up, he flicked it gracefully at the first sphere which rose then shot off towards the wall. They saw the dining room of TazirVile Surfeit's house, everyone was there eating and was talking and was acting well but there was Vile Vile who was seated across from Angel Irene on the other side of the table about three chairs down, there was no mistake that he was glaring at Angel Irene angrily and there was no mistake that the look in his eyes spelled not only his great jealousy, but his great anger. The woman in question, a lovely fiery redhead with emerald-green eyes who looked rather radiant, had on a very bright and shiny necklace on that looked like an upside down tiara.

"Your spoiling her will have consequences." Master Vile said in the recording.

"Pardon, Nephew?" TazirVile had looked up sharply.

"I have noticed the necklace, you're spoiling her and that's going to have consequences." Master Vile replied. "Especially when she comes home with me, I'll have to break her like a wild horse."

"We going to have another discussion on that matter, Nephew?" TazirVile asked. "She's not leaving here."

"You're spoiling has tampered with her attitude already," Master Vile continued. "look at her, she's already gotten a big head about it."

"Vile," KurukVile spoke up. "I see nothing wrong with Angel. Very behaved and seems very happy here."

"You're seeing trickery, Father." Master Vile said. "Look at her eyes, they say it all."

The vocal exchange got a bit more extreme when Angel Irene stood up and went to the little girl that was seated right beside her father, neither Nuelo, Prog or Furlaknor needed to ask who the little girl's father was, they knew from reading the papers and seeing the little girl's photograph with TazirVile after she had been retrieved on Ite, Ute's red ice moon from which TazirVile had also captured the woman in question on. Angel Irene picked the little girl, who had looked rather upset and uncomfortable with all the vocal bickering going on, up then turned and was in the process of leaving the room when her father spoke up.

"And that right there is a prime example of how spoiled you have her." Master Vile said, in the recording he pointed at Angel who had stopped and turned slightly around. "Getting up and walking out from the table when there are guests around without showing manners. I will have my work cut out for me to reestablish what you've undone, Uncle."

"The only work you have cut out for is on yourself." Angel said.

"And now talking back to her father, how dare you!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Return to the table now!"

"If you wasn't here I would." Angel replied, she then turned and left.

The memorical taking ended with TazirVile having an altercation with his nephew, his nephew had grabbed and had shoved Angel against the wall a few times which could have made a problem occur in her pregnancy. Furlaknor, the father of twenty and with one on the way, stared hotly at Vile Vile. They were all angry at the man for his treatment of his daughter, his own flesh and blood, during her pregnancy. Their anger grew more when TazirVile made the second sphere, a yellow one, float up then shoot and splatter against the wall right where the first one had splattered. This memorical taking was not of TazirVile's it was of his grandfather's who, when Prog checked the note that had just been slid to him, claimed that the memory was only to be used as evidence and it had not been tampered with, that it was fully true. When it started, they saw that Angel Irene was on an outing in a town with ShaamVile and her father.

The memorical taking showed a row of buildings, clothing, jewelry and eatery buildings, then it settled on Angel Irene and her father. Angel Irene looked right nice, Nuelo thought, and from the look of the memory the males in the area that she was in thought the same. She received three whistles from three, separate males and with each whistle her father would react violently. In the memory, her father grabbed her arm then shoved her forward, all the while yelling back for the three, separate males who were innocent civilians to move along and keep their eyes in front of them and away from his daughter. This seemed to of struck a chord with Angel Irene because she turned towards her father and shoved him hard.

"What is your fucking problem!" Angel demanded in the memory. "You so ate up with jealousy that you cannot have a good time or show anyone any compassion?"

"Watch your language and how dare you touch me!" Master Vile exclaimed, he slapped her hard on the elbow. "I won't be having a whore touching me."

"You're the whore not me!" Angel yelled. "A non-caring, conceited, two-bit lying bastard whore!"

The rest of the memory consisted of Vile Vile shouting and fighting with both Angel Irene and ShaamVile Surfeit. Nuelo reached over and grabbed Furlaknor's arm, Verlkurg did the same for Prog, both men looked about ready to call the case to recess, they were upset. When the memory showed Vile Vile slapping Angel Irene several times Prog stood up and excused himself, Furlaknor and Nuelo followed soon after saying that the court was in a temporary recess. They had both stayed long enough to see Angel Irene's father shout at her, calling her a whore and a slut, telling her that she had lost her looks, gone ugly, and had gone fat and had become idiotic. They had just stood up when Vile Vile had jabbed his finger at her and had yelled that he was going to make her take a memory vanishing potion that would make her forget all about Moas, TazirVile and her unborn baby and that he'd be punishing her dearly. TazirVile nodded his head and lowered his wand, the memorical taking ended and the wall was wiped clean by one of the janitors quickly.

"I am a husband, father, grandfather, great-grandfather and the rest of the works," Furlaknor said when he got into their recess room, a small room that had a fully, light blue carpet, light blue painted walls and a light blue painted ceiling that had four wicker chairs, an old, brown leather couch and a drink and snack machine in it. "I am sorry but I'm about to issue my decision on this case based on what I have already seen."

"Wait before you do that, we have to see all of the evidence first." Prog said. "Ten minutes, we'll have recess for ten minutes then we head back out for reviewing the rest of the evidence brought."

"Mr. Surfeit has much more to go for us, we'll be taking numerous recesses during this session of court." Nuelo said.

"And if we have to, we will." Prog said. "We, my dear friends, have a job to do. We have to see all of the evidence before we make a decision. We can't make a decision based on what we have seen so far, as much as I do want to make one. We have to keep out heads, my friends or else, we make a wrong decision. We don't want that."

Keeping their heads was a difficult thing to do, because as soon as they resumed the case and TazirVile Surfeit resumed showing his memorical takings they were near about to turn and begin shouting at Master Vile. The one of Master Vile taking baby Bile with him to his palace on his birth planet, Gamma-Vile, struck a chord with everyone in the court. That was considered kidnapping, regardless of the being that had the child. The memorical taking where Master Vile threatened to kill Angel Irene made almost all of them gasp out. They watched each taking, they listened to the defendant talk in his defense then they viewed more memorical takings before calling another recess and by then, two hours had passed. And, to make matters a bit more uneasy between everyone in the courtroom, the case had ran a long, three hours and everyone was not only tired from a long day but also hungry and thirsty and had to use the restroom pretty bad. TazirVile had a small stack of papers in front of him and one memorical sphere, a pulsating light blue one, and a scroll on his table which they had, as of yet, to see.

"Alright, now that our recess is over we can see the rest of the evidence then we'll take up another recess to make our decision." Prog said as he sat down. "Commence, Mr. Surfeit. Mr. Vile, we'll hear one last defense afterwards from you before we head to the decisive recess."

"Yessir, Judge Erusha." TazirVile nodded his head. "Before I show this last memorical taking I'd like to say that you have all been most nice to hear my case. Before I show this last memorical taking I'd like to show you this scroll which is of extreme importance which my nephew will not accept."

"Let us see it." Nuelo said.

TazirVile was sure that he had won his case, the three judges wouldn't have called for a recess three times unless his evidence had struck a chord deep within them. As he handed the scroll that he had gotten near two years before from The Temple, the scroll which had told him that he was Angel Irene's dominant male and Universal Husband, he felt a set of goosepimples begin on his arms. His nephew had no idea that he had done it but, after he had seen the photograph he had been handed of his wife near two years ago, the one where she was glancing at the camera with her eyes pulled sideways which gave her a dreamy, exotic look, he had slipped it underneath one of his belled cuffs on his shirt and had kept it, at the moment it was in his wallet, he had it in his wallet for luck. His nephew had either not noticed, or he had noticed but had forgotten about it. Either or, he believed that it had been that photograph that had shown her defiance, her beauty, her sexiness and her drive had begun it all for him. Prog Erusha, a large-headed Faloku from the Falshu Galaxy that had light brown, wrinkled skin, a mouthful of sharp teeth and black eyes with white pupils, took the scroll when it was handed to him. TazirVile saw the recognition on his face of the wood that had been used to make the spool of the scroll, the man was wearing a white robe with a gold trim down the front and a gold fabric belt around his waist, on his head was a draped over, white-gold hat. Prog slowly unraveled the scroll and looked at it before handing it over to the judge on his right.

TazirVile's eyes landed on the judge on Prog's right, this man was fearsome! He had a large, swept back head that had red, yellow and blue embroidery-like patterns on it while his base-skin color was near white. His mouth was toothless, he had a blue tongue and his eyes were light brown with black pupils. What made him fearsome was his arms, they were long and ended in points that were sharp. His species, the Dagelian's, had made their planet, Daglion, unconquerable due to their extreme combat skills and their pledge to kill anything in their path when they were threatened. The judge's name was Furlaknor Murgiccon and he instilled fear even in his nephew, TazirVile had seen his nephew swallow several times when Furlaknor had spoken to him.

As if having a Dagelian as the second presiding judge over the Elder Courts wasn't bad enough, having the spine-chilling Nuelo Wontwoon, a Squiis, as the third presiding judge made anyone that made an appointment make sure that they were filing their case for a good reason. Nuelo Wontwoon had a headful of tentacles, he had no mouth or nose, his eyes were a light blue and he had black pupils in them. Although he had hands like both he and his nephew, he had a single tentacle sprouting from his wrist. Squiis were known far and wide for suffocating anyone by merely coming in close contact, such as grabbing an enemy and bringing them in close so that the tentacles around their head could enter through their orifices and suffocate them. If that wasn't bad enough, the tentacles were poisonous to all beings of the universe except, of course, a Squiis. The species was known to marry only within its own species, very few married other species and of those few had to take special precautions or else, their partner would not live but so long. This was how the Elder Court worked, beside there needing to be three senior, high aged beings presiding over the courts they also had to be of the most fearsome of species that the universe had to offer. The picking of three of the most fearsome creatures that the universe had ensured that no one was to send out an appointment for a no-good reason. Had it been not for his possessions, his residences and assets and for Angel and her two son's, he'd not be in the building. His fight to keep living and residing on Moas, keep his assets and keep Angel and her two son's with him to ensure that their well-being and care was being looked into by someone who didn't have destruction on the mind had given him a strength to be here, but still that strength was slightly checked with quite a lot of fear. He'd not look at the three judges for more than two or three seconds and his nephew, he saw, was acting in the very same fashion.

"This is of material only issued out from The Temple," Nuelo said. "the Universal Gods have given this to you."

"Yessir, Judge Wontwoon." TazirVile nodded his head. "I went just two years ago to ask who Angel Irene was meant for after I began showing signs near her and she near me..."

"The Universal Signs, the female pains and the male dreams?" Nuelo looked at TazirVile intently, TazirVile looked at him for three seconds then looked down.

"Yessir, Your Honor."

"And, Mr. Vile," Nuelo looked at Master Vile. "has she shown the signs towards you?"

"Yessir, Judge Wontwoon." Master Vile said. "The pains for her and the dreams for me."

"We will see the last evidence before we break for our decision recess, Gentlemen." Prog said.

The next half month for Angel was not only rough, it was busy. She kept up with the reports of what her great-grandfather was doing in the Xeno Object, within half a month he had conquered half of the five hundred planets in the area, due to the amount of planets that the Xeno Object had in it it could not be given the title of galaxy, it was simply called Object instead. Bathilda was making issues in the palace and she was no longer welcome in it after a week of her return to the living, Angel assisted in fixing her up a straw-built shack, which by no means meant that Bathilda helped in building her own area of residence, she stood by and watched while Angel and Julius built it. After she and Julius had built Bathilda's new residence and Bathilda had settled into it Angel got down to business in training herself. She trained not in Atlas' winter stronghold, it was much too small which meant that it was much too dangerous, she could unintentionally harm a member of his tribe with her training not to mention destroy his stronghold with her unchecked training. Angel practiced and trained on Anak Krakatoa, the location where she had made the volcano, Krakatoa, erupt in 1883 with her careless and inexperienced Elemental Power training. She injured herself several times, but she kept at it. Within a week of her training she had mastered the Clear and Golden Water ability, the Golden Air ability and she had advanced her Elemental Fire abilities by learning how to heal through the use of Fire Healing. Her Elemental Air Power grew stronger, so much so that the locals on the nearby island called Java thought that a typhoon was heading their way. Her Elemental Water Power had also grown strong, when she made a golden water wave it rose up way past fifty feet, and when she froze it and then kicked out at it the wave exploded in a wave of golden icicles, golden snowflakes and golden ice pikes and spears, all of which had the scientists on Java and Sumatra, another nearby island, go crazy with their speculations that, due to the year coming to a swift close and the year 2000 just around the corner the world was going to end. Angel's Elemental Fire Powers grew phenomenally better, although she hadn't been able to make golden and clear fire she did make a few new moves which she named herself such as: the Fire Arm move, where fire would swirl around her arm, charging up, before she'd swing her arm out, Fire Swirl, where she'd cast out a strand of fire and then move her wrist in a circular way to make the fire strand swirl around and Fire Icicle, where she'd cast out icicles of fire which were extremely hot. She was able to augment fire better by holding her arm out and then circle her hand, held flat, around and around, she learned how to absorb fire and swallow fire attacks, which, on the first attempt, had really burned her throat and tongue. With all of her training, her body grew stronger, she had stronger arms, legs and a much stronger stomach and back.

"My babies!" Angel said after she entered the baby chamber that had once fully belonged to Bile but was now acting as both his and Lhaklar's chamber. Bile and Lhaklar started making their baby noises at once when they heard her voice and Lhaklar threw his arms and legs up. Angel picked up Bile first then she went for Lhaklar. "I have missed you both!"

Angel let her son's nurse from her then she made them laugh by making funny faces and acting as if their toys were attacking her. After twenty minutes both of her son's were acting tired and she didn't feel like leaving them by themselves for any amount of time so she took them out of their chamber, down the hallway and out of the palace. She went straight for Bathilda's straw-built shack and that was where she found her fraternal twin. Bathilda had taken up weaving for a short while before the lady in the shop had given her the gentle boot out, she was now working at the bakery and was doing well there, despite her having no idea what the baker was saying. She was very good at imitating someone, Angel knew this very well as Bathilda had told her once when she had been a very young child that she had learned how to spear fish from one of the village fishermen when she had been a child. Bathilda was seated in the far corner of her shack, finishing up the dress that she was making which, to Angel, looked very nice.

"Bath," Angel said, she sometimes called her twin Bath or Bathi.

"Angel," Bathilda said in return. "kids look well dressed."

"In this garb, yes." Angel replied. "now in tuxedos... Bile looks funny."

"That's nice." Bathilda went on to finish her dress.

"Don't need to ask you what you've been up to all day." Angel said, she was about to leave her sister be. Bathilda had always acted this way, she preferred for the conversation to be started by her and there was no guarantee that she'd keep it going afterwards.

"Baking and dress work, something you never understood." Bathilda said. "You was always interested in them demonic powers of yours and getting us kicked out of the cave."

"Won't my fault that the kids threw stones at me." Angel said back.

"Won't your fault either when you shot fire from your hands either afterwards." Bathilda replied.

Being that it was in the high fifties, Atlas had been talking about taking his harem girls, which included her, Helen and his children out to Farafra Oasis. Lisa had turned a new leaf, she was more talkative and less shy and due to this she had asked Atlas if, when he made the decision to head out to take her with him and his group so that she could get some sunshine and look into the white desert sand that had her attention. Her scientific mind had gotten stronger, she was very interested in certain areas of the desert, meaning the deposits of desert glass, the white desert sand and the natural deposits in several areas nearby. When Angel had found a piece of amber just near the pasture behind Atlas' winter palace she had taken it to Lisa as a present, Lisa had been glad for it and had tested it right away. Lisa, Angel knew, was also looking fully into her great-great grandfather's, grandfather's and father's DNA. She had looked into the antibodies of her grandfather's and father's DNA and had found that both had been given vaccines for Cholera, Tuberculosis, Measels, numerous types of influenza, Yellow Fever and Typhoid fever. She had also found out that, to their extreme surprise, the antibodies to fight against Bubonic Plague had been passed down via both the sperm given from the father and from the baby's placenta via the mother. Lisa had heard of passive immunity, where antibodies were given to the fetus via the placenta, but she had never heard of immunities being given from a males sperm though. She was doing more research on this and a friend of hers in the states, who was very interested in passive immunity, was also looking into it further for her. Angel left Bathilda behind in her shack, wondering why she had gone to say hello to her in the first place, then went back to the palace. She walked right into Atlas, who was wearing his outside clothing.

"Mr. Atlas must be planning on a supply run." Angel said.

"Gots deh sooplies yesterdee, Angel." Atlas kissed Angel's forehead then gently took Bile from her.

"Then why's Mr. Atlas covered up?" Angel asked, she bat her eyelashes twice in a flirt. "Got all his fine curves covered up."

"Yeh be seein' dem soon, we's goin' out." Atlas said. "Yeh bes' go git Lisa cooz we be goin' in ten."

"Oh goody! Been feeling cooped up, honestly." Angel said, she reached for Bile.

"Noooooo, yeh go on now. I gots leetle Beel." Atlas said, he looked down at Lhaklar then smiled. "Eeeen fahct, yeh geeeve me Lhakie too. We needs to bohnd."

Angel did as she was told, she went and retrieved Lisa first then, just as Atlas was starting out, getting everyone in order to go through the tunnel that went underneath the Jebel el-Dist mountains Bathilda walked up. Everyone groaned when she demanded, in a whiny fashion, to be allowed to go with and after a few minutes of back and forth bickering between her and her father, who still wouldn't accept her as his first child due to her conflicted paternity, she was allowed to attend. Angel took in the tunnel as she walked through it, there were torches on the walls of the tunnel and the floor of the tunnel was littered with little pebbles. The tunnel had a small opening right near the Jebel el-Dist mountains which was big enough to allow for only one person to walk through. It wasn't big enough to allow for pack animals to go through and that was why, Angel realized with a shiver, Atlas and twenty hand-picked men went out on foot for supplies once every two weeks. Once everyone was out of the tunnel Angel put up a flaming shield, it wasn't as powerful as her pink shields all over the globe which she had checked over the past two weeks in the little spare time that she had and had reinforced with triple pink shields behind the first but her flaming shield was efficient enough to keep anyone with magical abilities to think twice before attacking it or, in the case of the Goblins, walking through it. With the shield up, Atlas walked up behind her and gave her a light double slap on the rear to get her going. Selma, who led the group, had Bile while she had Lhaklar. As soon as they started off their single group had branched off slightly to become three mini-groups. It was Selma, Bile, Aphra and Helen with her two twin daughter's, Cleopatra and Calypso, in the first group up ahead with Claudia, Alexis, Lisa, Julius and Hannibal bringing up the second mini-group. Angel, Lhaklar and Bathilda made up the third with Atlas bringing up the rear. Julius and Hannibal really weren't a part of the second mini-group, they were just walking alongside it on either side. Atlas had a way when he took his family out on their outings to the oases in his territory. His two mature son's would walk alongside the middle group while he took up the rear, he'd act as a herd stallion, getting the stragglers to pick up the pace by a light, and gentle, double slap on the rear or a gentle bump in. His sheath and string belt he had used on her a few times when she had just been added to his harem, he'd not use these unless he really needed to. His reason for keeping his family, or anyone else who wanted to join in on the outing such as Lisa and Bathilda, in this fashion was to ensure that each and every one of them were safe as there were tribes that had it out for him and would love to take one of his family, or one of his harem females, from him. Bathilda learned this quick when she dropped behind Angel, Atlas charged at her and pushed her hard, he did tend to be slightly more aggressive with the ones who were outsiders. Bathilda ran up beside Angel, she gave Angel a wide-eyed stare then went past to the second group. She learned another lesson quickly when she veered to the right a bit too far. Atlas ran at her, grabbed her up then threw her back to the group.

"Bastard!" Bathilda said of Atlas after she had ran over to Angel's side. "Did you see what he did to me! He p-..."

"Has to be out here," Angel said. "if a member of another tribe sees a straggler they might perceive your father as growing weak and take advantage. Keeps everyone safe."

"He's mean and how dare you call him my father!" Bathilda pushed Angel hard. "I won't accept him as my father ever!"

"Same go to yeh, Bath-ill-dah." Atlas said from the back.

"Talk right you bastard!" Bathilda yelled back at her father. "Learn pure English and speak it!"

"Bathilda, not only stop it but don't push me." Angel said. "I have a baby in my arms, there's sand under my feet. I can become unbalanced and..."

"Whatever!" Bathilda walked past Angel.

They passed by a mushroom rock formation pair of rocks that went up twenty feet, Angel stopped to look at them and received a gentle double slap on the rear from Atlas which got her going again. The pair of mushroom-shaped rocks marked the start of the oasis, the sand underfoot went from tan to white and changed consistency from grainy to smooth and glass-like, there was the sound of running water nearby which sounded nice. The grass rose up brown and bristly, it wouldn't change to green for some months to go. Bathilda stumbled twice then walked on while Angel was forced to stop. Lhaklar had started getting fussy, she tried to get him to nurse but he wasn't hungry. Atlas placed his hands on her shoulders then gently had he walk on, Angel had no idea what had gotten to her youngest son but from up ahead she heard Bile making a fuss as well. This made her nervous so she started running, she made it to the front group in less than a minute to see that Claudia was having a time keeping Bile in her arms.

"Him too?" Angel went and took her oldest son from Claudia. "What's come of you two?"

"He just started acting out right after we went past the Mushroom rocks." Claudia said, her eyes disclosed her nervousness.

"Same with Lhaklar." Angel said, both of her son's were now calm.

"Possibly the waterfall up ahead of us has them going crazy or something." Lisa said, she looked down at the two babies and noted that they were looking around. "Look fine now, just taking in their surroundings."

Farafra Oasis was a gorgeous place! A large, deep only in the center with the rest being shallow, lake was in the center that was surrounded by a thin line of Date Palm, Citrus, Apricot, Olive and Carob trees. The area surrounding the trees had sparse, bristly brown grass with blue and black berry bushes growing around that with white sand on the other side of the berry bushes. There was an upthrust of rock where a long, thin, waterfall fell into a small pool of water. There were Egyptian statues around the pool, Horus, the Egyptian God of war, sky and Falcons, Osiris, the Egyptian God of the afterlife and the underworld, Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of magic, marriage, healing and motherhood, and Anubis, the Egyptian God of the dead were put up in odd places around or near the pool of water and the broken statue of Geb, the Egyptian God of the Earth, lay near a natural hot spring. The second that Atlas and his group reached the oasis everyone went in separate directions. Angel, with her two son's, Lisa and Bathilda went over to the white sandy area behind the berry bushes while Aphra, Alexis and Selma went to the berry bushes and started picking the berries. Helen, with her twin daughter's, and Claudia went to the trees. The two twins sat under a Date Palm tree as Claudia climbed up the nearby Citrus tree and began throwing Citrus fruits to her mother. Julius and Hannibal went swimming while Atlas went and sat on a rock pile that had been situated like a chair.

"Now you know what I went through with you at that age," Bathilda said in a mocking tone to her twin sister. "you wouldn't shut up for a second."

"Bathilda, hush up please." Angel said with a sigh, with having two fussy babies she was frustrated and nervous enough, she didn't need her twin sister and her mocking placed on top of it. "Babies are fussy, just got to accept that."

"You was sure fussy as a baby, I had five years of going through the hell you put me through." Bathilda said. "Crying, whining, not wanting to shut up... now you're getting payback for what you caused me to go through."

"You expected me to pop out and say that I needed my diaper changed or that I was hungry or cold or hot or sick?" Angel looked up at her sister.

"I wanted you to shut up." Bathilda said. "Just like right now."

"I love my children, I'm willing to sacrifice some peace and quiet for them." Angel said.

"Angel's a good mom, how old were you when she was born?" Lisa asked Bathilda.

"Nineteen," Bathilda replied.

"At the time of Angel's birth, women were giving birth at that age and sometimes younger," Lisa said. "some women even started having children by the age of fifteen in the seventeen hundreds."

"I had it forced upon me, I didn't want to become a mother!" Bathilda cried. "That was the last thing on my mind to have thrust upon me."

"Don't blame Angel on that, blame her father." Lisa said. "Was it Master Vile that raped her or..."

"No, she was already in Helen's womb, three months along, when my father and Helen coupled." Angel replied quickly, cutting Lisa off in the process. "I'm, basically, a parasitic twin."

"Who's her father?" Lisa asked.

"Helen was with Atlas at the time, married to him so he's a likely candidate." Angel said.

"Superfecundation, parasitic twin and chimera all in one, love it." Lisa said, she smiled then on to collecting samples of the sand.

Lisa, as she collected samples of the white, smooth, soft and glass-like sand, started thinking about superfecundation. There were a few cases in humans where it had ocurred but mostly, superfecundation happened with animals. Felines and canines could produce offspring that had more than one father, the Cheetah could birth cubs that had different sires and so could mice. In Greek mythology Heracles and his twin Iphicles were said to be by different father's, Heracles being said to be Zues' son and Iphicles being fathered by a mortal man, Amphitryon. In another Greek myth, Leda conceived four children, Helen of Troy, Clytemnestra and Castor and Pullox, in one single night by two different men. Two were said to be sired by the Greek God, Zues, while the other two were said to be sired by Tyndareus, who was a mortal. As Lisa was thinking this she wandered off some, she went to the small pool that had a waterfall and started searching. She stopped dead when she saw the print.

Angel walked off a ways then sat down, she placed her babies on her lap then quickly removed her red poncho. She spread it out on the sand then placed her babies on it, Bile rolled over, blinked his glowing yellow-green eyes once then started trying to crawl away while Lhaklar started swinging on his back, going back and forth. This was new, Angel hadn't seen him swing around on his back before and she was wondering if he'd have the strength to roll over completely. She was just chiding herself, telling herself that Lhaklar, being only eight and a half months old, would not be rolling over fully yet for a while to come, when Lhaklar surprised her and rolled over to his side. He looked around, his little hands opened and closed a few times then he started getting fussy so Angel carefully helped him over the rest of the way. Lhaklar lifted himself up slowly, stayed up for half a second then plopped back down. Angel shook her head, she was fighting the laugh that wanted to come out.

"Dey be growin' fahst I see." Atlas said, he had seen Lhaklar partially roll over and then lift his top half up.

"You can say that again!" Angel exclaimed, she then choked out a few chuckles before going quiet. Her nervousness had taken over again. "By this time next year Bile will probably be crawling."

"Or soonor." Atlas said, he walked around Angel then dropped down on his knees and leaned over on her. "Leetle Lhakie be crah-ahlin den too, I bet."

Bile made it half off of her stretched out poncho before Angel brought him back over to the center, she saw that with Bile starting to crawl slightly that he wouldn't be staying on the poncho for long so she stood up and brought her hands together. With her advanced Elemental Ground Power she made the sand around her poncho and babies roll away by pushing her hands apart. A smooth slab of Earth rose up, she made smooth slabs rise up on the sides to keep her two son's in the area afterwards. The area that her son's were now in was three feet in width and three and a half feet in length. She was about to climb into the area where her son's were in when Atlas tapped her arm. She looked at him, then at her two son's then she looked back at him and shook her head. Atlas had been decent the past half month, he hadn't come to her for any relieving activities and, from what all Selma had told her, he had been spending more and more time with the other harem girls, who, Selma had told her, were all now gently keeping themselves out of his reach. Angel remembered that Atlas had told her once that he had sex at least once a day and sometimes even twice a week every week, this remembrance made a chill roll up her spine. Atlas tapped her arm again then motioned for her to follow him to a cluster of bushes.

"No, Atlas." Angel said. "Not right now."

"I needs yeh, Angel." Atlas had walked over and had spoken in her ear, he was being gentle but firm now.

"I need to be close to my son's, Atlas." Angel said. "We have no idea what is out here. Predators, Goblins, possibly a member of my father's family waiting to ambush us..."

"Dey is nobidy heh, Angel." Atlas said aloud, he held his arms out then circled around once. "No pa, no granpa, no greet-granpa an' no Gooblins. Nobidy heh, Angel. We's safe."

"Yeah but..."

"Leesa!" Atlas yelled, Lisa ran up quickly then slid to a stop when she saw the area where Angel's son's were at. "Yeh stee heh an' wah-tch Angel's son's an' meh stepson's so's me an' Angel kin has a moment aloon." Atlas grabbed Angel's arm tight and yanked her towards him. "Yeh no lit anybidy neya dem, yeh hehr me."

"Loud and clear, Atlas."

Lisa could understand Angel's nervousness and reluctance, she was also nervous and there was a good reason for it. Angel was lightly pushed towards a cluster of bushes then she came running back, Atlas turned her around and lightly pushed her back towards the bushes again, when she came back he this time turned her around roughly then shoved her. Angel's eyes were going all over the place and in truth, so was Lisa's. Lisa had examined the print the best that she could, it was about seven inches in length and had not been made by any animal. Lisa had only to look at it to know that a shoe had made it and what was worse, there was a print near it that had been made by a boot. Lisa shivered, just thinking about the two prints made a chill roll up her spine, she decided to sit down and breathe. Angel's son's had stopped moving, they were both still and this scared her some. She picked them both up and held them near her, like their mother and her, their eyes were going all over the place. When she placed the two babies down near her they stayed still and quiet, they made not a sound and this made her even more nervous. Baby animals, such as lions, were known to lay low and remain quiet when danger was around, could Angel's babies be acting in the same fashion? Despite it being fifty-six degrees out, and there being a slightly chilled breeze in the air, she felt sweat rolling down her back. Her throat felt itchy and her hands felt clammy, she wiped them against her lab coat then she stretched out on her side.


	34. Chapter 34

"Now that we have talked about how to obey your employer, it is now time to discuss when not to." Mrs. Yeoowa said. "Please turn to page three twenty-nine of your books please."

He suppressed his groan, all of them did as they opened their books to the page that their teacher, Mrs. Zachranie Yeoowa, had told them to turn to. They had all closed their books after their teacher had said that the lesson on how to obey your employer was over, it seemed like a curse to have to re-open them afterwards. They had all had a difficult three days, Mrs. Yeoowa had done the lesson on how to obey your employer three days in a row, she had to as the bell had interrupted her each time she headed to do a mini-lesson of the main lesson. They had all been overjoyed with the sounding of the bell, like with any pupil the bell signified freedom and with the sounding of the bell each of his classmates and he had ran out of the classroom, making skid marks with their shoes, bouncing and cheering silently. It had sure annoyed the teacher but she had gotten her revenge. When he and his classmates had returned to class the next morning at 10:30am they had found, written in Mrs. Yeoowa's nicely done cursive on the chalkboard quite a lot of homework. On day two of the three-day lesson he had found himself having to read a full chapter, write an essay on the chapter and do the mini-quiz located in the back of the chapter. Normally, Mrs. Yeoowa would just assign reading half a chapter or just do an essay on what you learned in class but this time it was different. It was real work and he had gone through almost an entire stack of notebook paper in the three days of the lesson. His hand and arm were tired from writing so much, his mind was tired from having to go through a re-up of what Mrs. Yeoowa had been saying before the bell had tolled and he was just plain bored. As if Mrs. Yeoowa's homework wasn't enough, he also had homework from his other classes which had kept him up almost all night long and a report to finish. His calendar said he had a long ten weeks before a two week vacation, he wished that he could close his eyes, count to ten then open them to find himself a bell tolling away from Spring Vacation. He would do some fishing, walk the trails, hang out with some of his buds and maybe even fantasize about the Goblinette three seats up the row who, interesting enough, would become his wife two thousand years later. As he found the page that his teacher wanted her class to turn to his eyes wandered over to the Goblinette three seats in front of him. Long, gorgeous, silky smooth blonde hair flowed down to the middle of her back, light purple skin with light blue eyes that stared out of a face that looked as if it had been made from the gentlest of glass makers. Oh... that lovely Goblinette had said hello to him only once, when he had accidentally bumped into her, he had felt his inner self jump clean out of him and he had been so dumbfounded that he couldn't say anything in return. She had walked off, had glanced over her shoulder at him a few times then had disappeared in the student body crowd in the hallway. He'd catch her looking at him at lunch time and sometimes even when she reached back to search through her bag for a piece of paper, a book or even a pencil. Had he of known that love had struck between them right then and there during that first accidental bump in and that all of them little checkings of hers meant that she was attracted to him he would have exploded but he was a mere one thousand, three hundred and five-year old Goblin who had no idea about those silly things, his mind was fully innocent, not yet plugged into them feelings and emotions of love, and he was fully inexperienced in them things.

"Now, before we head into the lesson can anyone tell me when it is alright to not listen to the employer?" Mrs. Yeoowa asked. No one answered, he had done a little light reading at one time earlier in the year on the subject but it was far in the recesses of his mind at the moment. He had that Goblinette seated three seats up the row on his mind and that was all he could think of. He was daydreaming a sweet dream, of having her come up to him and say in her sweet way if he would take her to the Spring Dance. He must have sighed because, suddenly, his teacher looked at him. "Homsi, do you know when it is appropriate to not obey the employer?"

Employer? What employer, he just had the Goblinette on his mind. He fumbled clumsily for the memory of reading the first few pages of the chapter he had read ahead of the rest of his class, he was a good pupil who liked to do a little light reading from time to time on the chapters that followed the one that was being read and taught. He got excellent grades, his teachers hardly gave him anything under a B and he was a member of several groups in the school, one of which would get the attention of his first employer, Gog Sphlify, three months after he graduated. His large, blue eyes slid over to the window then slid back to facing the teacher. He had been told that she was a fox by one of his classmates and he had taken his classmates words for truth, that his new teacher was a member of the Foxlizis species, he hadn't figured that what his classmate had said meant that the teacher was attractive. His taking of his classmates words were, in a way, spot on because his teacher was exactly that. She had two, dull red bushy tails and long, sinewy legs. She always came to work wearing blue pants and a blue blouse, a yellow belt would be around her waist and yellow heels would be on her feet. Her foxy face, all dull red with creamy lines going down from her eyes to the end of her short snout that had a chocolate-brown nose wore not an ounce of make-up on it. Despite how "foxy" she looked, she was a stern teacher who demanded of her students the utmost respect, discipline and, of course, for them to each have their homework done and handed in on time. He had learned that the hard way one day when he had not had his homework with him, it had been resting peacefully in his locker down on the second floor and he had been late for class so he couldn't go down and get it. She had given him a long look with them lovely, chocolate-brown eyes of hers, then had shook her head before going on with a lecture as to why he should have his homework with him before he entered the classroom. He had been given half credit with a warning, the next time he walked in without his homework he was to be given a zero grade. Had he come into her classroom without his homework again? Hell no! He had always had his homework in his hand when he walked into her class and would slip it into the designated spot on her desk before heading over to his seat that was on the fifth row, two rows from the window.

"Uh... uh... oooh-only when the life or well-being of the employer is at risk?" he said pitifully, if he had had a mirror at that time he'd of seen his brown skin go a shade darker from his embarrassment and nervousness.

"Very good, Homsi you are correct." Mrs. Yeoowa said. "Only when the employer's life is in jeopardy you can decide not to obey his or her orders. The same goes for his family, if the employer's family is in the area and your employer's order also puts them in jeopardy along with him or herself you can decide not to obey his or her order."

That day so many thousands of years ago stood out well now in his mind, he ran that lesson through his head now as he watched his master's mistress being herded roughly towards a cluster of bushes. He had learned a lot in that school and he was putting his teachings to work now. He had been ordered, along with Losal and Eldass who were nearby, within earshot but not within eye view, to hide in the bushes and wait for the signal to be given. The plan, of which Cheshire had thought up himself, was for him, Losal and Eldass to jump out of the bushes and spook the women in the area to stampede towards the pool where the water from the waterfall fell into where a surprise was awaiting them. Homsi didn't much like the plan, he was sure that his master would agree with him that it should be fully Angel and her two son's that they should be concentrating on and not also capturing an extra female or two for his grandfather's sick fantasies and desires. He had gone to Eldass soon after the plan had been unveiled and everyone had been picked for it and had asked his opinion on it. Eldass had felt the exact same way as he about the plan.

"Eldass, you're the oldest and most experienced and knowledged of us, what do you think of this plan of Cheshire's?" he had asked.

"I think it's a bowl of peanuts," Eldass had replied in a tempered whisper. "my loyalty is tied up in Master Tazir, Mistress Angel and her son's. It's an insult to our master for us to also be working to capture two or more other women who are to be used as toys for his grandfather."

Homsi couldn't go and ask for his master's opinion on the plan, his master had been gone for near two weeks and wasn't expected back for, at least, four to five days more. TazirVile Surfeit, the man who had taken one look at his credentials at Staffer's Academy then had driven over to Gog Sphlify's mill himself to interview him. He, not yet in his five thousandth year of life, had been so nervous that he could barely sit still much less answer without hearing his voice waver a bit. He had answered his questions to the best of his ability, he has asked his own questions then things had gone quiet between he and the second son of DuruVile Surfeit. His reason for being so nervous was purely on the fact that he had DuruVile Surfeit's son sitting in front of him, the son of the man who had conquered Shai5 and the Binya Galaxy, the very man whose first son, KurukVile Surfeit, had just came off from conquering the planet Themis had destroyed it like it was nothing. Was he scared? In a better word, he was near about to piss his pants. He had no clue as to who TazirVile Surfeit was except that he had conquered one galaxy and had gotten filthy rich afterwards, he didn't know if the man was married, single, straight, gay, had children or not or even if he was a decent employer or not. TazirVile Surfeit had shook his hand, had bid him a good day then had left and he had figured that that was it, he'd never hear from the man again and sure enough, he hadn't for three hundred years. He figured that the man was just browsing around, checking the Goblins on the shelves, as he and his species called it, and that he'd not see or hear from him again. Well, that hadn't happened, it seemed that the man was biding his time, waiting for his chance to run in and snatch up a few Goblins that had just gone from having jobs to being jobless.

Three hundred years after he had met TazirVile Surfeit for the first time it was well known that his first employer was in dire trouble. He had gotten into a tiffs with the law, had done some heavy jail-time for drug-induced vandalism, had a bunch of subpoena's thrown on his lap from former clients and then had been arrested again for the discovery that he owed thousands in back taxes. Ouch, Homsi could remember shaking his head at that latter one, Gog Sphlify had been a decent employer, not one that a Goblin would sign the his initials in blood on his loyalty papers but a decent employer nonetheless. In total, Gog Sphlify had employed twenty Goblins, mostly male but two or three being female and yes, when he was drunk, which was a lot, he did get mouthy but he'd not ever strike at one of his staff. In Goblin Law, that was a big no-no. An employed Goblin has the right, if struck, to protect him or herself fiercely and thankfully, Homsi had never heard of Gog Sphlify striking out at one of his staff. Each of his twenty employed Goblins, including he, were out of a job by the time Gog had exited his last court appearance. He had left the mill and gone down the road, his thumb sticking out, hoping for a good-hearted person to pull over to give him a ride to the nearest town. When he had gotten to the nearest town he had found a small job, he had worked the books at a store, keeping the books in order and letting his new employer, who was a female and who had no clue as to how money worked or how to run a business, how things were in the store. A month into his meager, painful new job, he quit. He just wasn't happy with the work and like his father had always told him, one should be happy in their job otherwise there's no point in getting up in the morning. Before he could apply for the next TazirVile Surfeit had pulled up beside him.

Homsi's large blue eyes were bright when he remembered thinking that the man was going to run him over, he had pulled over to the side of the road pretty quickly and looked as if he was in a rush. TazirVile Surfeit had stopped his car just three feet from him, had gotten out then had leaned on the side of his Model T limousine all casual like. The next few minutes had been somewhat awkward for him, he had thought that either the man was in a drunken state and in need of a good bed or was out looking to snag someone for a nice evening, whether male or female. The simple fact that the man was DuruVile Surfeit's son and KurukVile Surfeit's young brother had never escaped him, seeing him leaned back on his vehicle like that almost made him look non-Surfeit. Before he could turn around and head off the man had spoke.

"You are one difficult man to track down," the son of DuruVile Surfeit had said. "must have one of them employer's that sends you in ten different directions at once."

"Hmmm? No, not really." he had replied.

"I'll cut to the chase here, I'm looking for the best of graduates from Staffer's Academy and you happen to be one of them." TazirVile Surfeit had said. "You and I spoke before some three hundred years ago, if I recall correctly."

"You are." he had replied, as was Goblin custom, he was answering the man only out of respect and was keeping a distance. Goblins didn't just walk up and start talking freely with one who wished to steal them from another employer.

"May I ask if you are employed at the moment?" TazirVile Surfeit had asked.

"You may and no, at the moment I am not." he had replied.

"I heard what happened to your former employer," TazirVile Surfeit had handed him a card that had his name and number on it then had handed him an application before slipping back into his vehicle. "I'm looking for the best of graduates from Staffer's, you happen to be ranked very high. I'll leave the decision up to you if you wish to be employed by me or not."

"Thank you, I'll consider it." he had replied, in reality he, at the time, had a mind to throw the card and job application form in the trash. He still didn't know anything about the man except the basics. He was the son of DuruVile Surfeit, the brother of KurukVile Surfeit and had one conquered galaxy under his belt. TazirVile seemed to of seen his reluctance because he then had handed him a piece of paper that had a name and a number on it.

"If I'm not around if you decide to call me up, that fellow there has worked for me for years. He'll answer any questions or concerns you have."

TazirVile Surfeit had driven off, unlike most rich folk he hadn't done so quickly or had driven off so fast that a cloud of dust had shot out from underneath his vehicle, and he had been left standing wondering what the hell was going on. He had gone to his small apartment above Buckley's, a bar that offered low cost board, and had thought it over some. He was jobless, rent was due in a week and he had not a dime to his name. He had near called TazirVile Surfeit up on that realization but then his senses had come in and he had gone out looking for work again. He had found two jobs, two more meager jobs that he detested greatly then, after sitting down and thinking it over, he went down to the phone booth and phoned up TazirVile Surfeit. His luck hadn't been with him on that first call, the man wasn't home so he had hung up. He then had called up the fellow, an Eldass Zultoa, that TazirVile had told him to call if he wasn't around. The guy had picked up on the second ring.

"Zultoa residence, who is this?"

"Hello, I don't know you but was told to give you a ring if Mr. Surfeit wasn't available to speak with." he had said. "My name is Homsi Modulavich and..."

"Say no more, Master Tazir has shown my the list which has your name on it. You're the only employer from Gog Sphlify that he was interested in employing."

"What's Mr. Surfeit's deal, Mr. Zultoa?" he had asked. "He drives up, acts all casual then hands me his card and a job application. One of the weirdest..."

"Master Tazir is a much more different man than his father and brother, Mr. Modulavich. Very respectful, smart, pays well and doesn't ask much. He only employs the best and he does his research before he heads in to interview the ones he's interested in employing."

"I don't know much about the man." he had said.

"I'll tell you the basics, you listening?"

Of course and afterwards the job application form had been filled and sent in. TazirVile Surfeit was married, but he was childless and seemed unhappy in his marriage. He was a smart man, knew thousands of languages and spoke each fluently and was highly respectful. Mr. Zultoa had said that really, all he did was the occasional help with the books, assist in keeping the mansion tidy and assist with the outside keep. Mr. Surfeit, he had been told, didn't have his employed Goblins do everything for him, he did quite a lot in his house and that didn't just mean spending time on the lamb, going on boating trips, going fishing, going to fancy auctions or just sat by his pool getting fat. Mr. Surfeit cleaned up after himself, cooked for himself, drove himself, answered the phone, did his books himself when he could, that was, and also managed his livestock and crops along with his hired help. Homsi had asked why, if Mr. Surfeit could do all these things why he needed a staff and had been told that with a galaxy to rule and a wife, he was quite busy and did need help. Eldass had told him just before hanging up that he had started off getting $350 a week and that now, after working for him for nearly all of his working career, which he had said had been ninety thousand one hundred and nine years, he was making just over a thousand a week.

That was all twenty thousand and fifty years ago, he had seen his wife and had kept his opinion to himself on her, he had seen Eshal being born and he had helped as much as he could. He had seen his master get drunk alone, get drunk with friends, get drunk with family. He, along with the other Goblins who had wrote the man's initials on their loyalty papers in their own blood, had felt pity for the man when he had been going through divorcing his wife and had also felt depressed when, afterwards, he had fallen into a depressed state afterwards. He, like the others, hadn't seen Angel as no more than a family member, someone who they were to treat with respect but not with as much as their blooded loyalty to TazirVile but then, after they had all seen how happy their employer was and how happy his niece was there had been a meeting called up. None of them had written Bespe's initials on their loyalty papers so this was very new to them and each had looked to Eldass Zultoa for advice on this. Eldass and he had written AI on their loyalty papers first with everyone else following suit, they were all just as loyal to Angel as they were to Tazir and were all damn glad for it. The plan called for him, Losal and Eldass to spring out and spook the humans in the area towards the pool that had the waterfall, seeing as their mistress could quite possibly be in danger each Goblin left their post as did the Goblins across the clearing. Eldass, Homsi and Losal closed in on the left side of the cluster of bushes where their master's mistress had been shoved in two minutes before while Zshon, Kalach and Kohl closed in on the right.

For some reason, her nervousness had dropped the second she had entered the bushes, she felt fine and when she turned towards Atlas she saw that he had changed as well. He had had to be a trifle bit rough with her to get her to where he wanted her to go with him, he had started pushing her towards the cluster of bushes where he had spread the thin quality blanket that he usually had wrapped around his shoulders down on the sand then, when she had continued to not head in that direction he had shoved her. She felt foolish for letting her nervousness take over, the second that she and Atlas entered the cluster of bushes the birds began singing and a Zebra could be heard off in the distance whinnying. Angel dropped down onto the blanket and waited, Atlas, his face lit up with excitement, walked over then knelt down in front of her. He gently pushed her to her back then climbed on top of her. As his lips and hers met she felt his hand roll down from her shoulder to her left breast, he rubbed the fabric for a short while then pushed his hand up underneath of it. The outfit that she was wearing was one that she had been given the year prior by Atlas and hadn't, before that day, gotten to wear it. The top was red and had a red sequin fringe and pailette that hung all over the bra piece, they caught the rays of the sun and cast out little red glows against the leaves of the bushes around her and Atlas, the bottom piece was an asymmetrical skirt, very short, that also had sequins of red and pailette's all over it. She had a single gold and ruby Serpent arm band up on her left arm, her right arm was bare of any adornments. Around her neck she wore a gold coin crocket necklace that was, in all, nineteen inches in length, it dropped down past her collar bone. Atlas had insisted that she wear a pair of light brown sandals on the trip and she was glad for his insisting because the sand was a little chilled. Atlas kissed her twice more before lifting up, he swung his arms back, grabbed the back of his robe then with a pulling motion had it off of him quickly. He tossed it to the side where it fluttered and then became caught up in branches of the bushes. Atlas, typically, wore nothing underneath his robe but this time he wore a simple burnt brown loincloth that was extremely short in the front and had no back flap at all, the one flap was sewn onto a thin, dark brown rawhide strip. With his robe off and himself pretty much naked, Atlas dropped back on top of Angel. He kissed her twice then grabbed her wrists which she had placed above her head on the sand. Angel moved her leg gently up his, she marveled at how tough his flesh was, how tough and leather-like it was yet feeling very warm and comforting. Angel moved her body up in a teasing fashion, she teased trying to escape from being underneath of him and that was what sparked the Goblins into a charge. Each Goblin saw Angel's teasing as her way of trying to escape from a man who was wrongfully pushing himself on her and exploded in a torrent of rage that sent the birds around flying skyward.

Atlas was jerked from her so fiercely that she rolled over, her wrist was scratched open deeply and filled with sand, before Angel could do or say anything Atlas had four Goblins on him. He struggled to his feet then swung his fists. Angel saw that Zshon and Homsi had his right arm and were pulling him down while Kohl had his left, Eldass walked by her quietly. His very demeanor spelled out before her, the once elderly, kind and understanding Goblin was walking towards Atlas with such an angered step that he looked at least twenty thousand years younger. Angel noticed that he was wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts with a black belt around his waist from which he had a knife and a sword hanging from, a white t-shirt that was tucked in and black boots that looked about ready for the retirement bin. Atlas swung his fists, turned around then had his legs kicked out from under him. Eldass, when he saw the man fall to his knees, walked forward faster and withdrew his sword. Once Atlas was down on his knees he had Goblins all around him, holding him down. Angel got to her knees and was just about to spring forward to stop Eldass when she was flattened to her back. Hannibal ran past her quickly, withdrew his sword then swung it. Eldass swung around quickly, when his sword, a full bronze, thick handled sword with a topaz band around the handle, struck Hannibal's own a shower of sparks flew out.

"Get Mistress Angel out of here!" Eldass shouted as he fought Hannibal.

The Goblins that held him released him quickly and all ran at Angel, Atlas reacted quickly and ran past them then grabbed Angel up. On the way out of the bushes he snatched his robe from the bush it had fluttered to and slid it over him, it was on backwards but at the moment he wasn't thinking about putting on his robe the correct way, he had to get his family, Lisa and Bathilda out of the area. He was about to run with Angel towards the berry bushes, seeing as Julius had already herded everyone and was heading out of the oasis quickly, when Angel ripped free of him and went towards the crater she had made out of slab crust from underneath the sand. Atlas ran after her just as Hannibal ran out of the bushes behind him, he was sans his sword and had a nasty wound to his inner thigh. Hannibal ran with his father behind Angel then slid to a stop when he saw Angel leap into the area that she had left her son's in. Angel, with Lisa following, leaped out of the slab crater quickly, Angel had Lhaklar while Lisa was holding onto Bile tightly.

Eldass charged out of the bushes just as ShaamVile and Cheshire leaped out of their hiding places, before either ShaamVile and Cheshire could run after Angel, Lisa, Atlas and Hannibal, Eldass, with Homsi, Losal and Kalach took flight in their direction. Lisa, after looking back to see what was going on behind her, tripped up on a root and slid on her knees a short distance. Bile dropped from her arms and skid along on the sand before coming to a stop near a bush, he blinked his eyes once then started crying. Angel veered away from Atlas who was running behind her slapping her rear and thighs to get going faster and ran towards her son. Just as she reached her son a Goblin she had never seen before leaped out of the bushes. The Goblin, who had was wearing a white tuxedo with white shoes, who had quite a lot of warts on his cheeks and forehead, dark blue skin, a long and slightly crooked nose, a headful of what looked to be soft, brown hair and large, yellow eyes, grabbed her around the waist. Angel placed Lhaklar down away from her then swung her elbows back, her right elbow sent the Goblin howling back as it had struck him dead center in the groin. With the Goblin off of her, Angel reached down and grabbed both of her son's. She ran off with both in her arms just as Lisa got to her feet, Lisa's knees were scraped badly, blood was pouring down her legs in ribbons. Angel and Lisa ran side by side for a few minutes, when Atlas and Hannibal ran up behind them they wasted no time to prodding them to go faster.

"Daosi, you alright?" Eldass said when he ran up to the Goblin that Angel had just elbowed in the groin.

"Fine," Daosi said, he was down on the ground with his hand-held tightly down between his legs, his face was scrunched up in pain and his yellow eyes were near squinted shut. "I'm fine, papa."

"Head back to camp." Eldass said, he then ran off in pursuit of Angel and her son's.

Atlas slapped Angel on the ass twice then bumped into her to get her to go faster, Hannibal had drawn up alongside Lisa and was doing his best to get her to run faster. They reached the head of the oasis and saw that Julius had his group in the ancient magic area, they were just waiting for them to join them. Angel was about to put on a burst of speed to get Atlas off of her back when, suddenly the ground in front of her rose up. She slid to a stop and Atlas plowed right into her hard. The sand rushed up at her, she barely closed her eyes before it entered them then she rolled over. Hannibal, she saw, had ran around the uprising of rock that had come up to bar their path, he had left Lisa behind who had fallen again. After Hannibal had ran past the upthrust of rock a wave of rock shot up all around them, trapping her, her son's, Lisa and Atlas inside. She had somehow fallen on a rock and had opened a large gash had opened up on her lower leg. Angel shook her head then rolled over, in order to save her son's she had turned her torso slightly left and had dropped them. Both were crying nearby, Bile was on his stomach while Lhaklar was on his side. Angel kicked Atlas off of her then she grabbed his arm and teleported him to to the other side of the rock wall where he collapsed, gasping for air.

"You alright?" Angel yelled over at Lisa.

"I don't think I can move my legs, I'm cut bad!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Hang in there, I'm on muh-..."

Angel had been in the process of getting to her feet when she saw Eldass, Zshon and a light green-skinned Goblin that had a large, bulbous nose that had two large warts growing on the end running up. She got up to her feet, stumbled while running to her son's, dropped to one of her knees then got up again. Before she could get to her son's the sand in front of them rushed out at her and swept her back. She struck the rock wall hard, the back of her head hit it so hard that she saw stars then she got to her feet and began running. Another sand wave struck her and sent her flying sideways back to th rock wall, she managed to turn fully around so, instead of her backside striking the wall of rock her knees took the blunt of her crashing into it. Two gashes opened on her knees, sand stung her when she rolled over to get to her feet, she had to struggle to get to her feet and by that time Eldass, Zshon and the light green-skinned Goblin had reached her son's. Angel yelled out madly when Zshon and the light green-skinned Goblin teleported away, with a yellow, lightning-like effect, as she yelled out she saw someone walking up from the corner of her eye.

"Well well well, looks as if we've got two trapped here." ShaamVile said, he had made a small portion of the wall of rock he had made shoot up from the ground go down so he and Cheshire could walk through, Homsi and Losal ran in on their heels before he could make the opening close.

"Trapped and injured, it seems." Cheshire said, when he saw Homsi and Losal he turned to them. "You guys were suppose to wait until my signal."

"Many apologees sir," Homsi said. "we saw Mistress Angel having a problem with a male. Our loyalty is the same with her as it is with Master Tazir, sir."

"Having a proh-... probably because of the outfit." ShaamVile said, he crossed his arms under his chest. "You should know better than to wear something so revealing, Lass. Your outfit will spark a man into being predatory." ShaamVile then looked over at Lisa. "Well, hello there Lisa. You look well."

"Where's the babies? I saw them running off with th-..."

"My son's have them," Eldass spoke up. "Zshon and Impan took them to Master Tazir's ship."

"Ah so it's just the mammaw to bring back." ShaamVile said, he looked back at Angel and saw that she was in a fighting stance. "Oh now, Lass. Don't make a fuss of this, come quietly. No need to fight anywah-..."

No need to fight? No need to fight when her son's had been taken from her, when her friend had been injured and when she had been disturbed from having a moment with Atlas? Angel swung her arms just as rings of fire began rolling along their length and cast out fire circles that were white then she shot out, grabbed the end and began twirling a red fire stream. Her great-great grandfather, who truly believed that she'd not fight him, was caught off guard. Two of the fire circles struck him in the chest while the twirling stream of fire caught his thigh, tearing a near two-inch long gash that began spewing his green-colored blood on his pants. ShaamVile swung his arms, his hands bunched into tight, powerful and strong fists from which veins, either maroon or carmine pink, depending on the side of his body they were on, bulged out from under his skin, and made the sand around Angel sweep in towards her. Angel swung her arms out, making the sand waves flow around her then she stabbed her fists down. She swung her fists, her arms from the elbow down had become encircled by rock, and send out rock punches then she added an extra element into her punches. After the first two swings she added a jet of flame to her punches then had her rock punches become fully engulfed in black flame, ShaamVile was sent flying back against the wall of his rock-made crater, two of the rock punches that had fire around them had struck him in the chest while another had hit him in the hip while he was being sent back.

"Enough!" ShaamVile yelled, he swung his arms inward then shot them forward, a clear blast of fire shot out at Angel.

Angel felt fear at first when she saw the clear fire blast rushing at her then she smiled and swept her arms inward just as it struck her, she felt the inside of her mouth, her tongue and her throat burning as she sucked her great-great grandfather's clear fire blast into her then with a deep breath she returned it as a stream of golden flames. ShaamVile's eyes grew wide when he saw that she had swallowed his clear fire blast then he chuckled inside, he repeated what she had just did and sent it back in the same fashion he had cast it out. His father had trained him well in the Elemental Powers, he knew that one who was not in the higher level of experience as he in Elemental Powers couldn't swallow then breathe it back out a second time. He had tried doing it as when he had been six hundred and thirty-two years old and it had near cost him his tongue and tonsils. Angel didn't swallow then breathe the attack back to him, she swung her arms out just as the clear fire blast reached her, twirled twice while she had her great-great grandfather's clear fire attack held in one of her hands then whipped it back. ShaamVile leaped out of the way just in time to avoid getting his left ear lopped off and a deep gash in his shoulder then swung around. He rose above Angel in a clear fire funnel then shoved his arms down, fully intending to end the fight. Angel twirled around once then sent up a funnel of sand which, when it struck the clear fire funnel that was rushing down at her, exploded. Diamonds and sand glass fell around her and she used them to her advantage, she collected each one around her body, making a body suit of gems around her, then she leaped into the air. An air funnel the color of gold forced her way up to ShaamVile's level then, when she reached his height, she swung her arms madly. Each and every piece of diamond and desert glass that she had made form around her body shot towards her great-great grandfather who ducked low. When she was stripped of her diamond and desert glass suit she swung her arms back then shot them forward. She had no idea how she was able to do it but suddenly a gush of golden air that became entwined in clear fire shot towards her great-great grandfather.

Cheshire ran over to Lisa and tied her up just before he was rained on by diamond and desert glass, he had a hard time controlling himself, he mined gems for a living and these were fine gems that had been created from two magically powerful beings. He grabbed Lisa up, who, despite bleeding badly on her legs, kicked and thrashed about, then he teleported back to camp. These were bustling, he saw. KurukVile was running from his ship over to his brother's, Majeer and Rubacon were doing the same while it seemed that the women were getting things ready for departing. Cheshire ran into his stepson's ship right behind KurukVile, shoved him to the side then went to the dungeon. He tossed Lisa into the same cell she had been in the first time she had been in the ship then he turned and ran out. KurukVile grabbed his arm before he could exit the ship.

"That's two of three, where's Angel?" he asked, his fiery red eyes with the black pupils were very bright and he was in such a high of excitement that he looked about ready to leap out of his red and black tunic, black pants and dark red boots.

"Heading there now to check on her," Cheshire replied. "you're grandfather and she are fighting."

"Oh shit!"

He had sat out the plan because he was desperately needed in camp, it seemed that since his son and brother had gone off to Brol everyone was at each others throats. It was only his grandfather and Cheshire who had remained cool. Kuruk figured that a lot of the trouble had sprouted from Rita running her mouth, saying that her father was going to come back victorious and that Angel was about to get hers soon but, then again, it could also be the whole lot of his son's staff, his oldest daughter and his son who had started it. His son had gone off and had left no one in charge, everyone was picking sides. He knew that Rita, Rito and his son's staff were on his son's side, Tazir's staff was on his as was his mother, Cheshire and their children and Dara Dara while everyone else was either acting as neutrals or just plain not picking a side. He was one of them, he didn't see a reason for picking sides, it was immature. He, his wife and his staff had stayed fully out of the side picking, as had his grandfather and his staff. Half of his sister's were acting neutral while Vaiba, Araime, Azvra, Whosla and Qeeta were on their brother's side. Majeer, Zebyr, Rubacon, Bushon and Keibo were all on his brother's side, he knew that much but the rest were just a complete toss up. He had his wife stay inside the ship, thinking that for her best interests that she shouldn't become involved. A week after his oldest son and brother had gone off to do their court cases after his brother had discovered that Vile had been true to his word in sending out the paperwork to have him ousted from his home on Moas and for all of his assets to be frozen then dispersed through district sale he had exploded in a rage that had sent everyone going off on their own with their respective families. He was plenty pissed off at his oldest son for trying to seize Tazir's properties, five total, and everything in his accounts which, he had been told by Ashaklar amounted to near fifty billion while he had a secret vault in his mansion on Moas that had quite a bit more not to mention gold, silver, gold and silver dust, gems and other expensive items which brought his monetary value up to a pretty high level. Vile had tried to do the same damn thing with him and had he let him? Hell no! He had carted his ass off to the Elder Courts, pled his case, won it then had turned when both of them had exited the courtroom and had said that he was thoroughly ashamed of him then had wished him a good life without having a father figure. His son had been escorted out of Brol soon after, having had a pride-damaged tantrum just after he had walked off with his court case papers stamped saying he had won his case. Vile saying he was going to take Angel away from his brother had been bad. Vile then assaulting Angel in the bathroom in The Cookie Room on Moas while she had been on a family outing with him and her two son's had been bad. Vile scaring her so badly that she left his brother thinking that her children were in danger then attacking her to get to her son's was bad. Vile actually attacking Angel then driving his fingernails through her flesh, killing her had been horrible and then following it up by trying to evict Tazir, his own flesh and blood, his damn uncle for crying out loud, from his residence, seize his monies and hard conquered and earned treasures and trying to ban him from the galaxy where he had been conceived, born, raised and had fathered two children in was far worse. He had near disowned his son again, thinking that he was better off without him and his terrible thoughts and actions but then his grandfather had walked in and had talked some sense into him and had cooled him down. Did he wonder if his disowning of his son who he had created with his juices, raised, trained, sent off to school and had payed his tuition for them schools he had sent off had messed with his mind? He sometimes did wonder but then he thought back.

His son had not acted in this fashion before it had been known that his brother was the dominant of his daughter's partners. He had been acting fine, there had been no problems with him. Sure, he had been mad and had said he'd be punishing Angel for escaping when she had been seven months along in her pregnancy, putting herself and her and his unborn baby in danger, but he hadn't been so frought with anger to go so far as to kill her though. Kuruk knew that because, dammit he had participated in beating her once. Neither he nor his son had beat Angel for no reason, they had done so to teach her a lesson. He and his son's relationship wasn't as it use to be, probably never would be come to think of it. As of his un-disowning, had he ever sent him the first call or had tried to keep up a contact? No, it had been him who had called or his wife and, usually, his wife was the one who had the long conversations with him while, when he talked to him on the phone it was typically kept short, no more than five minutes before his son made up some excuse and hung up. His wife had invited Vile over for supper a few times, same as Dara Dara and Triskull for an old fashion, family get-together like it should be and had Vile attended? No, again he had made up an excuse. He and his oldest son still had a lot of vocal fights, there was still a lot to be worked out between them and sometimes, he wondered if it was worth it. He had said this to his wife once almost a year ago and she had said for him to just give it some time and to give their oldest son some space. He did have to agree with his wife on one thing, he and his oldest son were rather similar in their protectiveness of their children. He didn't need to ask, he had seen it for himself. When Vile had seen Rita with her cheeks both bruised up because of Duru, his father and Vile's grandfather, he had been near to snapping and then when he had heard that his father had also body slammed Rito he had snapped. And then when he had found out that his father had beat and tortured Angel he had nearly been about to shredding and clawing his face to ribbons. Vile was a good father, Kuruk knew that well otherwise he would have attacked his grandfather in such a fashion. The only problem that his son had was in controlling his jealousy, that was really the issue with the man. He had taken Angel, his own daughter, as his Family Mate and had thought that she was his and only his only to find that she was also someone else's and when he had found that out he had fallen to pieces, he had let his jealousy consume him. KurukVile sighed, the jealousy would either be taken care of by his son on his own or it'd never be taken care of. KurukVile hadn't really known his son to be one to show them deep, inner emotions of love, he'd always act calm, cool, collected and in control with the ladies. He know knew that his oldest son was a rather dangerous man when he was jealous and that concerned him greatly. KurukVile put the past behind him as quickly as he thought it up, he teleported with Cheshire back to the location where his grandfather and Angel had last been. Once there he felt his stomach drop, his grandfather was fighting his granddaughter hard and she looked about ready to drop in exhaustion.

Eldass' eyes had grown wide when he had seen ShaamVile actually attacking his great-great granddaughter with full intention of harming her. ShaamVile rode up on a wave of sand of which had had somehow made into water then, just as he slid into Angel's body he froze it. Angel had been up on top of her golden air funnel at the time and when she had been struck by him her golden air funnel had exploded then she had dropped heavily to the ground, bounced twice then had slid to a stop just before him. He had tried to get to her, to save her from further injury, but she had gotten up much too fast. ShaamVile had fired three sand blasts at her then had made water rise up from the oasis behind them, he had made three water whips from the water he had made come up then had swung each. Angel had caught one but the other two had struck her back and rear. Angel had managed to rip one out from his grasp and had used it as her own, she had made the water whip turn clear, completely see-through, then had swung it. ShaamVile had shouted in pain, Angel's swing had caught him just above the groin, then he had swung his two remaining water whips. The next thing Eldass knew, Angel was up in the air, both of the whips having encircled her body. ShaamVile swung her around in a circle a few times then tossed her down at the ground, she struck the ground hard, bounced then got to her feet.

Seeing that his employer's mistress, his wife, was in danger, Eldass quickly swung his arms and body around then shot up a three strand red, white and black energy bolt at ShaamVile who shouted out in surprise then fell with a loud thud on the southern wall of his rock crater of which he had made to trap Mistress Angel and the dark-haired woman in only five minutes before. ShaamVile struck the rock wall so hard that it shattered into pieces. Eldass started walking over towards Angel, the same as Homsi and Losal, as he was walking over to her he was thinking about the movie of which he had watched the night before. Being a Goblin had its advantages, he could get into the shields with no trouble at all and when he had gone through one of the reinforced shields he had gone straight to a video rental place called Blockbuster. It was a small store, had only two racks that had videos on it with a shelf up against the wall that had more. He had no idea what he was looking for, he had just grabbed the first four videos he had seen then had fled, the shop owner hadn't even noticed. The movie he had watched had been about two teenagers, a female from a rich family named Rose and a male from a less affluent family named Jack who looking to be attracted to each other but the rich family wanted the teenage male no where near Rose as she had been chosen for a man who was a rich, arrogant snob who cared nothing for her. The two teenagers had boarded a ship liner called Titanic which had been called unsinkable, the rich teenager with her family and fiancee and the male teenager jumping on board just in the knick of time after he had won him and a friend of his tickets to travel on the vessel. A lot of the movie had been on the two teenagers, the lower classed male showing the rich girl, who was pretty clammed up and seemed as if she had no clue of being happy or enjoying life, how to live it up good and have a good time while the affluent family was doing their damnedest to separate them. The lower class teenager could draw pretty well and Eldass, a married man for well over seventy thousand years, had near creamed himself when the girl had let Jack draw her naked. Really the whole movie, Eldass thought, was about these two teenagers trying to be young, enjoying life and being teenagers in a world where the adults thought they knew the best in everything. The movie had ended with the teenage girl, Rose, being an elderly lady passing in her sleep and joining back up with Jack in the afterlife as the boat that they had been on had sunk, near two thousand had died with it being said as thirteen hundred having died from hypothermia due to them being in the cold Atlantic Ocean. Eldass figured that his master's mistress, at that particular moment, reminded him quite a lot of that teenage girl in the movie although, to him, he saw his master's wife as prettier and having a better made body. Eldass had nearly reached Angel when ShaamVile ran out from the remains of the rock-made wall and swung his fist at him.

"Eldass!" Homsi shouted in alarm.

Angel, when she saw the fist of rock flying towards Eldass, grabbed Eldass' shoulder then shoved him out of the way. The fist of rock struck her right above her naval, right where the scar was where her father's fingernails had gone through. ShaamVile forgot about her, it seemed he had disciplining Eldass on his mind. He made a fire whip then swung it three times, Eldass shouted in pain, his white t-shirt was ripped completely off in the back then he turned around and sent out a red energy sphere that was pretty big. ShaamVile swung his fire whip at the red energy sphere, grabbed it then sent it back. Eldass' eyes grew wide in shock, he was a hundred and thirteen thousand, three hundred and ten years old and he truly believed he was about to be cast out of his physical body and enter into the world of paradise where his father and mother, grandparents and so on resided. Before his returned red energy sphere struck him Angel jumped in the way. She took the full brunt of the blast and was sent flying back, she struck the rock wall behind her so hard that she coughed up blood. ShaamVile then began whipping his fire whip at her, he swung his fire whip five times, changing it from red to purple then to blue before changing it to clear. Angel screamed in pain then grabbed the whip. The next thing Eldass saw was a rolling current of both energy and lightning running up the fire whip. When he reached ShaamVile the man shouted in such agony and anger that it made Eldass flinch back.

Angel got to her feet slowly and painfully then swept her arms over her. Once she had an orange shield around her she started swinging her arms back and forth, she sent red, black, white and golden fire punches out at the shield which exploded and became clear fire on the outside. ShaamVile howled when several hit him then he ran forward, Angel didn't think he could do it but he did. He ran right through her orange shield like it wasn't there, once in he made his body become engulfed in flame then he ran right at her. Angel acted fast, she leaped up then began twirling like an ice skater. She made a lightning ball form around her and when she was at her fastest she starts throwing her arms out. Shards of crackling lightning struck her great-great grandfather in the back, on his cheek, his arms and one struck his buttocks before he turned. He roared at her then shot up, then through her still circling lightning ball. She felt as if she had been struck by a bull, she lost half of her breath, spit up blood then felt herself falling. Just before she collided with the ground she swept her arms sideways and a gush of air cushioned her. She struggled to get to her feet this time, she was extremely tired and in quite a lot of pain now and what was worse, her grandfather had just teleported in.

A combination clear lightning and clear fire ball struck her knee just after her grandfather and Cheshire teleported in and she was forced to drop to one knee. Angel punched her fists up then started swinging them, she felt her hands burning as she wasn't punching out red, black or white fire punches for clear ones. ShaamVile twirled twice then leaped up, became engulfed in a clear fire ball then zoomed over to her. The golden-yellow rings around Angel's black pupils grew wide just as he struck her, as she sailed over to the rock wall, went through it then came to a bouncing then sand tearing sliding stop she screamed in pain. She tried to get up but her knee prevented her, she looked down and saw that the combination clear lightning and fire ball had severely burned her knee, there was no flesh at all left, little muscle and she couldn't be sure but she thought she saw bone. Before she could gasp out in shock over seeing her knee in its condition roots came up from the ground around her and wrapped around her. As they rolled around her body they grew tight, almost to suffocating her before stopping at her throat. Angel looked up and saw that it hadn't been her great-great grandfather who had done the making of the roots come up from the ground, it had been her grandfather.

"Enough!" KurukVile shouted angrily. "She's caught, no more!"

"Out of my way, Lad!" ShaamVile snarled in his grandson's face. "If you don't want a piece of this, step out of my way!"

"She's done through and from looks of you," KurukVile looked his grandfather up and down. His grandfather's shirt had been burned fully off, he had deep burns to his chest, shoulders and back, he had a gash above his groin that was bleeding bad and a near two-inch long gash on his thigh that was also bleeding badly, he had an area in his pants that had been burned fully away so KurukVile could see that his rear was also burned and his hip was badly burned as well not to mention the small scratches and areas that were starting to turn a shade darker, either a dark pink for the areas on his left side or a deep, dark red for the areas on his right side. "both you and she need to break it off. Now."

"I... said..." ShaamVile stood up tall, he stood a good two inches taller than his grandson and looked still very mad. "back away from her. We are not finished."

"Homsi," KurukVile looked over at the Goblin who was standing near his granddaughter. "teleport Angel to my brother's ship. Put her in a cell."

"No you don't!" ShaamVile swung his fist and a ball of red lightning struck Homsi in the back and knocked him flat on his face. "No one is to t-..."

"Then I'll do it," KurukVile said, he rose his hand and the roots that had encircled Angel released her and she fell with a thud to the sand. "you need to get a grip, you've had your fih-..."

"Our fight is not done, my disciplining is not done yet, Lad!" ShaamVile snarled.

Eldass and Losal both ran past Cheshire the second that KurukVile grabbed and heaved his grandfather up. Cheshire was dumbfounded, when he had left to take Lisa to his stepson's ship Angel had been in good shape, now she looked as if she needed a trip to the hospital. KurukVile carried his grandfather by the shoulders over to the rock wall and slammed him against it then he swung his fist. It didn't take long before both were having a punching match, KurukVile swung without using his Elemental powers while his grandfather swung his fists that he had made fire encircle. Homsi got up to his feet then ran over to Angel, he rolled her over, checked her for a pulse then nodded his head. She was alive, just knocked out cold. He picked her up just as KurukVile kicked his knee, which had become circled by rock, into his grandfather's groin. The kick took all of the fight out of his grandfather, ShaamVile slid down the outer wall of his rock-made crater, doubled over then grabbed his crotch. KurukVile looked at him once, nodded his head then turned and walked off. He teleported out of the area with a bright, red flaming flash just as Homsi, Losal and Eldass teleported, all three had a yellow, lightning-like effect to their teleportation. ShaamVile stood up clumsily, dropped to one knee then leaned back against the outer wall of his rock-made crater. He looked over at Cheshire, made a grunting sound then teleported back to camp with an exploding effect, Cheshire followed quickly afterwards.

"Alright everyone!" Cheshire yelled. "Break camp, we have what we came here for."

"Where to, Master Cheshire?" Ulok asked.

"Gamma-Vile," KurukVile yelled from across camp. "my place. It's big enough to accommodate all of you."


	35. Part 4

Lisa had a feeling that they had lifted off and were being taken someplace else when the dungeon she and Angel were in grew chilly, they had been tossed a few blankets but, mostly, the Goblins left them be. There was one who kept coming in from time to time to check up on them, a brown-skinned Goblin with large, blue eyes and hair growing out from his ears wearing a brown tuxedo, but he'd say not a thing nor wold he look at her. He seemed more concerned for Angel and Lisa could see why. Angel was a mess, Lisa could barely look at her knee as it looked so horrible! There were burn and lash marks on Angel's chest, stomach, arms and when she had turned her over slightly she had seen that they were also on her back and rump as well. Lisa had only looked at Angel's left knee twice then she couldn't anymore, Angel's poor knee was burned of near all of its flesh and muscle and there were small areas of bone showing, she'd need a skin grafting and soon or else her leg from the knee on down would need to be amputated. Lisa placed each blanket on Angel when she saw that she was shivering then she took off her overcoat and placed that on her as well. She had a watch on her left wrist and had glanced at it from time to time, thinking it wise to keep tabs on what Angel's condition was each time she checked on her. Four hours after she guessed that the ship had left her planet Angel's eyes slid open and she moaned. When Angel tried to get up Lisa placed her hands on her shoulders and kept her down.

"I needn't ask where we are, just the sight of this cell and the room I know." Angel said, she reached up and with a struggle, pushed Lisa off of her.

"I suggest you stay down," Lisa said. "you were placed in here looking pretty beat up."

"How long I been out?" Angel asked.

"Four hours,"

"Anything happen after I was placed in here, see or hear anything?" Angel asked.

"No, just a Goblin that keeps coming in but he doesn't speak." Lisa replied.

"What Goblin?" Angel pushed herself up to a seated position.

"Short guy, has brown skin and large, expressive blue eyes." Lisa replied. "Seems right concerned about you."

"Homsi," Angel said, she pulled the blankets off of her slowly then when she saw her knee she sighed. "got anything on you that I can wrap this up in? I'll need some heavy-duty pain medication shortly."

Lisa torn off the bottom of her overcoat then handed it over to Angel who tore it in several strands, tied the strands together then slowly wrapped her knee up. Lisa could tell by her friends facial expressions that she was in pain, her eyes were squinting and she was grimacing. When Angel had her knee wrapped up she slowly stood up, she limped around for a short while then she sat in a corner in the front of the cell. Lisa, who had either sat for the last four hours or had simply dragged herself around, stood up and nearly shouted. She looked down and saw that both of her knees were badly scraped, had sand in them and she had a long gash going up her right leg. She tore off more pieces of cloth from her overcoat then wrapped up her knees and the gash as best she could. Lisa sat back down afterwards, her legs were very stiff and sore and the gash was still bleeding badly, the torn piece of her overcoat became red in a short five minutes.

"You're right knee's scraped as well," Lisa said when she saw Angel's right knee.

"Feels better than my left," Angel replied. "the throbbing on the right takes my attention off of the left leg."

"Where we headed to?" Lisa asked. "Do you know, seems we're flying."

"Can only think of two immediate planets and that's either Gamma-Vile or Moas." Angel replied. "Zeta Ren's possibly as well but most likely, it's either Moas or Gamma-Vile."

"I'd prefer this cell to either of them planets, honestly." Lisa sighed. "Safer."

"Tr... Lisa have you seen Bile or Lhaklar or heard anything of them?" Angel asked when she realized that her son's weren't with her.

"No, this dark-blue skinned creature that looks like one of the Grey's brought me in here." Lisa replied. "I was brought right in here, didn't see or hear them but everyone was sure hustling and bustling around when I was brought in." Lisa went quiet for a few seconds then sat up straight. "I remember now what happened! Two Goblins took them."

"I can't remember that, what did they look like?" Angel asked, knowing that two Goblins had taken her son's had put her at ease some as, if it had been Goblins who had taken her son's then that meant they were on the ship that she and Lisa were on.

"A green-skinned Goblin with yellow eyes and a light green-skinned Goblin," Lisa replied.

"You've got me stumped on the light green-skinned Goblin, the other might be Zshon." Angel said after a minutes pause.

"The green-skinned Goblin had a large nose..." Lisa said.

"Did he have large warts on his face?"

"Yuck! Yes I remember that!" Lisa grimaced.

"Zshon, without a doubt."

A blast of cold blew on them, Angel wrapped her arms around herself while Lisa dragged herself over to the blankets and her overcoat. She placed her overcoat on her then she tossed Angel one of the blankets, she took one for herself and wrapped it around herself just as Angel had the blanket she had been thrown placed over her shoulders. Lisa had been told that space was cold, she had also been told that the coldness of space could well shock a person's system into a cardiac arrest. She looked over at Angel, besides her friend looking to be in a lot of pain she looked as if she was fairing the chilliness well. Lisa sat back against the bars in the corner of the cell she was seated at and sighed, deep down she was terrified of what would happen next. She wondered if the monsters on the ship would harm her, or if they had the idea going through their minds to make her into some sort of slave girl or servant. Angel must have thought the same because she struggled to her feet then, limping heavily and painfully, she walked over and sat next to her.

"Stick near me," she said. "I'm hurt, I'm not out though."

"I'm afraid that a Goblin's going to come in and eat my brains while I sleep." Lisa replied shakily.

"They'll give you the cold shoulder but your brain will remain where it is." Angel said. "It's Shaam I think you need to worry over most."

"Not him again!" Lisa cried.

"Stick near me, do as I say and possibly nothing will happen." Angel said.

"Tell me of these Goblins, what do you know of them?" Lisa was just trying to get Angel to talk, for some reason, Angel's calm and sureness was making her feel better.

"Very loyal bunch, I'm aware that they do a forever loyal thing where they sign the initials of their employer that they will work for forever and be forever loyal to in their own blood on their loyalty papers." Angel replied. "A tricky, clever and powerful creature. Can get through shields, and any shield I might add, and are good with money but they're not like we portray them in the movies."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, they're very difficult to take down." Angel replied.

At just that second Homsi walked into the dungeon, the lights were dim in the room and when he turned them up Angel and Lisa were near blinded. Angel struggled to her feet then collapsed, when the knee that had nearly been burned of all of its muscle struck the floor Angel shrieked and jumped up. Homsi ran off to the back of the room and retrieved a pea shooter and a dart quickly, fully intending to dart his mistress to prevent her from harming herself more then, when he saw her wrapped up knee, the fabric around it having grown nearly black with blood, he shouted for Losal. Angel got up to her feet just as the Goblin ran in, turned then when the cells door was open she ran at it. Losal swung the door shut quickly then jumped back, Angel bounced off of it then hobbled over to Lisa. Before anything could be said between the two Goblins, Efagti ran in.

"What's with all the racket!" he exclaimed. "You'll wake Bile and Lhaklar, we just got them to sleep after all the fuss a few hours ago."

"We need to move Mistress Angel," Homsi said. "her knee is badly injured."

"Do it quietly then!" Efagti yelled, the two Goblins turned and eyed him hostily.

"We do not take orders from you, sir." Losal growled.

"If she won't come pleasantly then sedate her or something." Efagti said, he backed up a bit when he saw the look in the two Goblins eyes. "Possibly she's worried about her friend, take her friend with you or something."

Kalach, Zshon and Ulok ran into the dungeon quickly when they were summoned as well as three other Goblins who Angel wasn't familiar with, Homsi ran off quickly to do a spell in the chamber where Angel's son's were in then returned to assist in taking Angel and Lisa from the cell. It was not an easy feat as Angel, as soon as Losal, Zshon and Ulok entered the cell, charged out. Despite her badly injured knee and battered body she put up a good fight which lasted all of five minutes then she was taken down to her knees. Lisa was wrestled out of the cell and was forcibly dragged down the hallway out of view, the last Angel heard of her she was yelling for the three unfamiliar Goblins to not put her in a room all alone. Angel had a restraint put around her neck and was gently pulled down the hallway, she pulled in the direction that Lisa had been taken but Losal, who had the restraint held tightly in his hands, refused to let her go in that direction. Homsi gently pushed her from the back into the medical chamber on his employer's ship, it was the only time he'd push Angel as she calmed down when she saw the medical table. The room had a row of counters around it, cabinets were over them, and there was a medical table that had two domes on the sides which, when Angel was carefully picked up then placed on the table, were placed over her. Homsi, who didn't want his master's mistress to injure herself during the medicating of her knee, tapped a few buttons on the panel and made four, strong, elastic bands shoot out from the sides of the table. They wrapped around Angel's arms and legs and tightened quickly, keeping her in place. He then tapped two more buttons. A pointed arm jabbed Angel in the neck, she was given a pain killed which made her stop struggling to get loose from her bonds, then the other arm began working on her knee. The burned skin was lasered away then another arm popped up and sprayed her with an orange spray. She then had a box dropped on her knee. It took all of three minutes before the box was lifted up and when it was she saw that the skin and muscle on her left knee had been regrown, there was no scarring or signs that she had been injured on that knee.

"Thank you," Angel said when the elastic bands had been removed and the glass domes had been lowered. "how badly injured was you and Eldass?"

"Not that bad, Mistress." Homsi replied.

"Seriously now, I saw the red lightning ball strike you in the back." Angel said. "How bad?"

"Medium burn," Homsi insisted. "was nothing, really Mistress."

"And Eldass..."

"Some burned lashes on his back which were treated." Homsi replied. "He's stiff but fine."

"Where's Bile and Lhaklar?" Angel asked, when Homsi didn't answer right away she grabbed his shoulder. He pulled away slightly, her fingers had wrapped around the burn area on his back which was still very tender.

"They are here, no need for worry. They're safe." Homsi replied, the reason why he hadn't answered right away was because the beeper on his belt had gone off.

"Both of them?"

"Yes, Mistress. Neither have been separated or will be separated." Homsi replied.

"Where's Lisa?"

"The woman? She's waiting for you," Homsi replied. "we had her placed in a room in the ship. No more cells for neither of you, Master Tazir's orders."

"And where is Tazir?"

"On Brol,"

"Where?"

Lisa had believed that she was being thrown into a room where ShaamVile was awaiting her but, the second she had turned around and had looked around and had seen that there was no one in the room other than herself she had calmed down some. The room was elegantly designed and furnished. The floor was had a burnished wood finish to it, there was a brown walnut bed frame that held what looked to be a very comfortable mattress that had light brown sheets and a dark brown blanket that had light blue diamond designs on it. There were two large pillows, encased in cream-colored pillow cases that had a T and a Z sewn into the top on the bed and a light purple, folded blanket sat at the end of the bed. Beside the bed sat a dark walnut bed side table that had silver handles, there was a lamp on the surface that had a large base and a cream-colored shade that had faux gems hanging from the bottom, a tall cabinet that matched the bed side table sat up against the wall with a long dresser that, again, matched the dark walnut bed side table sitting next to it that had an oval mirror mounted up on the wall above it. What she liked was the entertainment center that also matched the dressers and table. It had five shelves that had books and slim boxes on the bottom, a system was on one of the shelves and on the top of the entertainment center was a large screen television. There was a dark brown and cream swirl rug in front of the bed which looked very soft. Lisa walked over to the other side of the bed and saw that there was a dark brown walnut coffee table placed just in front of the walk-in bathroom that had a note on it. She went over and looked at the note, she backed away after one look. She hadn't been the best at learning cursive, in truth she saw cursive as just squiggly lines, she couldn't detect the words at all in cursive, and the note happen to of been written in the most purest form of cursive she had ever seen. Just as Lisa backed away from the note and was taking in cobalt blue ornate glass vase that had a silver plated footing and winding grapevine accent when Angel walked into the room.

"They chop off your knee and give you a new one?" Lisa asked when she saw that Angel's knee was fully healed.

"No, there's a medical table in this ship that does wonders with injuries." Angel replied.

"It couldn't take care of the other knee though?" Lisa walked over then stopped, the Goblin that had been constantly checking on Angel when she had been with her in the cell suddenly walked in behind her.

"Lisa, Homsi," Angel pointed down at the Goblin standing beside her. "Homsi, Lisa."

"There's a-a note over on the... the table over there." Lisa said, she and Homsi had merely looked at each other then had looked away.

"Reading Mistress Angel's note is most disagreeable, Ma'am." Homsi said with a growl.

"I did not read it," Lisa spat. "I couldn't, never learned cursive and that note's in the purest form of cursive I've ever seen."

"Enough," Angel walked over to Lisa with a slight limp, she grabbed Lisa's arm and turned her around. "just be warned," she said in a low whisper. "the Goblins don't like snooping."

"I wasn't snooping," Lisa insisted. "really, I just saw it."

"I know, but they don't. They'll still see it as snooping."

"I'll be careful next time," Lisa said. "he staying in here with..."

"I have no idea."

"Mistress?" Homsi said, he had walked over and sat on the bed. Although he couldn't hear the two women he was trying to. "Everything alright?"

"Yes Homsi," Angel said aloud.

"The note's on the coffee table by the bathroom, I'll sit in a corner." Lisa said, she started walking over to a corner in the room that was far from Homsi. "Far away from any overly suspicious, trouble-lookin' Goblin."

_My Love! Pleased to hear that you're back in loving hands and that the boys are in good health. I'm unable to be there to hold you and comfort you but do know that I will be soon. I am on the planet Brol at the moment with your father, do you remember when I explained what Brol was, sweetheart? It the planet that cannot ever be conquered where the Elder Courts are located. I'm running two cases through and when both are squared away I'll hop on over to see you. _

_All my love and heart, my wife, Taz_

"He aware that Lisa was also caught?" Angel asked Homsi.

"No ma'am, Master Tazir wrote that before he left for Brol." Homsi replied. "He has no idea you've been retrieved or that... Lisa was also taken in."

"Any way to get in contact with him?" Angel placed the note back down on the table. "That way my friend here can be sent back to Earth."

"I'm afraid that cannot be done," Homsi replied. "Mistress, he's in an apartment on Brol's moon, Mraz, which has no reception."

"He's just saying that to keep me here!" Lisa exclaimed.

"He'll call when he's done on Brol, Mistress." Homsi said, he eyed Lisa hostily.

"He's lying!" Lisa stood up. "He's only saying that because Shaam ordered him to."

"I am n-..."

"He is, Angel!" Lisa shouted. "He's lying his fool head off!"

"I am not lying you skank!" Homsi shouted back, he had a fierce look on his face, his upper lip was curled slightly and his large, expressive blue eyes were angry slits. "I tell you the truth, Mistress. Master Tazir went off to Brol with your father, he's staying in an apartment on Mraz..."

"Hey..." Angel said.

"Who the hell you think you are calling my a skank?" Lisa exploded. "You know nuh-..."

"I know enough to call you that," Homsi said back.

"Shaam forced me into it!" Lisa screamed.

"Not what I heard,"

"You're a bastard!" Lisa spat. "Judging others before you know them, call people bad names... probably jealous because you come up short beh-..."

"Keep it up,"

Angel walked over to Homsi then placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her then he got up from the end of the bed and left the room. Although Angel agreed with Lisa that Homsi shouldn't have called her a skank, Angel didn't know how Lisa acted in private and even if she did know, she'd not say a word nor call her any bad names. Homsi, while he had been escorting her to the room, had said that he was merely coming into the room to be sure that she was alright, he had said that he wasn't going to start any trouble with Lisa and yet he had called her a skank. Angel sighed then sat down on the bed, she did believe him that TazirVile was on Brol and quite possibly was either too busy to get in contact with or even in an area where he couldn't be reached. Lisa sat back down in the corner, she balanced her head on the back of her hand and said not a word. Nothing was said between either for a short while and, in fact, Angel fell asleep for a short while.

"Mistress," Angel felt herself being shook awake, she sat up after a few minutes, shook her head which felt as if it wanted to burst then she opened her eyes. Eldass stood in front of her with Lhaklar in his arms, Angel quickly glanced over at Lisa and saw that she was sleeping in the corner.

"Well, hello there." Angel said to her son.

"He looks in fine shape, Mistress." Eldass said, he gently placed Lhaklar in Angel's arms then sat down in front of her. "Very healthy."

"He partially rolls now." Angel said, she turned slightly then lifted her bra piece up. Lhaklar latched on quickly and began nursing.

"We did see that Young Master Bile is now fully rolling over," Eldass said after a few seconds of pause. "didn't know that Young Master Lhaklar was rolling though."

"Where is Bile?" Angel asked, suddenly alarmed that she had just one of her son's and not both.

"In his and Young Master Lhaklar's chamber, ma'am." Eldass replied.

Eldass said nothing more, he let Angel tend to her son. Angel noticed that he gave Lisa a few glares, she figured that Homsi had told of his and Lisa's small altercation which, really, was fully on Homsi for the fault of as if he hadn't of called Lisa a skank no fight would have happened in the first place. Angel didn't blame Lisa for the fight, she'd of reacted in the same fashion, if she had not know TazirVile and not known that Homsi was fully truthful in his words then she'd of called him a liar as well. Angel let Lhaklar nurse, burped him then handed him back to Eldass who left, he returned shortly after with Bile and she let him nurse. Eldass left with Bile soon after she had burped him, just as he closed the door Lisa woke up. Angel stood up, she was incredibly stiff and sore and when she began walking around her stomach heaved up. She ran right for the bathroom and stayed in there for a good, long five minutes before exiting. Lisa ran by her soon after, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Angel dropped on her side on the bed just as Eldass, with Homsi behind him, walked into the room.

"Was worried this would happen," Homsi said after he had placed the back of his hand against Angel's forehead. "Fighting Illness, Eldass get the bottle of..." when Lisa stumbled out of the bathroom then collapsed on the floor he sighed. "the Splickor and Spac, Eldass."

Homsi gave her a spoonful of the most ill-tasting medicine she had ever had in her life, it was black and had a steam coming off of it and she had to struggle just to get it down. She coughed afterwards, shook slightly then dropped her head to the pillow. Homsi then gave her something to drink, a beverage which had a blue berry and a pineapple taste to it. He stayed at her side while Eldass forced Lisa to drink a small plastic cup of red liquid which she near coughed up in his face. Eldass, after he forced Lisa to drink the medicine, snatched her up, walked over to the bed then threw her on the mattress. Angel had never seen Eldass acting in this fashion before and it took her aback, Lisa coughed twice then pushed herself up to where the pillows were on the bed. Eldass went to the dresser and took out a dress and some undergarments for Angel then walked over and picked her up. To Lisa, the elderly Goblin, who was wearing a near white tuxedo and shoes who had fluffy, white hair, a lot of wrinkles on his face, blue skin and light blue eyes and a rather big nose that had large nostrils, treated Angel like she was a treasure. He carried Angel gently and carefully to the bathroom, she heard water running then she heard Angel being placed in the tub. Homsi looked at her then scowled and left the room.

"Bastard!" Lisa thought.

This was weird, Angel thought, Eldass had picked her up then had carried her to the bathroom, had started the water running in the tub then had removed the gold and ruby serpent arm band that, somehow, had survived the fight intact from around her left arm, her red sequin and pailette bra piece which was now in tatters and red sequin and pailette asymmetrical skirt, which was also in tatters, then, after he placed her in the tub, he removed her light brown sandals from her feet and the crocket necklace from her neck. He filled the bathroom sink up with water then placed the two adornments in the water to soak then he grabbed a sponge and started cleaning her. Eldass gently cleaned her body, being careful because of the burns and lash marks she had on her, then he pulled the plug from the tub and went off to the bathroom's closet for a towel. Angel did her best to grab the towel from him but he'd have none of it, he insisted, in a gentle fashion, that she let him do the work while she just rested. He dried her off then clothed her in a dark purple gown. She had a mini-fight with the elderly Goblin and put the purple silk pair of panties on herself. After being bathed and being dressed, Angel found Eldass furthering his fussing on her. He medicated her hands with a chilled cream then wrapped then up with a flexible bandage, did the same for her burn and lash marked areas and for her skinned knee before he put the medication and flexible bandaging away.

"I'll be honest with you, Eldass." Angel said after he had medicated her wounds. "I am not use to this "fussing over" thing."

"Sometimes it is best for a little fussing over, Mistress." Eldass replied. "You'll get use to it after a little while."

"Eldass, tell me, what's to become of my friend?" Angel asked.

"Not sure." Eldass replied.

"Think you can find out for me?" Angel asked. "Where we headed to?"

"Gamma-Vile, Mistress." Eldass replied. "Your grandfather's place, about halfway there."

"Can you find out what's intended for my friend for me?" Angel asked again.

"I can ask around, yes." Eldass said, he turned and looked at her. "Dinner will be served soon, if you need anything I will be around and Homsi will be sticking around in here."

"Thank you, Eldass." Angel said, Eldass bowed then left the bathroom then the bedroom that she and Lisa were in.

Angel was thoroughly confused when dinner was served. Homsi brought it in himself, a platter of turkey and gravy, rolls and mashed potatoes with a beverage that tasted like grape and something tangy. He acted, again, hostily towards Lisa, called her a skank twice then a whore before Angel silenced him. What confused her was the remembrance that when her friend Jason Lee Scott had been held captive in the dungeon in TazirVile's mansion on Moas he had been treated well. There had been a few tiffs from time to time that she had known about, for example when Jason and Tommy Oliver had thrown milk on Ulok thinking that he was allergic to it when he wasn't, then being poked, shoved and jabbed by poles and being punched around a few times, she had seen Homsi and Losal jab poles at Atlas when he had been acting out to protect Lisa from her great-great grandfather and, she remembered, Losal had acted hostile towards her once when he had grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her almost two years before. Still, in all them times, she hadn't heard of neither of them Goblins using a derogatory phase towards any of her friends, she wondered what made Lisa any different from Jason, Tommy and Atlas. Angel settled on their rude actions towards her friend being solely on her, she was both female and not TazirVile. It was a weak settlement, but it was all she had to rely on in the currently situation. Just as Lisa and Angel were finishing their meal Eldass walked into the room.

"Mistress, you asked me to look into the intention for your friend earlier." he said.

"Yes, you found out?"

"Yes Mistress. Shaam was hoping for the capture of more than one female, one being the female with the brown hair with the gray ends. Although he is disappointed in the capture of one, he is happy to have your friend."

"Not again!" Lisa cried. "I can't go through another episode of his!"

"Female with brown hair that has gray ends?" Angel repeated a portion of what Eldass had said. "Was she wearing a green dress?"

"Yes, Mistress." Eldass replied.

"When you speak to him next, be sure to tell him that he best be glad he didn't capture that girl." Angel said, she then started chuckling.

"I don't understand, Mistress."

"The woman he was hoping to capture and have his," Angel looked at Lisa who had the fingers of her right hand rubbing up against her forehead in dread of finding out that ShaamVile was again in want of her. "fun with happens to be his great-great-great granddaughter." Eldass' jaw dropped while Homsi pulled back in shock. "The woman's name is Bathilda of Greece. Happens to be my fraternal twin, fathered by Atlas of Sclera and she also happens to be the woman who raised me from birth up to my leaving for Pronghorn."

"He, I am sure, will be most happy to find out that he has escaped a bullet. Mistress." Eldass said, he then bowed and left the room, Homsi ran off after him.

"I'd of just let him have the bullet bite him," Lisa snorted.

"Stick near me, don't wander off and you'll be fine. He won't use you as "entertainment" with me around." Angel replied.

"Where's a glue stick or a pair of cuff links?" Lisa asked.

He was thrilled to be back on his home planet! The second his ship lowered in his underground bunker and was secured he clapped his hands, unbuckled then jumped up from his seat. It had been a long time, five months to be exact, much too long for him. The last time it had drawled on and one, he had thought he'd never get back home. He loved Angel like a grandfather should, she had him wrapped around her finger like any grandchild does with a grandparent and thus, he had taken the time away from home and the time spent in tracking her down, fighting her, chasing and then the numerous capturings in stride. KurukVile grabbed his in-ship mic and spoke into it, he told everyone on board, family and servants, to unload safely and maturely, then he exited his cockpit. He had near burst out laughing when he had overheard Eldass' conversation with his grandfather on the girl that his grandfather had wanted to capture. Think of that, ladies and gentlemen, granddaddy Shaam had grown predatory on a member of his kin, his own great-great-great granddaughter who had raised his great-great granddaughter harshly. His grandfather had gone quiet for a short while before coming in saying _thank the Gods _then he had called for radio silence so he could drive his ship. KurukVile figured that his call for radio silence was really a way of his saying don't talk to me right now, my pride had taken a dent and I need to get a grip on myself. KurukVile was the last to leave his ship, his staff was busy at work moving hunting trophies and supplies from the ship. His bunker was big enough for only two ships, he saw his grandfather's ship land in his bunker so he went up to ground level. His father had taken his ship on home, his mother was home and his son's staff had taken his ship to his residence while Rita and Rito had hitched a ride to his place with him. The only ship that had remained on Earth had been his brother's and that one was above ground, he was sure of that. KurukVile exited his bunkers outbuilding quickly, his grandfather came up right after him.

"Whoa, think it got out that we have Angel." he said when he saw the reporters milling around his brother's ship.

"This isn't good, see if you can get the babies out first then..." ShaamVile trailed off, KurukVile got what he was about to say though.

The ramp to his brother's ship was rolled out and AraimeVile, AzvraVile, Whosla, Zebyr and their family, Bekla, Keibo and their family, Vaiba, Majeer and their family then Cheshire and Ashaklar and their family exited the ship. KurukVile noticed that Cheshire had a bundle in his arms which seemed to be moving, he handed it to his wife then pointed over at his fortress before heading back into the ship. KurukVile nodded his head, a leader never left the ship before everyone else did. Ashaklar walked by KurukVile, nodded her head then went towards his home, when Efagti walked by KurukVile saw that he had a very moving bundle in his arms so he automatically knew that Bile and Lhaklar had been taken out of the ship without a single reporter knowing. It was now just Angel and her female friend to unload and get by the reporters and that, he had a feeling wouldn't be easy. QeetaVile walked out of his and her brother's ship, the reporters dogged her for answers as to if it was true that Angel Irene had been caught and she acted like a trooper, she walked on without answering a single question. His brother's butler's and maids then exited and went off towards his fortress home, he counted twelve which meant that three were missing. He found out which Goblins were missing soon afterwards. Homsi, Losal and Eldass were walking out of their employer's ship, Cheshire was behind them and right smack in the middle of them, cuffed up at the wrists, were Angel and her female friend. When the reporters rushed in, surrounding the Goblins, Cheshire and his granddaughter and her friend, KurukVile's temper rose. It grew steadily worse when he saw his granddaughter strike out, lunge then kick out. This was not good for image, for the Surfeit family or for her, KurukVile walked forward quickly.

Homsi, Losal and Eldass, familiar with reporters, were taking things well as was Cheshire, who was also use to reporters but Angel and Lisa were not familiar with the reporters getting up in their space. Lisa had Angel's arm in a tight grip, she made loud, squealing grunt sounds whenever a reporter came close and Angel, on instinct to protect her friend, turned and lashed out. The reporters got plenty of photographs of her swinging out at them, of her kicking out and lunging in, her father would see a photograph of her lunging at a reporter with such a fire in her eyes and with a deep snarl on her face that he'd drop the paper, sigh then toss it into the fireplace in deep embarrassment the day after while, when TazirVile saw the same article, grew concerned. KurukVile shoved reporters out of the way then forced them, when he got to his granddaughter, to back off. There were hundreds and when one rushed in to ask Angel a question she gave him a double-decker of a punch which sent him to the hospital. ShaamVile tore his jacket off of her and placed it over Angel's head to calm her, thinking that possibly if she couldn't see she would react as violent but, once she was blinded, she acted even more violent. Angel's father, when he saw the newsreel of Angel fighting his great-grandfather, pushing, pulling, punching and kicking out, he'd drop his head in further embarrassment then curse and say that when he got back to his home planet he'd deal with her and her actions while TazirVile reacted with further concern. Angel and Lisa were dragged up the pebble strewn yard that had the odd patches of green and purple grasses growing in it to the drawbridge that went across a moat that had a wild assortment of Piranha-like fish and a long, green Eel-like creature that also looked like a Squid swimming in the water. Lisa had time to see the fortress in front of her, it was a huge building. It had a brown shingled roof with Gargoyle heads staring down on the corners, water spilled out from the Gargoyle's mouth's into the moat that went around the fortress. The walls on the outside were stone and were a dark gray in color, a path led right to the drawbridge. Looming above the door, which was made of heavy, brown wood and had chains crisscrossing it, was a skull with red eyes and curved horns that stared out at the yard around the fortress and underneath it was a miniature skull like the one above that had an iron circle in the mouth. That was all she saw as she was blindfolded soon after seeing the knocker.

"What is this lasses problem!" ShaamVile exclaimed when Angel and Lisa had been dragged inside his grandson's residence and the door had been closed. "Lashing out at reporters! That's image degradation!"

"Mistress Angel has little experience with reporters, sir." Homsi said in Angel's defense.

"Don't give us that, she reacted fine for a bunch of high school reporters on Deocomos and then did a broadcast on Ite!" KurukVile snapped.

"Reporters can be intimidating on folk who don't have experience with them, sir." Eldass said.

"Take her up to level four, room nine." KurukVile said, he waved his arm then started off down the left corridor that led from his foyer. "Put the female wherever my grandfather wants her to be."

"No!" Angel snapped, she tossed ShaamVile's jacket off of her with one hand then grabbed Lisa's hand. "She stays with me, no excuses."

"Get her up to the level and room I told you!" KurukVile turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Put the other female with her just to calm her ass down!"

"Do so Goblin!" ShaamVile barked when Homsi, Eldass and Losal glared angrily at his grandson.

"Do as he says," Angel said to her great-uncle's butlers. Each butler nodded their heads and began leading her down the short hallway towards the flight of stairs, Lisa followed on her heels.

ShaamVile glared at Angel angrily, he had since forgiven her for the fight she had started on Earth, as he saw it she had reacted naturally. She was trapped and her children had been taken from her, had it of been him he'd of acted the same way. The ruckus with the reporters, though, would need a few hours before he got over it as well and cooled down.

ShaamVile started to follow his grandson as he went down the left corridor that branched off of the foyer then stopped. He had yet to see his grandson's home and decided on a short exploring before he went in the direction his grandson had gone. There were portraits on the walls of the foyer of skulls and bone that were a milk-white and tan color, most of which had dar red background colors. The skulls and bone, he knew, were from a BovoSkux and AvaBov, two very hardy and very dangerous species of Bovine in the universe. The staircase in front of him wound up and disappeared above him, when he walked around it he saw that there was a Dragon statue behind it that's hands were up, its clawed fingers splayed out and its mouth open. The dragon was guarding a bowl of treasure, gold and silver coins, gold and silver dust, gems, necklaces of pearl and other such pretty and valuable items which one would die to get their hands on. Behind the Dragon statue that guarded the treasure hung swords and knives, all of which were real and had a number and a planet burned into a piece of wood underneath of them. Each sword and knife had been taken from a planet that his grandson had conquered. ShaamVile felt pride swell within him for his oldest grandson, there were about fifty swords and knives mounted up on the wall.

ShaamVile started down the right side corridor, not really intending to go fully down it as he knew that exploring a person's house without permission to do so was very disrespectful. He stopped when he got up to a head bust of his son, his grandson showed quite a lot of respect and he was proud of him for it. The headbust captured everything in his one and only son. There was a table in a half-circle across from his son's head bust that had all sorts of gadgets on it. He saw a Rondel dagger, a Cinquedea, a Baselard, a Flail that was finely polished with a good leather handle, a Horseman's pick with leather straps going the length of the pommel and a Mace on the table. Above the table, on its own mounted platform, was a small mirror that had a gold frame that was decorated in gold and indigo leaves and vines. ShaamVile nodded his head in approval, his oldest grandson had a good style. His youngest grandson, at the moment, had a good style to him as well, he made sure to think and show approval of him as well as he loved TazirVile just as much as he did KurukVile, the same with all of his granddaughters as well. ShaamVile turned around, went back down the right side corridor then went in the direction that his oldest grandson had taken.

"About time you got in here," AraimeVile said. "thought you got lost, grampa."

"Did a little quick look around before coming here," ShaamVile had simply walked down the corridor, following the voices then had gone into the room where his family were all in, sans his granddaughter-in-law, grandson and Baruk. "I take it that Kuruk and Irka are tending to Baruk I presume."

"Yes, they're up on level two in Baruk's chamber." AzvraVile said. "We've yet to be assigned rooms, we're just waiting patiently."

"I doubt if Kuruk will allow for Tazir's staff to reside here." AraimeeVile said. "Think it'll only his his staff allowed to remain."

"As it should be, I sent my staff back to my residence." ShaamVile replied. "Be for the best, them Goblins are just not listening to us and are making a problem."

Eldass, Losal and Homsi led her and Lisa into their assigned room gently, they had to because Cheshire had cuffed them together so if they harmed Lisa in their roughness they would have also harmed Angel. The room that Angel's grandfather had assigned her was a big one, very comfortable and it was furnished. There was a large bed that had a wood carving frame, there were light red sheets and a dark red blanket on the mattress. Curtains draped from the rack above the bed and were a red color with pink and dark red designs, there were two large, rectangular pillows on the bed that had dark red pillow cases that had a K and a S sewn on the top and two large square pillows placed askewed by them in light red pillow cases that also had a KS sewn on the top. A rustic dresser that had a mirror attached to it sat clear across from the bed, it had perfume bottles, a large bowl with a towel folded next to it and a dark red vase that had a comb and a brush in it on the surface. A rustic cabinet sat next to it, it had a drawer underneath the pull out doors and there was a brown wood rustic bedside table next to the bed that had a medieval-like, hand-made lamp and a medieval-like bedside clock that had roman numerals on it on the surface. The floor had a dark brown wood finish it, there was a white oval rug near the foot of the bed and a square, gray furred rug on both sides of the bed. The walls were light brown and the ceiling was gray stone. Iron dragon-heads hung from the walls, they had chains hanging from their mouths that held white spheres which cast out a bright, white light. A real twig chandelier hung down from the center of the ceiling, it had red candles on it which were lit. As Angel was taking in the room, Homsi inserted the key to Lisa's cuff roughly and released her, Angel jumped when Lisa ran past her. Her friend hid underneath the bed quickly.

"Leave it," Angel said when Homsi went to unlock the cuff around her wrist.

"Mistress?"

"She'll be stickin' around me, may I have the key?"

"Mistress, I don't think..."

"Homsi, I don't want my friend anywhere without me. Wherever I go she will also go." Angel looked down at Homsi. "The key, please."

"I'll be staying in this room with you, Mistress." Homsi said after he handed the key, a small, silver key with a skull on it, to her.

"We all will." Eldass spoke up.

"Eldass, that's very nice of you but don't you think your families would prefer you guys with them?" Angel said as she placed the hand that the cuff was still wrapped around on Eldass' shoulder. "Not to mention, I recall all three of you have young children. Eldass, I remember you saying that your wife was expecting numbers nine and ten before Lhaklar was born."

"Yes, Mistress." Eldass nodded his head. "Aboshi gave birth two months ago. Twins, a son and a daughter."

"Surely you'd like to be with them." Angel said gently.

"My Mistress, I will be going back and forth from here and them." Eldass said. "You needn't worry."

"You're much too kind, Mistress." Losal said. "Mikia, my wife, also just recently had our first. A girl."

"Congratulations, Losal." Angel patted Losal on the shoulder.

"We'll be fine, like Eldass said we will be going back and forth from here and our families." Losal said, at that moment he couldn't be much happier with Angel. She had proved again how respectful and kind she was.

Angel and Lisa were left alone for a short while, Angel was able to sleep for an hour before waking up. Losal, Eldass and Homsi had seated themselves in iron chairs that were gray and had a castle design on the seat while a dragon, suspended in flight, was on the back. The Goblins must have gone for a quick trip home or back to the ship because each had a device on their laps which looked as if the top folded down. Each device was a shiny black and Angel detected sound coming from each one. She tuned in closely to the sounds then near began laughing. Each Goblin was watching an Earth-made movie on their devices. She heard The Fly, a movie made in 1986 that starred Jeff Goldblum, Geena Davis, John Detz and Joy Boushel playing on the device that Losal was watching while Homsi was watching The Clan of the Cave Bear that starred Daryl Hannah that had also been made in 1986. Eldass, from the sound of the film on his device, was watching an action/romance film. It took her a short while before she realized that he was watching The Blue Lagoon, that starred Brooke Shields and Christopher Atkins and was made in 1980. Angel sat up, before she had fallen asleep she had done a spell that had made The Chronicle of the Surfeit and her swords appeal in a tiny sack at her waist. She quickly hid the bag underneath the mattress before Eldass looked up.

"You alright, Mistress?" Eldass asked.

"Yes, from the sounds of it you three are watching some fine films over there." Angel replied.

"Not very sure on the one I'm watching," Eldass replied. "been more interested in the one Losal is watching."

"You really have to have an open mind with The Blue Lagoon." Angel said. "And a good amount of understanding."

"The two characters, to me, seem related." Eldass said. "Brother and sister."

"Cousins," Angel replied. "shipwrecked youngsters that haven't a clue as to what they're feeling emotionally."

Lisa was asleep under the bed and Angel, seeing as there was nothing to do other than sleep dropped back down on the bed. She didn't fall asleep, she simply layed down and listened to the three movies. Losal's movie ended and he put his device to the side, Homsi and Eldass' movies ended next and they did the same. Angel felt sorry for the three Goblins, besides sit and watch after her and watch a few movies, they had not a thing else to do. She was about to sit up and say that if they were bored or wanted to walk around outside the room that they could when the door to the room opened and her great-great grandfather walked in with her grandfather, wearing a black tunic that had a black belt around the waist and black fur on the shoulders and a pair of black pants and black boots, coming in after him. Her grandfather closed the door behind him, turned and glared at the Goblins then looked over at her. Lisa, who had heard the door open, slid farther back under the bed.

"I thought I gave the order for all staff other than my own to leave my residence." KurukVile said.

"We are to remain here," Losal replied.

"Not on your life you're not." KurukVile said. "Your temporary master sent my brother's staff back to Moas, you three should have gone a long time ago."

"Our Mistress has ordered us remain." Eldass said, in truth he was lying. Angel had agreed to their staying, she hadn't ordered for them to.

"Angel is not suitable for giving orders," KurukVile said. "you are to obey your temporary master and not her."

"Mistress," Homsi stood up from his chair, he looked offended and frustrated.

"Angel's orders are not to be adhered to." ShaamVile spoke up. "Leave, now."

"Remain," Angel said. "Homsi, Losal, Eldass, you are to remain."

"No you don't!" KurukVile exploded.

"I'll go get Cheshire, he has more rank than her." ShaamVile sighed.

"Wrong! Cheshire is temporary master!" Eldass exploded as ShaamVile left the room. "Mistress Angel holds more rank than he as the wife of our master and employer."

Cheshire was brought into the room, the door was locked behind him and then a fight ensued between him and the Goblins. Eldass, Losal and Homsi were all threatened of their jobs if they didn't obey his order to leave, neither Goblin left and insisted that Angel was the one who outranked him. Cheshire, a man who always kept important documents on him, pulled out the Temporary Leadership of Employers form out from his back pants pocket and began reading through it as KurukVile started in. He said that there was much to do and for Eldass, Losal and Homsi to be remaining they were going to put things in a stall, the Goblins still wouldn't budge from the room. Just before KurukVile grabbed each Goblin by their necks Cheshire sighed and handed the form over to him. KurukVile eyed Cheshire suspectibly then looked down at the form which said that if one of more rank appears while the true employer is away then that person resumes full control and leadership while the temporary employer, though keeping his temporary employership, is below in rank.

"There's always a loophole," KurukVule sighed, he ran his fingers over his heavy brow once. "alright, in accordance to this contract and... my granddaughter's order. I'm outranked here."

"Where's the other woman?" Cheshire asked when he saw that it was just Angel in the room.

"Was that other woman placed in a different quarter?" KurukVile asked Eldass.

"No sir," Eldass replied. "she is underneath the bed."

"I'd like for her to be moved to my quarters." ShaamVile said, he had a glint in his eye that looked very threatening.

"I'll have my staff do that," KurukVile said. "Humos!"

"Sir," a male, goat-like being that had black horns that twisted up two and a half times and had gray fur with a single chevron line going between the eyes that was wearing a black tuxedo walked into the room.

"There's a female underneath the bed, she's to be removed and placed in my grandfather's quarters." KurukVile said, when his servant did nothing but stand by he stomped his foot down then kicked it up into the man's rear. "Get to it!"

"No!" Lisa screamed, she shot up from under the bed, grabbed the dangling cuff that's chain and twin was around Angel's wrist still then clamped it around her wrist. Angel got up from the bed and stood in front of her friend.

"She remains here, with me." Angel said, she glared at her grandfather.

"I thought I told you to remove the cuff from her wrist after she was in her room." Cheshire snapped at Eldass.

"It was..."

"I ordered it remained." Angel cut Eldass off. "Lisa remains here with me, she goes no where without me at her side."

"Where's the key to them cuffs?" KurukVile shouted.

"Mis..."

"I swallowed it." Angel cut Homsi off. "So if you want the thing you'll either need to wait a few hours or do as my old man did with me with them famous claws of his."

"This is ridiculous!" KurukVile exclaimed. "Someone get the Biz then force her to tah-..."

"Leave them be," ShaamVile said, when KurukVile turned and looked at him ShaamVile nodded his head. "I'd like a moment alone with my great-great granddaughter."

Angel had Homsi, Eldass and Losal wait outside by the door, her grandfather and Cheshire exited and she heard the door being locked behind them. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard both Cheshire and her grandfather bickering outside the door. ShaamVile walked over to Angel, stood about three inches from her then leaned in. Angel, on instinct and out of repulsion, leaned back as did Lisa only Lisa leaned back out of fear. Just as ShaamVile's face got within half an inch from Angel's he said _boo_ then leaned back and started laughing. Angel looked at the man, thinking that he had lost his mind. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, he then patted a placed next to it. Angel walked over and sat next to him while Lisa, with the chain's length being five inches, stood as far away as she could. ShaamVile looked at her once then moved slightly so that he was fully looking at Angel.

"You really swallowed that key?" he asked her.

"Yes I did." Angel replied strongly.

"Most unwise thing to do, could well get stuck in you." ShaamVile said. "Or worse, create poisoning inside of you."

"I swallowed it and damn glad that I did." Angel replied, in truth she had placed the key in the small bag that she had her book and swords in.

"Alright, alright," ShaamVile said with a slightly chuckle. "you need something more appropriate to wear." he glanced over at Lisa then looked back at Angel. "Both of you do. Lisa, you're outfit is a bit too loose on you, what's that hanging from your jacket pocket?"

"Nothin'!" Lisa exclaimed.

ShaamVile stood up, before Lisa could react he was in front of her and had her held up against him. Angel stood up just as her great-great grandfather took the tag from her left side overcoat pocket, Lisa shoved him away then ran at Angel. She hid behind Angel, her hands were clasped tightly around her friends arms and she was shivering in fright. Angel sat down and Lisa followed, she stayed behind her friend, even when ShaamVile sat down beside Angel she stayed where she saw. ShaamVile looked at Lisa's tag, it was a small, white tag that was laminated, it had her name on it along with her job title. When he was done looking at the tag he handed it back to Lisa who snatched it away quickly and slid it back into the overcoat pocket that it had been in before he had taken it.

"So, Miss. Walberg," ShaamVile said Lisa's surname funny, he said it more like Waaalbuhg instead of Walberg. "you're a scientist."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Lisa shot.

"Never did a scientist before, is all." ShaamVile said. "No need for neither of you two to feel any fear. You won't be harmed."

"Sure, and pigs will grow wings and fly south for the winter." Angel snickered at Lisa's words.

"My Lisa, have I ever hurt you?" ShaamVile asked, he reached his hand around Angel and caressed Lisa's face. "I do apologize if I have, I don't recall any injuries created on you from me but if I have I do apologize."

"Oh you act sooooo innocent," Lisa snorted. "I know what you was after, more than one female to have an "entertainment" on."

"I will not lie, yes I was hoping for more than one but I am glad to have one that I know of to join with me for a rolling session." ShaamVile replied. "You make it sound so bad, Lisa. You had fun the last time, if I recall."

"You forced me into it!" Lisa exclaimed.

"That's a blam lie and you know it!" ShaamVile said right back quickly. "You pushed me away at first then participated, I did not force you into our moment together."

"You kept me on you when I was trying to get away." Lisa said.

"Pleeeeease, keep your little moment within yourselves." Angel said. "I'm in the middle here, don't need to hear this."

"If you'd of not swallowed that key, sweetheart, you wouldn't be in the middle of this." ShaamVile said, he pushed the hair that had fallen over Angel's face back gently.

It got far worse after that. Lisa and ShaamVile got into one of them old fashion, former lover brawls where one lover insults one with the other following. Angel clamped her hands over her ears when Lisa brought up her great-great grandfather's penis size then she fell over sideways yelling when ShaamVile said back something on Lisa not knowing how to release herself during sex. They only ended their fighting when KurukVile walked into the room, ShaamVile stood up, said his goodbyes then left the room. Angel, once he was gone, sat up then turned and looked at Lisa. Her friend's face was still heavy with anger, Angel noticed that her grandfather had two outfits with him which he placed on the bed. He left the room without saying a word, Eldass, Losal and Homsi replaced him and he locked the door behind them. Angel got up, took the key that she had slid into the pillow case of one of the pillows out then unlocked Lisa's cuff.

"You going to insult Mickey Mouse and his stub next?" Angel asked Lisa after she had grabbed the outfit, a dress, that her grandfather had placed on the bed for her.

"Mickey Mouse don't have a stub." Lisa said, Angel chuckled lightly.

"Who is Mickey Mouse?" Homsi asked.

"Cartoon character, don't exist." Angel replied.

"Oh," Homsi said, he seemed relieved that Angel hadn't been talking about a real being.


	36. Chapter 36

Angel was given free roam of her grandparents place a day after she had been brought to the fortress, the whole first day had consisted of everyone just settling in then everything had fallen into place soon afterwards. Her grandparents place had several levels on it, Angel's grandfather had shown her a map the morning of the second day she was in his house and she saw that there were seven levels in total, just like her father's palace, and that, in the back, he had a stable, kennel, two circular pools and one long, rectangular pool, a spa, tennis and basketball court and a garden as well. He said for her to make herself feel comfortable then left the room she and Lisa were in, he left the door unlocked when he left. Lisa wandered tha hallways with Angel, either it was Angel who snapped the cuff on her wrist or Lisa did it and Angel made sure to swear Eldass, Homsi and Losal to secrecy over the key not being swallowed by her. Whenever Angel and Lisa wandered the hallways they had a Goblin with them, the Goblins were still mean and nasty towards Lisa but they remained respectful towards Angel. The first place Angel looked for in her grandparents house was the nursery where, she had been told by her grandfather, her two son's along with Tarav were staying.

"You know what room they are in?" Lisa asked after they had gone down a flight of spiraling stairs to the floor below theirs.

"Yep, granddad says they're on level two." Angel replied. "We just came from level four."

"What room?" Lisa asked.

"Sssss...uh, either six or seven." Angel answered.

"You can't remember!"

"I'm old, memory isn't easy to keep when you're as old as I." Angel replied. "I remember it was a room with an s number. So either six or seven."

"What if it's sixteen or seventeen?" Lisa asked.

"Then we'll count the rooms until we get to them." Angel said.

Eldass had gone off that morning to be with his family, as had Losal, so it was Homsi that was with them. He had woke up a little late so he hadn't seen her grandfather come into the room or heard their conversation. Angel had slept on the bed while Lisa had slept under it, both women had showered and changed into the outfits that Angel's grandfather had left them the day before then Homsi had woken up and went off to shower at his place in TazirVile's mansion and see his family before returning an hour later. It was 10:15am, the torches that were mounted up on the walls were lit up and the sky outside was two-tone, the top layer being dark green while the lower layer being light green. Angel and Lisa, when they stopped before a window which overlooked the front yard, had stared in amazement when they had seen that KurukVile and Irka's fortress home had been built in a crater. They saw the tops of buildings to the west, they were far off and looked to have a yellow med-brick design to them. Mountains to the east rose up high and were as smooth as glass while, to the north, were hills that looked as if they were made of pebbles with green and purple grasses sprouting up on either side of a yellow street that led towards the buildings in the west. Lisa had noticed that the planet she was on had three spheres which acted as the sun, there was one that was light gray, one was light green and there was one that was a mixture of silver and light yellow. It was the silver and light yellow sphere that was giving off rays of shine that lit the planet.

"You know anything about this planet?" Lisa asked as she followed Angel down the hallway of the third level.

"Yep, from sun up to eight it's unwise to be out, the light from the spheres is unhealthy and can cause radiation cancer while afterwards you can be out as much as you want." Angel replied. "Storms on this planet are extreme, rain come down in pelting droves and the lightning lights up everything not to mention the thunder is enough to wake the dead. The purple grasses are poisonous which is why my father and grandfather, and great-grandfather, have their gardeners yank it up and plant green, non-poisonous grasses and..."

"From the spheres, the spheres cast off radiation that makes the purple grasses poisonous." Lisa cut Angel off. "What of the animals on this planet and what's this planet called?"

"Gamma-Vile, the planet is called."

"Most disrespectful of you to cut Mistress Angel off, Ma'am." Homsi said behind them.

"There's a flying creature here called a Koshie that looks like a Koi and another that's larger that's called a Ramuff which is a predator." Angel answered Lisa. "That's about all I know."

It was unfortunate that ShaamVile's chamber had been placed on the second level and that they happened to of just been walking by his chamber when he exited it. Lisa, clad in an embroidered green gown that had cotton brocade work, velvet sleeves and trim with ties on the front and having green shoes on her feet, hugged up close to Angel when she saw him leaving his chamber then, when they were past she cooled down and backed off of Angel. It seemed that ShaamVile was waiting for this as he suddenly rushed up behind her and grabbed her up. Lisa gasped loudly, flailed her arms out then was released. She ran behind Angel just as ShaamVile began laughing. Homsi tilted then shook his head all the while rolling his eyes, to him, Lisa was overreacting. ShaamVile walked up to Angel, bent down and hugged her gently then kissed her cheek before backing up.

"Mah goodness, ye swatch guid in anythin', Angel." he said after he took in Angel's outfit. Angel was wearing a dark blue, medieval-like dress that had cream-colored leaf and vine designs on it and black ties on the front. The sleeves were long and were dark blue and there was a dark blue hood attacked to the dress which she had pushed back so it lie flat against her back earlier that morning. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue slip-on shoes. "Guid morn."

"Good morning, grampy." Angel replied. "Look fine yourself."

"Thank you, sweetie." ShaamVile said, he then leaned over and looked at Lisa. "Looking good yourself, Lees."

"It's Lisa you big oaf." Lisa spat.

"Where you two headed to this morning, Angel?" ShaamVile asked.

"To see my son's, time for their breakfast."

"They on solids yet?" ShaamVile asked.

"Yes, but they nurse in the mornings." Angel replied.

"Not the best of things to have a baby nursing all the time, Angel." ShaamVile said. "They'll grow too attached to you and when it comes to them heading off to their educations they'll be fussing."

"I'll deal with that." Angel replied.

"See you two lovely lasses downstairs for breakfast," ShaamVile said, he turned and began walking down the hallway. He placed his dark red jacket on as he walked. "see ya later, Lees."

If there was one thing that Angel disliked, it was others telling her how to tend her children. She had been told that natural milk was a good way for raising young a long time ago and she had used that telling wisely. Yes, she fed her babies their mushed baby food but they also got plenty of her natural made milk as well. She didn't care if they grew attached to her or not, she was hoping that they would because, after losing seven babies prior to Bile and Lhaklar, she wasn't going to let anyone tell her how to raise her children or tell her to not grow attached because she was. The hallway that she, Lisa and Homsi were walking down looked solid but it wasn't, her grandfather had done a spell on the hallway to mask the openings in the walls and the doors to the rooms were the same color as the walls, which were dark brown. There was a purple rug with white drooping rose designs running against the edges that ran the entire length of the hallway, on the walls were photographs of Angel's grandparents with their children at various ages. Angel saw her grandfather holding her father as a baby, him holding Dara Dara and Triskull as babies, there was a photograph of her grandfather walked along a green hedge with Triskull and Dara Dara's hands in his own and there was a photograph of her grandfather training her father, she saw that her grandfather looked rather proud in the photograph, his face was very bright and he had the widest of smiles going on. Lisa pulled Angel to a stop when they came upon a photograph of the family taken recently.

"So that is your father." Lisa said when she saw the man she knew only by name who was her friends father. "Looks as if he's faking a smile there."

"He is, he was disowned by my grandfather fifteen thousand and two years ago for conquering his birth galaxy."

"Why'd your grandfather do that?" Lisa asked.

"He went against tradition, as far as I can seem to get." Angel said. "The tradition in the family is you can rule any other available galaxy but you leave your birth galaxy be. He broke that... and he killed his sister in the process."

"Damn."

Angel found the nursery soon after, ShaamVile's chamber had been number four on the room while the nursery was just two door down. She figured that her grandfather wanted the infants near his grandfather, the man did seem to love children. When she, Lisa and Homsi walked in she saw that it wasn't just them in the room, so was her grandmother and Takke who were both tending to their children. Irka, when she saw Homsi, reacted a bit harshly. Angel had Homsi stand outside the door while she tended her son's, she figured that the room was a family only room which meant that anyone not family could not enter. There were two cribs in the room, both dark brown walnut and both having black sheets in them with hanging bats and skulls above on the cradle which revolved around the head of the crib. There were three dark brown oak rocking chairs in the room, a dark brown walnut changing table with waste basket beside it, a big table in the center of the room that had a red cloth on it from which a candelabra was in the center and several kiddie desks, two rocking horses and a toy chest that was packed with toys. The walls were light brown, the ceiling was a cream color and there was a cream-colored rug on the floor that had black, fang-like designs on it. Unlike the other rooms and hallways in her grandparents fortress home, the nursery had real lights in it which, Angel guessed, where there to save the little ones from getting a burned finger or hand. Irka, after Angel had sent Homsi out of the room, turned back around and resumed tending to her son. Angel went off and began tending to her own children.

"Angel," Irka said a minute after Angel and Lisa had entered the room.

"Yes,"

"Just so you know, this is a family only room." Irka said. "I can see your female friend as you've swallowed the key, or so says my husband who I do hate to disagree with, but Homsi is not allowed and neither is Cheshire and his family. Hear me?"

"Crystal." Angel rolled her eyes, her grandmother was sure acting a bit too protective for not allowing Cheshire, Ashaklar and their children in the room. She felt a sort of sorrow over that as, Lhaklar was technically family to them as was Bile.

"Good, you sleep well?"

"Yes,"

"That's good to hear, you'll be treated well here." Irka said. "Your father, when he returns, will move in here for a short while as will Tazir."

"That's asking for a firework to go off." Angel warned.

"We figure this the best way to get an understanding between you and your father and Tazir, dear." Irka said.

"Get ready for fireworks and a knife fight." Angel whispered to Lisa.

Angel found herself having a problem the soonest she, Lisa and Homsi reached the dining area of her grandparents fortress. The room had the longest table that she had ever seen, it reached from one side of the room to the other and was a dark stone, as was typical for her family, there was a gold KS, her grandfather's initials, in the center. Running down the center of the table were yellow candles that had red and yellow wreaths around them and candle vases that had candles in them, all were lit up. The chairs were all brown wood, there were brown cushions in each chair with a KS stitched on the surface. There were four windows in the room, they were large and had candles that were placed in red and yellow-flowered wreaths on the sills. The walls were gray stone, the floor was a polished dark gray and the ceiling was tan, there were brown beams going across the ceiling. Hanging down from the ceiling were four antler chandeliers which had candles lit in them, there were four antler chandeliers hanging down from each side of the ceiling. Angel had no issue with the food being served, her grandfather had gotten two of his cooks to prepare a meal she and Lisa could eat while the rest cooked his and his family's usual mess of disgusting glop which consisted of roast pig sloughed in a green sauce, very smelly pancakes, grits that had maggots and dead flies floating on the surface and tall glasses of a chocolate drink that had worms and beetles in it. The issue Angel had while being in the dining room was solely on ShaamVile. Angel's grandfather had seated Angel two chairs down from her great-great grandfather and Lisa, the poor creature, was seated right next to him. Her fear and nervousness rolled off of her like sweat. Homsi sat beside Angel, he was quiet the entire time that they were eating.

"I think it is very rotten to have me and my family barred from seeing Lhaklar." Cheshire was saying, he and KurukVile had been conversing on this for some time before Angel, Lisa and Homsi entered the room.

"That's the rules in this house," KurukVile replied. "no strange, unrelated beings near the offspring."

"We are related to both Bile and Lhaklar." Ashaklar said sharply. "I'm Lhaklar's grandmother, Cheshire's his step-grandfather."

"You're nothing to Bile." KurukVile said.

"We are both his step-grandparents, Kuruk." Ashaklar said. "We have a right to see him as well."

"Only immediate family, no step-relatives allowed."

"Pardon me, but I agree with Cheshire and Ashaklar." Angel spoke up. "They do have a right in seeing my children."

"Angel, this is a rule in my house I will reinforce." KurukVile jabbed his index finger against the table. "Regardless of you being their mat-..."

"No regardless, if they're not allowed to see either of my son's in the nursery then they should be allowed to see them outside of it."

"Young Lady, I respect that you're standing up for their relation to your son's but do watch it. You're getting disrespectful towards me." KurukVile said, Angel looked at him for a while then he sighed. "Alright, outside of the nursery and away from Baruk and Tarav, they can see Bile and Lhaklar. They're not allowed in the room though. Not near my son or one of my nephews, they're not."

They ate in silence for a short while, Lisa hugged up against Angel when ShaamVile reached over for a roll that had white sauce and a red, gooey substance inside of it then she calmed down and went back to her meal. Angel and Lisa had blueberry pancakes, a blueberry oatmeal and apple cinnamon rolls for breakfast and a vanilla shake that had a strawberry innards that tasted good. ShaamVile reached for two more rolls before he finished his breakfast, he simply leaned back in his chair. Conversation at the table then began on his son, DuruVile was said to now of conquered all but ten planets in the Xeno Object. He had been injured on the last planet before taking a breather and was said to be headed back to work again that night. Cyla, Angel found out was going to be coming over later on that day and staying with her grandparents. She was heavily pregnant now, two weeks before entering eight months, she was still said to be carrying a son. Just as everyone finished eating their breakfast Irka started in on Lisa.

"I really doubt that Angel swallowed that key," Irka said. "I think she gave it to one of the Goblins for safekeeping."

"She has not," Homsi said. "I saw her swallow it myself, much to my horror and shock."

"If she'd of swallowed it then she'd of passed it by now." Dara Dara said.

"Unless it got stuck in her digestive tract." Rito said. "Yuck, sis. Keys are a disgusting snack."

"Shaam has a right to your friend, Angel." Irka said. "You've got nothing to worry over, you'll see plenty of her. She'll be treated nicely by him, I am sure."

"She will be, yes." ShaamVile said. "I'm willing to wait though, Lisa will come around."

"Your patience is very noted, my disgustful grandfather-in-law." Irka said, Lisa's eyes grew wide when Irka said the word disgustful in reference to ShaamVile. "But still, Angel shouldn't keep her from you. Just as bad as that horrid man on Earth with the gray hair with her."

"She'll be here for a while, she'll come around." ShaamVile said.

"She one you wish to keep around for a while afterwards?" KurukVile asked.

"That is for me to decide, the juice ran wild in your creation but made for one terrifying grandson." ShaamVile said.

"You're much too kind," KurukVile replied.

"And the juices ran gracefully in the creation of the lovely creature two seats from me." ShaamVile said.

"Yes, the hair she got from my mother and them eyes from my horrid father." KurukVile said. "Except for the golden-yellow ring around her pupils, those she got from my illed eldest son."

"How is your middle son?" ShaamVile asked.

"I have been running healing sessions on him," KurukVile answered. "he shall be here in the fortress in a few days."

"Poor Trisky," Dara Dara sighed, she then looked over at Angel. "you broke his back, Girl. Shame on you!"

"Not my fault he was underneath of the pipe when it broke," Angel replied. "and the pipe's breaking was not on my fault either."

"You running and hiding caused it so you are at fault." Dara Dara said.

"Same with daddy, grampy and granpappy heading to the hospital," Rita spoke up. "you caused that as well."

"Forgiven and forgotten." ShaamVile said. "Let's all let bygones be bygones, shall we now."

"Agreed, this is why she is here and why we are all here." KurukVile said. "Possibly now we can all get along and become a real family."

"Any word from Taz?"

"It's Tazzy you wet end!" Rita exclaimed.

"Rita, hush. Tazir and your father are still on Brol, Angel." KurukVile answered Angel. "They have been gone now for two weeks now, they should be hearing a verdict here and soon and arrive here."

"I have sent in a message for Master Tazir that Mistress Angel was captured and brought here." Homsi said. "Her and her son's, that is."

"I thought you said he couldn't be reached, Homsi." Angel looked down at Homsi with one eyelid lowered.

"Mistress, I promise I did not lie nor did Eldass or Losal." Homsi said quickly. "Master Tazir has a long distance cellular on him which he only uses for messages when there is no communicator connectability."

"What the hell is a cellular?" Angel asked, everyone started laughing at once at her confusion.

"Silly sis, the humans are so behind us in technology." Rita wiped a tear off of her cheek with the back of her hand. "Cellular's are small, handheld phones. They are typically used for short, long distance conversation and message sending."

"Mobile phone," Lisa whispered in Angel's ear.

"Them big, bulky things used in the eighties?" Angel whispered back.

"Sorta, only they went to a sleeker design in the nineties. Haven't seen one in ages so I have no idea what they look like now. Probably smaller than a remote now." Lisa whispered back.

Everyone dispersed from the dining room soon after, going in their separate directions. Angel, Lisa and Homsi stayed in the dining room for five minutes after everyone else left then left themselves. Angel, who had resided in caves for most of her life, wasn't embarrassed over her little knowledge of cellular or mobile phones. She'd seen the big, bulky things that people talked into in the 1980's and hadn't asked much on them, she knew that mobile phones had begun design in the 1970's but weren't put into production until 1983. On the way up to their room, where Angel was sure that Lisa wanted to be, Homsi told her about cellular phones. He said that TazirVile's cellular was small, about four inches long by three inches wide, and had a pull out screen and keyboard from which he used a soft point pin to tap the buttons with. After he explained the cellular phone he reached under his tuxedo jacket and took off his beeper which was two and a half inches long by two inches wide and had a small screen on it and two buttons on the side.

"Now I know those thingamabobs," Angel said after Homsi had showed her his beeper. "on Earth, they were introduced to physicians in nineteen fifty. They were much bigger than that though, about five inches long by three inches wide."

"My Mistress, pardon for my asking, but it seems you do not know much on technology. Are you aware of the wireless computer?" Homsi asked.

"Seen them, yes." Angel replied. "Flip up topped things with a wide-screen and a keyboard on the base. Bulky, heavy and require a battery to use and the screen is very shadowy and murky when the machine is turned on."

"Not as old as you seem." Lisa smiled at Angel, Homsi scowled at her for using the word old in reference to Angel.

"Not as cave-bound as you think." Angel replied.

"I do wish you wouldn't reference my Mistress as aged," Homsi said to Lisa. "She is very young and will remain so forever. Young and ever lovely."

"You crushing on her or what?" Lisa asked the Goblin, Homsi lunged at Lisa then snarled. Angel placed herself between the two quickly.

"Enough, both of you." Angel said. "He's just being polite, Lisa."

"Yes, My Mistress." Homsi bowed lightly.

They didn't get much past the second level of Angel's grandparent's fortress home. Cheshire stopped Angel in the hallway and asked her if she could go retrieve Lhaklar and Bile for him which she said she would. She noticed, when she and Lisa went into the nursery, that her grandfather had Baruk on his lap and was rocking him while Kokan, Takke's husband and Tarav's father, was changing Tarav's diaper. She retrieved both of her son's quickly and exited the room before either man could say anything, Cheshire was waiting outside the door for both of her son's. There wasn't much said between them, they seemed rather awkward around each other, Lisa noticed. Just before Angel could begin leading them back up to level four ShaamVile exited his chamber. He called for Angel who turned and, with a sigh, walked back down the hallway to him. He gave her a hug then ushered her and Lisa into his chamber, Angel asked Homsi to wait outside due to noticing that her great-great grandfather's hostile nature towards the Goblin then she went into his chamber. Homsi waited patiently outside the door for them to return.

"I noticed that there was no screen in your chamber," he said, he walked around Angel then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her further into his chamber. "sit and make yours comfortable."

"Just you don't bite." Angel said, she winked her eye once, she really said this in favor of Lisa who was, again, hugging up against her tightly.

"Course not Lass," ShaamVile replied. "might give a few hugs but that is all."

"That'll be fine." Angel said.

Her great-great grandfather's chamber was a very comfortably decorated one. He had a dark brown walnut bed frame, there were light red sheets with light pink designs on them and a dark red blanket on the mattress and two large, square pillows that were in dark red pillow cases that had a KS sewn on the top. Placed in the center of the two larger pillows was a smaller, multi-brown pillow that had nothing stitched on the top. A leather bench sat at the foot of the bed, it was brown and on the right side of the bed, up against the wall, was a backless chair that had a multi-brown cushion. There were two chairs in the room, both were made of heavy wood and were dark brown in color. There was a light brown oak dresser and cabinet in the room and the bed side table which was on the left side of the bed matched them. There was an antler chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, which was a cream color, that was lit. Torches were up on the walls, which were light brown, and they were lit as well. A large, square brown fur rug sat underneath the bed, the rest of the carpeting in the room was light brown. Over on a long, light brown painted entertainment center sat a 80" television set, underneath of the top shelf of the entertainment center sat two boxes which, Angel guessed, were for playing videos. ShaamVile had removed his jacket, his dark red jack that was long on the left side, reaching down to the floor, and only going down to his waist on the right that had gold embroidery going down the button part, on the hems and pockets. He was now just wearing a pair of dark red, almost black, pants that tied off at the bottom and had a series of buttons going down the groin, a white, button-down shirt that's buttons were gold and a dark red vest that had gold buttons and chocolate-brown pull down top suede boots. ShaamVile picked the remote up from the entertainment center, turned around then walked over to the bed. Angel sat next to him while Lisa sat behind her, she did her best to sit as far away from ShaamVile as she could.

"After a little viewing I'd like for you to speak to someone you've not yet met in the family." ShaamVile said to Angel.

"Who?"

"My uncle."

"Trob-something..." Angel struggled to remember the name, she had read that her great-great grandfather's uncle had survived Shlock's Plague, along with his family and that it had just been him and his family and ShaamVile and his son who had survived the Plague with everyone else in the family succumbing to it.

"TrobrencusVile, yes." ShaamVile seemed surprised that she knew his uncle's name. "You read the book?"

"Somewhat,"

"It was updated, I'll have to let you look in mine later on." ShaamVile said. "But, first you really need to see this."

What ShaamVile showed her was a live broadcast of his son conquering the second to last planet in the Xeno Object, the headline said that her great-grandfather was assured the record, having conquered the full galaxy in little more than two months time. Angel and Lisa both held in their shock and initial hatred of the man, as the image on the screen showed a very burned and still aflame area of forest from which civilians and animals were running out of frantically. Up above the forest area were two ships, one a black, trident-shaped ship that had two, well-powered, laser guns on the two outer prongs with the third looking like a platform and the other a hollow, circular ship that was light blue and had just one laser gun on it. The black trident-shaped ship was blasting the hollow, circular ship to bits, there were pieces falling off of the bottom and the back was aflame. Right in front of their eyes the trident-shaped ship rammed the hollow, circular ship hard. From out of the hollow, circular ship charged a plethora of four-legged creatures that looked like ants that were light brown with orange eyes. They were met by creatures that looked like Anteaters only the opposing creatures had long, slender necks that seemed more akin to a snake or an eel. The Anteater-like creatures, when they ran into the ant-like creatures, began fighting at once. Angel shuddered when the screen showed a close-up of one of the Anteater-like creatures lopping off the head of his opponent while Lisa ducked her head into Angel's back, she was complete disgusted and horrified. The image on the screen quickly changed when Angel's great-grandfather ran out from his ship, he was wearing a netted shirt that was very torn up, black pants that had ties on the bottoms, black boots and he had a sword in each of his hands. DuruVile leaped up high, he looked a bit off balance when he was dropping low to propel himself forward and in fact, he made a trail of clear fire shoot out from under his feet to get him to a height that he wanted. When he landed it was right in the center of the ant-like creatures who all turned on him and began fighting him at once. He twirled several times, ducked, swung his swords, he kicked his legs up, punched with his fists and breathed out large amounts of white and black fire which sent the defending army back a few feet. DuruVile, Angel saw, had complete control of his body now, he was not in any way clumsy nor showed any fear or hesitation. He fell several dozen of the defending army before he leaped up. While up in the air he began twirling, as he twirled around he cast out a volley of clear and golden fire and red lightning shards from his feet and swords, Angel noticed that his twirl was much more faster and much was brighter than hers. Several of the ant-like creatures fell after being struck by his powers, when he landed back on the platform of his ship he dropped low, almost to sitting on the platform, and managed to twirl around twice all the while holding his swords out. Ten of the ant-like creatures either fell back or fell to their stomachs, having had their legs severed at the knee by Angel's great-grandfather's swords.

"He has been very expertly trained with them swords." ShaamVile said, Angel looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he had a proud look on his face.

"You trained him, didn't you?" even though she knew that he had she still asked it.

"Sure did, Lass." ShaamVile ran his fingers through Angel's hair. "Glad to see he has retained what I taught him."

The defending army's ship, the hollow, circular light blue ship, began flying away, having had enough of Angel's great-grandfather. When DuruVile saw this he pointed up at the ship then he gathered himself and leaped up. He just barely landed on the ship, ran across it's width to the black-tinted window that was near the center of the hollow, circular ship then swung his arms inwards. The glass of the window shattered, there was an explosion then DuruVile leaped inside the window and disappeared inside. ShaamVile seemed to get a little nervous at this, he tapped his finger on his knee a few times then brought his arm up at an angle, he tapped his chin as he waited for his son to return from the ship. Angel was thinking that her great-grandfather was insane, heading into a defending army's ship with no back-up, that was like putting a call in for the appointment to meet the maker, as she saw it. Just as ShaamVile lowered his arm the ship exploded around the glass-less window and dipped down low. It quickly crashed to the forest, which was orange and red despite being on fire and looked rather lush and tropical. The ship scraped away the forest as it slid across the ground, Angel saw that the ground underneath the forest was dark gray and it seemed littered with leaf litter and pebbles. ShaamVile moved twice, sliding forward to near sitting on th edge of the bed then sliding back, he was showing quite a lot of concern over not knowing if his son was alright or not. ShaamVile calmed down, gave a loud sigh, when DuruVile showed up. The ship made three, loud and bright separate explosions down its length just as DuruVile rose up tall. He was lacking one of his swords, Angel saw, and the right arm of his netted shirt was completely gone, he had five, deep gashes on that arm which were spewing out his greenish colored blood. DuruVile, either not knowing that he was injured or he knew but had brushed it off, dropped his upper torso down then heaved himself up. He roared out loud then he thrust a spear up, a long, silver spear from which a head on it that had tendrils hanging where a mouth would normally be. He beat the spear with the head on it against his chest twice then crouched low. He shot back up to his ship on a jet of black fire which exploded near the base.

"One more to go before he comes home." ShaamVile said. "The planet he was on is called Baolsko."

"What was his reason for heading to the Xeno Object?" Angel asked, she was curious. "D-does the... galaxy have oil or..."

"The Xeno Object is chock full of oil, jewels and exotic riches that most have never dreamed of. There've been many conquerors trying to claim the Object but they've always been beat back. The Surfeit's have really made a comeback."

"You heading back in for conquering or you retiring?" Angel asked, she wasn't expecting a response as her great-great grandfather was a private being when it came to his upcoming conquest and plans for planetary and galactic conquest.

"Headed to the Bunswana Galaxy in a few months." ShaamVile replied after a few minutes of silence. He turned the television off, stood up and went to the silver and black french phone that was on a dark brown table. "I'll be just a minute, Angel. Trobrencus."

Angel pushed Lisa off of her when she suddenly felt that her friend had her arms tightly clasped in her hands. Lisa whispered in Angel's ear, asking her if DuruVile was his son and Angel replied that he was and that her grandfather, the man who was so thick in muscle, as she whispered to her friend, was his grandson. Lisa went quiet after being told who was who in the family, she crawled over to Angel's other side, ShaamVile had reached his uncle and was talking to him. His uncle seemed rather untalkative, at first, then after a few minutes conversation picked up. ShaamVile told his uncle about Angel being brought in then he went quiet, Angel detected a weasel-like voice ringing through the phone and she thought she heard the man on the other end saying for her great-great grandfather to keep his eye on her at all times. After fifteen minutes, ShaamVile motioned for Angel to come over, his face was heavy with his frustration and annoyance.

"Alright, hold on Trob. Angel's right here at me side but before I hand the phone over I do need to say for you to watch your tongue with her. My handing the phone over to her for her to talk with you was not my meaning for her to be lectured." ShaamVile said to his uncle, ShaamVile then shortened the phone's handle then handed it over to Angel.

"Oh now you just wait a second there, Nephew. That girl has been making you and your family run a race to capture her and you're telling me to not get on her for it?" ShaamVile's uncle was rambling on the other end, obviously thinking that his nephew was still on the other end, he had low, weasel-like voice which had a growl in it that sent a chill down Angel's spine. "You know what you're father or mine would do with such a creature? She'd have not a fleck of flesh on her backside nor a tongue to wag or a mouth to move much less be able to walk for a good, long stretch. I can promise I'll not get on her but so hard but I won't promise you that I won't get on her for making you and your family drop your lives for her."

"I think I've had enough skin torn off my backside, thank you very much." Angel said, ShaamVile reached over and took the phone from her, pulled it out to its full length then brought it to his ear.

"Nice introduction there, Uncle." ShaamVile said. "I tell you not to lecture her and you do and say something on flesh ripping in the process. Angel's not here for that, we're trying a new thing with her, she's not much different than any other Surfeit-blooded being, she's one for respect and when she doesn't get it yes, she'll get mouthy and will fight back."

ShaamVile tapped Angel's shoulder, held his hand over the mouth-piece of the phone and told her that she and Lisa were free to go. She and Lisa exited his assigned bedroom chamber slowly, but once they were out they sighed deeply. Homsi had been joined by Losal and Eldass, all three looked as if they had grown bored. Angel apologized for keeping them so long then began heading back up to level four. Just before reaching the stairs she, Lisa and the Goblins were stopped again. Efagti, Amadh and Cheshire were headed out to the tennis court and asked for Angel, and Lisa, to head out with them. Angel looked at the Goblins, each looked as if they wanted to be someplace else so she took all three to the side, her arm stretched out as she had told Lisa to wait where she was. Had anyone of gone down the stairs at that time they would have fallen flat on their face because the chain stretched across the width of the stairs.

"I'm sorry you guys," Angel said. "if you want you can go wherever you want. I and Lisa will be fine. I know it's rather tedious and boring to be following and waiting around on someone."

"You are much too kind, Mistress." Homsi said. "It is our job to wait around on one, we do not mind."

"We would very much prefer to stick near you, Mistress." Losal said. "We don't much trust anyone in this place."

"That's mutual," Angel muttered. "you three sure? I feel as if I'm leading you all on a chain instead of Lisa."

"Perfectly sure, My Mistress." Homsi said.

"Yes, Mistress." Eldass said.

"How's your back?" Angel asked Eldass.

"Much better today, thank you." Eldass replied. "How are you this morning?"

"Honestly, apprehensive." Angel answered the Goblin butler. "Not to mention a little bit stiff and sore."

"No need to be so with us around," Losal said. "Master Tazir would want us around you anyways."

"He would, yes." Eldass and Homsi said together.

The back of her grandfather's fortress home was huge, from the front she had guessed that everything was on the inside and even from the map he had shown her, the back hadn't looked but so big and seemed a bit cramped. In reality, everything was spaced out nicely. She guessed that her grandfather's back yard was a good fifty acres, if not more. The horse pastures had rolling green grasses, a tall, red barn stood in the center behind the tennis and basketball court and had long, white fences with wires running around the top bar which were electric. Angel thought this was a bit extreme until she saw one of the horses in the second pasture charge at the fence at Amadh. The electric wiring was to keep the horses back from biting at people. Her grandfather had just gray horses, he didn't breed or keep any other color than gray and she had overheard her father saying that her grandfather actually killed foals that were born having a foal coat other than black, her grandfather was one of them horsemen that could tell the color of a horse by the muzzle hairs and he checked them hairs soon after birth. The tennis court was medium-length, it was green hard concrete with white lines on it and had a white net stretched down its length. The basketball court was the same, green painted hard concrete with white lines and a long pole with a white net hanging from the loop. Cheshire didn't much like the Goblins standing around, he said he prefered them elsewhere and said that they were getting pesty but Angel was steadfast on their remaining so he mostly ignored them. Tennis started slow, Amadh swung the ball first and Angel barely missed it. She hadn't played tennis in a long time so it took her a short while to get use to it and Lisa joined in although she hadn't a clue as to what she was doing. When Cheshire swung the racquet and caught the ball he did so a little too hard and Angel was a bit too slow. The tennis ball hit her right in the throat.

"You alright?" Cheshire asked when he ran up.

"Million dollar swing there, pal." Angel replied strainingly. "I'll be fine. You got your payback."

"Wasn't swinging with ill intentions." Cheshire said, he gently picked Angel up and set her on her feet. "You sure you're alright? Need anything, water or..."

"Nothing worse than a punch in the throat, I'll be fine." Angel replied. "Seen worse."

"Same here," Cheshire said, Angel suppressed a snicker. She had seen a tennis match once where a man had gotten his cajones bobbed. The man had done laps, running and jumping and howling and singing at the top of his lungs, around the court for a few minutes then had sat down. What Cheshire said next did make her laugh. "nicked Amadh and Tazir in the rear with a ball once. Had to duck to get away from my son while with Tazir... no getting out of that one."

"Few good swats on the head."

"No, a tennis racquet in the crotch."

"Ow!" Angel snickered. "Thaaaat's harsh!"

The game resumed a few minutes later, Angel got in a few good swings, mostly it was she and Lisa running to avoid the ball though. Amadh and Cheshire, they had a good swing to them which seemed to be well over 75 MPH. Homsi had to run to avoid getting hit by the tennis ball, Losal had the tennis ball bounce off of his stomach but he was alright while Eldass was the smart one. With the tennis ball being swung unmatched he went off to the side where it hardly went to. After fifteen minutes a female servant of Angel's grandfather walked out and tapped Angel on the elbow. Cyla had arrived at the fortress home of her son and was wanting to see her. Angel, Lisa and the Goblins left Cheshire and Amadh at the court, Angel wished them well and warned them against wayward tennis balls then followed the maid, a pretty, light gray goat-woman with stubby horns on her head and black, cloven hooves that was wearing a light gray dress with an apron over the front, into the fortress, down the hallway then up to level two. Cyla was in room three, right across from her father-in-law and her room was very noticeably made up for more than two. Angel guessed her grandfather had done this in favor or his father's soon coming to his fortress home.

"I was told you had a few Tagalogs." Cyla said when Angel, Lisa and the Goblins stood just outside of her assigned chambers door. "Leave the Goblins outside, you and I need to talk. It's unfortunate that you've got her cuffed up to you because you're about to hear an earful from me."

"Thanks for the warning." Angel rolled her eyes, she looked down at Homsi, Losal and Eldass. "I'll be right back, if ya'll want, you can head up to my chamber or just walk around."

"We'll wait out here, Mistress." Homsi looked rather uncomfortable. "Don't worry of us."

Angel really wasn't taking in what her great-grandmother, who insisted that she call her granmammy, said to her. She was taking in the room while Cyla ranted on and on, saying that she had kept her husband from her, from his children and from doing what he wanted to do the months following Lhaklar's birth. The bed in the room was huge, just as big as the one that her great-grandparents had in their bedroom chamber in their house, and had a canopy that was light green. The sheets were dark green while the blanket was a mixture of light and dark green. There were six pillows on the bed, two large pillows that were in dark green pillow cases, three smaller pillows that were in dark brown pillow cases and a throw pillow that was in a light gray pillow case. All of the pillow cases had a KS stitched on the top and each had white tassels on the edges. A small, green spherical chair that was made of corduroy sat in one of the corners while in another sat a larger, dark green velvet chair that had tentacles coming off from the legs. The floor was wooden and very polished, there was a dark green carpet with black and white designs on it underneath the bed, it stretched almost to one side of the room before it stopped. An iron table on accent legs had a green lamp shaded lamp on it and a dark green clock that had a Dragon's hand around the clock's face. A light brown dresser was placed off near the right side wall with a matching cabinet beside it and there were two light brown bedside tables on either side of the bed. A chandelier hung down from a light gray ceiling, the walls were dark green, the chandelier was lime-green and had a tentacled effect to it, the tentacles, complete with suction cups, curved up around green candles that were lit. Angel noticed that Cyla had brought one of her cats with her and her husband's dog, Brakol, and cat, Tuclo, as well. She wondered how her grandfather felt about that as, so far, she hadn't seen a single pet in his place yet.

Cyla, herself, was wearing a dark forest green medieval-like dress that had silver-colored trim, back lacing and silver satin lining on the tippets and dark green heels on her feet. Her stomach, being near eight months along in her pregnancy, stuck out wide. Soon after Cyla was done giving Angel and earful, or not since Angel hadn't really been listening, she went over and sat down on the end of the bed. She picked up her cat, it was white and had Leopard-like markings all over it, and began petting it. She dismissed Angel soon after, on the way out of the room Angel saw that there was a 40" screen mounted up on the wall with two boxes mounted up underneath of it. When Angel and Lisa exited the room Angel looked down at the Goblins then walked off. She stopped at the nursery to pick up her son's, taking note that Baruk and Tarav were both not in the room, then she led the group up to the room she and Lisa had been assigned. Once inside she went to the bed, retrieved the key to the cuffs and released Lisa from her. She then sat down on the bed, her son's were on her lap. Lisa, at once, noticed how miserable and uncomfortable Angel was, she literally looked as if she wished she was someplace else and in truth, Lisa felt exactly that way. Eldass, Homsi and Losal went off to a square, brown wooden table that had the chairs that they had seated in the night before while watching their movies and began playing a game of cards.

"Lisa," Angel said out of the corner of her mouth after her friend had seated herself beside her.

"Yeah?" Lisa whispered back.

"I want to go home."

"Teleport us then." Lisa whispered back, she hoped Angel would. She did not want to stay another day in the residence she was in with all the mean monsters and aliens and Goblins in it.

"I tried to last night when they were sleeping," Angel whispered back. "after my fight with my great-great grandfather I can't. Won't be able to for a month to two months."

"No!" Lisa moaned. "Don't say that!"

"We're stuck here..." Angel said, frustration and depression were thick in her voice. "we're stuck until I recover fully. Both you, me and my son's."

"Noooooooooo..." Lisa fell back on the bed and began moaning, Eldass looked up, rolled his eyes then went back to his and his co-workers card game.


	37. Chapter 37

KurukVile, obviously, had been raised around dogs and cats during his youth and turned out to be perfectly fine with his mother having two cats, one her own while the other being her husband's and his father's, and her husband's dog at his residence. The next two days at KurukVile's fortress home went well, everyone got along, there were a few tiffs which were mostly caused from Cyla's moodiness because she was pregnant, usually she lashed out at Ashaklar, Cheshire or Angel, but mostly everyone got along. On the third day of Angel and Lisa's stay at KurukVile and Irka's fortress home DuruVile finished his conquering of the Xeno Object, the original record was five months to conquer a galaxy that had five hundred planets in it, he did it in less than two months. According to Angel's grandfather, his father would be arriving the next morning. DuruVile would be using his son's office to get the paperwork all done so he'd be pretty busy, not to mention he also had his pregnant wife to deal with. Angel was in shock over her grandfather with his horses, on the morning of the fourth day of her being in his residence, Angel personally saw her grandfather off a lovely liver chestnut colored colt that was only a day old with his sword. KurukVile, who had been turned away from the two women, and not knowing that anyone was going to be outside during the offing of the foal, after hearing the gasps and then a whimper, had turned around then had called after Angel to wait and stop as she had turned and taken to her heels, with Lisa nearly clipping her heels in the process. Angel and Lisa both went up to Angel's assigned chamber and hid themselves under the bed, both too morbidly traumatized after the event. Losal, who was with them at the time, quickly sent a message to TazirVile after he had reached the room, the two women had left him behind in their terrified run up to the fourth level in KurukVile's fortress home. Eldass and Homsi, having just returned back from spending a little times with their families, were at a loss for Angel's behavior, or they were until Losal told them what Angel had witnessed.

"Master Tazir would be most displeased!" Eldass exclaimed. "That is not an event for the outside... it's not an event period to be had!"

"How long has she been under the bed?" Homsi asked, clearly concerned and angered nearly to heading out to confront KurukVile himself.

"An hour and a half," Losal replied. "she and the skank both."

"I'm not a fuckin' skank you troll!" Lisa screamed, as of the past few days whenever the Goblins spoke of her they used the term skank in reference of her.

"Whatever," Losal waved Lisa off. "Kuruk hasn't come up either to offer an explanation or an apologee either."

"You expect him to?" Eldass ran his hand through his white hair, messing it up some. "I seriously don't."

"In accordance to the mental health of our Mistress," Homsi said. "I vote we remove her from this residence."

"Agreed," Losal said.

Agr-..."

"My granddaughter goes no where." KurukVile said as he walked into the room.

He had rushed inside the soonest the foal he had just culled had been tended to, the first place he had looked was the nursery then he had had a feeling to come up to the room he had assigned his granddaughter. He was getting particularly tired of how Angel was acting, specifically having the female that his grandfather wanted to have in his assigned chamber cuffed to her wrist and with her at all times and having the Goblins that were his brother's staff remain with her. He was particularly wanting the Goblins to be away, he didn't want them in his residence, he saw them as a nuisance and he really didn't know how his brother dealt with them. They were particularly disobedient and rude towards everyone in his fortress except for Angel and Cheshire. Angel had nothing to worry over, she was safe, so were her son's and she damn well knew that his grandfather wouldn't harm her friend. From what he had been told, the woman had participated in the first act fully. KurukVile walked past the Goblins then knelt down and reached under the bed. When his hand wrapped around Angel's wrist he pulled her out from under the bed. Angel had released Lisa from her cuff after she had gone under the bed an hour and a half ago, she had not the time to hook her friend back up to her and so, when she was pulled out from under the bed, the twin cuff and chain dangled freely for all to see.

"I had a feeling that you three darafyadiisa oo qoyan's were lying when you said she had swallowed the key." KurukVile said, he grabbed the dangling cuff and by saying a spell the cuff around Angel's wrist unlocked. He tossed the cuffs to the side, they bounced off the wall then landed on the floor.

"Dara-what?" Losal growled. "You calling us names, mister, insulting us? We tell you the truth, she swallowed that key."

"Must have used a spell to get it out or retrieved it after relieving herself." Homsi said.

"Silence!" KurukVile exclaimed. "Since the woman is not bound like you claimed she was, she then will be removed from this room."

"No, she remains here!" Angel pushed against her grandfather who yanked her around but kept his hand around her wrist.

"Humos! Splox! Get your asses in here and remove this wench from this room now!" KurukVile shouted.

"No you don't!" Angel started trying to pry her grandfather's hand off of her wrist with her fingers. When she couldn't, and Humos and Splox, a lizard-man with purple scaled skin with a yellow belly and yellow, lizard-like eyes wearing a dark green tuxedo, walked over to the bed she turned around and began yelling at Lisa. "Lisa! Get as far back as you can! Tuck in your arms and legs!"

"You, silence." KurukVile snapped at Angel.

"Fuck you!"

Had it not been for Baruk, Bile, Lhaklar, Tarav, Salasari and Ladira being in his residence he'd of let Angel off with a vocal warning for her usage of the word she had used but since they were and he was already in a bad mood, he reared his arm back and slapped Angel hard across the face. Homsi's jaw dropped when he saw his mistress falling flat on her back, the back of her head slammed back against the floor hard. Eldass ran forward, fully intending to put himself between his mistress and her grandfather when KurukVile turned on him. KurukVile grabbed the Goblin by the neck, heaved him up then body slammed him to the floor. When Losal ran in to assist Angel he received a fierce punch in the face then a kick in the groin which sent him flying back against the wall. Humos and Splox reached under the bed as far as they could, Lisa had done as Angel had told her, she was tucked in good and in the way back right in the center underneath the bed, neither of the men could get her. Seeing as the situation as it was, two disobedient Goblins having been disciplined, his granddaughter having been disciplined and a woman underneath the bed that wasn't meant to be in the room, KurukVile yelled. He ran over to the bed, fully intending to flip it over and retrieve the woman underneath of it himself, when his grandfather rushed in. ShaamVile grabbed his grandson by the back of his black and gold tunic then ripped him back.

"Enough!" ShaamVile roared. "I've already told you, Kuruk. Lisa will come around on her own. This is not the way."

"If you're not wanting her now then I'll throw her in the dungeon." KurukVile exclaimed.

"No, she'll remain in here with Angel." ShaamVile said.

"That woman is stalling progress..."

"You just made progress stop with your actions towards Angel." ShaamVile replied. "How do you expect for her to get an understanding of us all with your previous actions towards her?"

"Using one of the worst words in the book and then struggling against me, going against my orders, ordering my staff around... I will not take disrespect from anyone and that includes her!" KurukVile exclaimed.

ShaamVile and KurukVile got into a vocal fight which lasted a full five minutes before both men backed down, Angel's grandfather and his two staff left the room quickly with ShaamVile following after he had looked down at Angel, sighed then shook his head. With the men out of the room Angel crawled over to Eldass, he was still on his back and was listing his head from side to side. Homsi teleported to Moas, got a few bags of ice then returned back to KurukVile's fortress home. He helped Losal to one of the chairs then gave him a bag of ice which the Goblin snatched then shoved between his legs. He shook his head when Homsi tried to hand him another for the side of his face, his nose was sideways, it was bleeding out his yellowish colored blood. Lisa peered out from under the bed once then started rocking back and forth, this was all too much for her. First; seeing KurukVile kill a young, just started in life foal and then this. She felt like crying and she would have hadn't Angel or the Goblins of been in the room. She was trying to be strong for her friend and as for the Goblins, she didn't want to give them any initiative to begin calling her a cry baby. Being called a skank was bad enough, she thought.

"Homsi, help me get him onto the bed please." Angel said when Eldass refused to get up. Homsi walked over and was about to assist her when Eldass grabbed the sleeve of his brown tuxedo jacket and Angel's wrist.

"Give me a few seconds, Mistress." he said. "It's been a while since I've had any such activity down on me."

"Glad to see that your back's not broken," Angel said after Eldass had grabbed her. She ran her hand through his hair which made him turn his head sideways, away from her. "you alright over there, Losal?"

"I'll be fine." Losal strained.

"We'll be fine, Mistress." Homsi said. "You alright? Took a dandy of a slap."

"I've taken much worse in my years." Angel replied, she got what Homsi was saying when he had said that they'd be fine. He meant to say, we're men, regardless of age we are men and don't need a female fussing over us.

With Angel now known to not of swallowed the key, ShaamVile began making advances on Lisa whenever he passed by her in the hallways, depending on if one of the children that were in the fortress weren't in the area, that was. He acted as if what he was doing was fun and pleasant, but in reality it was terrifying Lisa and it was annoying Angel to pieces. ShaamVile slapped Lisa on the ass twice, grabbed her up in a hug three times, ran his hand down her front and made purring sounds whenever he was near her. After the episode of her grandfather culling the foal, Angel was reminded of what he had said when he had first arrived on Earth after discovering that he had grandchildren. He had said something about giving his approval of Rita and Rito which had struck a nerve with her father, he'd not let him so much as a foot near them for a while and that went double for her. They had thought that she was a slave girl at first, her grandfather had grabbed her up and had threatened her father that if he didn't calm down he was going to sever her head from her neck. After she had teleported after he had handed her over to his wife she had yelled it out that she was no slave girl, that she was the granddaughter that Irka and her husband had heard about and that had started their joining with their formerly disowned son to assist in capturing her. On the way to the nursery to check on her son's, Angel and Lisa stopped dead in their tracks. ShaamVile stood directly in front of them, he had one hands lay flat against the wall while he was running his right hand through a female, goat-like woman's long, brown hair. The female, goat-like maid, dressed in a black dress with a white apron on the front, looked very uncomfortable. Homsi, when he saw it, tapped Angel on her hand to get her going again. Angel and Lisa went into the nursery quickly while Homsi waited just outside the door. Angel came to a heart-stopping halt when she saw that her grandfather had both Baruk and Bile in his arms.

"Not a very attentive mother, Angel." KurukVile said when he saw Angel. "Irka, Takke, Kokan and I have been in here much more than you."

"I've been in here plenty." Angel replied.

"Really, when?" KurukVile stood up, he walked over and handed Angel Bile then went back and sat down in the rocking chair he had just gotten up from. "I've been in this room four times this morning and have seen you only twice."

"I prefer to tend to my children in private, thank you." Angel said as she went over to the crib to see Lhaklar.

"You need to get use to having others around when you tend them," KurukVile said. "look at your grandmother, for example. She's fairing well. Take after experience, Angel."

Angel said not a thing else, her grandfather rambled on and on about how she should be acting as a mother. How she should feed, dress, play and should be wary of others, he had given Lisa a glaring look soon after saying that then he went quiet. Bile rolled over three times while Angel was trying to change his diaper then he grabbed her hair and tugged on it. Lisa, who had her back pressed up against Angel's, looked back only once when Angel sighed. After Angel changed Bile's diaper she changed Lhaklar's. Her secondborn was very fussy and wouldn't stay still a second. He swung himself back and forth, tried to roll over then tossed his arms and legs up. Finally, after a full three minutes, Angel had his diaper changed. With that done, she placed him in the crib with his brother. Bile looked up at her, smiled then rolled over. He lifted his head slightly and looked out at KurukVile who, when he saw Bile on his stomach, stood up sharply.

"He can suffocate that way!" her grandfather exclaimed. "What are you doing, Girl? Flipping him over then leaving him that way?"

"I did not flip him over, he rolled over himself." Angel said back.

"Nonesense! He's too young to roll over." KurukVile said, he placed Baruk in his crib, Tarav was sleeping soundly, then he walked over to the crib that had Bile and Lhaklar in it. "I catch you doing that again," he said after he had picked Bile up and placed him on his back. "I will have you barred from this room. Bile is my grandson, he might not mean much to yuh-..."

"He means the world to me!" Angel snapped.

"Then prove it!" KurukVile pushed Angel slightly. "Flipping your child over then leaving that child to suf-..." he looked down and saw Bile roll himself over onto his stomach. KurukVile pulled his head back, lowered his eyelid then looked at Angel. "He's nearly a year and nine months, right?"

"Yes," Angel hissed back, she reached down and picked Bile up.

"My pardons, Angel for snapping. It's the protectiveness in me that came out." KurukVile apologized, he reached his hand back and scratched the back of his head. "Baruk's not due to roll over for another five years, Bile's a bit ahead of schedule."

"Lhaklar's trying to roll over himself." Angel said. "Swings himself back and forth like crazy then goes to his side."

Irka near had a heart attack when she saw Angel and her husband simply standing at the table while Lhaklar swung himself back and forth. He looked like a few week old puppy, swinging back and forth with his arms and legs sticking straight out, KurukVile chuckled when he saw this then, when Lhaklar rolled over to his left side and remained there, blinking his eyes in confusion then began fussing he laughed out loud. Irka, not know what was going on, rushed over and picked Lhaklar up. She glared at Angel, then she glared at her husband, before taking Lhaklar to his crib. Irka's reason for coming into the nursery was to spend time with her infant, she had been busy for most of that morning after breakfast working out in the gym inside her and her husband's house and was sporting dark purple wrist bands and a dark purple headband. Just as she was putting Lhaklar in the crib he shared with his brother, Bile rolled over. She stayed standing over the crib that Angel's son's shared and watched as Lhaklar swung back and forth then rolled over to his side.

"Well, it's you and your father's genes that are making Bile roll over sooner than usual," Irka said shortly after Lhaklar had rolled himself halfway over and she had placed him on his back. "not sure what's going on with Lhaklar though. With his father's genes, he shouldn't be doing that at all."

"They've both got strong genes in them," Angel said in her son's defense.

"Honey, I'll be honest with you. Tazir isn't what you'd call a good gened man." Irka said as she went over to pick her son up. "He's weak, in comparison to your father and grandfather. For him to be your dominant is absurd."

"He is not weak." Angel said, Homsi had turned slightly having heard his employer insulted. "Tazir happens to be a very strong man."

"He's pulled a good sheet over your head, dear." Irka said as she sat down in the rocking chair, her husband walked over and stood by her side. "Believe me, he's very weak and sick."

"My employer happens to be in great shape!" Homsi exclaimed.

"Tazir happens to be in tip-top form, how dare you." Angel snapped.

"Angel, one day you'll find out that." Irka said. "You can leave now, you'll wake the babies with your high voiced talking."

"You started it by waltzing in here starting your ch-..."

"This is my nursery, I can come in, go out and say whatever I wish." Irka said sternly. "The same with the house, you're a guest. You and you're son's as well as everyone else in my house. Out of everyone, you, that woman you are friends with and them Goblins are the most disrespectful. Leave, now."

"Go on Girl!" KurukVile growled when Angel remained in the room, his fiery red eyes clearly showed his annoyance. "Take the wench and the Goblin with you on the way out."

Angel had to calm Homsi down once she was outside of the nursery, seeing as he was the most trusted of TazirVile's Goblin staff, she went back in to get her son's then led everyone down to the living room that had another room connected to it which Angel had a mind to look into but, at the moment with the way things were, she decided to remain in the living room with her friend, her son's and Homsi. Angel plopped Lhaklar into the Goblins arms then sat down on the couch across from him. Angel was wondering if TazirVile trusted Eldass as much as he did with Homsi, surely the older Goblin had been working for him for longer. Both seemed to know TazirVile well and held him very well in regard and defended against him when he was insulted. Lisa was thinking that the Goblin was weird, first he had said that Angel was ever lovely and then he had said loudly that his employer was in great shape. Lisa was starting to wonder if the Goblin didn't have some sort of thing for both Angel and TazirVile, she had no idea that it was just his high respect for Angel and TazirVile and his extreme loyalty between the two that was making him speak in such favor of the them. Homsi looked at Angel in shock then started rocking Lhaklar.

"Thank you, Mistress." Homsi said. "After Eshal was born, and my master and former mistress held her, I was given the honor of holding her. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Angel said. "Where is Eshal, by the way?"

"Miss. Eshal is on Moas being tended by the maids, My Mistress." Homsi replied. "We are on orders to have her remain there until Master Tazir returns. She misses you terribly."

"I miss her." Angel leaned back, Bile was asleep in her arms.

"She wants a sister pretty badly," Homsi said.

"Yeeeeeaaaah, until my father removes his curse from me I'm unable to do that." Homsi looked up at her sharply then he went back to rocking and gently bouncing Lhaklar.

"If I may, My Mistress, what curse was put upon you?"

"Where I lose any further offspring by Tazir," Angel said, she then started saying some of the curse. It wasn't much liked for used curses to be spoken, it was very feared. "will see red from now on. Forever trying and forever losing."

"I know of only one curse that has them passages in it," Homsi said, he had attended Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic before Staffer's Academy and knew of many curses, spells, charms and potions, the one that Angel had said of was called the Non-Birth curse, where a woman was to only have miscarriages and never produce a living child and, like all curses, it could only be lifted by the one that set the curse down on the woman. "does Master Tazir know this?"

"Yes, my father said it over the phone to him soon after Lhaklar was born." Angel replied.

"He'll get that brute of a man to get it lifted." Homsi said.

Angel went and took Lhaklar from Homsi then placed Bile in his arms, when she sat down she began taking the room in. There were four couches in the room, the one she and Lisa were seated on sat back to back with the behind it as did the one that Homsi was on. All four couches were dark brown velor and had brown and cream furs draped over the backs and cushions. A stone fireplace stood between the second and third couch, it wasn't lit and had a plethora of framed photographs of Irka, KurukVile, Master Vile, Dara Dara and Triskull running along the mantle shelf. The one that stood out most was of her grandparents in wedding attire, both looked fresh out of the alter and were extremely happy, her grandfather wore a black tuxedo which looked outrageous on him while Irka looked equally outrageous in her black and white wedding dress. The photographs of her father, Dara Dara and Triskull were of them as they were young, either as babies, young children or teenagers. A thick, brown walnut coffee table sat between the couches that Angel, Lisa and Homsi were on, there were matching coffee tables placed in front of the first and fourth couches as well. There was a large, 100" television set placed across from the fireplace with two boxes underneath of it, a large cabinet was beside it that's doors had been removed and replaced with glass. There were videos and books in the shelf. Beside the cabinet was a phonograph and record player, the records were arranged in order in the small cabinet beside the phonograph and record player. The walls were a cream color, the floor was dark brown and had been recently waxed and the ceiling was cream-colored and had dark brown beams going across it. A brown, accent-legged table and matching chairs were off to one side that had a newspaper on it. There were two chandeliers in the room, both looked like wagon wheels and had white candles that were lit running along the circle. Angel leaned back against the couch she was on, she was contemplating telling Homsi the unsatisfactory news of her father, after he and TazirVile got through with their court case on Brol, would be coming to stay at her grandparents place along with TazirVile when Rita, Rito and Dara Dara walked into the room.

"Strange, unrelated male holding a baby!" Dara Dara exclaimed loudly.

"How come he gets to hold my brother and not I?" Rita had her hands on her hips. "He's not even related, he means nothing to Bile."

"Possibly because I trust him more." Angel replied, Rita huffed then walked off.

"My father will have your hide for saying that!" Dara Dara sniffed, she went off after Rita.

"Not to mention, so will pop when he gets here." Rito said.

"What!" Homsi looked up sharply. "Mistress, he's not coming here, is he?"

"Unfortunately, Homsi, yeah." Angel nodded her head miserably. "Best eat up what you can now of what energy is given off because once he gets here there's going to be quite a lot of fighting going on. Best you tell Losal and Eldass so they'll be prepared, Homsi."

"I will, don't you worry." Homsi stood up, walked around the coffee table then handed Angel her firstborn before heading upstairs.

"Suppose before the Mountain of Muscle gets down here to bust my chops we should head up to our chamber as well." Angel said as she stood up.

"Yeah you run off!" Rito yelled at Angel's back. "In the next few days you'll be running more and I'll be laughing my fool head off at you when you do."

Eldass and Losal were not in any way happy about Master Vile's arrival soon after his and their employer's court case on Brol was finished, both Goblins went off to a corner of the room and sat quietly. Angel had her son's with her, she had decided to bring them upstairs after Homsi had found out through her half-brother's blurting that her father would be arriving soon after his court case. On the way up, both she and Lisa had seen ShaamVile, again, making a maid feel uncomfortable. Lisa couldn't be sure but she thought she heard ShaamVile say to the maid that if she felt a need to give him a knock, Angel was fully certain that her great-great grandfather had said that and more. After a few hours, Homsi, Losal and Eldass sat down in their chairs, took out their video players and began watching the movies that they had. Eldass had told her that each had gone into the shields on Earth to a place called Blockbuster and had made off with four videos each, naturally neither Goblin knew what movie they had and had to watch it before they knew what it was all about. In all, Eldass had told her, they had gone into the shields five times and had taken four videos in each snatching which meant that each Goblin had twenty movies each. Angel left the chamber only once and that was to return her son's to the nursery, when she returned to her assigned chamber she saw Eldass taking the disc out of Titanic which starred Leonardo DeCaprio and Kate Winslet. Eldass had fully recovered from being body slammed that morning, his back where he had been whipped hurt him horribly but he managed fine. Both he and Losal were fine.

"Shaam's really pushing himself on my grandfather's maids." Angel said.

"Again?" Lisa asked.

"Doubt it if he actually gets one in his room, my grandfather's not the nicest of employers and does have his staff work hard." Angel said. "Not to mention, I don't think my grandfather would allow it."

"He's a creep!" Lisa sniffed. "Where's that cuff, I'd like it back around your wrist."

"Good question, have no idea." Angel replied. "My grandfather vamoosed with it, I think."

"Blast, alright then I'll tie my wrist to yours."

"That'll make things difficult in the bathroom." Angel said, Homsi looked up, over his video player at her then went back to watching his movie.

"Well, what do you suggest my dear friend?" Lisa demanded to know, she pulled a string out from her dress, tied it around her wrist then tied it around Angel's. "There, nice and safe."

"I'm going to kick your ass if you request of me spit swapping in the shower." Angel rolled her eyes, Eldass, Losal and Homsi all looked over their video players, all of their eyes were wide with shock.

"I bet you've never swapped spit with a woman in your life." Lisa said, she mainly said this because of the Goblins expressions, which she thought were priceless.

"I am not heading into my former sex-life with you." Angel replied, she cut the string then undid it from around her wrist.

"Thanks for the confirmation." Lisa snickered. "Woman lover."

"It was only a one time occurrence and I was heavily drunk and on drugs at the time." Angel said in her defense. Losal's mouth dropped in shock, Homsi and Eldass just shook their heads then went back to their movies, which they had paused after Lisa had said something about female spit swapping.

"I bet otherwise."

"Things one wouldn't normally do happened in the late seventies to late eighties, my friend." Angel said.

"True." Lisa nodded her head. "That is true, my father came off the turnpike with a man who was dressed as a woman once, he was drunk."

KurukVile left them be, although he was told that Angel had handed Bile and Lhaklar over to Homsi he said nothing on it. The rest of the morning was pleasant, Angel and Lisa walked around for a short while, exercising. Eldass followed behind them, he had watched Titanic for only a short while before taking it out of his video player, Angel guessed he was planning on watching it later on as he had placed it on the top of his pile. Before she had left the room, leading the small trio down the hallway, she had glanced at his pile of twenty videos. He had a good selection, besides Titanic he had Jurassic Park, a 1993 film starring Jeff Goldblum, Sam Neill, Richard Attenborough, Martin Ferrero, Lisa Dern and Bob Fleck which was about an island full of cloned dinosaurs which are thought to be controlled but really are not, Super Mario Bros, another film made in 1993 that starred Bob Hoskins, John Leguizamo, Dennis Hopper and Samantha Mathis which was based off of the games made in the 1980's, Coneheads, another 1993 film which stallion Dan Aykroyd and Jane Curtin with Michelle Burke co-starring which was about two aliens that had been scouting the planet Earth in preparation of an invasion and got stuck for sixteen years, among others. Angel had seen only one film on Homsi's pile, the others had been turned so the spines couldn't be seen. She didn't think that Homsi would much like that one, it was a film called Conan the Barbarian, a film made in 1982 that starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, with James Earl Jones, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson, Gerry Lopez, Mako, William Smith and Max von Sydow co-starring. Angel saw Homsi as being one of them men who preferred a good, classy film to one that had violence and nudity in it. Just as Angel, Lisa and Eldass reached the second floor they all came to a stop. Angel told Lisa and Eldass to stay where they were then carefully made her way down the hallway. She returned a few seconds later, shook her head then decided to head down the other length of the hallway towards a second stairwell that would take them to the pool area.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked Angel.

"Not the best of ideas to go down that side of the hallway at the time being, my friend." Angel replied.

"How come?"

"You don't need to know." Angel replied.

"Something bad?" Lisa asked.

"Shaam," Angel said then went quiet.

"What about him?" Lisa pulled Angel to a stop, Eldass shook his head in despair. "What's wrong?"

"You're a scientist?" Eldass cocked his eye at Lisa. "Not very smart, if you are that is."

"I am a scientist, yes." Lisa looked down at the Goblin. "Oxford University."

"Then you should know what's going on down the hall." Eldass said.

"How can I know when I didn't go down the hall with her and am not being told of what's going on?"

"Must have been a flunk-out when you went to that educational system."

"I was not!" Lisa exclaimed. "Graduated with good marks."

"Good? Good is not efficient enough." Eldass said. "Excellent is best."

"Thanks dad."

"I'd be wearing a sack over my head and be afraid to be out in public if I sired a skank such as you."

"With a face like the one you've got, I'd be afraid period to be out in public."

"I happen to be one handsome Goblin." Eldass' eyes were growing bright with anger now. "Just because you're modest, on the ugly scale, don't mean you have a right in insulting me or my looks."

"You must have been dropped on your head when you was a baby, you're as ugly as sin."

"Lisa, Eldass, that is enough." Angel sighed.

"Yes, My Mistress." Eldass bowed deeply.

Angel figured that with everything going on at that particular time, that it was best to just head to one room, stay in it for a short while then head back up to her assigned chamber. She picked the room that was adjacent to the living room and went straight for it. Eldass followed beside her while Lisa walked behind them. Eldass, while walking beside Angel, took out his cellular phone and checked to see if there were any messages on it then he handed it up to Angel. He had been told that Angel wasn't very familiar with their technology by Homsi and wanted Angel to know what a cellular phone was. His phone was white with a small screen, the keyboard took up much of the phone which was four inches long by four inches wide. Angel looked at it, nodded her head then handed it back. Eldass placed it back in the inside jacket pocket of his tuxedo jacket then reached back for his wallet. He took out two photographs from his wallet, which Angel noticed was distressed black leather with light brown stitching going along the sides and had quite a lot of cash and cards inside. He handed the photographs up to her, they were of his wife, Aboshi, and of his children. She saw Zshon at once, he looked like his mother quite a lot except that his mother was shorter, about four-foot, three inches tall, and had long, light blonde hair.

"Pardons, Eldass, but I only know one of your children and that is Zshon." Angel said, she knelt down by the Goblin.

"This one here," Eldass pointed at the Goblin that was standing next to him which was the Goblin who had jumped out at her before she had been captured. "he's my oldest. Daosi's his name."

Eldass, she remembered had told her once that he had nine children with his wife. Zshon looked like his mother the most while the one named Daosi looked like his father. Molwuff, Yhozah and Saplina looked like their mother but they had their father's eyes. Mekaia and Faalia were twin daughter's and looked identical to their father except for the hair which they had inherited from their mother. Devlor and Seiqo were young, they stood barely two feet tall, one had light green skin while the other had light blue skin and both looked like a combination of their parents. The two new ones, Malmeen and Bamaia, had dark blue skin and light blue eyes and looked to have fluffy, red hair on their heads. Eldass, when he had wanted the photographs back, said that he loved his family greatly and that it was an honor to have four of his offspring working alongside him. As it turned out, Daosi, Yhozah and Mekaia all worked for TazirVile alongside their father and older brother, Zshon.

"I had red hair before I dyed it." Eldass said after he had placed the photographs back into his wallet.

"Like mine?" Angel asked.

"No, more dull, a coppery red." Eldass replied. "My wife went crazy when she saw it."

"Didn't like it?"

"She loved it," Eldass winked.

"How long you been working for Tazir?"

"Oooooh... came up in the first set of Goblins and I was a youngster then. About four thousand and thirty, I do believe. I'm a hundred and thirteen thousand, three hundred and ten years old... a hundred and nine thousand, two hundred and eighty years."

"Don't you think it's about time for retirement?" Lisa leaned against the wall, Eldass looked over at her slowly, scowled then turned back to facing Angel.

"Age is only a number, I'm forever so I needn't think of such a disgraceful term." Eldass said. "Besides Homsi, I'm second trusted of Master Tazir's staff."

"I was wondering about that earlier." Angel said, she had glared at Lisa when she had said the word retirement. "Do you live in Tazir's mansion or elsewhere?"

"My wife and I have a house in the next district over," Eldass replied. "been living there for thousands of years and we love it. Big enough for twenty."

"For tweh-..."

A loud banging sound rang throughout the hallway that they were on that made Angel jump, Lisa snickered then she jumped when a screeching bell sounded off. Eldass remained still, the first thing that ran through his head was that with the knocking and then the bell being rang, someone was at the front door. He had seen how his employer's brother treated his staff and he did not like it one bit. TazirVile treated his staff well, he rarely got on them or ordered them around, they had all received very impressive educations and used it well. Eldass had seen KurukVile kicking his staff in the rear several times and from the sounds of it, KurukVile had given say for his grandfather to have his fun with the maids which, to him, was a disgrace. He felt great anger for that, if KurukVile had been his employer instead of his brother he'd of walked off a long time ago and he'd not of let his daughter work for him. TazirVile, he was a man and like so, he did like looking at women but he did so respectfully and never in his career had he seen his employer act in any disagreeable fashion with one of his female staff. The screeching bell stopped after two rounds and they heard the door being opened by one of the staff in the fortress.

"Sorry," Angel was shaken up, she was leaning against the wall with her hand on her chest. "jus... sorry."

"You alright, Mistress?" Eldass asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Angel replied. "I was away at Pronghorn when the doorbell was invented on Earth, eighteen seventeen was when it was invented and boy when I returned to Earth-..."

"Let me guess, you had a heart attack and needed a good pillow to hold against your chest?" Lisa snickered.

"Why must you interrupt my Mistress?" Eldass snapped at Lisa. "That is most rude!"

"No, that was the train." Angel said, she stood up having regained her composure. "Wasn't looking where I was going, was walking right beside the tracks which I thought was just a really long ladder then a train went by, clipped my shoulder, sent me swinging to a ditch where I just stared up into the sky thinking what the hell was that."

"Was your shoulder harmed, Mistress?" Eldass asked, clearly alarmed and concerned.

"Dislocated, had I not of tripped and fell face down in the middle of the tracks a week later I'd not be here today." Angel replied.

"How about a plane?" Lisa asked with a smug smile on her face.

"I have never and will never fly one of the death-metal fly traps!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oh come on now..." Lisa back slapped Angel's stomach, Eldass lunged at her then placed himself between her and Angel. "Seriously now, they're not that bad."

"United Airlines Flight two thirty-two," Angel said. "a hundred and eleven fatalities, a hundred and seventy-two injured."

"So,"

"LOT Flight Seven," Angel went on. "mechanical failure, all eighty-seven on board died. Japan Airlines Flight one hundred and twenty-three, out of five hundred and nine only four survived."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Lisa sighed, she had been born in 1971 and knew not a thing about plane crashes. She was only trying to calm Angel down and all she had done was make her slightly nervous. "Should I start calling you my grandmother now?"

"More like, great-great-great grandmother." Angel said, she then began chuckling.

"I'll just call you Old One."

"No you don't!" Eldass exclaimed. "Mistress, you are forever young and lovely, you should never have such ill words used in your favor or presence."

"It's alright, Eldass. She's just joking." Angel said.

He had been scheduled to come in the next morning but he had found himself so damn excited that sleep in his own bed in his own house not coming. He had packed then had teleported over to his son's place, he had been told that everyone was there after Angel and her son's had been brought in, he was thrilled that it was all over. Angel and her son's had been captured and brought in, they were in fine shape and that meant one thing: everyone could head back into their lives. His son had arranged for everyone to live in his home for a sort of understanding session with Angel, a sort of getting-to-know thing which he was looking forward to being a part of. The second he was inside the residence he headed upstairs to level two then went straight for his and his wife's assigned room where he knew his wife was awaiting him. He had stopped when he had heard the bell being rung once then had gone on, he figured it was one of either two that were missing in the residence. Possibly his son or his grandson coming over after the court case which he still had heard not a thing on. When DuruVile opened the door to his and his wife's chamber he walked in, placed his suitcases down then walked over to his wife. He kissed her several times then looked down at her stomach.

"Not much longer before you see your son, My Love." Cyla said, she grabbed her husbands hand and placed it on her stomach. "A few more weeks."

"I feel like leaping all over the place, Cylie." DuruVile said. "You look well."

"I am now that you're back." Cyla caressed the side of her husband's face. "Your father is across the hall and the babies are also on this level."

"Where's Angel?"

"Up on level four," Cyla replied. "Duru, she's been causing trouble. Has given orders to three Goblins to remain by her side, she tends to her children less than Kuruk, Irka, Takke and Kokan and there's a female she is protecting and won't let out of her sights a minute."

"That'll stop now," DuruVile said, when Brakol and Tuclo came up to him he knelt down and began petting them. "been a good watch dog, Brak ya ol' hound?"

"Sleeps at the end of the bed, walks wherever I go." Cyla said. "And you know how Tuclo is."

"Always wary and always hungry." DuruVile and Cyla said together.

It wasn't just DuruVile that had arrived to take up temporary residence in KurukVile and Irka's fortress home. Just as DuruVile had entered the residence his father's uncle and his family arrived. ShaamVile had walked into his grandson's office, where his grandson was busy getting things ready for his father who, when he returned, he was sure would get to work with getting all the laws, regulations and rules in order on his newly conquered galaxy. The two men had had a pleasant conversation which had turned serious when ShaamVile had said something about his uncle. TrobrencusVile was his father's younger brother and the only sibling of his father to of survived the dreaded Shlock's Plague along with him and his young son, by being an uncle to ShaamVile, he was related to the Surfeit's, and Rita, Rito, Angel and Bile, in the residence. KurukVile, who had never seen the man, had said for his grandfather to phone the man up and get his keister to his place quick. TrobrencusVile, his wife, Bahne Botzol, and their children, DazassVile, DananVile, TrivitVile and two youngsters who were six hundred and three and four hundred and fifteen years old named BohirVile and FleebeVile were all given rooms on the third level. KurukVile ordered his staff to bring his family, sans Angel, to the living room where introductions were made. DuruVile and his son hit it off well with TrobrencusVile as did everyone else after a short while of quiet. Angel, Lisa and Eldass had gone up to level five where Cheshire, Ashaklar and their family's assigned chambers were. Cheshire, when he saw Angel, gestured for her to follow him. He led her into his and his wife's assigned chamber, Lisa and Eldass were allowed entrance but they were to remain quiet.

"Thought I'd give you a warning that there's two new arrivals here." Cheshire said to Angel. "Duru just arrived and one I've not heard of before. A Trobrencus, he and his family arrived right after Duru did."

"Thanks for the warning, I was hoping instead that you'd say Tazir was the second arrival." Angel replied.

"You know of his relation to you? We don't." Cheshire looked at Angel seriously, he blinked his eyes twice then kept them open. His entire body composure spelled his concern over the situation.

"Shaam's uncle."

"They just keep coming in droves," Cheshire looked up and sighed. "I do apologize for this. When you was captured I had full intentions of taking you to my place."

"I'd feel much better if I was at your place." Angel replied. "It wouldn't offend you if I said that I felt more," Angel searched for the word, all she could come up with was comfortable and that was what she used. "comfortable around you guys than with them."

"Understandable, we feel the same way with you." Cheshire said. "I did my best to get your grandfather to let you come with us to our place but he'd hear none of it. He threatened us and is currently keeping us very under surveillance."

"You know what's going on with Shaam and the maids in this place?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Cheshire turned around and walked off a ways before stopping and turning around. "Your grandfather gave Shaam permission to do as he pleased with them."

Cheshire and Ashaklar's chamber was modestly built and furnished, they had definitely been given the short end of the stick. A bed with a tall head board had white and cream sheets on it, a blue blanket was folded down with another blue blanket on top of it. There were two pillows on the bed, both encased in cream-colored pillow cases that had nothing on the surface. Two white oak bed side tables were sitting on either side of the bed, one had a white clock on it while the other had a plain white vase on it that had three withered roses in it. Two brown and gold dressers that sat on accent legs on the right side of the room while a long dresser sat off on the left side which matched them. There was a 40" television in the room, a white oak coffee table that sat on accent legs and a brown carpet ran from the doorway to under the bed while the rest of the floor was bare and dark gray stone. The walls were two-tone, light blue on the top with dark blue on the bottom, and the ceiling above was light blue. There were lanterns mounted on the walls that cast out an orange light, other than the lanterns there were no other lights in the room. Ashaklar was seated on the bed, the room was only intended for them, their children, who unlike the others, Rita, Rito, Takke and Tula for example who had been given their own, separate chambers, had been given one large room down the hall. Cheshire fiddled with his goggled monocle once, he took it off, cleaned it with a blue cloth then slipped it back on.

"How's your eye?" Angel asked.

"Got quite a lot of sandy particles and dust in it which required a lot of drops but it's well now, thank you for asking." Cheshire replied.

"Since Shaam's been given free rein, so to speak, with the maids think you can send my friend here back to Earth?"

"I'm sorry to say but no." Cheshire said, he walked over and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel looked down at his hand then back up at him, he stood a good eight inches over her. "We don't wish to be kicked out of here, we're being particularly careful and that means we're not using magic or teleporting."

"You put a pair of cuffs on us when you led us from the ship, you have an extra pair?" Angel asked. "The pair we were using was snatched away this morning."

"I'm afraid not," Cheshire replied. "best thing is to keep your friend close, like your doing. I don't know much of your friend except that Shaam said he had his fill of her, that it was fun then he went quiet afterwards."

"Womanizer!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I thought I said silence from you before you entered this room?" Cheshire glared over at Lisa, due to his eyes being a shiny, copper color, Lisa didn't notice that he was glaring at her.

Angel, Lisa and Eldass stayed in the room for a short while longer then left, Angel led the group down to their level, stopped then seeing as there was a strange male in the residence and her two son's were unguarded she herded Lisa into the chamber that she was assigned, told her to tuck in tight under the bed and wait for her to return then she went down to the second level. Homsi took Eldass' place, Eldass went over and began watching a movie on his device. Angel was again saddened by the fact that she was leading the three Goblins around, they seemed to be rather bored and not to mention uncomfortable. Angel went down to level three, Homsi pulled her to a stop when he dropped his cellular phone. Angel reached down and grabbed it before he could retrieve it then handed it back, Homsi had been checking his messages and that was what got her to kneel down by him. He held the phone to the side, letting her watch as he checked his messages. He was about to snap the top down on his phone when Angel placed her hand on his shoulder.

"When these things say read on the message, that means the message was read right?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Homsi replied.

"Who'd you send them last two messages to?"

"My Mistress, this cellular I use only in emergencies and only for work." Homsi said. "Master Tazir."

"There's a r-e-a-d beside them." Angel said, Homsi looked at the two messages closely then chuckled.

"I'll be, he has read them." Homsi laughed.

"That mean he has connection?"

"No, sadly it just means he knows what's going on." Homsi replied. "It shouldn't be but a day or so more before he arrives here."

"Do the courts normally take this long to reach a decision?"

"No, typically it takes only a few days, at most four." Homsi said.

"What was he going to the courts for anyways?"

"He had two court cases," Homsi replied. "Vile sent in a citation for his removal from Moas and for his assets and monies to be frozen and absorbed into his own accounts and his second case was on you and your son's. He filed the one for you and your son's first, that's probably what's keeping him so long."

Homsi waited outside the nursery while Angel checked and tended on her son's. She noticed that it was just her son's in the room, Baruk and Tarav were not in their crib. Angel changed Lhaklar's diaper, fed him and burped him then went and began doing the same for Bile. Just as Bile latched on Homsi gave a low growl and became stiffened. Angel stood up from the rocking chair just as he lunged forward, he disappeared then reappeared, still acting in his strange behavior. With the way Homsi was acting, Angel believed that her father had arrived in his father's residence and had just entered the hallway. This scared her to death and she stood up, Bile finished nursing, she burped him then she held him close all the while walking over to the crib that had Lhaklar in it. Just as she reached the crib Homsi disappeared. There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh, someone went oomph then Homsi flew across the door opening. Angel was about to go see what was going on outside the nursery when three beings entered the room. Her grandfather and great-grandfather she knew, the man behind them was new and he terrified her on sight. She froze in place for only a second then began trembling, ShaamVile walked into the room after his son and grandson and the unknown man. He took one look at Angel then laughed lightly.

"How nice, was hoping that he'd see you along with your son's in this room." he said. "Angel, this is my uncle, Trobrencus."


	38. Chapter 38

Although Angel had missed out on seeing George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead that had been released in 1968, she had gone to see his follow-up in 1978 that was titled Dawn of the Dead and it had scared her so bad that she hadn't been able to sleep for weeks afterwards. She had seen the film in a theater and, like everyone else who had been in the building, had screamed in horror when the horrid, dead who walked and hunted the living appeared on screen. The film had scared her so bad that she had refused to go see the second sequel that was titled Day of the Dead in 1985. When Angel saw TrobrencusVile Surfeit, her great-great grandfather's uncle, she not only froze in fear, she began trembling all over. She looked as if she had gotten a terrible chill. KurukVile chided her, he told her to get a grip then ShaamVile slapped him on the arm, told him to cool it then he walked forward. Angel was so in fear that she barely realized that Bile had been taken from her, she couldn't hear anyone or anything, she just stood, trembled horribly in fear and stared. TrobrencusVile was handed Bile, he held her son for a good five minutes before handing him back. ShaamVile placed Bile in the crib that he shared with his brother then picked Lhaklar up. He placed his hand on Angel's arm, comfortingly, then he went over to his uncle and gave him her secondborn son. After TrobrencusVile held Lhaklar he and KurukVile exited the room, leaving Angel with ShaamVile and his son. What DuruVile did a short minute after his great-uncle and oldest son had left the nursery snapped Angel out of her trance. He slapped her hard in the back of the head, her scream reverberated throughout the fortress home of her grandparents, everyone heard it and everyone stopped what they were doing in complete shock over the volume of the scream. Eldass and Losal, when they heard their mistress scream rushed from her assigned chambed, down the hallways and stairwells then ran right into the nursery where they found their mistress lying on the floor at her great-grandfather's and great-great grandfather's feet.

"Bring in Uncle Trob and she reacts like that." DuruVile shook his head. "A disgrace."

"Lad, hush." ShaamVile said. "Trob's one of them men that will scare a being simply by physical appearance. I should have shown her a photograph of him before he came here."

"She should not of reacted in that fashion in the first place." DuruVile said, when he saw the Goblins he walked over to them and stood before them. "Your services are no longer needed nor welcome, begone from this residence."

"We do not follow in your leadership," Eldass spoke up. "we go by order of Mistress Angel and Master Cheshire."

"Well you're taking my order and heading out now!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"We will not take any orders from you." Losal said.

"Do we need to do what my great-uncle did to your little friend outside?" DuruVile asked the two Goblins. "I'll just as much grab your short asses and throw you out myself after I pommel you to pieces if you do not leave now."

"Go ahead," Losal took a step forward, his hands were in tight fists. "make my day! We adhere to our Mistress and Temporary Master, not the likes of you."

"Take Angel and leave." ShaamVile said, he had reached over and grabbed his son's arm. "I don't want to see the likes of any of you Goblins for the rest of the day."

Angel woke up twenty minutes later, she found that Homsi was lying right beside her and was moaning. She rolled over, looked at the Goblin then placed her hand over her mouth to suppress the cry of shock from coming out. Homsi had been hurt badly, it looked as if he had been hit twice. He was sans his tuxedo and was lying on the bed practically naked except for a pair of black briefs. He had a bag of ice on his stomach, which was as black as the word, and another bag was between his legs. Homsi turned his head at her once, winced then rolled over to his side. Angel was wondering what had happened, she couldn't much remember anything after heading into the nursery to tend her son's. Lisa was over in the far corner of the room, her cheek was red so it was obvious that she had been slapped by one of the walking about Goblins. Eldass walked over to Homsi, checked him then left him be when Homsi shook his head, he then went over and checked on Angel. He picked her up off of the bed and placed her on a long, dark red fainting couch which had not been in the room before she had left it. Just as he turned around after placing her on the fainting couch Angel remembered what had happened. Angel rushed past Eldass, dropped to her knees then reached under the mattress for the small bag that she had that had her books and swords in it. She tore it out then went to the bathroom just before Eldass could escort her back to the couch. Lisa ran in after her, Angel closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What in the world happened?" Lisa asked. "You screamed, them Goblins ran out of the room then came back in with you and that other Goblin."

"You were hit?" Angel asked.

"Hell yeah, I ran in to see how you was and that... white-haired guy back-handed me!" Lisa exclaimed. "Right after that white-haired Goblin put you on the bed he went over and began undressing that other guy."

"I encountered my worst fear downstairs, my great-great grandfather's uncle."

"Is he that bad?" Lisa asked.

"He's a fuckin' Zombie!" Angel exclaimed. "Oh God, Lisa! A Zombie! All flesh and and and..."

"Please, reframe." Lisa placed her hand on Angel's shoulder, she understood well. If she'd of seen the man she'd of dropped dead of shock instead of just fainted. "Who hurt the Goblin? Them guys did that teleporting thing and came back with a cooler of ice. That guy refuses to leave your side, they tried to get him to go to the hospital but he'd hear none of it."

"Good question, all I know is that when I was feeding Bile, Homsi began acting up. He began growling, lunging then I heard the sound of a fight before he flew across the open doorway." Angel replied.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked when Angel took out her old and new copy of The Chronicle of the Surfeit books.

"Looking up that guy..." Angel swallowed hard. "th-that terrifyingly... terrifying guuuuyuh."

Lisa yelled out in shock when Angel got to the section that had been written on TrobrencusVile Surfeit, the man looked just as terrifying to her as he was to Angel who shoved the book away and huddled in a corner in the bathroom near the bathtub. TrobrencusVile was just like Angel had said he was, a true-blue Zombie. The left side of his face was light blue while the right was a creamy color, he had no ears and the irises in his eyes were red while the sclera around them and the pupils were white. There was red running and dripping from under the eyes which looked either like real blood or was a part of his facial coloring, several red, flaky patches of flesh that looked as if they were drooping on his face and his lower lip drooped and looked shredded. He had scruffy, dark purple hair on his head, it was nice and trim, cut nicely in the front but in the back there was a single, braided strand that fell down past his collar-bone that had a dark purple bow on the end. The man was wearing a dark purple tuxedo in the photograph and had a woman next to him of which the caption underneath of him said was Bahne Botzol and was his wife. The man was big, maybe not as big as ShaamVile but big in muscle and he had large and thickly muscled arms. Lisa closed the book, slid it forward then went and sat in a vacant corner. Angel was banging her head back against the wall.

"I wanna go home." Lisa whimpered. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"I know you do, so do I." Angel wrapped her arms around herself, Lisa detected that her face was wet from her fear-enduced tears.

"Then take me home!" Lisa shouted. "Enough of this I'm not able to shit! You can if you can bring them books here."

"I cannot teleport anywhere." Angel said. "When the physical body has endured quite a bit of injury and after a long fight, no one can. You have to be in full health and be in full, physical condition to do so."

"Bullshit!" Lisa yelled. "You're lying! You have them damn books here, how'd you get them here? Space Express?"

"Spell," Angel replied. "you can be as injured or as down physically wise as can be and still be able to do spells."

"Bullshit! You're just as bad as them Goblins and that alien man!" Lisa shrieked. "You're making me stay here because of your fear of them. I want to go home and now!"

"I can't and I am not. I can't even make a flicker of flame on my finger much less teleport."

"I WANT TO GO HOME! SEND ME HOME RIGHT NOW YOU WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU YOU IVY LEAGUE TIGHT ASS SKANK!" Angel screamed back, she got up from the corner she was huddled in and ran at Lisa. She grabbed Lisa by her shoulders, yanked her up then slammed her into the wall twice.

It had been TrobrencusVile who had hit Homsi, Angel had found that out when she had asked her grandfather when he had come in to check on her. TrobrencusVile, who either went by Trobrencus or Trob, carried around at all times a cane that was black and had a chrome wolf handle that curved around and bit the stick. KurukVile chided her for her actions, for acting fearful of his great-great uncle and then fainting afterwards, then he left the room. Homsi's stomach felt better after an hour, Angel helped as much as she could by just sitting and talking to the Goblin man which he appreciated greatly. Angel had Eldass head to Moas for a heated blanket for the man and that also helped matters. After two hours, Homsi was able to sit up. A scan-over with a device that Eldass called a Sca-Ver2, a scanning machine that had a prong on the end which, when activated, made a box of blue appear between the prongs, showed that Homsi had no internal injuries and that made everyone sigh in relief. Angel walked off so that Eldass could run the device between Homsi's legs to check if he was alright there, TrobrencusVile had swung his cane up just as Homsi had lunged at him that final time and had caught the Goblin a good, hard blow which had made the Goblin double over, he had been sent sailing back by another swing of the cane. Angel asked for Homsi's video player which was brought over along with six videos, she placed the device on her lap and inserted a disc into the slot, the film that Homsi wanted to watch was one called Them! which had been released in 1954 and was about a bunch of ants that had been mutated to giant sizes due to irradiation from the first atomic bomb test near Alamagordo, New Mexico that were terrorizing a town.

"What other films were brought over?" he asked when Them! ended.

"Uhhh... Anaconda..." Angel started looking at the spines of the videos, they were the newly released, barely known, DVDs which she hadn't even known were in existence before now. "Alligator, Night of the Lepus, Bram Stoker's Dracula and The Birds."

"Hmmmm, which one would you suggest?" Homsi asked.

"Honestly, all are good but I'd save Bram Stoker's Dracula for a later time." Angel replied. "Why not start with Night of the Lepus?"

"Slip it in, My Mistress."

Homsi seemed to be a man who liked the classic horror films, he enjoyed Night of the Lepus quite a lot. He particularly like the part about the giant rabbits crossing the train tracks which were rigged up. He wasn't very fond of the movie Alligator though, which was about an alligator that had been flushed down a toilet and had grown to become a giant in the sewers or Anaconda, fo the matter which was about giant Anaconda's that resided in and around the little explored Amazon River in South America. The Birds, now he liked that film, he slid over a little closer to Angel to see it better and when it was done he slid back to his side of the bed. In all, his movie watching ran on for six hours and twenty minutes and by that time Angel had grown tired of watching movies. She excused herself after he had watched the last film and decided that she did need to go downstairs to see her children, it had been a good, long eight hours since she had last seem them. Losal escorted her downstairs, Lisa stayed in the bathroom far away from the Goblins. Angel, when she entered the nursery, stopped dead in her tracks. The terrifying, Zombie-man TrobrencusVile stood talking with her great-great grandfather with Bile held in his arms. He was wearing a suit akin to a medieval knights, it was all black with a dark gray mesh bottom and had a dark red and green splayed out dragon's hand on the front, he even had a mesh hood on the outfit. There was a black belt around his waist from which his cane hung from and he was wearing black boots.

"Ah, the shaky one decides to come in for a visit with her offspring after so long." Trobrencus said. "Your granny had to tend to your little ones, shame on you, girl. These your kids, not hers. She has her own to tend to, she don't need to be tending and raising yours."

"If you wouldn't have swung your cane at Homsi I'd of been down here more." Angel replied shakily.

"Don't give me that, now." Trobrencus said. "He's a servant and likewise, when he misbehaves he will be disciplined. He lunged, he acted hostile, I reprimanded him. Simple as that."

"You're a monster." Angel said, she forced herself to walk up to the man.

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

"I thought I said I didn't want to see the likes of them Goblins for the rest of the day." ShaamVile said when he saw Losal peaking around the door frame. "Dismiss him!"

"Losal, head to the stairwell and remain there." Angel said over her shoulder, Losal did as he was told but reluctantly. He did not like TrobrencusVile at all.

"Supper will be served in an hour, you best be there Lass." ShaamVile said as he exited the room. "Do not bring them damn Goblins with you when you come."

"They might not like that."

"I don't give a rats ass, you show up like you're suppose to and without them. We're your family, get use to it. You don't need them guarding or protecting you." ShaamVile said, he then exited the room leaving Angel with his uncle.

Angel forced herself to go forward to retrieve her son from the man that's physical appearance had created a near paralyzing fear on her. The man proved to be the most unliked in the fortress home of her grandparents rather quickly. Rito had a stench to him that made her nose curl up, TrobrencusVile had two smells to him that enter-twined and nearly suffocated her and it was effecting both of her son's as well. Despite the cleanliness smell that he had, he also smelled of death and decay, the smell of rotten flesh rolled off of him despite him having recently showered and having a vanilla-like smell. When Angel took her son from the man she turned sideways, her eye was trained on him, she kept him in her sights due to her great distrust of the man. The man stayed quiet as she changed Bile's and Lhaklar's diapers, fed and then burped them then placed them back in their crib. He only spoke when after she began playing with them. He obviously didn't like an infants cries of joy when a teddy bear was being waggled above them while their parent made funny faces.

"Must you do that? Not appropriate actions for a mother to be doing with her child." he said.

"I'm playing with them, how is that inappropriate?"

"The stupid faces is inappropriate." TrobrencusVile said. "They'll see the faces and see them as okay to use. They'll use them faces then get face-frozen in them."

"That's an old wives myth, you can't get your face stuck by making funny faces." Angel rolled her eyes, even she had been told this when she had been a child and her face had never become stuck after making a funny face or after sticking her tongue out, which she had done often behind Bathilda's back.

"You should tell them Goblins of yours to be better behaved." TrobrencusVile said, he took from his belt his cane. "I'm very useful with this thing and have no qualms with disciplining staff that is not my own."

"You have no right in disciplining any staff!" Angel spat. "Homsi was acting as he should."

"As he should? You let your staff lunge at others when there is no reason for lunging? You let them act disorderly?" TrobrencusVile asked, the corner of his mouth curled up in a sick grin, Angel saw that he had rotten and rotting yellow and black teeth.

"No, Tazir don't allow for that and the Goblins don't act disorderly. They're very polite and orderly."

"Really? Following you around like shadows, lunging at family members, acting aggressive towards family members, disobeying orders..."

"They have a loyalty towards me and Tazir." Angel said.

"I never did like that about Goblins,"TrobrencusVile said. "I'm all for loyalty, don't get me wrong, but Goblin loyalty is wrong on all accounts." when Angel said nothing he began to walk out of the room, he stopped just before the doorway. "By the way, I am aware that your husbands are not here and that one is the true employer of the Goblins who follow you. I am sure that he will not be happy in the least as to their continued disrespect in this house towards members."

"Tazir will probably be happy to know that they are sticking around." Angel replied.

"See you at dinner in an hour, my wife and children look forward to meeting you." TrobrencusVile said then he left the room.

When Angel and Losal returned to her assigned chamber on the fourth level she found Eldass seated in his chair tapping away on his cellular phone. Angel figured that he was sending TazirVile a message on the recent events, meaning Homsi being assaulted by TrobrencusVile. She went over to Homsi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, he had put on his brown tuxedo pants, brown socks and shoes but was still without his shirt, vest and jacket. She was not surprised that he had gotten sick during her absence, he'd probably be getting sick a few times more before his stomach settled. Losal went and sat in his chair, he said not a word and the atmosphere in the room was not good. It was very low, very glum. Angel wished that the Goblins would head to their residences and stay there, after what TrobrencusVile had done to Homsi, who had merely been protecting her, made her feel that they, as well and she, Lisa and her son's, were not safe. Angel patted Homsi on the shoulder then went over and stood by the foot of the bed, at that time Eldass snapped the top half of his cellular down.

"After what just happened with Homsi, I do wish you three would head to your homes." Angel said, all three Goblins looked at her slowly, she could see it in their faces that they were not in agreeance with her. "You're not safe h-..."

"Mistress, I apologize for cutting you off but we're steadfast in remaining." Eldass said. "You are not safe here either, nor are Young Master's Bile and Lhaklar. We leave when you and your son's leave."

"I'm afraid that one of you will be beat so bad that you won't be able to wake up." Angel said, her chest was heavy with concern.

"My Mistress," Losal got up from his chair, walked across the room then took her hands in his. "I was a fifth belt champ in boxing when I attended Pronghorn,"

"We've all had training in protecting you and Master Tazir, we can and will fight to protect both you, our master, you're son's and his daughter if we have to." Eldass said.

"You needn't worry about any of us." Homsi spoke up. "I can take a beating and keep on ticking, always have and always have. No cane will fell me nor will hands or legs or powers."

"You three serious? You're still rem-..." all three Goblins nodded their heads. "I have a bad feeling here that soon teleporting will be unable to do so if you three are truly serious you need to quickly head home and get a few changes of clothing and whatever else you need. Medications etcetera."

"My Mistress, we are way ahead of you." Eldass smiled. "We have enough here to get us through for a week and a half."

"Very nice of you to be so concerned for us, Mistress." Losal patted Angel's arm then released her hand. "We appreciate that, we truly do."

Now that Angel's concern was out and that the Goblins had confirmed that they did have items that would keep them going for a week, each had gone back to their residences the morning before and had stuffed one duffel bag full of work day clothing, neither had any medical problems which required medications to take, before returning. The duffel bags, one per Goblin, had been placed under the bed far back so that they couldn't be seen and each Goblin had their personal cellular to contact their families with so they were good to go. Angel encountered a problem when she said that it was just her and Lisa that were going down for supper and that ShaamVile did not want them attending supper with them. Eldass had asked Angel to remain upstairs with them, Homsi had insisted on it in a very concern-filled voice and Losal had, again, grabbed her hands and had begged her to remain up where it was safe. Angel said that she couldn't, she was required downstairs and she said that she was afraid that if she did not attend supper that they, she, her son's and Lisa would be harmed. It took quite a lot of convincing but the Goblins decided to go by her order to remain upstairs in her assigned chamber.

"My Mistress," Eldass said just before she exited her assigned chamber with Lisa for supper. "take this," he handed her an earpiece that was very small and black. "I would be much more comfortable is you did."

"I take it that you'll be listening into any and all conversations through this." Angel said as she took the earpiece and stuck it in her ear.

"Yes, My Mistress." Eldass replied.

"No matter what happens downstairs, stay up here." Angel said. "That's an order, not my asking."

"We will adhere to your order, My Mistress." Eldass bowed.

Lisa ate supper with her head down, she refused to lift it up as the Zombie-man known as TrobrencusVile Surfeit sat right across from her and just like her friend, she was terrified of the man. ShaamVile placed his hand on her knee several times and she'd swat it off which would make him chuckle before he'd head back to his meal which was of baked bugs, a large, roasted snake that had cooked vegetables and fruit all around it, a bowl of fluffy red stuff which, when he plopped it on his plate looked like really spicy mashed potatoes and quite a lot of meats that had living maggots, worms and flies cooked inside. Angel spent a majority of her time at the table conversing with her grandfather, great-grandfather, TrobrencusVile and Dara Dara, if she looked at TrobrencusVile it was just a quick glance. She was surprised at how pretty his wife was. Bahne Botzol stood about five foot five inches tall, had long creamy colored hair and bright, fully blue eyes on a face that was heart-shaped. She had an hour-glass figure with her breasts being large and her hips being slightly smaller. She was wearing a full green dress and green heels. Her and TrobrencusVile's two adult daughter's were identical except that one, DananVile, had her father's eyes. TrivitVile looked strange, he had a Zombie-ish face complete with facial coloring under his eyes that were a puke-yellow that imitated puss and red fleck-like patches on his cheeks, neck and arms. Other than that, he looked like his mother, had a heart-shaped head, cream-colored hair which he had grown out long and the left side of his face was red while the right was purple. BohirVile, who was six hundred and three years old, and FleebeVile, who was four hundred and fifteen years old, near so to their older brother except both children had red and purple flecked patches of flesh on their cheeks, forehead and neck and had imitation black blood patched under their eyes.

"You have a mighty good swing on you," KurukVile was saying to TrobrencusVile. "sent that Goblin sailing."

"Just have to know how and when to strike and when it comes to a Goblin, the sooner the better." TrobrencusVile replied. "Your granddaughter told me earlier that the Goblins that follow her around are staff of your brother is that true?"

"They are but at current they are in keep of Cheshire and my granddaughter." KurukVile replied.

"Then the male should take charge and send them out." TrobrencusVile said. "Who is Cheshire again? Is he a relative of mine?"

"The monocled one near the end of the table." KurukVile said. "He is not related to any of us."

"Then he shall also be thrown out, who are the ones with him?" TrobrencusVile looked down the table, he scowled at Cheshire who simply stayed quiet but Angel detected a vibe between the two men. A sort of make my day vibe.

"The woman beside him is his wife and my brother's mother while the two mature males and two immature male and female are their son's and daughter."

"And the one with jet-black hair on the other side of the man you call Cheshire?"

"That would be my half-sister and my brother's full sister, QeetaVile." KurukVile replied.

"Pardon me, Young Man," Ashaklar spoke up from down the table. "you speak of us as if we're expendable and let me tell you something. We are not. By being your father's second wife I am considered your stepmother and the same goes for Cheshire."

"My special boy is not related to any of you." Cyla spat. "The only one you have relation to at this table is Qeeta, except for her none of you should be here."

"How horrid that your brother gave a man of no relation the key to his employers. A most, might I say, disturbed and stupid decision on his part." TrobrencusVile said.

"Yes it i-..."

"I happen to be his stepfather, his decision was based off of that and the fact that I and he happen to be close." Cheshire cut KurukVile off.

"Closer than that of his own father?" TrobrencusVile asked, he acted as if Cheshire's speaking was offensive. "My dear man, you must be mistaken as no step-parent can be that close to the child not of theirs."

"Tazir happens to be having issues with me which I will have put to bed while here." DuruVile said. "I'll have him stolen from Cheshire's circle in no time."

Conversation changed, the Surfeit men spoke of sports for a short while while the women spoke of more female activities, Lisa slapped ShaamVile's hand off of her knee twice more before she grabbed it and threw it off. Dara Dara again chided Angel on her brother's back being broken and of allowing herself to be stolen from him, breaking his heart and corrupting his controlled mind then she started in on Angel letting Homsi hold Bile and Lhaklar. Angel took it in stride, she let Dara Dara talk and let her words run from one ear out the other. Irka also got on Angel for the handing off of her son's to an unrelated male, meaning both Homsi and Cheshire, she rambled on and on about it for five minutes then changed it up slightly to her having to tend to Bile and Lhaklar after TrobrencusVile had struck Homsi. Angel was getting particularly tired of hearing it all at that time, placed her fork down then began talking strongly back.

"You speak as if I abandoned my kids and I did not, I had something in which to claim me that I needed to take care of." Angel said. "Had that man across the table not of struck Homsi I would have tended my children in them eight hours."

"We headed into another of them talks, missy?" TrobrencusVile asked. "That Goblin is a mere servant and like all, when he misbehaves he deserves discipline and he got that from me."

"Very well said, Uncle Trob." ShaamVile spoke up. "Angel, servants are suppose to be obedient at all times and them Goblins are just not. What my uncle did was showing that Goblin who was boss."

"He has no right in striking a Goblin not in his service." Angel said. "The same with any other staff not employed by him."

"Enough, Angel." KurukVile rubbed his forehead with his fingertips then sighed. "They'll soon been ridden of anyways." KurukVile stood up, he sat at the head of his table and when he stood everyone looked at him, everyone but Angel and Lisa that was. "I have performed a spell forty-five minutes ago which will prevent anyone who teleports out from appearing back in my residence. We're all here for a job, a chore if you will in gaining an understanding from Angel as to who we are, which is family. We are her family, she will learn that while staying here."

"You basically just said that everyone here is trapped until you say so." Angel said.

"You just said the very words I was about to say!" Cheshire had to be held down by his wife, he was about to stand up but she had his arm.

"My oldest son and younger brother, when they get here, will be told that as well." KurukVile seemed to of dared Cheshire to stand, he stood glaring at the man. "Tazir will be in Angel's chamber with her while my oldest son, her father, will have room seven which is directly across the hall from them."

"That is too close for my own comfort, Grandfather." Angel glared out at her grandfather fiercely.

"That's just too damn bad, you're going to learn how to show him the respect and love that he deserves." KurukVile said. "Both as a father and as your husband."

"That is disgusting! I will never..."

"You will, you'll learn to this time and you'll learn it good while being in my house." KurukVile cut Angel off. "Until then, everyone get comfortable. Oh, and Angel. Tomorrow you, I, my father and Trob will be headed to Triskull's residence. Best you get good rest tonight in preparation for it."

"And why, may I be permitted to ask, am I chosen to go on such an outing?" Angel asked.

"To watch us as we heal my son, your uncle." KurukVile replied, he sat down, pulled his chair up to the table then grabbed his fork. "Triskull will arrive here tomorrow, your watching us heal him will teach you a lesson to not harm any child of mine again."

"I can't wait!" Dara Dara exclaimed. "I miss Trisky!"

"As do we all, my dreaded daughter." KurukVile smiled at his only daughter.

"I think I've heard enough." Angel pushed herself from the table, got up and began walking away. Lisa ran up quickly behind her.

"And don't worry about your friend," KurukVile called behind her. "she will be nicely tended to while you are away."

"By me." ShaamVile said, everyone at the table laughed except for Cheshire and his family who remained quiet.

Angel made one stop while heading back up to her assigned chamber and that was to check on her son's. She fed them some baby food, cleaned them up some then put them down for the rest of the night then she and Lisa went up to the chamber that they had been in for almost a week. Lisa was very distressed, she did not want to spend any time with ShaamVile and Angel felt dread over the next morning. She was sure of what would happen and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. She couldn't teleport her friend out of the building, she couldn't make any potions so that she would become her friend in physical appearance while her friend would become her in physical appearance and she couldn't do her powers. She and Lisa were stuck. Lisa stuck close to Angel, she viewed Angel as her life-line. Just before Angel could touch the doorknob they heard a loud _psst _and turned around. A goat-like maid that had brown and white fur, brown freckle-like patterns running down her neck, long, brown hair on her head and graceful-looking gray horns that swept back and then around her floppy, white ears twice that was wearing a dark gray dress with a light gray apron over the front motioned for Angel to come over to her. Angel told Lisa to stay where she was and went to speak with the maid.

"I'm taking a risk in this," the maid said, she reached into the top of her dress and took out a white sheet that was tied up and looked as if it had something in it. "give this to your Goblins. It's food, I am not sure if my master will have them fed."

"Thank you." Angel said as she took the tied up sheeted bundle.

"Just so you know, Shaam is right persistent." the maid said, she looked over her shoulder once after saying this. "I was working downstairs when he came up to me. He is gentle, but he will get what he wants."

"My friend wants nothing to do with him." Angel said.

"He wants her bad, we don't blame your friend, if we were in her shoes we'd do the same as she." the maid replied. "Our master has given him full roam with us females, he doesn't mess with the married though. My sister works here, he came up to her and when he found out that she was married he backed off."

"Is that so..." Angel started thinking of what the maid had just said. "is it just he doesn't mess with the married or with any female who isn't paired up with someone?"

"Several of us wondered that earlier." the maid replied, she glanced over her shoulder twice before going on. "Baizia, another of my sister's, found that out for us. He won't and he won't mess with females who are not orientation straight, found that out when he went for Teraiga an hour before dinner was served."

"Thank you, keep your heads up." Angel said.

"Thank you, we will."

Eldass, who had been listening into not only the talk around the dinner table downstairs but also the conversation Angel had had with the goat-like maid, plucked his earphones out from his ears as soon as Angel and Lisa were back in the room. Angel gave him the sheeted bundle then went over and sat on the bed. The Goblins ate what was in the bundle quickly then saved some for the morning after, they slid the remains in the sheeted bundle under the bed then went and sat by the wall, all except for Homsi that was. Homsi went and lied down on the fainting couch, he was still sans his shirt, vest and tuxedo jacket and looked drained. Angel whispered out a spell and a burlap bag formed right under the couch that he was lying on, she went and retrieved it, placed her hand on Homsi's shoulder, asked him if he was alright which he said he was, then she went into the bathroom. Eldass came in after her shortly after, he just had time to see her stuffing two burlap bags into the bathroom's sink cabinet. Angel, when she saw him, placed her finger to her lips, he nodded his head then walked over to her.

"Master Tazir read our last message, I'll be sending him a new one here shortly." he whispered in her ear. "Anything specific you want me to message him of?"

"Just what you overheard." Angel replied. "Was he messaged of what happened to Homsi?"

"Yes Mistress," Eldass said. "the last message was of that occurrence."

"I'll be headed to Triskull's place tomorrow bright and early," Angel said. "you're all to remain in this room until I get back."

"We will adhere to your order, My Mistress." Eldass bowed deeply.

"Have any potions on you?" Angel asked. "Physical changing or..."

"No," Eldass shook his head.

"Would you tell me if you did?" Eldass' quiet answered her question, they wouldn't. "Get a good nights sleep, Eldass. Tomorrow will be one of them days."

The next morning started very early for Angel, normally her inner clock would wake her up at eight but her shoulder was shook at six. Her grandfather had been the one to wake her, although it took her a short while to wake up she took in his outfit. He had a single brown leather shoulder wrap that had a gray furred edging over a light brown tunic, a large, brown leather belt was around the tunic that had gray furred edging, brown leather wrist guards that had light gray furred edging and brown boots on which had no fur on them at all. Eldass, who had slept uneasily, watched as Angel woke up Lisa then led her out of the room. Angel led her friend down to the dining room where a small breakfast was served before she was told to take Lisa upstairs. Before she had she had noticed that her grandfather had taken a brown cape down from a hook that had a light gray furred collar. By the time that Angel and Lisa were on level two, which had ShaamVile's assigned chamber on it, Lisa was fully away and was shivering in fear.

"Have strength," Angel said to her friend, they were standing in front of her great-great grandfather's door. "remember, what goes around comes around..."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-scaaaaared, Angel." Lisa trembled in fear.

"I know you are," Angel said, it was all she could say, she was scared for her friend as well as angered at the situation she was being shoved into. "I know you are, my friend."

KurukVile drove to his son's residence, a small cottage home that her grandfather said was located in Vershol District which was four districts, or counties in Earth-talk, from the one he and his wife lived in. KurukVile drove one awesome vehicle, it was a very dark burgundy in color, had a dark red interior, three rows of seating which made for seating for eight, and four exhausts in the back. It sat up on big tires which made the car look like it was on hydraulics and there was a part in the hood that was clear so that the engine could be seen, the steering wear was chrome and like a wagon's wheel, it was small and looked funny in his grandfather's hands. The drive over to the Vershol District was a long, quiet one, her grandfather didn't turn on the radio and there was no talking, Angel wouldn't have participated anyways because she was petrified to silence. Her grandfather had asked TrobrencusVile to sit next to her, so that she would get use to him, while his father sat up front with his father. Angel took in none of the landscape around her, she just stared down at her folded hands, she had folded them so not to show anyone in the care how much they were shaking. She remembered the first, and until that very moment the only, time she had been in a vehicle with her grandfather. She had been captured on Deocomos, she had been two weeks pregnant with her first child by her father. She had thrashed around, kicked her legs and really made a scene to get loose. Atlas had helped her out of that mess, she had aborted her first child by her father soon after then on her return to Earth she had found herself being forced into being a member of Atlas' harem. Angel hoped that Atlas and his family were alright, she remembered teleporting him away after her great-great grandfather had made his rock walled crater but she couldn't remember if he had gone off with his family or had been standing by the crater, trying to get in. She hoped deep inside that he'd get help, possibly even get Dione to come get her and Lisa or something. Angel found herself missing Atlas, she had been interrupted from enjoying a moment with him by the Goblins before she had been captured, she missed hearing him talk, feeling his touch and having him around her.

"Here we are," KurukVile said three hours later.

"Lives modestly, like that." DuruVile said as he took in his grandson's residence.

"He's a good boy, always was." KurukVile smiled. "Wait until you see the inside, he's one big for hunting and fishing."

"Are those reporters?" TrobrencusVile asked, he pointed at the three beings standing by the hedge fence that ran around Triskull's cottage.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they were, I come here quite a lot and there usually are four or five milling around." KurukVile sighed, he then turned around and looked at Angel. "If they are, lets see if you can redeem yourself."

They were, all three of the lizard-like men that stood just outside of her uncle's hedge fenced yard were reporters and all, when they saw KurukVile get out of the vehicle he had driven over, ran over. When Angel, DuruVule and TrobrencusVile got out they began snapping photographs and asking their questions. How is she doing, is she adapting to life on the planet, how are her son's, how old is she, how old are her son's, has she tried to escape again, is she pregnant when will she be pregnant again, will her surname be changed from Vile to Surfeit or will it go to Vile-Surfeit or will it remain... Angel slid over between her grandfather and great-grandfather, using them as a sort of shield from the reporters. Her grandfather didn't answer any of the questions, nor did her great-grandfather or TrobrencusVile, who was walking behind Angel. The photograph that would be shown all around the universe, that Master Vile and TazirVile both would see and have different opinions of, one thinking that she was learning and the other thinking that she looked terrified, was of Angel walking between her grandfather and great-grandfather with TrobrencusVile behind her just barely out of frame and it showed every bit of Angel's gravely fearful and concerned face. Triskull's cottage home was made of gray and red brick, it had two windows in the front with a third up above on the second level. A green hedge ran around the cottage, a dark gray path led through a small opening. Green grasses with a few round areas where blue and yellow flowers grew was what the yard looked like, very basic. Angel, once she was inside the residence, sighed in relief. She was inside now and besides the terrifying TrobrencusVile that pushed her slightly to move by, she was fine. KurukVile took her quickly upstairs to the second level, she had no chance to look around and in her mental state the way it was, she wouldn't have anyways.

"How bad was he hurt?" TrobrencusVile asked KurukVile.

"Bad, his back was broke in three places." KurukVile replied.

"What! Shaam had his back broke once but not in that fashion! How the hell did that happen?"

"This girl here was on a pipe, crawling across it. The pipe couldn't take her weight and fell right on my son." KurukVile pushed Angel forward towards a brown oak door that had a TS on it, she guessed it was Triskull's bedroom from the initials. "Ran off without worry."

"Shame on you girl!"

"She'll apologize now," KurukVile opened the door then shoved Angel inside roughly. His father and TrobrencusVile followed behind her then KurukVile walked in. He closed the door behind him then went over to his son.

The fact that Triskull was in a full body sling, his face pointed down at the floor with a styrofoam neck guard around his neck to keep it straight, did not go past Angel. That was all she saw, her uncle lying on his bed, in a full body sling. KurukVile went to his son, knelt down and spoke to him then stood up. He motioned for his father to come forward and they began their session, all the while TrobrencusVile stood at Angel's side, he'd of forced Angel to watch had she of refused but she was all eyes on her grandfather and great-grandfather as they worked. KurukVile used his Fire Healing ability while DuruVile used a combination fire, water and air healing ability which looked above cool to Angel. They started slow, working their strands of fire, or combination fire, water and air in DuruVile's case, back and forth over Triskull's back then began moving their arms more erratically, in and out, to the sides then rolling them towards them. The fire and combination healing strands rolled around Triskull for all of five minutes, each strand going from red, or blue or clear in the air strand's case, to darker colors. When each strand was clear and both men were going so fast that their arms were not able to be seen Triskull moved his arms. Just before KurukVile let his Fire Healing strand sizzle out Triskull moved his legs back then tried to get up. A nurse ran in quickly, ran a scanner over his back then nodded her head. She then unhooked Triskull from the full body sling, he stood shakily for a second then walked around for a full turn of his bedroom before coming to a stop before Angel.

"You won't be able to work out any for a short while yet," KurukVile said, he had walked up to his middle son's side. "but your back's fully healed."

"Thank you," Triskull said. "thank you, I don't think I could have stood another day in that damn bed."

"Lets not say that to your mother now." KurukVile chuckled. "The car's outside but before we head out to it," KurukVile looked down at Angel, his face grew hard then he lunged down and grabbed her up. "apologize, Girl!"

Had it of just been her grandfather and Triskull in the room she would have fought before saying she was sorry, in truth she was, she had not meant for her uncle's back to break in three places or at all for that matter, but since TrobrencusVile and the nurse, a goat-like woman with black hair growing from the top of her head and black fur all over her body with cloven hooves for hands, were in the room she choked it out shakily. After her grandfather shook her twice then said for her to apologize, when she had choked out her first apologee it had come out both shaky and barely audible. Angel's second apologee was louder, Triskull heard it as did everyone in the room. Angel then took in the room, it became very clear to her that her uncle was a big fan of hunting and was a big outdoorsman. His bed had a hand-peeled eastern red cedar frame and base and headboard, the mattress had multi-brown sheets and a dark brown blanket on it and the pillows were all encased in either dark brown or multi-gray fur pillow cases that had a TS sewn in the top. There was a hand-peeled eastern red bookcase, dresser and bed side table in the room, a lamp that had a log for a base was on the bed side table and there was an iron clock next to it. There was a skin on the hard wood floor that had a head on it that looked like a bears only it had tusks. A bulls rack was mounted above the headboard, a deer-like headbust was mounted up against the wall on the left side of the wall and there was a hand-carved bear-like creature statue near the door that was standing up on its back legs. Triskull packed quickly, his father insisted on his son letting him carry his suitcase and duffel bag, then he whistled. Triskull had two dogs, both of which reminded Angel of Belgian Shepherd's. One was medium-height, standing about twenty-six inches at the shoulder, while the other looked to be a puppy, both were male. The one that looked younger, that looked as if he was only ten to twelve weeks old, at most, had multi-gray fur, a mane of dark gray and light gray around his eyes while the older dog had a thick, double coat that was mahogany with varying degrees of black overlaying including a black mask. Both dogs had thin chains with dark red tags on them around their necks. DuruVile shoved Angel out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs then to the front door. KurukVile and TrobrencusVile followed slowly behind them, they kept Triskull at a slow walk even though he insisted that he was fine and could walk a bit faster than the pace they were keeping him at, when they caught up DuruVile opened the door and led everyone out. The photographers snapped a few photographs, they again snapped a photograph of Angel looking terrified and they asked their questions which went unanswered as DuruVile led the group to his son's vehicle. KurukVile slid his son's suitcase and duffel bag into the trunk then helped his son into the row of seats behind Angel and TrobrencusVile, Triskull's dogs jumped in and sat on either side of Triskull then KurukVile closed the door. He got in after his father closed his door, started his vehicle up then began the drive back to his place. DuruVile, once they were out of his grandson's driveway, turned around and looked at Angel.

"I do think she needs a round of applause," he said. "acted better than I expected. Especially with the reporters."

"You did well, Girl." KurukVile said. "Keep it up."

"Where's my older brother nowadays?" Triskull asked. "How's baby bro?"

"Baruk is doing rather well, he's on schedule." KurukVile replied. "Vile is on Brol, been there for a long while now."

"What in the universe could be keeping him so long, Father?" Triskull asked.

"We have no idea, we have no way in getting in contact with him." KurukVile replied. "We just guess he is still working on his case. He had two, one in kicking your uncle out of our birth galaxy and in seizing his monetary possessions and assets and the other on Angel and her firstborn."

"Probably did a repeal, pop." Triskull said. "He didn't win the first so he did a repeal in hopes to win the second."

"Quite possibly you are right." KurukVile said.

"Smart boy," TrobrencusVile said, he turned around then stuck his hand over the back of his and Angel's seat. "TrobrencusVile Surfeit, I'm your great-grandfather's uncle."

"My great-great uncle?" Triskull shook TrobrencusVile's hand hard. "Nice to meet you, use to be the youngest son of my father before Baruk was born."

"You can call me Trob. You have a good, strong shake on you." TrobrencusVile said. "This creature here," TrobrencusVile plopped his hand on Angel's shoulder, she jumped, looked down at his hand then looked down at her folded hands. "did a number on you, it seems."

"I'll get over it, she lopped my arm and horn off once as well." Triskull said, he then ran his hands over his horns. "All back in order thanks to my very powerful daddy."

"You take after my brother, Raal, with them horns." TrobrencusVile said. "Although yours are less menacing."

"You hear that pop? No need for a DNA test." Triskull joked.

"Oh you hush." KurukVile looked over his shoulder once then looked back at the road, he continued driving. "There was never a doubt in my mind or heart as to your parentage my dreaded son."


	39. Chapter 39

KurukVile had to drive slower on the way back to his residence, the spheres had risen and were casting down their ill-morning rays for only an hour before ugly, black clouds had drifted in. Rain pelted down on his vehicle, unrelenting for a long time. His windshield wipes were going constantly, they were like big, thick shark fins and the water that splattered on his windshield was wiped off quickly. On the way back, conversation continued. DuruVile made a few wise-cracks, the one that got everyone but Angel laughing was him saying that due to him needing to be in his son's office for a short while, doing paperwork on the Xeno Object, he'd be ruffling a few hairs on his son whenever he came in to check on him. KurukVile's reply of why in the world would you want to ruffle the hairs on my ass for was what got Triskull, DuruVile and TrobrencusVile laughing harder. This was male talk, she was in a vehicle with three males and she had experience in listening to it all so she just sat back and let them talk. Typically, a female stayed out of the male prattle unless she was rough, tough and male-like, Angel had joined in several times when she had been in a bar with a few fellows around her doing their tough guy talks. The men at the bars had accepted her joining in because it was 1. a bar and 2. they were not only drunk but also having a good time. There was always a time when you joined in on the male prattle when you was a female, a female didn't just leap into the conversation about how big the shoes are, how hairy the ass is or who can out-beat the other. Angel just stayed quiet throughout their manliness talking. She was hoping that her grandfather would hurry it up, not only did she want to see her son's, she also wanted to get back to see whatever had occurred between Lisa and her great-great grandfather during her absence.

"So, how're the other babies in the house?" Triskull asked, the puppy was lying half on him and he was scratching him behind the ear.

"Tarav is doing much better, he had a fever before we left Earth but he is now well." KurukVile replied. "Bile and Lhaklar are doing well, would be doing better if Angel tended them more than she does."

"Angel doesn't tend her kids?" Triskull leaned forward slowly, placed his hand on Angel's shoulder and made her turn around to look at him. "Vile would be appalled to know that you aren't tending his and your son."

"I do tend them," Angel said.

"She keeps making up excuses, either about her female friend or them blasted Goblins." KurukVile said.

"Goblins? What friend?" Triskull asked.

"This girl named Lisa Walberg, she was captured on Earth as well." KurukVile replied. "Your great-grandfather has had his eye on her for a while now. Probably just got through with her."

"The Goblins claim to be protecting Angel," DuruVile spoke up. "I say that your father should toss 'em out. Kick their little asses out, slam the door shut and don't open it."

"Why in the whole wide universe would Uncle Tazzy hire such a crew? Goblins aren't the best of employees. Too clingy." Triskull asked. "Why did he leave Gamma-Vile anyways?"

"That boy is very messed up, I have no idea why he left Gamma-Vile but I do know he claims he moved to Moas because of the professionally trained help that the planet has. I say bull on that." DuruVile said.

"You really should be tending the kids more," Triskull said to Angel. "my brother will most definitely have that changed when he gets back. I ever tell you, dad, that he stayed up near five days in a row when Rito got sick as a tot?"

"No, how was he when both Rita and Rito were kids?" KurukVile asked.

"A very nurturing father, he had this one here turned into a five-year old soon after he captured her for the third time." Triskull replied. "Very tending father, although I might add he did have to separate her mind from her body for her to stop misbehaving."

"Even in a five-year olds body she was misbehaving?" DuruVile looked back at Angel. "Kuruk,"

"Yes,"

"You happen to have the papers for guardianship or custody transference?"

"Don't you dare!" Angel exclaimed.

"I have them, yes," KurukVile replied, he then turned his head around and looked at Angel. "if I have to, Angel, I will." he turned his head back around to facing the road, he had wandered to the other side of the road a little bit. "At the moment I won't, but if you got violent or completely dropped in tending them I will."

"Granddad,"

"Yes, Angel?"

"You missed a stop sign back there."

"I have been driving for over a hundred and fifty-six thousand years, I don't need you pointing out anything to me." KurukVile snapped. "Watch yourself, Girl! That was very disrespectful."

"Kuruk, she is right." DuruVile said. "You did miss a sign back there."

"Shit!"

Talk went on about KurukVile's driving, Angel found out that her grandfather had taken his father's vehicle for a drive one day when he had been one thousand, three hundred and nine years old and had near rolled it onto its side after getting it out of the driveway. DuruVile claimed that his son had been very heavy footed the first thousand years he had his license and he had gone through three vehicles. Angel also found out that her father had stolen his father's car after a fight and had taken it ten miles down the road before he had wrecked it by near wrapping it around a tree. Triskull, he had three vehicles and a license and was said to of never ran off with one of his father's vehicles. TrobrencusVile remained quiet throughout the talk, he looked happy but Angel had a feeling he was thinking about telling of his nephews little vehicle episodes. Angel, herself, had had several accidents with vehicles, four of which had near claimed her life. Angel was thinking about keeping her little vehicle adventures to herself but when Triskull plopped his hand on her shoulder and asked her about her driving she figured that just to pass the time away she'd speak of her mishaps behind the wheel.

"Up to two years ago I had no license." Angel said.

"That allowed on Earth?" DuruVile asked.

"No, actually you can be locked up for it and I have been locked up for it." Angel replied.

"Learn your lesson?" KurukVile asked.

"Being that it was in the early eighties, no." Angel replied. "Second time I was busted with a gram of coke in the glove compartment. Six weeks."

"Drugs?" KurukVile pulled his vehicle to the side of the road, turned it off then turned around and looked at her. "Don't you dare tell me you've done them horrid things!"

"Sorry," Angel shrugged her shoulders. "everyone was."

"Better not be doing them now, Girl. I mean it."

"I have been clean for years." Angel said. "You needn't worry yourself."

"One thing I don't like is the use of drugs," KurukVile said, he turned back around, started his vehicle up then began driving again. "an ocassional smoke but not the hard smoke."

"Been involved in any accidents?" Triskull asked Angel.

"Yeah in nineteen eighty-eight I was involved in a drunk driving accident. The idiot was driving the wrong way, created a pile up on a bridge."

"How bad was you hurt?" DuruVile asked.

"Near killed me, was near the bottom of the pile."

"Lucky girl," DuruVile said. "that's why I say drinking and driving don't go together."

"Anything else?" Triskull asked.

"Yes, had all the bones in my body broken after the suspension bridge I was driving on collapsed." Angel replied. "The bridge was said to take as many as a hundred vehicles. It snapped and took down forty vehicles, mine included."

"Damn! My back hurts now after hearing that." Triskull exclaimed.

It was quiet for the rest of the drive, when KurukVile drove up to his fortress home he didn't stop in the driveway, he pulled around to the side were a garage door was open and ready for them. Angel noticed that there was a black pipe that they had gone over, it had most definately triggered the garage door to open. Inside the garage were a slew of muscle and sleek vehicles, half of which looked to of belong to her grandfather with the other half looking to belong to her grandmother. She near burst out laughing with she saw the hot pink and the cherry red convertibles that looked as if they had eyelashes on the headlights. KurukVile got out of his vehicle first followed by TrobrencusVile, DuruVile and then Angel, DuruVile held the door open for his grandson, who got out followed by his dogs while KurukVile got his son's things out of the trunk. The two dogs walked by Triskull's side as he walked behind his father, Angel was next to last in the line, behind her walked a still quiet TrobrencusVile, his cane made clicking sounds as he placed it on the concrete flooring of the garage.

"I do hope that you don't mind that I bring my canine units into your establishment o' father of mine." Triskull said. "Eruce snagged the neighbors bitch the last time I was away."

"They'll be left outside my son." KurukVile said. "No fur bag in my house except for the fur rugs and Majeer, Kokan and Bushon."

"Ah now, they don't shed much." Triskull seemed to be fake begging.

"Nope, sorry son. Only studs in my house are me, your granddaddy, great-granddaddy and the other married men." KurukVile said. "Too many broods inside, don't need Eruce making pups with them."

"I've got a good pair of scissors and a knife inside if you wish to use them." DuruVile lowered his eye in a wink.

"I'll be confiscating them in twenty," KurukVile punched his father in the shoulder. "bring in your mutts. It's time for me to let my animals run around the house. Your ma has been getting on me something fierce on them being confined to one area of the house." he stopped just before the door that would take them inside his house, turned and held his arms in a female mocking fashion. "why Kuruk, this is theeeeere house two. They have a riiiiiight in walking around twooooo."

"You're pathetic, pop!" Triskull chuckled. "Any new arrivals?"

"Yeah we came back to find that your ma's Geasile had a litter." KurukVile said, he then through the back of his hand onto his forehead and went on mocking. "Ooooooh Kuuuuuroooook! They is sooooo cuuuute!"

"Is the pup one of his offspring?" Angel asked, she had to admit, her grandfather was being funny.

"Machub? Yep, figured it was best to have at least one of the pups and since the owner was selling 'em all off I just phoned in, payed the bill then hung up." Triskull replied. "That damn nurse hated tending the dogs, caught her several times mumbling 'I'm here to tend the son of a bitch in the bedroom not his mops'."

"Your mom will be your nurse now," KurukVile said. "she'll be on you to stay seated for a while. You know how she is."

"Make sure to move a cot into the gym then." Triskull said. "Been a few months, need to work on the body or else I will turn into a woman."

"Very funny, son." KurukVile said, he turned to the door, inserted the key, twisted it then pushed the door open. "Angel, be a good girl and take Triskull up to his room will ya. Level three, his old chamber. He knows where it is."

"You're turning me into a bell hop?" Angel looked at her grandfather's back in a shocked anger.

"Damn right, you injured him, you help him. Now get to it." KurukVile grabbed Angel by the shoulder strap of her dress, pushed Triskull's suitcase and duffel bag into her hands then pushed her into the house. "Hop to it, Granddaughter!"

She had been a bell hop twice after getting busted for drugs and being placed on parole for near a year on each catching, she had experience in it and although she carried Triskull's things up to level three she hated every second of it. Yes, she did believe that she should have helped out and she would have offered but she didn't like being shoved around or having things shoved in her hands. Angel and Triskull walked through the second level slowly, she was very glad for it as it gave her a chance to hear if Lisa was in any trouble with her great-great grandfather. His bedroom chamber was silent, as was the entire level, so she guessed he had had his fill of her and had sent her away. Angel readied herself as she was sure that once she got into her assigned chamber she would have Lisa nearly leaping into her arms, not to mention Homsi, Eldass and Losal would probably run up to ask if she was alright. On up to level three, Triskull's chamber was number twelve on the level and it had a TS on the metal door that looked as if it had been burned. Triskull opened the door then stepped out of the way, the room was definitely one of which he had been in after his teenage years. A burned-like bed frame had a mattress on it that was placed in an odd, diamond-like fashion that had brown sheets and a black furred blanket on the top. A banged up dresser, cabinet and bed side table, the latter of which had a lantern-like lamp and a wooden clock on the surface. There was a near red fur rug around the bed, the floor was gray stone as was the walls and the ceiling above was light gray. There were four torches mounted up on the wall and an antler chandelier with candles on it hung down from the ceiling. There were stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls, a stuffed bird with multi-brown and purple feathers was on the dresser with a 50" television screen mounted up on the wall beside the dresser. Angel placed the suitcase and duffel bag near the foot of the bed then turned.

"Light the torches for me will ya?" Triskull sat on the end of his old bed, it looked as if the wall up to the level they were on had made him tired.

"No promises, I'll see what I can do." Angel replied, she swung her hand and a weak fire blast flew out at the first torch which caught immediately. The rest she had to struggle to light, her powers were very limited and the antler chandelier she couldn't light.

"Sucks don't it? Being near drained of your powers?" Triskull gave her an innocent yet all meaning, you deserve everything you get smile.

"Better than being fully powerless like I was a few months ago." Angel replied.

"True," Triskull said, he dropped back on his bed. "you're dismissed. Thanks for the help."

Angel went down to the second level to check on her son's, both had been dressed in the most outrageous outfits she had ever seen, her firstborn was dressed similarly to how her father dressed complete with a black robe and cape while her secondborn had just a blue shirt on, no pants at all. Angel quickly picked up Lhaklar and changed him into something better. She put a pair of brown pants, a light brown shirt and brown socks on him, fed and burped him then placed him back down in the crib. Seeing as she absolutely hated when her firstborn was wearing, he looked like a damn clone of her father in the garments he was wearing, she took him up and changed his outfit as well. She put a dark green pair of pants, a light green shirt and light green socks on him then she fed and burped him before putting him back in the crib with his brother who was sound asleep. Angel, when she walked around the room, saw that both Tarav and Baruk were not in it, so she went and picked her son's up and took them upstairs with her. As her arms were full, she knocked on the door to her assigned chamber with her knee. Eldass answered it, sighed in relief then ushered her in quickly.

"Was you hurt?" Eldass asked, he quickly checked Angel before backing away.

"No, not hurt but plenty damn aggravated." Angel replied, she gave Eldass Lhaklar then went over to her bed and sat down. "I don't need to tell either of you how much I hate being shoved around, do I?"

"My Mistress, you are a strong, independent woman." Losal said. "We are glad you are safe and have come back unharmed."

"So what have you three been up to since my leaving here?" Angel asked.

"Sit and fidget." Eldass replied. "Young Master Lhaklar has gotten big!" when Lhaklar started getting fussy, throwing his arms and legs around, he added. "And active!"

"Place him down on the floor, he partially rolls over." Angel said, Eldass did as he was told. Lhaklar began his rocking back and forth, his arms and legs sticking up straight, then he rolled over sideways, blinked his eyes twice then began acting up. Eldass picked him up after he had laughed.

"My Mistress, you and Master Tazir have a strong baby boy." Eldass said. "I am honored to be employed by you two and to see you and Master Tazir have further children."

"Where's Lisa?" Angel asked, Eldass, Losal and Homsi, who was lying down, all pointed to the bathroom. The door was closed. "Was it bad?"

"My Mistress, from the sounds we all heard when we went downstairs to peak in to see Young Master's Lhaklar and Bile the skank had a blast." Homsi said loudly.

"Lot of squealing and moaning." Losal said. "And screaming."

"Drop the derogatory words please." Angel said, she gave Losal Bile then headed for the bathroom.

Angel knew how men were, although there were some that kept their sex-life in the dark, kept it to themselves, there were some that were very talkative on who they had sex with, how that someone was in the bed, told of specific details during the bed act in which they had with said woman and some men even went so far as to do hook-ups with a specific woman after being told of how that woman was in the bed. It was frowned upon for a woman to speak of her sex-life, women who did were typically called whores. Lisa did not deserve to be called a skank, she had kept her sex-life to herself and didn't speak of sex period. Angel sighed as she opened the bathroom door then went in, she closed the door behind her then gasped out in shock. Her friend was huddled in a corner, shivering and shaking and crying. Her dress looked as if it had been put on in a hurry, the shoulder straps had fallen down from her shoulders and Lisa wasn't wearing anything on her feet. When Lisa saw her she shot up then ran right over. Had she of jumped and tried to get into Angel's arms both women would have crashed down to the floor.

"I'm not going to ask," Angel said, she wrapped her friend up in a deep hug. "I know it was bad for you."

"It was horrible!" Lisa cried.

Angel filled the tub for Lisa then threw in some bath beads to help her skin soften up, as Lisa tended to herself she told of how her half-day had been like. ShaamVile had been asleep when she had gone into his chamber, when he had woken up he had rolled over, looked at her then had gotten up from his bed. He had grabbed her just as she turned to exit the room, had turned her around then had picked her up. For three, long hours he had been on top of her. Lisa claimed he had started gentle then, after an hour he had gotten rougher. Angel had gone through her father and his bad sex habits, she felt for Lisa and especially so when she was told that Lisa had been forced to allow her great-great grandfather do anal on her and then swallow some of his juices, just hearing that latter had made Angel gag. Only a man with a disgusting mind would have a woman take his semen into her mouth and swallow it. Angel left the bathroom to get Lisa some fresh clothes, she dropped some epsom salt into the tub then she sat down on the toilet's lid. She figured that the best thing she could do at the moment was stick around and talk with her friend. Lisa was a mess, she looked very traumatized.

"I ever tell you what it was like with my father?" Angel asked.

"The fangs and claws, yes." Lisa replied.

"I ever tell you he turned into a battering ram while in bed? No gentle flowing action, all rough and ramming and hard rocking." Angel said. "That and the fangs and claws made for a very sore body."

"I hope he doesn't touch you when he gets here," Lisa looked at Angel, her green eyes were wide with shock and fear. "how did you last all of that?"

"I had my hopes and my spirit help me through it." Angel replied. "I knew I was going to get away, just when was the question. Also had my friends on my mind, what they were doing, how they were."

"Didn't he show any concern when he saw you so sore?" Lisa asked.

"Nada, I was locked up in his bedroom chamber. He'd come in each night to have his sick pleasure night with. I wasn't even given clothing to wear, I walked around with just a pair of panties on my body." Angel replied. "Bile was created a month after my capture."

"How was Tazir with you? The same?" Lisa asked.

"Complete opposite, while I fought like hell to get away from my father I participated with Tazir. He was insistent, I won't lie to you about that, but he wasn't rough. Real gentle and I'll be honest with you, he's pretty fun in the sack."

"Your father was probably so rough because his cock is so small." Lisa said, she then snickered. "That's probably why he's so damn mean, Tazir has the big guns down stairs while your father has the teeny tiny units."

"Funny, but sadly way wrong." Angel said. "Sixteen inches and very well hung. He looks damn deformed down there."

"Your father?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yep,"

"You lie! Men can't get that big!"

"My father sure as hell is that big." Angel leaned back against the back of the toilet. "Tazir is thirteen inches."

"I'll accept that one but I won't believe the big sixteen though." Lisa said.

"Naturally, you know not a thing on what I just told you." Angel said.

"Who would I tell and why would I tell and who the hell wants to know about alien cocks anyways?" Lisa punched Angel's fist, which Angel had stuck out. "I know not a thing."

"You know my father's half a skeleton in form? His whole left side, from shoulder down to foot, is a skeleton. And it's gold in color while the flesh side of him is dark blue."

"Explains why Bile had skeletal knees, he inherited them from his..." Lisa trailed off, Angel nodded her head.

"Yes, his knees along with his left shoulder and his left arm from the elbow down to his wrist." Angel said. "Regardless of his paternal figure, I love him to pieces."

"You're a good mom, regardless of what they or anyone says you are." Lisa said.

Angel left Lisa alone afterwards, she told her friend that she would be leaving her in the room with two of the Goblins as she walked around the residence and tended her son's. Angel said it was a way to appease her grandfather and a way so she'd not lose her son's. When Lisa asked her why she'd lose them Angel replied by telling her what her grandfather had said to her on the drive back. That if she began acting violent or ceased tending her children he would take them from her. Lisa nodded her head in full understanding, she didn't want her friend to lose her son's, they were, after all, Angel's son's and she knew that Angel loved them greatly. Angel took both of her son's from Losal and Eldass then started out of the chamber, she put both back in the nursery then headed back up to her chamber. She retrieved what she had made appear in the chamber the night before from the burlap sack, the clothing that she, Kat and Aisha had taken from Cheshire and Ashaklar's residence, then left the chamber again. This time, when she left, she had a Goblin tag along with her. Losal stayed by her side almost like he was glued to it, he was tense and he had left his tuxedo jacket and black tie in the room. When Angel got up to level five she went straight for Cheshire and Ashaklar's chamber. She knocked twice then waited, Ashaklar answered after the second knock then ushered her and Losal in quickly.

"You alright?" Ashaklar asked Angel. "They haven't hurt you, have they?"

"No, my grandfather slapped me a few days ago but that's all." Angel replied.

"Was worried, with how he has us trapped in here we can not be but so careful." Ashaklar said. "Been having my husband check on the young quite a lot since last night."

"I understand, after finding out that he has guardianship and custody papers I'm gonna start heading downstairs more often." Angel said.

"Guardianship and custody papers?" Ashaklar looked at Angel hard. "You don't mean that he might..."

"If I get defensive, as in violent, and he don't see me tending my kids more he will."

"You are going to be a nervous wreck, we understand fully why you aren't heading down as often as you should. You've got the Goblins and your friend to think of as well." Ashaklar sighed. "That man... I cannot believe he is my Tazzy's brother. So unlike him."

"You have the better son, in my opinion." Angel said, she then shifted the white paper bundle from her right hand to her left. "Is your husband with Efagti, Amadh, Phaggo and Blaiga now?"

"Y-..." the door opened and Cheshire walked in at just that moment. "well, he was."

"Angel, you alright?" Cheshire asked.

"Perfectly fine," Angel handed the white paper bundle which had a string around it twice to hold it together over to him. "I do think these belong to you."

"Clean and pressed and folded up nicely, thank you." Cheshire said after he had opened the bundle and had seen his old, worn out work day clothing.

Angel went downstairs and retrieved both of her son's from the nursery then came back upstairs, seeing as Cheshire and Ashaklar wasn't allowed to spend any time with her son's she decided to have them see them in private. Cheshire placed his old, work day clothing to the side then took Bile as Ashaklar took Lhaklar. Angel told Cheshire of how her great-grandfather had asked her grandfather if he had guardianship or custody papers in regard to her son's in which her grandfather had said he did and that he would sign them if she got defensive or violent or didn't go down to tend her son's more than she did which made Cheshire go into a quiet anger. He looked down at Lhaklar, who his wife had placed on the bed and who was rocking back and forth, about to roll over half-way, then he looked up at Angel. Losal, standing by the door, had a look of pure anger on his face, he couldn't believe that his master's brother would have such ill papers when the mother was a good one and when she was tending her children.

"Is it just Homsi that has the cellular or all of you?" Cheshire asked Losal.

"All of his employees have cellulars, sir." Losal replied.

"When next you get a chance, have a message sent out on exactly what Angel just said to us." Cheshire said. "I know full well that Tazir will not want his wife removed from her children or have her rights as their mother taken from her."

"Duru was always a bastard," Ashaklar spat. "I can see why he and Cyla make such a good pair. They're a-like."

"I ever tell you two of how, when Duru was beating me, his wife came in to ask if she could watch?" Angel asked, Cheshire and Ashaklar shook their heads. "He used a spiked belt to beat me with, after he was done she came up to him, grabbed the belt then ran her hands down it then placed her hands on his chest. My blood was on that damn belt, they seemed to of gotten a high off of it."

"I'd do my best to stay away from them," Ashaklar said, she then looked down and saw Lhaklar roll over to his side. "takes after his daddy! Duru don't know this but Tazzy did the rock back and forth thing then rolled onto his side very early as well."

"They seem to be very negative on him." Angel sighed.

"Duru has Kuruk so far up his ass that he can't walk right." Ashaklar spat. "He treats all of his daughter's well, he treats them as a father should and equally as well but with his son's he treats his secondborn like crap while he treats his firstborn like gold."

"Technically, you know, my grandfather is his secondborn." Angel said. "He had a son before him that died of SIDs."

"We know," Cheshire said. "but he sees Kuruk as his first. I feel for that one in Cyla's stomach. He'll have the universe's most destructive man as a father when he's born."

"Losal, do you know who dressed Bile while I was gone?"

"Yes, My Mistress." Losal replied. "Irka was in the room and said she wanted him to look like his father. She even called him Vile Jr."

"Disgusting! As you can tell, I re-dressed him. A child should not be treated as the clone of his parents or be taught to be. I'll be damned if Bile turns out like his father."

"Good girl!" Cheshire stood up. "Like I said when Efagti was born. He's my son, I'll raise him as my son but I do not want him to be my twin or clone. I wanted him to be his own man and he is. Same as Amadh and I've said the same when Phaggo was born."

"So, is Bile your first?" Ashaklar asked. "Or have you had others over the years."

"I've had ten, total." Angel replied. "Only Bile and Lhaklar have survived to be born."

"Lot of miscarriages?" Ashaklar shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Most were miscarried, I did give birth in the sixties but she was still. I aborted my father's first and my grandfather took one that was fathered by a man on Earth two years ago." Angel replied.

"Took? As in-..."

"With this abortion gun." Angel said, she purposely kept to herself that TazirVile was there when that baby had been removed from her. "I can't have children by humans, I have a less than thirty percent chance of having a living child by a human."

"Ouch, well you're with Tazir now so you can have as many children as both of your little lovestruck hearts can handle." Ashaklar said as she handed Lhaklar over to Angel. "Have us at least two more, we're loving this grandparent thing."

"First grandkid there," Cheshire said, he gave Angel Bile carefully. "And step-grandchild, can't forget my little man there now can I?"

"We'll see what we can do, if I go over four Tazzy will be the one giving birth." Angel said, Cheshire went oooph then walked off.

"I said exactly the same to him after Blaiga was born. He's afraid to sleep next to me at night." Ashaklar said. "Ain't that right dear? You want more but you don't want to birth them yourself."

"A man is not made for childbearing Ashie." Cheshire was looking out the window. "I'll sleep on the couch for a few hundred years just so your little 'the man can give birth to our next child' will seep out of your mind."

"Silly man."

Angel went down to the fourth level, she asked Losal to head back to the chamber and he said he would not, he was steadfast on remaining at her side which made her feel nervous. After a few minutes of back and forth between them, Angel sighed and led them down to the second level. She was thinking about putting Bile, who was fussy, down for a nap but decided against it thinking that if anyone in the residence saw her walking around with just one of her children they'd squeal favoritism then her grandfather would rush in and begin his damn lecturing. She'd of let Losal carry one of her son's but she knew that if she would have handed one off to him that would also spark a lecture from her grandfather on who to not let hold the babies in his house. She decided to walk around for a short while, get some exercise and show that she was tending her children. Angel could see why TazirVile preferred his stepfather to his real father, besides his real father being a real bastard and being verbal and physically abusive, his father had no humor nor spoke to him or of him in any nice way while Cheshire did. Cheshire's relationship with TazirVile had most definitely been sparked up by the two's respect for the other, neither spoke bad of the other and if there was anything physical between them it was done in good heart. DuruVile had raised both of his son's rough, only one had taken to it and had used it in raising his own kids while the other had learned by it and had decided to raise his kids with love, care and understanding. TazirVile raised Eshal well, he did discipline her but he did so normally, the way it should be and not with violence. It was just her luck that her walk happened by Rita, Lord Zedd and Rito.

"Dad would not want that thing near him!" Rita exclaimed, she pointed at Lhaklar fiercely.

"This "thing" happens to be his brother." Angel spat.

"He is not and don't you dare use that term in front of Bile." Rita walked forward to take Bile, Angel turned around, barring her from doing so.

"Bile, this is your little brother. Lhaklar." Angel said. "You'll both know each other for the rest of your lives."

"Stop it!" Rita screeched. "Brother, don't you listen to her. She's lying to you, she's not your mother nor will she ever be. Your mama is Scordida Vener."

"Losal,"

"Yes, My Mistress." Losal looked up, he had a feeling of what was about to happen.

"Take my son's for me for a second." Angel slid both of her son's into the Goblin's arms.

"How dare you! I want to hold him! He's my brother, not his!" Rita screamed.

"After what you just said you can forget it. You won't be holding my son at this time or until I say you can." Angel stepped up to within an inch of Rita, she stood a good two inches taller than her older half-sister. "I am his mother, not the one who birthed you or Rito. Scordida will never be Bile's mother."

"Master Vile is Bile's daddy!" Rita shrieked. "Scordida Vener is his mother! You was nothing more than the uterus! Daddy had my mom's eggs implanted in you, you was a surrogate mother, nothing more!"

"Our mother is Bile's mother, dad had it all planned out. You're only his daughter by term, he don't care for you like he does for us." Rito spoke up, he looked proud of himself.

"I'll accept the latter of what you said," Angel glared at Rita then walked up and pushed against her. "I am Bile's mother and the only damn mother he will ever have. I won't have him taken by any other female or hear of any other female saying otherwise."

"Scordida Vener is Bile Vile's mother not Ang-..."

"Rita Repulsa Vile!"

The fact that he had been disturbed from doing his paperwork escaped him, he had heard the screaming and had gotten up fully intending to put it to an end as it had distracted him from doing what he needed to do and that was get the laws, rules and regulations written up for the Xeno Object which he had conquered only a few days ago. When he had heard Rita, his oldest great-granddaughter through his oldest grandson, yelling out, trying to say that her sister's son was not her issue he had exploded inside. He went forward, placed himself between the two fighting siblings then glared at Rita who backed away. Her cheeks turned a color deeper than their tan coloring and she looked down, she had been discovered trying to remove her younger sister from being the maternal figure of her son, he'd hear none of it. DuruVile Surfeit, when he looked down and saw that the Goblin had both infants, bent down and took them from the man. He then turned around and pushed Angel down the hallway. When they reached the office that his son had lent him to do his work Angel told the Goblin to wait outside then she followed him inside.

"Take a seat and try to keep quiet and calm." DuruVile said, he pushed both of Angel's son's into her arms then went to the desk.

The floor underneath her feet was stone and so was the walls but it was a cream-colored stone and very smooth, the ceiling above was dark brown and it was wood. A wooden desk, dark brown walnut from the look of it, sat in front of a large window, it had a pulsating, energy sphere lamp on the surface, a stack of paper, slots for the paper, a vial of black ink and a black feathered quill and a stapler that was shaped like the head of a dragon sat near it. A black chair was behind the desk, it looked leather and had tentacles that were up and curling around the back, the tentacles looked as if they wanted to grab her great-grandfather who was sitting and working at the desk. Underneath the desk was a large rug Dragon-designed that went almost to the doorway and to the walls. A stone fireplace was lit, it had vines growing on it. From the ceiling hung a light brown wooden, wheel-like chandelier that had candles on it of which were lit. There were five chairs in the room, three that looked like directors chairs only they were fully black and two that were black leather but the backs were unique. Octopus heads and tentacles ran out from the backs of these two chairs, the tentacles were flat against the stone floor, some were curled up, others were plain straight while others looked as if they were ready to strike out and grab one who walked by. She sat down on a black metal couch that had a back of which had spiraling spikes on it, there were dark red and dark gray cushions on the couch, there were two dark red pillows near the arms. Angel didn't need to be told that the room she was in was an office and she didn't need to be told that it was her grandfather's, there was a KS on the front of the desk as well as on the surface which were his initials. There was a pitifully small pile of paper by DuruVile, the completed rules, laws and regulations of some of the planets in the Xeno Object he had just conquered. Angel remembered how quickly TazirVile had done the paperwork on the Andromeda and Bula Galaxies, he had been fully done with making up his paperwork on them in five days and they had been checked over by his lawyers the day after then initiated the day after. DuruVile had a galaxy of five hundred planets to make new rules, laws and regulations for and by the look of that small, pitiful pile of paper by him he had a long way to go before he could call it a day.

"Who is Scordida Vener?" DuruVile asked her ten minutes after she had been in the room.

"Rita and Rito's mother." Angel replied.

"The one that died giving birth to Rito?"

"Yes,"

"I'll have my son know of what happened," DuruVile said, he flipped two pieces of paper over, placed them on the pile which had grown by ten pages then grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began writing on it. "you may go now."

Angel went right up to the second level, she put her son's down for a nap then left the room. She tried to get Losal to let Eldass take over so he could rest and have some time to himself but he'd hear none of it, besides wanting to stick by her to keep her safe, she had a feeling that he was purposely staying at her side to see and possibly start something up with TrobrencusVile. Angel led Losal back down to the first level then went right, down the right corridor was long, wide and chilly, there were torches mounted on the walls that were lit and a dark red carpet with white and black spider designs running down the center ran down the hallway. It seemed like forever before they came to a room and when they did it turned out to be the gym and it also turned out to be where KurukVile, ShaamVile, TrobrencusVile, Rubacon, Bushon, Cheshire and Majeer were at. Cheshire looked very out of place and lonely, he was seated on a bench without a shirt, a towel was draped over his shoulder. ShaamVile and his grandson were in a black ring boxing while Rubacon was holding a punching bag steady for Majeer. Bushon was lifting a weight that had boulders on it tha said 300 on the sides. Just before Angel and Losal could slip by unnoticed, TrobrencusVile, who had been doing sit ups on a Roman Chair-like machine that had spikes running down from the bottom of the chair part and all along the sides and bars, looked up and saw them.

"You brought a punching bag for me, how nice." TrobrencusVile yelled, KurukVile, ShaamVile, Rubacon, Bushon, Cheshire and Majeer all looked up then over at Angel and Losal. "Looks about ready for a fight, from the looks of him."

"Not in my house!" KurukVile shouted. "Angel, order your Goblin away and now."

"We can just as well do our fighting outside then," TrobrencusVile got up from the Roman Chair, grabbed his cane then walked over. "or is the Goblin a woman?"

"Losal is not a woman and there will be no fighting between you two." Angel said. "We're just walking by, we don't need this."

"Just walking by? Tell me my dear lady, does your husband let his staff walk around in such attire?" TrobrencusVile pointed his cane at Losal, he jabbed him in the stomach once then lowered his cane. "No jacket, no tie, shirt is unbuttoned on the top. Looks very unprofessional to me."

"He got hot," Angel said, she tapped Losal on the shoulder then began walking away. Losal followed behind her then stopped when TrobrencusVile called after him.

"So the little man got hot eh? So how many of them Goblins upstairs has been flogging lately?"

"I am married and a father, thank you very much." Losal said back.

"Really? Which of the Goblins upstairs is your husband?"

"Losal, walk." Angel began walking and Losal walked behind her.

"It's not your so called mistress that you flog is it?" TrobrencusVile yelled down the hallway. "Or are you just saying your married to save yourself from the embarrassment of being single?"

It happened very quickly after that, TrobrencusVile called Losal a queer, insulted him and his wife and newborn baby girl then, when Losal turned, TrobrencusVile ran down the hallway. The man was fast, he stood a good six-foot four inches tall and was very fast on his feet. Losal swung his fist the soonest the man was on him, TrobrencusVile slid to a stop, grabbed his knee then turned around and swung his cane. Angel leaped in front of Losal, who was in mid-swing, and took not only the full extent of the swing of TrobrencusVile's cane but also Losal's punch. TrobrencusVile struck Angel high up on the inner thigh while Losal's fist struck her rear, she dropped to one knee at once and shouted in pain. Losal, seeing that his mistress had been struck and injured, leaped at the man who had backed off in shock. There was a physical fight, Losal swung his fists at the man's face as hard as he could swing them while TrobrencusVile grabbed the Goblin by the back of his shirt and punched the handle of his cane up into the Goblin's face and chest. Just before TrobrencusVile could get the Goblin off of him Losal kicked his knee up into his chin. ShaamVile ran up, grabbed the Goblin by the seat of his pants and by his shirt's collar then tore him off of his uncle just as quickly as the fight began. He flung the Goblin hard against the wall then swung his fist. The fight went from Losal's face quickly, as if ShaamVile's swing into his crotch wasn't bad enough, ShaamVile released him and he dropped down hard to his knees. Angel, even as much as her inner thigh and rear hurt her, crawled over to the Goblin, she knew it was degrading but she scooped the Goblin up then hobbled down the corridor towards the stairwell. She struggled up the stairs, down the second level's hallway then headed for the stairwell that led to level three, she repeated these actions in going up to level four. Besides her inner thigh hurting her like hell, it throbbed something awful, and her buttocks stung her, her injuries were not the reason for her slow going to the level that her assigned chamber was on. Losal stood a good five foot exactly and weighed a good, strong hundred pounds, when she got to level four her knee gave out and she collapsed.

"Mistress!" Losal yelled. "Yey! Eldass! Homsi!"

"I want that damn cane torn from that man and broken over his big, fat skull!" Angel exclaimed.

"Honestly, I share that with you." Losal said.

Eldass and Homsi helped Angel into the chamber then went back for Losal, Eldass pushed Angel into the bathroom and checked her. She had a black and blue colored bruise on her inner thigh which had little red veins running around in it, her rear was just red from the punch. Losal, he came off with just needing to be left alone to reclaim his manhood, having been carried up to the level that Angel's chamber was on he felt a little de-manned at that moment in time. He sat in a corner with a bag of ice held firmly between his legs, Angel stayed in the bathroom for a short while before hobbling out, her rear had stopped throbbing but her inner thigh and right knee were still hurting her. Eldass helped her to the bed, had her lie down then grabbed his cellular phone. He flipped the top open just as the door opened and KurukVile walked in, he disregarded the Goblin in the corner and went right to Angel. Eldass snapped his cellular shut then went forward, Homsi reached Angel before he did. Homsi practically crawled over and layed on top of her, KurukVile swung his hand to the side and Homsi flew off of Angel and crashed to the wall shoulder first. With the Goblin out of the way, KurukVile picked Angel up and began to leave the room. Just before he got to the door Angel swung her fist up, her grandfather dropped her to the floor then grabbed his nose which she had broken.

"Damn! Angel!" KurukVile shouted. "What is your problem? I'm trying to get you out of here to help you and you swing at me and break my nose?"

"Damn right! I want you no where near me!" Angel shouted back.

"I am your grandfather, I will be around you for the rest of your life." KurukVile said, he wiped under his nose with a dark red silk kerchief then went to pick Angel up. Angel shoved him back.

"Not on your life! I hate you and just about everyone in this house!"

"Young Lady, you better change what you just said and right now!" KurukVile had stepped back with Angel's words, a pang of hurt rose deep within him. "I am your grandfather, I love you to pieces as does everyone in this house."

"Then start fuckin' showing it!" Angel screamed.

"Apologize! Now!" KurukVile yelled at his granddaughter.

"Fuck you..." Angel replied, her eyes and her grandfather's met and caught each other. Angel's great anger could well be seen by her grandfather and Angel could see his deep hurt. "and your mother and your father and your grandfather too."

"I'm locking you in here until I hear an apologee." KurukVile brushed past Angel, grabbed the door then swung it shut and locked it quickly. It made such a bang that everyone in the fortress could hear it and jumped at the same time. "I'll be back in an hour, if I hear no apologee from you there will be consequences for you."

"You'll never get it you big ape!" Angel ran at the door and started pounding on it. "You hear me! I will never apologize to you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Lisa, having gone under the bed after soaking in the tub, had heard what Angel had said to her grandfather and felt a pang of pride swell in her but then, but she changed that quickly to deep fear when Losal leaped down from his chair and rushed at Angel. Lisa truly believed that the Goblin, whose feet she could only see, was attacking her friend, she started to crawl out from under the bed but stopped when Losal began talking. Eldass, who had gone to Homsi and had helped reset his shoulder as it had dislocated, turned around quickly. Losal grabbed Angel's hands, pulled her down to her knees then began singing like a canary in begging her to apologize to her grandfather before she lost her children to the man. Eldass' mouth dropped, by Universal Law a child can be taken away from a parent by a member of the immediate family which meant that KurukVile, being the grandfather of Bile, could very well take custody of him and DuruVile, being the grandfather of Lhaklar, could take custody of him. Homsi and Eldass rushed forward and began assisting in getting Angel to say an apologee to her grandfather in order to keep her children. Angel, after a short fight which lasted all of ten minutes, came to her senses. She was automatically overwhelmed with dread and fear, she had said that she hated a man who had said he'd take her children from her. Angel sat down on the end of the bed, her grandfather was somewhere else in the fortress and out of earshot so she couldn't yell out for him.

"Eldass, tell me," Angel looked over at Eldass who was standing by Losal's side. Losal couldn't sit anymore, his crotch hurt him too much to sit. "if my grandfather took Lhaklar into his custody would Tazir be able to get him back?"

"Mistress, in this case it wouldn't be your grandfather who took Young Master Lhaklar." Eldass replied. "Duru, his father, would."

"Shit, what have I done!" Angel moaned.

"I'll tell you what you did," Lisa crawled out from under the bed then stood up. "you ran your mouth at a wrong time and endangered the lives of your son's. Way to go dumbass."

"How dare you call our Mistress that you skank!" Homsi shouted. "She has more class, smarts and beauty than you!"

"Quit calling my a skank you little prick!" Lisa shrieked at Homsi.

"My Mistress, the best you can do is apologize." Eldass walked over and took Angel's hands. "You spoke truth, I know you did. But your truth came in a most bad time. I don't blame you for saying what you said because, Mistress, I feel the same as you. It was an honest mistake, you got mad and your anger took hold is all."

"When he c-comes back in," Angel swallowed hard, she couldn't believe she was about to say what she was about to say. "I'm going to play kiss up with him, so to say."

"You're disgusting!" Lisa shoved Angel back against the bed. "You're going to do the hug and kiss routine? I'd just say sorry."

"He might not-..."

"How dare you touch my Mistress!" Homsi ran over and shoved Lisa from behind.

"Homsi, stop." Angel said, she placed her hand on the shoulder he had dislocated gently. "Lisa, he might not accept it. He might see it as a fake apologee."

"My Mistress is smart, you are correct." Homsi said, he then went to check Angel's inner thigh and right knee. "Don't you worry, we will have a bag of ice on that in no time."

"Thank you Hom-..."

When Eldass' cellular rang, it had a sort of Piano-like ring to it, and everyone jumped at once. Eldass grabbed his phone from the pocket inside his jacket pocket, flipped the top then pressed a button. Angel was thinking that it had been a member of his family, his wife perhaps, calling him to ask if he was alright and to see if everything was alright at his station. Lisa went to a corner and sat down, Homsi glared at her as he went to the cool and retrieved a bag of ice. He slowly and gently placed it against Angel's inner thigh then grabbed Angel's hand and plopped it on the bag of ice. Angel was grateful for this as she felt funny that the Goblin had placed his hand so far up on her inner leg. Eldass was talking near the window, she guessed it had something to do with the connection or something, she did detect someone talking and from the sound of whoever it was, he or she was pretty excited. Angel dropped back on the bed, she clamped her legs shut to keep the bag of ice stationary, then she turned her head towards the wall. So much had happened that day, it was half past lunchtime, lunch would be served in less than fifteen minutes which meant that her grandfather would be up at that time. She wondered if he had gone down stairs and had told what she had said to him to everyone in the house, that would have made for one hell of a messy situation. Having over twenty pairs of angry, hurtful eyes staring at her. She grimaced, her mouth had ran away with her anger and made for one big mess and had put her two son's in danger.

"Yes, yes," Eldass said into his cellular. "she is here yes... okay hold on let me get her." Eldass walked over to Angel, tapped her shoulder then slid the phone up to her ear. Angel sat up, looked at him oddly then balanced the small phone in her hand.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Baby?" Angel near cried, she'd be damned if the voice that came through the phone wasn't TazirVile's.

"T-Tahzzzy?"

"Honey, I'll be at my brother's in twenty minutes." TazirVile said. "You stay strong for me, okay? I'm aware that when I get there I'm stuck but we'll make it."

"S-s-so muh-much has ha-happened h-here, Tah-Tazzy." Angel was choking up, she was fighting it but it was almost like fighting a losing battle.

"I know, things will change when I get there okay." TazirVile said. "Stay strong for me, sweetie. I and Eshal will be there in twenty minutes."

"I-I will." Angel said.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Taz."


	40. Chapter 40

She used her extreme solace that the situation in her grandparents residence was about to come to an end to her advantage, Lisa saw it as her friend basically breaking down and the Goblins also saw it as that as well. When Eldass handed her his white kerchief she shook her head and when Homsi gave her a pat on the back she moved off. The Goblins were all about to send in a message to their master when KurukVile walked into the room, it was then that they saw what she was up to. Angel hated doing it, she hated having others see her doing it and she was sure that it made her look like a damn fool but when she saw her grandfather she shot up from the bed and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his body as much as they could go and cried her apologee out into his light brown tunic, KurukVile looked down at her in shock then softened up and grabbed his granddaughter up in his arms. He placed her head on his shoulder as he picked her up then he left the room with her. In the hour after he had heard the dreaded three-words he had done nothing but stay in his and his wife's bedroom chamber. He had sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, the pain in his heart had been thick but now it just evaporated. He took Angel straight to his and his wife's bedroom chamber that was on the third level and placed her on his and his wife's bed. Before he straightened up he kissed her cheek, which was soaping wet with her tears, then he smoothed her hair back.

"Sssshhhh, calm down now sweetheart." KurukVile said. "Calm down now, it's alright."

"I-I-I d-d-didn't mean it," Angel continued her charade. "r-really, granddad, I didn't."

"So much has happened while you've been here, I understand." KurukVile sat down beside her and handed her a dark red silk kerchief. "Besides Trob striking you with his cane and hurting you, your sister also insulted you. That's enough to make even the most mighty of being become unraveled."

"Y-you was told?" Angel wiped her face, blew her nose then looked up at her grandfather.

"My father told me as I was headed up to retrieve you." KurukVile replied. "I have yet to get on her for it, I will during lunch."

"Wasn't just Rita, granddad." Angel said. "Rito as well."

"I'll take care of it," KurukVile reached over and gently ran his finger under Angel's eye, a tear had formed and had been about to drop. "don't you worry now. Granddaddy Kuruk will take care of it."

KurukVile checked Angel's inner thigh quickly, it was very bruised up still but the red veins had gone away. He went off to his bathroom for, what Angel guessed, some medication and that was what gave her the opportunity to take in his and Irka's bedroom chamber. The bed she was on was a big one, a set of stairs was by the foot of the bed which matched the bed frame which was dark brown oak. A cream-colored canopy hung down from the ceiling, at the moment the canopy was pulled back and tied with a red string. The bed had dark red sheets and a blanket that was dark red with cream stripes on it. There were four large pillows on the bed, the two on the left side of the bed was dark red and had a KS sewn onto to top while the ones on the right were dark purple and had an IS sewn on the top. There were also two throw pillows that were encased in black fur pillow cases, these had a KS sewn on the top. A long, cherry wood dresser sat over against the left wall, there was a cherry wood vanity beside it that had a mirror attached to it that had a Dragon coiled around it. On the vanity's surface were a variety of perfume bottles, a make-up kit, a hair brush and comb and several hair adornments. Beside the vanity was a cherry wood armoire. That was on the left wall, on the right wall stood a large mirror that had winged skeletons holding it in place. There was a bed side table near the bed that had a Dragon lamp that had a skull lamp shade and there was a light brown skull beside the lamp that's top half was tilted up, there was a clock inside the skull that had Roman numerals on it. The floor was black carpeted, the walls were gray stone and the ceiling was light gray, there was a circular rug that was gray with multi-brown and gray spots on it on the left side of the bed and a white rug was on the right side of the bed. All along the walls, besides there being torches mounted up there were skulls and spiders, either shiny black, silver or a mixture of shiny black and silver. There was a stone fireplace in front of the bed with a large, brown leather chair that had studs running along it placed in front of it with a circular brown table between the chair and a brown leather couch that had a dark brown frame. Angel was taking in the stuffed feline, a large cat that looked like a Lion only it was white and had no mane when the thing moved. Her eyes near popped out of her face when the thing she had thought was stuffed stood up, stretched then yawned and showed large, canines and sharp teeth.

"Gr-granddad..." Angel pushed herself further back on the bed when the Lion-like beast began walking towards her. "Granddad!"

KurukVile came out of the walk-in bathroom with a few things in his arms, when he was the beast that had plopped it big paws on his bed and his granddaughter huddled almost on top of the pillows he rolled his eyes. He walked over, placed the medications and wrapping on the bed then scratched the big cat behind the ear. The big cat nuzzled up against him like it was tame, Angel detected purring then she saw the big cat turn. She thought that the creature was going to attack her grandfather, the big cat stood up on its strong back legs, put its front paws on her grandfather's shoulders then started rubbing its head against her grandfather's face. KurukVile clapped his hands on either side of the big cat then pushed it off of him, when he pushed the big cat off of him Angel noticed that it was a male. Her grandfather sent the feline off then walked around the bed, he picked Angel up and carried her back over to the foot of the bed where he sat down with her on his lap. KurukVile then made Angel feel uncomfortable by lifting the skirt part of her dress up fully, he began dabbing a chilled cream on her inner thigh, this didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable.

"My father was telling me the other day of your mild allergy to cats." KurukVile said. "That'll be kicked in the bud here soon. Bukhut won't hurt ya, he's declawed and been raised since a lil cub here. He don't bite anyone or over wrestle."

"You have dogs as well?" Angel asked when she saw a big, black Great Dane-like dog walk into the room.

"Have three, Aidi, there, is the oldest at seven." KurukVile replied. "Also have a few small felines and some spiders."

"What?"

"I have spiders for pets." KurukVile repeated what he had said. "Ah, there's the other two." Angel looked over towards the bathroom to see that there was a dog door built into the wall. A dog that looked like an Irish Wolfhound, gray in color with shaggy hair all over its body, and a dog that looked like a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, it was white with brown patches on its fur and brown freckling on its arms and legs, came through the dog door. "Azawakh is the big girl, your granny's little guy," KurukVile pointed at the dog that looked like a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, the dog walked over to the short stairs at the foot of the bed, walked up them then when he was on the bed he jumped on Angel. "Chein, down now."

There was no way in the whole wide universe she was going to remember all the names of the pets in the residence. She remembered Brakol and Tuclo, her great-grandfather's big dog and cat, but she had since forgotten Triskull's two dogs names and she had a feeling she'd also not remember the three dogs in the room or the big cat's names either. KurukVile talked on and on, he had a room in his house that he had set up himself that had his spiders in it. He said that he kept his spiders in that room to appease his wife because she was afraid of spiders. KurukVile also spoke of his wife's Geasile, the creature, that Angel had only seen once and couldn't remember anything of except that her grandfather had said that Irka loved it to pieces, had had a little of six during their absence and that his wife was going to keep them. Her grandfather said he also had an animal that had a trunk-like appendage for a mouth and nose called a Trunsian which he had named Nebolsi. When KurukVile got to the Veline hound that she had injured and he had turned into a pet, Angel looked up at him. She remembered them horrid beasts, one had near severed her arm from her body and they had destroyed her vehicle, of which she had purchased on Gamma-Vile after transforming into her father to take out a small loan of $10,000 from his bank account to get it. Well, as it turned out the Veline, which she remembered calling her grandfather on when he had claimed the thing was a girl but looked as if it had a pseudo penis like that of the Spotted Hyena on Earth, had had a litter herself. The Veline, which her grandfather had named Gasca, had had a little of three and he said he was keeping each one in hopes of raising them for hunting canines. All the while her grandfather was talking he was tending the bruise on her inner thigh. He dabbed three different creams on it, the last one stung like hell and she near jumped off of his lap had he of not had his arm around her, holding her tightly against him, then wrapped it up in a flexible bandage. When he was done medicating and dressing her injury he lowered her dress then placed her down on her feet.

"Good girl," Angel was hating it now whenever anyone said that to her, it made her feel as if they were treating her like a pet. A dog or something. She contemplated barking after he said 'good girl' to her but she kept her mouth shut. "lunch was started five minutes ago, we'll head down now and join in."

Lisa and the Goblins were eating in the kitchen, it was just family at the table. Cheshire looked over at Angel several times, she detected a vibe from him of concern which she nodded her head at, he nodded back then went back to his meal of very burned grilled cheese sandwiches and a very thick and smelly soup. Angel didn't know if he knew of TazirVile's soon coming to his brother's place or not, he looked as if he was not interested in his food. He poked at it a few times then ate small pieces of it, Ashaklar and their children did the same, Angel could understand this as she wasn't very happy in her meal either. She was being forced to eat two very burned grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of what looked like clam chowder that had barely, beans and rice on the surface. KurukVile got on Rita and Rito both for their saying that she was not her son's mother, Irka, when she found out what had been said turned sideways in her chair, she was seated beside her husband on his right while Dara Dara sat on his left, and chided them as well. Rita and Rito both apologized, but in their eyes Angel saw that they really weren't sorry at all, just saying so to appease their grandparents. It was silent afterwards for a full minute then Irka turned to her husband.

"Kuruk,"

"Yes My Love?" KurukVile looked at his wife.

"I know you're a big, fine, strong man but can you please not slam the doors?" Irka asked sweetly. "Poor biddies were sleeping and you woke them up."

"I apologize, my wife. My strength escaped me." KurukVile said, Angel was wondering why her grandfather wasn't saying the reason why he had slammed the door to her assigned chamber earlier. Surely everyone would want to know why.

"We all heard that one, what was it that caused you to slam the door?" ShaamVile asked, it was like he had read her mind. "I was on the ground level, still in the gym, and I heard it loud and clear."

"Bukhut came up behind me and tripped me over." KurukVile replied. "Was closing my bedroom door when it happened."

"You sure spent a lot of time away from me after you went to the gym." Irka placed her elbow on the table then balanced her head on it. She looked at her husband like a parent would a child who was telling a wild tale. "What kept you from me, sweetheart?"

"Angel," KurukVile replied. "Trob swung his cane into her and bruised her right bad. Poor girl was very upset."

"Should know better than to walk into a male fight," TrobrencusVile spoke up. "be that a lesson to you, missy."

"You started it," Angel said. "shouldn't have insulted my Goblin in the first place."

"Angel," ShaamVile placed his hand on Angel's shoulder and gave her a warning look.

"Now listen here, a little male bashing of the servants goes good. Teaches respect." TrobrencusVile said. "What I did was merely showing my rank to the servant. I am above him, he needs to accept that."

"We were just walking by when you started in saying that I had brought over a punching bag for you." Angel said. "That wasn't called for."

"My dear, that Goblin had the look on him. He wanted a fight to happen."

"Angel, eat." ShaamVile said.

"How'd you like it if you was called what you called my Goblin before you attacked him?" Angel asked TrobrencusVile.

"My dear child," TrobrencusVile said. "if you haven't noticed by now I will let you in on a family secret which few of the members at this table know on me. I swing both ways," TrobrencusVile turned and pinched his wife's cheek. "but I prefer a woman to a man though. Isn't that right my little Peachy-Pie?"

"Been married to him for almost three hundred thousand years, he isn't lying." Bahne said, she playfully punched her husband's cheek. "You sweet thing."

"I would not mind anyone using such terminology with me. I accept it." TrobrencusVile said. "Now, as for my calling your Goblin a queer, he reacted in a violent fashion and I reprimanded him on it. You simply got in the way."

Zajra, Kulabai, Bellatan and Daispa all looked uncomfortable now, Canere grabbed Daispa's hand and pulled it under the table's surface, Chokota wrapped her arm around Bellatan's shoulder while Poa simply glared at TrobrencusVile. DuruVile, who obviously had no knowledge of TrobrencusVile's orientation or of him using the term he had said to Losal, stood up quickly soon after his father's uncle had finished talking. Kulabai looked up at her father, Angel noticed that there seemed to be a closeness between the two, she guessed that the third daughter that her great-grandfather had had with his first wife had been bullied quite a lot during her educational years and her father had been there quite a lot to comfort her and make the bullies leave her alone. TrobrencusVile looked over at her great-grandfather, they locked eyes for all of two minutes before DuruVile spoke. He made it known, loud and clear, that there were four members at the table who would be affected by such terminology, ShaamVile leaned over the table and stared at him. It seemed that he was waiting to see if his son, his only son, was going to start something up.

"Trob, I'm a father of fourteen, twelve living with one on the way. Of those twelve I have ten daughter's and four of them daughter's prefer their same sex in a partner. I ask you nicely to not use such words in this house in regards and respect of my four daughter's and their partners."

"I have yet to be told of all of your offspring, so please tell me each child and their orientation." TrobrencusVile said. "I will watch my wagging tongue from now on."

"I will do that now," DuruVile said. "Whosla, Bekla, Kulabai, stand up."

DuruVile did the introductions by way of his marriages, he asked for his children by his first marriage to stand first which they did. Kulabai was the only one of his daughter's through his first marriage that preferred the same gender in a partner while Whosla and Bekla were fully straight. DuruVile introduced Whosla and Bekla's family's next, their husbands and children and Bekla's grandchildren then he asked each member to take a seat for the next round. The only one married from his second marriage was his son, KurukVile, while AraimeVile and AzvraVile were both single and straight. DuruVile didn't have to introduce KurukVile's side of the family, TrobrencusVile knew them already, he went on to his third marriage's offspring which only one was at the table at the current time and that was QeetaVile. Vaiba and Zajra were next called to stand up, only one of his daughter's through his fourth marriage preferred the same-sex in her partner and Poa stood up when she was called to. Vaiba's family was called up as well, Majeer, Takke and Nekke, who were twins, and Aesa then Kokan stood up, this was the man who had married Takke and who fathered a son, the only great-grandson that DuruVile had, with DuruVile's granddaughter. DuruVile had them sit down then he called for Bellatan and Daispa to stand, these were by his fifth wife and both were twins and both preferred the same sex. Chokota and Canere stood when they were called to. With all of his offspring and their families, their partners and offspring having been called up, DuruVile sat back down and resumed his lunch. The entire introductions had ran a long, ten minutes. Angel was wondering where TazirVile was, he had said he'd be there with Eshal in twenty minutes and it had been near thirty minutes since TazirVile had said he'd be arriving at his brother's place. Angel jabbed her fork into her burned sandwich then jumped up, the loud screech of the doorbell rang throughout the fortress home of her grandparents.

"Someone answer that door!" KurukVile shouted. "We're at lunch."

The fact that it had taken ten minutes longer than he had said before he arrived at his brother's place did not escape him. He was slightly annoyed and at the moment, being stuck outside, waiting for the door that served as the entrance to his brother's residence to open with his fussy, three hundred and one year old daughter tugging on his hand was not helping matters. It had taken the judges on Brol no more than three days to reach their decision and then his nephew had done a repeal. He had had to go through it all again, had shown all the evidence and had pled his case as professionally as he could and had tried his best to keep his emotions down. He had won his two cases, and had gone through two repeals then had been forced to remain in his apartment on Mraz, Brol's moon, for a week and a half after that because after the second repeal his nephew had been ordered to undergo a class on how to deal with and control his jealousy. After his nephew had passed the class and they had been given the word that they could leave he had grabbed his cellular and had quickly called up Eldass, who had been the last to message him. He knew all of what was going on in his brother's residence, his whole family was there, his brother had done a spell to prevent one who had teleported out of his residence from reappearing in his residence and there was a member he had no knowledge of in the residence who had hurt his staff. He was marvelously grateful and proud that Eldass, Homsi and Losal had remained at his wife's side throughout all of her ordeal the past week at his brother's place. He had been kept up to date on things and knew that there was a female with Angel, along with the fact that Eldass, Losal and Homsi had both been harmed during the week, Eldass had been body slammed and Losal had been punched and kicked by his brother and Homsi had been injured by this man named TrobrencusVile who had a cane that he had used against him. This was not good, he had gone to his mansion on Moas quickly after being given the word that he could leave and when he had gotten there he had gone right to the safe in his office. He had taken out six checks, three normal pay stubs and three checks that were only used in case an employee had been hurt on the job. He had filled all three out, $2500 for each of the Goblins that had been guarding his wife and an extra $3000 for injuries then he had signed them. Afterwards he had ordered three fresh Goblins to come with him to take the place of the three that had been holed up in his brother's residence, knowing full well that his brother had made a spell specifically for teleportation preventing which was specifically targeted towards his Goblins which would mean that if Homsi, Eldass and Losal wished to resume their guarding of his wife at a later time after their ordered break he'd have to leave through the front of his brother's residence to retrieve them. He had picked wisely of the Goblins who were to take Eldass, Homsi and Losal's place for a short while. Zshon, who was four-foot nine inches tall and who he knew had done boxing and wrestling while in both Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic and Staffer's Academy, Kalach, who stood five foot two inches tall and was burly, and Abevo who was Kalach's brother who had an impressive record in wrestling for a four foot ten inch Goblin who had faced up against opponents one to two feet taller than he was. With his suitcase in one hand, his young daughter's hand in the other and the three Goblins hiding underneath an invisibility cloak close behind him, Tazir waited. His nephew, he saw, had just appeared behind him and was walking up when the door was opened.

"Your brother... and father," Humos stepped back to let TazirVile, his daughter, the unseen Goblins and Master Vile into the residence. "have been expecting you."

"Where is my brother? I'd like to speak with him, important." TazirVile made sure that Humos had his back turned to the stairwell, Kalach, Zshon and Abevo were going up it now.

"He is at lunch," Humos replied. "please, let me escort you two gentlemen to your rooms."

"Thank you my good man." Master Vile said, he brushed past TazirVile and went for the stairs with Humos following behind him. TazirVile and Eshal followed behind them.

Angel finished her lunch in quiet, everyone did, it seemed that everyone knew that there was a new arrival to the residence and were either waiting for whoever it was to walk through the dining room archway or for the being to be announced to KurukVile. Angel saw Lisa, Eldass, Homsi and Losal leaving the kitchen, she nodded her head at the four then went back to eating the rest of her burned grilled cheese, the last one on her plate. There was a rule at the table, no one was to leave it until everyone was finished eating with very few exceptions. DuruVile and TrobrencusVile were keeping everyone at the table, due to the full introductions of DuruVile's offspring and their families both men had fallen behind in eating. It seemed like forever before TrobrencusVile put his fork down and when he did everyone stood up and dispersed, going in different directions. Angel went to the second level to feed and tend to her son's then she went straight up to the level her assigned chamber was on. Just before she entered her chamber she heard his voice and just by hearing TazirVile talking she was filled for happiness. She forced herself to remain calm as she opened the door then things happened quickly. She walked in, closed the door then Eshal ran and leaped into her arms with TazirVile rushing over next.

"I have missed you!" TazirVile wrapped her up in a deep hug and lifted her and Eshal clear up off of the floor.

"I thought you'd never come." Angel said.

"My love, you know I would have." TazirVile led Angel, who had Eshal in her arms who was crying, over to the bed and had her sit down. He then turned his head to the side and said. "Alright boys, drop the cloak. Show yourselves."

Lisa had gone and hid in the bathroom when she had seen the alien man, he had looked at her then had gone on to talk with the three Goblins who had nearly all began talking at once when they had seen him. TazirVile was told of Losal being punched by his grandfather and how Angel had been hurt by TrobrencusVile's cane, she could tell he was not happy about that. She had seen him take out three envelopes from the inside of his burgundy tuxedo jacket that had a long tail in the back, he had handed each to the Goblins then had given them an order. Eldass, Homsi and Losal were to head home for a much earned rest for a week and a half before returning, three more Goblins were to take their places until then. The three Goblins didn't seem at all happy on this order but they accepted it, when Angel entered the room and had been hugged by the little girl and the alien man then placed on the bed Eldass, Losal and Homsi had walked over to say their adieus then had teleported out. In the corner the sound of fabric ruffling caught Lisa's ear and she looked over. Three new Goblins appeared, all three looked around then walked over to Angel.

"My love, you haven't met Kalach," the alien man turned slightly and began introducing a burly, brown-skinned Goblin that had a large nose and a very wrinkled brow that was wearing a light blue tuxedo.

"My Mistress, I am fully aware of the situation at hand and will do all I can when my master is not available to be at your side to protect you." the Goblin named Kalach bowed.

"And this is Abevo." the alien man said, he pointed to a light brown skinned Goblin that had slick-backed, brown hair and green eyes that was wearing a dark blue tuxedo who was four-foot ten inches tall and looked just as burly as the Goblin named Kalach.

"Please to meet you two." Angel said. "I do think I saw you once or twice in the hallways in his mansion on Moas, Abevo."

"Yes, My Mistress. We saw each other only twice." Abevo nodded his head. "I will let you know that I have wrestling experience on my side, the same as my brother here." Abevo eblowed Kalach. "No one will harm you when Master Tazir isn't by your side."

"Think you can take care of a cane-toting bastard who thinks it's alright to not only insult and discipline others staff but also use derogatory words in regards to ones orientation?" Angel asked, TazirVile had placed his hands over the areas on Eshal's head where her ears would be quickly so she wouldn't hear what Angel said.

"Yes, My Mistress." Abevo nodded his head. "We all can."

"Speaking of canes," TazirVile gently picked Angel up. "let me check your leg, my love."

It took a lot to keep her from running her hands on his body, she had missed him terribly and for him to be right in front of her with his hands on her leg it seemed like such a tease. TazirVile had picked her up from the bed then had carried her into the bathroom, Lisa had ran out then had hidden behind the bed where she figured she was safe. With the door closed and the skirt of her dress up and TazirVile's hands running on her legs, she couldn't help but smile. There was a vibe coming off of TazirVile, a thick one that said once he had seen her he had grown excited. TazirVile, after he saw the state of her inner thigh which he had unwrapped the flexible bandage from, grew angered and shook his head. He re-wrapped the bruise, bent down and kissed it then pulled up and kissed her on the lips. Angel couldn't help it, she nibbled his lower lip once before he pulled back. He looked at her for a full minute before pulling back in for another kiss, this one was longer and had so much passion that Angel lost herself and her composure. She grabbed his shoulders, his chest and his rear end as he held her close with his left arm around her as he pushed his right hand between her legs and began fiddling around. Had they of not had anyone in the room, had it of just been them and no one else in the room, they would have made love right then and there.

"Save me a piece of pie for later, my love." TazirVile said, he caressed the side of her face twice before standing up. "I need to speak with my brother, very important and you need to be there."

"Lead me on Light Blue Butt." Angel slapped TazirVile's rear once then smiled up at him, he smiled down at her then helped her to her feet.

The walk downstairs was pleasant, Angel was told that her father had arrived soon after TazirVile had and from the door being left wide open across the hallway from the room that she and TazirVile shared she knew that her father was not in his assigned room. TazirVile walked beside her, she had her arm linked in his and Kalach, Abevo and Zshon followed behind them. Angel relayed all that she could to TazirVile that he didn't know, like Triskull being in the residence and that her grandfather had given his and Tazir's grandfather free roam with his female staff. TazirVile listened quietly, he nodded his head several times but said not a thing. Angel noticed that he had a brown leather briefcase in his left hand, she guessed that it had important paperwork in it which included the decision reached at the Elder Court. They stopped only once on their trek downstairs and that was to ask a passing maid where KurukVile was. He was said to be in the gym so they went straight there and found the man having a verbal fight with his oldest son, Angel's father. TazirVile told the Goblins to stand by the doorway then walked in, he laced his fingers with Angel just as he began walking towards his brother. As soon as KurukVile saw him he ended his verbal tiff with Master Vile and walked over.

"I'll have to separate you two now for the fingers being laced." KurukVile said when he stopped in front of them.

"Very funny, Brother." TazirVile replied.

"I see you've brought a posse with you, a new one at that." KurukVile glared at the three Goblins standing by the doorway. "Dismiss them, brother. They're not needed."

"What gives you the idea that you can harm staff not of yours?" TazirVile asked his brother. "You know I could have you fined for my staff being harmed while in your residence and you not doing a thing to stop it."

"They were disobedient, I will not take that even in my own staff and you know damn well that."

"I had to do a compensation on the injuries you, our grandfather and this Trobrencus-guy did on Eldass, Homsi and Losal. They were merely following their loyalties."

"My son won't tell me of the case, what happened? What took you two so long?" KurukVile changed the subject.

"You like changing the subject when your balls are being rung don't you?" TazirVile walked past his brother who stood a good three inches taller than he and was much more stronger than he was.

"You took care of it, what more should I worry of?"

"You never was one to worry of things not of your own," TazirVile placed his briefcase on a bench, opened it then took out a few pieces of paper that had been stapled.

"That is not true and you damn well know it!"

"You have my nephew in the room across the hall from my wife and I, may I ask why."

"Yes! Angel's going to learn how to respect and love her father," KurukVile exclaimed, he seemed offended by his brother's asking of why he had placed his son so close to him and Angel. "Angel is going to show her father what he deserves as both her father and as one of her husbands."

"Be you know, he might get a bit heavy then at nights." TazirVile said. "Unless I say, he is to have no contact physically with Angel."

"Now you drop that, Angel's his mate as well. He has a right." KurukVile stepped up to his younger brother.

"By this court order, I give say along with say on whether or not he can interact with the babies fathered by he and I." TazirVile held the stapled papers out, his brother snatched them out of his hand then began looking at them.

The fact that TazirVile had won both of his court cases near escaped her when she found out that her father still had a way to get at her. The order, when TazirVile gave her a second copy to read and look at, said that it was by her say with Tazir's backing. Through him being picked as the dominant of her partners he had more rights and say than her father and thus, he could well say no to her father having any physical contact with her. The order also said that her father was to be supervised at all times with both his and Tazir's son by her. TazirVile had won the first hearing and her father had repealed it which he had lost then had done another repeal which, after he had lost that one he had been ordered to undergo a class on jealousy control. Angel near had to laugh at that one, although the paper said he had gone through with the class and had passed it he stood nearby glaring at her. The class really hadn't done anything or taught him anything, she could still see the same man that he was when she had seen him last. After she and KurukVile looked through the order they both handed then back to TazirVile, he placed them back in his briefcase, snapped his briefcase shut then locked it before turning back around. The next few minutes was devoted fully on the Goblins, Kalach, Zshon and Abevo, and Lisa.

"My Goblins aren't going anywhere." TazirVile said strongly. "They've got their orders and their loyalties. They're to remain until I say otherwise."

"Or until they teleport out," KurukVile stared at his younger brother hard. "Angel is safe here, Little Brother. You do not need them, neither does she."

"They are needed."

"How'd you get them three in here?" KurukVile demanded to know. "No one can teleport in, I did the Non-Appear spell in my house, they should not be here!"

"For being four thousand, six hundred years older than I, you're not very smart."

"I want them out of here! Now!" KurukVile snapped.

"They have their orders and will remain until I say so." TazirVile said. "You have a staff quarters here?"

"You damn well know that I do!" KurukVile spat. "Underneath the house, why?"

"They'll sleep there, as will the woman in my and my wife's chamber."

"The hell they will!" KurukVile turned around, walked off in a huff then turned back around. "I swear, Brother! You have a way in screwing with one! Your staff sleeps in the staff quarters and I do not see them. The woman stays with our grandfather."

"Tu nestane," TazirVile said in a bizarre language. "she sleeps in the staff quarters with the maids."

"Sakramentsky!" KurukVile cursed in a bizarre language. "She will remain in your quarters then."

"Two women in my quarter? No thanks, Angel's enough for me." TazirVile chuckled. "Why not just send her back to Earth, if she is so much trouble for you to keep here that is."

"Grandfather wishes for her to remain and she is not much trouble." KurukVile said.

"Then either have her in one of the maids quarters or have her have her own chamber." when his brother said nothing TazirVile added. "Or is my Big Brother grown too hard for his shell and grown too small in the gonads?"

"She can stay with the damn maids." KurukVile growled, his fiery red eyes with the black pupils glowed with his fierce anger.

"Good, now where's my daughter's chamber?"

"Up-stah-airs, level fief, room ninuh." KurukVile huffed, he turned around and trudged out of his gym quickly after that. Angel could hear him ranting and raving as he went down the corridor and that made her chuckle.

"Oh now Angel, quit that." TazirVile said as he led her from the room. "I know the buttons to press on my brother to crack him open."

"I don't doubt that now, just you make sure to wash your hands afterwards and we'll be fine."

"Of course, my love."

TazirVile knew better than to give his Goblins the order to sleep only in the staff's quarters or to be standing by the door of his and Angel's assigned chamber at six in the morning, all three knew of the situation and all three were already firm on keeping close. Kalach, Abevo and Zshon moved into a generous lizard-like butler's chamber, put their things up then scrambled back up to the ground floor were TazirVile and Angel were awaiting them. The staff's quarters, although modest in design, were not as spacious as the ones that Kalach and Abevo had underneath their master's house. There was furniture, a bed, couch, some chairs, a small kitchen, a bathroom and that was about it. Angel decided to let TazirVile make the decision on where to go next, she was hoping he'd ask where the babies were and that was exactly what he did. He asked and she took him upstairs. Angel came to a stop when she and Tazir entered the nursery, standing right in front of the crib was TrobrencusVile, Irka and Takke were tending their son's and were paying no attention to the man. TazirVile, not knowing who it was who was near his son, cleared his throat loudly then stepped forward. He took on a very protective father mode, even pushing TrobrencusVile back, away from the crib, giving him the stink-eye in the process, then he turned and picked up Lhaklar.

"Who is this fool who dares to touch me!" TrobrencusVile demanded to know. Irka and Takke turned around then gasped, neither had known that TazirVile had arrived at the fortress.

"Tazzy!" Irka exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," TazirVile replied, he turned and sized TrobrencusVile up, looked him up and down. "Lhaklar looks very healthy."

"He-..."

"He is, he'd be even more healthy if Angel tended him more." Irka cut Angel off. "She's barely in here."

"Had she not of had four extras to worry over she would have been down here more." TazirVile said.

"You too, Tazzy?" Irka sighed. "I would't be surprised if your son grew up only half knowing you and Angel. Not to mention Bile."

"Lhaklar and Bile will know both of us very well." TazirVile said, he looked over at Angel then motioned for her to get Bile. Angel walked over and scooped Bile up.

"How soon do I have to wait for my oldest son to get here?" Irka asked as Angel and TazirVile walked off with the babies.

"He's here," TazirVile said, he exited the nursery, turned right and headed for the stairwell that would take him and Angel upstairs.

There was something about TazirVile that said that he meant business when it came to his son and Bile, Irka ran from the nursery, shouted something at his back then turned and fled quickly down the hallway. ShaamVile exited his chamber, he barely had time to see Angel, TazirVile and three Goblins begin their assent up the stairs before they disappeared. Irka ran right into her oldest child just as Angel, TazirVile, Kalach, Abevo, Zshon and the babies reached the third floor, TazirVile didn't stop to say hello to anyone, he led everyone right up to the fourth floor then into the chamber that was his and Angel's. He placed his briefcase down then walked over to the bed and sat down on it, Angel sat down beside him with Bile on her lap, her firstborn looked over at TazirVile and began fussing. He held his arms out as if begging for the alien man to hold him, TazirVile looked down, the corners of his O-shaped mouth curled up then he and Angel switched babies. Eshal sat between Angel and TazirVile so she could look at both infants soon after Bile had been handed over to TazirVile and Lhaklar had been handed over to Angel.

"I know you way better than they do, Angel." TazirVile said, breaking the silence up between them. "These two wouldn't be as healthy as they are if you haven't been tending them. Lhaklar is near double in size and this little guy here," TazirVile hoisted Bile up then placed him in the crook of his arm. "he is heavy! He's going to be a big man one day."

"They both roll over," TazirVile looked at Angel sharply, his large, oval silvery eyes wide.

"At his young age he rolls over?" TazirVile pointed at Lhaklar.

"Partially, he rocks back and forth on his back like a few week old puppy before he swings over to his side."

"And this fellow rolls over fully?"

"Yes,"

"You better show me this now before I burst."

Angel slid down from the bed and placed Lhaklar down on the floor, her secondborn looked up then cast his arms and legs out. He rocked back and forth, all the while giving off his baby sounds, before he swung over to his side. As always, he blinked his eyes twice before he began to get fussy. Angel picked him up just as TazirVile tilted his head back, a roar of laughter escaped from him that was so loud that Eshal, Bile and Lhaklar looked at him as if he had gone to the loony bin. Angel gave him his son then she took Bile, she placed her firstborn on the floor slowly then waited. Bile looked up then in one, quick movement he swung himself fully around to his stomach. Angel picked him up just as he tried to drag himself across the floor and that was when TazirVile broke into more laughing gales. Angel took Lhaklar so that TazirVile could get control of himself, he took his goggled glasses off, wiped his eyes which had watered up, then he slid his goggled glasses back on. Angel sat beside him again but instead of handing him his son she let Eshal hold him.

"You be careful now, Eshal." TazirVile said. "Mr. Rock-Around is still very delicate."

"Yes daddy." Eshal said.

"That, right there, them rolling or partially rolling, is a clear showing of how well you have tended them." TazirVile placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Both are ahead of schedule, Lhaklar very much so, and the reason for it is-..."

It was a good thing that TazirVile didn't have one of the babies because when Master Vile, with Irka following, banged the door open and rushed in, casting out a roar louder than that of a Lion, he got up and a fight ensued. Kalach, Abevo and Zshon placed themselves in front of Angel, Eshal, Bile and Lhaklar to protect them from the two men who were yelling at each other. Irka had obviously told her son what had been going on in the nursery, that Angel tended her children when there were not others in the room to see it and stayed away to keep her friend and Homsi, Eldass and Losal safe from danger. TazirVile, four inches shorter and much less in muscle that his nephew, proved he was a match for him. He shoved Master Vile out of the room, slammed the door shut and the fight resumed outside, Irka remained inside the room, she turned and looked at Angel as if she was proud of herself. Angel lifted her head then looked down at Eshal, she kept her eyes on the little girl as she rocked Lhaklar back and forth slowly.

"I give a rats ass! That is my son in there! If she won't tend him then I will!"

"She has been tending him you wet end!"

"According to my mother she has not been. My mother claims she has had to tend my son more than his mother, she has had to take time out from tending my baby brother to tend an infant fathered by me who should be tended by the very woman who birthed him!"

"Bile has been tended to, if he wasn't then why the hell is he rolling over like he is?"

"I've heard that nonsense enough, Bile is an infant. He won't be rolling over for four more years to come."

"Really? Then why did he roll over in there when Angel put him down on the floor? Lhaklar is partially rolling over as well. Does that sound like them babies haven't been tended to? Angel's tended them damn well and I am damn proud of her for it."

"She put my son on the floor?! No mother would, in her right of mind, put an infant on the floor. Floors are cold, Uncle! My son could have gotten a cold by her doing that. He might have one right now."

"She put him on the carpet, not the floor."

"Carpet is flooring you idiot!"

"She also put Lhaklar down on the floor..."

"Oooohh what a fine father you are in letting her also put your own son in danger of getting a cold! You know how easy an infant can catch a cold? You let her, an inexperienced mother, put the lives of her children in danger just to see a lie. Put 'em on a table if y-..."

"And have them roll over the edge? Who's the idiot now, Vile?"

"They are not rolling over! I'm willing to bet my left nut on it."

"How about both? We head in and-..."

"Fuck that!" from the sound of a door being slammed shut her father had gone into his assigned bedroom chamber across the hall from hers.

Angel had handed Zshon Bile so she could place her hands over the areas on Eshal's head where her ears would normally be, she knew that TazirVile wouldn't have wanted his daughter to hear such words. TazirVile walked in just as she lowered her hands from the sides of Eshal's head, he shook his head, sighed then walked over to Irka. The next conversation she hadn't a clue as to what was said as both spoke in a different language, but she knew that they were fighting. Irka pushed TazirVile twice, shrieked at the top of her lungs, made her hands into tight fists then glared at him, TazirVile had simply stood still during the conversation. He was the very picture of control, he was cool and relaxed throughout the entire fight. When the fight was done, Irka pushed him to the side and ran out of the room. She didn't bother closing the door behind her, she left it open. TazirVile walked over and closed it before returning back to sitting beside Angel and his daughter.

"Where's that other woman that was brought in with you?" TazirVile asked.

"Most probably under the bed." Angel replied.

"You hearing me under there," TazirVile said loudly. "last night was your last night in this chamber. You'll be sleeping with one of the maids in the staff's quarters. During the daytime, if you wish, you can remain either in that quarter of you can follow my wife."

"Hear you loud and clear Mr. Alien." Lisa shouted up.

"Is that safe for her?" Angel asked.

"My love, the rules on this planet are the same for every other. An employer cannot enter the dwelling of his or her employees whether the dwelling is in the house that the employee works in or if the employee has his or her own residence. You ever see me enter my staff's quarters under my mansion?"

"Only once and that was an emergency, no." Angel replied.

"It's the same here, no one will touch her if she's in the staff's quarters or by your side." TazirVile said.

"As long as the womanizer can't get me, I'm fine Mr. Alien." Lisa said loudly.

"Daddy, what dat she say? Woh-..."

"Nothing, Eshal." TazirVile said quickly. "Watch your choice of words if you're around my wife when she has my daughter in tote you hear me down there?"

"Crystal Mr. Alien."

"Alright now," TazirVile stood up. "you take my son and _STEPSON_," TazirVile shouted the word stepson at the top of his lungs. "downstairs to the nursery while I take Eshal upstairs to her chamber."

"Cheshire and your mother are also on that level." Angel said. "Drop in on 'em and say hello while you're at it."

"Plan on it, are Efagti and-..." Angel nodded her head then stood up.

As Angel went down to the second level to put her son's back in the nursery she thought of how TazirVile had shouted out that her firstborn, who had been created by the juices of her father, was his stepson. He had shouted it so loud that Eshal, Zshon and Abevo had covered their ears, she would have done that as well but she had Bile on her lap, if she would have her firstborn would have fallen. Nine months before, TazirVile had only used the word in private when he had been on the phone with Cheshire, now he was shouting it out. Angel walked into the nursery, placed both of her son's in their crib, then walked out. She had just turned when her great-great grandfather stepped out of his chamber. He had been waiting, either for her or for Tazir to come down stairs. Angel had her back to him when he ran up, he grabbed her up, turned around and walked back to his chamber with her thrashing around in his arms. He threw her into his chamber non too kindly then closed and locked his door behind him.

"Have I heard correctly that Ms. Lisa will be moved to a different quarter?" he asked her.

"Yes,"

"What quarter?"

"What's it to you?"

"I happen to have an interest in your friend and she has an interest in me."

"That so, then why when I came back today was she traumatized so badly in the bathroom?" Angel demanded to know.

"She had lots of fun with me this morning, what..." ShaamVile began rambling in a different language, he walked around his room, tossing his hands up over his head. "What chamber was she put in? Do you-..."

"With the maids." Angel replied. "In the staff's quarters."

"You think it's funny to not only keep a woman who has an interest but lets her so-called scientific mind twist and turn her interest around from the man she is interested in and in talking back and disrespecting my uncle?" ShaamVile walked over then knelt down, Angel was forced to prop herself up against the bed.

"How am I disrespecting you uncle? I say things as it is, if you or him can't see it as that then-..."

"Keep it up," ShaamVile said. "my son might be too busy and my grandson might let you slide in the disrespecting department of my uncle but I won't."

"You threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."

"If he strikes at one of the Goblins and I find out-..."

"I find out you've disrespected him again there will be consequences." ShaamVile stood up tall. "He was asked to come here so you could meet him and get to know and be close to him and his family. That is why we are all here, Angel. You was doing good up to-..."

"His arrival." Angel shot up quickly.

Angel learned quickly what her great-great grandfather meant in his "there will be consequences" sentence. ShaamVile reeled his arm back then swept it forward, she thought he was going to slap her in the face and readied herself for it but instead his big, strong hand slapped up against her hip hard. Her hip throbbed for a few seconds then went to sleep, the next morning there would be a nice, big purple bruise where he had struck her. Angel looked up at her great-great grandfather in shock, he stood a good eleven inches above her and outweighed her by a good two hundred pounds, at least. ShaamVile nodded his head down at her then stepped out of the way. Angel bolted for the door, unlocked it then shot out into the hallway. She went right up to the level where her assigned chamber was on, slammed the door shut then stepped back in shock. Zshon, Kalach and Abevo all ran forward, when Zshon touched the hip that ShaamVile had slapped she jumped and winced. She shook her head, said she was fine, that she had just had a verbal tiff with someone downstairs then she went and sat down on the bed. As she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for TazirVile to return, she was wondering what had happened to her great-great grandfather. Nine months ago he had been so nice and kind, he was like a big ol' cuddly teddy bear nine months ago, very supportive and had not harmed her. He had even gotten everyone off of her back. Here he was now, being very mean and assertive. All of a sudden, Angel felt great fear towards the man and fear for her son's who were on the level that he was on. Consequences? If he couldn't get to Lisa or if she didn't stop defending the Goblins that TazirVile employed would he possibly hurt her? Beat her within half an inch of her life or worse, harm her babies? Angel dropped back on her bed then rolled over onto the hip that her great-great grandfather had slapped. Due to Zshon touching her hip it was throbbing horribly, she struggled to stop from crying in fear that if she did and her great-great grandfather found out he might come up and hurt her more.


End file.
